


Nos proponemos complacer - 50 Sombras más oscuras

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: 50 Sombras [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 159,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimidado por las peculiares prácticas eróticas y los oscuros secretos del atractivo y atormentado empresario Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson decide romper con él y embarcarse en una nueva carrera profesional en una editorial de Seattle.</p><p>Pero el deseo por Harry, todavía domina cada uno de sus pensamientos, y cuando finalmente él le propone retomar su aventura, Louis no puede resistirse.</p><p>Reanudan entonces su tórrida y sensual relación pero mientras Harry lucha contra sus propios demonios del pasado, Louis debe enfrentarse a la ira y la envidia de los que le precedieron, y tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Harry, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Jack Hyde. El señor Jack Hyde... se apoya en mi mesa y sus ojos azules brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

 

—Un trabajo excelente, Lou. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.

 

Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

 

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

 

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

 

—Buenas tardes, Jack.

 

—Buenas tardes, Lou.

 

Recojo mi bandolera, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada de autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando como será estar sin mi querido Escarabajo viejo... o sin el Audi.

 

Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en él. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que él ha sido muy generoso con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en él. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez... en plena calle no.

 

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Perrie; la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo el televisor de pantalla plana para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni lo escucho ni lo miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecido. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto?

 

El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

 

—Un paquete para el señor Tomlinson —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.

 

Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas blancas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

 

 _Felicidades por tu primer día de trabajo._  
Espero que haya ido bien.  
Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable.  
Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa.  
Harry.

 

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Harry ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy a la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

 

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos verdes, su mirada perdida, su cabello castaño y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música... tanta música... no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

 

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Mark. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, ese soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozado aún...y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

 

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que comía desde el viernes. Sobrevivo gracias a una recién descubierta resistencia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola Light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

 

Jack ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educado, pero he de mantenerle a distancia.

 

Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es.

 

Santo cielo. Un correo de Harry. Oh, no, aquí no... en el trabajo no.

 

  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:05  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:  
Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que te esté yendo bien.  
¿Recibiste mis flores?  
Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte... si te apetece.  
Házmelo saber.

 

Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Stan. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Harry tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?

 

Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Stan? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorto que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.

 

¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un idiota! Aún está desviado al iPhone. Dios santo. Harry ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado el iPhone. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica?

 

Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

 

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí.

 

Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea... No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme.

 

Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogidos de la mano, los besos, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Le echo de menos. Han pasado cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos. Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormido, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que él fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

 

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí mismo. Le echo de menos. Realmente le echo de menos... Le quiero. Así de simple.

 

¡Louis Tomlinson, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Stan y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Harry. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:25  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mañana

 

Hola, Harry:  
Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.  
Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.  
Gracias.

 

Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas al iPhone. Jack está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Stan.

 

—Hola, Stan, Soy Lou.

 

—Hola, desaparecido.

 

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

 

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

 

—Pero, ¿vendrás?

 

Parece emocionado.

 

—Sí, claro.

 

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

 

—A las siete y media.

 

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Stan.

 

—Adiós, Lou.

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:27  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:  
¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:32  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mañana

 

La exposición de Stan se inaugura a las 19:30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

 

Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:34  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:  
Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17:45.  
Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

 

Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14 :38  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mañana

 

Hasta entonces, pues.

 

Louis Tomlinson   
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Harry, y por primera vez en cinco días mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado él.

 

¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a él. ¿Ha encontrado a un nuevo sumiso o alguna sumisa de donde quiera que los saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Jack y me pongo a ello mientras lucho por expulsar a Harry fuera de mi mente una vez más.

 

***

 

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormido.

 

Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Harry la última vez que le vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que él no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Los dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a... ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

 

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Él no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotado en un sueño convulso.

 

***

 

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Jack se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por la camisa granate con pequeños lunares blancos, y los pantalones ajustados negros que llevo, pero trato de no pensar mucho en eso. La ropa me queda un poco más holgada de lo que hacía antes, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta. Lo cierto es que estoy bastante sexy.

 

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi bandolera, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verle! 

 

—¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Jack cuando pasa junto a mi mesa de camino a la salida.

 

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

 

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

 

—¿Una novia?

 

Me ruborizo.

 

—No, un amigo. Un ex novio.

 

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Lou. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

 

Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

 

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

 

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Harry Styles. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques.

 

Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Tengo ojeras. Se me ve angustiado. Me mojo la cara y me arreglo el pelo un poco, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

 

Cruzo nervioso el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigos. Jack está hablando con Elizabeth mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

 

—Pasa, Lou —murmura.

 

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzado.

 

Fuera, junto al bordillo, Higgins espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Jack, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado.

 

Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está él sentado —Harry Styles—, con su traje negro, sin corbata y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Sus ojos verdes brillan.

 

Se me seca la boca. Está soberbio, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

 

—¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Higgins cierra la puerta.

 

Maldita sea.

 

—Hola, Harry. Yo también me alegro de verte.

 

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.

 

Sus ojos centellean.

 

Por Dios...

 

—Mmm... He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah... y un plátano.

 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

 

Higgins ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

 

Yo levanto la vista y Jack me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

 

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Harry.

 

—Mi jefe.

 

Miro a hurtadillas al guapísimo chico que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

 

—¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

 

—Harry, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

 

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

 

No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiado, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Harry entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza por escaparse. Harry suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

 

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

 

—Pasta  _alla vongole_ , el viernes pasado —susurro.

 

Él cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

 

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Louis —me reprende.

 

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como un niño descarriado?

 

Se gira hacia mí.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.

 

Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozado... Trago saliva.

 

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, mentiría.

 

Él inspira intensamente.

 

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

 

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

 

—Harry, yo...

 

—Lou, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

 

Voy a llorar. No.

 

—Harry, yo... por favor... he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

 

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Louis —susurra.

 

Yo quiero zafarme de él, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

 

Apoyo la cabeza en él y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito... Harry. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta.

 

Unos minutos después, Higgins aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

 

—Ven —Harry me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado.

 

¿Qué?

 

—Al helipuerto... en lo alto de este edificio.

 

Harry mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación.

 

Claro. El Charlie Tango. Higgins abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta seguro. Yo le sonrío a mi vez.

 

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

 

—Quédeselo, señor Tomlinson, con mis mejores deseos.

 

Me ruborizo mientras Harry rodea el coche y me coge de la mano. Intrigado, mira a Higgins, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

 

—¿A las nueve? —le dice Harry.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Harry asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar... me siento atraído, como Ícaro hacia el sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.

 

Al llegar al ascensor, él pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y él exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.

 

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Él baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos verdes, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

 

—Oh, dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

 

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

 

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Él me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.

 

¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

 

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Louis —susurra.

 

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

 

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

 

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre él. El dios que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento.

 

De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea. Hace viento y tengo frío. Harry me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio.

 

Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Harry y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

 

—Listo para despegar, señor. ¡Todo suyo!

 

—¿Lo has revisado todo?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Higgins te espera en la entrada.

 

—Gracias, señor Styles. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland. Señor —me saluda.

 

Harry asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.

 

Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

 

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

 

Yo me pongo muy colorado, y él desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.

 

Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente... Resulta muy seductor. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome.

 

Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

 

—¿Listo, cariño?

 

Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

 

—Sí.

 

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil... que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

 

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf... Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.

 

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta las instrucciones.

 

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado.

 

Harry gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y elhelicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.

 

Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver...

 

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Louis, ahora el anochecer.

 

Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierto.

 

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

 

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

 

La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardeceres espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

 

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial.

 

Estiro el cuello.

 

—Nunca he estado allí.

 

—Yo te llevaré... podemos ir a comer.

 

—Harry, lo hemos dejado.

 

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.

 

Me mira fijamente.

 

Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

 

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

 

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

 

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

 

—¿Un halago de su parte, señor Tomlinson? Es que soy un hombre con muy diversos talentos.

 

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor Styles.

 

Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecho, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

 

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

 

—Bien, gracias. Interesante.

 

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

 

—Ah, está bien.

 

¿Cómo voy a decirle aHarry que Jack me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

 

—¿Lo obvio?

 

—Ay, Harry, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtuso.

 

—¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo.

 

Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

 

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.

 

Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos... todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callado, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas de Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

 

***

 

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Harry aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.

 

La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Harry de toda la vida. Él maniobra para detener el Charlie Tango, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar eso.

 

Harry se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

 

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorTomlinson? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

 

—Sí, gracias, señor Styles —contesto, educado.

 

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.

 

Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del Charlie Tango.

 

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le conozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

 

—Joe.

 

Harry sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

 

—Vigílalo para Stephan. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

 

—Eso haré, señor Styles. Señor —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El coche espera abajo, señor. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

 

—Gracias, Joe.

 

Harry me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

 

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el Charlie Tango ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Harry está callado y pensativo... inquieto incluso; la atmósfera relajada que habíae ntre ambos ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Harry mira meditabundo por la ventanilla.

 

—Stan es solo un amigo —murmuro.

 

Harry se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca... ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí... por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Él se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

 

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Louis. Por favor, dime que comerás.

 

—Sí, Harry, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

 

—Lo digo enserio.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es este hombre... este hombre que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo mismo me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido él. Muevo la cabeza, confuso.

 

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Louis. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sano —dice en voz baja.

 

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.

 

Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

 

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.

 

El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Harry baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

 

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

 

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

 

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

 

—Louis, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

 

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

 

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

 

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio.

 

Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Stan. Al darme cuenta de que Stan ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, Stan!

 

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Stanley Lucas —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.

 

Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Harry, después vuelve a mirarme y se ruboriza.

 

Arqueo una ceja. Es mío... o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

 

—Ah, eres tú, Lou. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.

 

Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio. Vale, no se estaba fijando en Harry. ¡Se estaba fijando en mí!

 

—¿La conoces?

 

Harry frunce el ceño.

 

Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertado.

 

Él encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

 

—¿Qué quieres beber?

 

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

 

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

 

—¡Lou!

 

Stan se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

 

¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Perrie está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

—Lou, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces... bueno, raro. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?

 

Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también... no.

 

—Estoy bien, Stan. Y muy contento por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.

 

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

 

—¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

 

—Me ha traído Harry —digo con repentino recelo.

 

—Ah. —A Stan le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está?

 

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.

 

Cabeceo en dirección a Harry, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia él, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizado, contemplando a ese hombre increíblemente guapo que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambos nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

 

Dios... Ese maravilloso hombre quiere que vuelva con él, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una campánula al amanecer.

 

—¡Lou! —Stan me distrae y me siento arrastrado otra vez al aquí y ahora—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido... Escucha, tengo que avisarte...

 

De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

 

—Stan, la periodista del Portland Printz ha venido a verte. Vamos.

 

Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

 

—¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —Stan sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Lou.

 

Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.

 

Hay obras fotográficas de Stan por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Mucho de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportado por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.

 

Harry aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

 

—¿Está a la altura?

 

Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.

 

Él me mira desconcertado.

 

—El vino.

 

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?

 

Harry está contemplando la foto del lago.

 

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.

 

Él, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

 

—¿Harry Styles? —El fotógrafo del Portland Printz se acerca a Harry—. ¿Puedo hacerle una foto, señor?

 

—Claro.

 

Harry esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero él me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

 

—Gracias, señor Styles. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señor...? —pregunta.

 

—Tomlinson —contesto.

 

—Gracias, señor Tomlinson.

 

Y se marcha a toda prisa.

 

—Busqué en Internet fotos tuyas con alguna pareja. No hay ninguna. Por eso Perrie creía que eras gay.

 

Los labios de Harry esbozaron una sonrisa.

 

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con nadie, Louis... solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

 

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus... —miro alrededor inquieto para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos— ...sumisos?

 

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.

 

Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

 

Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos... su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

 

—Solo contigo, Louis —susurra.

 

Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

 

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver.

 

Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

 

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Harry, pero la chica me mira con total descaro. Es extraño. 

 

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos... míos.

 

Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónito, estupefacto. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, gritando, risueño. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

 

¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Stan trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante.

 

Petrificado, Harry mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

 

—Por lo visto no soy el único —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.

 

Creo que está enfadado.

 

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada verde me deja paralizado momentáneamente.

 

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

 

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadado, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.

 

Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

 

—Hola, tú eres la fuente de inspiración. Son unas fotos fantásticas.

 

Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Harry, ha vuelto.

 

—Eres un tipo con suerte.

 

El melenas rubio sonríe a Harry, que le mira con frialdad.

 

—Pues si —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

 

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

 

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

 

—¿Has comprado más de una?

 

Pone los ojos en blanco.

 

—Las he comprado todas, Louis. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

 

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

 

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

 

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenido, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

 

—Francamente, sí.

 

—Pervertido —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

 

Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

 

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Louis.

 

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

 

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

 

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

 

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.

 

Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

 

—Eres muy grosero.

 

Intento parecer escandalizado y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites?

 

Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

 

—Se te ve muy relajado en esas fotos, Louis. Yo no suelo verte así.

 

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.

 

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

 

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra.

 

Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

 

Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero ¿cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

 

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

 

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes —replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

 

  
Suspiro.

 

—Harry, tú me querías sumiso. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumiso... me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasivo, resignado, paciente, dócil, contenido». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

 

Continúo, y él frunce más el ceño.

 

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.

 

Entorna los ojos.

 

—Bien expresado, señor Tomlinson, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—. Venga, vamos a comer.

 

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

 

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

 

—Se llama Stan.

 

—Has hablado con Stan... ese chico que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracho y mareado—gruñe.

 

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

 

Harry me mira enfadado, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

 

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Louis —me susurra, amenazante.

 

Me pongo pálido, y Harry, crispado de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

 

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

 

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

 

—No. Ve... ahora... a despedirte.

 

Me hierve la sangre y le miro fijamente. Señor Maldito Obseso del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.

 

Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Stan. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer los que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

 

Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Stan, en todas y cada una de las palabras. Una de ella reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

 

—Stan.

 

—Lou. Perdonadme, chicas.

 

Stan les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Stan, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas, pero sin que le interesen.

 

—Pareces enfadado —dice.

 

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscado.

 

—Acabas de llegar.

 

—Ya lo sé, pero Harry tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Stan... eres muy bueno.

 

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

 

—Me ha encantado verte.

 

Me da un abrazo enorme, me levanta un poco del suelo, de manera que veo a Harry al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en los brazos de Stan. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Harry está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hasta nosotros.

 

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

 

—Hostia. Lo siento, Lou. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?

 

Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertado.

 

—Mmm... no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

 

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres un chico de póster.

 

Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Harry llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Stan no le ve.

 

Stan me suelta.

 

—No seas tan caro de ver, Lou. Ah, señor Styles, buenas noches.

 

—Señor Lucas, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Harry con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Louis?

 

—Adiós, Stan. Felicidades otra vez.

 

Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Harry me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.

 

Echa un vistazo arriba y debajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.

 

Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

 

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él con fuerza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Harry desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos llegan a mi miembro erecto.

 

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí... y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

 

Harry interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

 

—Tú... eres... mío —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Louis.

 

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

 

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

 

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Louis? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

 

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.  
 

 

—No. Solo es un amigo.

 

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú... tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy... —arruga la frente, buscando la palabras—... perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Lou, y contigo eso... —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—... simplemente se evapora.

 

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

 

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

 

—Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Harry—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

 

A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Harry —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor. Es muy romántico.

 

El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Harry al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que los dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

 

—Ahora mismo, señor.

 

El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Harry, desaparece. Harry pone su iPhone sobre la mesa. Madre mía, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

 

—¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo?

 

Suspira.

 

—No empieces, Louis.

 

—No soy un niño pequeño, Harry.

 

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

 

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Le miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque es un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

 

—¿Soy un crío porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolido.

 

—Por ponerme celoso aposta. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera?

 

Harry aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.

 

Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Stan... Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzado. Harry tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

 

—¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.

 

Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

 

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosco pero escarmentado.

 

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

 

—Esto... ese vino solo lo servimos en botella, señor.

 

—Pues una botella —espeta Harry.

 

—Señor —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello.

 

Miro ceñudo a Cincuenta. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, el dios que llevo dentro se alza somnoliento y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

 

—Estás muy arisco.

 

Me mira impasible.

 

—Me pregunto por qué será.

 

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?

 

Le sonrío con dulzura.

 

Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

 

—Lo siento —dice.

 

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariano desde la última vez que comimos.

 

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

 

—Ahí esta otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

 

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse serio—. Lou, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho... nada.

 

Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

 

—Te he extrañado... te he extrañado realmente, Harry. Estos últimos días han sido... difíciles.

 

Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé.

 

Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

 

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través de mi garganta.

 

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

 

—No, Harry, no lo soy.

 

—Estás enfadado por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como un idiota. Y tú... tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Louis?

 

Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.

 

¿Qué? Vaya... cambio de rumbo.

 

—Contéstame.

 

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumado. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes...?, lo olvide —susurro, avergonzado, y encojo lo hombros a modo de disculpa.

 

Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

 

—¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizado, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

 

Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furioso. El dios que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tu solito?

 

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?

 

Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotros seguimos mirándonos, ojos azules a verdes. Ambos llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Harry. Automáticamente, Harry la coge y bebe un sorbo.

 

—Está bien —dice cortante.

 

El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Harry no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy el primero en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Sin saborearlo apenas.

 

—Lo siento —murmuro.

 

De pronto me siento estúpido. Le dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberle parado?

 

—¿Qué sientes?

 

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad.

 

Él cierra los ojos, parece aliviado.

 

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

 

—Parece que tú estás bien.

 

Más que bien. Pareces tú.

 

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Lou. Vivo en una noche perpetua.

 

Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

 

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas.

 

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

 

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Louis. Y me sentí relajado.

 

Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino.

 

—Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

 

—No, Harry, no.

 

Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar...

 

—Bien —murmura.

 

Esa revelación me deja atónito. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizado. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato.

 

Dios mío. Comida.

 

—Come —ordena Harry.

 

En el fondo estoy hambriento, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentado frente al único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo.

 

—Que Dios me ayude, Louis; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual. ¡Come!

 

No te sulfures, Styles. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de pasta. Está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

 

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor.

 

Él no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se me deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y él se relaja de forma evidente.

 

Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que él entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré el mismo.

 

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente.

 

—¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.

 

Harry se para y escucha.

 

—No... pero sea quien sea es buena.

 

—A mi también me gusta.

 

Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

 

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

 

Él menea la cabeza.

 

—Come —dice gentilmente.

 

Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

 

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para el señor?

 

Él me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

 

—De verdad que estoy lleno —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

 

—Hemos de irnos enseguida. Higgins está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar.

 

—Tú también.

 

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Louis. Al menos has comido algo.

 

—¿Volveremos con el Charlie Tango?

 

—No, creo que me tomaré una copa. Higgins nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí solo durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar?

 

Oh, ese es su plan.

 

Harry llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su iPhone y hace una llamada.

 

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste.

 

Y cuelga el teléfono. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

 

—Eres muy cortante con Higgins, de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

 

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Louis.

 

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Harry.

 

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

 

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

 

—Una proposición diferente.

 

Vuelve el camarero, y Harry le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y él lo observa detenidamente.

 

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para él. No, nada tiene sentido. Harry acaba de pagar.

 

—Vamos. Higgins está fuera.

 

Nos levantamos y me coge la mano.

 

—No quiero perderte, Louis.

 

Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.

 

El Audi espera fuera. Harry me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Él se dirige al asiento del conductor, Higgins sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigado. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Harry, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.

 

Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, el pelo que le cae en rizos deliciosamente. Seguro que este hombre divino no es para mí.

 

Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Higgins se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestatal 5 y a Seattle.

 

Harry se gira para mirarme.

 

—Como iba diciendo, Louis, tengo que hacerte una proposición.

 

Miro de reojo a Higgins, nervioso.

 

—Higgins no te oye —asegura Harry.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Higgins —le llama Harry.

 

Higgins no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder. Harry se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Higgins se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

 

—¿Sí,señor?

 

—Gracias, Higgins. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

 

—Señor.

 

—¿Estás contento? Está escuchando su iPod. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

 

—¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera?

 

—Sí.

 

Ah.

 

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta?

 

De repente, Harry adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios... Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

 

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

 

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

 

—¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

 

—Sexo pervertido.

 

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

 

Miro nervioso a Higgins.

 

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.

 

  
Me ruborizo. El dios que llevo dentro está ahora inclinado de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en gesto de súplica.

 

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

 

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

 

No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón...

 

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

 

—Bueno, tienes esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

 

—Vale, osea que nada de fustas ni varas... ni tampoco cinturones —dice sardónico.

 

Yo le observo desconcertado.

 

—¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza?

 

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no.

 

—Fundamentalmente, Harry, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria.

 

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

 

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

 

—¿Ninguna?

 

Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustado. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

 

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

 

—¿Unos azotes con qué?

 

—Con esto.

 

Levanta la mano.

 

Me siento avergonzado e incómodo.

 

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobretodo con esas bolas de plata...

 

Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí... hazlo otra vez.

 

Él me sonríe.

 

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien.

 

—Más que bien —musito.

 

—Osea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor.

 

Me encojo de hombros.

 

—Sí, supongo.

 

¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter.

 

Él se acaricia el mentón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

—Louis, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincero y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mi me gusta hacer.

 

Yo le miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiado, pero no puedo verle bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre... eso es.

 

Él desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

 

—¿Y los castigos?

 

—Nada de castigos. —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

 

—¿Y las normas?

 

—Nada de normas.

 

—¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

 

—Te necesito más a ti, Louis. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco. Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico... comprendo como te ve. Estás tan guapo y se te ve tan relajado... No es que ahora no estés precioso, pero estás aquí sentado y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así. Pero yo soy un hombre egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisito, sincero, cálido, fuerte, listo, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivado. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otro es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.

 

Se me seca la boca. Dios... Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé que es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

 

—Harry, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría. Triste quizá, pero eres un buen hombre. Lo noto... eres generoso, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado realmente en serio. El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderle. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro.

 

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo quedecírtelo?

 

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto... como una isla. Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

 

Él me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y le cojo la cabeza con ambas manos.

 

—Te quiero, Harry Styles. Y tú estás dispuesto a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo... pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

 

Él desliza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

 

—Oh, Lou —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

 

Permanecemos sentados, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche... una pieza de piano relajante... reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. 

 

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Louis —murmura.

 

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué. Además, para hacerte los tatuajes han tenido que tocarte, ¿no?

 

—Con los tatuajes es diferente, me centro en el dolor, es una forma de escape.

 

Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

 

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los chulos de la puta adicta al crack... —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose.

 

De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Harry. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

 

—¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

 

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su chulo. —Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron... eso lo recuerdo.

 

No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo... Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

 

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

 

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.

 

Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a un crío de ojos verdes, sucio y solo, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

 

Oh, Harry. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Él tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentado y envuelto en su abrazo mientras Higgins nos conduce a través de la noche.

 

***

 

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle.

 

—Eh —dice Harry en voz baja.

 

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

 

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Lou.

 

—¿He dicho algo?

 

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

 

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

 

—No.

 

Enderezo la espalda y le miro.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque mañana tienes que trabajar.

 

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

 

—¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?

 

Me ruborizo.

 

—Bueno, puede...

 

Se echa a reír.

 

—Louis, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

 

—¡Qué!

 

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

 

—Oh.

 

Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Higgins aparca delante de mi apartamento. Harry baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

 

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

 

Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

 

—Ábrelo cuando estés dentro.

 

—¿No vas a pasar?

 

—No, Louis.

 

—¿Y cuándo te veré?

 

—Mañana.

 

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana.

 

Harry endurece el gesto.

 

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

 

—¿Dónde?

 

—No lo sé.

 

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

 

—Vale... Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

 

—Bien.

 

Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolsillo. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

 

Me derrito y se me escapa un leve gemido.

 

—Hasta mañana —musita él.

 

—Buenas noches, Harry.

 

Percibo el anhelo en mi voz.

 

Él sonríe.

 

—Entra —ordena.

 

Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargado con el misterioso paquete.

 

—Hasta luego, nene —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.

 

Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil McBook Pro, el iPhone y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es eso? Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado.

 

Lo abro y es un iPad. Madre mía... un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Harry:

 

 _Louis... esto es para ti._  
Sé lo que quieres oír.  
La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí.  
Harry.

 

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Harry Styles en forma de iPad de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Jack tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona.

 

Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta del planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Harry. Me quedo boquiabierto.

 

¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo.

 

Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Harry y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el Seattle Times. Harry está tan guapo que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mío!

 

Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words... lo que sea todo eso.

 

Pero Dios. ¿La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú: COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selecciono NOVELAS DE LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX. Otro menú. Presiono en el título: 'EL AMERICANO' DE HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo... ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo he de darle a un botón.

 

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que soy capaz de perderme en esta aplicación eternamente. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero él en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis... me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba.

 

«Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande... bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello... Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley... sí, he oído hablar de él. The Fray, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Harry. Sonrío. Otra llamada «Possession»... oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.

 

Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula «Try»de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama.

 

¿Esto significa que Harry va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Él me extrañó. Yo le extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. A la fuerza. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones... lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

 

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos favoritos de Perrie. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

 

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Harry.

 

¿O es una invitación?¿Contestará a mis preguntas? ¿Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto.

 

Me enjugo las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Saltó de la cama para coger el cacharro.

 

Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 9 de junio de 2015 23:56  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: IPAD

 

Me has hecho llorar otra vez.  
Me encanta el iPad.  
Me encantan las canciones.  
Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica.  
Te quiero.  
Gracias.  
Buenas noches.

 

Lou xx  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2015 00:03  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: iPad

 

Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado uno.  
Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos.  
Pero no estoy... así que vete a dormir.

 

Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Su respuesta me hace sonreír... siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Harry. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritario—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2015 00:07  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Señor Gruñón

 

Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tenso y probablemente malhumorado, señor Styles.  
Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí... no me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique...  
Sueña con ello, señor.

 

Lou xx  
P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Atkin?  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 junio de 2015 00:10  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen

 

Mi queridísimo señor Tomlinson:  
En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual... pero yo estaría muy contento de hacer una excepción con usted.  
Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Atkin también disfruta con mi sentido del humor.  
Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada.  
Por cierto... suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando.

 

Harry Styles  
Presidente tenso de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2015 00:12  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Buenas noche, dulces sueños

 

Bueno, ya que me lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormido ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti.

 

Lou xx  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2015 00:15  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Una petición más

 

Sueña conmigo  
x

 

Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del Charlie Tango de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él.

 

Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir?

 

José González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillado de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Harry.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

50 Sombras Más Oscuras - Capítulo 3:   
  
Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Harry me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.   
  
Jack levanta los ojos hacía mí, atónico.  
  
—Buenos días, Lou. Estás... radiante.  
  
Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!  
  
—He dormido bien, gracias, Jack. Buenos días.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Sonrío aliviado, y él me responde con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Harry.  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 08:05  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Ayúdame...  
  
Espero que hayas desayunado.  
Te eché de menos anoche.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
______________________________________  
  
______________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 08:33  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Libros viejos...  
  
Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica... he empezado a releer 'Robinson Crusoe'... y, naturalmente, te quiero.  
Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar.  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 08:36  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?  
  
Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.   
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 08:39  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Pesado  
  
Señor Styles, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará.  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 08:39  
Para: Louis Tomlinson:  
Asunto:¡Vamos!  
  
Vaya, señor Tomlinson, me encantan los desafíos…  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_____________________________________  
  
Estoy sentado frente a la pantalla sonriendo como un idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Jack y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.  
  
A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. Harry tiene un gusto muy ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y le quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?  
  
La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Harry.  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 16:05  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Aburrido  
  
Estoy mano sobre mano.  
¿Cómo estás?  
¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 16:15  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tus manos  
  
Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo.  
No estarías mano sobre mano.  
Estoy seguro de que yo podría darles mejor uso.  
De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…  
Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias.  
Todo es muy árido.  
Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente distraído de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_____________________________________  
  
Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe él? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando.  
  
A las cinco y media en punto, Jack se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos y una camisa negra.  
  
—¿Una copa, Lou? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.  
  
—¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzado.  
  
—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?  
  
Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.  
  
—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar  
  
—Fifty’s.  
  
—Me tomas el pelo.  
  
Me mira extrañado.  
  
—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?  
  
—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí.  
  
—¿Qué te apetecerá beber?  
  
—Una cerveza, por favor.  
  
—Muy bien.  
  
Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Harry desde el iPhone.  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 17:36  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente  
  
Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty’s.  
Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas.  
Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, señor Styles.  
  
Lou xx  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 17:38  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Riesgos  
  
Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 17:40  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Riesgos?  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 10 de junio de 2013 17:42  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Simplemente…  
  
Era un comentario, señor Tomlinson.  
Hasta pronto.  
Más pronto que tarde, nene.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_____________________________________  
  
Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Harry Styles. Discutir un poco con él por e-mail provoca eso en mí. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro. Llevó también mis pantalones cortos favoritos.  
  
Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre.  
  
—¿Señor Tomlinson?  
  
Me vuelvo, sorprendido, y un chico pálido con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálido y extrañamente inexpresivo.  
  
—¿Señor Louis Tomlinson? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque este hablando.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto.  
  
¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
—No… solo quería verte.  
  
Habla con la voz muy baja, inquietante. Y tiene el pelo teñido de negro con una franja azul oscuro en el flequillo, que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos, pero inexpresivos. No hay menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.  
  
—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.  
  
Lo miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas más grande.  
  
Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.  
  
—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza.  
  
Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.  
  
—Perdona… ¿quién eres?  
  
—¿Yo? No soy nadie.  
  
Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por el pelo, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la sudadera y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca.  
  
Dios…  
  
—Que tenga un buen día, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavado en el sitio. Veo cómo su silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos.  
  
¿De qué iba eso?  
  
Confuso, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Él tiene algo que ver con Harry.  
  
El Fifty’s es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Jack está en la barra con Elizabeth y Courtney, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Claire, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.  
  
—¡Hola, Lou!  
  
Jack me pasa una botella de Bud.  
  
—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectado todavía por mi encuentro con el Chico Fantasma.  
  
—Salud.  
  
Chocamos las botellas y él sigue conversando con Elizabeth. Claire me sonríe con simpatía.  
  
—¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.  
  
—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.  
  
—Hoy se te ve mucho más contento.  
  
—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?  
  
Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvado. Resulta que Claire tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Perrie se fue a Barbados.  
  
Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Perrie… y Zayn. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Harry si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Niall, el hermanastro de Perrie, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Harry le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con el extraño Chico Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente.  
  
Mientras charlo con Claire, Elizabeth me pasa otra cerveza.  
  
—Gracias —le sonrío.  
  
Resulta muy fácil charlar con Claire —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.  
  
Cuando Elizabeth y Courtney se van, Jack se viene con Claire y conmigo. ¿Dónde está Harry? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Claire.  
  
—Lou, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?  
  
Jack habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.  
  
—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Jack. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.  
  
—Eres un chico muy listo, Lou. Llegarás lejos.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé que más decir.  
  
—¿Vives lejos?  
  
—En el barrio de Pike Market.  
  
—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?  
  
—Bueno… eh…  
  
Le siento antes de verle. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica.  
  
Harry me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.  
  
—Hola, nene —murmura.  
  
Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación. Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarle mientras él observa a Jack, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca desabrochada. Está para comérselo.  
  
Jack se aparta, incómodo.  
  
—Jack, este es Harry —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? —. Harry, Jack.  
  
—Yo soy el novio —dice Harry con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Jack.  
  
Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen que tiene delante.  
  
—Yo soy el jefe —replica Jack, arrogante—. Lou me habló de un exnovio.  
  
Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.  
  
—Bueno, ya no soy un ex —responde Harry tranquilamente—. Vamos, nene, hemos de irnos.  
  
—Por favor, quedaos a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Jack con amabilidad.  
  
No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Claire, que, naturalmente, contempla a Harry con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras personas?  
  
—Tenemos planes —apunta Harry con su sonrisa enigmática.  
  
¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.  
  
—Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.  
  
—Hasta el lunes.  
  
Sonrío a Jack, a Claire y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Jack, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Harry.  
  
Higgins está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.  
  
—¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos? —le pregunto a Harry cuando me abre la puerta del coche.  
  
—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.  
  
—Hola, Higgins —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson —me saluda Higgins con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Harry se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.  
  
—Hola —dice bajito.  
  
Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Higgins nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Harry. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre él aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche.  
  
Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.  
  
—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.  
  
—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?  
  
—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes.  
  
—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Louis. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.  
  
Yo le sonrío radiante.  
  
—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?  
  
Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.  
  
—Creo que eres muy presuntuoso, señor Styles. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.  
  
Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.  
  
—Higgins, a casa del señor Tomlinson, por favor.  
  
—Señor —asiente Higgins, y se incorpora al tráfico.  
  
—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.  
  
—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
—Bien, gracias.  
  
Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía; y vuelve a besarme la mano.  
  
—Estás guapísimo —dice.  
  
—Tú también.  
  
—Tu jefe, Jack Hyde, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?  
  
¡Vaya! Esto si que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con vuestro concurso de meadas?  
  
Harry sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus calzoncillos, Louis —dice con sequedad.  
  
Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nervioso, y echo un vistazo a Higgins.  
  
—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe.  
  
—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Creo que sí.  
  
¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?  
  
—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.  
  
—Harry, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…  
  
Todavía. Solo se acerca demasiado.  
  
—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.  
  
—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.  
  
—Lo digo enserio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.  
  
—Tú no tienes poder para eso. —¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Harry?  
  
Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.  
  
—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizado.  
  
En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.  
  
—No exactamente.  
  
—La has comprado. SIP. Ya.  
  
Me mira cauteloso y pestañea.  
  
—Es posible.  
  
—¿La has comprado o no?  
  
—La he comprado.  
  
¿Qué demonios…?  
  
—¿Por qué? —grito, espantado.  
  
Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.  
  
—Porque puedo, Louis. Necesito que estés a salvo.  
  
—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!  
  
—Y no lo haré.  
  
Aparto mi mano de la suya.  
  
—Harry…  
  
Me faltan las palabras.  
  
—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?  
  
—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadado contigo. —Estoy furioso—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutivo responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?  
  
Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieto y de reojo a Higgins, que nos ignora estoicamente.  
  
Maldición. ¡Vaya un momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!  
  
Harry abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambos nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia.  
  
Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Higgins aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento.  
  
Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta.  
  
Oigo que Harry le dice a Higgins entre dientes:  
  
—Creo que más vale que esperes aquí.  
  
Noto que le tengo detrás, mientras rebusco en el bolsillo intentando coger las llaves de la puerta principal.  
  
—Louis —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado.  
  
Suspiro y me giro para mirarle a la cara. Estoy tan enfadado con él que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.  
  
—Primero, hace tiempo que no te follo… mucho tiempo, tal como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay en Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.  
  
Yo le miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus verdes profundidades.  
  
—Así que ahora eres mi jefe —replico.  
  
—Técnicamente, soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe.  
  
—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando al jefe del jefe de mi jefe.  
  
—En este momento, estás discutiendo con él —responde Harry irritado.  
  
—Eso es porque es un auténtico gilipollas —mascullo.  
  
Harry, atónito, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?  
  
—¿Un gilipollas? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadado contigo, no me hagas reír!  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.  
  
—¿Un gilipollas? —repite Harry.  
  
Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.  
  
—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadado contigo! —grito.  
  
Y él sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, y no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?  
  
—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísimo contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta.  
  
Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.  
  
—Eres imprevisible, señor Tomlinson, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadano, empresario y consumidor, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?  
  
—¿Has hablado con el doctor Atkin de eso?  
  
Se ríe.  
  
—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Louis?  
  
Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Harry se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Higgins, y el Audi se marcha.  
  
Es raro estar con Harry Styles en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para él.  
  
Sigo enfadado: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy un adulto —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarle?  
  
Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verle aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… le quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Él echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno.  
  
—Es bonito —dice.  
  
—Los padres de Perrie lo compraron para ella.  
  
Asiente abstraído y sus vivaces ojos verdes descansan en los míos, me miran.  
  
—Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizándome por los nervios.  
  
—No, gracias, Louis.  
  
Su mirada se ensombrece.  
  
¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?  
  
—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Louis? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja.  
  
Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.  
  
—Sigo enfadado contigo.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadado.  
  
—¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto.  
  
Él asiente despacio.  
  
—Sí, a ti —murmura.  
  
Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.  
  
Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Un ardor sofocante que me aturde y siento las piernas como si fueran gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Le deseo.  
  
—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.  
  
—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.  
  
No quiero hablar de comida.  
  
Entorna los ojos.  
  
—Tienes que comer.  
  
—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.  
  
—¿De qué tiene hambre, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—Creo que ya lo sabe, señor Styles.  
  
Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.  
  
—¿Quieres que te bese, Louis? —me susurra bajito al oído.  
  
—Sí —digo sin aliento.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
—Por todas partes.  
  
—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.  
  
Estoy perdido; no está jugando limpio.  
  
—Por favor —murmuro.  
  
—Por favor, ¿qué?  
  
—Tócame.  
  
—¿Dónde, nene?  
  
Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y él se aparta inmediatamente.  
  
—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
No… vuelve.  
  
—No.  
  
Niega con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Nada de nada?  
  
No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.  
  
Me mira desconcertado y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia él, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.  
  
—Oye, Lou…  
  
Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.  
  
—A veces no te importa —comento quejoso—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.  
  
Arquea una ceja.  
  
—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?  
  
Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta?  
  
—Ven, comamos algo.  
  
—¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.  
  
—Lo sé, nene.  
  
Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.  
  
—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos verdes—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesado en posponer la gratificación.  
  
Ah… ¿desde cuando?  
  
—Yo ya he sido seducido y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante.  
  
Me sonríe con ternura.  
  
—Come. Estás demasiado flaco.  
  
Me besa la frente y me suelta.  
  
Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Sigo enfadado porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadado porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.  
  
—El señorito está enfadado, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.  
  
—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson, estoy escandalizado —dice en tono burlón.  
  
—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.  
  
Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Harry travieso que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarle lo hace aún más difícil.  
  
El dios que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativo. Hemos de trabajar en eso.  
  
Mientras Harry y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesto y anhelante, y él, relajado, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso.  
  
—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.  
  
—¿A comprar?  
  
—La comida.  
  
—¿No tienes nada aquí?  
  
Se le endurece el gesto.  
  
Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadado.  
  
—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.  
  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?  
  
Harry parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.  
  
—No me acuerdo.  
  
—¿La señora Jones se encarga de todas las compras?  
  
—Creo que Higgins la ayuda. No estoy seguro.  
  
—¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.  
  
—Un salteado suena bien.  
  
Harry sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.  
  
—¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?  
  
—Higgins, cuatro años, me parece. La señora Jones más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?  
  
—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizado.  
  
—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesto.  
  
—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.  
  
Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.  
  
Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.  
  
—¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.  
  
—Cerveza… creo.  
  
—Compraré un poco de vino.  
  
Ay, Dios. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie’s. Harry vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.  
  
—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.  
  
—Veré qué tienen.  
  
Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. Le veo salir por la puerta muy decidido, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento.  
  
Le deseo tal como le recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. El dios que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…  
  
Harry mete las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy raro, muy distinto de su porte habitual de presidente.  
  
—Se te ve muy… doméstico.  
  
—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.  
  
Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, él saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.  
  
—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.  
  
Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aún así apenas le conozco.  
  
—¿En qué estás pensando?  
  
Harry interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la americana y la deja sobre el sofá.  
  
—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.  
  
Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.  
  
—Me conoces mejor que nadie.  
  
—No creo que sea verdad.  
  
De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Robinson aparece en mi mente.  
  
—La cuestión, Louis, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada.  
  
Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.  
  
—Salud —dice.  
  
—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras él mete la botella en la nevera.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.  
  
—No, no hace falta… siéntate.  
  
—Me gustaría ayudar.  
  
Parece sincero.  
  
—Puedes picar las verduras.  
  
—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.  
  
—Supongo que no lo necesitas.  
  
Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundido.  
  
—¿Nunca has picado una verdura?  
  
—No.  
  
Lo miro riendo.  
  
—¿Te estás riendo de mí?  
  
—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconozcámoslo, Harry, creo que esto es nuevo. Ven, te enseñaré.  
  
Le rozo y se aparta. El dios que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.  
  
—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.  
  
—Parece bastante fácil.  
  
—No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo —le aseguro con ironía.  
  
Él me observa impasible un momento y después se pone a ello, mientras yo comienzo a preparar los dados de pollo. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día.  
  
Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, él se queda muy quieto.  
  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Louis —murmura sombrío, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.  
  
—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, coqueteando.  
  
Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con él a cada momento.  
  
—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empiezo con el segundo pimiento rojo.  
  
—¿Picar? —Le miro—. Son años de práctica.  
  
Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Él se queda inmóvil otra vez.  
  
—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Louis, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina.  
  
Oh, vaya, esto funciona.  
  
—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.  
  
—¿Me estás desafiando?  
  
—Puede.  
  
Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.  
  
—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.  
  
Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de los labios de Harry Styles, y solo él puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con las manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, él está a mi lado.  
  
—¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.  
  
—No, Louis. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas.  
  
Su voz es tenue y seductora.  
  
Y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, embebiéndonos el uno del otro… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguno diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por ese chico me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.  
  
De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia él, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Louis? —jadea.  
  
—A ti —gimo.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
—En la cama.  
  
Me suelta, me coge en brazos y me lleva deprisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita. Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas beis.  
  
—¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.  
  
—Hazme el amor.  
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
Madre mía.  
  
—Tienes que decírmelo, nene.  
  
Por Dios…  
  
—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.  
  
Él sonríe, me agarra de la camisa y tira hacia él.  
  
—Buen chico —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.  
  
Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Él no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la camisa por encima de los hombros, y yo le suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Él se inclina hasta la cintura de mis pantalones, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.  
  
—Dime lo que quieras, Louis.  
  
Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.  
  
—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta.  
  
Él se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.  
  
—Mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos —murmuro, y él, pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.  
  
Oh, me siento tan poderoso. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis calzoncillos. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme del calzado y la ropa, de manera que me quedo desnudo. Él se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.  
  
—¿Ahora qué, Louis?  
  
—Chupa.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
—Ya sabes dónde.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
Ah, es implacable. Avergonzado, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y él sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificado pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitado.  
  
—Oh, encantado —dice entre risas.  
  
Me besa la punta y despliega su lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Él no para, me rodea el miembro con la lengua y me vuelve loco, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…  
  
—Harry, por favor —suplico.  
  
No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.  
  
—¿Por favor qué, Louis?  
  
—Hazme el amor.  
  
—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.  
  
—No. Te quiero dentro de mí.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Por favor.  
  
No ceja en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.  
  
—Harry… por favor.  
  
Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación.  
  
Es tan erótico…  
  
—¿Y bien? —pregunta.  
  
—Y bien, ¿qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.  
  
—Yo sigo vestido.  
  
Le miro boquiabierto y confundido.  
  
¿Desnudarle? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y él da un paso atrás.  
  
—Ah, no —me riñe.  
  
Por Dios, quiere decir los pantalones.  
  
Uf… y eso me da una idea. El dios que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante él. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho el cinturón y la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, y lo libero. Uau.  
  
Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y él me está mirando con… ¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?  
  
Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita los calcetines, y yo lo tomo en mi mano, y aprieto y tiro hacia atrás. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Con mucho tiento, me meto su miembro en mi boca y chupo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…  
  
—Ah, Lou… oh, despacio.  
  
Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo le empujo más a fondo en mi boca, y junto los labios, tan fuerte como puedo, me cubro los dientes y chupo fuerte.  
  
—Joder —masculla.  
  
Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y hago girar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Mmm… me siento tan bien.  
  
—Lou, ya basta. Para.  
  
Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Styles, suplica), y otra vez.  
  
—Lou, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.  
  
Lo hago otra vez, y él se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa por la cabeza, y luego, como un buen chico, se agacha para sacar un paquetito plateado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo. Está jadeando, como yo.  
  
—Túmbate. Quiero mirarte.  
  
Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia él mientras saca el condón. Le deseo tanto. Me mira y se relame.  
  
—Eres precioso, Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo y con los dedos prepara a mi cuerpo, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de él, pero no se detiene.  
  
No… Para. Te deseo.  
  
—Harry, por favor.  
  
—¿Por favor, qué? —murmura.  
  
—Te quiero dentro de mí.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
—Por favor.  
  
Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendido sobre mí. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.  
  
Cierro lo ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirle, para unirme a él, gimiendo en voz alta. Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera y otra vez.  
  
—Más rápido, Harry, más rápido… por favor.  
  
Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad —castigador, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de él.  
  
—Vamos, nene —gime—. Dámelo.  
  
Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, y él sigue gritando mi nombre.  
  
—¡Lou! ¡Oh, joder, Lou!  
  
Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la cara del hombre al que amo. Harry tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no le toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mí.   
  
—He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.  
  
—Yo también —susurro.  
  
Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.  
  
—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.  
  
—Vale —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPad.  
  
—No se merecen, Louis.  
  
—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?  
  
—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecho—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacho, estoy hambriento —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con él.  
  
—¿Muchacho? —digo con una risita mientras saco una toalla del armario y me limpio el torso.  
  
—Muchacho. Comida, ahora, por favor.  
  
—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señor… Me pondré ahora mismo.  
  
Al pasar, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Harry lo coge y me mira, desconcertado.  
  
—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella.  
  
Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?  
  
—¿En tu cama? —murmura.  
  
—Sí —me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.  
  
—Qué afortunado, Charlie Tango —dice con aire sorprendido.  
  
Sí, soy un sentimental, Styles, porque te quiero.  
  
—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y él se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  


***

  
Harry y yo estamos sentados en la alfombra persa de Perrie, comiendo con palillos el salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Harry está apoyado en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo largo recogido en una pequeña coleta, lleva los pantalones y la camisa, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Harry.  
  
—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.  
  
Yo estoy sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerto de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.  
  
—Casi siempre cocino yo. Perrie no sabe.  
  
—¿Te enseñó tu madre?  
  
—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Mark… bueno, él habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.  
  
Harry se me queda mirando.  
  
—¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?  
  
—Su marido, Steve, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Mark. El matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.  
  
Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.  
  
—¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro?  
  
—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con Mark.  
  
—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de él —observa con ternura.  
  
—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.  
  
—Estás acostumbrado a cuidar a la gente.  
  
El deje de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendido por su expresión cauta.  
  
—Yo quiero cuidarte.  
  
En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción inefable.  
  
El ritmo de mi corazón de acelera.  
  
—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.  
  
Arquea una ceja.  
  
—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.  
  
—Sigo enfadado contigo porque compraras SIP.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Lo sé, pero no me iba a frenar porque tú te enfadaras, nene.  
  
—¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Jack?  
  
Entorna los ojos.  
  
—Ese cabrón más vale que vigile.  
  
—¡Harry! —le riño—. Es mi jefe.  
  
Harry aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece un colegial tozudo.  
  
—No se lo digas —dice.  
  
—¿Qué no les diga qué?  
  
—Que soy el propietario. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.  
  
—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmado.  
  
—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Harry con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.  
  
—Si me marcho y me encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? —insinúo burlón.  
  
—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?  
  
Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.  
  
—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción.  
  
—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórico.  
  
Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñudo. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.  
  
—¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protector?  
  
—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.  
  
—Que alguien llame al doctor Atkin —murmuro.  
  
Él deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.  
  
—¿Quieres algo de postre?  
  
—¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una mirada lasciva.  
  
—Yo no. —¿Por qué yo no? El dios que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguido, todo oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.  
  
—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.  
  
¿Qué? Me lo quedo mirando estupefacto y él se pone de pie ágilmente.  
  
—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Toda la noche.  
  
—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.  
  
—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?  
  
—En el horno.  
  
Le sonrío con dulzura.  
  
Inclina la cabeza aun lado, suspira y cabecea.  
  
—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Sus ojos centellean.  
  
Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?  
  
—Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas.  
  
Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.  
  
—¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?  
  
Él se palpa el torso, el estómago y los bolsillos de los pantalones.  
  
—Muy gracioso. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.  
  
—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señor Styles, y creí que habías dicho que es sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.  
  
—Bien, Louis, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos».  
  
Le miro boquiabierto. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y él me sonríe satisfecho y por lo visto perversamente encantado consigo mismo. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca una tarrina del mejor Ben & Jerry’s de vainilla.  
  
—Esto servirá. —Me mira con sus ojos turbios—. Ben & Jerry’s & Lou —añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.  
  
Ay, madre. Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Él abre el cajón de los cubiertos y coge una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba. Oh, esa lengua.  
  
Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con comida.  
  
—Espero que estés calentito —susurra—. Voy a enfriarte con esto. Ven.  
  
Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.  
  
Una vez en mi dormitorio, coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.  
  
—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?  
  
Asiento, observándole fascinado. Harry coge en Charlie Tango.  
  
—No enredes con mi globo —le advierto.  
  
Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.  
  
—Ni se me ocurriría, nene, pero quiero enredar contigo y esas sábanas.  
  
Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.  
  
—Quiero atarte.  
  
Oh.  
  
—De acuerdo —susurro.  
  
—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que te estés quieto.  
  
—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.  
  
Él se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.  
  
—Usaremos esto.  
  
Coge el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.  
  
Se me abre la bata y yo permanezco paralizado bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnudo ante él. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.  
  
—Túmbate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.  
  
Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue y desvaída de mi lamparita.  
  
Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnudo aquí, con Harry, agradezco esa luz vaga. Él está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.  
  
—Podría pasarme el día entero mirándote, Louis —dice, y sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.  
  
Obedezco y él me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me ata la mano derecha, y vuelve a tensar la banda.  
  
En cuanto me tiene atado, mirándole, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarle. Se me ocurre entonces que tampoco ninguno de sus sumisos debe de haberle tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Él nunca ha perdido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas.  
  
Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un besito en los labios. Luego se levanta y se quita la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se desabrocha los pantalones y los tira al suelo.  
  
Está gloriosamente desnudo. El dios que llevo dentro hace un tripe salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca. Realmente es extraordinariamente hermoso. Tiene una silueta de trazo clásico. Espaldas anchas y musculosas y caderas estrechas: el triángulo invertido. Es obvio que lo trabaja. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándole. Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos tirantes y no puedo moverme.  
  
—Así mejor —asegura.  
  
Coge la tarrina de helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Retira la tapa de la tarrina muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.  
  
—Mmm… todavía está bastante duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso —susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo buena que puede estar esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe burlón—. ¿Quieres un poco?  
  
Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadado… sentado sobre mí y comiendo de una tarrina de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… 

 

Asiento, tímido.  
  
Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces él vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.  
  
—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
—Eh —protesto.  
  
—Vaya, señor Tomlinson, ¿le gusta la vainilla?  
  
—Sí —digo con más energía de la pretendida, e intento en vano quitármelo de encima.  
  
Se echa a reír.  
  
—Tenemos ganas de pelea, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.  
  
—Helado —ruego.  
  
—Bueno, ya que hoy me has complacido mucho, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.  
  
Me entran ganas de reír. Realmente está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Coge otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. Vale, basta.  
  
—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.  
  
Coge otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y él deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Él lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.  
  
—Mmm… Si viene de ti todavía está mejor, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Él coge otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mi pecho. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre mis pezones.  
  
Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría.  
  
—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Harry en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura de la tarrina.  
  
Es una tortura. A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy jadeando.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco?  
  
Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Harry y a vainilla. Deliciosa.  
  
Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, él vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.  
  
—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Harry le brillan los ojos—. Vas a tener que quedarte quieto, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.   
  
Me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino.  
  
Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieto, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Él baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.  
  
Gimo. Dios… Está frío, tórrido, es tentador, pero él no para. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi pene. Y grito, fuerte.  
  
—Calla —dice Harry en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora lo ansío calladamente.  
  
—Oh… por favor… Harry.  
  
—Lo sé, nene, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia.  
  
No para, simplemente no para, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba. Él desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud, los mueve dentro y fuera.  
  
—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente las paredes interiores de mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mi próstata, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito mi miembro.  
  
E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras ni paro de retorcerme y gemir. Santo Dios, qué rápido ha sido…  
  
Soy vagamente consciente de que él ha parado. Está sobre mí, poniéndose un condón, y luego me penetra, rápido y enérgico.  
  
—¡Oh, sí! —gruñe al hundirse en mí.  
  
Está pegajoso: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre los dos. Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundo, cuando de pronto Harry sale de mi cuerpo y me da la vuelta.  
  
—Así —murmura, y bruscamente vuelve a estar en mi interior, pero no inicia su habitual ritmo de castigo inmediatamente.  
  
Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentado encima de él. Sube las manos por mis muslos, me cubre con una de ellas la polla. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, y flexiona las caderas, deliciosamente, colmándome una y otra vez.  
  
—¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.  
  
—No —digo sin aliento.  
  
Él sonríe de nuevo pegado a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.  
  
—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré marchar.  
  
Gruño cuando él incrementa el ritmo.  
  
—Eres mío, Louis.  
  
—Sí, tuyo —jadeo.  
  
—Yo cuido de los que es mió —sisea, y me muerde la oreja.  
  
Grito.  
  
—Eso es, nene, quiero oírte.  
  
Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y me penetra con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Me cojo el pene con la mano derecha y comienzo a darme placer. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. ¡Otra vez!  
  
Solo soy sensaciones. Esto es lo que él me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en él. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Yo soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar. Soy suyo… absolutamente suyo.  
  
—Vamos, nene —gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como el aprendiz que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntos.  
  
Estoy acurrucado en sus brazos sobre las sábanas pegajosas. El tiene la frente pegada a mi espalda.  
  
—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.  
  
—A mi también —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.  
  
—¿Y si me dejas?  
  
Es una idea terrorífica.  
  
—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No creo que nunca me canse de ti, Louis.  
  
Me doy la vuelta y le miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y le beso con cariño. Él sonríe y extiende la mano para colocarme bien el flequillo.  
  
—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Louis. Removería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así.  
  
Suena muy triste, abrumado incluso.  
  
Vuelvo a besarle. Quiero animarnos de algún modo, pero Harry lo hace por mí.  
  
—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.  
  
Sonrío, con repentina timidez.  
  
—Claro que iré.  
  
Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Nada.  
  
—Dime —insiste.  
  
—No tengo nada que ponerme.  
  
Harry parece momentáneamente incómodo.  
  
—No te enfades, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa. Estoy seguro de que hay un par de trajes.  
  
Frunzo los labios.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —comento con tono sardónico.  
  
No quiero pelearme con él esta noche. Necesito una ducha.  


***

  
_ El chico que se parece a mí espera fuera frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… él es yo. Estoy pálido y sucio, y la ropa que llevo me viene grande. Le estoy mirando a él, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.  
  
—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.  
  
—¿Quién eres?   
  
—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?  
  
—Pues ya somos dos… no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…  
  
Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a chillar. _   
  
—¡Por Dios, Lou!  
  
Harry me zarandea para que despierte.  
  
Estoy tan desorientado. Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Harry. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.  
  
—Nene, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.  
  
—Ah.  
  
Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su luz tenue. Él baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.  
  
—El chico —murmuro.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chico? —pregunta con dulzura.  
  
—Había un chico en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.  
  
Harry se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita se intensifica, veo que está lívido.  
  
—¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternado.  
  
Se sienta y me mira fijamente.  
  
—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.  
  
—¿Quién? —insisto.  
  
—Es Michael.  
  
Yo trago saliva. ¡El ex sumiso! Recuerdo que Harry habló de él antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.  
  
—¿El chico que puso esa canción en tu iPod?  
  
—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?  
  
—Dijo: «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?», y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo «Nadie».  
  
Harry cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa para él?  
  
Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizá le echa de menos? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… esto… relaciones. Seguro que él firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que él quería, encantado de darle lo que necesitaba.  
  
Oh, no… y yo no puedo. La idea me da náuseas.   
  
Harry sale de la cama, se pone los pantalones y va al salón. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me levanto, me pongo su camisa blanca y le sigo.  
  
Vaya, está al teléfono.  
  
—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?  
  
—Hacia… ¿las seis menos diez? —balbuceo.  
  
¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Michael? Harry transmite esa información a quien sea que esté al aparato, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.  
  
—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco habría pensado que él haría eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con él… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuando puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntralo, Welch… tiene problemas. Encuéntralo.  
  
Cuelga.  
  
—¿Quieres un té? —pregunto.  
  
Té, la respuesta de Mark a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno el hervidor de agua.  
  
—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama.  
  
Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.  
  
—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo?  
  
Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás despistarme con sexo.  
  
Él se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.  
  
—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto le irrita.  
  
Pongo el hervidor al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de ataque inminente. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?  
  
Percibo que me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan de aprensión.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño.  
  
Él sacude la cabeza.  
  
—¿No piensas contármelo?  
  
Suspira y cierra los ojos.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrado en esto.  
  
—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Él me encontró y me abordó a la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.  
  
Él vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.  
  
—¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.  
  
Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—De acuerdo —dice, resignado—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te encontró. A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotros en Portland, no sé.  
  
Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí mismo.  
  
Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras él camina nervioso de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:  
  
—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Michael se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Gail.  
  
—¿Gail?  
  
—La señora Jones.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que «le montó una escena»?  
  
Me mira, tanteando.  
  
—Dime. Te estás guardando algo.  
  
Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía.  
  
Él parpadea, sorprendido.  
  
—Lou, yo…  
  
Se calla.  
  
—¿Por favor?  
  
Suspira, derrotado.  
  
—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios!  
  
Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.  
  
—Gail le llevó al hospital. Pero Michael se marchó antes de que yo llegara.  
  
Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?  
  
—El psiquiatra que lo examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de auxilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Desde entonces he intentado localizarlo para proporcionarle ayuda.  
  
—¿Le dijo algo a la señora Jones?  
  
Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómodo.  
  
—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que me oculta algo.  
  
Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Michael quiere volver a la vida de Harry y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? Santo cielo… resulta aterrador. Pero efectivo. ¿Harry se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero él desaparece antes de que él llegue? Qué extraño…  
  
—¿No puedes localizarlo? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?  
  
—No sabe dónde esta. Ni su marido tampoco.  
  
—¿Marido?  
  
—Sí —dice en tono abstraído—, lleva unos dos años casado.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—¿Así que estaba casado cuando estuvo contigo?  
  
Dios. Realmente, Harry no tiene escrúpulos.  
  
—¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marcho y se casó con ese tipo poco después.  
  
—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?  
  
Mueve la cabeza con pesar.  
  
—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su marido.  
  
—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumiso hace unos tres años?  
  
—Dos años y medio más o menos.  
  
—Y quería más.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pero ¿tú no querías?  
  
—Eso ya lo sabes.  
  
—Así que te dejó.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, como mínimo, tiene una teoría.  
  
—Pero sospechas…  
  
Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.  
  
—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.  
  
¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí? «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»  
  
Miro fijamente a Harry, esplendorosamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Le tengo: es mío. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo él se parecía a mí: teníamos el mismo tipo de cuerpo, los mismos ojos claros. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso. Sí… ¿Qué tengo yo que él no tenga?  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.  
  
—Me olvidé de él. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… arranque de testosterona con Jack, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.  
  
—¿Arranque de testosterona? —dice torciendo el gesto.  
  
—Sí. El concurso de meadas.  
  
—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es un arranque de testosterona.  
  
—¿No preferirías una taza de té?  
  
—No, Louis, no lo prefiero.  
  
Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de «Te deseo y te deseo ahora». Dios… es tan excitante.  
  
—Olvídate de él. Ven.  
  
Me tiende la mano.  
  
Cuando le doy la mano, el dios que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.  
  
***  
  
Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazado a Harry Styles, desnudo. Aunque está profundamente dormido, me tiene sujeto entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre.  
  
Levanto un poco la cabeza, temeroso de despertarle. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajado, tan absolutamente bello. No puedo creer que este Adonis sea mío, todo mío.  
  
Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el torso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos sobre sus tatuajes, y él no se mueve. Dios santo. Casi no puedo creerlo. El realmente mío… durante estos preciosos momentos. Me inclino sobre él y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Él gime bajito, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.  
  
—Hola —digo con una sonrisita culpable.  
  
—Hola —contesta receloso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
—Mirarte.  
  
Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro hacia su vello púbico. Él atrapa mi mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de Harry satisfecho. Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas.  
  
Oh… ¿por qué no me dejarás tocarte?  
  
De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.  
  
—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, señor Tomlinson —me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.  
  
—¿Te encanta? —pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta con sus ojos oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.  
  
Clava su erección en mí y yo levanto la pelvis para acogerla.  
  
—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.  
  
***  
  
Estoy de pie delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero es demasiado largo. Llevo unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta, y detrás de mí Harry, recién duchado, se está vistiendo. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.  
  
—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—¿Kickboxing?  
  
—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Claude. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.  
  
Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, mientras empieza a abotonarse la camisa blanca.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?  
  
—Te gustará como entrenador.  
  
—¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma —le digo en broma.  
  
Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.  
  
—Pero, nene, yo quiero que estés en forma para lo que tengo pensado.  
  
Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez? ¿Quiero yo volver allí?  
  
¡Pues claro que quieres!, me grita el dios que llevo dentro.  
  
Yo miro fijamente esos ojos verdes fascinantes e indescifrables.  
  
—Sé que tienes ganas —me susurra.  
  
Enrojezco, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Michael era capaz de hacerlo se cuela de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y Harry me mira inquieto.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta preocupado.  
  
—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Claude.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
El rostro de Harry se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Parece que le ha tocado la lotería, aunque seguramente él nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.  
  
—Sí, vaya… Si te hace feliz… —digo en tono burlón.  
  
Él tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.  
  
—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?  
  
Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.  
  
—Me gustaría cortarme el pelo y… mmm… tengo que ingresar un talón y comprarme un coche.  
  
—Ah —dice con cierto deje de suficiencia, y se muerde el labio.  
  
Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.  
  
—Aquí tienes —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con «Aquí tienes»?  
  
Vaya. Parezco enfadado. Maldita sea. Estoy enfadado. ¡Cómo se atreve!   
  
—Higgins lo trajo ayer.  
  
Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito dos veces el proceso, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su talón.  
  
—Toma, esto es tuyo.  
  
—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.  
  
—No. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.  
  
Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.  
  
—No, Louis. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.  
  
—No, Harry. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.  
  
—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.  
  
—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso habría sido un regalo de graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?  
  
—No.  
  
—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves.  
  
Las deja sobre la cómoda.  
  
—¡No me refería a esto!  
  
—Fin de la discusión, Louis. No me presiones.  
  
Le miro airado y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Cojo el sobre y lo parto en dos trozos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien sienta esto.  
  
Harry me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Él se acaricia la barbilla.  
  
—Desafiante como siempre, señor Tomlinson —dice con sequedad.  
  
Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido ponerme un gorro de lana granate.  
  
Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? Le sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.  
  
—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.  
  
Me mira, sigue impasible.  
  
—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo…No, eso es todo, Andrea.  
  
Cuelga el teléfono.  
  
—Ingresado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo.  
  
Está enfurecido, pero no me importa.  
  
—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —casi grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?  
  
Mi ira coge a Harry por sorpresa.  
  
—Yo lo sé todo de ti, Louis —dice tranquilamente.  
  
—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.  
  
—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si compras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería ese cacharro, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico. Pregúntale a Higgins si no me crees.  
  
Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me responde del mismo modo, dos tontos tozudos y enfadados desafiándose con los ojos.  
  
Y entonces lo noto: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotros, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambos. De pronto él me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su entrepierna, y con la otra en la nuca. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello y me aferro a él con fuerza. Con la respiración entrecortada, Harry presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. Le siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.  
  
—¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasionados besos.  
  
La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre él?  
  
—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento.  
  
Siento más que veo su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.  
  
—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora, pero ya no me quedan condones… y no tengo lubricante. Nunca me canso de ti. Eres un chico desquiciante, enloquecedor.  
  
—Y tú me vuelves loco —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos.  
  
Sacude la cabeza.  
  
—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y conozco un local donde puedes cortarte el pelo.  
  
—Vale —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.  


***

  
—Pago yo.  
  
Y cojo la cuenta del desayuno antes que él.  
  
Me pone mala cara.  
  
—Hay que ser más rápido, Styles.  
  
—Tienes razón—dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.  
  
—No pongas esa cara. Tengo veinticuatro mil dólares más que esta mañana. Puedo permitírmelo. —Echo un vistazo a la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.  
  
—Gracias —dice a regañadientes.  
  
Oh, el colegial tozudo ha vuelto.  
  
—¿Y ahora adónde?  
  
—¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?  
  
—Sí, míralo.  
  
—Yo te veo guapísimo. Como siempre.  
  
Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.  
  
—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.  
  
—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.  
  
—¿Dónde es?  
  
—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.  
  
—¿Para qué fundación benéfica es?  
  
Harry se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómodo.  
  
—Se llama «Afrontarlo Juntos». Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.  
  
—Parece una buena causa —comento.  
  
—Venga, vamos.  
  
Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano. Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte.  
  
Resulta tan extraño… Es tan abierto en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrado en otros… Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos?  
  
—Sorpresa.  
  
Ah, vale. No me gustan nada las sorpresas.  
  
Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Perrie le encantaría. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda. De hecho, yo necesito ropa nueva para el trabajo.  
  
Harry se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto refinado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclavo. El interior es todo blanco y tapicería de piel. En la blanca y austera recepción hay sentada una chica rubia con un uniforme blanco impoluto. Nos mira cuando entramos.  
  
—Bueno días, señor Styles —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras le mira arrobada.  
  
Es el usual efecto Styles, ¡pero ella le conoce! ¿De qué?  
  
—Hola, Greta.  
  
Y él la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
—¿Lo de siempre, señor? —pregunta educadamente.  
  
Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.  
  
—No —dice él enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nervioso.  
  
¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el puñetero salón de belleza! ¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea!  
  
¿Aquí es dónde traía a todos sus sumisos y sumisas? ¿Quizá también a Michael? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?  
  
—El señor Tomlinson te dirá lo que quiere.  
  
Le miro airado. Está endilgándome las normas disimuladamente. He aceptado lo del entrenado personal… ¿y ahora esto?  
  
—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.  
  
—El local es mío, y tengo tres más como este.  
  
—¿Es tuyo? —farfullo, sorprendido.  
  
Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.  
  
—Sí. Es como una actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas… todo. Aquí te lo harán.  
  
Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.  
  
—¿Depilaciones?  
  
Se echa a reír.  
  
—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.  
  
Me ruborizo y miro a Greta, que me observa expectante.  
  
—Querría cortarme el pelo, por favor.  
  
—Por supuesto, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Greta, toda ella carmín rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, consulta la pantalla de su ordenador.  
  
—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.  
  
—Franco es muy bueno —dice Harry para tranquilizarme.  
  
Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Harry Styles, presidente ejecutivo, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.  
  
Le miro y de repente le veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Por una puerta del fondo del salón acaba de aparecer una sofisticada rubia. La cierra y se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.  
  
La rubia es alta y encantadora, tendrá unos treinta y cinco años más o menos, resulta difícil de decir. Lleva el mismo uniforme que Greta, pero en negro. Es despampanante. Su cabello, cortado en una melena cálida, brilla como un halo. Al darse la vuelta, ve a Harry y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.  
  
—¿Señor Tomlinson?  
  
Greta, la recepcionista, intenta que le haga caso.  
  
—Un momento, por favor.  
  
Observo a Harry, fastidiado.  
  
La rubia se da la vuelta y me mira. Él está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levanta las manos entrelazadas y le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien. ¿Quizá trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella regente el local; al fin y al cabo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.  
  
Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo comprendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella. Despampanante, mayor, preciosa.  
  
Es la señora Robinson.

 


	5. Chapter 5

—Greta, ¿con quién está hablando el señor Styles?  
  
Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Pero yo aparento bastante indiferencia.  
  
—Ah, es la señora Flack. Es la propietaria, junto con el señor Styles.  
  
Greta parece muy dispuesta a hablar.  
  
—¿La señora Flack?  
  
—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas está enfermo, y ella le sustituye.  
  
—¿Sabe usted el nombre de pila de la señora Flack?  
  
Greta levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.  
  
—Caroline —dice de mala gana.  
  
Al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado, me invade una extraña sensación de alivio.  
  
¿Sexto sentido?, se burla mi subconsciente. ¡Sentido pedófilo!  
  
Ellos siguen inmersos en la conversación. Harry le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Caroline. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas y menea la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
Yo solo soy capaz de mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy escandalizado. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traerme aquí?  
  
Ella le susurra algo a Harry, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se vuelve hacia Caroline y contesta. Ella asiente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena.  
  
Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro. Maldita sea, claro. La señora Robinson vuelve a la trastienda y cierra la puerta.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tenso y cauto.  
  
—La verdad es que no. ¿No has querido presentarme?  
  
Mi voz suena fría, dura.  
  
Él se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.  
  
—Pero yo creía…  
  
—Para ser un hombre tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palabras—. Me gustaría marcharme, por favor.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Él baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.  
  
—Lo siento, Lou. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Ha abierto una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se ha puesto alguien enfermo.  
  
Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.  
  
—Greta, no necesitaremos a Franco —espeta Harry cuando cruzamos el umbral.  
  
Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación.  
  
Harry camina a mi lado sin decir palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Él, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará a hablar el señor Evasivas?  
  
—¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisos? —le increpo.  
  
—A algunos sí —dice en voz baja y crispada.  
  
—¿A Michael?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—El local parece muy nuevo.  
  
—Lo han restaurado hace poco.  
  
—Ya. O sea que la señora Robinson conocía a todos tus sumisos.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Y ellos conocían su historia?  
  
—No. Ninguno. Solo tú.  
  
—Pero yo no soy tu sumiso.  
  
—No, está clarísimo que no lo eres.  
  
Me paro y le miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.  
  
—¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
  
—Sí, lo siento.  
  
Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.  
  
—Quiero cortarme el pelo, a ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.  
  
No rechista.  
  
—Y ahora, si me perdonas…  
  
—No te marchas, ¿verdad?  
  
—No, solo quiero que me hagan un puñetero corte de pelo. En un sitio donde pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.  
  
Él se pasa la mano por el cabello.  
  
—Puedo hacer que Franco vaya a mi apartamento, o al tuyo —sugiere.  
  
—Es muy atractiva.  
  
Parpadea, un tanto extrañado.  
  
—Sí, mucho.  
  
—¿Sigue casada?  
  
—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.  
  
—¿Por qué no estás con ella?  
  
—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo he dicho.  
  
De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y se saca el iPhone del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en silencio, porque no lo he oído sonar.  
  
—Welch —dice sin más, y luego escucha.  
  
Estamos parados en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a contemplar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas ternísimas.  
  
La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas personales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisos, a ex amas despampanantes y a un chico que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Estados Unidos.  
  
—¿Qué murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Harry interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.  
  
Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.  
  
—Es la segunda vez que ese cabrón no lo ha visto venir. Tiene que saberlo. ¿Es que no siente nada por él? —Harry, disgustado, menea la cabeza—. Esto empieza a cuadrar… no… explica el por qué, pero no dónde.  
  
Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.  
  
—Él está aquí —continúa Harry—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No. Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abordado eso.  
  
Harry me mira directamente.  
  
¿Abordado qué? Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.  
  
—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?... ¿Tan poco hace? Pero ¿cómo?... ¿Sin antecedentes?... Ya. Envíame un mail con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Higgins.  
  
Cuelga.  
  
—¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperado.  
  
¿Va a explicármelo?  
  
—Era Welch.  
  
—¿Quién es Welch?  
  
—Mi asesor de seguridad.  
  
—Vale. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—Michael dejó a su marido hace unos tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadado—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos.  
  
Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero enseguida la retiro.  
  
—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre «nosotros». Sobre ella, tu señora Robinson.  
  
Harry endurece el gesto.  
  
—No es mi señora Robinson. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.  
  
—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero cortarme el pelo! —le grito.  
  
Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso…  
  
Él vuelve a sacarse el iPhone del bolsillo y marca un número.  
  
—Greta, Harry Styles. Quiero a Franco en mi casa dentro de una hora. Consúltalo con la señora Flack… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.  
  
—¡Harry…! —farfullo, exasperado.  
  
—Louis, es evidente que Michael sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que le hayamos localizado.  
  
—¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?  
  
—Así podré protegerte.  
  
—Pero…  
  
Me mira fijamente.  
  
—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.  
  
Le miro atónito… esto es alucinante. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.  
  
—Creo que estás exagerando.  
  
—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.  
  
Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.  
  
—No —proclamo tercamente.  
  
Tengo que defender mi postura.  
  
—Puedes ir por tu propio pie o puedo llevarte yo. Lo que tú prefieras, Louis.  
  
—No te atreverás —le desafío.  
  
No me montará una escenita en plena Segunda Avenida…  
  
Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.  
  
—Ay, nene, los dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantado de recogerlo.  
  
Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me coge por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.  
  
—¡Bájame! —chillo.  
  
Oh, qué bien sienta chillar.  
  
Él empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.  
  
—¡Harry! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante?—. ¡Iré andando! ¡Iré andando!  
  
Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparado en dirección a mi apartamento, furioso, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento le tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándole. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furioso, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.  
  
Mientras camino muy decidido de vuelta a casa, pienso en la lista:  
  
1\. Cargarme a hombros: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años.  
  
2\. Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?  
  
3\. El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisos y sumisas: de nuevo, tremendamente estúpido.  
  
4\. No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es un tipo brillante.  
  
5\. Tener ex novios locos. ¿Puedo culparle por eso? Estoy tan furioso… Sí, puedo.  
  
6\. Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo.  
  
7\. Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común.  
  
8\. Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Michael debe de ser peor de lo que él temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso.  
  
Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser? Me paro en seco, y Harry se detiene a mi lado.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.  
  
Arquea una ceja.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Con Michael.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho.  
  
—No, no me lo has contado todo. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Se remueve, incómodo.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.  
  
—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso de armas.  
  
Oh, Dios. Le miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarle? ¡No!  
  
—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.  
  
—Lou —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia él—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero… simplemente no quiero que corras el riesgo.  
  
—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.  
  
Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Le rodeo con los brazos, le abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cara en su pecho. No parece que le importe.  
  
—Vamos a tu casa —susurra.  
  
Se inclina, me besa el cabello, y ya está. Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Harry. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.  
  
***  
  
Una vez en casa, preparo con cara seria una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, el iPhone, el iPad y el globo del Charlie Tango.  
  
—¿El Charlie Tango también viene? —pregunta Harry.  
  
Asiento y me dedica una sonrisa indulgente.  
  
—Niall vuelve el martes —musito.  
  
—¿Niall?  
  
—El hermanastro de Perrie. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre algo en Seattle. Y, bueno… es, es bisexual —suelto como si tuviera la necesidad de contárselo.  
  
Harry me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.  
  
—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así él tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.  
  
—No sé si tiene llaves. Tendré que volver cuando llegue.  
  
Harry no dice nada.  
  
—Ya está todo.  
  
Coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos encaminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, noto que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoico o si realmente alguien me vigila. Harry abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.  
  
—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.  
  
—Creía que conduciría yo.  
  
—No. Conduciré yo.  
  
—¿Le pasa algo a mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de conducir… no me sorprendería, vista tu tendencia al acoso.  
  
A lo mejor sabe que pasé por los pelos la prueba teórica.  
  
—Sube al coche, Louis —espeta, furioso.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Me apresuro a subir. Francamente, ¿quién no lo haría?  
  
Quizá él tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien siniestro nos observa… bueno, un moreno pálido de ojos claros que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.  
  
Harry se incorpora al tráfico.  
  
—¿Todos tus sumisos tenían el pelo oscuro?  
  
Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.  
  
—Sí —murmura.  
  
Parece vacilar, y lo imagino pensando: ¿Adónde quiere llegar con esto?  
  
—Solo preguntaba.  
  
—Ya te lo dije, lo prefiero así. Castaño. Michael se lo ha teñido, antes no lo tenía así.  
  
—La señora Robinson no es castaña.  
  
—Seguramente sea esa la razón —masculla—. Con ella ya tuve bastantes rubias para toda la vida.  
  
—Estás de broma —digo entre dientes.  
  
—Sí, estoy de broma —replica, molesto.  
  
Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicos morenos, pero ninguno es Michael.  
  
Así que solo le gustan con el pelo castaño… me pregunto por qué. ¿Acaso la extraordinariamente glamurosa (a pesar de ser mayor) señora Robinson realmente le dejó sin más ganas de gente rubia? Sacudo la cabeza… El paranoico Harry Styles.  
  
—Cuéntame cosas de ella.  
  
—¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.  
  
—Háblame de vuestro acuerdo empresarial.  
  
Se relaja visiblemente, contento de hablar de trabajo.  
  
—Yo soy el socio capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Se lo debía.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
—Cuando dejé Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.  
  
Vaya… Es rica, también.  
  
—¿Lo dejaste?  
  
—No era para mí. Estuve dos años. Por desgracia, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.  
  
Frunzo el ceño. El señor Styles y la doctora Anne Cox en actitud reprobadora… soy incapaz de imaginarlo.  
  
—No parece que te haya ido demasiado mal haberlo dejado. ¿Qué asignaturas escogiste?  
  
—Ciencias políticas y Economía.  
  
Mmm… claro.  
  
—¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.  
  
—Era una esposa florero aburrida, Louis. Su marido era un magnate… de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso—. No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunos hombres son así.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Un hombre controlador? Yo creía que eso era una criatura mítica. —No creo que mi tono pudiera ser más sarcástico.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se expande.  
  
—¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?  
  
Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisita maliciosa.  
  
—Eso es horrible.  
  
—Él también tenía sus líos —dice Harry misteriosamente, mientras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.  
  
Ah…  
  
—¿Cuáles?  
  
Harry mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo especialmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.  
  
—Vamos. Franco no tardará.  
  
***  
  
En el ascensor, Harry me observa.  
  
—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.  
  
—Mucho.  
  
Asiente.  
  
—Vale —dice, y mira al frente.  
  
Cuando llegamos, Higgins nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Coge mi maleta.  
  
—¿Welch ha dicho algo? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Todo está arreglado.  
  
—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?  
  
—Está bien, gracias, señor.  
  
—Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Franco De Luca.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson —me saluda Higgins haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
—Hola, Higgins. ¿Tienes una hija?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—¿Cuántos años tiene?  
  
—Siete años.  
  
Harry me mira con impaciencia.  
  
—Vive con su madre —explica Higgins.  
  
—Ah, entiendo.  
  
Higgins me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Higgins es padre? Sigo a Harry al gran salón, intrigado por la noticia.  
  
Echo un vistazo alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me marché.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Niego con la cabeza. Harry me observa un momento y decide no discutir.  
  
—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómodo.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantado en la inmensa galería de arte que él considera su casa, preguntándome qué hacer.  
  
¡Ropa! Cojo mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y reviso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres trajes de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres americanas. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.  
  
Miro la etiqueta de uno de los trajes de noche: 2.998 dólares. Madre mía. Me siento en el suelo.  
  
Este no soy yo. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué, ay, por qué me he enamorado de alguien que está tan loco… guapísimo, terriblemente sexy, más rico que Creso, pero que está como una cabra?  
  
Saco el iPhone de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.  
  
—¡Lou, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?  
  
—Oh, ya sabes…  
  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Harry?  
  
—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loco. Ese es el problema.  
  
—Dímelo a mí… Daniel está pensando ahora si ha sido buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Sí, empieza a hablar de volver a Las Vegas.  
  
Ah, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy el único.  
  
Harry aparece en el umbral.  
  
—Estás aquí. Creí que te habías marchado.  
  
Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.  
  
—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que colgar. Te volveré a llamar pronto.  
  
—Muy bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te quiero!  
  
—Yo también te quiero, mamá.  
  
Cuelgo y observo a Harry, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómodo.  
  
—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.  
  
—No me escondo. Me desespero.  
  
—¿Te desesperas?  
  
—Por todo esto, Harry.  
  
Hago un gesto vago en dirección a toda esa ropa.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
  
—Es tu vestidor.  
  
Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.  
  
—Solo es ropa. Si no te gusta, la devolveré.  
  
—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?  
  
Él parpadea y se rasca la barbilla. Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.  
  
—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.  
  
—Eres muy difícil.  
  
—Tú también, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada de cautela.  
  
—Ya sabes por qué.  
  
—No, no lo sé.  
  
Se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Eres un chico frustrante.  
  
—Podrías tener a un precioso sumiso castaño. Uno, que, si le pidieras que saltara, te preguntaría: «¿Desde qué altura?», suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Harry? Simplemente no lo entiendo.  
  
Me mira un momento, y no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando.  
  
—Tú haces que mire el mundo de forma distinta, Louis. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.  
  
¿Qué? El señor Críptico ha vuelto.  
  
—¿Esperanza de qué?  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—De más. —Habla con voz queda y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrado a que se haga exactamente lo que digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que se haga. Eso pierde interés enseguida. Tú tienes algo, Louis, que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No soy capaz de resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.  
  
Parece tan vulnerable… Es perturbador. Me arrodillo, me inclino y le beso suavemente los labios.  
  
—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.  
  
—Bien. Porque Franco ha llegado.  


***

  
Franco es bajito, moreno y gay. Me encanta.  
  
—¡Qué pelo tan bonito! —exclama con un acento italiano escandaloso y probablemente falso.  
  
Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Harry nos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.  
  
—Os dejo solos —masculla.  
  
— _ Grazie _ , señor Styles. —Franco se vuelve hacia mí—.  _ Bene _ , Louis, ¿qué haremos contigo?  
  
***

 

Harry está sentado en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Es desgarrador. Harry levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.  
  
—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Franco, entusiasmado.  
  
—Estás precioso, Lou —dice Harry, visiblemente complacido.  
  
—Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado —exclama Franco.  
  
Harry se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.  
  
—Gracias, Franco.  
  
Franco se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.  
  
—¡No vuelvas a dejar que nadie más te corte el pelo,  _ bellissimo _ , Lou!  
  
Me echo a reír, ligeramente avergonzado por esa familiaridad. Harry le acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve al cabo de un momento.  
  
—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado un poco largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mi con una mirada centelleante.  
  
Coge un mechón entre los dedos.  
  
—Qué suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?  
  
Asiento sonriente.  
  
—¿Por qué estás enfadado, concretamente?  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¿Quieres una lista?  
  
—¿Hay una lista?  
  
—Una muy larga.  
  
—¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?  
  
—No —digo con un mohín infantil.  
  
—Durante el almuerzo, pues. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida —añade con una sonrisa lasciva.  
  
—No voy a dejar que me encandiles con tu destreza sexual.  
  
Él reprime una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Qué te molesta concretamente, señor Tomlinson? Suéltalo.  
  
Muy bien.  
  
—¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todos tus amantes para que los depilaran, el que me cargaras a hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, por encima de todo, ¡qué dejaras que tu señora Robinson te tocara!  
  
Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un  _ crescendo _ .  
  
Él levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.  
  
—Menuda lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi señora Robinson.  
  
—Ella puede tocarte —repito.  
  
Tuerce los labios.  
  
—Ella sabe dónde.  
  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
  
Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Trago saliva.  
  
—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna norma. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin normas, y nunca sé cuándo vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nervioso. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Significan más… mucho más.  
  
¿Más? Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perplejo, y esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre los dos.  
  
Mis caricias significan… más. Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme si me dice esas cosas? Sus ojos verdes buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión.  
  
Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma. Harry da un paso atrás y yo bajo la mano.  
  
—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.  
  
No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.  
  
—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?  
  
—Destrozado y despojado —contesta inmediatamente.  
  
Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.  
  
—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.  
  
¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.  
  
—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al considerar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tu número de cuenta?  
  
—Sí, es indignante.  
  
—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todos mis sumisos. Te lo enseñaré.  
  
Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.  
  
Yo le sigo obediente, aturdido. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON.  
  
Madre mía. Le miro fijamente.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.  
  
—Puedes quedártelo —dice tranquilamente.  
  
—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico.  
  
Hojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios Santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —Dios…—, mi número de la seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…  
  
—¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en Payne’s?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…  
  
—No.  
  
No sé si enfadarme o sentirme alagado.  
  
—Esto es muy jodido. ¿Sabes?  
  
—Yo no lo veo así. He de ser cuidadoso con lo que hago.  
  
—Pero esto es privado.  
  
—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir alguien que esté medianamente interesado, Louis. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así.  
  
Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.  
  
—Si haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.  
  
Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.  
  
—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Higgins consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero es así.   
  
—Pero el Audi…  
  
—Louis, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano?  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Harry.  
  
Su mirada se dulcifica.  
  
—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.  
  
Me lo quedo mirando, sorprendido. ¿Qué adora de mí?  
  
—Louis, yo gano unos cien mil dólares a la hora.  
  
Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de dinero obscena.  
  
—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El coche, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.  
  
Su tono es dulce.  
  
Le observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinario.  
  
—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta… generosidad?  
  
Me mira inexpresivo y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su problema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotros se hace el silencio.  
  
Al final, se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perplejo.  
  
Se me encoje el corazón. Este es, seguramente, el quid de sus cincuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.  
  
—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… que eres muy generoso, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.  
  
Suspira.  
  
—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Louis.  
  
—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Harry. Lo demás me sobra.  
  
—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.  
  
Ah, esto no va a ninguna parte.  
  
—¿Comemos? —pregunto.  
  
La tensión entre los dos es agotadora.  
  
Tuerce el gesto.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Cocino yo.  
  
—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.  
  
—¿La señora Jones libra los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Ah, no?  
  
Suspira.  
  
—Mis sumisos cocinan, Louis.  
  
—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor?  
  
—Lo que el señor encuentre —dice con malicia.  
  
Inspecciono el impresionante contenido del frigorífico. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Harry sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no tiene límites.  
  
Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insumisa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Harry. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Michael, y me da terror pensarlo.  
  
¿Dónde esta él?, me pregunto. ¿Qué quiere?  
  
Me estremezco. Menudo legado, no me cabe en la cabeza.  
  
Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. Mmm. Cascada… no parece muy del gusto de Harry. «Everytime We Touch.» La versión rápida. ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.  
  
Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un bol, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los casco y empiezo a batir, sin parar de bailar.  
  
Vuelvo a repasar el contenido de frigorífico, cojo patatas. Localizo una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir.  
  
Empatía cero, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Harry?   
  
Ojalá Perrie estuviera en casa. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Zayn. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.  
  
«Una de las cosas que adoro de ti.»  
  
Dejo de batir. Lo dijo. ¿Quiere decir eso que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la señora Robinson… una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.  
  
—Interesante elección musical —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—. Qué bien huele tu pelo.  
  
Hunde la nariz e inspira profundamente.  
  
El deseo se desata en mi interior. No. Rechazo su abrazo.  
  
—Sigo enfadado.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.  
  
Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, coge el mando de la encimera y apaga la música.  
  
—¿Pusiste tú eso en el iPod? —pregunto.  
  
Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue él: el Chico Fantasma.  
  
—¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?  
  
—Bueno, visto a posteriori, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.  
  
Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.  
  
—¿Por qué la tienes todavía?  
  
—Me gusta bastante la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.  
  
—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.  
  
—¿Qué te gustaría oír?  
  
—Sorpréndeme.  
  
Sonríe satisfecho y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo.  
  
Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Mark: «I Put a Spell on You». Te he lanzado un hechizo…  
  
Me ruborizo y me vuelvo a mirar a Harry. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Él me lanzó un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos son más oscuros, más intensos.  
  
Le miro, embelesado, mientras él se pone a mi lado, con intenciones claras.  
  
—Harry, por favor —susurro, con el batidor ya inútil en mi mano.  
  
—¿Por favor qué?  
  
—No hagas eso.  
  
—¿Hacer qué?  
  
—Esto.  
  
Se planta frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
Exhala y alarga la mano, me coge el batidor y lo vuelve a dejar en el bol con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto… Si quiero esto… desesperadamente.  
  
Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractivo y deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujador aspecto.  
  
—Te deseo, Louis —musita—. Lo adoro y lo odio, y adoro discutir contigo. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.  
  
—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.  
  
Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia él, el dios que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinoso. Contemplo la sombra de los tatuajes asomando por su camisa y me muerdo el labio, indefenso, dominado por el deseo… quiero saborearle, justo ahí.  
  
Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.  
  
—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí, que lo haga —murmura—. Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero hundirme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotros.  
  
Oh… nosotros. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.  
  
—Voy a tocarte la cara —suspiro.  
  
Y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.   
  
Levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Él cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.  
  
Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.  
  
—Sí o no, Louis.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra él. Yo gimo bajito.  
  
—Señor Styles.  
  
Higgins tose y Harry me suelta inmediatamente.  
  
—Higgins —dice con voz gélida.  
  
Me doy la vuelta y veo a Higgins, incómodo, de pie en el umbral, Harry y Higgins se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.  
  
—En mi estudio —espeta Harry.  
  
Y Higgins cruza con brío el salón.  
  
—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Harry, antes de salir detrás de Higgins.  
  
Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es qué no soy capaz de resistirme a él ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignado conmigo mismo, agradeciendo la interrupción de Higgins, y me avergüenzo al pensarlo.  
  
Me pregunto qué haría Higgins para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me dedico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Higgins? Mi mente se acelera… ¿tendrá que ver con Michael?  
  
Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista. Harry me mira; parece preocupado.  
  
—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Higgins.  
  
—Estaremos listos —contesta Higgins, y sale de la estancia.  
  
Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.  
  
—¿Comemos?   
  
—Por favor —dice Harry, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.  
  
Ahora me observa detenidamente.  
  
—¿Problemas?  
  
—No.  
  
Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contármelo. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado, resignado a seguir sin saberlo.  
  
Harry da un mordisco y dice, complacido:  
  
—Está muy buena. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?  
  
—No, gracias.  
  
He de mantener la cabeza clara contigo, Styles.  
  
La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no Harry me dará la lata. Al final él interrumpe nuestro silencio reflexivo y pone la pieza clásica que oí antes.  
  
—¿Qué es? —pregunto.  
  
—Canteloube, Canciones de la Auvernia. Esta se llama «Bailero».  
  
—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?  
  
—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.  
  
—Tú hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?  
  
Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…  
  
—Algunas palabras, sí. —Harry sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «un instrumento musical, un idioma extranjero, un arte marcial». Zayn habla español; Cher y yo, francés, Zayn toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Cher el violonchelo.  
  
—Uau. ¿Y las artes marciales?  
  
—Zayn hace yudo. Cher se plantó a los doce años y se negó.  
  
Sonríe al recordarlo.  
  
—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.  
  
—La doctora Anne es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.  
  
—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.   
  
En la cara de Harry aparece un destello sombrío, y parece momentáneamente incómodo. Me mira receloso, como si estuviera en un territorio ignoto.  
  
—¿Has decidido qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿O he de escoger yo algo por ti? —dice en un tono repentinamente brusco.  
  
¡Uf! Parece enfadado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho?  
  
—Eh… aún no. ¿Tú escogiste toda esa ropa?  
  
—No, Louis, no. Le di una lista y tu talla a una asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus. Debería quedarte bien. Para tu información, he contratado seguridad adicional para esta noche y los próximos días. Michael anda deambulando por las calles de Seattle y es impredecible, así que lo más sensato es ser precavido. No quiero que salgas solo. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Pestañeo.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado con lo de «Tengo que poseerte ahora», Styles?  
  
—Bien. Voy a informarles. No tardaré mucho.  
  
—¿Están aquí?  
  
—Sí.  
  
¿Dónde?  
  
Recoge su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y sale de la estancia. ¿De qué demonios ha ido todo eso? Es como si hubiera varias personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. ¿No es eso un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Tengo que buscarlo en Google.  
  
Recojo mi plato, lo lavo rápidamente, y vuelvo a mi dormitorio llevando conmigo el dossier LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON. Entro en el vestidor y saco los tres trajes de noche. A ver… ¿cuál?  


***

  
Tumbado en la cama, contemplo mi Mac, mi iPad y mi iPhone. Estoy abrumado con tanta tecnología. Empiezo a transferir la lista de temas de Harry del iPad al Mac, luego abro Google para navegar por la red.  
  
Estoy echado sobre la cama enfrascado en la pantalla del Mac cuando entra Harry.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere con dulzura.  
  
Paso un momento de pánico, preguntándome si debo dejarle ver la web que estoy consultando: «Trastorno de personalidad múltiple: los síntomas».  
  
Se tumba a mi lado y echa un vistazo a la página, divertido.  
  
—¿Esta web es por algún motivo? —pregunta en tono despreocupado.  
  
El brusco Harry ha desaparecido; el juguetón Harry ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a seguir este ritmo?  
  
—Investigo. Sobre una personalidad difícil.  
  
Le dedico mi mirada más inexpresiva.  
  
Tuerce el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Una personalidad difícil?  
  
—Mi proyecto favorito.  
  
—¿Ahora soy un proyecto? Una actividad suplementaria. Un experimento científico, quizá. Y yo que creía que lo era todo. Señor Tomlinson, está hiriendo mis sentimientos.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?  
  
—Mera suposición.  
  
—Es verdad que tú eres el único jodido y volátil controlador obsesivo que conozco íntimamente.  
  
—Creía que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente —dice arqueando una ceja.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Sí, eso también.  
  
—¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?  
  
Me giro y le miro. Está tumbado de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo y con una expresión tierna, alegre.  
  
—Creo que necesitas terapia intensiva.  
  
Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón del flequillo hacia un lado.  
  
—Yo creo que te necesito a ti. Aquí.  
  
Me entrega una barra de pintalabios.  
  
Yo frunzo el ceño, perplejo. Es rojo fulana. No, enserio, puedo aguantar lo de su cuarto rojo del dolor, pero no pienso pintarme los labios.  
  
—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito.  
  
Se echa a reír.  
  
—No, Louis, no soy tan raro —añade con sequedad.  
  
Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita la camisa. Oh, Dios…  
  
—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de ruta.  
  
Le miro desconcertado. ¿Mapa de ruta?  
  
—De zonas restringidas —dice a modo de explicación.  
  
—Oh. Lo dije en broma.  
  
—Yo lo digo en serio.  
  
—¿Quieres que te las dibuje, con carmín?  
  
—Luego se limpia. Al final.  
  
Eso significa que puedo tocarle donde quiera. Una sonrisita maravillada asoma en mis labios.  
  
—¿Y con algo más permanente, como un rotulador?  
  
—Podría hacerme otro tatuaje.  
  
Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos.  
  
—Ya tienes un montón de tatuajes.  
  
—Pintalabios, pues.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
Apago el Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.  
  
—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate encima de mí.  
  
Me quito las Vans, me siento y me arrastro hacia él. Harry se tumba en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.  
  
—Apóyate en mis piernas.  
  
Me siento encima de él a horcajadas, como me ha dicho. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.  
  
—Pareces… entusiasmado con esto —comenta con ironía.  
  
—Siempre me encanta obtener información, señor Styles, y más si eso significa que podrás relajarte, porque yo ya sabré dónde están los límites.  
  
Menea la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de dejarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.  
  
—Destapa el pintalabios —ordena.  
  
Oh, está en plan supermandón, pero no me importa.  
  
—Dame la mano.  
  
Yo le doy la otra mano.  
  
—La del pintalabios —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¿Vas a ponerme esa cara?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Eres muy maleducado, señor Styles. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violento cuando le hacen eso.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —replica irónico.  
  
Le doy la mano con el pintalabios, y de repente se incorpora y estamos frente a frente.  
  
—¿Preparado? —pregunta con un murmullo quedo y ronco, que tensa todos mis músculos.  
  
Oh, Dios.  
  
—Sí —musito.  
  
Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo torneado tan cerca, ese aroma a Harry mezclado con mi gel. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.  
  
—Aprieta —susurra.  
  
Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca. El pintalabios deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Harry se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa expresión pretendidamente neutra, detecto autocontrol.  
  
Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:  
  
—Y sube por el otro lado.  
  
Y me suelta la mano.  
  
Yo copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero la atempera el hecho de que llevo la cuenta de su dolor. Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redondas salpican su torso, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Quién le haría eso a un niño?  
  
—Bueno, ya estoy —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.  
  
—No, no estás —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello.  
  
Yo resigo la línea del dedo con una franja escarlata. Al acabar, miro la inmensidad verde de sus ojos.  
  
—Ahora la espalda —susurra.  
  
Se remueve, de manera que he de bajarme de él, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.  
  
—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado —dice con voz baja y ronca.  
  
Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea púrpura divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total.  
  
Santo cielo. Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto? Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda, él mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.  
  
—¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.  
  
Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.  
  
—Ya está —susurro, y parece que lleve un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo fulana.  
  
Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.  
  
—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja.  
  
Las pupilas de sus ojos oscuros se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria? Yo quiero caer en sus brazos, pero me reprimo y le miro asombrado.  
  
—Me parece muy bien. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme en tus brazos —susurro.  
  
Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de consentimiento.  
  
—Bien, señor Tomlinson, soy todo tuyo.  
  
Yo grito con placer infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y le tumbo en la cama. Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y, sin saber cómo, acabo debajo de él.  
  
—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento… —murmura, y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mi mano se agarra al cabello de Harry, mientras mi boca se aferra febril a la suya, absorbiéndole, deleitándose al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Y él hace lo mismo, me devora. Es el paraíso.   
  
De pronto me levanta un poco, coge el bajo de mi camiseta, me la quita de un tirón y la tira al suelo.  
  
—Quiero sentirte —me dice con avidez junto a mi boca, mientras mueve las manos por mi espalda.  
  
Me empuja de nuevo sobre la cama, me aprieta contra el colchón y lleva su boca a mi cuello. Yo enredo los dedos es su cabello mientras el sigue recorriéndome el cuello con la lengua, llega a la oreja y sopla ligeramente.  
  
Grito, y la sensación se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, y vigoriza y tensa mi miembro.  
  
—Sí, nene, déjame oírte —murmura junto a mi piel ardiente.  
  
Dios, quiero tenerlo dentro, ahora. Baja un poco, juega con mi pezón con la boca, tira, y hace que me retuerza y me contorsione y suspire por él. Noto su deseo mezclado con… ¿qué? Veneración. Es como si me estuviera adorando.  
  
Busca con la mano mis pantalones, desabrocha el botón con destreza, baja la cremallera, introduce la mano dentro de mis calzoncillos y comienza a acariciarme la polla. Respira entre los dientes.  
  
—Oh, nene —exhala y se cierne sobre mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos.  
  
—Te deseo —musito.  
  
Su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y siento su anhelante desesperación, su necesidad de mí.   
  
Esto es nuevo —nunca había sido así, salvo quizá cuando volví de Georgia—, y sus palabras de antes vuelven lentamente a mí… «Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.»  
  
Pensar en eso me desarma. Saber que le afecto de ese modo, que puedo proporcionarle tanto consuelo haciendo esto… y entonces, me doy cuenta de que tiene la mano por detrás de su espalda, por dentro del pantalón. Oh, Dios. ¿Va dejarme hacerlo de nuevo?  
  
Él se sienta, agarra mis pantalones por los bajos y me los quita de un tirón, y luego los calzoncillos.  
  
Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se pone de pie, saca un envoltorio plateado del bolsillo y me lo lanza, y después se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos con un único y rápido movimiento.  
  
Yo rasgo el paquetito con avidez, y cuando vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado le intentó poner el preservativo, pero me frena. Se tumba de espaldas.  
  
—Es para ti, póntelo —ordena, y me coloca entre sus piernas de un tirón—. Quiero verte.  
  
Oh… Me coloco el preservativo despacio.  
  
Me conduce, y yo me deslizo dentro de él con cierta indecisión. Cierra los ojos y flexiona las caderas para encontrarse conmigo, y le colmo, le dilato, y cuando exhala su boca dibuja una O perfecta.  
  
Oh, es una sensación tan agradable… poseerle.  
  
Me coge las manos, y no sé si es para que mantenga el equilibrio o para impedir que le toque, aun cuando ya he trazado mi mapa.  
  
—Me gusta mucho sentirte —murmura.  
  
Yo me alzo de nuevo, embriagado por el poder que tengo sobre él, viendo cómo Harry Styles se descontrola debajo de mí. Me suelta las manos y me sujeta por la espalda, y yo apoyo las manos sobre sus brazos. Le penetro bruscamente y le hago gemir.  
  
—Eso es, nene —dice con voz entrecortada.  
  
Yo echo la cabeza atrás y hago exactamente eso. Eso que él hace tan bien.  
  
Me muevo, acompasándome a su ritmo con perfecta simetría, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo soy sensación, perdido en este abismo de placer. Adelante y atrás… una y otra vez… Oh, sí… Abro los ojos, bajo la vista hacia él con la respiración jadeante, y veo que me está mirando con ardor.  
  
—Mi Lou —musita.  
  
—Sí —digo con la voz desgarrada—. Siempre.  
  
Él lanza un gemido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Oh, Dios… Ver a Harry desatado basta para sellar mi destino, y alcanzo el clímax entre gritos, todo me da vueltas y, exhausto, me derrumbo sobre él. Sigo moviéndome, por mucho que me cueste, porque sé que él también tiene que llegar.  
  
—Oh, nene —gime cuando se abandona y, sin soltarme, se deja ir.  
  
***  
  
Tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en la zona prohibida. Mi mejilla reposa sobre los tatuajes de las golondrinas. Jadeo, radiante, y reprimo el impulso de juntar los labios y besarle.  
  
Estoy tumbado sobre él, recuperando el aliento. Me acaricia el pelo y me pasa la mano por la espalda y me toca, mientras su respiración se va tranquilizando.  
  
—Eres precioso.  
  
Levanto la cabeza para mirarle con semblante escéptico. Él responde frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente se sienta y, cogiéndome por sorpresa, hace que salga de él, y yo me estremezco. Me rodea con el brazo y me sujeta firmemente. Yo me aferro a sus bíceps; estamos frente a frente.  
  
—Eres… precioso —repite con tono enfático.  
  
—Y tú eres a veces extraordinariamente dulce.  
  
Y le beso con ternura.  
  
Se inclina hacia delante y me besa con suavidad.  
  
—No tienes ni idea de lo atractivo que eres, ¿verdad?  
  
Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué sigue con eso?  
  
—Todos esos hombres que van detrás de ti… ¿eso no te dice nada?  
  
—¿Hombres? ¿Qué Hombres?  
  
—¿Quieres la lista? —dice con desagrado—. Ese fotógrafo está loco por ti; el tipo de la ferretería; el hermanastro de tu compañera de piso. Tu jefe —añade con amargura.  
  
—Oh, Harry, eso no es verdad.  
  
—Créeme. Te desean. Quieren lo que es mío.  
  
Me acerca de golpe y yo levanto los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros con las manos en su cabello, y le miro con ironía.  
  
—Mío —repite, con un destello de posesión en la mirada.  
  
—Sí, tuyo —le tranquilizo sonriendo.  
  
Parece apaciguado, y yo me siento muy cómodo en su regazo, acostado en una cama a plena luz del día, un sábado por la tarde… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su exquisito cuerpo conserva las marcas de pintalabios. Veo que han quedado algunas manchas en la funda del edredón, y por un momento me pregunto qué hará la señora Jones con ellos.  
  
—La línea sigue intacta —murmuro, y con el índice resigo osadamente la marca de su hombro. Él parpadea y de pronto se pone rígido—. Quiero explorar.  
  
Me mira suspicaz.  
  
—¿El apartamento?  
  
—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que he dibujado en tu cuerpo.  
  
Mis dedos arden por tocarle.  
  
Arquea las cejas, intrigado, y la incertidumbre le hace pestañear. Yo froto mi nariz contra la suya.  
  
—¿Y qué supondría eso exactamente, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Retiro la mano de su hombro y deslizo los dedos por su cara.  
  
—Solo quiero tocarte por todas las partes que pueda.  
  
Harry atrapa mi dedo con los dientes y me muerde suavemente.  
  
—Ay —protesto, y él sonríe y de su garganta brota un gemido sordo.  
  
—De acuerdo —dice y me suelta el dedo, pero su voz revela aprensión—. Espera.  
  
Se incorpora un poco debajo de mí, vuelve a levantarme, se limpia con la toalla el torso, me quita el preservativo y lo tira al suelo, junto a la cama.  
  
—Franco te ha cortado muy bien el pelo. Me encanta.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Deja de cambiar de tema.  
  
Me coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Me apoyo en sus piernas flexionadas, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Él se recuesta sobre los brazos.  
  
—Toca lo que quieras —dice muy serio.  
  
Parece nervioso, pero intenta disimularlo.  
  
Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me inclino y paso el dedo por debajo de la marca de pintalabios, sobre sus abdominales. Se estremece y paro.  
  
—No es necesario —susurro.  
  
—No, está bien. Es que tengo que… adaptarme. Hace mucho tiempo que no me acaricia nadie —murmura.  
  
—¿La señora Robinson? —digo sin pensar, y curiosamente consigo hacerlo en un tono libre de amargura o rencor.  
  
Él asiente; es evidente que se siente incómodo.  
  
—No quiero hablar de ella. Nos amargaría el día.  
  
—Yo no tengo ningún problema.  
  
—Sí lo tienes, Lou. Te sulfuras cada vez que la menciono. Mi pasado es mi pasado. Y eso es así. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de que tú no tengas pasado, porque si no fuera así me volvería loco.  
  
Yo frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero discutir.  
  
—¿Te volverías loco? ¿Más qué ahora? —digo sonriendo, confiando en aliviar la tensión.  
  
Tuerce la boca.  
  
—Loco por ti.  
  
La felicidad inunda mi corazón.  
  
—¿Debo telefonear al doctor Atkin?  
  
—No creo que haga falta —dice secamente.  
  
Se mueve otra vez y baja las piernas. Yo vuelvo a posar los dedos en su vientre y dejo que deambulen sobre su piel. De nuevo se estremece.  
  
—Me gusta tocarte.  
  
Mis dedos bajan hasta su ombligo y al vello que nace ahí. Él separa los labios y su respiración se altera, sus ojos se oscurecen y noto debajo de mí cómo crece su erección. Por Dios… Segundo asalto.  
  
—¿Otra vez? —musito.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Oh, sí, señor Tomlinson, otra vez.  
  
***  
  
Qué forma tan deliciosa de pasar una tarde de sábado. Estoy bajo la ducha, lavándome distraídamente, con cuidado de no mojarme el pelo y pensando en las dos últimas horas. Parece que Harry y la vainilla se llevan bien.  
  
Hoy ha revelado mucho de sí mismo. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo que he aprendido: la cantidad de dinero que gana —vaya, es obscenamente rico, algo sencillamente extraordinario en alguien tan joven— y los dossieres que tiene sobre mí y todos sus castaños sumisos. Me pregunto si estarán todos en ese archivador.  
  
Mi subconsciente me mira con gesto torvo y menea la cabeza: Ni se te ocurra. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Solo un pequeño vistazo?  
  
Y luego está Michael: posiblemente armado por ahí, en alguna parte… amén de su lamentable gesto musical, todavía presente en el iPod de Harry. Y algo aún peor: la pedófila señora Robinson: es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza, y tampoco quiero. No quiero que ella sea un fantasma de resplandeciente cabellera dentro de nuestra relación. Él tiene razón y me subo por las paredes cuando pienso en ella, así que quizá lo mejor sea no hacerlo.  
  
Salgo de la ducha y me seco, y de pronto me invade una angustia inesperada.  
  
Pero ¿quién no se subiría por las paredes? ¿Qué persona normal, cuerda, le haría eso a un chico de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido ella a su devastación? No puedo entender a esa mujer. Y lo que es peor: según él, ella le ha ayudado. ¿Cómo?  
  
Pienso en sus cicatrices, esa desgarradora manifestación física de una infancia terrorífica y un recordatorio espantoso de las cicatrices mentales que debe de tener. Mi dulce y triste Cincuenta Sombras. Ha dicho cosas tan cariñosas hoy… Está loco por mí.  
  
Me miro al espejo. Sonrío al recordar sus palabras, mi corazón rebosa de nuevo, y mi cara se transforma con una sonrisa bobalicona. Quizá conseguiremos que esto funcione. Pero ¿cuánto más estará dispuesto a hacerlo sin querer golpearme porque he rebasado alguna línea arbitraria?  
  
Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que pende sobre nosotros. Sexo pervertido sí, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿qué más?  
  
Mi subconsciente me mira de forma inexpresiva, y por una vez no me ofrece consejos sabios y sardónicos. Vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme.  
  
Harry está en el piso de abajo arreglándose, haciendo no sé bien qué, así que dispongo del dormitorio para mí solo. Aparte de todos los trajes del armario, los cajones están llenos de ropa interior nueva. Escojo unos calzoncillos negros todavía con la etiqueta del precio: quinientos cuarenta dólares.   
  
Estoy sacando el traje del armario cuando Harry entra sin llamar. ¡Vaya, está impresionante! Se queda inmóvil, mirándome, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes, hambrientos. Noto que todo mi cuerpo se ruboriza. Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones sastre, negros. Veo que la línea del pintalabios sigue en su sitio, y él no deja de mirarme.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Styles? Deduzco que su visita tiene otro objetivo, aparte de mirarme embobado…  
  
—Estoy disfrutando bastante de la fascinante visión, señor Tomlinson, gracias —comenta turbadoramente, y da un paso más, arrobado—. Recuérdame que le mande una nota personal de agradecimiento a Catherine Acton.  
  
Tuerzo el gesto. ¿Quién es esa?  
  
—La asesora persona de compras de Neiman —contesta como si me leyera el pensamiento.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—Estoy realmente anonadado.  
  
—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué quieres, Harry? —pregunto, dedicándole mi mirada displicente.  
  
Él contraataca con su media sonrisa y saca las bolas de plata del bolsillo, y me quedo petrificado. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quiere azotarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?  
  
—No es lo que piensas —dice enseguida.  
  
—Acláramelo —musito.  
  
—Pensé que podrías ponerte esto esta noche.  
  
Y todas las implicaciones de la frase permanecen suspendidas entre nosotros mientras voy asimilando la idea.  
  
—¿A la gala benéfica?  
  
Estoy atónito.  
  
Él asiente despacio y sus ojos se ensombrecen.  
  
Oh, Dios.  
  
—¿Me pegarás después?  
  
—No.  
  
Por un momento siento una leve punzada de decepción.  
  
Él se ríe.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
  
Trago saliva. No lo sé.  
  
—Bueno, tranquilo que no voy a tocarte de ese modo, aunque me supliques.  
  
Oh. Esto es nuevo.  
  
—¿Quieres jugar a este juego? —continúa, con las bolas en la mano—. Siempre puedes quitártelas si no aguantas más.  
  
Le fulmino con la mirada. Está tan increíblemente seductor: un tanto descuidado, el pelo largo revuelto, esos ojos claros, pero a la vez oscuros que dejan traslucir pensamientos eróticos, esa boca maravillosamente esculpida, y esa sonrisa tan sexy y divertida en los labios.  
  
—De acuerdo—acepto en voz baja.  
  
¡Dios, sí! El dios que llevo dentro ha recuperado la voz y grita por las esquinas.  
  
—Buen chico. —Harry sonríe—. Ven aquí y te las colocaré.  
  
Me lleva junto a la cama pero no se sienta, sino que se dirige hacia la única silla de la habitación. La coge y la coloca delante de mí.  
  
—Cuando yo haga la señal, te agachas y te apoyas en la silla. ¿Entendido? —dice con voz grave.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Bien. Ahora abre la boca —ordena, sin levantar la voz.  
  
Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a meterme las bolas en la boca otra vez para lubricarlas. Pero, no, desliza su dedo índice entre sus labios.  
  
Oh…  
  
—Chupa —dice.  
  
Me inclino hacia delante, le sujeto la mano y obedezco. Puedo ser muy obediente cuando quiero.  
  
Sabe a jabón… mmm. Chupo con fuerza, y me reconforta ver que abre los ojos de par en par, separa los labios y aspira. Se mete las bolas en la boca mientras le rodeo el dedo con la lengua y le practico una felación. Cuando intenta retirarlo, le clavo los dientes.  
  
Sonríe y mueve la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, de manera que le suelto. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, y me inclino y me agarro a ambos lados de la silla. Aparta mis calzoncillos a un lado y me mete un dedo muy lentamente, haciéndolo girar despacio, de manera que lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido.  
  
Retira el dedo un momento y, con mucha suavidad, inserta las bolas una a una y empuja para meterlas hasta el fondo. En cuanto están en su sitio, vuelve a colocarme y ajustarme los calzoncillos y me besa el trasero. Desliza las manos por mis piernas, del tobillo a la cadera, y besa con ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos.  
  
—Me gustan tus piernas, señor Tomlinson —susurra.  
  
Se yergue y, sujetándome las caderas, tira hacia él para que note su erección.  
  
—Puede que cuando volvamos a casa te posea así, Louis. Ya puedes incorporarte.  
  
Siento el peso de las bolas empujando y tirando dentro de mí, y me siento terriblemente excitado, mareado. Harry se inclina detrás de mí y me besa en el hombro.  
  
—Compré esto para que lo llevaras en la gala del sábado pasado. —Me rodea con su brazo y extiende la mano. En la palma hay una cajita roja con la palabra «Cartier» impresa en la tapa—. Pero me dejaste, así que nunca tuve ocasión de dártelo.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Esta es mi segunda oportunidad —musita nervioso, con la voz preñada de una emoción desconocida.  
  
Cojo la caja y la abro, vacilante. Dentro resplandece un reloj. Tiene la esfera redonda, con las manecillas en azul. Es precioso, simple y clásico. El que yo mismo habría escogido si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.  
  
—Es maravilloso —musito, y lo adoro porque es el reloj que nos da una segunda oportunidad—. Gracias.  
  
El cuerpo de Harry, pegado al mío, se destensa, se relaja, y vuelve a besarme en el hombro.  
  
—¿Te pondrás el traje gris claro? —pregunta.  
  
—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
—Claro. Te dejo para que te arregles.  
  
Y se encamina hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.  
  
***  
  
He entrado en un universo alternativo. El joven que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo parece digno de la alfombra roja. Su traje es sencillamente espectacular. Puede que yo mismo escriba a Catherine Acton. Se ajusta en las zonas adecuadas y realza mi cuerpo.   
  
Mi pelo sigue peinado perfectamente, como me lo dejó Franco. El constante movimiento de las bolas de plata me provoca un leve rubor y tengo una erección. Sí, son la garantía de que esta noche tendré color en las mejillas. Meneo la cabeza pensando en las audaces ocurrencias eróticas de Harry. Me miro una última vez y voy a buscar a mi Cincuenta Sombras.   
  
Está en el pasillo, hablando con Higgins y otros tres hombres, de espaldas a mí. Las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración de estos alertan a Harry de mi presencia. Se da la vuelta mientras yo me quedo ahí plantado, esperando incómodo.  
  
Se me seca la boca. Está impresionante… Esmoquin negro, pajarita negra, y su semblante de asombro y admiración al verme. Camina hacia mí y me besa el pelo.  
  
—Louis. Estás deslumbrante.  
  
Su cumplido delante de Higgins y los otros tres hombres hace que me ruborice.  
  
—¿Una copa de champán antes de salir?  
  
—Por favor —musito, con celeridad excesiva.  
  
Harry le hace una señal a Higgins, que se dirige al vestíbulo con sus tres acompañantes.  
  
Harry saca una botella de champán de la nevera.  
  
—¿El equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.  
  
—Protección personal. Están a las órdenes de Higgins, que también está entrenado para ello.  
  
Harry me ofrece una copa de champán.  
  
—Es muy versátil.  
  
—Sí, lo es. —Harry sonríe—. Estás adorable, Louis. Salud.  
  
Levanto la copa y la entrechoca con la mía. El champán es de color rosa pálido. Tiene un delicioso sabor chispeante y ligero.  
  
—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta con la mirada encendida.  
  
—Bien, gracias.  
  
Le sonrío con dulzura, sin expresar nada y sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere a las bolas de plata.  
  
Hace un gesto de satisfacción.  
  
—Toma, necesitarás esto. —Me tiende una bolsa de terciopelo que estaba sobre la encimera, en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrela —dice entre sorbos de champán.  
  
Intrigado, cojo la bolsa y saco una elaborada máscara de disfraz plateada.  
  
—Es un baile de máscaras —dice con naturalidad.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
Es preciosa. Ribeteada con un lazo de plata y una exquisita filigrana alrededor de los ojos.  
  
—Esto realzará tus maravillosos ojos, Louis.  
  
Yo le sonrío con timidez.  
  
—¿Tú llevarás una?  
  
—Naturalmente. Tienen una cualidad muy liberadora —añade, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.  
  
Oh. Esto va a ser divertido.  
  
—Ven. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
  
Me tiende la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo, hasta una puerta junto a la escalera. La abre y me encuentro ante una enorme habitación, de un tamaño aproximado al de su cuarto de juegos, que debe de quedar justo encima de esta sala. Está llena de libros. Vaya, una biblioteca con todas las paredes atestadas, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el centro hay una mesa de billar enorme, iluminada con una gran lámpara de Tiffany en forma de prisma triangular.  
  
—¡Tienes una biblioteca! —exclamo asombrado y abrumado por la emoción.  
  
—Sí, Zayn la llama «el salón de las bolas». El apartamento es muy espacioso. Hoy, cuando has mencionado lo de explorar, me he dado cuenta de que nunca te lo había enseñado. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero pensé que debía mostrarte esta sala, y puede que en un futuro no muy lejano te desafíe a una partida de billar.  
  
Sonrío de oreja a oreja.  
  
—Cuando quieras.  
  
Siento un inmenso regocijo interior. A Stan y a mí nos encanta el billar. Nos hemos pasado los últimos tres años jugando, y soy todo un experto. Stan ha sido un magnífico maestro.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry, divertido.  
  
¡Oh, no!, me reprocho. Realmente debería dejar de expresar cada emoción en el momento en que la siento.  
  
—Nada —contesto enseguida.  
  
Harry entorna los ojos.  
  
—Bien, quizá el doctor Atkin pueda desentrañar tus secretos. Esta noche le conocerás.  
  
—¿A ese charlatán tan caro?  
  
Oh, vaya.  
  
—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.  
  
Mientras vamos en la parte de atrás del Audi en dirección norte. Harry me da la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Me estremezco, noto la sensación en mi entrepierna. Reprimo el impulso de gemir, ya que Higgins está delante sin los auriculares de iPod, junto a uno de esos agentes de seguridad que creo que se llama Alberto.  
  
Estoy empezando a notar un dolor sordo y placentero en mi miembro, provocado por las bolas, que me hacen tener erecciones por el más mínimo roce con Harry. Me pregunto cuánto podré resistir sin algún… ¿alivio? Subo las caderas, intentando buscar algo de fricción. Al hacerlo, se me ocurre de pronto algo que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
—¿De dónde has sacado el pintalabios? —le pregunto a Harry en voz baja.  
  
Sonríe y señala al frente.  
  
—De Higgins —articula en silencio.  
  
Me echo a reír.  
  
—Oh…  
  
Y me paro en seco… las bolas.  
  
Me muerdo el labio. Harry me mire risueño y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace, como el animal sexy que es.  
  
—Relájate —musita—. Si te resulta excesivo…  
  
Se le quiebra la voz y me besa con dulzura cada nudillo, por turnos, y luego me chupa la punta del meñique.  
  
Ahora sé que lo hace a propósito. Cierro los ojos mientras un deseo oscuro se expande por mi cuerpo. Me rindo momentáneamente a esa sensación, y comprimo los músculos de mi cuerpo.  
  
Cuando abro los ojos, Harry me está observando fijamente, como un príncipe tenebroso. Debe de ser por el esmoquin y la pajarita, pero parece mayor, sofisticado, un libertino fascinantemente apuesto con intenciones licenciosas. Sencillamente, me deja sin respiración. Estoy subyugado por su sexualidad, y, si tengo que darle crédito, él es mío. Esa idea hace que brote una sonrisa en mi cara, y él me responde con otra resplandeciente.  
  
—¿Y qué nos espera en esa gala?  
  
—Ah, lo normal —dice Harry jovial.  
  
—Para mí no es normal.  
  
Sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve a besarme la mano.  
  
—Un montón de gente exhibiendo su dinero. Subasta, rifa, cena, baile… mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dice complacido, y por primera vez en todo el día me permito sentir cierta ilusión ante la velada.  
  
Una fila de lujosos coches sube por el sendero de la mansión Styles. Grandes farolillos de papel rosa pálido cuelgan a lo largo del camino, y, mientras nos acercamos lentamente con el Audi, veo que están por todas partes. Bajo la temprana luz del anochecer parecen algo mágico, como si entráramos en un reino encantado. Miro de reojo a Harry. Qué apropiado para mi príncipe… y florece en mí una alegría infantil que eclipsa cualquier otro sentimiento.  
  
—Pongámonos las máscaras.  
  
Harry esboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca su sencilla máscara negra, y mi príncipe se transforma en alguien más oscuro, más sensual.  
  
Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca perfilada y su enérgica barbilla. Mi corazón late desbocado al verle. Me pongo la máscara, ignorando el profundo anhelo que invade todo mi cuerpo.  
  
Higgins aparca en el camino de la entrada, y un criado abre la puerta del lado de Harry. Alberto se apresura a bajar para abrir la mía.  
  
—¿Listo? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—Más que nunca.  
  
—Estás radiante, Louis.  
  
Me besa la mano y sale del coche.  
  
Una alfombra verde oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por un lateral de la mansión hasta los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás. Harry me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, apoyando la mano en mi hombro y, bajo la luz de los farolillos que iluminan el camino, recorremos la alfombra verde junto con un nutrido reguero de gente formado por la élite más ganada de Seattle, ataviados con sus mejores galas y luciendo máscaras de todo tipo. Dos fotógrafos piden a los invitados que posen para las fotos con el emparrado de hiedra al fondo.  
  
—¡Señor Styles! —grita uno de ellos.  
  
Harry asiente, me atrae hacia sí y posamos rápidamente para una foto. ¿Cómo saben que es él? Por su característica mata rebelde de cabello rizado, sin duda.  
  
—¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto.  
  
—Uno es del Seattle Times; el otro es para tener un recuerdo. Luego podremos comprar la copia.  
  
Oh, mi foto en la prensa otra vez. Michael acude fugazmente a mi mente. Así es como me descubrió, por un posado con Harry. La idea resulta inquietante, aunque me consuela saber que estoy irreconocible gracias a la máscara.  
  
Al final de la fila de invitados, sirvientes con uniformes blancos portan bandejas con resplandecientes copas de champán, y agradezco a Harry que me pase una para distraerme de mis sombríos pensamientos.  
  
Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca, donde cuelgan versiones más pequeñas de los mismos farolillos de papel. Bajo ella, brilla una pista de baile con suelo ajedrezado en blanco y negro, rodeada por una valla baja con entradas por tres lados. En cada una hay dos elaboradas esculturas de unos cisnes de hielo. El cuarto lado de la pérgola, está ocupado por un escenario, en el que un cuarteto de cuerda interpreta una pieza suave, hechizante, etérea, que no reconozco. El escenario parece dispuesto para una gran banda, pero de momento no se ve rastro de los músicos, así que imagino que la actuación será más tarde. Harry me coge de la mano y me lleva entre los cisnes hasta la pista, donde los demás invitados se están congregando, charlando y bebiendo copas de champán.  
  
Más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, abierta por el lado más cercano a nosotros, de modo que puedo vislumbrar las mesas y las sillas formalmente dispuestas. ¡Hay muchísimas!  
  
—¿Cuánta gente vendrá? —le pregunto a Harry, impresionado por el tamaño de la carpa.  
  
—Creo que unos trescientos. Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre —me dice sonriendo.  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Una joven aparece entre la multitud y le echa los brazos al cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Cher. Lleva un elegante traje largo de gasa color rosa pálido que deja ver los tatuajes que tiene por los brazos, con una máscara veneciana exquisitamente trabajada a juego. Está deslumbrante.   
  
—¡Lou! ¡Oh, estás guapísimo! —Me da un breve abrazo—. Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigos. Ninguno se cree que Harry tenga por fin pareja.   
  
Aterrado, miro a Harry, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo «Ya sé que es imposible, yo tuve que convivir con ella durante años», y deja que Cher me conduzca hasta un grupo compuesto por tres chicas y un chico, todos con trajes caros e impecablemente acicalados. Y, por un momento, me siento más agradecido que nunca por el traje que Harry me ha proporcionado.  
  
Cher hace rápidamente las presentaciones. Tres se muestran dulces y agradables, pero Lily, creo que se llama, me mira con expresión agria bajo su máscara roja.  
  
—Estaba claro que Harry era gay —dice disimulando su rencor con una gran sonrisa falsa.  
  
Cher hace un mohín.  
  
—Lily… compórtate. Está claro que Harry tiene un gusto excelente para los hombres. Estaba esperando a que apareciera la persona adecuada, ¡y, por razones obvias, no has sido tú!  
  
Lily se pone del color de su máscara, y yo también. ¿Puede haber una situación más incómoda?  
  
—Señoritas, señor, ¿podría recuperar a mi acompañante, por favor?  
  
Harry desliza el brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrae hacia él. Las tres chicas se ruborizan y sonríen nerviosas: el invariable efecto de su perturbadora sonrisa. Cher me mira, pone los ojos en blanco, y no me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.  
  
—Encantado de conoceros —digo mientras Harry tira de mí—. Gracias —le susurro, cuando estamos ya a cierta distancia.  
  
—He visto que Lily estaba con Cher. Es una persona horrible.  
  
—Le gustas —digo secamente.  
  
Él se estremece.  
  
—Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas personas.  
  
Paso la siguiente media hora inmerso en un torbellino de presentaciones. Conozco a dos actores de Hollywood, a otros dos presidentes ejecutivos y a varias eminencias médicas. Por Dios… es imposible que me acuerde de tantos nombres.  
  
Harry no se separa de mí, y se lo agradezco. Francamente, la riqueza, el glamour y el nivel de puro derroche del evento me intimidan. Nunca he asistido a un acto parecido en mi vida.  
  
Los camareros vestidos de blanco circulan grácilmente con más botellas de champán entre la multitud creciente de invitados, y me llena la copa con una regularidad preocupante. No debo beber demasiado, me repito a mí mismo, pero empiezo a sentirme algo aturdido, y no sé si es por el champán, por la atmósfera cargada de misterio y excitación que crean las máscaras, o por las bolas de plata que llevo en secreto. Resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el dolor sordo que se extiende bajo mi cintura.  
  
—¿Así que trabaja en SIP? —me pregunta un caballero calvo con una máscara de oso que le cubre la mitad de la cara… ¿o de perro?—. He oído rumores acerca de una OPA hostil.  
  
Me ruborizo. Una OPA hostil lanzada por un hombre que tiene más dinero que sentido común, y que es un acosador nato.  
  
—Yo solo soy un humilde ayudante, señor Eccles. No sé nada de esas cosas.  
  
Harry no dice nada y sonríe beatíficamente a Eccles.  
  
—¡Damas y caballeros! —El maestro de ceremonias, con una impresionante máscara de arlequín blanca y negra, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, vayan ocupando sus asientos. La cena está servida.  
  
Harry me da la mano y seguimos al bullicioso gentío hasta la inmensa carpa.  
  
El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes lámparas de araña lanzan destellos irisados sobre las telas de seda marfileña que conforman el techo y las paredes. Debe de haber unas treinta mesas como mínimo, que me recuerdan al salón privado del hotel Heathman: copas de cristal, lino blanco y almidonado cubriendo las sillas y las mesas, y en el centro, un exquisito arreglo de peonías rosa pálido alrededor de un candelabro de plata. Al lado hay una cesta de exquisiteces envueltas en hilo de seda.  
  
Harry consulta el plano de la distribución y me lleva a una mesa del centro. Cher y Anne Cox-Styles ya están sentadas, enfrascadas en una conversación con un joven al que no conozco. Anne lleva un deslumbrante vestido verde menta con una máscara veneciana a juego. Está radiante, se la ve muy relajada, y me saluda con afecto.  
  
—¡Lou, qué gusto volver a verte! Y además tan espléndido.  
  
—Madre —la saluda Harry con formalidad, y la besa en ambas mejillas.  
  
—¡Ay, Harry, qué protocolario! —le reprocha ella en broma.  
  
Los padres de Anne, el señor y la señora Cox, vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Tienen un aspecto exuberante y juvenil, aunque resulte difícil asegurarlo bajo sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Se muestran encantados de ver a Harry.  
  
—Abuela, abuelo, me gustaría presentaros a Louis Tomlinson.  
  
La señora Cox me acapara de inmediato.  
  
—¡Oh, por fin ha encontrado a alguien, qué encantador, y qué lindo! Bueno, espero que le conviertas en un hombre decente, Louis —comenta efusivamente mientras me da la mano.  
  
Qué vergüenza… Doy gracias al cielo por la máscara.  
  
Anne acude en mi rescate.  
  
—Madre, no incomodes a Lou.  
  
—No hagas caso a esta vieja tonta, querido. —El señor Cox me estrecha la mano—. Se cree que, como es tan mayor, tiene el derecho divino a decir cualquier tontería que se le pase por esa cabecita loca.  
  
—Lou, este en mi acompañante, Sean.  
  
Cher presenta tímidamente al joven. Al darme la mano, me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo divertido baila en sus ojos claros.  
  
—Encantado de conocerte, Craig.  
  
Harry estrecha la mano de Craig y le observa con suspicacia. No me digas que la pobre Cher tiene que sufrir también a su sobreprotector hermano. Sonrío a Cher con expresión compasiva.  
  
Lance y Janine, unos amigos de Anne, son la última pareja en sentarse a nuestra mesa, pero el señor Des Styles sigue sin aparecer.  
  
De pronto, se oye el zumbido de un micrófono, y la voz del señor Styles retumba por encima del sistema de megafonía, logrando acallar el murmullo de voces. Des, de pie sobre un pequeño escenario en un extremo de la carpa, luce una impresionante máscara dorada de Polichinela.  
  
—Damas y caballeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro baile benéfico anual. Espero que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para ustedes esta noche, y que se rasquen los bolsillos para apoyar el fantástico trabajo que hace nuestro equipo de Afrontarlo Juntos. Como saben, esta es una causa a la que estamos muy vinculados y que tanto mi esposa como yo apoyamos de todo corazón.  
  
Nervioso, observo de reojo a Harry, que mira impasible, creo, hacia el escenario. Se da cuenta y me sonríe.  
  
—Ahora les dejo con el maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, tomen asiento y disfruten —concluye Des.  
  
Después de un aplauso cortés, regresa el bullicio a la carpa. Estoy sentado entre Harry y su abuelo. Contemplo admirado la tarjeta blanca en la que aparece mi nombre escrito con elegante caligrafía plateada, mientras un camarero enciende el candelabro con una vela larga. Des se une a nosotros, y me sorprende besándome en ambas mejillas.  
  
—Me alegra volver a verte, Lou —murmura.  
  
Está realmente magnífico con su extraordinaria máscara dorada.  
  
—Damas y caballeros, escojan por favor quién presidirá su mesa —dice el maestro de ceremonias.  
  
—¡Oh… yo, yo! —dice Cher inmediatamente, dando saltitos entusiasmados en su asiento.  
  
—En el centro de sus mesas encontrarán un sobre —continúa el maestro de ceremonias—. ¿Serían todos ustedes tan amables de sacar, pedir, tomar prestado o si es preciso robar un billete de la suma más alta posible, escribir su nombre en él y meterlo dentro del sobre? Presidentes de mesa, por favor, vigilen atentamente los sobres. Más tarde los necesitaremos.  
  
Maldición… He venido sin dinero. ¡Qué tonto… es una gala benéfica!  
  
Harry saca dos billetes de cien dólares de su cartera.  
  
—Toma —dice.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Luego te lo devuelvo —susurro.  
  
Él tuerce levemente la boca. Sé que no le ha gustado, pero no dice nada. Escribo mi nombre con su pluma —es negra, con una flor blanca en el capuchón—, y Cher va pasando el sobre.  
  
Encuentro delante de mí otro tarjetón con el menú impreso en letras plateadas.  
  
**BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE «AFRONTARLO JUNTOS»  
MENÚ**   
  
• Tarta de salmón con nata líquida y pepinos sobre tostada de Brioche.  
• Alban Estate Roussanne 2006.  
• Magret de pato de Muscovy asado.  
• Puré cremoso de alcachofas de Jerusalén.  
• Cerezas picotas asadas con tomillo, foie gras.  
• Châteneaunef-du-Pape Vieilles Vignes 2006.  
• Domaine de la Janasse.  
• Mousse caramelizada de nueces.  
• Higos confitados, Sabayon, helado de arce.  
• Vin de Constance 2004 Klein Constattia.  
• Surtido de quesos y panes locales.  
• Alban Estate Grenache 2006.  
• Café y petits tours.  
  
Bueno, eso justifica la cantidad de copas de cristal de todos los tamaños que atiborran el espacio que tengo asignado en la mesa. Nuestro camarero ha vuelto, y nos ofrece vino y agua. A mis espaldas, están cerrando los faldones de la carpa por donde hemos entrado, mientras que, en la parte delantera, dos miembros del servicio retiran la lona para revelar ante nuestros ojos la puesta de sol sobre Seattle y la bahía Meydenbauer.  
  
La vista es absolutamente impresionante, con las luces centelleantes de Seattle a lo lejos y la calma anaranjada y crepuscular de la bahía reflejando el cielo opalino. Qué maravilla. Resulta tan tranquilo y relajante…  
  
Diez camareros, llevando cada uno una bandeja, se colocan de pie entre los asientos. Acto seguido, cada uno va sirviendo los entrantes en silencio y con una sincronización total, y luego desaparecen. El salmón tiene un aspecto delicioso, y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambriento.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —musita Harry para que solo pueda oírle yo.  
  
Sé que no se refiere a la comida, y los músculos de mi cuerpo responden.  
  
—Mucha —susurro, y le miro desafiante.  
  
Harry separa los labios e inspira.  
  
¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Yo también sé jugar a este juego.  
  
El abuelo de Harry enseguida me da conversación. Es un anciano encantador, muy orgulloso de su hija y de sus tres nietos.  
  
Me resulta extraño pensar en Harry de niño. El recuerdo de las cicatrices de sus quemaduras me viene repentinamente a la mente, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Ahora no quiero pensar eso, aunque sea el auténtico motivo de esta velada, por irónico que resulte.  
  
Ojalá Perrie estuviera aquí con Zayn. Ella encajaría muy bien: si Perrie tuviera delante esta gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos no se amilanaría… y además, tomaría el mando de la mesa. Me la imagino discutiendo con Cher sobre quién debería presidir la mesa, y esa imagen me hace sonreír.  
  
La conversación fluye agradablemente entre los comensales. Cher se muestra muy amena, como siempre, eclipsando bastante al pobre Craig, que básicamente se limita a permanecer callado, como yo. La abuela de Harry es la más locuaz. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz, normalmente a costa de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima por el señor Cox.  
  
Harry y Lance charlan animadamente sobre un dispositivo que la empresa de Harry está desarrollando, inspirado en el principio de E.F. Schumacher de «Lo pequeño es hermoso». Es difícil seguir lo que dicen. Por lo visto Harry pretende impulsar el desarrollo de las comunidades más pobres del planeta por medio de la tecnología eólica: mediante dispositivos que no necesitaban electricidad, ni pilas, y cuyo mantenimiento es mínimo.  
  
Verle tan implicado es algo fascinante. Está apasionadamente comprometido en mejorar la vida de los más desfavorecidos. A través de su empresa de telecomunicaciones, pretende ser el primero en sacar al mercado un teléfono móvil eólico.  
  
Vaya… No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que conocía su pasión por querer alimentar al mundo, pero esto…  
  
Lance parece incapaz de comprender esa idea de Harry de ceder tecnología sin patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo ha conseguido ganar Harry tanto dinero, si está tan dispuesto a cederlo todo.  
  
A lo largo de la cena, un flujo constante de hombres con elegantes esmóquines y máscaras oscuras se acerca a la mesa, deseosos de conocer a Harry. Le estrechan la mano e intercambian amables comentarios. Él me presenta a algunos, pero no a otros. Me intriga saber cómo y el porqué de tal distinción.  
  
Durante una de esas conversaciones, Cher se inclina hacia delante y me sonríe.  
  
—Lou, ¿colaborarás en la subasta?  
  
—Por supuesto —le contesto con excesiva prontitud.  
  
Cuando llega el momento de los postres, ya se ha hecho de noche y yo me siento francamente incómodo. Tengo que librarme de las bolas. El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a nuestra mesa antes de que pueda retirarme, y con él, si no me equivoco, viene miss Coletitas europeas.  
  
¿Cómo se llamaba? Hansel, Gretel… Gretchen.  
  
Va enmascarada, naturalmente, pero sé que es ella porque no le quita la vista de encima a Harry. Se ruboriza, y yo, egoístamente, estoy más que encantado de que él no la reconozca en absoluto.  
  
El maestro de ceremonias nos pide el sobre y, con una floritura elocuente y experta, le pide a Anne que saque el billete ganador. Es el de Craig, y le premian con la cesta envuelta en seda.  
  
Yo aplaudo educadamente, pero me resulta imposible seguir concentrándome en el ritual.  
  
—Si me perdonas —susurro a Harry.  
  
Me mira atentamente.  
  
—¿Tienes que ir al baño?  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—Te acompañaré —dice con aire misterioso.  
  
Me pongo de pie.  
  
—¡No, Harry, tú no! Yo acompañaré a Lou.  
  
Cher se pone de pie antes de que Harry pueda protestar. Él tensa la mandíbula y sé que está contrariado. Y, francamente, yo también. Tengo… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa y él se sienta enseguida, resignado.  
  
Cuando volvemos me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de quitarme las bolas no ha sido tan inmediato como esperaba. Ahora las tengo guardadas en el bolsillo de dentro de la chaqueta del traje.  
  
¿Por qué creí que podría soportarlas toda la noche? Sigo anhelante… quizá pueda convencer a Harry para que me acompañe más tarde a la casita del embarcadero. Al pensarlo me ruborizo, y cuando me siento le observo de reojo. Él me mira de frente, y la sombra de una sonrisa brota en sus labios.  
  
Uf… ya no está enfadado por haber perdido la oportunidad; aunque quizá yo si lo esté. Me siento frustrado; irritado incluso. Harry me aprieta la mano y ambos escuchamos atentos a Des que está de nuevo en el escenario hablando sobre Afrontarlo Juntos. Harry me pasa otra tarjeta: una lista con los precios de la subasta. La repaso rápidamente.  
  
**REGALOS SUBASTADOS, Y SUS GENEROSOS DONANTES, A BENEFICIO DE «AFRONTARLO JUNTOS»**   
  
• Bate de béisbol firmado por los Mariners (Dr. Emily Mainwaring)  
• Bolso, cartera y llavero Gucci (Andrea Washington)  
• Vale para dos personas por un día en el Esclavo de «Bavern Center» (Caroline Flack)  
• Diseño de paisaje y jardín (Gia Matteo)   
• Estuche de selección de productos de belleza Coco de Mer (Elizabeth Austin)  
• Espejo veneciano (Sr. Y Sra. J. Bailey)  
• Dos cajas de vino de Alban Estates a escoger (Alban Estates)  
• 2 tickets VIP para XTY en concierto (Srta. L. Yesyov)  
• Jornada en las carreras de Daytona (Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field)  
• Conducir un Aston Martin DB7 durante un día (Sr. Y Sra. L. W. Nora)  
• Óleo, «En el Azul» de J. Trouton (Kelly Trouton)  
• Clase de vuelo sin motor (Escuela de vuelo Soaring Seattle)  
• Fin de semana para dos en el Hotel Heathman de Portland (Hotel Heathman)  
• Estancia de fin de semana en Aspen, Colorado – 6 plaxas (Sr. H. Styles)  
• Estancia de una semana a bordo del yate «Susiecue» - 6 plazas, amarrado en Sta. Lucía (Dc y Sra. Larin)  
• Una semana en el lago Adriana, Montana – 8 plazas (Sr. y Dra. Styles)  
  
Madre mía… Miro a Harry con expresión atónita.  
  
—¿Tú tienes una propiedad en Aspen? —siseo.  
  
La subasta está en marcha y tengo que hablar en voz baja.  
  
Él asiente, sorprendido e irritado por mi salida de tono, creo. Se lleva un dedo a los labios para hacerme callar.  
  
—¿Tienes propiedades en algún otro sitio?  
  
Él asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de advertencia.  
  
La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores: uno de los regalos ha sido adjudicado por doce mil dólares.  
  
—Te lo contaré luego —dice Harry en voz baja. Y añade, malhumorado—: Yo quería ir contigo.  
  
Bueno, pero no has venido. Hago un mohín y me doy cuenta de que sigo quejoso, y es sin duda por el frustrante efecto de las bolas. Y cuando veo el nombre de la señora Robinson en la lista de generosos donantes, me pongo aún de más mal humor.  
  
Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si la localizo, pero no consigo ver su deslumbrante cabello. Seguramente Harry me habría avisado si ella estuviera invitada esta noche. Permanezco sentado, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y aplaudiendo cuando corresponde, a medida que los lotes se van vendiendo por cantidades de dinero astronómicas.  
  
Le toca el turno a la estancia en la propiedad de Harry en Aspen, que alcanza los veinte mil dólares.  
  
—A la una, a las dos… —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.  
  
Y en ese momento no sé qué es lo que se apodera de mí, pero de repente oigo mi propia voz resonando claramente sobre el genio.  
  
—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!  
  
Todas las máscaras de la mesa se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidas, maravilladas, pero la mayor reacción de todas se produce a mi lado. Noto que da un respingo y siento cómo su cólera me inunda como las olas de una gran marea.  
  
—Veinticuatro mil dólares, ofrecidos por el encantador caballero de plata, a la una, a las dos… ¡Adjudicado!  


 


	7. Chapter 7

Maldita sea… ¿realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe de ser el alcohol. He bebido bastante champán, más cuatro copas de cuatro vinos diferentes. Levanto la vista hacia Harry, que está aplaudiendo.

 

Dios… va a enfadarse mucho, ahora que estamos tan bien. Mi subconsciente ha decidido finalmente hacer acto de presencia, y luce la cara de ‘El grito’ de Edvard Munch.

 

Harry se inclina hacia mí, con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me besa en la mejilla y después se acerca más para susurrarme al oído, con una voz muy fría y controlada:

 

—No sé si ponerme de rodillas y adorarte o si darte unos azotes que te dejen sin aliento.

 

Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora mismo. Levanto los ojos parpadeantes para mirarle a través de la máscara. Ojalá pudiera interpretar su expresión.

 

—Prefiero la segunda opción, gracias —susurro desesperado, mientras el aplauso se va apagando.

 

Él separa los labios e inspira bruscamente. Oh, esa boca escultural… la quiero sobre mí, ahora. Muerdo por él. Me obsequia con una radiante sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

 

—Estás sufriendo, ¿eh? Veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionar eso —insinúa, mientras desliza el índice por mi barbilla.

 

Su caricia resuena en mi entrepierna, allí donde el dolor ha germinado y se ha extendido. Quiero abalanzarme sobre él aquí, ahora mismo, pero volvemos a sentarnos para ver cómo subastan el siguiente lote.

 

Me cuesta mucho permanecer quieto. Harry me rodea el hombro con el brazo y me acaricia la espalda continuamente con el pulgar, provocando deliciosos hormigueos que bajan por mi espina dorsal. Sujeta mi mano con la que tiene libre, se la lleva a los labios y luego la deja sobre su regazo.

Lenta y furtivamente, de manera que no me doy cuenta de su juego hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, va subiendo mi mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su erección. Ahogo un grito, y con el pánico impreso en los ojos miro alrededor de la mesa, pero todo el mundo está concentrado en el escenario. Gracias a Dios que llevo máscara.

 

Aprovecho la ocasión y le acaricio despacio, dejando que mis dedos exploren. Harry mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis audaces dedos, mientras su pulgar se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca. Abre la boca y jadea imperceptiblemente, y esa es la única reacción que capto a mi inexperta caricia. Pero significa mucho. Me desea. Mi polla se contrae. Empieza a ser insoportable.

 

El último lote de la subasta es una semana en el lago Adriana. Naturalmente, el señor y la doctora Styles tienen una casa en aquel hermoso paraje de Montana, y la puja sube rápidamente, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello. Le noto crecer bajo mis dedos y eso hace que me sienta muy poderoso.

 

—¡Adjudicado por ciento diez mil dólares! —proclama triunfantemente el maestro de ceremonias. 

 

Toda la sala prorrumpe en aplausos, y yo me sumo a ellos de mala gana, igual que Harry, poniendo fin a nuestra diversión.

 

Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión sugerente en los labios.

 

—¿Listo? —musita sobre la efusiva ovación.

 

—Sí —grita Cher—. ¡Ha llegado el momento!

 

¿Qué? No. Otra vez no.

 

—¿El momento de qué?

 

—La Subasta del Baile Inaugural. ¡Vamos!

 

Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

 

Yo miro de reojo a Harry, que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a Cher, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero al final opto por la primera opción. Rompo a reír en un estallido catártico de adolescente nervioso, al vernos frustrados nuevamente por ese torbellino de energía rosa que es Cher. Harry me observa fijamente y, al cabo de un momento, aparece la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no será en la pista —me dice lascivo al oído.

 

Mi risita remite en cuanto la expectativa aviva las llamas del deseo. ¡Oh, sí! El Dios que llevo dentro ejecuta una perfecta pirueta en el aire.

 

—Me apetece mucho.

 

Me inclino y le beso castamente en los labios. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el resto de los comensales de la mesa están atónitos. Naturalmente, nunca habían visto a Harry acompañado de un chico.

 

Él esboza una amplia sonrisa y parece… feliz.

 

—Vamos, Lou —insiste Cher.

 

Acepto la mano que me tiende y la sigo al escenario, donde se han congregado otros diez chicos y chicas más. Y veo con cierta inquietud que Lily está entre ellos.

 

—¡Damas y caballeros, el momento cumbre de la velada! —grita el maestro de ceremonias por encima del bullicio—. ¡El momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Estos doce encantadores jóvenes han aceptado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

 

Oh, no. Enrojezco de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta de qué iba todo esto. ¡Qué humillante!

 

—Es por una buena causa —sisea Cher al notar mi incomodidad—. Además, ganará Harry —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me resulta inconcebible que permita que alguien puje más que él. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

 

Eso es… Tú concéntrate solo en que es para una buena causa, y en que Harry ganará. Después de todo, no le viene de unos pocos dólares.

 

¡Pero eso implica que se gaste más dinero en ti!, me gruñe mi subconsciente. Pero yo no quiero bailar con ninguna otra persona… no podría bailar con nadie más, y además, no se va a gastar el dinero en mí, va a donarlo a la beneficencia. ¿Cómo los veinticuatro mil dólares que ya se ha gastado en ti?, prosigue mi subconsciente, entornando los ojos.

 

Maldita sea. Parece que me he dejado llevar con esa puja impulsiva. ¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo?

 

—Ahora, acérquense por favor y echen un buen vistazo a quien podría acompañarles en su primer baile. Doce jóvenes hermosos y complacientes.

 

¡Santo Dios! Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carne. Contemplo horrorizado a la veintena de personas, como mínimo, que se aproxima a la zona del escenario, Harry incluido. Se pasean con despreocupada elegancia entre las mesas, deteniéndose a saludar una o dos veces por el camino. En cuanto los interesados están reunidos alrededor del escenario, el maestro de ceremonias procede.

 

—Damas y caballeros, de acuerdo con la tradición del baile de máscaras, mantendremos el misterio oculto tras las mismas y utilizaremos únicamente los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encantadora Jada.

 

Jada también se ríe nerviosamente como una colegiala. Tal vez no esté tan fuera de lugar. Va vestida de pies a cabeza de tafetán azul marino con una máscara a juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso al frente, expectantes. Qué afortunada, Jada…

 

—Jada habla japonés con fluidez, tiene el título de piloto de combate y es gimnasta olímpica… mmm. —El maestro de ceremonias guiña un ojo—. ¿Cuál es su oferta inicial?

 

Jada se queda boquiabierta ante las palabras del maestro de ceremonias: obviamente, todo lo que ha dicho en su presentación no son más que bobadas graciosas. Sonríe con timidez a los dos postores.

 

—¡Mil dólares! —grita uno.

 

La puja alcanza rápidamente los cinco mil dólares.

 

—A la una… a las dos… adjudicada… —proclama a voz en grito el maestro de ceremonias—… ¡al caballero de la máscara!

 

Y naturalmente, como todos los demás congregados frente al escenario llevan máscara, estallan las carcajadas y los aplausos jocosos. Jada sonríe radiante a su comprador y abandona a toda prisa el escenario.

 

—¿Lo ves…? ¡Es divertido! —murmura Cher, y añade—: Espero que Harry consiga tu primer baile, porque… no quiero que haya pelea.

 

—¿Pelea? —replico horrorizado.

 

—Oh, sí. Cuando era más joven era muy temperamental —dice con un ligero estremecimiento.

 

¿Harry metido en una pelea? ¿El refinado y sofisticado Harry, aficionado a la música coral del periodo Tudor? No me entra en la cabeza. El maestro de ceremonias me distrae de mis pensamientos con la siguiente presentación: una joven vestida de rojo, con una larga melena azabache.

 

—Permitan que les presente ahora a la maravillosa Mariah. Ah… ¿qué podemos decir de Mariah? Es una experta espadachina, toca el violonchelo como una auténtica concertista y es campeona de salto con pértiga… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a ofrecer por un baile con la deliciosa Mariah?

 

Mariah se queda mirando al maestro de ceremonias, y entonces alguien grita, muy fuerte:

 

—¡Tres mil dólares!

 

Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba.

 

Se produce una contraoferta, y Mariah acaba siendo adjudicada por cuatro mil dólares a una mujer.

 

Harry no me quita los ojos de encima. El pendenciero Cox-Styles… ¿quién lo habría dicho?

 

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —le pregunto a Cher.

 

Me mira, desconcertada.

 

—¿Cuántos años tenía Harry cuando se metía en peleas?

 

—Al principio de la adolescencia. Solía volver a casa con el labio partido y los ojos morados, y mis padres estaban desesperados. Le expulsaron de los colegios. Llegó a causar serios daños a algunos de sus oponentes.

 

La miro boquiabierto.

 

—¿Él no te lo había dicho? —Suspira—. Tenía bastante mala fama entre mis amigos. Durante años fue considerado una auténtica persona _non grata_. Pero a los quince o dieciséis se le pasó.

 

Y se encoge de hombros.

 

Santo Dios… Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encaja en su sitio.

 

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ofrecen por el despampanante Bill?

 

—Cuatro mil dólares —dice una voz femenina desde el lado izquierdo de la multitud.

 

Bill sonríe, encantado.

 

Yo dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Harry era un chico problemático en el colegio, que se metía en peleas. Me pregunto por qué. Le miro fijamente. Lily nos vigila atentamente.

 

—Y ahora, permítanme que les presente al precioso Lou.

 

Oh, no… ese soy yo. Nervioso miro de reojo a Cher, que me empuja al centro del escenario. Afortunadamente no me caigo, pero quedo expuesto a la vista de todo el mundo, terriblemente avergonzado. Cuando miro a Harry, me sonríe satisfecho. Cabrón…

 

—El precioso Lou toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín con fluidez y le encanta el fútbol… Bien, damas, caballeros…

 

Y antes de que termine la frase, Harry interrumpe al maestro de ceremonias fulminándolo con la mirada:

 

—Diez mil dólares.

 

Oigo el grito entrecortado y atónito de Lily a mis espaldas.

 

Oh, no…

 

—Quince mil.

 

¿Qué? Todos nos volvemos a la vez hacia un hombre alto y impecablemente vestido, situado a la izquierda del escenario. Yo miro perplejo a Harry. Madre mía, ¿qué hará ante eso? Pero él se rasca la barbilla y obsequia al desconocido con una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que Harry le conoce. El hombre le responde con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

 

—¡Bien, caballeros! Por lo visto esta noche contamos en la sala con unos contendientes de altura.

 

El maestro de ceremonias se gira para sonreír a Harry y la emoción emana a través de su máscara de arlequín. Se trata de un gran espectáculo aunque en realidad sea a costa mía. Tengo ganas de llorar.

 

—Veinte mil —contraataca Harry tranquilamente.

 

El bullicio del gentío ha enmudecido. Todo el mundo nos mira a mí, a Harry y al misterioso hombre situado junto al escenario.

 

—Veinticinco mil —dice el desconocido.

 

¿Puede haber una situación más bochornosa?

 

Harry le observa impasible, pero se está divirtiendo. Todos los ojos están fijos en él. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Me siento mareado.

 

—Cien mil dólares —dice, y su voz resuena alta y clara por toda la carpa.

 

—¿Qué diablos…? —masculla perceptiblemente Lily detrás de mí, y un murmullo general de asombro jubiloso se alza entre la multitud.

 

El desconocido levanta las manos en señal de derrota, riendo, y Harry le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Cher dando saltitos de regocijo.

 

—¡Cien mil dólares por el encantador Lou! A la una… a las dos…

 

El maestro de ceremonias mira al desconocido, que niega con la cabeza con fingido reproche, pero se inclina caballerosamente.

 

—¡Adjudicado! —grita triunfante.

 

Entre un ensordecedor clamor de vítores y aplausos, Harry avanza, me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar del escenario. Me mira con semblante irónico mientras yo bajo, me besa el dorso de la mano, la coloca alrededor de su brazo y me conduce fuera de la carpa.

 

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunto.

 

Me mira.

 

—Alguien a quien conocerás más tarde. Ahora quiero enseñarte una cosa. Disponemos de treinta minutos antes de que termine la subasta. Después tenemos que regresar para poder disfrutar de ese baile por el que he pagado.

 

—Un baile muy caro —musito en tono reprobatorio.

 

—Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena, hasta el último centavo.

 

Me sonríe maliciosamente. Oh, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y vuelvo a sentir ese dolor que florece con plenitud en mis entrañas.

 

Estamos en el jardín. Yo creía que iríamos a la casita del embarcadero, y siento una punzada de decepción al ver que nos dirigimos hacia la gran pérgola, donde ahora se está instalando la banda. Hay por lo menos veinte músicos, y unos cuántos invitados merodeando por el lugar, fumando a hurtadillas. Pero como toda la acción está teniendo lugar en la carpa, nadie se fija mucho en nosotros.

 

Harry me lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa y abre la puerta acristalada que da a un salón enorme y confortable que yo no había visto antes. Él atraviesa la sala desierta hacia una gran escalinata con una elegante barandilla de madera pulida. Me toma de la mano que tenía enlazada en su brazo y me conduce al segundo piso, y luego por el siguiente tramo de escaleras hacia el tercero. Abre una puerta blanca y me hace pasar a un dormitorio.

 

—Esta era mi habitación —dice en voz baja, quedándose junto a la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

 

Es amplia, austera, con muy poco mobiliario. Las paredes son blancas, al igual que los muebles; hay una espaciosa cama doble, una mesa y una silla, y estantes abarrotados de libros y diversos trofeos, al parecer de kickboxing. De las paredes cuelgan pósters de grupos de música.

 

Lo que más llama mi atención es un panel de corcho sobre el escritorio, cubierto con miles de fotos, banderines de los Mariners y entradas de conciertos. Es un fragmento de la vida del joven Harry. Dirijo de nuevo la mirada hacia el impresionante y apuesto hombre que ahora está en el centro de la habitación. Él me mira con aire misterioso, pensativo y sexy.

 

—Nunca había traído a nadie aquí —murmura.

 

—¿Nunca? —susurro.

 

Niega con la cabeza.

 

Trago saliva convulsamente, y el dolor que ha estado molestándome las dos últimas horas ruge ahora, salvaje y anhelante. Verle ahí plantado sobre la moqueta azul marino con es máscara… supera lo erótico. Le deseo. Ahora. De la forma que sea. He de reprimirme para no lanzarme sobre él y desgarrarle la ropa. Él se acerca a mi lento y cadencioso.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Louis, y tal como me siento ahora mismo, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Deja que te quite la ropa. —Yo me giro, mirando hacia la puerta, y agradezco que haya echado el pestillo. Él se inclina y me susurra al oído—: Déjate la máscara.

 

Yo respondo con un gemido, y mi cuerpo se tensa.

 

Él me desliza la chaqueta del traje, me desabrocha la camisa rozándome la piel con esos dedos largos, quemándome a su paso. Con un movimiento rápido me quita los pantalones junto con los zapatos. Cuando tiene toda mi ropa en la mano, se da la vuelta y la deja con destreza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se quita la chaqueta, la coloca sobre mi ropa. Se detiene y me observa un momento, embebiéndose de mí. Yo me quedo en ropa interior, deleitándome con su mirada sensual.

 

—¿Sabes, Louis? —dice en voz baja mientras avanza hacia mí y se desata la pajarita, de manera que cuelga a ambos lados del cuello, y luego se desabrocha los tres botones de arriba de la camisa—. Estaba tan enfadado cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta que me vinieron a la cabeza ideas de todo tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que el castigo no forma parte de las opciones. Pero luego te ofreciste. —Baja la vista hacia mí a través de la máscara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —musita.

 

—¿Ofrecerme? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una buena causa —musito sumiso, y me encojo de hombros.

 

¿Quizá para llamar su atención?

 

En aquel momento le necesitaba. Ahora le necesito más. El dolor ha empeorado y sé que él puede aliviarlo, calmar su rugido, y la bestia que hay en mí saliva por la bestia que hay en él. Harry aprieta los labios, ahora no son más que una fina línea, y se lame despacio el labio superior. Quiero esa lengua en mi polla.

 

—Me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a pegarte, aunque me lo suplicaras.

 

—Por favor —suplico.

 

—Pero luego me di cuenta de que en este momento probablemente estés muy incómodo, y eso no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado.

 

Me sonríe con complicidad, ese cabrón arrogante, pero no me importa porque tiene toda la razón.

 

—Sí —musito.

 

—Así que puede que haya cierta… flexibilidad. Si lo hago, has de prometerme una cosa.

 

—Lo que sea.

 

—Utilizarás las palabras de seguridad si las necesitas, y yo simplemente te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Sí.

 

Estoy jadeando. Quiero sus manos sobre mí.

 

Él traga saliva, luego me da la mano y se dirige hacia la cama. Aparta el cobertor, se sienta, coge la almohada y la coloca a un lado. Levanta la vista para verme de pie a su lado, y de pronto tira fuerte de mi mano, de manera que caigo sobre su regazo. Se mueve un poco hasta que mi cuerpo queda apoyado sobre la cama y mi pecho está encima de la almohada. Se inclina hacia delante y me acaricia el pelo.

 

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —murmura.

 

¡Oh…! Se quita la pajarita y la utiliza para atarme rápidamente las muñecas, de modo que mis manos quedan atadas sobre la parte baja de la espalda.

 

—¿Realmente deseas esto, Louis?

 

Cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez desde que le conozco que realmente quiero esto. Lo necesito.

 

—Sí —susurro.

 

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja mientras me acaricia el trasero con la palma de la mano.

 

Yo gimo en cuanto su mano entra en contacto con mi piel. No sé por qué… Tú me dijiste que no pensara demasiado. Después de un día como hoy… con la discusión sobre el dinero, Michael, la señora Robinson, ese dossier sobre mí, el mapa de zonas prohibidas, esta espléndida fiesta, las máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas de plata, la subasta… deseo esto.

 

—¿He de tener un motivo?

 

—No, nene, no hace falta —dice—. Solo intento entenderte.

 

Su mano izquierda se curva sobre mi cintura, sujetándome sobre su regazo, y entonces levanta la palma derecha de mi trasero y golpea con fuerza, justo donde se unen mis muslos. Ese dolor conecta directamente con el de mi miembro.

 

Oh, Dios… gimo con fuerza. Él vuelve a pegarme, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Suelto otro gemido.

 

—Dos —susurra—. Con doce bastará.

 

¡Oh…! Tengo una sensación muy distinta a la de la última vez: tan carnal, tan… necesaria. Harry me acaricia el culo con los largos dedos de sus manos, y mientras tanto yo estoy indefenso, atado y sujeto contra el colchón, a su merced, y por mi propia voluntad. Me azota otra vez, ligeramente hacia el costado, y otra, en el otro lado, luego se detiene, me baja los calzoncillos y me los quita. Desliza suavemente otra vez la palma de la mano sobre mi trasero antes de seguir golpeando… cada escozor del azote alivia mi anhelo, o lo acrecienta… no lo sé. Me someto al ritmo de los cachetes, absorbiendo cada uno de ellos, saboreando cada uno de ellos.

 

—Doce —murmura en voz baja y ronca.

 

Vuelve a acariciarme el trasero, baja la mano hasta mi entrada y hunde lentamente dos dedos en mi interior, y los mueve en círculo, una y otra vez, torturándome.

 

Lanzo un gruñido cuando siento que mi cuerpo me domina, y llego al clímax, convulsionándome. Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido…

 

—Muy bien, nene —musita satisfecho.

 

Me desata las muñecas, manteniendo los dedos dentro de mí mientras sigo tumbado sobre él, jadeando, agotado.

 

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Louis —dice, y se mueve sin retirar los dedos.

 

Desliza mis rodillas hasta el suelo, de manera que ahora estoy inclinado y apoyado sobre la cama. Se arrodilla en el suelo detrás de mí y se baja la cremallera. Saca los dedos de mi interior, y escucho el familiar sonido cuando rasga el paquetito plateado.

 

—Abre las piernas —gruñe, y yo obedezco.

 

Y, de un golpe, me penetra por detrás.

 

—Esto va a ser rápido, nene —murmura, y, sujetándome las caderas, sale de mi interior y vuelve a entrar con ímpetu.

 

—Ah —grito, pero la plenitud es celestial.

 

Impacta directamente contra ese punto en mi interior, una y otra vez, y lo alivia con cada embestida dura y dulce. La sensación es alucinante, justo lo que necesito. Y me echo hacia atrás para unirme a él en cada embate.

 

—Lou, no —resopla, e intenta inmovilizarme.

 

Pero yo le deseo tanto que me acoplo a él en cada embestida.

 

—Mierda, Lou —sisea cuando se corre, y el atormentado sonido me lanza de nuevo a una espiral de orgasmo sanador, que sigue y sigue, haciendo que me retuerza y dejándome exhausto y sin respiración.

 

Harry se inclina, me besa el hombro y luego sale de mí. Me rodea con sus brazos, apoya la cabeza en mitad de mi espalda, y nos quedamos así, los dos arrodillados junto a la cama. ¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? Minutos incluso, hasta que se calma nuestra respiración. El dolor en el miembro casi ha desaparecido, y lo que siento es una serenidad satisfecha y placentera.

 

Harry se mueve y me besa la espalda.

 

—Creo que me debe usted un baile, señor Tomlinson —musita.

 

—Mmm —contesto, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y regodeándome en esa sensación.

 

Él se sienta sobre los talones y tira de mí para colocarme en su regazo.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

 

Me besa el pelo y me obliga a ponerme de pie.

 

Yo protesto, pero vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, recojo los calzoncillos del suelo y me los pongo. Me acerco doliente a la silla para recuperar mi ropa. Harry se está anudando la pajarita, después de haberse arreglado un poco él y también la cama.

 

Y mientras vuelvo a ponerme el traje, miro las fotografías del panel. Harry cuando era un adolescente hosco, pero aún así igual de atractivo que ahora: con Zayn y Cher en las pistas de esquí; solo en París, con el Arco de Triunfo de fondo; en Londres; en Nueva York; en el Gran Cañón; en la ópera de Sidney; incluso en la Muralla China. El amo Styles ha viajado mucho desde muy joven.

 

Hay entradas de varios conciertos: US, Rolling Stones, The Fray, Sheryl Crow; la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando ‘Romeo y Julieta’ de Prokofiev… ¡qué mezcla tan ecléctica! Y en la esquina, una foto tamaño carnet de una joven. En blanco y negro. Me suena, pero que me aspen si la identifico. No es la señora Robinson gracias a Dios.

 

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

 

—Nadie importante —contesta mientras se pone la chaqueta y se ajusta la pajarita.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes en el panel?

 

—Un descuido por mi parte. ¿Qué tal la pajarita?

 

Levanta la barbilla como un niño pequeño, y yo sonrío y se la arreglo.

 

—Ahora perfecto.

 

—Como tú —murmura, me atrae hacia él y me besa apasionadamente—. ¿Estás mejor?

 

—Mucho mejor, gracias, señor Styles.

 

—El placer ha sido mío, señor Tomlinson.

 

Los invitados se están congregando en la gran pérgola. Harry me mira complacido —hemos llegado justo a tiempo—, y me conduce a la pista de baile.

 

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento del primer baile. Señor y doctora Styles, ¿están listos?

 

Des asiente y rodea con sus brazos a Anne.

 

—Damas y caballeros de la Subasta del Baile Inaugural, ¿estás preparados?

 

Todos asentimos. Cher está con alguien que no conozco. Me pregunto qué ha pasado con Craig.

 

—Pues empecemos. ¡Adelante, Sam!

 

Un joven aparece en el escenario en medio de un cálido aplauso, se vuelve hacia la banda que está a sus espaldas y chasquea los dedos. Los conocidos acordes de «I’ve Got You Under My Skin» inundan el aire.

 

Harry me mira sonriendo, me toma en sus entre sus brazos y empieza a moverse. Oh, baila tan bien que es muy fácil seguirle. Nos sonreímos mutuamente como tontos, mientras me hace girar alrededor de la pista.

 

—Me encanta esta canción —murmura Harry, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. Resulta muy apropiada.

Ya no sonríe, está serio.

 

—Yo también te tengo —respondo—. Al menos te tenía en tu dormitorio.

 

Frunce los labios, pero es incapaz de disimular su regocijo.

 

—Señor Tomlinson —me reprocha en tono de broma—, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser tan grosero.

 

—Señor, Styles, yo tampoco. Creo que es a causa de todas mis experiencias recientes. Han sido muy educativas.

 

Para ambos.

 

Harry vuelve a estar serio, y se diría que estamos los dos solos con la banda. En nuestra burbuja privada.

 

Cuando termina la canción, los dos aplaudimos. Sam, el cantante, saluda con elegancia y presenta a su banda.

 

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

 

Reconozco al hombre que pujó por mí en la subasta. Harry me suelta de mala gana, pero parece también divertido.

 

—Adelante, Louis, este es Tom Atkin. Tom, Louis.

 

¡Oh, no!

 

Harry sonríe y se aleja con paso tranquilo hacia un lateral de la pista de baile.

 

—¿Cómo estás, Louis? —dice el doctor Atkin en tono afable, y me doy cuenta de que es británico.

 

—Hola —balbuceo.

 

La banda inicia otra canción, y el doctor Atkin me toma entre sus brazos. Esto es raro. Es mucho más joven de lo que me imaginaba, aunque no puedo verle la cara. Lleva una máscara parecida a la de Harry. Es alto, pero no tanto como Harry, ni tampoco se mueve con su gracia natural.

 

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué Harry está tan jodido? ¿Por qué ha apostado por mí? Eso es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece una grosería en cierto sentido.

 

—Estoy encantado de conocerte por fin, Louis. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —pregunta.

 

—Lo estaba —murmuro.

 

—Oh, espero no ser el responsable de tu cambio de humor.

 

Me obsequia con una sonrisa breve y afectuosa que hace que me sienta algo más a gusto.

 

—Usted es el psiquiatra, doctor Atkin. Dígamelo usted.

 

Sonríe.

 

—Ese es el problema, ¿verdad? ¿Qué soy psiquiatra?

 

Se me escapa una risita.

 

—Me siento un poco intimidado y avergonzado, porque me preocupa lo que pueda revelarme. Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero hacer es preguntarle acerca de Harry.

 

Sonríe.

 

—En primer lugar, estamos en una fiesta, de manera que no estoy de servicio —musita con aire cómplice—. Y, es segundo, lo cierto es que no puedo hablar contigo sobre Harry. Además —bromea—, le necesitamos al menos hasta Navidad.

 

Doy un respingo, atónito.

 

—Es una broma de médicos, Louis.

 

Me ruborizo, incómodo, y me siento un poco ofendido. Está bromeando a costa de Harry.

 

—Acaba de confirmar lo que he estado diciéndole a Harry… que no es usted más que un charlatán carísimo —le reprocho.

 

El doctor Atkin reprime una carcajada.

 

—Puede que tengas parte de razón.

 

—¿Es usted inglés?

 

—Sí. Nacido en Londres.

 

—¿Y cómo acabó usted aquí?

 

—Por una feliz circunstancia.

 

—No es muy extrovertido, ¿verdad?

 

—No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad es que soy una persona muy aburrida.

 

—Eso es ser muy autocrítico.

 

—Típico de los británicos. Forma parte de nuestro carácter nacional.

 

—Ah.

 

—Y podría acusarte a ti de lo mismo, Louis.

 

—¿De ser también una persona aburrida, doctor Atkin?

 

Suelta un bufido.

 

—No, Louis, de no ser extrovertido.

 

—No tengo mucho que contar —replico sonriendo.

 

—Lo dudo, sinceramente.

 

Y, de forma inesperada, frunce el ceño.

 

Me ruborizo, pero entonces la música cesa y Harry vuelve a aparecer a mi lado. El doctor Atkin me suelta.

 

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Louis.

 

Vuelve a sonreírme afectuosamente, y tengo la sensación de haber pasado una especie de prueba encubierta.

 

—Tom —le saluda Harry con un gesto de la cabeza.

 

—Harry —le devuelve el saludo al doctor Atkin, luego gira sobre sus talones y desaparece entre la multitud.

 

Harry me coge entre sus brazos para el siguiente baile.

 

—Es mucho más joven de lo que me esperaba —le digo en un murmullo—. Y tremendamente indiscreto.

 

—¿Indiscreto? —pregunta Harry, ladeando la cabeza.

 

—Ah, sí, me lo ha contado todo.

 

Harry se pone rígido.

 

—Bien, en ese caso, voy a decirle a Higgins que vaya a por el coche. Estoy seguro de que ya no querrás tener nada que ver conmigo —añade en voz baja.

 

Me paro en seco.

 

—¡No me ha contado nada!

 

Mi voz rezuma pánico.

 

Harry parpadea y el alivio inunda su cara. Me acoge de nuevo en sus brazos.

 

—Entonces disfrutemos del baile.

 

Me dedica una sonrisa radiante, me hace girar al compás de la música, y yo me tranquilizo.

 

¿Por qué ha pensado que querría dejarle? No tiene sentido.

 

Bailamos dos temas más, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño.

 

—No tardaré.

 

Al dirigirme hacia el baño, una voz suave me sobresalta, me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido. Lleva una máscara singular. Le cubre la cara hasta la nariz, pero también el cabello. Está echa de elaboradas filigranas de oro, algo realmente extraordinario.

 

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas —dice en voz baja—. Me he pasado toda la velada queriendo hablar contigo.

 

—Perdone, pero no sé quien es.

 

Se aparta la máscara de la cara y se suelta el pelo.

 

¡Oh, no! Es la señora Robinson.

 

—Lamento haberte sobresaltado.

 

La miro boquiabierto. Madre mía… ¿qué diablos querrá esta mujer de mí?

 

No sé qué dicta el protocolo acerca de relaciones socialmente con pederastas. Ella me sonríe con dulzura y me indica con un gesto que me siente a su mesa. Y, dado que carezco de todo punto de referencia y estoy anonadado, hago lo que me pide por educación, agradeciendo no haberme quitado la máscara.

 

—Seré breve, Louis. Sé lo que piensas de mí… Harry me lo contó.

 

La observo impasible, sin expresar nada, pero me alegro de que lo sepa. Así que me ahorro tener que decírselo y ella puede ir al grano Hay una parte de mí que se muere por saber qué tendrá que decirme.

 

Hace una pequeña pausa y echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

 

—Higgins nos está vigilando.

 

Echo un vistazo de reojo y le veo examinando la carpa desde el umbral. Alberto le acompaña. Miran a todas partes salvo a nosotros.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente—. Ya debes tener claro que Harry está enamorado de ti. Nunca le había visto así, nunca —añade, enfatizando la última palabra.

 

¿Qué? ¿Qué me quiere? No. ¿Por qué me dice ella esto? ¿Para tranquilizarme? No entiendo nada.

 

—Él no te lo dirá porque probablemente ni siquiera sea consciente de ello, a pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero Harry es así. No acepta con facilidad ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento positivo que pueda experimentar. Se maneja mucho mejor con lo negativo. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo has comprobado por ti mismo. No se valora en absoluto.

 

Todo me da vueltas. ¿Harry me quiere? ¿Él no me lo ha dicho, y esta mujer tiene que explicarle qué es lo que siente? Todo esto me supera.

 

Un aluvión de imágenes acude a mi mete: el iPad, el planeador, coger un avión privado para ir a verme, todos sus actos, su posesividad, cien mil dólares por un baile… ¿Es eso amor?

 

Y oírlo de boca de esta mujer, que ella tenga que confirmármelo, es, francamente, desagradable. Preferiría oírselo a él.

 

Se me encoge el corazón. Harry cree que no vale nada. ¿Por qué?

 

—Yo nunca le he visto tan feliz, y es evidente que tú también sientes algo por él. —Una sonrisa fugaz brota en sus labios—. Eso es estupendo, y os deseo lo mejor a los dos. Pero lo que quería decir es que, si vuelves a hacerle daño, iré a por ti, señorito, y eso no te gustará nada.

 

Me mira fijamente, perforándome el cerebro con sus gélidos ojos azules que intentan llegar más allá de la máscara. Su amenaza es tan sorprendente, tan descabellada, que se me escapa sin querer una risita incrédula. De todas las cosas que podía decirme, esta era la que menos esperaba de ella.

 

—¿Te parece gracioso, Louis? —masculla consternada—. Tú no le viste el sábado pasado.

 

Palidezco y me pongo serio. No es agradable imaginar a Harry infeliz, y el sábado pasado le abandoné. Tuvo que recurrir a ella. Esa idea me descompone. ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentado escuchando toda esta basura, y de ella, nada menos? Me levanto despacio, sin dejar de mirarla.

 

—Me sorprende su desfachatez, señora Flack. Harry y yo no tenemos nada que ver con usted. Y si le abandono y usted viene a por mí, la estaré esperando, no tenga ninguna duda de ello. Y quizá le pague con su misma moneda, para resarcir al pobre chico de quince años del que usted abusó y al que probablemente destrozó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

 

Se queda estupefacta.

 

—Y ahora, si me perdona, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo con usted.

 

Me doy la vuelta, sintiendo una descarga de rabia y adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la carpa, donde están Higgins y Harry, que acaba de llegar, con aspecto nervioso y preocupado.

 

—Estás aquí —musita, y frunce el ceño al ver a Caroline.

 

Yo paso por su lado sin detenerme, sin decir nada, dándole la oportunidad de escoger entre ella o yo. Elige bien.

 

—Lou —me llama. Me paro y le miro mientras él acude a mi lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Y baja los ojos para observarme, con la inquietud grabada en la cara.

 

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu ex? —replico con acidez.

 

Él tuerce la boca y su mirada se torna gélida.

 

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

 

No levanta la voz, pero el tono resulta mucho más amenazador.

 

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada.

 

Muy bien, ya veo que esto acabará en una pelea si no se lo digo.

 

—Me ha amenazado con ir a por mí si vuelvo a hacerte daño… armada con un látigo, seguramente —le suelto.

 

El alivio se refleja en su cara y dulcifica el gesto con expresión divertida.

 

—Seguro que no se te ha pasado por alto la ironía de la situación —dice, y noto que hace esfuerzos para que no se le escape la risa.

 

—¡Esto no tiene gracia, Harry!

 

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella —dice, adoptando un semblante serio, pero sonriendo aún para sí.

 

—Eso ni pensarlo —replico cruzando los brazos, nuevamente indignado.

 

Parpadea, sorprendido ante mi arrebato.

 

—Mira, ya sé que estás atado a ella financieramente, si me permites el juego de palabras, pero…

 

Me callo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Dejar de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

 

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo al fin con gesto adusto.

 

Él suspira e inclina la cabeza a un lado. ¿Se puede ser más sensual? ¿Es la máscara, o simplemente él?

 

—Por favor, no te enfades. Yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Dijo que no vendría. —Emplea un tono apaciguador, como si hablara con un niño. Alarga la mano y resigue con el pulgar el mohín que dibuja mi labio inferior—. No dejes que Caroline nos estropee la noche, por favor, Louis. Solo es una vieja amiga.

 

«Vieja», esa es la palabra clave, pienso con crueldad mientras él me levanta la barbilla y sus labios rozan mi boca con dulzura. Yo suspiro, pestañeo, rendido. Él se yergue y me sujeta del codo.

 

—Te acompañaré al baño y así no volverán a interrumpirte.

 

Me conduce a través del jardín hasta los lujosos baños portátiles. Cher me dijo que los habían instalado para la gala, pero no sabía que hubiera modelos de lujo.

 

—Te espero aquí, nene —murmura.

 

Cuando salgo, estoy de mejor humor. He decidido no dejar que la señora Robinson me arruine la noche, porque seguramente eso es lo que ella quiere. Harry se ha alejado un poco y habla por teléfono, apartado de un reducido grupo que está charlando y riendo. A medida que me acerco, oigo lo que dice.

 

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo. Bien, pues déjale en paz —dice muy seco—. Esta es la primera relación que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero que la pongas en peligro basándote en una preocupación por mí totalmente infundada. Déjale… en… paz. Lo digo enserio, Caroline. —Se calla y escucha—. No, claro que no. —Y frunce ostensiblemente el ceño al decirlo. Levanta la vista y me ve mirándole—. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

 

Aprieta el botón y cuelga.

 

Yo inclino la cabeza a un lado y arqueo una ceja. ¿Por qué la ha telefoneado?

 

—¿Cómo está la vieja amiga?

 

—De mal humor —responde mordaz—. ¿Te apetece volver a bailar? ¿O quieres irte? —Consulta su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan dentro de cinco minutos.

 

—Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

 

—Pues nos quedaremos a verlos. —Me pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro y me atrae hacia él—. No dejes que ella se interponga entre nosotros, por favor.

 

—Se preocupa por ti —musito.

 

—Sí, y yo por ella… como amiga.

 

—Creo que para ella es más que una amistad.

 

Tuerce el gesto.

 

—Louis, Caroline y yo… es complicado. Compartimos una historia. Pero solo es eso, historia. Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, es una buena amiga. Nada más. Por favor, olvídate de ella.

 

Me besa el cabello, y, para no estropear nuestra noche, decido dejarlo correr. Tan solo intento entender.

 

Caminamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. La banda sigue en plena actuación.

 

—Louis.

 

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Des.

 

—Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de concederme el próximo baile.

 

Me tiende la mano. Harry se encoge de hombros, sonríe y me suelta, y yo dejo que Des me lleve a la pista de baile. Otra vez, esto es raro, como cuando bailé con el doctor Atkin. Sam, el líder de la banda, empieza a cantar «Come Fly with Me», y Des me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me conduce girando suavemente hacia el gentío.

 

—Quería agradecerte tu generosa contribución a nuestra obra benéfica, Louis.

 

Por el tono, sospecho que está dando un rodeo para preguntarme si puedo permitírmelo.

 

—Señor Styles…

 

—Llámame Des, por favor, Lou.

 

—Estoy encantado de poder contribuir. Recibí un dinero que no esperaba, y no lo necesito. Y la causa lo vale.

 

Él me sonríe, y yo sopeso la conveniencia de hacerle un par de preguntas inocentes. _Carpe diem_ , sisea mi subconsciente, ahuecando la mano en torno a su boca.

 

—Harry me ha hablado un poco de su pasado, así que considero muy apropiado apoyar este proyecto —añado, esperando que eso anime a Des a desvelarme algo del misterio que rodea su hijo.

 

Él se muestra sorprendido.

 

—¿Te lo ha contado? Eso es realmente insólito. Está claro que ejerces un efecto positivo en él, Louis. No creo haberle visto nunca tan… tan… optimista.

 

Me ruborizo.

 

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

 

—Bueno, según mi limitada experiencia, él es un hombre muy peculiar —apunto.

 

—Sí —corrobora Des.

 

—Por lo que me ha contado Harry, los primeros años de su infancia fueron espantosamente traumáticos.

 

Des frunce el ceño, y me preocupa haber ido demasiado lejos.

 

—Mi esposa era la doctora de guardia cuando le trajo la policía. Estaba en los huesos, y seriamente deshidratado. No hablaba. —Des, sumido en ese terrible recuerdo, ajeno al alegre compás de la música que nos rodea, tuerce otra vez el gesto—. De hecho, estuvo casi dos años sin hablar. Lo que finalmente le sacó de su mutismo fue tocar el piano. Ah, y la llegada de Cher, naturalmente.

 

Me sonríe con cariño.

 

—Toca maravillosamente bien. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas en la vida que debe de estar muy orgulloso de él —digo con la voz casi quebrada.

 

¡Dios santo! Estuvo dos años sin hablar.

 

—Inmensamente. Es un joven muy decidido, muy capaz, muy brillante. Pero, entre tú y yo, Louis, verlo cómo está esta noche… relajado, comportándose como alguien de su edad… eso es lo que realmente nos emociona a su madre y a mí. Eso es lo que estábamos comentando hoy mismo. Y creo que debemos darte las gracias por ello.

 

Una sensación de rubor me invade de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué debo decir ahora?

 

—Siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario. Nunca creímos que le veríamos con alguien. Sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo con él, por favor, sigue haciéndolo. Nos gusta verle feliz. —De pronto se calla, como si fuera él quien hubiera ido demasiado lejos—. Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

 

Niego con la cabeza.

 

—A mí también me gusta verle feliz —musito, sin saber qué más decir.

 

—Bien, estoy encantado de que hayas venido esta noche. Ha sido un auténtico placer veros a los dos juntos.

 

Mientras los últimos acordes de «Come Fly with Me» se apagan, Des me suelta y se inclina educadamente, y yo hago lo mismo, imitando su cortesía.

 

—Ya está bien de bailar con ancianos.

 

Harry ha vuelto a aparecer. Des se echa a reír.

 

—No tan «anciano», hijo. Todo el mundo sabe que he tenido mis momentos.

 

Des me guiña un ojo con aire pícaro, y se aleja con paso tranquilo y elegante.

 

—Me parece que le gustas a mi padre —susurra Harry mientras observa a Des mezclándose entre el gentío.

 

—¿Cómo no voy a gustarle? —comento, coqueto, mordiéndome el labio.

 

—Bien dicho, señor Tomlinson. —Y me arrastra a sus brazos en cuanto la banda empieza a tocar «It Had to Be You»—. Baila conmigo —susurra, seductor.

 

—Con mucho gusto, señor Styles —le respondo sonriendo, y él me lleva de nuevo bailando a través de la pista.

 

***

 

A medianoche bajamos paseando hasta la orilla, entre la carpa y el embarcadero, donde los demás asistentes a la fiesta se han reunido para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. El maestro de ceremonias, de nuevo al mando, ha permitido que nos quitáramos las máscaras para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Harry me rodea con el brazo, pero soy muy consciente de que Higgins y Alberto están cerca, probablemente porque ahora estamos en medio de una multitud. Miran hacia todas partes excepto al embarcadero, donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están haciendo los últimos preparativos. Al ver a Higgins, pienso en Michael. Quizá esté aquí. Oh, Dios… La idea me provoca escalofríos, y me acurruco junto a Harry. Él baja la mirada y me abraza más fuerte.

 

—¿Estás bien, nene? ¿Tienes frío?

 

—Estoy bien.

 

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y veo, cerca de nosotros, a los otros dos guardaespaldas, cuyos nombres he olvidado. Harry me coloca delante de él y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

 

De repente, los compases de una pieza clásica retumban en el embarcadero y dos cohetes se elevan en el aire, estallando con una detonación ensordecedora sobre la bahía e iluminándola por entero con una fastuosa lluvia luminosa sobre las tranquilas aguas de la bahía. Contemplo con la boca abierta cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan en el aire en un caleidoscopio de colores.

 

No recuerdo haber visto nunca una exhibición pirotécnica tan impresionante, excepto quizá en televisión, y allí nunca se ven tan bien. Está todo perfectamente acompasado con la música. Una salva tras otra, una explosión tras otra, y luces incesantes que despiertan las exclamaciones admiradas de la multitud. Es algo realmente sobrecogedor.

 

Sobre el puente de la bahía, varas fuentes de luz plateadas se alzan unos seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color: de azul al rojo, luego al naranja y de nuevo al gris plata… y cuando la música alcanza el crescendo, estallan aún más cohetes.

 

Empieza a dolerme la mandíbula por culpa de la bobalicona sonrisa de asombro que tengo grabada en la cara. Miro de reojo a Cincuenta, y él está igual, maravillado como un niño ante el sensacional espectáculo. Para acabar, una andanada de seis cohetes surca el aire y explotan simultáneamente bañándonos en una espléndida luz dorada, mientras la multitud irrumpe en un aplauso frenético y entusiasta.

 

—Damas y caballeros —proclama el maestro de ceremonias cuando los vítores decrecen—. Solo un apunte más que añadir a esta extraordinaria velada: su generosidad ha alcanzado la cifra total de ¡un millón ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares!

 

Un aplauso espontáneo brota de nuevo, y sobre el puente aparece un mensaje con las palabras «Gracias de parte de Afrontarlo Juntos», formadas por líneas centelleantes de luz plateada que brillan y refulgen sobre el agua.

 

—Oh, Harry… esto es maravilloso.

 

Levanto la vista, fascinado, y él se inclina para besarme.

 

—Es hora de irse —murmura, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro al pronunciar esas palabras tan prometedoras.

 

De repente, me siento muy cansado.

 

Alza de nuevo la vista, buscando entre la multitud que empieza a dispersarse, y ahí está Higgins. Se dicen algo sin pronunciar palabra.

 

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento. Higgins quiere que esperemos hasta que la gente se vaya.

 

Ah.

 

—Creo que ha envejecido cien años por culpa de los fuegos artificiales —añade.

 

—¿No le gustan los fuegos artificiales?

 

Harry me mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza, pero no aclara nada.

 

—Así que Aspen, ¿eh? —dice, y sé que intenta distraerme de algo.

 

Funciona.

 

—Oh… no he pagado la puja —digo apurado.

 

—Puedes mandar el talón. Tengo la dirección.

 

—Estabas realmente enfadado.

 

—Sí, lo estaba.

 

Sonrío.

 

—La culpa es tuya y de tus jueguecitos.

 

—Te sentías bastante abrumado por toda la situación, señor Tomlinson. Y el resultado ha sido de lo más satisfactorio, si no recuerdo mal. —Sonríe lascivo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

 

—¿Las bolas de plata? En mi bolsillo.

 

—Me gustaría recuperarlas. —Me mira risueño—. Son un artilugio demasiado potente para dejarlo en tus inocentes manos.

 

—¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a sentirme abrumado, con otra persona quizá?

 

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

 

—Espero que eso no pase —dice con un deje de frialdad en la voz—. Pero no, Lou. Solo deseo tu placer.

 

Uau.

 

—¿No te fías de mí?

 

—Se sobreentiende. Y bien, ¿vas a devolvérmelas?

 

—Me lo pensaré.

 

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

 

Vuelve a sonar música en la pista de baile, pero ahora en un DJ el que ha puesto un tema, con un bajo que marca un ritmo impecable.

 

—¿Quieres bailar?

 

Estoy muy cansado, Harry. Me gustaría irme, si no te importa.

 

Harry mira a Higgins, este asiente, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa siguiendo a un grupo de invitados bastante ebrios. Agradezco que Harry me de la mano; me duelen los pies por culpa del calzado nuevo.

 

Cher se acerca dando saltitos.

 

—No os iréis ya, ¿verdad? Ahora empieza la música auténtica. Vamos, Lou —me dice, cogiéndome de la mano.

 

—Cher —la reprende Harry—, Louis está muy cansado. Nos vamos a casa. Además, mañana tenemos un día importante.

 

¿Ah, sí?

 

Cher hace un mohín, pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Harry.

 

—Tenéis que venir algún día de la próxima semana. Lou, tal vez podríamos ir juntos de compras.

 

—Claro, Cher.

 

Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me preguntó cómo, porque yo tengo que trabajar para vivir.

 

Me da un beso fugaz y luego abraza fuerte a Harry, para sorpresa de ambos. Y algo todavía más extraordinario: apoya las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta y él, indulgente, se limita a bajar la vista hacia ella.

 

—Me gusta verte tan feliz —le dice Cher con dulzura y le besa en la mejilla—. Adiós, que os divirtáis.

 

Y corre a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperan, entre ellos Lily, quien, despojada de la máscara, tiene una expresión aún más amarga si cabe.

 

Me pregunto vagamente dónde estará Craig.

 

—Les diremos buenas noches a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven.

 

Harry me lleva a través de un grupo de invitados hasta donde están Anne y Des, que se despiden de nosotros con simpatía y cariño.

 

—Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras, Louis, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí —dice Anne afectuosamente.

 

Me siento un poco superado tanto por su reacción como por la de Des. Por suerte, los padres de Anne ya se han ido, así que al menos me he ahorrado su efusividad.

 

Harry y yo vamos tranquilamente de la mano hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una fila interminable de coches espera para recoger a los invitados. Miro a Cincuenta. Parece feliz y relajado. Es un auténtico placer verle así, aunque sospecho que no tiene nada de extraño después de un día tan extraordinario.

 

—¿Vas bien abrigado? —me pregunta.

 

—Sí, gracias —respondo, colocándome un poco la chaqueta del traje.

 

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada, Louis. Gracias.

 

—Yo también. De unas partes más que otras —digo sonriendo.

 

Él también sonríe y asiente, y luego arquea una ceja.

 

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte de un modo que me altera la sangre.

 

—¿Qué querías decir con que mañana es un día importante? —pregunto para distraer mi mente.

 

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

 

Le miro fijamente mientras varios invitados pasan por nuestro lado sin hacernos caso. Su expresión es muy seria.

 

Alargo la mano y él parpadea levemente, pero se queda quieto. Cojo una punta de su pajarita, tiro de ella y la desato, dejando a la vista el botón superior de su camisa. Lo desabrocho con cuidado.

 

—Así estás muy sensual —susurro.

 

De hecho, siempre está sensual, pero así aún más.

 

Sonríe.

 

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ven.

 

Cuando llegamos al coche, Alberto le entrega un sobre a Harry. Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando Higgins me abre la puerta para que suba. Por alguna razón, Higgins parece aliviado. Harry entra en el coche y me da el sobre, sin abrir, mientras Higgins y Alberto ocupan sus asientos delante.  
  
—Va dirigido a ti. Alguien del servicio se lo dio a Alberto. Sin duda, de parte de otro corazón cautivo.  
  
Harry hace una mueca. Es obvio que la idea le desagrada.  
  
Miro la nota. ¿De quién será? La abro y me apresuro a leerla bajo la escasa luz. O, no... ¡es ella! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?  
  
 __Puede que te haya juzgado mal. Y está claro que tú me has juzgado mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco; podríamos quedar para comer. Harry no quiere que hable contigo, pero estaría encantada de poder ayudar. No me malinterpretes, apruebo lo vuestro, créeme... pero si le hicieras daño, no sé lo que haría... Ya le han hecho bastante daño. Llámame: (206) 279-6261.  
  
Señora Robinson.  
  
¡Maldita sea, ha firmado como «Señora Robinson»! Él se lo contó. Cabrón...  
  
—¿Se lo dijiste?  
  
—¿Decirle qué?   
  
—Que la llamo señora Robinson —replico.  
  
—¿Es de Caroline? —Harry se queda estupefacto—. Esto es ridículo —exclama. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y lo noto indignado—. Mañana hablaré con ella. O el lunes —masculla malhumorado.  
  
Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una parte muy pequeña de mí se alegra. La voz de mi conciencia asiente sagazmente. Caroline le está irritando, y eso solo puede ser bueno... seguro. Decido no decir nada más de momento, pero me guardo la nota en el bolsillo y, para que recupere el buen humor, le devuelvo las bolas.  
  
—Hasta la próxima —murmuro.  
  
Él me mira; es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero creo que está complacido. Me coge la mano y la aprieta.  
  
Contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla y pienso en este día tan largo. He aprendido mucho sobre él, he recopilado muchos detalles que faltaban —los salones, el mapa corporal, su infancia—, pero todavía queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la señora R.? Sí, se preocupa por él, y además mucho, se diría. Eso lo veo claro, y también que él se preocupa por ella... pero no del mismo modo. Yo no sé qué pensar. Tanta información empieza a darme dolor de cabeza.  
  
Harry me despierta justo cuando paramos frente al Escala.  
  
—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —pregunta, cariñoso.  
  
Yo meneo la cabeza medio dormido. Ni hablar.  
  
Al entrar en el ascensor, me apoyo en él y recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. Alberto está delante de nosotros y no deja de removerse, incómodo.  
  
—Ha sido un día largo, ¿eh, Louis?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—¿Cansado?  
  
Asiento.   
  
—No estás muy hablador.  
  
Asiento y sonríe.  
  
—Ven. Te llevaré a la cama.   
  
Me da la mano y salimos del ascensor, pero cuando Alberto levanta la mano nos paramos en el vestíbulo. Y basta esa fracción de segundo para que me despierte del todo. Alberto habla a la manga de su chaqueta. No tenía ni idea de que llevara una radio.  
  
—Entendido, H. —dice, y se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Señor Styles, han rajado los neumáticos y han embadurnado de pintura el Audi del señor Tomlinson.   
  
Qué horror... ¡Mi coche! ¿Quién habrá sido? Y en cuanto formulo la pregunta mentalmente, sé la respuesta: Michael. Levanto la vista hacia Harry, que está pálido.  
  
—A Higgins le preocupa que quien lo haya hecho pueda haber entrado en el apartamento y siga ahí. Quiere asegurarse.  
  
—Entiendo. —Harry suspira—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer?  
  
—Está subiendo en el ascensor de servicio con Ryan y Reynolds. Lo registrarán todo y luego me darán luz verde. Yo esperaré con ustedes, señor.  
  
—Gracias, Alberto. —Harry tensa el brazo que me rodea el hombro—. El día de hoy no para de mejorar. —Suspira amargamente, con la boca pegada a mi cabello—. Escuchad, yo no soporto quedarme aquí esperando. Alberto, ocúpate del señor Tomlinson. No dejes que entre hasta que todo esté controlado. Estoy seguro de que Higgins exagera. Él no puede haber entradoen el apartamento.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—No, Harry... quédate aquí conmigo —le ruego.  
  
Harry me suelta.  
  
—Haz lo que se te dice, Louis. Espera aquí.  
  
¡No!  
  
—¿Alberto? —dice Harry.  
  
Alberto abre la puerta del vestíbulo para que Harry entre en el apartamento, y después cierra la puerta y se coloca delante de ella, mirándome impasible.  
  
Oh, no... ¡Harry! Imágenes terribles de todo tipo acuden a mi mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a esperar.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alberto vuelve a hablarle a su manga.  
  


—Higgins, el señor Styles ha entrado en el apartamento.  
  


Parpadea, coge el auricular y se lo saca del oído, probablemente porque acaba de recibir un contundente improperio por parte de Higgins.  
  


Oh, no… si Higgins está preocupado…  
  


—Por favor, déjeme entrar —le ruego.  
  


—Lo siento, señor Tomlinson. No tardaremos mucho. —Alberto levanta ambas manos en gesto exculpatorio—. Higgins y los chicos están entrando ahora mismo en el apartamento.  
  


Ahhh… Me siento tan impotente. De pie y completamente inmóvil, escucho muy atento, pendiente del menor sonido, pero lo único que oigo es mi propia respiración convulsa. Es fuerte y entrecortada, me pica el cuero cabelludo, tengo la boca seca y me siento mareado. Por favor, que no le pase nada a Harry, rezo en silencio.  


  
No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y seguimos sin oír nada. Probablemente eso sea buena señal: no hay disparos. Me pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo y a contemplar los cuadros de las paredes para intentar distraer mi mente.  
  


La verdad es que nunca me había fijado: hay dieciséis, todas obras figurativas y de temática religiosa: la Madona y el Niño. Qué extraño…  
  


Harry no es religioso… ¿o sí? Todas las pinturas del gran salón son abstractas; estas son muy distintas. No consiguen distraer mi mente durante mucho rato. ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  


Observo a Alberto, que me mira impasible.  
  


—¿Qué está pasando?  
  


—No hay novedades, señor Tomlinson.  
  


De repente se mueve el pomo de la puerta. Alberto se gira rápidamente y saca una pistola de la cartuchera del hombro.  
  


Me quedo petrificado. Harry aparece en el umbral.  
  


—Vía libre —dice.  
  


Mira a Alberto con el ceño fruncido, y este aparta la pistola y da un paso atrás para dejarme pasar.  
  


—Higgins ha exagerado —gruñe Harry, y me tiende la mano.  
  


Yo le miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverme, absorbiendo cada detalle: su cabello despeinado, la tensión que expresan sus ojos, la rigidez en la mandíbula, los dos botones desabrochados del cuello de la camisa. Parece que haya envejecido diez años. Sus ojos me observan con aire sombrío y preocupado.  
  


—No pasa nada, nene. —Se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa en el pelo—. Ven, estás cansado. Vamos a la cama.  
  


—Estaba tan angustiado —murmuro con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, disfrutando de su abrazo e inhalando su dulce aroma.  
  


—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.  
  


Alberto ha desaparecido, seguramente está dentro del apartamento.  
  


—Sinceramente, señor Styles, sus ex están resultando ser muy problemáticos —musito con ironía.  
  


Harry se relaja.  
  


—Sí, es verdad.  
  


Me suelta, me da la mano y me lleva por el pasillo hasta el gran salón.  
  


—Higgins y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y rincones. Yo no creo que esté aquí.  
  


—¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? No tiene sentido.  
  


—Exacto.  
  


—¿Podría entrar?  
  


—No veo cómo. Pero Higgins a veces es excesivamente prudente.  
  


—¿Has registrado tu cuarto de juegos? —susurro.  
  


Inmediatamente Harry me mira y arquea una ceja.  
  


—Sí, está cerrado con llave… pero Higgins y yo lo hemos revisado.  
  


Lanzo un suspiro, profundo y purificador.  
  


—¿Quieres una copa o algo? —pregunta Harry.  
  


—No. —Me siento exhausto—. Solo quiero irme a la cama.  
  


La expresión de Harry se dulcifica.  
  


—Ven. Deja que te lleve a la cama. Se te ve agotado.  
  


Yo tuerzo el gesto. ¿Él no viene? ¿Quiere dormir solo?  
  


Cuando me lleva a su dormitorio me siento aliviado. Saco las cosas de mis bolsillos para dejarlas sobre la cómoda, y veo la nota de la señora Robinson.  
  


—Mira. —Se la paso a Harry—. No sé si quieres leerla. Yo prefiero no hacer caso.  


  
Harry le echa una breve ojeada y aprieta la mandíbula.  
  


—No estoy seguro de qué espacios en blanco pretende llenar —dice con desdén—. Tengo que hablar con Higgins. —Baja la vista hacia mí—. Deja que te quite la ropa.  
  


—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del coche? —le pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta.  
  


Me quita la chaqueta. Posa los dedos en la camisa, desabrochándome los botones y la desliza por mi cuerpo. Pasa al pantalón y me quito los zapatos para que pueda bajármelos.  
  


—No, no quiero que la policía esté involucrada en esto. Michael necesita ayuda, no la intervención de la policía, y yo no les quiero por aquí. Simplemente hemos de redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarlo.  
  


Se inclina y me planta un beso cariñoso en el hombro.  
  


—Acuéstate —ordena, y luego se va.  
  


Me tumbo y miro al techo, esperando a que vuelva. Cuántas cosas han pasado hoy, hay tanto que procesar… ¿Por dónde empiezo?  
  


Me despierto de golpe, desorientado. ¿Me he quedado dormido? Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue luz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y observo que Harry no está conmigo. ¿Dónde está? Levanto la vista. Plantada, a los pies de la cama, hay una sombra. ¿Harry? ¿Vestido de negro? Es difícil de decir.  
  


Aturdido, alargo la mano y enciendo la luz de la mesita, y me doy rápidamente la vuelta para mirar, pero allí no hay nadie. Meneo la cabeza. ¿Lo he imaginado? ¿Soñado?  
  


Me siento y miro alrededor de la habitación, dominado por una sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente… pero estoy solo.  
  


Me froto los ojos. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Harry? Miro el despertador: son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.  
  


Aún aturdido, salgo de la cama y voy a buscarle, desconcertado por mi imaginación hiperactiva. Ahora veo cosas. Debe de ser la reacción a los espectaculares acontecimientos de la velada.  
  


El salón está vacío y solo hay encendida una de las tres lámparas que penden sobre la barra del desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está entreabierta y le oigo hablar por teléfono.  
  


—No sé por qué me llamas a estas horas. No tengo nada qué decirte… Bueno, pues dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué dejar una nota.  
  


Me quedo parado en la puerta, escuchando con cierto sentimiento de culpa. ¿Con quién habla?  
  


—No, escúchame tú. Te lo pedí y ahora te lo advierto. Déjale tranquilo. Él no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  


Suena beligerante y enfadado. No sé si llamar a la puerta.  
  


—Ya lo sé. Pero lo digo enserio, Caroline, joder. Déjale en paz. ¿Lo quieres por triplicado? ¿Me oyes?... Bien. Buenas noches.  
  


Cuelga de golpe el teléfono del escritorio.  
  


Oh, maldita sea. Llamo discretamente a la puerta.  
  


—¿Qué? —gruñe, y me dan ganas de correr a esconderme.  
  


Se sienta a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Alza la vista con expresión feroz, pero al verme dulcifica el gesto enseguida. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos. De pronto se le ve tan cansado, que se me encoge el corazón.  
  


Parpadea, y me mira de arriba abajo, demorándose en mis piernas desnudas. Me he puesto una de sus camisetas.  
  


—Deberías llevar algo más elegante, Louis —susurra—. Pero, incluso con mi camiseta, estás precioso.  
  


Oh, un cumplido inesperado.  
  


—Te he echado en falta —digo—. Ven a la cama.  
  


Se levanta despacio de la silla. Todavía lleva la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros. Pero ahora sus ojos brillan, cargados de promesas… aunque también tienen un matiz de tristeza. Se queda de pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente pero sin tocarme.  
  


—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si te pasara algo por culpa mía…  
  


Se le quiebra la voz, arruga la frente y aparece en su rostro un destello de dolor casi palpable. Parece tan vulnerable, y su temor es tan evidente.  
  


—No me pasará nada —le aseguro con dulzura. Me acerco para acariciarle la cara, paso los dedos sobre sus mejillas, sorprendentemente suaves—. Siempre vas afeitado —musito, incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación por el hermoso y dolido hombre que tengo delante.  
  


Resigo el perfil de su labio inferior y luego bajo los dedos hasta su garganta, hasta un leve resto de pintalabios en la base del cuello. Se le acelera la respiración. Mis dedos llegan hasta su camisa y bajan hasta el primer botón abrochado.  
  


—No voy a tocarte. Solo quiero desabrocharte la camisa —murmuro.  
  


Él abre mucho los ojos y me mira con expresión alarmada. Pero no se mueve y no me lo impide. Yo desabotono muy despacio el primero, mantengo la tela separada de la piel y bajo cautelosamente hasta el siguiente, y repito la operación lentamente, muy concentrado en lo que hago.  
  


No quiero tocarle. Bueno, sí… pero no lo haré. En el cuarto botón reaparece la línea roja, y levanto los ojos y le sonrío con timidez.  
  


—Volvemos a estar en territorio familiar.  
  


Trazo la línea con los dedos antes de desabrochar el último botón. Le abro la camisa y paso a los gemelos, y retiro las dos gemas de negro bruñido, una después de otra.  
  


—¿Puedo quitarte la camisa? —pregunto en voz baja.  
  


Él asiente, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras yo se la quito por encima de los hombros. Se libera las manos y se queda desnudo ante mí de cintura para arriba. Es como si, una vez sin camisa, hubiese recuperado la calma, y me sonríe satisfecho.  


  
—¿Y qué pasa con mis pantalones, señor Tomlinson? —pregunta, arqueando la ceja.  
  


—En el dormitorio. Te quiero en la cama.  
  


—¿Sabe, señor Tomlinson? Es usted insaciable.  
  


—No entiendo por qué.  
  


Le cojo de la mano, le saco del estudio y le llevo al dormitorio. La habitación está helada.  
  


—¿Tú has abierto la puerta del balcón? —me pregunta con gesto preocupado cuando entramos en su cuarto.  
  


—No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que examiné la habitación cuando me desperté. Y la puerta estaba cerrada, seguro.  
  


Oh, no… Se me hiela la sangre, y miro a Harry pálido y con la boca abierta.  
  


—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.  
  


—Cuando me desperté… había alguien aquí —digo en un susurro—. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.  
  


—¿Qué? —Parece horrorizado, sale al balcón, mira fuera, y luego vuelve a entrar en la habitación y echa el cerrojo de la puerta—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién era? —pregunta con voz de alarma.  
  


—Un hombre, creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.  
  


—Vístete —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!  
  


—Mi ropa está arriba —señalo quejumbroso.  
  


Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de deporte de Adidas.  
  


—Ponte esto.  
  


Saca también una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente. Coge el teléfono que tiene al lado y aprieta dos botones.  
  


—Sigue aquí, joder —masculla al auricular.  
  


Unos tres segundos después, Higgins y otro guardaespaldas irrumpen en el dormitorio de Harry, quien les informa brevemente de lo ocurrido.  
  


—¿Cuánto hace? —me pregunta Higgins en tono muy expeditivo. Todavía lleva puesta la americana. ¿Es que este hombre nunca duerme?  
  


—Unos diez minutos —balbuceo, sintiéndome culpable por algún motivo.  
  


—Él conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano —dice Harry—. Estará escondido en alguna parte. Encontradle. Me llevo a Louis de aquí. ¿Cuándo vuelve Gail?  
  


—Mañana por la noche, señor.  
  


—Que no vuelva hasta que el apartamento sea seguro. ¿Entendido? —ordena Harry.  
  


—Sí, señor. ¿Irá usted a Ballevue?  
  


—No pienso cargar a mis padres con este problema. Hazme una reserva en algún lado.  
  


—Sí, señor. Le llamaré para decirle dónde.  
  


—¿No estamos exagerando un poco? —pregunto.  
  


Harry me fulmina con la mirada.  
  


—Puede que vaya armado —replica.  
  


—Harry, estaba ahí parado a los pies de la cama. Podría haberme disparado si hubiera querido.  
  


Harry hace una breve pausa para refrenar su mal humor, o al menos eso parece.  
  


—No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo —dice en voz baja pero amenazadora—. Higgins, Louis necesita calzado.  
  


Harry se mete en el vestidor mientras el otro guardaespaldas me vigila. No recuerdo como se llama, Ryan quizá. No deja de mirar al pasillo y las ventanas del balcón, alternativamente. Pasados un par de minutos Harry vuelve a salir con sus pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta estilo beisbolera granate de Saint Laurent con estrellas adornadas con abalorios y lentejuelas y una bandolera de piel. Me pone una chaqueta vaquera sobre los hombros.  
  


—Vamos.  
  


Me sujeta fuerte de la mano y casi tengo que correr para seguir su paso enérgico hasta el gran salón.  
  


—No puedo creer que pudiera estar escondido aquí —musito, mirando a través de las puertas del balcón.  
  


—Este sitio es muy grande. Todavía no lo has visto todo.  
  


—¿Por qué no le llamas, simplemente, y le dices que quieres hablar con él?  
  


—Louis, está trastornado, y puede ir armado —dice irritado.  
  


—¿De manera que nosotros huimos y ya está?  
  


—De momento… sí.  
  


—¿Y si intenta disparar a Higgins?  
  


—Higgins sabe mucho del manejo de armas —replica de mala gana—, y será más rápido con la pistola que él.  
  


—Mark estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó a disparar.  
  


Harry levanta las cejas y, por un momento, parece totalmente perplejo.  
  


—¿Tú con un arma? —dice incrédulo.  
  


—Sí. —Me siento ofendido—. Yo sé disparar, señor Styles, de manera que más le vale andarse con cuidado. No solo debería preocuparse de ex sumisos trastornados.  
  


—Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Tomlinson —contesta secamente, aunque divertido, y me gusta saber que, incluso en esta situación absurdamente tensa, puedo hacerle sonreír.  
  


Higgins nos espera en el vestíbulo y me entrega mi pequeña maleta y mis Vans negras. Me deja atónito que haya hecho mi equipaje con algo de ropa. Le sonrío con tímida gratitud, y él corresponde enseguida para tranquilizarme. E, incapaz de reprimirme, le doy un fuerte abrazo. Le he cogido por sorpresa y, cuando le suelto tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  


—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuro.  
  


—Sí, señor Tomlinson —musita.  
  


Harry me mira con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Higgins, con aire confuso, mientras este sonríe imperceptiblemente y se ajusta la corbata.  
  


—Hazme saber dónde nos alojaremos —dice Harry.  
  


Higgins se saca la cartera de la americana y le entrega a Harry una tarjeta de crédito.  
  


—Quizá necesitará esto cuando llegue.  
  


Harry asiente.  
  


—Bien pensado.  
  


Llega Ryan.  
  


—Alberto y Reynolds no han encontrado nada —le dice a Higgins.  
  


—Acompaña al señor Styles y al señor Tomlinson al parking —ordena Higgins.  
  


El parking está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada. Harry me hace entrar a toda prisa en el asiento del pasajero del R8, y mete mi maleta y su bolsa en le maletero de delante. A nuestro lado está el Audi, hecho un auténtico desastre: con todas las ruedas rajadas y embadurnado de pintura blanca. La visión resulta aterradora, y agradezco a Harry que me lleve lejos de aquí.  
  


—El lunes tendrás el coche de sustitución —dice Harry, abatido, al sentarse a mi lado.  
  


—¿Cómo supo él que era mi coche?  
  


Él me mira ansioso y suspira.  
  


—Él tenía un Audi A3. Les compro uno a todos mis sumisos… es uno de los coches más seguros de su gama.  
  


Ah.  
  


—Entonces no era un regalo de graduación.  
  


—Louis, a pesar de lo que yo esperaba, tú nunca has sido mi sumiso, de manera que técnicamente si es un regalo de graduación.  
  


Sale de la plaza de aparcamiento y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la salida.  
  


A pesar de lo que él esperaba. Oh, no… Mi subconsciente menea la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre volvemos a lo mismo.  
  


—¿Sigues esperándolo? —susurro.  
  


Suena el teléfono del coche.  
  


—Styles —responde Harry.  
  


—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.  
  


—Gracias. Y, Higgins… ten mucho cuidado.  
  


Higgins se queda callado.  
  


—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja, y Harry cuelga.  
  


Las calles de Seattle están desiertas, y Harry recorre a toda velocidad la Quinta Avenida hacia la interestatal 5. Una vez en la carretera, con rumbo hacia el norte, aprieta el acelerador tan a fondo que el impulso me empuja contra el respaldo de mi asiento.   
  


Le miro de reojo. Está sumido en sus pensamientos, irradiando un silencio absoluto y meditabundo. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Mira a menudo el retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que comprueba que no nos sigan. Quizá por eso vamos por la interestatal 5. Yo creía que el Fairmont estaba en Seattle.  


  
Miro por la ventanilla, e intento ordenar mi mente exhausta e hiperactiva. Si él quería hacerme daño, tuvo su gran oportunidad en el dormitorio.  
  


—No. No es eso lo que espero, ya no. Creí que había quedado claro.  
  


Harry interrumpe con voz dulce mis pensamientos.  
  


Le miro y me envuelvo con la chaqueta vaquera, aunque no sé si el frío proviene de mi interior o del exterior.  
  


—Me preocupa, ya sabes… no ser bastante para ti.  
  


—Eres mucho más que eso. Por el amor de Dios, Louis, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?  
  


Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres.  
  


—¿Por qué creíste que te dejaría cuando te dije que el doctor Atkin me había contado todo lo que había que saber de ti?  
  


Él suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos un momento y se queda un buen rato sin contestar.  
  


—Louis, no puedes ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llega mi depravación. Y eso no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.  
  


—¿Y realmente crees que te dejaría si lo supiera? —digo en voz alta, sin dar crédito. ¿Es que no comprende que le quiero?—. ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?  
  


—Sé que me dejarás —dice con pesar.  
  


—Harry… eso me resulta casi inconcebible. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti.  
  


Nunca…  
  


—Ya me dejaste una vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso.  
  


—Caroline me dijo que estuvo contigo el sábado pasado —susurro.  
  


—No es cierto —dice, torciendo el gesto.  
  


—¿No fuiste a verla cuando me marché?  
  


—No —replica enfadado—. Ya te he dicho que no… y no me gusta que duden de mí —advierte—. No fui a ninguna parte el pasado fin de semana. Me quedé en casa montando el planeador que me regalaste. Me llevó mucho tiempo —añade en voz baja.  
  


Mi corazón se encoge de nuevo. La señora Robinson dijo que estuvo con él. ¿Estuvo con él o no? Ella miente. ¿Por qué?  
  


—Al contrario de lo que piensa Caroline, no acudo corriendo a ella con todos mis problemas, Louis. No recurro a nadie. Quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta de que no hablo demasiado —dice, agarrando con fuerza el volante.  
  


—Des me ha dicho que estuviste dos años sin hablar.  
  


—¿Eso te ha dicho?  
  


Harry aprieta los labios en una fina línea.  
  


—Yo le presioné un poco para que me diera información.  
  


Me miro los dedos, avergonzado.  
  


—¿Y que más te ha dicho mi padre?  
  


—Me ha contado que tu madre fue la doctora que te examinó cuando te llevaron al hospital. Después de que te encontraran en tu casa.  
  


Harry sigue totalmente inexpresivo… cauto.  
  


—Dijo que estudiar piano te ayudó. Y también Cher.  
  


Al oír ese nombre, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de cariño. Al cabo de un momento, dice:  
  


—Debía de tener unos seis meses cuando llegó. Yo estaba emocionado, Zayn no tanto. Él ya había tenido que aceptar mi llegada. Era perfecta. —Su voz, tan dulce y triste, resulta sobrecogedora—. Ahora ya no tanto, claro —musita, y recuerdo aquellos momentos en el baile en que consiguió frustrar nuestras lascivas intenciones.  
  


Se me escapa la risa.  
  


Harry me mira de reojo.  
  


—¿Le parece divertido, señor Tomlinson?  
  


—Parecía decidida a que no estuviéramos juntos.  
  


Él suelta una risa apática.  
  


—Sí, es bastante hábil. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la rodilla—. Pero al final lo conseguimos. —Sonríe y vuelve a echar una mirada al retrovisor—. Creo que no nos han seguido.  
  


Da la vuelta para salir de la interestatal 5 y se dirige otra vez al centro de Seattle.  
  


—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Caroline?  
  


Estamos parados ante un semáforo.  
  


Me mira con recelo.  
  


—Si no hay más remedio… —concede de mala gana, pero no dejo que su enfado me detenga.  
  


—Hace tiempo me dijiste que ella te quería de un modo que para ti era aceptable. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?  
  


—¿No es evidente? —pregunta.  
  


—Para mí no.  
  


—Yo estaba descontrolado. No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. Y sigo igual. Y pasé una etapa difícil en la adolescencia, cuando tenía catorce o quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Ella me enseñó una forma de liberar presión.  
  


Oh.  
  


—Cher me dijo que eras un camorrista.  
  


—Dios, ¿por qué ha de ser tan charlatana mi familia? Aunque la culpa es tuya. —Estamos parados ante otro semáforo y me mira con los ojos entornados—. Tú engatusas a la gente para sacarle información.  
  


Menea la cabeza fingiendo disgusto.  
  


—Cher me lo contó sin que le dijera nada. De hecho, se mostró bastante comunicativa. Estaba preocupada porque provocaras una pelea si no me conseguías en la subasta —apunto indignado.  
  


—Ah, nene, de eso no había el menor peligro. No permitiría que nadie bailara contigo.  
  


—Se lo permitiste al doctor Atkin.  
  


—Él siempre es la excepción que confirma la regla.  
  


Harry toma el impresionante y frondoso camino de entrada que lleva al hotel Fairmont Olympic, y se detiene cerca de la puerta principal, junto a una pintoresca fuente de piedra.  
  


—Vamos.  
  


Baja del coche y saca el equipaje. Un mozo acude corriendo, con cara de sorpresa, sin duda por la hora tan tardía de nuestra llegada. Harry le lanza las llaves del coche.  
  


—A nombre de Higgins —dice.  
  


El mozo asiente y no puede reprimir su alegría cuando se sube al R8 y arranca. Harry me da la mano y se dirige al vestíbulo.  
  


Mientras estoy a su lado en la recepción del hotel, me siento totalmente ridículo. Ahí estoy yo, en el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle, vestido con una chaqueta vaquera que me queda grande, unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja, al lado de este hermoso y elegante dios griego. No me extraña que la recepcionista nos mire a uno y a otro como si la suma no cuadrara. Naturalmente, Harry la intimida. Se ruboriza y tartamudea, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Madre mía, si hasta le tiemblan las manos…  
  


—¿Necesita… que le ayuden… con las maletas, señor Higgins? —pregunta, y vuelve a ponerse colorada.  
  


—No, ya las llevaremos el señor Higgins y yo.  
  


¡Señor Higgins! Pero si ni siquiera llevo anillo… Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  


—Están en la suite Cascade, señores Higgins, piso once. Nuestro botones les ayudará con el equipaje.  
  


—No hace falta —dice Harry cortante—. ¿Dónde están los ascensores?  
  


La ruborizada señorita se lo indica, y Harry vuelve a cogerme de la mano. Echo un breve vistazo al vestíbulo, suntuoso, impresionante, lleno de butacas mullidas y desierto, excepto por una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en un acogedor sofá, dando de comer pequeños bocaditos a su perro. Levanta la vista y nos sonríe cuando nos ve pasar hacia los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel acepta mascotas? ¡Qué raro para un sitio tan majestuoso!  
  


La suite consta de dos dormitorios y un salón comedor, provisto de un piano de cola. En el enorme salón principal arde un fuego de leña. Por Dios… la suite es más grande que mi apartamento.   
  


—Bueno, señor Higgins, no sé usted, pero yo necesito una copa —murmura Harry mientras se asegura de cerrar la puerta.  


  
Deja mi maleta y su bolsa sobre la otomana, a los pies de la gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel, y me lleva de la mano hasta el gran salón, donde brilla el fuego de la chimenea. La imagen resulta de lo más acogedor. Me acerco y me caliento las manos mientras Harry prepara bebidas para ambos.  
  


—¿Armañac?  
  


—Por favor.  
  


Al cabo de un momento se reúne conmigo junto al fuego y me ofrece una copa de brandy.  
  


—Menudo día, ¿eh?  
  


Asiento y sus ojos me miran penetrantes, preocupados.  
  


—Estoy bien —susurro para tranquilizarle—. ¿Y tú?  
  


—Bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría beberme esto y luego, si no estás demasiado cansado, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.  
  


—Me parece que eso podremos arreglarlo, señor Higgins —le sonrío tímidamente, mientras él se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.  
  


—Señor Higgins, deje de morderse el labio —susurra Harry.  
  


Bebo un sorbo de armañac, ruborizado. Es delicioso y se desliza por mi garganta dejando una sedosa y caliente estela. Cuando levanto la vista, Harry está bebiendo un sorbo de brandy y mirándome con ojos oscuros, hambrientos.  
  


—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Louis. Después de un día como el de hoy… o más bien ayer, no sales corriendo despavorido. Me tienes alucinado. Eres realmente fuerte.  
  


—Tú eres el motivo fundamental de que me quede —murmuro—. Ya te lo dije, Harry, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.  
  


Tuerce la boca como si dudara de mis palabras, y arquea una ceja como si le doliera oír lo que estoy diciendo. Oh, Harry, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento?  
  


Dejar que te pegue, dice maliciosamente mi subconsciente. Y yo le frunzo el ceño.  
  


—¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos que me hizo Stan? —digo para intentar que mejore su ánimo.  
  


—Eso depende.  
  


Relaja el gesto. Es obvio que este tema de conversación le apetece mucho más.  
  


—¿De qué?  
  


—De las circunstancias —dice con aire misterioso—. Su exposición sigue abierta, así que no tengo que decidirlo todavía.  
  


Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos.  
  


—Puede poner la cara que quiera, señor Tomlinson. No diré nada —bromea.  
  


—Puedo torturarte para sacarte la verdad.  
  


Levanta una ceja.  
  


—Francamente, Louis, creo que no deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.  
  


Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Dejo mi copa en la repisa de la chimenea, alargo el brazo y, ante la sorpresa de Harry, cojo la suya y la pongo junto a la mía.  
  


—Eso habrá que verlo —murmuro.  
  


Y con total osadía —espoleado sin duda por el brandy—, le tomo de la mano y le llevo al dormitorio. Me detengo a los pies de la cama. Harry intenta que no se le escape la risa.  
  


—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes aquí, Louis? —susurra en tono burlón.  
  


—Lo primero, desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes.  
  


Apoyo las manos en su chaqueta, con cuidado de no tocarle mucho, y él no pestañea pero contiene la respiración.  
  


Le retiro la chaqueta de los hombros con delicadeza, y él sigue observándome. De sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos y ardientes, ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de humor, y me miran… ¿cautos…? Su mirada tiene tantas interpretaciones. ¿Qué está pasando? Dejo su chaqueta en la otomana.  
  


—Ahora la camiseta —murmuro.  
  


La cojo por el bajo y la levanto. Él me ayuda, alzando los brazos y retrocediendo, para que me sea más fácil quitársela. Una vez que lo he conseguido, baja los ojos y me mira atento. Ahora solo lleva esos provocadores pantalones negros ajustados que le sientan tan bien. Se ve la franja de los calzoncillos.  


  
Mis ojos ascienden ávidos por su estómago prieto hasta los restos de la frontera de carmín, borrosa y corrida, y luego hasta el torso. Solo pienso en recorrer con la lengua los tatuajes de las golondrinas para disfrutar de su sabor.  
  


—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta con los ojos en llamas.  
  


—Quiero besarte aquí.  
  


Deslizo el dedo sobre su vientre, de un lado de la cadera al otro.  
  


Separa los labios e inspira entrecortadamente.  
  


—No pienso impedírtelo —musita.  
  


Le cojo la mano.  
  


—Pues será mejor que te tumbes —murmuro, y le llevo a un lado de nuestra enorme cama de matrimonio.  
  


Parece desconcertado, y se me ocurre que quizá nadie ha llevado la iniciativa con él desde… ella. No, no vayas por ahí.  
  


Aparto la colcha y él se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándome, esperando, con ese gesto serio y cauteloso. Yo me pongo delante de él y me quito su chaqueta vaquera, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego sus pantalones de deporte.  
  


Él se frota las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. Sé que se muere por tocarme, pero reprime el impulso. Yo suspiro profundamente y, armándome de valor, me quito la camiseta hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ante él. Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, él traga saliva y abre los labios.  
  


—Eres perfecto, Louis —murmura.  
  


Tomo su cara entre las manos, le levanto la cabeza y me inclino para besarle. Un leve gruñido brota de su garganta.  
  


Cuando le beso en los labios, me sujeta las caderas y, casi sin darme cuenta, me tumba debajo de él, y me obliga a separar las piernas con las suyas, de forma que queda encajado sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas. Desliza una mano sobre mi muslo, por encima de mi miembro, y lo oprime, lo masajea, y después sigue su camino hasta apoyar la mano a lado de mi cabeza.  
  


Yo gimo y alzo la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a él y me froto deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera y contra su creciente erección. Deja de besarme y baja la vista hacia mí, perplejo y sin aliento. Flexiona las caderas y su erección empuja contra la mía… Sí, justo ahí.  
  


Cierro los ojos y jadeo, y él vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez yo también empujo, y saboreo su respuesta en forma de quejido mientras vuelve a besarme. Él sigue con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura… frotándome, frotándose. Y siento que tiene razón, perderme en él… es embriagador hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupaciones quedan eliminadas. Estoy aquí, en este momento, con él: la sangre hierve en mis venas, zumba con fuerza en mis oídos mezclada con el sonido de nuestra respiración jadeante. Hundo mis manos en su cabello, reteniéndole pegado a mi boca y consumiéndole con una lengua tan avariciosa como la suya. Deslizo los dedos por sus brazos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, e intrépidamente introduzco mis manos anhelantes por dentro, acuciándole… olvidándolo todo, salvo nosotros.   
  


—Conseguirás intimidarme, Lou —murmura de pronto; a continuación, se aparta de mí y se pone de rodillas. Se baja los pantalones con destreza y me entrega un paquetito plateado—. Tú me deseas, nene, y está claro que yo te deseo a ti. Ya sabes qué hacer.  
  


Con dedos ansiosos y diestros, rasgo el envoltorio y le coloco el preservativo. Él me sonríe con la boca abierta y los ojos enturbiados, llenos de promesa carnal. Se lleva un dedo a la boca y lo chupa para después meterlo dentro de mí, preparando mi cuerpo para recibir el suyo. Se inclina sobre mí, me frota la nariz con la suya, y despacio, con los ojos cerrados, remplaza los dedos por su miembro y entra deliciosamente en mí.  
  


Me aferro a sus brazos y levanto la barbilla, gozando de la exquisita sensación de que me posea. Me pasa los dientes por el mentón, se retira, y vuelve a deslizarse en mi interior… muy despacio, con mucha suavidad, mucha ternura, mientras con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo.  
  


—Tú haces que me olvide de todo. Eres la mejor terapia —jadea, y se mueve a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreándome centímetro a centímetro.  
  


—Por favor, Harry… más deprisa —murmuro, deseando más, ahora, ya.  
  


—Oh, no, nene, necesito ir despacio.  
  


Me besa suavemente, mordisquea con cuidado mi labio inferior y absorbe mis leves quejidos.  
  


Yo hundo más las manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo, mientras lenta y firmemente mi cuerpo asciende más y más alto hasta alcanzar la cima, y luego se precipita brusca y rápidamente mientras llego al clímax.  
  


—Oh, Lou…  
  


Y con mi nombre en sus labios como una bendición, alcanza el orgasmo.  
  


***  
  


Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi abdomen y me rodea con sus brazos. Mis dedos juguetean con su cabello revuelto, y seguimos así, tumbados, durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado, pero solo deseo disfrutar de la tranquila serenidad de haber hecho el amor con Harry, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho: hacer el amor, dulce y tierno.  
  


Él también ha recorrido un largo camino, como yo, en muy poco tiempo. Tanto, que digerirlo resulta casi excesivo. Por culpa de ese espantoso pasado suyo, estoy perdiendo de vista ese recorrido, simple y sincero, que ha hecho conmigo.  
  


—Nunca me cansaré de ti. No me dejes —murmura, y me besa en el vientre.  
  


—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, y creo recordar que era yo el que quería besarte el vientre —refunfuño medio dormido.  
  


Él sonríe pegado a mi piel.  
  


—Ahora nada te lo impide, nene.  
  


—Estoy tan cansado que no creo que pueda moverme.  
  


Harry suspira y se mueve de mala gana, se tumba a mi lado, apoya la cabeza sobre el codo y tira de la colcha para taparnos. Me mira con ojos centelleantes, cálidos, amorosos.  
  


—Ahora duérmete, nene.  
  


Me besa el pelo, me rodea con el brazo y me dejo llevar por el sueño.  
  


***  
  


Cuando abro los ojos, la luz que inunda la habitación me hace parpadear con fuerza. Siento la cabeza totalmente embotada por la falta de sueño. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah… el hotel…  
  


—Hola —murmura Harry, sonriéndome con cariño.  
  


Está tumbado a mi lado en la cama, completamente vestido. ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? ¿Me ha estado observando todo ese tiempo? De pronto, esa mirada insistente me provoca una timidez increíble y me arde la cara.  
  


—Hola —murmuro, y doy gracias por estar tumbado boca abajo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?  
  


—Podría estar contemplándote durante horas, Louis. Pero solo llevo aquí unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa con dulzura—. ¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta dulcemente—. Roncabas tanto que parecía que así era, la verdad.  
  


Oh, el Cincuenta juguetón y bromista.  
  


—¡Yo no ronco! —replico irritado.  
  


—No. No roncas.  
  


Me sonríe. Alrededor del cuello sigue visible una tenue línea de pintalabios rojo.  
  


—¿Te has duchado?  
  


—No. Te estaba esperando.  
  


—Ah… vale. ¿Qué hora es?  
  


—Las diez y cuarto. Me dictaba el corazón que no debía despertarte más pronto.  


  
—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón.  


  
Sonríe con tristeza, pero no contesta.  
  


—Han traído el desayuno. Para ti tortitas y beicon. Venga, levanta, que empiezo a sentirme solo.  
  


Me da un palmetazo en el culo que me hace pegar un salto y levantarme de la cama.  
  


Mmm… una demostración de afecto al estilo Harry.  
  


Me desperezo, y me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda como resultado de tanto sexo, y de bailar y andar todo el día por ahí. Salgo a rastras de la cama y voy hacia el suntuoso cuarto de baño totalmente equipado, mientras repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior. Cuando salgo, me pongo uno de los extraordinariamente sedosos albornoces que están colgados en una barra dorada del baño.  
  


Michael, el chico que se parece a mí: esa es la imagen más perturbadora que suscita todo tipo de conjeturas en mi cerebro, eso y su fantasmagórica presencia en el dormitorio de Harry. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A mí? ¿A Harry? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Y por qué diablos ha destrozado mi coche?  
  


Harry dijo que me proporcionaría otro Audi, como el de todos sus sumisos. No me gusta esa idea. Pero, como fui tan generoso con el dinero que me dio, ya no puedo hacer nada.  
  


Entro en el salón principal de la suite: ni rastro de Harry. Finalmente le localizo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa, agradeciendo el impresionante desayuno que tengo delante. Harry está leyendo los periódicos del domingo y bebiendo café. Ya ha terminado de desayunar. Me sonríe.  
  


—Come. Hoy necesitarás estar fuerte —bromea.  
  


—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vas a encerrarme en el dormitorio?  
  


El dios que llevo dentro se despierta bruscamente, desaliñado y con pinta de acabar de practicar sexo.  
  


—Por atractiva que resulte la idea, tenía pensado salir hoy. A tomar un poco el aire.  
  


—¿No es peligroso? —pregunto en tono ingenuo, intentando que mi voz no suene irónica, sin conseguirlo.  
  


Harry cambia de cara y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.  
  


—El sitio al que vamos, no. Y este asunto no es para tomárselo en broma —añade con severidad, entornando los ojos.  
  


Me ruborizo y bajo la vista a mi desayuno. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer y de lo tarde que nos acostamos, no tengo ganas ahora de que me riñan. Me como el desayuno en silencio y de mal humor.  


  
Mi subconsciente me mira y menea la cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea con mi seguridad; a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Tengo ganas de mirarle con los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver que está exagerando pero me contengo.  
  


De acuerdo, estoy cansado y molesto. Ayer tuve un día muy largo y he dormido poco. Y además, ¿por qué él tiene que estar fresco como una rosa? La vida es tan injusta…  
  


Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.   
  


—Vamos a ducharnos —masculla finalmente, y es evidente que sigue ofendido por mi irónico comentario.  
  


¿Es que no podemos tener una mañana normal y tranquila? Inspiro fuerte y, dejando el desayuno a medias, me levanto.  
  


—Claro —digo con aire ausente, y él tuerce el gesto.  
  


—Vamos.  
  


Y me coge la mano con fuerza, malhumorado. Va dando largas zancadas hasta el baño, llevándome casi a rastras. Por lo visto, no soy el único que está disgustado. Abre el grifo y se desnuda deprisa antes de volverse hacia mí.  
  


—No sé por qué te has enfadado, o si solo estás de mal humor porque has dormido poco —dice mientras me desata el albornoz—. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes.   
  


Le miro con los ojos en blanco.  
  


—No me pasa nada, Harry.  
  


Me coge por las solapas del albornoz, me atrae hacia él y me abraza con cariño, me besa el pelo y aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho. Me quedo absorto en los tatuajes de su torso, pegados contra mi mejilla. ¡Ah, si pudiera acariciarle...!  
  


—Lou, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto —murmura—. Mi inclinación natural sería darte una paliza, pero dudo que quieras eso.  
  


Por Dios…  
  


—No, no lo quiero. Pero esto ayuda.  
  


Abrazo más fuerte a Harry, y permanecemos un buen rato entrelazados es ese peculiar abrazo, Harry desnudo y yo en albornoz. Una vez más me siento desarmado ante su sinceridad. No sabe nada de relaciones personales, y yo tampoco, salvo lo que he aprendido de él. Bueno, él me ha pedido fe y paciencia; quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo.  
  


—Ven, vamos a ducharnos —dice Harry finalmente, y me suelta.  
  


Da un paso atrás y me quita el albornoz. Entro tras él bajo el torrente de agua, y levanto la cara hacia la cascada. Cabemos los dos bajo esa inmensa roseta. Harry coge el champú y empieza a lavarse el pelo. Me lo pasa y yo procedo a hacer lo mismo.  
  


Oh, esto es muy agradable. Cierro los ojos y me rindo al placer del agua caliente y purificadora. Mientras me aclaro la espuma siento sus manos sobre mí enjabonándome el cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, las axilas, el pecho, la espalda. Me da la vuelta con delicadeza y me atrae hacia él, mientras sigue bajando por mi cuerpo: el estómago, el vientre, sus dedos hábiles sobre mi pene… mmm… mi trasero. Oh, es muy agradable y muy íntimo. Me da la vuelta para tenerme de frente otra vez.  
  


—Toma —dice en voz baja, y me entrega el gel—. Quiero que me limpies los restos de pintalabios.  
  


Inmediatamente abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos. Me mira intensamente, mojado, hermoso. Con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes que no traslucen nada.  
  


—No te apartes mucho de la línea, por favor —apunta, tenso.  
  


—De acuerdo —murmuro, intentando absorber la enormidad de lo que acaba de pedirme que haga: tocarle en el límite de la zona prohibida.  
  


Me echo un poco de jabón en la mano y froto ambas palmas para hacer espuma; luego las pongo sobre sus hombros y, con cuidado, lavo la raya de carmín de cada costado. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos con el rostro impasible, pero respira entrecortadamente, y sé que no es por deseo sino por miedo. Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo.  
  


Con dedos temblorosos resigo cuidadosamente la línea por el costado de su torso, enjabonando y frotando suavemente, y él traga saliva con la barbilla rígida como si apretara los dientes. ¡Ahhh! Se me encoge el corazón y tengo la garganta seca. Oh, no… Estoy a punto de romper a llorar.  
  


Dejo de echarme más jabón en la mano y noto que se relaja. No puedo mirarle. No soporto ver su dolor: es abrumador. Ahora soy yo quien traga saliva.  
  


—¿Listo? —murmuro, y mi tono trasluce con toda claridad la tensión del momento.  
  


—Sí —accede con voz ronca y preñada de miedo.  
  


Coloco con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de su torso, y él vuelve a quedarse paralizado.  
  


Esto me supera por completo. Me abruma su confianza en mí, me abruma su miedo, el daño que le han hecho a este hombre maravilloso, perdido e imperfecto.  
  


Tengo los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se derraman por mi rostro mezcladas con el agua de la ducha. ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
  


Con cada respiración entrecortada su diafragma se mueve convulso, y siento su cuerpo rígido, que emana oleadas de tensión mientras mis manos resiguen y borran la línea. Oh, si pudiera borrar tu dolor, lo haría… Haría cualquier cosa, y lo único que deseo es besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices, borrar a besos esos años de espantoso abandono. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, y las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas.  
  


—No, por favor, no llores —susurra con voz angustiada mientras me envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Por favor, no llores por mí.  
  


Y estallo en sollozos, escondo la cara en su cuello, mientras pienso en mi niñito perdido en un océano de miedo y dolor, asustado, abandonado, maltratado… herido más allá de lo humanamente soportable.  
  


Se aparta, me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y la echa hacia atrás mientras se inclina para besarme.  
  


—No llores, Lou, por favor —murmura junto a mi boca—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Anhelo que me toques y acaricies, pero soy incapaz de soportarlo, simplemente. Me supera. Por favor, por favor, no llores.  
  


—Yo también quiero tocarte. Más de lo que te imaginas. Verte así… tan dolido y asustado. Harry… me hiere profundamente. Te amo tanto…  
  


Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar.  
  


—Lo sé, lo sé.  
  


—Es muy fácil quererte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
  


—No, nene. No lo entiendo.  
  


—Pues lo es. Yo te quiero, y tu familia también. Y Caroline y Michael, aunque lo demuestren de un modo extraño, pero también te quieren. Mereces ser querido.  
  


—Basta. —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza en un gesto agónico—. No puedo oír esto. Yo no soy nada, Louis. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.  
  


—Sí, sí lo tienes. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero todo. Eres un hombre bueno, Harry, un hombre bueno de verdad. No lo dudes. Mira lo que has hecho… lo que has conseguido —digo entre sollozos—. Mira lo que has hecho por mí… a lo que has renunciado por mí —susurro—. Yo lo sé. Sé lo que sientes por mí.  
  


Baja la vista y me mira, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Solo se oye el chorro de agua cayendo sobre nosotros.  
  


—Tú me quieres —musito.  
  


Abre aún más los ojos, y también la boca. Inspira profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Parece torturado… vulnerable.  
  


—Sí —murmura—. Te quiero.  


 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nos Proponemos Complacer - Capítulo 9:**

  
No puedo reprimir el júbilo. Mi subconsciente me mira con la boca abierta, en silencio, atónito, y, con una amplia sonrisa grabada en la cara, levanto la vista anhelante hacia los ojos torturados de Harry.

  
Su expresión tierna y dulce, como si buscara absolución, me conmueve a un nivel profundo y primario; sus dos pequeñas palabras son como maná celestial. Siento de nuevo el escozor del llanto en los ojos. Sí, me quieres. Sé que me quieres.  


  
Ser consciente de ello es muy liberador, como si me hubiera deshecho de un peso aplastante. Este hombre hermoso y herido, a quien un día consideré mi héroe romántico —fuerte, solitario, misterioso—, posee todos esos rasgos, pero también es frágil e inestable, y lleno de odio hacia sí mismo. Mi corazón está rebosante de alegría, pero también de dolor por su sufrimiento. Y en este momento sé que mi corazón es lo bastante grande para los dos. Confío… en que sea lo bastante grande para los dos.  


  
Alzo la mano para tocar su querido y apuesto rostro, y le beso con dulzura, vertiendo todo el amor que siento en cada cariñosa caricia. Quiero devorarle bajo esta cascada de agua caliente. Harry gime y me rodea entre sus brazos, y se aferra a mí como si fuera el aire que necesita para respirar.  


  
—Oh, Lou —musita con voz ronca—. Te deseo, pero no aquí.  


  
—Sí —murmuro febril junto a su boca.  


  
Cierra el grifo de la ducha y me da la mano, me lleva fuera y me envuelve con el albornoz. Coge una toalla, se la anuda en la cintura, y luego con otra más pequeña empieza a secarme el pelo cuidadosamente. Cuando se da por satisfecho, me pone la toalla alrededor de la cabeza. Él está detrás de mí y nuestras miradas convergen en el espejo, verde ardiente contra azul brillante, y se me ocurre una idea.  


  
—¿Puedo corresponderte? —pregunto.  


  
Él asiente, aunque frunce ligeramente el ceño. Cojo otra toalla esponjosa del montón que hay apilado junto al tocador, me pongo de puntillas a su lado y empiezo a secarle el pelo. Él se inclina hacia delante para facilitarme la tarea, y cuando capto ocasionalmente su mirada bajo la toalla, veo que sonríe como un crío.  


  
—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía esto. Mucho tiempo —susurra, y entonces tuerce el gesto—. De hecho, no creo que nadie me haya secado nunca el pelo.  


  
—Seguro que Anne sí lo hacía. ¿No te secaba el pelo cuando eras pequeño?  


  
Niega con la cabeza, dificultándome la labor.  


  
—No. Ella respetó mis límites desde el primer día, aunque le resultara doloroso. Fui un niño muy autosuficiente —dice en voz baja.  


  
Siento una punzada en el pecho al pensar en aquel crío de ojos verdes que se ocupaba de sí mismo porque a nadie más le importaba. Es una idea terriblemente triste. Pero no quiero que mi  melancolía me prive de esta intimidad floreciente.

  
—Bueno, me siento honrado —bromeo en tono cariñoso.  


  
—Puede estarlo, señor Tomlinson. O quizá sea yo el honrado.  


  
—Eso ni lo dude, señor Styles —replico.  


  
Termino de secarle el cabello, cojo otra toalla pequeña y me coloco detrás de él. Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse en el espejo, y su mirada atenta e intrigada me impulsa a hablar.  


  
—¿Puedo probar una cosa?  


  
Al cabo de un momento, asiente. Con cautela, muy dulcemente, hago que la toalla descienda con suavidad por su brazo izquierdo, secando el agua que empapa su piel. Levanto la vista y escruto su expresión en el espejo. Parpadea y me mira con sus ojos ardientes.  


  
Yo me inclino hacia delante, le beso el bíceps, y él entreabre levemente los labios. Le seco el otro brazo de igual modo, dejando un rastro de besos alrededor del bíceps, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa fugaz. Cuidadosamente, le paso la toalla por la espalda bajo la tenue línea de carmín, que aún sigue visible. En la ducha no le froté por detrás.  


  
—Toda la espalda —dice en voz baja—, con la toalla.  


  
Inspira y aprieta los labios, y le seco rápidamente con cuidado de tocarle solo con la toalla.  


  
Tiene una espalda tan atractiva: ancha, con hombros contorneados y todos los músculos perfectamente definidos. Realmente se cuida. Solo las cicatrices estropean esa maravillosa visión.  


  
Me esfuerzo por ignorarlas y reprimo el abrumador impulso de besarlas todas y cada una. Cuando termino, él exhala con fuerza y yo me inclino hacia delante para recompensarle con un beso en el hombro. Le rodeo con los brazos y le seco el estómago. Nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente en el espejo, y tiene una expresión divertida, pero también cauta.  


  
—Toma esto. —Le doy la toallita de manos y él arquea las cejas, desconcertado—. ¿Te acuerdas en Georgia? Hiciste que me tocara utilizando tus manos —añado.   


  
Se le ensombrece la cara, pero no hago caso de su reacción y le rodeo con mis brazos. Los dos nos miramos en el espejo: su belleza, su desnudez…  


  
Le cojo la mano, que me confía de buen grado, y se la muevo sobre el torso para secarlo con la toalla de forma lenta y algo torpe. Una, dos pasadas… y luego otra vez. Él está completamente inmóvil y rígido por la tensión, salvo sus ojos, que siguen mi mano que rodea la suya con firmeza.  


  
Mi subconsciente observa con gesto de aprobación, su boca generalmente fruncida ahora sonríe, y yo me siento como el supremo maestro titiritero. De la espalda de Harry emanan oleadas de ansiedad pero no deja de mirarme, aunque con ojos más sombríos, más letales… que revelan sus secretos, quizá.  


  
¿Quiero entrar en ese territorio? ¿Quiero enfrentarme a sus demonios?  


  
—Creo que ya estás seco —murmuro, dejando caer la mano y observando la inmensidad verde de su mirada en el espejo.  


  
Tiene la respiración acelerada y los labios entreabiertos.  


  
—Te necesito, Louis.  


  
—Yo también te necesito.  


  
Y al pronunciar esas palabras me impresiona su certeza absoluta. No puedo imaginarme sin Harry, nunca.  


  
—Déjame amarte —dice con voz ronca.  


  
—Sí —contesto, y me da la vuelta, me toma entre sus brazos y sus labios buscan los míos, implorándome, apreciándome… amándome.  


 

***

 

  
Me pasa los dedos a lo largo de la columna mientras nos miramos mutuamente, sumidos en la dicha poscoital, plenos. Tumbados juntos, yo boca abajo abrazando la almohada, él de costado, y yo gozando de la ternura de su caricia. Sé que ahora mismo necesita tocarme. Soy un bálsamo para él, una fuente de consuelo, ¿y cómo voy a negárselo? Yo siento exactamente lo mismo hacia él.  


  
—Así que puedes ser tierno.  


  
—Mmm… eso parece, señor Tomlinson.  


  
Sonrío complacido.  


  
—No lo fuiste especialmente la primera vez que… hicimos esto.  


  
—¿No? —dice malicioso—. Cuando te robé la virtud.  


  
—No creo que la robaras —musito con picardía. Por Dios—. Creo que yo te entregué mi virtud bastante libremente y de buen grado. Yo también lo deseaba y, si no recuerdo mal, disfruté bastante.  


  
Le sonrío con timidez y me muerdo el labio.  


  
—Como yo, si mal no recuerdo, señor Tomlinson. Mi único objetivo es complacer —añade y adquiere una expresión seria y relajada—. Y eso significa que eres mío, totalmente.  


  
—Sí, lo soy —le contesto en un murmullo—. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.  


  
—Adelante.  


  
—Tu padre biológico… ¿sabes quién era?  


  
La idea lleva un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.  


  
Arquea una ceja y luego niega.  


  
—No tengo ni idea. No era ese salvaje que le hacía de chulo, lo cual está bien.  


  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  


  
—Por una cosa que me dijo mi padre… Des.  


  
Observo expectante a mi Cincuenta, a la espera.  


  
—Siempre ávido por saber, Louis. —Suspira y mueve la cabeza—. El chulo encontró el cuerpo de la puta adicta al crack y telefoneó a las autoridades. Aunque tardaron cuatro días en encontrarlo. Él se fue, cerró la puerta… y me dejó con… con su cadáver.  


  
Se le enturbia la mirada al recordarlo.  
  


Inspiro con fuerza. Pobre criatura… la mera idea de semejante horror resulta dolorosamente inconcebible.  
  


—La policía le interrogó después. Él negó rotundamente que tuviera algo que ver conmigo, y Des me dijo que no nos parecíamos en absoluto.  
  


—¿Recuerdas cómo era?  
  


—Louis, esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no suelo pensar a menudo. Sí, recuerdo cómo era. Nunca le olvidaré. —La expresión de Harry se ensombrece y endurece, volviendo su rostro más anguloso, con una gélida mirada de rabia en sus ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
  


—Perdona. No quería entristecerte.  
  


Niega con la cabeza.  
  


—Es el pasado, Lou. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.  
  


—Bueno… ¿y cuál es esa sorpresa? —digo para cambiar de tema antes de que las sombras de Cincuenta se vuelvan contra mí.  
  


Inmediatamente se le ilumina la cara.  
  


—¿Te apetece salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
  


—Claro.  
  


Me maravilla la rapidez con la que cambia de humor… tan voluble como siempre. Me mira risueño, con esa sonrisa espontánea y juvenil de «Solo soy un chaval», y mi corazón da un salto. Así que se trata de algo muy importante para él, lo noto. Me da un cachete en el trasero, juguetón.  
  


—Vístete. Con unos vaqueros va bien. Espero que Higgins te haya metido algunos en la maleta.  
  


Se levanta y se pone los calzoncillos. Oh… podría estar sentado aquí todo el día, viéndole moverse por la habitación.  
  


—Arriba —ordena, tan autoritario como siempre.  
  


Le miro, sonriente.  
  


—Estoy admirando las vistas.  
  


Y alza los ojos al cielo con aire resignado y divertido.  
  


Mientras nos vestimos, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos con la sincronización de dos personas que se conocen bien, ambos muy atentos y pendientes del otro, intercambiando de vez en cuando una sonrisa tímida y una tierna caricia. Y caigo en la cuenta de que esto es tan nuevo para él como para mí.  
  


—Sécate el pelo —ordena Harry cuando estamos vestidos.  
  


—Dominante como siempre —le digo bromeando, y se inclina para besarme la cabeza.  
  


—Eso no cambiará nunca, nene. No quiero que te pongas enfermo.  
  


Pongo los ojos en blanco, y él tuerce la boca, con expresión divertida.  
  


—Sigo teniendo las manos muy largas, ¿sabe, señor Tomlinson?  
  


—Me alegra oírlo, señor Styles. Empezaba a pensar que habías perdido nervio —replico.  
  


—Puedo demostrarte que no es así en cuanto te apetezca.  
  


Harry saca de su bolsa un jersey grande de punto trenzado color beis, y se lo echa con elegancia sobre los hombros. Con la camiseta blanca, los vaqueros negros ajustados, el pelo cuidadosamente peinado y ahora esto, parece salido de las páginas de una lujosa revista de moda.  
  


Debería estar prohibido ser tan extraordinariamente guapo. Y no sé si es la distracción momentánea, la mera perfección de su aspecto o ser consciente de que me quiere, pero su amenaza ya no me da miedo. Así es él, mi Cincuenta Sombras.  


  
Mientras cojo el secador, vislumbro ante mí un rayo de esperanza tangible. Encontraremos la vía intermedia. Lo único que hemos de hacer es tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro y acoplarlas. De eso soy capaz, ¿verdad?  


  
Me observo en el espejo del vestidor. Llevo la camiseta que Higgins me compró y que ha metido en mi maleta. Tengo el pelo peinado como siempre, la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados… Me los palpo, recordando los besos abrasadores de Harry, y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. «Sí, te quiero», me dijo.  


 

  
—¿Dónde vamos exactamente? —pregunto mientras esperamos en el vestíbulo al empleado del aparcamiento.  


  
Harry se da golpecitos en un lado de la nariz y me guiña un ojo con aire conspiratorio, como si hiciera esfuerzos desesperados por contener su alegría. Francamente, esto es bastante impropio de mi  Cincuenta.

  
Estaba así cuando fuimos a volar en planeador; quizá sea eso lo que vamos a hacer. Yo también le sonrío, radiante. Y me mira con ese aire de superioridad que le confiere esa sonrisa suya de medio lado. Se inclina y me besa tiernamente.  


  
—¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces? —pregunta en voz baja.  
  


—Sí… lo sé perfectamente. Porque tú provocas el mismo efecto en mí.  
  


El empleado del aparcamiento aparece a gran velocidad con el coche de Harry y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Vaya, hoy todo el mundo parece muy feliz.  
  


—Un coche magnífico, señor —comenta al entregarle las llaves a Harry.  
  


Él le guiña un ojo y le da una propina escandalosamente generosa.  
  


Yo le frunzo el ceño. Por Dios…  
  


Mientras avanzamos entre el tráfico, Harry está sumido en sus pensamientos. Por los altavoces suena la voz de una mujer joven, con un timbre precioso, rico, melodioso, y me pierdo en esa voz triste y conmovedora.  
  


—Tengo que desviarme un momento. No tardaremos —dice con aire ausente, y me distrae de la canción.  
  


Oh, ¿por qué? Estoy intrigado por conocer cuál es la sorpresa. El dios que llevo dentro está dando saltitos como un niño de cinco años.  
  


—Claro —murmuro.  
  


Aquí pasa algo. De pronto parece muy serio y decidido.  
  


Entra en el aparcamiento de un enorme concesionario, para el coche y se gira hacia mí con expresión cauta.  
  


—Hay que comprarte un coche —dice.  
  


Le miro con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora? ¿En domingo? ¿Qué demonios…? Y esto es un concesionario de Saab.  
  


—¿Un Audi no? —es la única tontería que se me ocurre decir, y el pobre, bendito sea, se ruboriza.  
  


Harry, avergonzado… ¡Esto es algo insólito!  
  


—Pensé que te apetecería variar —musita incómodo, como si no supiera dónde meterse.  
  


Oh, por favor… No hay que dejar pasar esta oportunidad única de burlarse de él.  
  


—¿Un Saab? —pregunto.  
  


—Sí. Un 9-3. Vamos.  
  


—¿A ti qué te pasa con los coches extranjeros?  
  


—Los alemanes y los suecos fabrican los coches más seguros del mundo, Louis.  
  


¿Ah, sí?  
  


—Creí que ya habías encargado un Audi A3 para mí.  
  


Me mira con aire enigmático y divertido.  
  


—Eso puede anularse. Vamos.  
  


Baja tranquilamente del coche, se acerca a mi lado y me abre la puerta.   
  


—Te debo un regalo de graduación —dice en voz baja, y me tiende la mano.  
  


—Harry, de verdad, no tienes por qué hacer esto.  
  


—Sí, quiero hacerlo. Por favor. Vamos.  
  


Su tono no admite réplica.  


  
Yo me resigno a mi destino. ¿Un Saab? ¿Quiero yo un Saab? Me gustaba bastante el Audi Especial para Sumisos. Era muy práctico.  


  
Claro que ahora está cubierto por una tonelada de pintura blanca… Me estremezco. Y él aún anda suelto por ahí.  
  


Acepto la mano de Harry, y nos dirigimos a la sala de exposición.  
  


Troy Turniansky, el encargado de las ventas, se pega como una lapa a Cincuenta. Huele la venta. Tiene un peculiar acento que parece del otro lado del Atlántico… ¿inglés, quizá? Es difícil saberlo.  
  


—¿Un Saab, señor? ¿De segunda mano?  
  


Se frota las manos con fruición.  
  


—Nuevo.  
  


Harry se pone muy serio.  
  


¡Nuevo!  
  


—¿Ha pensado en algún modelo, señor?  


  
Y encima es un pelota.  
  


—Un sedán deportivo 9-3 2.0T.  
  


—Excelente elección, señor.  
  


—¿De qué color, Louis? —me pregunta Harry, ladeando la cabeza.  
  


—Eh… ¿negro? —Me encojo de hombros—. De verdad, no hace falta que hagas esto.  
  


Tuerce el gesto.  
  


—El negro no se ve bien de noche.  
  


Oh, por Dios. Resisto la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.  
  


—Tú tienes un coche negro.  
  


Me mira con expresión ceñuda.  
  


—Pues amarillo canario —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.  
  


Harry hace una mueca de desagrado: está claro que el amarillo canario no es su estilo.  
  


—¿De qué color quieres tú que sea el coche? —le pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual es cierto en muchos aspectos.  
  


Y ese inoportuno pensamiento me pone triste y me da que pensar.  
  


—Plateado o blanco.  
  


—Plateado, pues. Sabes que me quedaría con el Audi —añado, escarmentado por mis pensamientos.  
  


Troy palidece al percatarse de que puede perder la venta.  
  


—¿Quizá preferiría el descapotable, señor? —me pregunta, dando nerviosas y entusiastas palmaditas.  
  


Mi subconsciente está avergonzado y disgustado, mortificado por todo este asunto de la compra del coche, pero el dios que llevo dentro le hace un placaje y le tira al suelo. ¿Un descapotable? ¡Para morirse…!  
  


Harry frunce el ceño y me echa un vistazo.  
  


—¿El descapotable? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja.  
  


Me ruborizo. Es como si tuviera una línea erótica directa con el dios que llevo dentro, algo que sin duda es muy cierto. A veces resulta muy incómodo. Me miro las manos.  
  


Harry se vuelve hacia Troy.  
  


—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas de seguridad del descapotable?  
  


Troy capta la vulnerabilidad de Harry y, lanzándose a muerte, le recita todo tipo de cifras y estadísticas.  
  


A Harry le preocupa mi seguridad, está claro. Para él eso es como una religión y, como el fanático que es, escucha atentamente la consabida perorata de Troy. No cabe duda de que a Cincuenta le importa.  
  


«Sí, te quiero.» Recuerdo las palabras entrecortadas que susurró esta mañana y una emoción resplandeciente se expande por mis venas como miel derretida. Este hombre, este regalo de Dios a la humanidad, me quiere.  
  


Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándole sonriendo embobado, y cuando se percata de ello se queda desconcertado, aunque también divertido por mi expresión. Yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí mismo, de lo feliz que estoy.  
  


—Yo también quiero un poco de eso que se ha tomado, señor Tomlinson, sea lo que sea —cuchichea mientras Troy va hacia su ordenador.  
  


—Lo que me he tomado eres tú, señor Styles.  
  


—¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que parece que estés embriagado. —Me da un beso fugaz—. Y gracias por aceptar el coche. Esta vez ha sido más fácil que la anterior.  
  


—Bueno, este no es un Audi A3.  
  


Sonríe satisfecho.  
  


—Ese no es un coche para ti.  
  


—A mí me gustaba.  
  


—Señor, ¿el 9-3? He localizado uno en nuestro concesionario de Beverly Hills. En un par de días podemos tenerlo aquí.  
  


Troy está radiante por el éxito.  
  


—¿De gama alta?  
  


—Sí, señor.  
  


—Excelente.  
  


Harry saca la tarjeta de crédito, ¿o es la de Higgins? Pensar en eso me pone nervioso. Me pregunto cómo estará Higgins, y si habrá encontrado a Michael en el apartamento. Me masajeo la frente. Sí, está también todo en bagaje que lleva consigo Harry.  
  


—Si quiere acompañarme, señor… —Troy echa un vistazo al nombre de la tarjeta—… Styles.  
  


 

***  


 

  
Harry me abre la puerta, y yo ocupo el asiento del pasajero.  
  


—Gracias —le digo en cuanto se sienta a mi lado.  
  


Él sonríe.  
  


—Lo hago con mucho gusto, Louis.  
  


Harry enciende el motor y vuelve a sonar la música.  
  


—¿Quién es? —pregunto.  
  


—Eva Cassidy.  
  


—Tiene una voz preciosa.  
  


—Sí, la tenía.  
  


—Oh.  
  


—Murió joven.  
  


—Oh.  
  


—¿Tienes hambre? No te terminaste el desayuno.  
  


Me mira de reojo con expresión reprobatoria.  
  


Oh, oh…  
  


—Sí.  
  


—Entonces comamos primero.  
  


Harry conduce hacia los muelles y después hacia el norte, por el viaducto Alaska Way. Es otro día precioso en Seattle. Llevamos varias semanas con buen tiempo, y eso no es habitual.  
  


Harry parece feliz y relajado mientras circulamos por la autovía escuchando la voz dulce y melancólica de Eva Cassidy. ¿Me había sentido así de cómodo con él antes? No lo sé.  
  


Ahora sé que no me castigará y sus cambios de humor me preocupan menos, y también él parece más tranquilo conmigo. Gira a la izquierda, por la carretera de la costa, y finalmente deja el coche en un aparcamiento frente a un puerto deportivo enorme.  
  


—Comeremos aquí. Espera, te abriré la puerta —dice de un modo que me indica que no es aconsejable moverse, y le veo rodear el coche.  
  


¿Es que nunca se cansa de esto?  
  


Caminamos de la mano hacia la zona del muelle, donde el puerto se extiende frente a nosotros.  
  


—Cuántos barcos —comento, admirado.  
  


Hay centenares, de todas las formas y tamaños, meciéndose sobre las tranquilas aguas del puerto deportivo. Fuera, en el estrecho de Puget, hay docenas de veleros oscilando al viento, gozando del buen tiempo. Es la viva imagen del disfrute al aire libre. Se ha levantado un poco de viento, así que me pongo la chaqueta.  
  


—¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta, y me atrae hacia sí.  
  


—No, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.  
  


—Yo me pasaría el día contemplándola. Ven por aquí.  
  


Harry me lleva a un bar inmenso situado frente al mar y se dirige hacia la barra. La decoración es más del estilo de Nueva Inglaterra que de la costa Oeste: paredes blancas encaladas, mobiliario azul claro y parafernalia marina colgada por todas partes. Es un local luminoso y alegre.  
  


—¡Señor Styles! —El barman saluda afectuosamente a Harry—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?  
  


—Dante, buenos días. —Harry asiente y los dos nos encaramamos a los taburetes de la barra—. El encantador caballero es Louis Tomlinson.  
  


—Bienvenido al local de SP —me dice dante con una cálida sonrisa.  
  


Es negro y guapísimo, y me examina con sus ojos oscuros y, por lo que parece, da su visto bueno. Lleva un gran diamante en la oreja que centellea cuando me mira. Me cae bien al instante.  
  


—¿Qué les apetece beber?  
  


Miro a Harry, que me observa expectante. Oh, va a dejarme escoger.  
  


—Por favor, llámame Lou, y tomaré lo mismo que Harry.  
  


Sonrío con timidez a Dante. Cincuenta sabe mucho más de vinos que yo.  
  


—Yo tomaré una cerveza. Este es el único bar de Seattle donde puedes encontrar Adnam Explorer.  
  


—¿Una cerveza?  
  


—Sí —me dice risueño—. Dos Explorer, por favor, Dante.  
  


Dante asiente y coloca las cervezas en la barra.  
  


—Aquí también sirven una sopa de marisco deliciosa —comenta Harry.  
  


Me lo está preguntando.  
  


—Sopa de marisco y cerveza suena estupendo —le digo sonriente.  
  


—¿Dos sopas de marisco? —pregunta Dante.  
  


—Por favor —le pide Harry con amabilidad.  
  


Nos pasamos la comida charlando, como no habíamos hecho nunca. Harry está a gusto y tranquilo; tiene un aspecto juvenil, feliz y animado, pese a todo lo que pasó ayer. Me cuenta la historia de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc., y, cuanto más habla más noto su pasión por reflotar empresas con problemas, su confianza en la tecnología que está desarrollando y sus sueños de convertir en productivos extensos territorios del tercer mundo. Le escucho embelesado. Es divertido, inteligente, filantrópico y hermoso, y me quiere.  
  


Llegado el momento, me acribilla a preguntas sobre Mark y mi madre, sobre el hecho de crecer en los frondosos bosques de Montesano, y sobre mis breves estancias en Texas y Las Vegas. Se interesa por saber mis películas y mis libros preferidos, y me sorprende comprender cuánto tenemos en común.  
  


Mientras hablamos, se me ocurre pensar que ha pasado de ser el Alec de Thomas Hardy a ser Angel, de la corrupción y la degradación a los más altos ideales en un espacio de tiempo muy corto.  
  


Terminamos de comer pasadas las dos. Harry paga la cuenta a Dante, que se despide de nosotros afectuosamente.  
  


—Este sitio es estupendo. Gracias por la comida —le digo a Harry, que me da la mano al salir del bar.  
  


—Volveremos —dice y caminamos por el muelle—. Quería enseñarte una cosa.  
  


—Ya lo sé… y estoy impaciente por verla, sea lo que sea.  
  


Paseamos de la mano por el puerto deportivo. Hace una tarde muy agradable. La gente está disfrutando del domingo, paseando a los perros, contemplando los barcos, vigilando a sus hijos que corren por el paseo.  
  


A medida que avanzamos por el puerto, los barcos son cada vez más grandes. Harry me conduce a un muelle y se detiene delante de un enorme catamarán.  
  


—Pensé que podríamos salir a navegar esta tarde. Este barco es mío.  
  


Madre mía. Debe de medir como mínimo doce metros, quizá unos quince. Dos elegantes cascos blancos, una cubierta, una cabina espaciosa, y sobresaliendo por encima de todo ello un impresionante mástil. Yo no sé nada de barcos, pero me doy cuenta de que este es especial.  
  


—Uau… —musito maravillado.  
  


—Construido por mi empresa —dice con orgullo, y siento henchirse mi corazón—. Diseñado hasta el último detalle por los mejores arquitectos navales del mundo y construido aquí en Seattle, en mi astillero. Dispone de sistema de pilotaje eléctrico híbrido, orzas asimétricas, una vela cuadra en el mástil…  
  


—Vale… ya me he perdido, Harry.  
  


Sonríe de oreja a oreja.  
  


—Es un barco magnífico.  
  


—Parece realmente fabuloso, señor Styles.  
  


—Lo es, señor Tomlinson.  
  


—¿Cómo se llama?  
  


Me lleva a un costado para que pueda ver el nombre: Anne. Me quedo muy sorprendido.  
  


—¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu madre?  
  


—Sí. —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Por qué te extraña?  
  


Me encojo de hombros. No deja de sorprenderme: él siempre actúa de un modo tan ambivalente en su presencia…  
  


—Yo adoro a mi madre, Louis. ¿Por qué no le iba a poner su nombre a un barco?  
  


Me ruborizo.  
  


—No, no es eso… es que…  
  


Maldita sea, ¿cómo podría expresarlo?  
  


—Louis, Anne Cox me salvó la vida. Se lo debo todo.  
  


Yo le miro fijamente, y me dejo invadir por la veneración implícita en ese dulce reconocimiento. Y me resulta evidente, por primera vez, que él quiere a su madre. ¿Por qué entonces esa ambigüedad  extraña y tensa hacia ella?

  
—¿Quieres s ubir a bordo? —pregunta emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

  
—Sí, por favor —contesto sonriente.  


  
Parece encantado. Me da la mano, sube dando zancadas por la pequeña plancha y me lleva a bordo. Llegamos a cubierta, situada bajo un toldo rígido.  


  
En un lado hay una mesa y una banqueta en forma de U forrada de piel de color azul claro, con espacio para ocho personas como mínimo. Echo un vistazo al interior de la cabina a través de las puertas correderas y doy un respingo, sobresaltado al ver que allí hay alguien. Un hombre alto y rubio abre las puertas y sale a cubierta: muy bronceado, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños, vestido con un polo rosa de manga corta descolorido, pantalones cortos y náuticos. Debe de tener unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos.  
  


—Mac —saluda Harry con una sonrisa.  
  


—¡Señor Styles! Me alegro de volver a verle.  
  


Se dan la mano.  
  


—Louis, este es Liam McConnell. Liam, este es mi novio, Louis Tomlinson.  
  


¡Novio! El dios que llevo dentro realiza un ágil arabesco. Sigue sonriendo por lo del descapotable. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto: no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero oírselo pronunciar sigue siendo emocionante.  


  
—¿Cómo está usted?  
  


Liam y yo nos damos la mano.  
  


—Llámeme Mac —me dice con amabilidad, y no consigo identificar su acento—. Bienvenido a bordo, señor Tomlinson.  
  


Tiene unos ojos castaños muy profundos.  
  


—¿Qué tal se está portando, Mac? —interviene Harry enseguida, y por un momento creo que está hablando de mí.  
  


—Está preparada para el baile, señor —responde Mac en tono jovial.  
  


Ah, el barco. El Anne. Qué tonto soy.  
  


—En marcha, pues.  
  


—¿Van a salir?  
  


—Sí. —Harry le dirige a Mac una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Una vuelta rápida, Louis?  
  


—Sí, por favor.  
  


Le sigo al interior de la cabina. Frente a nosotros hay un sofá de piel beis en forma de L, y sobre él, un enorme ventanal curvo ofrece una vista panorámica del puerto deportivo. A la izquierda está la zona de la cocina, muy elegante y bien equipada, toda de madera clara.  
  


—Este es el salón principal. Junto con la cocina —dice Harry, señalándola con un vago gesto.  
  


Me coge de la mano y me lleva por la cabina principal. Es sorprendentemente espaciosa. El suelo es de la misma madera clara. Tiene un diseño moderno y elegante y una atmósfera luminosa y diáfana, aunque todo es muy funcional y no parece que Harry pasa mucho tiempo aquí.  
  


—Los baños están en el otro lado.  
  


Señala dos puertas, y luego abre otra más pequeña y de aspecto muy peculiar que tenemos enfrente y entra. Se trata de un lujoso dormitorio. Oh…  
  


Hay una enorme cama empotrada y todo es de tejidos azul pálido y madera clara, como su dormitorio en el Escala. Es evidente que Harry escoge un motivo y lo mantiene.  
  


—Este es el dormitorio principal. —Baja la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos verdes centellean—. Eres el primer chico que entra aquí, tampoco han entrado chicas, aparte de las de mi familia. —Sonríe—. Ellos no cuentan.  
  


Su mirada ardiente hace que me ruborice y se me acelere el pulso. ¿De veras? Otra primera vez. Me atrae a sus brazos, sus dedos juguetean con mi cabello y me da un beso, intenso y largo. Cuando me suelta, ambos estamos sin aliento.  
  


—Quizá deberíamos estrenar esta cama —murmura junto a mi boca.  
  


¡Oh, en el mar!  
  


—Pero no ahora mismo. Ven, Mac estará soltando amarras.  
  


Hago caso omiso de la punzada de desilusión, él me da la mano y volvemos a cruzar el salón. Me señala otra puerta.  
  


—Allí hay un despacho, y aquí delante dos cabinas más.  
  


—¿Cuánta gente puede dormir en el barco?  
  


—Es un catamarán con seis camarotes, aunque solo he subido a bordo a mi familia. Me gusta navegar solo. Pero no cuando tú estás aquí. Tengo que mantenerte vigilado.  
  


Revuelve en un arcón y saca un chaleco salvavidas de un rojo intenso.  
  


—Toma.  
  


Me lo pasa por la cabeza y tensa todas las correas, y la sombra de una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.  
  


—Te encanta atarme, ¿verdad?  
  


—De todas las formas posibles —dice con una chispa maliciosa en la mirada.  
  


—Eres un pervertido.  
  


—Lo sé.  
  


Arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se ensancha.  
  


—Mi pervertido —susurro.  
  


—Sí, tuyo.  
  


Una vez me ha atado, me agarra por los costados del chaleco y me besa.  
  


—Siempre —musita y, sin darme tiempo a responder, me suelta.  
  


¡Siempre! Dios santo.  
  


—Ven.   
  


Me coge de la mano, salimos y subimos unos pocos escalones hasta una pequeña cabina en la cubierta superior, donde hay un gran timón y un asiento elevado. Mac está manipulando unos cabos en la proa del barco.  
  


—¿Es aquí donde aprendiste todos tus trucos con las cuerdas? —le pregunto a Harry con aire inocente.  
  


—Los ballestrinques me han venido muy bien —dice, y me escruta con la mirada—. Señor Tomlinson, parece que he despertado su curiosidad. Me gusta verte así, curioso. Tendré mucho gusto en enseñarte lo que puedo hacer con una cuerda.  
  


Me sonríe con picardía y yo, impasible, le miro como si me hubiera disgustado. Le cambia la cara.  
  


—Has picado —le digo sonriendo.  
  


Harry tuerce la boca y entorna los ojos.  
  


—Tendré que ocuparme de ti más tarde, pero ahora mismo, tengo que pilotar un barco.  
  


Se sienta a los mandos, aprieta un botón y el motor se pone en marcha con un rugido.  
  


Mac se dirige raudo hacia un costado del barco, me sonríe y salta a la cubierta inferior, donde empieza a desatar un cabo. A lo mejor él también sabe hacer un par de trucos con las cuerdas. La inoportuna idea hace que me ruborice.  
  


Mi subconsciente me mira ceñudo. Yo le respondo encogiéndome de hombros y miro a Harry: le echo la culpa a Cincuenta. Él coge el receptor y llama por radio al guardacostas, y Mac grita que estamos preparados para zarpar.  
  


Una vez más, me fascina la destreza de Harry. Es tan competente. ¿Hay algo que este hombre no pueda hacer? Entonces recuerdo su concienzuda intentona de cortar y trocear un pimiento el pasado viernes en mi apartamento. Y sonrío al pensarlo.  
  


Harry conduce lentamente el Anne del embarcadero en dirección a la bocana del puerto. A nuestras espaldas queda el reducido grupo de gente que se ha congregado en el muelle para vernos partir. Los niños nos saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo.  
  


Harry mira por encima del hombro, y luego hace que me siente entre sus piernas y señala las diversas esferas y dispositivos del puente de mando.  
  


—Coge el timón —me ordena tan autoritario como siempre, y yo hago lo que me pide.  
  


—A la orden, capitán —digo con una risita nerviosa.  
  


Coloca sus manos sobre las mías, manteniendo el rumbo para salir de la bahía, y en cuestión de minutos estamos en mar abierto, surcando las azules y frías aguas del estrecho de Puget. Lejos del muro protector del puerto, el viento es más fuerte y navegamos sobre un mar encrespado y rizado.  
  


No puedo evitar sonreír al notar el entusiasmo de Harry; esto es tan emocionante… Trazamos una gran curva hasta situarnos rumbo oeste hacia la península Olympic, con el viento detrás.  
  


—Hora de navegar —dice Harry, lleno de excitación—. Toma, cógelo tú. Mantén el rumbo.  
  


¿Qué?  
  


Sonríe al ver mi cara de horror.  
  


—Es muy fácil, nene. Sujeta el timón y no dejes de mirar por la proa hacia el horizonte. Lo harás muy bien, como siempre. Cuando se icen las velas, notarás el tirón. Limítate a mantenerlo firme. Yo te haré esta señal —pone la mano plana y la mueve como si se rajara el cuello—, y entonces puedes parar el motor. Es este botón de aquí. —Señala un gran interruptor negro—. ¿Entendido?  
  


—Sí —asiento frenético y aterrorizado.  
  


¡Madre mía… yo no tenía pensado hacer nada!  
  


Me besa, baja rápidamente de la silla de capitán, y luego salta a la parte delantera del barco, donde se encuentra con Mac, y empieza a desplegar velas, a desatar cabos y a manipular cabrestantes y poleas. Ambos trabajan bien juntos, como un equipo, intercambiando a gritos diversos términos náuticos. Resulta reconfortante ver a Cincuenta interactuar con alguien con tanta espontaneidad.  
  


Quizá Mac sea amigo de Cincuenta. Por lo que yo sé, no parece que tenga muchos amigos, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco. Bueno, al menos aquí en Seattle. Mi única amiga está de vacaciones, poniéndose morena en Saint James, en la costa oeste de Barbados.  
  


Al pensar en Perrie siento una punzada de dolor. Echo en falta a mi compañera de piso más de lo que creía cuando se fue. Espero que cambie de opinión y que regrese pronto a casa con su hermanastro Niall, en lugar de prolongar su estancia con el hermano de Harry, Zayn.  
  


Harry y Mac izan la vela mayor. Se hincha y se infla a merced del impetuoso viento, y de repente el barco de bandazos y acelera. Yo lo siento en el timón. ¡Uau!  
  


Ellos se ponen a trajinar en la proa, y yo contemplo fascinado cómo la gran vela se iza en el mástil. El viento la agarra, expandiéndola y tensándola.  
  


—¡Mantenlo firme, nene, y apaga el motor! —me grita Harry por encima del viento, y me hace la señal de desconectar las máquinas.  
  


Yo apenas oigo su voz, pero asiento entusiasmado, y contemplo al hombre que amo, con el pelo totalmente alborotado, muy emocionado, sujetándose ante los cabeceos y los virajes del barco.  
  


Aprieto el botón, cesa el rugido del motor, y el Anne navega hacia la península Olympic, deslizándose por el agua como si volara. Yo tengo ganas de chillar y gritar y jalear: esta es una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida… salvo quizá la del planeador, y puede que la del cuarto rojo del dolor.  
  


¡Madre mía, cómo se mueve este barco! Me mantengo firme, sujetando el timón y tratando de conservar el rumbo, y Harry vuelve a colocarse detrás de mí y pone sus manos sobre las mías.  
  


—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta, gritando sobre el rugido del viento y el mar.  
  


—¡Harry, esto es fantástico!  
  


Esboza una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  


—Ya verás cuando ice la vela globo.  
  


Señala con la barbilla a Mac, que está desplegando la vela globo, de un rojo oscuro e intenso. Me recuerda las paredes del cuarto de juegos.  
  


—Un color interesante —grito.  
  


Él hace una mueca felina y me guiña un ojo. Oh, no es casualidad.  
  


La vela globo, con su peculiar forma, grande y elíptica, se hincha y hace que el Anne coja gran velocidad. El barco toma el rumbo, navegando a toda marcha hacia el Sound.  
  


—Velaje asimétrico. Para correr más —contesta Harry a mi pregunta implícita.  


  
—Es alucinante.  
  


No se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. Mientras brincamos sobre las aguas, en dirección a las majestuosas montañas Olympic y la isla de Bainbridge, yo sigo con una sonrisa de lo más bobalicona en la cara. Al mirar hacia atrás, veo Seattle empequeñecerse en la distancia y, más allá, el monte Rainer.  
  


Nunca me había dado cuenta realmente de lo hermoso y agreste que es el paisaje de los alrededores de Seattle: verde, exuberante y apacible, con enormes árboles de hoja perenne y acantilados rocosos con paredes escarpadas que se alzan aquí y allá. En esta gloriosa tarde soleada el entorno posee una belleza salvaje pero serena, que me corta la respiración. Tanta quietud asombrosa en comparación con la velocidad con que surcamos las aguas.  
  


—¿A qué velocidad vamos?  
  


—A quince nudos.  
  


—No tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir eso.  
  


—Unos veintiocho kilómetros por hora.  
  


—¿Sólo? Parece mucho más.  
  


Me acaricia la mano, sonriendo.  
  


—Estás precioso, Louis. Es agradable ver tus mejillas con algo de color… y no porque te ruborices. Tienes el mismo aspecto que en las fotos de Stan.  


  
Me doy la vuelta y le beso.  


  
—Sabes cómo hacer que un chico lo pase bien, señor Styles.  
  


—Mi único objetivo es complacer, señor Tomlinson. —Me aparta el pelo y me besa la parte baja de la nuca, provocándome unos deliciosos escalofríos que me recorren toda la columna—. Me gusta verte feliz —murmura, y me abraza más fuerte.  
  


Contemplo la inmensidad del agua azul, preguntándome qué debo haber hecho para que la suerte me haya sonreído y me haya enviado a este hombre.  


  
Sí, eres un cabrón con suerte, me replica mi subconsciente. Pero aún te queda mucho por hacer con él. No va a aceptar siempre esta chorrada de relación vainilla… vas a tener que transigir. Fulmino con la mirada a ese rostro insolente y mordaz, y apoyo la cabeza en el torso de Harry. En el fondo sé que mi subconsciente tiene razón, aunque me niego a pensar en ello. No quiero estropearme el día.  


 

  
***  


 

  
Al cabo de una hora atracamos en una cala pequeña y guarecida de la isla de Bainbridge. Mac ha bajado a la playa en la lancha —no sé bien para qué—, pero me lo imagino, porque en cuanto pone en marcha el motor fueraborda, Harry me coge de la mano y prácticamente me arrastra al interior de su camarote: es un hombre con una misión.  
  


Ahora está de pie ante mí, emanando su embriagadora sensualidad mientras sus dedos hábiles se afanan en desatar las correas de mi chaleco salvavidas. Lo deja a un lado y me mira intensamente con sus ojos oscuros, dilatados.  
  


Yo estoy perdido y apenas me ha tocado. Levanta la mano y desliza lo dedos por mi barbilla, a lo largo del cuello, sobre el esternón, hasta alcanzar el borde de mi camiseta, y siento que su caricia me abrasa.  
  


—Quiero verte —musita, y levanta la tela con destreza.  
  


Se inclina y besa con suavidad mis labios abiertos. Jadeo ansioso, excitado por la poderosa combinación de su cautivadora belleza, su cruda sexualidad en el confinamiento de este camarote, y el suave balanceo del barco. Él retrocede un paso.  
  


—Desnúdate para mí —susurra con los ojos incandescentes.  
  


Ah… Obedezco encantado. Sin apartar mis ojos de él, me subo despacio la camiseta, saboreando su tórrida mirada. Oh, esto es embriagador. Veo su deseo: es palpable en su rostro… y en todo su cuerpo.  
  


Dejo caer la camiseta al suelo y me dispongo a desabrocharme los vaqueros.  
  


—Para —ordena—. Siéntate.  
  


Me siento en el borde de la cama y, con un ágil movimiento, él se arrodilla delante de mí, me desanuda rimero una de las Vans, luego la otra, y me las quita. Me coge el pie izquierdo, lo levanta, me da un suave beso en la base del pulgar y luego me roza con la punta de los dientes.  
  


—¡Ah! —gimo al notar el efecto en mi entrepierna.  
  


Se pone de pie con elegancia, me tiende la mano y me aparta de la cama.  
  


—Continúa —dice, y retrocede un poco para contemplarme.  
  


Yo me bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros, meto los pulgares en la cintura y deslizo la prenda por mis piernas. En sus labios juguetea una sonrisa pero sus ojos siguen sombríos.  
  


Y no sé si es porque me hizo el amor esta mañana, y me refiero a hacerme realmente el amor, con dulzura, con cariño, o si es por su declaración apasionada —«sí… te quiero» pero no siento la menor vergüenza. Quiero ser sexy para este hombre. Merece que sea sexy para él… y hace que me sienta sexy. Vale, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy aprendiendo gracias a su experta tutela. Y la verdad es que para él es algo nuevo también. Eso equilibra las cosas entre los dos, un poco, creo.  
  


Llevo unos calzoncillos nuevos de una lujosa marca. Me los bajo despacio, los dejo caer hasta los tobillos y salgo de ellos con un elegante pasito, sorprendido por mi propio estilo.  
  


Estoy de pie ante él, desnudo y sin la menor vergüenza, y sé que es porque me quiere. Ya no tengo que esconderme. Él no dice nada, se limita a mirarme fijamente. Solo veo su deseo, su adoración incluso, y algo más, la profundidad de su necesidad… la profundidad de su amor por mí.  
  


Él se lleva la mano hasta la cintura, se levanta el jersey beis y se lo quita por la cabeza, seguido de la camiseta, sin apartar de mí sus vívidos ojos verdes. Luego se quita el calzado y los calcetines, antes de disponerse a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones.  
  


Doy un paso al frente, y susurro:  
  


—Déjame.  
  


Frunce momentáneamente los labios en una muda exclamación, y sonríe:  
  


—Adelante.  


  
Avanzo hacia él, introduzco mis osados dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones y tiro de ellos, para obligarle a acercarse más. Jadea involuntariamente ante mi inesperada audacia y luego me mira sonriendo. Desabrocho el botón, pero antes de bajar la cremallera dejo que mis dedos se demoren, resiguiendo su erección a través de la suave tela. Él flexiona las caderas hacia la palma de mi mano y cierra los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de mi caricia.  
  


—Eres cada vez más audaz, Lou, más valiente —musita, sujetándome la cara con las dos manos e inclinándose para besarme con ardor.  
  


Pongo las manos en sus caderas, la mitad sobre su piel fría y la otra mitad sobre la cintura caída de sus pantalones.  


 

—Tú también —murmuro pegado a sus labios, mientras mis pulgares trazan lentos círculos sobre su piel y él sonríe.  


  
Allá voy.  


  
Llevo las manos hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones y bajo la cremallera. Mis intrépidos dedos atraviesan su vello púbico hasta su erección, y la cojo con firmeza.  


  
Su garganta emite un ruido sordo, impregnándome con su suave aliento, y vuelve a besarme con ternura. Mientras muevo mi mano por su pene, rodeándolo, acariciándolo, apretándolo, él me rodea con el brazo y apoya la palma de la mano derecha con los dedos separados en mitad de mi espalda. Con la mano izquierda en mi pelo, me retiene pegado a sus labios.  


  
—Oh, te deseo tanto, nene —gime, y de repente se echa hacia atrás para quitarse pantalones y calzoncillos con un movimiento ágil y rápido.  
  


Es una maravilla poder contemplar sin ropa cada milímetro de su cuerpo.  
  


Es perfecto. Solo las cicatrices profanan su belleza, pienso con tristeza. Y son mucho más profundas que las de la simple piel.  
  


—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —murmura, y me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con los nudillos.  
  


—Nada. Ámame, ahora.  
  


Me coge en sus brazos y me besa, entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos. Nuestras lenguas se enroscan, me lleva otra vez a la cama, me coloca encima con delicadeza y luego se tumba a mi lado.  
  


Me recorre la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz mientras yo hundo las manos en su pelo.  
  


—¿Sabes hasta qué punto es exquisito tu aroma, Lou? Es irresistible.  
  


Sus palabras logran, como siempre, inflamarme la sangre, acelerarme el pulso, y él desliza la nariz por mi garganta y a través de mi torso, mientras me besa con reverencia.  
  


—Eres tan hermoso —murmura, y me atrapa la oreja con la boca y chupa despacio.  
  


Gimo y mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.  
  


—Quiero oírte, nene.  
  


Baja las manos a mi cintura, y yo me regodeo con el tacto de sus caricias, piel con piel… su ávida boca en mi cuello y sus diestros dedos acariciándome, tocándome, amándome. Se mueven sobre mis muslos, sobre mi trasero, y bajan por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme y chuparme el cuello y la oreja.  
  


Me coge por la rodilla, y de pronto me levanta la pierna y se la coloca alrededor de las caderas, provocándome un gemido, y no la veo, pero siento en la piel la sonrisa con que reacciona. Rueda sobre la cama, de manera que me quedo a horcajadas sobre él, y me entrega un envoltorio de aluminio.  
  


Me echo hacia atrás y tomo su miembro en mis manos, y simplemente soy incapaz de resistirme ante su esplendor. Me inclino y lo beso, lo tomo en mi boca, enrollo la lengua a su alrededor y chupo con fuerza. Él jadea y flexiona las caderas para penetrar más a fondo en mi boca.  
  


Mmm… sabe bien. Lo deseo dentro de mí. Vuelvo a incorporarme y le miro fijamente. Está sin aliento, tiene la boca abierta y me mira intensamente.  
  


—Póntelo tú —jadea y me pasa el preservativo. Saca lubricante de una de las mesillas que hay a los lados de la cama y se prepara para mí.  
  


Abro rápidamente el envoltorio del preservativo y me lo coloco. Él me tiende las manos. Le cojo una y, con la otra, me coloco entre sus piernas, sobre él y, lentamente, le hago mío.   
  


Él cierra los ojos y su garganta emite un gruñido sordo.  
  


Sentirle por dentro… dilatándose… colmándolo… —gimo suavemente—, es una sensación divina. Coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda y empiezo a moverme adelante y atrás, penetrándole con ímpetu.  
  


Ah… es delicioso.  


  
—Oh, nene —susurra, y de repente nos mueve y se sienta sobre mí y quedamos frente a frente, y la sensación es extraordinaria… de plenitud.  
  


Gimo y se aferra a mis antebrazos, y yo le sujeto la cabeza con las manos y le miro a los ojos… intensos y verdes, ardientes de deseo.  
  


—Oh, Lou. Cómo me haces sentir —murmura, y me besa con pasión y anhelo ciego.  
  


Yo le devuelvo los besos, aturdido por la deliciosa sensación de estar hundido en su interior.  
  


—Oh, te quiero —musito.  


  
Él emite un quejido, como si le doliera oír las palabras que susurro, y me tumba hacia atrás, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí sin romper nuestro preciado contacto, de manera que quedo debajo de él, y le agarro de la cintura.  
  


Harry baja la mirada hacia mí con maravillada adoración, y estoy seguro de reflejar su misma expresión cuando alargo la mano para acariciar su bellísimo rostro. Empieza a moverse muy despacio, y al hacerlo cierra los ojos y suspira levemente.  
  


El suave balanceo del barco y la paz y el silencio del camarote, se ven únicamente interrumpidos por nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, mientras él se mueve despacio, tan controlado y tan agradable… una sensación gloriosa. Pone su brazo sobre mi cabeza, con la mano en mi pelo, y con la otra me acaricia la cara mientras se inclina para besarme.  
  


Estoy envuelto totalmente en él, mientras nos amamos, entrando y saliendo lentamente de él, y le saboreo, me saborea. Yo le toco… dentro de los límites estrictos: los brazos, el cabello, la parte baja de la espalda, su hermoso trasero… Y cuando aumenta más y más el ritmo de sus movimientos, se me acelera la respiración. Me besa en la boca, en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, y después me mordisquea la oreja. Oigo su respiración entrecortada cada vez que hace que le penetre con ímpetu.  
  


Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Oh… esa sensación que ahora conozco tan bien… se acerca… Oh…  
  


—Eso es, nene… Entrégate a mí… Por favor… Lou —murmura, y sus palabras son mi perdición.  
  


—¡Harry! —grito, y él gime cuando nos corremos juntos, él sobre mi estómago, yo dentro de él.

 


	10. Chapter 10

—Mac no tardará en volver —dice en voz baja.  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Abro los ojos parpadeantes y me encuentro con su dulce mirada verde. Dios… los suyos tienen un color extraordinario; sobre todo aquí, en mar abierto: reflejan la luz que reverbera en el agua y en el interior de la cabina a través de los pequeños ojos de buey.  
  
—Aunque me encantaría estar aquí tumbado toda la tarde, Mac necesitará que le ayude con el bote. —Harry se inclina sobre mí y me besa dulcemente. Coge la sábana y me limpia el estómago—. Estás tan hermoso ahora mismo, Lou, todo despeinado y tan sexy. Hace que te desee aún más.  
  
Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Yo me tumbo boca abajo y admiro las vistas.  
  
—Tú tampoco estás mal, capitán.  
  
Chasqueo los labios admirado y él sonríe satisfecho.  
  
Le veo deambular con elegancia por el camarote mientras se viste. Ese maravilloso hombre y yo acabamos de hacer el amor tiernamente otra vez. Apenas puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Apenas puedo creer que ese hombre sea mío. Se sienta a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos.  
  
—Capitán, ¿eh? —dice con sequedad—. Bueno, soy el amo y señor de este barco.  
  
Ladeo la cabeza.  
  
—Tú eres el amo y señor de mi corazón, señor Styles. Y de mi cuerpo… y de mi alma.  
  
Mueve la cabeza, incrédulo, y se inclina para besarme.  
  
—Estaré en cubierta. Hay una ducha en el baño, si te apetece. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una copa? —pregunta solícito, y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es sonreírle.  
  
¿Es este el mismo hombre? ¿Es el mismo Cincuenta?  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —dice como reacción a mi bobalicona sonrisa.  
  
—Tú.  
  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
  
—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Harry?  
  
Tuerce la boca y sonríe con tristeza.  
  
—No está muy lejos, nene —dice suavemente, y hay un deje melancólico en su voz que hace que inmediatamente lamente haberle hecho esa pregunta. Pero Harry sacude la cabeza para desechar la idea—. No tardarás en verle —dice sonriendo—, sobre todo si no te levantas.  
  
Se acerca y me da un cachete fuerte en el culo, y yo chillo y me río al mismo tiempo.  
  
—Ya me tenías preocupado.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Harry arquea una ceja—. Emites señales contradictorias, Louis. ¿Cómo podría alguien seguirte el ritmo? —Se inclina y vuelve a besarme—. Hasta luego, nene —añade y, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se levanta y me deja a solas con mis dispersos pensamientos.  


  
Cuando salgo a cubierta, Mac está de nuevo a bordo, pero enseguida se retira a la cubierta superior en cuanto abro las puertas del salón. Harry está con su iPhone. ¿Hablando con quién?, me pregunto. Se me acerca, me atrae hacia él y me besa el cabello.  
  
—Una noticia estupenda… bien. Sí… ¿De verdad? ¿La escalera de incendios?... Entiendo… Sí, esta noche.  
  
Aprieta el botón de fin de llamada, y el ruido de los motores al ponerse en marcha me sobresalta. Mac debe de estar arriba, en el puente de mando.  
  
—Hora de volver —dice Harry, y me besa una vez más mientras me coloca de nuevo el chaleco salvavidas.  
  
Cuando volvemos al puerto deportivo, con el sol a nuestra espalda poniéndose en el horizonte, pienso en esta tarde maravillosa. Bajo la atenta y paciente tutela de Harry, he estibado una vela mayor, un foque y una vela balón, y he aprendido a hacer un nudo cuadrado, un ballestrinque y un nudo margarita. Él ha mantenido los labios prietos durante toda la clase.  
  
—Puede que un día de estos te ate a ti —mascullo en tono gruñón.  
  
Él tuerce el gesto, divertido.  
  
—Primero tendrá que atraparme, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Sus palabras me traen a la cabeza la imagen de él persiguiéndome por todo el apartamento, la excitación, y después sus espantosas consecuencias. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco. Después de aquello, le dejé.  
  
¿Le dejaría otra vez ahora que ha reconocido que me quiere? Levanto la vista hacia sus claros ojos verdes. ¿Sería capaz de dejarle otra vez… me hiciera lo que me hiciese? ¿Podría traicionarle de ese modo? No. No creo que pudiera.  
  
Me ha dado otro completo tour por este magnífico barco, explicándome todos los detalles del diseño, las técnicas innovadoras y los materiales de alta calidad que se utilizaron para construirlo. Recuerdo aquella primera entrevista, cuando le conocí. Entonces descubrí ya su pasión por los barcos. Creí que reservaba su entrega incondicional a los cargueros transoceánicos que construye su empresa… pero no, también los elegantes catamaranes de encanto tan sensual.  
  
Y, por supuesto, me ha hecho el amor con dulzura, sin prisas. Recuerdo mi cuerpo arqueado y anhelante bajo sus expertas manos. Es un amante excepcional, de eso estoy seguro… aunque, claro, no tengo con quién compararle. Pero Perrie hubiera alardeado más si esto fuera siempre así: no es propio de ella callarse los detalles.  
  
Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo le bastará con esto? No lo sé, y el pensamiento resulta muy perturbador.  
  
Ahora se sienta y me rodea con sus brazos, y yo permanezco en la seguridad de su abrazo durante horas —o eso me parece—, en un silencio cómodo y fraterno, mientras el Anne se desliza y se acerca más y más a Seattle. Yo llevo el timón, y Harry me avisa cada vez que tengo que ajustar el rumbo.  
  
—Hay una poesía en navegar tan antigua como el mundo —me dice al oído.  
  
—Eso suena a cita.  
  
Noto que sonríe.  
  
—Lo es. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.  
  
—Oh… me encanta ‘El principito’.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
***  
  
Comienza a caer la noche cuando Harry, con sus manos todavía sobre las mías, nos conduce al interior de la bahía. Las luces de los barcos parpadean y se reflejan en el agua oscura, pero todavía hay algo de claridad: el atardecer es agradable y luminoso, el preludio de lo que sin duda será una puesta de sol espectacular.  
  
Una pequeña multitud se congrega en el muelle cuando Harry hace girar despacio el barco, en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Lo hace con destreza, atracando de nuevo en el embarcadero del que habíamos zarpado. Mac salta a tierra y amarra el Anne a un noray.  
  
—Ya estamos de vuelta —murmura Harry.  
  
—Gracias —susurro tímidamente—. Ha sido una tarde perfecta.  
  
Harry me sonríe.  
  
—Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizá deberíamos matricularte en una escuela náutica, y así podríamos salir durante unos días, tú y yo solos.  
  
—Me encantaría. Podríamos estrenar el dormitorio una y otra vez.  
  
Se inclina y me besa bajo la oreja.  
  
—Mmm… estoy deseándolo, Louis —susurra, y consigue que se me erice todo el vello del cuerpo.  
  
¿Cómo lo hace?  
  
—Vamos, el apartamento es seguro. Podemos volver.  
  
—¿Y las cosas que tenemos en el hotel?  
  
—Higgins ya las ha recogido.  
  
¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?  
  
—Hoy a primera hora —contesta Harry antes de que le plantee la pregunta—, después de haber examinado el Anne con su equipo.  
  
—¿Y ese pobre hombre cuándo duerme?  
  
—Duerme. —Harry, desconcertado, arquea una ceja—. Simplemente cumple con su deber, Louis, y lo hace muy bien. Es una suerte contar con Paul.  
  
—¿Paul?  
  
—Paul Higgins.  
  
Pensaba que Higgins era su nombre de pila. Paul… es un nombre que le pega: serio y responsable, fiable. Por alguna razón, eso me hace sonreír.  
  
Harry me mira pensativo y comenta:  
  
—Tú aprecias a Higgins.  
  
—Supongo que sí.  
  
Su comentario me confunde. Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—No me siento atraído por él, si es eso lo que te hace poner mala cara. Déjalo ya.  
  
Harry hace algo parecido a un mohín, como enfurruñado.  
  
Dios… a veces es como un niño.  
  
—Opino que Higgins cuida muy bien de ti. Por eso me gusta. Me parece un hombre que inspira confianza, amable y leal. Lo aprecio en un sentido paternal.  
  
—¿Paternal?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Bien, paternal.  
  
Harry parece analizar la palabra y su significado. Me echo a reír.  
  
—Oh, Harry, por favor, madura un poco.  
  
Él abre la boca, sorprendido ante mi salida, pero luego piensa en lo que he dicho y tuerce el gesto.  
  
—Lo intento —dice finalmente.  
  
—Se nota. Y mucho —le digo con cariño, pero después pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Qué buenos recuerdos me trae verte hacer ese gesto, Louis —dice con una gran sonrisa.  
  
—Bueno, si te portas bien a lo mejor revivimos alguno de esos recuerdos —replico con aire cómplice.  
  
Él hace una mueca irónica.  
  
—¿Portarme bien? —Levanta las cejas—. Francamente, señor Tomlinson, ¿qué le hace pensar que quiera revivirlos?  
  
—Seguramente porque, cuando lo he dicho, tus ojos han brillado como luces navideñas.  
  
—Qué bien me conoces ya —dice con cierta sequedad.  
  
—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.  
  
Sonríe con dulzura.  
  
—Y a mí a ti, Louis.  


 

  
—Gracias, Mac.  
  
Harry estrecha la mano de McConnell y baja al muelle.  
  
—Siempre es un placer, señor Styles. Adiós. Y, Lou, encantado de conocerte.  
  
Le doy la mano con timidez. Debe de saber a qué nos hemos dedicado Harry y yo mientras él estaba en tierra.  
  
—Que tengas un buen día, Mac, y gracias.  
  
Me sonríe y me guiña el ojo, haciendo que me ruborice. Harry me coge de la mano y subimos por el muelle hacia el paseo marítimo.  
  
—¿De dónde es Mac? —pregunto, intrigado por su acento.  
  
—Irlandés… del norte de Irlanda —concreta Harry.  
  
—¿Es amigo tuyo?  
  
—¿Mac? Trabaja para mí. Ayudó a construir el Anne.  
  
—¿Tienes muchos amigos?  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—La verdad es que no. Dedicándome a lo que me dedico… no puedo cultivar muchas amistades. Solo está…  
  
Se calla y se pone muy serio, y soy consciente de que iba a mencionar a la señora Robinson.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.  
  
Asiento. La verdad es que estoy hambriento.  
  
—Cenaremos donde dejé el coche. Vamos.  
  
Al lado del SP hay un pequeño bistró italiano llamado Bee’s. Me recuerda al local de Portland: unas pocas mesas y reservados, con una decoración muy moderna y alegre, y una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de una celebración de principios de siglo.  
  
Harry y yo nos sentamos en un reservado, y echamos un vistazo al menú mientras degustamos un Frascati suave y delicioso. Cuando levanto la vista de la carta, después de haber elegido lo que quiero, Harry me está mirando fijamente, pensativo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Estás muy guapo, Louis. El aire libre te sienta bien.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Pues la verdad es que me arde la cara por el viento. Pero he pasado una tarde estupenda. Una tarde perfecta. Gracias.  
  
En sus ojos brilla el cariño.  
  
—Ha sido un placer —musita.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
  
Estoy decidido a obtener información.  
  
—Lo que quieras, Louis. Ya lo sabes.  
  
Ladea la cabeza. Está encantador.  
  
—No pareces tener muchos amigos. ¿Por qué?  
  
Encoge los hombros y frunce el ceño.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo. Están mis socios empresariales… aunque eso es muy distinto a tener amigos, supongo. Tengo a mi familia y ya está. Aparte de Caroline.  
  
Ignoro que ha mencionado a esa bruja.  
  
—¿Ningún amigo varón de tu misma edad para salir a desahogarte?  
  
—Tú ya sabes cómo me gusta desahogarme, Louis. —Harry hace una leve mueca—. Y me he dedicado a trabajar, a levantar mi empresa. —Parece desconcertado—. No hago nada más; salvo navegar y volar de vez en cuando.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?  
  
—La verdad es que no.  
  
—¿Solo Caroline, entonces?  
  
Asiente con cautela.  
  
—Debes de sentirte solo.  
  
Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa melancólica.  
  
—¿Qué te apetece comer? —pregunta, volviendo a cambiar de tema.  
  
—Me inclino por el risoto.  
  
—Buena elección.  
  
Harry avisa al camarero y da por terminada la conversación.  
  
Después de pedir, me revuelvo incómodo en la silla y fijo la mirada en mis manos entrelazadas. Si tiene ganas de hablar, he de aprovecharlo.  
  
Tengo que hablar con él de cuáles son sus expectativas, sus… necesidades.  
  
—Louis, ¿qué pasa? Dime.  
  
Levanto la vista hacia su rostro preocupado.  
  
—Dime —repite con más contundencia, y su preocupación se convierte ¿en qué… miedo… ira?  
  
Suspiro profundamente.  
  
—Lo que más me inquieta es que no tengas bastante con esto. Ya sabes… para desahogarte.  
  
Tensa la mandíbula y su mirada se endurece.  
  
—¿He manifestado de algún modo que no tenga bastante con esto?  
  
—No.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué lo piensas?  
  
—Sé cómo eres. Lo que… eh… necesitas —balbuceo.  
  
Cierra los ojos y se masajea la frente con sus largos dedos.  
  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dice en voz tan baja que resulta alarmante, como si estuviera enfadado, y se me encoge el corazón.  
  
—No, me has malinterpretado: te has comportado maravillosamente, y sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero espero no estar obligándote a ser alguien que no eres.  
  
—Sigo siendo yo, Louis… con todas las cincuenta sombras de mi locura. Sí, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ser controlador… pero es mi naturaleza, la manera en que me enfrento a la vida. Sí, espero que te comportes de una determinada manera, y cuando no lo haces supone un desafío para mí, pero también es un soplo de aire fresco. Seguimos haciendo lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Dejaste que te golpeara ayer después de aquella espantosa puja. —Esboza una sonrisa placentera al recordarlo—. Yo disfruto castigándote. No creo que ese impulso desaparezca nunca… pero me esfuerzo, y no es tan duro como creía.  
  
Me estremezco y enrojezco al recordar nuestro encuentro clandestino en el dormitorio de su infancia.  
  
—Eso no me importó —musito con timidez.  
  
—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa reacia—. A mí tampoco. Pero te diré una cosa, Louis: todo esto es nuevo para mí, y estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero que cambie nada.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—También han sido los mejores de mi vida, sin duda —murmuro, y se le ilumina la cara.  
  
El dios que llevo dentro asiente febril, dándome fuertes codazos. Vale, vale, ya lo sé…  
  
—Entonces, ¿no quieres llevarme a tu cuarto de juegos?  
  
Traga saliva y palidece, con el rostro totalmente serio.  
  
—No, no quiero.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —musito.  
  
No es la respuesta que esperaba.  
  
Y sí, ahí está… esa punzada de decepción. El dios que llevo dentro hace un mohín y da patadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, como un crío enfurruñado.  
  
—La última vez que estuvimos allí me abandonaste —dice en voz baja—. Pienso huir de cualquier cosa que pueda provocar que vuelvas a dejarme. Cuando te fuiste me quedé destrozado. Ya te lo he contado. No quiero volver a sentirme así. Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti.  
  
Sus ojos verdes, enormes e intensos, rezuman sinceridad.  
  
—Pero no me parece justo. Para ti no puede ser bueno… estar constantemente preocupado por cómo me siento. Tú has hecho todos esos cambios por mí, y yo… creo que debería corresponderte de algún modo. No sé, quizá… intentar… algunos juegos haciendo distintos personajes —tartamudeo, con la cara del color de las paredes del cuarto de juegos.  
  
¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto? He practicado todo tipo de sexo pervertido con este hombre, cosas de las que ni siquiera había oído hablar hace unas semanas, cosas que nunca había creído posibles y, sin embargo, lo más difícil de todo es hablar de esto con él.  
  
—Ya me correspondes, Lou, más de lo que crees. Por favor, no te sientas así.  
  
El Harry despreocupado ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos con la expresión alarmada, y verlo así resulta desgarrador.  
  
—Nene, solo ha pasado un fin de semana. Démonos tiempo. Cuando te marchaste, pensé mucho en nosotros. Necesitamos tiempo. Tú necesitas confiar en mí y yo en ti. Quizá más adelante podamos permitírnoslo, pero me gusta cómo eres ahora. Me gusta verte tan contento, tan relajado y despreocupado, sabiendo que yo tengo algo que ver en ello. Yo nunca he… —Se calla y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Para correr, primero tenemos que aprender a andar.  
  
De repente sonríe.  
  
—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?  
  
—Atkin. Dice eso constantemente. Nunca creí que le citaría.  
  
—Un atkinismo.  
  
Harry se ríe.  
  
—Exacto.  
  
Llega el camarero con los entrantes y la brocheta, y en cuanto cambiamos de conversación Harry se relaja.  
  
Cuando nos colocan delante nuestros pantagruélicos platos, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo he visto a Harry hoy: relajado, feliz y despreocupado. Como mínimo ahora se ríe, vuelve a estar a gusto.  
  
Cuando empieza a interrogarme sobre los lugares donde he estado, suspiro de alivio en mi fuero interno. El tema se acaba enseguida, ya que no he estado en ningún sitio fuera de Estados Unidos continental. En cambio, él ha viajado por todo el mundo, e iniciamos una charla más alegre y sencilla sobre todos los lugares que él ha visitado.  
  
***  
  
Después de la sabrosa y contundente cena. Harry conduce de vuelta al Escala. Por los altavoces se oye la voz dulce y melodiosa de Eva Cassidy, y eso me proporciona un apacible interludio para pensar. He tenido un día asombroso: nuestra ducha; la admisión de Harry; hacer el amor en el hotel y en el barco; comprar el coche. Incluso el propio Harry se ha mostrado tan distinto… Es como si se hubiera desprendido de algo, o hubiera redescubierto algo, no sé.  
  
¿Quién habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan dulce? ¿Lo sabría él?  
  
Cuando le miro, él también parece absorto en sus pensamientos. Y caigo en la cuenta de que él no ha tenido en realidad una adolescencia… una normal, al menos.  
  
Mi mente vaga errática hasta la fiesta de la noche anterior y mi baile con el doctor Atkin, y el miedo de Harry a que este me lo hubiera contado todo sobre él. Harry sigue ocultándome algo. ¿Cómo podemos avanzar en nuestra relación si él se siente de ese modo?  
  
Cree que podría dejarle si le conociera. Cree que podría dejarle si fuera tal como es. Oh, este hombre es muy complicado.  
  
A medida que nos acercamos a su casa, empieza a irradiar una tensión que se hace palpable. Desde el coche examina las aceras y los callejones laterales, sus ojos escudriñan todos los rincones, y sé que está buscando a Michael. Yo empiezo también a mirar. Todos los chicos morenos son sospechosos, pero no le vemos.  
  
Cuando entramos en el garaje, su boca se ha convertido en una línea tensa y adusta. Me pregunto por qué hemos vuelto aquí si va a estar tan nervioso y cauto. Alberto está en el garaje, vigilando, y se acerca a abrirme la puerta en cuanto Harry aparca al lado del SUV. El Audi destrozado ya no está.  
  
—Hola, Alberto —le saludo.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson. —Asiente—. Señor Styles.  
  
—¿Ni rastro? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—No, señor.  
  
Harry asiente, me coge la mano y vamos hacia el ascensor. Sé que su cerebro no para de trabajar; está totalmente abstraído. En cuanto entramos se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—No tienes permiso para salir de aquí solo bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entendido? —me espeta.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Vaya… tranquilo. Sin embargo, su actitud me hace sonreír. Tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí mismo: este hombre, tan dominante y brusco conmigo… Me asombra que hace solo una semana me pareciera tan amenazador cuando me hablaba para afrontar las situaciones. Está muy preocupado por lo de Michael, me quiere y quiere protegerme.  
  
—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —murmura con un deje de ironía en la voz.  
  
—Tú.  
  
—¿Yo, señor Tomlinson? ¿Por qué le hago gracia? —dice con un mohín.  
  
Los mohines de Harry son tan… sensuales.  
  
—No pongas morritos.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta, cada vez más divertido.  
  
—Porque provoca el mismo efecto en mí que el que tiene en ti que yo haga esto.  
  
Y me muerdo el labio inferior.  
  
Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
Vuelve a hacer un mohín y se inclina para darme un beso fugaz y casto.  
  
Yo alzo los labios para unirlos a los suyos, y durante la milésima de segundo en que se rozan nuestras bocas, la naturaleza de su beso cambia, y un fuego arrasador originado en ese íntimo punto de contacto se expande por mis venas y me impulsa hacia él.  
  
De pronto mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos y él me empuja contra la pared del ascensor, sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan. Y no sé si los confines del ascensor hacen que todo sea más real, pero noto su necesidad, su ansiedad, su pasión.  
  
Dios… Le deseo, aquí, ahora.  
  
El ascensor se detiene con un sonido metálico, las puertas se abren y Harry aparta ligeramente su cara de la mía, sus caderas aún inmovilizándome contra la pared y su erección presionando contra mi cuerpo.  
  
—Vaya —murmura sin aliento.  
  
—Vaya —repito, e inspiro una bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones.  
  
Me mira con ojos ardientes.  
  
—Qué efecto tienes en mí, Lou.  
  
Y con el pulgar resigue mi labio inferior.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Higgins, que da un paso atrás y queda fuera de mi vista. Me alzo para besar a Harry en la comisura de esos labios maravillosamente perfilados.  
  
—El que tú tienes en mí, Harry.  
  
Se aparta y me da la mano. Ahora tiene los ojos más oscuros, entornados.  
  
—Ven —ordena.  
  
Higgins sigue en la entrada, esperándonos con discreción.  
  
—Buenas noches, Higgins —dice Harry en tono cordial.  
  
Señor Styles, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—Ayer fui el señor de Higgins —le digo sonriendo, y él se pone rojo.  
  
—También suena bien, señor Tomlinson —dice Higgins con total naturalidad.  
  
—Yo pienso lo mismo.  
  
Harry me coge la mano con más fuerza, y pone mala cara.  
  
—Si ya habéis terminado los dos, me gustaría un informe rápido.  
  
Mira fijamente a Higgins, que ahora parece incómodo, y a mí se me encogen las entrañas. He sobrepasado el límite.  
  
—Lo siento —le digo en silencio a Higgins, que se encoge de hombros y me sonríe con amabilidad antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a Harry.  
  
—Ahora vuelvo contigo. Antes tengo que decirle una cosa al señor Tomlinson —le dice Harry a Higgins, y sé que tengo problemas.  
  
Harry me lleva a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.  
  
—No coquetees con el personal, Louis —me reprende.  
  
Abro la boca para defenderme, luego la cierro y vuelvo a abrirla otra vez.  
  
—No coqueteaba. Era amigable… hay una diferencia.  
  
—No seas amigable con el personal ni coquetees con ellos. No me gusta.  
  
Oh. Adiós al Harry despreocupado.  
  
—Lo siento —musito y me miro las manos.  
  
No me había hecho sentir como un niño pequeño en todo el día. Me coge la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos.  
  
—Ya sabes lo celoso que soy —murmura.  
  
—No tienes motivos para ser celoso, Harry. Soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma.  
  
Pestañea varias veces como si le costara procesar ese hecho. Se inclina y me besa fugazmente, pero sin la pasión que sentíamos hace un momento en el ascensor.  
  
—No tardaré. Ponte cómodo —dice de mal humor, da media vuelta y me deja ahí plantado en el dormitorio, aturdido y confuso.  
  
¿Por qué demonios podría tener celos de Higgins? Niego con la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito.  
  
Miro el despertador y observo que acaban de dar las ocho. Decido preparar la ropa que llevaré mañana al trabajo. Subo a mi habitación y abro el vestidor. Está vacío. Todos los trajes han desaparecido. ¡Oh, no! Harry me ha tomado la palabra y se ha deshecho de toda la ropa. Maldita sea…  
  
Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada. Bien, te lo mereces, por bocazas.  
  
¿Por qué me ha tomado la palabra? Las advertencias de mi madre vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza: «La mayoría de los hombres sois muy cuadriculados, cielo, os lo tomáis todo al pie de la letra». Observo el espacio vacío con desolación. Había prendas muy bonitas, como el traje gris que llevé al baile.  
  
Paseo desconsolado por la habitación. Un momento… ¿qué está pasando aquí? También ha desaparecido el iPad. ¿Y dónde está mi Mac? Oh, no. Lo primero que pienso, de forma poco compasiva, es que quizá los haya robado Michael.  
  
Bajo las escaleras corriendo y vuelvo al cuarto de Harry. Sobre la mesita está mi Mac, mi iPad y mi mochila. Está todo aquí.  
  
Abro la puerta del vestidor. Toda mi ropa está aquí también, compartiendo espacio con la de Harry. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando hace estas cosas?  
  
Me doy la vuelta y él está de pie en el umbral.  
  
—Ah, ya lo han traído todo —comenta con aire distraído.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.  
  
Tiene el semblante sombrío.  
  
—Higgins cree que Michael entró por la escalera de emergencia. Debía de tener una llave. Ya han cambiado todas las cerraduras. El equipo de Higgins ha registrado todas las estancias del apartamento. No está aquí. —Hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ojalá hubiera sabido dónde estaba. Está esquivando todos nuestros intentos de encontrarlo, y necesita ayuda.  
  
Frunce el ceño, y mi anterior enfado desaparece. Le abrazo. Él me envuelve con su cuerpo y me besa la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres? —pregunto.  
  
—El doctor Atkin tiene una plaza para él.  
  
—¿Y qué pasa con su marido?  
  
—No quiere saber nada de él —contesta Harry con amargura—. Su familia vive en Australia. Creo que ahora anda por ahí solo.  
  
—Qué triste…  
  
—¿Te parece bien que haya hecho que traigan tus cosas aquí? Quería compartir habitación contigo —murmura.  
  
Vaya, otro rápido cambio de tema.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Quiero que duermas conmigo. Cuando estás conmigo no tengo pesadillas.  
  
—¿Tienes pesadillas?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Le abrazo más fuerte. Por Dios… Más cargas del pasado. Se me encoge el corazón por este hombre.  
  
—Iba a prepararme la ropa para ir a trabajar mañana —aclaro.  
  
—¡A trabajar! —exclama Harry como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, me suelta y me fulmina con la mirada.  
  
—Sí, a trabajar —replico, desconcertado ante su reacción.  
  
Se me queda mirando sin dar crédito.  
  
—Pero Michael aún anda suelta por ahí. —Hace una breve pausa—. No quiero que vayas a trabajar.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Eso es una tontería, Harry. He de ir a trabajar.  
  
—No, no tienes por qué.  
  
—Tengo un trabajo nuevo, que me gusta. Claro que he de ir a trabajar.  
  
¿A qué se refiere?  
  
—No, no tienes por qué —repite con énfasis.  
  
—¿Te crees que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú andas por ahí salvando al mundo?  
  
—La verdad… sí.  
  
Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… dame fuerzas.  
  
—Harry, yo necesito trabajar.  
  
—No, no lo necesitas.  
  
—Sí… lo… necesito —le repito despacio, como si fuera un crío.  
  
—Es peligroso —dice torciendo el gesto.  
  
—Harry… yo necesito trabajar para ganarme la vida, y además no me pasará nada.  
  
—No, tú no necesitas trabajar para ganarte la vida… ¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te pasará nada?  
  
Está prácticamente gritando.  
  
¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso piensa mantenerme? Oh, esto es totalmente ridículo. ¿Cuánto hace que le conozco… cinco semanas?  
  
Ahora está muy enfadado. Sus tormentosos ojos centellean, pero no me importa en absoluto.  
  
—Por Dios santo, Harry, Michael estaba a los pies de tu cama y no me hizo ningún daño. Y sí, yo necesito trabajar. No quiero deberte nada. Tengo que pagar el préstamo de la universidad.  
  
Aprieta los labios y yo pongo los brazos en jarras. No pienso ceder en esto. ¿Quién se cree que es?  
  
—No quiero que vayas a trabajar.  
  
—No depende de ti, Harry. La decisión no es tuya.  
  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras sus ojos me fulminan. Pasamos segundos, minutos, sin dejar de retarnos con la mirada.  
  
—Alberto te acompañará.  
  
—Harry, no es necesario. No tiene ninguna lógica.  
  
—¿Lógica? —gruñe—. O te acompaña, o verás lo ilógico que puedo ser para retenerte aquí.  
  
¿No sería capaz? ¿O sí?  
  
—¿Qué harías exactamente?  
  
—Ah, ya se me ocurriría algo, Louis. No me provoques.  
  
—¡De acuerdo! —acepto, levantando las dos manos para apaciguarle.  
  
Maldita sea… Cincuenta ha vuelto para vengarse.  
  
Permanecemos ahí de pie, fulminándonos con la mirada.  
  
—Muy bien: Alberto puede venir conmigo, si así te quedas más tranquilo —cedo finalmente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Harry entorna los suyos y avanza hacia mí, amenazante. Inmediatamente, doy un paso atrás. Él se detiene y suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos y se mesa el cabello con las dos manos. Oh, no. Cincuenta sigue en plena forma.  
  
—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto del apartamento?  
  
¿Enseñarme el…? ¿Es una broma?  
  
—Vale —musito cauteloso.  
  
Nuevo cambio de rumbo: el señor Voluble ha vuelto. Me tiende la mano y, cuando la acepto, aprieta la mía con suavidad.  
  
—No quería asustarte.  
  
—No me has asustado. Solo estaba a punto de salir corriendo —bromeo.  
  
—¿Salir corriendo? —dice Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
—¡Es una broma!  
  
Por Dios…  
  
Salimos del vestidor y aprovecho el momento para calmarme, pero la adrenalina sigue circulando a raudales por mi cuerpo. Una pelea con Cincuenta no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.  
  
Me da una vuelta por todo el apartamento, enseñándome las distintas habitaciones. Aparte del cuarto de juegos y tres dormitorios más en el piso de arriba, descubro con sorpresa que Higgins y la señora Jones disponen de un ala para ellos solos: una cocina, un espacioso salón y un cuarto para cada uno. La señora Jones todavía no ha vuelto de visitar a su hermana, que vive en Portland.  
  
En la planta baja me llama la atención un cuarto situado enfrente de su estudio: una sala con una inmensa pantalla de televisión de plasma y varias videoconsolas. Resulta muy acogedora.  
  
—¿Así que tienes una PlayStation? —bromeo.  
  
—Sí, pero soy malísimo. Zayn siempre me gana. Tuvo gracia cuando creíste que mi cuarto de juegos era algo como esto.  
  
Me sonríe divertido, su arrebato ya olvidado. Gracias a Dios que ha recobrado el buen humor.  
  
—Me alegro que me considere gracioso, señor Styles —contesto con altanería.  
  
—Pues lo es usted, señor Tomlinson… cuando no se muestra exasperante, claro.  
  
—Suelo mostrarme exasperante cuando usted es irracional.  
  
—¿Yo? ¿Irracional?  
  
—Sí, señor Styles, irracional podría ser perfectamente su segundo nombre.  
  
—Yo ya tengo segundo nombre.  
  
—Pues irracional le quedaría muy bien.  
  
—Creo que eso es opinable, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—Me interesaría conocer la opinión profesional del doctor Atkin.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Mi segundo nombre es Edward.  
  
—Pues no lo usas.  
  
—Prefiero Harry. Ven —ordena.  
  
Salgo de la sala de la televisión detrás de él, cruzamos el gran salón hasta el pasillo principal, pasamos por un cuarto de servicio y una bodega impresionante, y llegamos al despacho de Higgins, muy amplio y bien equipado. Higgins se pone de pie cuando entramos. Hay espacio suficiente para albergar una mesa de reuniones para seis. Sobre un gran escritorio hay una serie de monitores. No tenía ni idea de que el apartamento tuviera circuito cerrado de televisión. Por lo visto controla la terraza, la escalera, el ascensor de servicio y el vestíbulo.  
  
—Hola, Higgins. Le estoy enseñando el apartamento a Louis.  
  
Higgins asiente pero no sonríe. Me pregunto si le habrán amonestado también. ¿Y por qué sigue trabajando todavía? Cuando le sonrío, asiente educadamente. Harry me coge otra vez de la mano y me lleva a la biblioteca.  
  
—Y, por supuesto, aquí ya has estado.  
  
Harry abre la puerta. Señalo con la cabeza el tapete verde de la mesa de billar.  
  
—¿Jugamos? —pregunto.  
  
Harry sonríe, sorprendido.  
  
—Vale. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?  
  
—Un par de veces —miento, y él entorna los ojos y ladea la cabeza.  
  
—Eres un mentiroso sin remedio, Louis. Ni has jugado nunca ni…  
  
—¿Te da miedo competir? —pregunto, pasándome la lengua por los labios.  
  
—¿Miedo de un crío como tú? —se burla Harry con buen humor.  
  
—Una apuesta, señor Styles.  
  
—¿Tan seguro está, señor Tomlinson? —Sonríe divertido e incrédulo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué le gustaría apostar?  
  
—Si gano yo, vuelves a llevarme al cuarto de juegos.  
  
Se me queda mirando, como si no acabara de entender lo que he dicho.  
  
—¿Y si gano yo? —pregunta, una vez recuperado de su estupefacción.  
  
—Entonces, escoges tú.  
  
Tuerce el gesto mientras medita la respuesta.  
  
—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿A qué quieres jugar: billar americano, inglés o a tres bandas?  
  
—Americano, por favor.  
  
De un armario situado bajo una de las estanterías, Harry saca un estuche de piel alargado. En el interior forrado en terciopelo están las bolas de billar. Con rapidez y eficiencia, coloca las bolas sobre el tapete. Creo que nunca he jugado en una mesa tan grande. Harry me da un taco y un poco de tiza.  
  
—¿Quieres sacar?  
  
Finge cortesía. Está disfrutando: cree que va a ganar.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Froto la punta del taco con la tiza, y soplo para eliminar la sobrante. Miro a Harry a través de las pestañas y su semblante se ensombrece.  
  
Me coloco en línea con la bola blanca y, con un toque rápido y limpio, impacto en el centro del triángulo con tanta fuerza que una bola listada sale rodando y cae en la tronera superior derecha. El resto de bolas han quedado diseminadas.  
  
—Escojo las listadas —digo con ingenuidad y sonrío a Harry con timidez.  
  
Él asiente divertido.  
  
—Adelante —dice educadamente.  
  
Consigo que entren en las troneras otras tres bolas en rápida sucesión. Estoy dando saltos de alegría por dentro. En este momento siento una gratitud enorme hacia Stan por haberme enseñado a jugar al billar, y a jugar tan bien. Harry observa impasible, sin expresar nada, pero parece que ya no se divierte tanto. Fallo la bola listada verde por un pelo.  
  
—¿Sabes, Louis?, podría estar todo el día viendo cómo te inclinas y te estiras sobre esta mesa de billar —dice con pícara galantería.  
  
Me ruborizo. Él sonríe satisfecho. Intenta despistarme del juego, el muy cabrón. Se quita el jersey beis, lo tira sobre el respaldo de una silla, me mira sonriente y se dispone a hacer la primera tirada.  
  
Se inclina sobre la mesa. Se me seca la boca. Oh, ahora sé a qué se refería. Harry, con vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca, inclinándose así… es algo digno de ver. Casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mete cuatro bolas rápidamente, y luego falla y mete la bola blanca.  
  
—Un error de principiante, señor Styles —me burlo.  
  
Sonríe con suficiencia.  
  
—Ah, señor Tomlinson, yo no soy más que un pobre mortal. Su turno, creo —dice, señalando la mesa.  
  
—No estarás intentando perder a propósito, ¿verdad?  
  
—No, no, Louis. Con el premio que tengo pensado, quiero ganar. —Se encoge de hombros con aire despreocupado—. Pero también es verdad que siempre quiero ganar.  
  
Le miro desafiante con los ojos entornados. Muy bien, entonces… Me paseo alrededor de la mesa, agachándome a la menor oportunidad y dejando que Harry le eche un vistazo a mi trasero. A este juego pueden jugar dos. Le miro.  
  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura con ojos sombríos.  
  
Ladeo la cabeza con coquetería, acaricio el taco y deslizo la mano arriba y abajo muy despacio.  
  
—Oh, estoy decidiendo cuál será mi siguiente tirada —señalo con aire distraído.  
  
Me inclino sobre la mesa y golpeo la bola naranja para dejarla en una posición mejor. Me planto directamente delante de Harry y cojo el resto de debajo de la mesa. Me coloco para la próxima tirada, recostado sobre el tapete. Oigo que Harry inspira con fuerza y, naturalmente, fallo el tiro. Maldición…  
  
Él se coloca detrás de mí mientras todavía estoy inclinado sobre la mesa, y pone las manos en mis nalgas. Mmm…  
  
—¿Está contoneando esto para provocarme, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Y me da una palmada, fuerte.  
  
Jadeo.  
  
—Sí —contesto en un susurro, porque es verdad.  
  
—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, nene.  
  
Me masajeo el trasero mientras él se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclina sobre el tapete y hace su tirada. Golpea la bola roja, y la mete en la tronera izquierda. Apunta a la amarilla, superior derecha, y falla por poco. Sonrío.  
  
—Cuarto rojo, allá vamos —le provoco.  
  
Él apenas arquea una ceja y me indica que continúe. Yo apunto a la bola verde y, por pura chiripa, consigo meter la última bola naranja.  
  
—Escoge la tronera —murmura Harry, y es como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa, de algo oscuro y desagradable.  
  
—Superior izquierda.  
  
Apunto a la bola negra y le doy, pero fallo. Por mucho. Maldita sea.  
  
Harry sonríe con malicia, se inclina sobre la mesa y, con un par de tiradas, se deshace de las dos lisas restantes. Casi estoy jadeando al ver su cuerpo ágil y flexible reclinándose sobre el tapete. Se levanta, pone tiza al taco y me clava sus ojos ardientes.  
  
—Si yo gano…  
  
¿Oh, sí?  
  
—Voy a darte unos azotes y después te follaré sobre esta mesa.  
  
Dios… Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen y mi erección palpita.  
  
—Superior derecha —dice en voz baja, apunta a la bola negra y se inclina para tirar.  



	11. Chapter 11

Con elegante soltura, Harry le da a la bola blanca y esta se desliza sobre la mesa, roza suavemente la negra y oh... muy despacio, la negra sale rodando, vacila en el borde y finalmente cae en la tronera superior derecha de la mesa de billar.

Maldición.

 

Él se yergue y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo tipo «Te tengo a mi merced, Tomlinson». Baja el taco y se acerca hacia mí pausadamente, con el cabello revuelto, sus vaqueros y su camiseta blanca. No tiene aspecto de presidente ejecutivo: parece un chico malo de un barrio peligroso. Madre mía, está terriblemente sexy.

 

—No tendrás mal perder, ¿verdad? —murmura sin apenas disimular la sonrisa.

 

—Depende de lo fuerte que me pegues —susurro, agarrándome al taco para apoyarme.

 

Me lo quita y lo deja a un lado, introduce los dedos en el cuello de mi camiseta y me atrae hacia él.

 

—Bien, enumeraremos las faltas que has cometido, señor Tomlinson. —Y cuenta con sus dedos largos—. Uno, darme celos con mi propio personal. Dos, discutir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Y tres, contonear tu delicioso trasero delante de mí durante estos últimos veinte minutos.

 

En sus ojos verdes brilla una tenue chispa de excitación. Se inclina y frota su nariz contra la mía.

 

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones y esa camiseta tan provocativa. Me encantan tus bíceps, Louis. Quítatelo todo, ahora.

 

Me planta un beso leve como una pluma en los labios, se encamina sin ninguna prisa hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave.

 

Cuando se da la vuelta y me clava la mirada, sus ojos arden. Yo me quedo totalmente paralizado como un zombi, con el corazón desbocado, la sangre hirviendo, incapaz de mover un músculo. Y lo único que puedo pensar es: Esto es por él... repitiéndose en mi mente como un mantra una y otra vez.

 

—La ropa, Louis. Parece ser que aún la llevas puesta. Quítatela... o te la quitaré yo.

 

—Hazlo tú.

 

Por fin he recuperado la voz, y suena grave y febril. Harry sonríe encantado.

 

—Oh, señor Tomlinson. No es un trabajo muy agradable, pero creo que estaré a la altura.

 

—Por lo general está siempre a la altura, señor Styles.

 

Arqueo una ceja y él sonríe.

 

—Vaya, señor Tomlinson, ¿qué quiere decir?

 

Al acercarse a mí, se detiene en una mesita empotrada en una de las estanterías. Alarga la mano y coge una regla de plástico transparente de unos treinta centímetros. La sujeta por ambos extremos y la dobla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

 

Oh, Dios... el arma que ha escogido. Se me seca la boca.

 

De pronto estoy acalorado y sofocado y totalmente duro. Únicamente Harry puede excitarme solo con mirarme y flexionar una regla. Se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y camina tranquilamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos verdes cargados de expectativas. Sin decir palabra, se arrodilla delante de mí y empieza a desatarme las Vans, con rapidez y eficacia, y me las quita. Yo me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de billar para no caerme. Al mirarle durante todo el proceso, me sobrecoge la profundidad del sentimiento que albergo por este hombre tan hermoso e imperfecto. Le amo.

 

Me agarra de las caderas, introduce los dedos por la cintura de mis vaqueros y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me observa a través de sus largas pestañas, con una sonrisa extremadamente salaz, mientras me despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Yo doy un paso a un lado y los dejo en el suelo, encantado de llevar estos calzoncillos tan bonitos, y él me aferra por detrás de mis piernas y desliza la nariz por mi miembro. Estoy a punto de derretirme.

 

—Me apetece ser brusco contigo, Lou. Tú tendrás que decirme que pare si me excedo —murmura.

 

Oh, dios... Me besa... ahí abajo. Yo gimo suavemente.

 

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurro.

 

—No, palabra de seguridad, no. Solo dime que pare y pararé. ¿Entendido? —Vuelve a besarme, sus labios me acarician. Oh, es una sensación tan maravillosa... se levanta, con la mirada intensa—. Contesta —ordena con voz de terciopelo.

 

—Sí, sí, entendido.

 

Su insistencia me confunde.

 

—Has estado enviándome mensajes y emitiendo señales contradictorias durante todo el día, Louis —dice—. Me dijiste que te preocupaba que hubiera perdido nervio. No estoy seguro de qué querías decir con eso, y no sé hasta qué punto iba en serio, pero ahora lo averiguaremos. No quiero volver al cuarto de juegos todavía, así que ahora podemos probar esto. Pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás.

 

Una ardorosa intensidad, fruto de su ansiedad, sustituye a su anterior arrogancia.

 

Oh, no, por favor, no estés ansioso, Harry.

 

—Te lo diré. Sin palabra de seguridad —repito para tranquilizarle.

 

—Somos amantes, Louis. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

 

—Supongo que no —murmuro. Madre mía... ¿cómo voy a saberlo?—. Te lo prometo.

 

Busca en mi rostro alguna señal de que a mi convicción le falte coraje, y yo me siento nervioso, pero excitado también. Me hace muy feliz hacer esto, ahora que sé que él me quiere. Para mí es muy sencillo, y ahora mismo no quiero pensarlo demasiado.

 

Poco a poco aparece una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Empieza a subirme la camiseta y sus diestros dedos terminan enseguida, pero no me la quita. Se inclina y coge un taco.

 

Oh, Dios ¿qué va a hacer con eso? Me estremezco de miedo.

 

—Juega muy bien, señor Tomlinson. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no metes la bola negra?

 

Se me pasa el miedo y hago un pequeño mohín, preguntándome por qué tiene que sorprenderse este cabrón sexy y arrogante. El dios que llevo dentro está calentando en segundo plano, haciendo sus ejercicios en el suelo... con una sonrisa henchida de satisfacción.

 

Yo coloco la bola blanca. Harry da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se pone detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi tirada. Pone la mano sobre mi muslo derecho y sus dedos me recorren la pierna, arriba y abajo, hasta el culo y vuelven a bajar con una leve caricia.

 

—Si sigues haciendo eso, fallaré —musito con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

 

—No me importa si fallas o no, nene. Solo quería verte así: medio vestido, recostado sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo erótico que estás en este momento?

 

Enrojezco, y el dios que llevo dentro sujeta una rosa entre los dientes y empieza a bailar un tango. Inspiro profundamente e intento no hacerle caso, y me coloco para tirar. Es imposible. Él me acaricia el trasero, una y otra vez.

 

—Superior izquierda —digo en voz baja, y le doy a la bola.

 

Él me pega un cachete, fuerte, directamente sobre las nalgas.

 

Es algo tan inesperado que chillo. La blanca golpea la negra, que rebota contra el almohadillado de la tronera y se sale. Harry vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

 

—Oh, creo que has de volver a intentarlo —susurra—. Tienes que concentrarte, Louis.

 

Ahora jadeo, excitado por este juego. Él se dirige hacia el extremo de la mesa, vuelve a colocar la bola negra, y luego hace rodar la blanca hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto tan carnal, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maliciosa... ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a este hombre? Cojo la bola y la alineo, dispuesto a tirar otra vez.

 

—Eh, eh —me advierte—. Espera.

 

Oh, le encanta prolongar la agonía. Vuelve otra vez y se pone detrás de mí. Y cierro los ojos cuando empieza a acariciarme el muslo izquierdo otra vez, y después el trasero nuevamente.

 

—Apunta —susurra.

 

No puedo evitar un gemido, el deseo me retuerce las entrañas. E intento, realmente intento, pensar en cómo darle a la bola negra con la bola blanca. Me inclino hacia la derecha, y él me sigue. Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre la mesa, y utilizando hasta el último vestigio de mi fuerza interior, que ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que pasará en cuanto golpee la bola blanca, apunto y tiro otra vez. Harry vuelve a azotarme otra vez, fuerte.

 

¡Ay! Vuelvo a fallar.

 

—¡Oh, no! —me lamento.

 

—Una vez más, nene. Y, si fallas esta vez, haré que recibas de verdad.

 

¿Qué? ¿Recibir qué?

 

Coloca otra vez la bola negra y se acerca de nuevo, tremendamente despacio, hasta donde estoy, se queda detrás de mí. Echo las nalgas hacia atrás hasta encontrar su mano, y él me da un leve cachete.

 

—¿Impaciente, señor Tomlinson?

 

—Sí. Te deseo.

 

—Bien, acabemos con esto.

 

Me baja con delicadeza los calzoncillos por los muslos y me los quita. No veo lo que hace con ellos, pero me deja con la sensación de estar muy expuesto, y me planta un beso suave en cada nalga.

 

—Tira, nene.

 

Quiero gimotear, está muy claro que no lo conseguiré. Sé que voy a fallar. Alineo la blanca, le pego y, por culpa de la impaciencia, fallo el golpe a la negra de forma flagrante. Espero el azote... pero no llega. En lugar de eso, él se inclina directamente encima de mí, me recuesta sobre la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar hasta la banda. Le noto, duro, contra mi trasero.

 

—Has fallado —me dice bajito al oído. Tengo la mejilla contra el tapete—. Pon las manos planas sobre la mesa.

 

Hago lo que me dice.

 

—Bien. Ahora voy a pegarte, y así la próxima vez a lo mejor no fallas.

 

Se mueve y se coloca a mi izquierda, con su erección pegada a mi cadera.

 

Gimo y siento el corazón en la garganta. Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente y un escalofrío ardiente e intenso corre por mis venas. Él me acaricia el culo y coloca la otra mano ahuecada sobre mi nuca, sus dedos agarrándome el cabello, mientras con el codo me presiona la espalda hacia abajo. Estoy completamente indefenso.

 

—Abre las piernas —ordena.

 

Abro las piernas, jadeando. La regla me golpea. Ay... escuece, pero el chasquido contra la piel suena peor de lo que es en realidad.

 

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No es demasiado terrible, y la respiración de Harry se intensifica. Me pega una y otra vez, y gimo. No estoy seguro de cuántos azotes más podré soportar... pero el oírle, saber lo excitado que está, alimenta mi propio deseo y mi voluntad de seguir. Estoy pasando al lado oscuro, a un lugar de mi psique que no conozco bien, pero que ya he visitado antes, en el cuarto de juegos... con la experiencia Tallis. La regla vuelve a golpearme, y gimo en voz alta. Y Harry responde con un gruñido. Me pega otra vez... y otra... y una más... más fuerte esta vez... y hago un gesto de dolor.

 

—Para.

 

La palabra sale de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que la he dicho. Harry deja la regla inmediatamente y me suelta.

 

—¿Ya basta?

 

—Sí.

 

—Ahora quiero follarte —dice con voz tensa.

 

—Sí —murmuro, anhelante.

 

Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo tumbado sobre la mesa, sabiendo que será brusco. Saca otro de esos paquetitos de lubricante que siempre lleva encima.

 

Me maravilla una vez más cómo he llevado —y sí, disfrutado— lo que ha hecho hasta este momento. Es muy turbio, pero es muy él.

 

Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. Y joder, practicamos tanto sexo que sigo preparado para él. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Oigo cómo rasga el envoltorio del condón, y ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, separándolas más.

 

Se hunde en mi interior lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas, vuelve a salir de mí, y esta vez me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieto un momento.

 

—¿Otra vez? —dice en voz baja.

 

—Sí... estoy bien. Déjate llevar... llévame contigo —murmuro sin aliento.

 

Con un quejido ronco, sale de nuevo y entra de golpe en mí, y lo repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo, brutal, celestial.

 

Oh... Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Él lo nota también, e incrementa el ritmo, empuja más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza... y sucumbo, y exploto en un orgasmo devastador que me arrebata el alma y me deja exhausto y derrotado.

 

Apenas soy consciente de que Harry también se deja ir, gritando mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis caderas, y luego se queda quieto y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me acuna en sus brazos.

 

—Gracias, Boo —musita, cubriendo mi cara ladeada de besos dulces y livianos.

 

Abro los ojos y los levanto hacia él, asombrado por como me ha llamado, y me abraza con más fuerza.

 

—Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla por culpa del tapete —susurra, y me acaricia la cara con ternura—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

 

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, cautelosos.

 

—Intenso, delicioso. Me gusta brutal, Harry, y también me gusta tierno. Me gusta que sea contigo.

 

Él cierra los ojos y me abraza aún más fuerte.

 

Madre mía. Estoy exhausto.

 

—Tú nunca fallas, Lou. Eres precioso, inteligente, audaz, divertido, sexy, y agradezco todos los días que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Perrie Edwards. —Me besa el pelo. Yo sonrío y bostezo pegado a su pecho—. Pero ahora estás muy cansado —continúa—. Vamos. Un baño y a la cama.

 

***

 

Estamos en la bañera de Harry, uno frente al otro, cubiertos de espuma hasta la barbilla, envueltos en el dulce aroma del jazmín. Harry me masajea los pies, por turnos. Es tan agradable que debería ser ilegal.

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

 

—Claro. Lo que sea, Lou, ya lo sabes.

 

Suspiro profundamente y me incorporo sentado con un leve estremecimiento.

 

—Mañana, cuando vaya a trabajar, ¿puede Alberto limitarse a dejarme en la puerta de la oficina y pasar a recogerme al final del día? Por favor, Harry, por favor —le pido.

 

Sus manos se detienen y frunce el ceño.

 

—Creía que estábamos de acuerdo con eso —se queja.

 

—Por favor —suplico.

 

—¿Y a la hora de comer qué?

 

—Ya me prepararé algo aquí y así no tendré que salir, por favor.

 

Me besa el empeine.

 

—Me cuesta mucho decirte que no —murmura, como si creyera que es una debilidad por su parte—. ¿De verdad que no saldrás?

 

—No.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Yo le sonrío, radiante.

 

—Gracias.

 

Me apoyo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el agua se derrame por todas partes, y le beso.

 

—De nada, señor Tomlinson. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

 

—Dolorido, pero no mucho. El agua me calma.

 

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, y me mira fijamente.

 

—Mi trasero también.

 

Sonríe.

 

***

 

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansado. Solo son las diez y media, pero me siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada. Este ha sido uno de los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

 

—¿La señorita Acton no incluyó ningún pijama? —pregunta Harry con un deje reprobatorio cuando me mira.

 

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta llevar tus camisetas —balbuceo, medio dormido.

 

Relaja el gesto, se inclina y me besa la frente.

 

—Tengo trabajo. Pero no quiero dejarte solo. ¿Puedo usar tu portátil para conectarme con el despacho? ¿Te molestaré si me quedo a trabajar aquí?

 

—No es mi portátil.

 

Y me duermo.

 

***

 

Suena la alarma, despertándome de golpe con la información del tráfico. Harry sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Me froto los ojos y echo un vistazo al reloj. Las seis y media... demasiado temprano.

 

Fuera llueve por primera vez desde hace siglos, y hay una luz amarillenta y tenue. Me siento muy a gusto y cómodo en este inmenso monolito moderno, con Harry a mi lado. Me desperezo y me giro hacia el delicioso hombre que está junto a mí. Él abre los ojos de golpe y parpadea, medio dormido.

 

—Buenos días.

 

Sonrío, le acaricio la cara y me inclino para besarle.

 

—Buenos días, nene. Normalmente me despierto antes de que suene el despertador —murmura, asombrado.

 

—Está puesto muy temprano.

 

—Así es, señor Tomlinson. —Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Tengo que levantarme.

 

Me besa y sale de la cama. Yo vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre las almohadas. Vaya, despertarme un día laborable al lado de Harry Styles. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? Cierro los ojos y me quedo adormilado.

 

 

—Venga, dormilón, levanta.

 

Harry se inclina sobre mí. Está afeitado, limpio, fresco... mmm, qué bien huele. Lleva una camisa blanca impoluta y traje negro, sin corbata: el señor presidente ha vuelto. Dios bendito, qué guapo está así también.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

 

—Ojalá volvieras a la cama.

 

Separa los labios, sorprendido por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con timidez.

 

—Es usted insaciable, señor Tomlinson. Por seductora que resulte la idea, tengo reunión a las ocho y media, así que tengo que irme enseguida.

 

Oh, me he quedado dormido, una hora más o menos. Maldita sea. Salto de la cama, ante la expresión divertida de Harry.

 

Me ducho y me visto a toda prisa, y me pongo la ropa que preparé anoche: unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta gris, todo ello parte de mi nuevo guardarropa. Veo que hay unos tirantes en uno de los cajones, no puedo evitar recordar esa época en la que los llevaba con camisas, así que decido ponérmelos y dejarlos colgando por mis piernas. Me cepillo el pelo y me lo peino con el secador y lo fijo con cera, y luego salgo de la enorme habitación, sin saber realmente qué me espera. ¿Cómo voy a ir al trabajo?

 

Harry está tomando café en la barra del desayuno. La señora Jones está en la cocina haciendo tortitas y friendo beicon.

 

—Estás muy guapo —murmura Harry.

 

Me pasa un brazo alrededor y me besa bajo la oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo que la señora Jones sonríe. Me ruborizo.

 

—Buenos días, señor Tomlinson —dice ella, y me pone las tortitas y el beicon delante.

 

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —balbuceo.

 

Madre mía, no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto.

 

—El señor Styles dice que le gustaría llevarse el almuerzo al trabajo. ¿Qué le apetecería comer?

 

Miro de reojo a Harry, que hace esfuerzos por no sonreír. Entorno los ojos.

 

—Un sándwich... ensalada. La verdad, no me importa —digo esbozando una amplia sonrisa a la señora Jones.

 

—Ya improvisaré una bolsa con el almuerzo para usted, señor.

 

—Por favor, señora Jones, llámeme Lou.

 

—Lou.

 

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para prepararme un té.

 

Vaya... esto es una gozada.

 

Me doy la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Harry, desafiándole: venga, acúsame de coquetear con la señora Jones.

 

—Tengo que irme, Boo. Higgins vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en el trabajo con Alberto.

 

—Solo hasta la puerta.

 

—Sí. Solo hasta la puerta. —Harry pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero ve con cuidado.

 

Yo echo un vistazo alrededor y atisbo a Higgins en la puerta de entrada. Harry se pone de pie, me coge la barbilla y me besa.

 

—Hasta luego, nene.

 

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, Hazza —digo a sus espaldas.

 

Él se vuelve, me deslumbra con su maravillosa sonrisa, y luego se va. La señora Jones me ofrece una taza de té, y de golpe me siento incómodo por estar aquí los dos solos.

 

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para Harry? —pregunto, pensando que debo darle conversación.

 

—Unos cuatro años —contesta amablemente, y empieza a prepararme la bolsa del almuerzo.

 

—¿Sabe?, puedo hacerlo yo... —musito, avergonzado de que tenga que hacer esto para mí.

 

—Usted cómase el desayuno, Lou. Este es mi trabajo, y me gusta. Es agradable ocuparse de alguien aparte del señor Higgins y el señor Styles.

 

Y me dedica una mirada llena de dulzura.

 

Mis mejillas enrojecen de placer, y siento ganas de acribillar a preguntas a esta mujer. Debe de saber tanto sobre Cincuenta... Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud amable y cordial, también es muy profesional. Sé que si empiezo a interrogarla, solo conseguiré incomodarnos a los dos, de manera que termino de desayunar en un confortable silencio, interrumpido únicamente por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias gastronómicas.

 

Veinticinco minutos después, Alberto aparece en la entrada del salón. Me he cepillado los dientes y estoy listo para irme. Cojo mi bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo; ni siquiera recuerdo que mi madre hiciera esto por mí. Alberto y yo bajamos en ascensor hasta la planta baja. Él también se muestra muy taciturno, inexpresivo. Higgins espera sentado al volante del Audi, y yo subo al asiento de atrás en cuanto Alberto me abre la puerta.

 

—Bueno días, Higgins —digo, animoso.

 

—Señor Tomlinson.

 

Sonríe.

 

—Higgins, lamento lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Espero no haberte causado problemas.

 

Higgins me mira con semblante perplejo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, yo no suelo tener problemas —dice para tranquilizarme.

 

Ah, bien. Quizá Harry no le reprendió. Solo fue a mí, entonces, pienso con amargura.

 

—Me alegra saberlo, Higgins.

 

***

 

Jack me mira, examinando mi aspecto mientras me dirijo hacia mi escritorio.

 

—Buenos días, Lou. ¿El fin de semana, bien?

 

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

 

—Ha estado bien. Toma asiento... tengo trabajo para ti.

 

Me siento frente al ordenador. Parece que lleve años sin acudir al trabajo. Lo conecto y abro el correo electrónico... y, naturalmente, hay un e-mail de Harry.

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 08:24  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Jefe

 

Buenos días, señor Tomlinson.

Solo quería darle las gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, a pesar de todo el drama.  
Espero que no se marche, nunca.  
Y solo recordarle que las novedades sobre SIP no pueden comunicarse hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.  
Borre este e-mail en cuanto lo haya leído.  
Tuyo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc., jefe del jefe de tu jefe  
_________________________________

 

¿Espera que no me marche nunca? ¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él? Dios santo... Si apenas le conozco. Aprieto la tecla de borrar.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:03  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mandón

 

Querido señor Styles:

¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto, recordaré que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acoso debe permanecer en secreto durante cuatro semanas. ¿Extiendo un cheque a nombre de Afrontarlo Juntos y se lo mando a tu padre? Por favor, no borres este e-mail.  
Por favor, contéstalo.  
TQ xxx

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

—¡Lou!

 

El grito de Jack me hace dar un salto.

 

—Sí.

 

Me sonrojo y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Todo bien?

 

—Claro.

 

Me levanto con cierta dificultad y voy a su despacho con la libreta de notas.

 

—Bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, el jueves voy a ese Simposio sobre Ficción en Nueva York. Tengo los billetes y la reserva, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

 

—¿A Nueva York?

 

—Sí. Tendríamos que irnos el miércoles y pasar allí la noche. Creo que será una experiencia muy instructiva para ti. —Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando dice esto, pero sonríe educadamente—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de organizar todo lo necesario para el viaje? ¿Y de reservar una habitación adicional en el hotel donde me alojaré? Creo que Sabrina, mi anterior ayudante, dejó la información necesaria por ahí.

 

—De acuerdo —digo, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

 

Maldición. Vuelvo a mi mesa. Esto no le sentará bien a Cincuenta... pero lo cierto es que quiero ir. Parece una auténtica oportunidad, y estoy seguro de que puedo mantener a Jack a raya si tiene intenciones ocultas. En mi ordenador está la respuesta de Harry.

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:20  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿Mandón, yo?

 

Sí. Por favor.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Vaya... quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Oh, Harry... es demasiado pronto. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento recuperar la cordura. Es lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana. No he tenido un momento para pensar y tratar de entender todo lo que he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:20  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Atkinismos

 

Harry:

¿Qué pasó con eso de andar antes de correr?  
¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?  
Me han pedido que vaya a un congreso en Nueva York el jueves.  
Supone pasar allí la noche del miércoles.  
Pensé que debías saberlo.

L x

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:21  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto ¿QUÉ?

 

Sí. Hablemos esta noche.

¿Irás solo?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:30  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¡Nada de Mayúsculas Chillonas ni Gritos en Lunes por la Mañana!

 

¿Podemos hablar de eso esta noche?

L x

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:35  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: No Sabes lo que son Gritos Todavía

 

Si vas con ese canalla con el que trabajas, entonces la respuesta es no, por encima de mi cadáver.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Se me encoge el corazón. Maldita sea... ni que fuera mi padre.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:46  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía

 

Sí. Voy con Jack.

Yo quiero ir. Lo considero una oportunidad emocionante.  
Y nunca he estado es Nueva York.  
No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:50  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía

 

Louis:

No estoy haciendo una montaña de un jodido grano de arena.  
La respuesta es NO.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

—¡No! —le grito a mi ordenador, haciendo que toda la oficina se paralice y se me quede mirando.

 

Jack saca la cabeza de su despacho.

 

—¿Todo bien, Lou?

 

—Sí. Perdón —musito—. Yo... esto... acabo de perder un documento.

 

Las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza. Él me sonríe, pero con expresión desconcertada. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y tecleo rápidamente una respuesta. Estoy muy enfadado.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 09:55  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Cincuenta Sombras

 

Harry:

Tienes que controlarte.  
NO voy a acostarme con Jack: ni por todo el té de China.  
TE QUIERO. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren.  
CONFÍAN la una en la otra.  
Yo no pienso que tú vayas a ACOSTARTE, AZOTAR, FOLLAR, o DAR LATIGAZOS a nadie más. Yo tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti.  
Por favor, ten la AMABILIDAD de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

Permanezco sentado esperando su respuesta. No recibo nada. Llamo a la compañía aérea y reservo mi billete, asegurándome de ir en el mismo vuelo que Jack. Oigo el aviso de un nuevo correo.

 

_________________________________

De: Flack, Caroline  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 10:15  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Cita para almorzar

 

Querido Louis:  
Me gustaría mucho quedar contigo. Creo que empezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?

 

Caroline Flack

_________________________________

 

Oh, no... ¡la señora Robinson, no! ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico? Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?

 

Suena mi teléfono, levanto cansinamente la cabeza y contesto mirando el reloj. Solo son las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber salido de la cama de Harry.

 

—Despacho de Jack Hyde, soy Louis Tomlinson.

 

Una voz dolorosamente familiar me increpa:

 

—¿Podrías, por favor, borrar el último e-mail que me has enviado e intentar ser un poco más prudente con el lenguaje que utilizas en los correos de trabajo? Ya te lo dije, el sistema está monitorizado. Yo haré todo lo posible para minimizar los daños desde aquí.

 

Y cuelga.

 

Santo Dios... Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Harry me ha colgado. Este hombre está pisoteando mi incipiente carrera profesional... ¿y va y me cuelga? Fulmino el auricular con la mirada, y si no estuviera completamente paralizado, sé que mi mirada terrorífica lo pulverizaría.

 

Accedo a mis correos electrónicos, y borro el último que le he enviado. No es tan grave. Solo mencionaba los azotes y, bueno, los latigazos. Vaya, si le avergüenza tanto no debería hacerlo, maldita sea. Cojo el iPhone y le llamo al móvil.

 

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

 

—Me voy a Nueva York tanto si te gusta como si no —le digo entre dientes.

 

—Ni se te ocurra...

 

Cuelgo, dejándole a mitad de la frase. Siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Ya está... para que se entere. Estoy muy enfadado.

 

Respiro profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cierro los ojos, e imagino que estoy en mi lugar soñado. Mmm... el camarote de un barco, con Harry. Rechazo la imagen porque ahora mismo estoy tan enfadado con él que no puede estar presente en mi lugar soñado.

 

Abro los ojos, cojo tranquilamente mi libreta de notas y repaso con cuidado mi lista de cosas por hacer. Inspiro larga y profundamente: he recobrado el equilibrio.

 

—¡Lou! —grita Jack, y me sobresalto—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

 

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he hecho —contesto.

 

Él sale de su despacho y se me acerca con paso enérgico. Parece disgustado.

 

—Mira, ha pasado una cosa. Por la razón que sea, de repente todos los gastos de viajes y hoteles han de tener la aprobación de la dirección. La orden viene de muy arriba. Voy a subir a ver a Roach. Al parecer, acaba de implementarse una moratoria de todos los gastos. No lo entiendo.

 

Jack se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

 

La sangre prácticamente deja de circular por mis venas, me pongo pálido y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

 

—Coge mis llamadas. Voy a ver qué tiene que decir Roach.

 

Me guiña el ojo y se va a ver a su jefe... no al jefe de su jefe.

 

Maldito seas, Harry Styles... De nuevo me hierve la sangre.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 10:43  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?

 

Por favor, no interfieras en mi trabajo.

Tengo verdaderas ganas de ir a ese congreso.  
No debería habértelo preguntado.  
He borrado el e-mail problemático.

Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 10:43  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?

 

Solo protejo lo que es mío.

Ese e-mail que enviaste en un arrebato se ha eliminado del servidor de SIP, igual que los e-mails que yo te mando.  
Por cierto, en ti confío totalmente. En él no.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

Compruebo si aún tengo sus correos, y han desaparecido. La influencia de este hombre no tiene límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce que pueda acceder subrepticiamente a las profundidades de los servidores de SIP y eliminar e-mails? Estoy jugando en una liga muy superior a la mía.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 10:48  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Madura un poco

 

Harry:

No necesito que me protejan de mi propio jefe.  
Quizá él intente algo, pero yo me negaré.  
Tú no puedes interferir. No está bien, y supone ejercer un control a demasiados niveles.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 10:50  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: La respuesta es NO

 

Lou:

Yo he presenciado lo «eficaz» que eres para librarte de una atención que no deseas. Recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de pasar mi primera noche contigo. Ese fotógrafo, como mínimo, siente algo por ti. Ese canalla, en cambio, no. Es un conquistador profesional e intentará seducirte. Pregúntale qué pasó con la última ayudante, y con el anterior.  
No quiero discutir por esto.  
Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de semana. Tengo un apartamento allí.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

¡Oh, Harry! No se trata de eso. Esto es muy frustrante. Y él, cómo no, también tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más tendrá propiedades? Y era de esperar que sacara a relucir a Stan. ¿Es que nunca me libraré de eso? Estaba borracho, por Dios. Yo nunca me emborracharía con Jack.

 

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, pero supongo que no puedo seguir discutiendo con él por e-mail. Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno, esta noche. Miro el reloj. Jack aún no ha vuelto de su reunión con Jerry, y todavía tengo que solucionar lo de Caroline. Vuelvo a leer su correo electrónico y decido que el mejor modo de abordar esto es enviárselo a Harry. Desviar su atención hacia ella en lugar de hacia mí.

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 11:15  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Re: Cita para almorzar o Carga irritante

 

Harry:

Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y salvándote el culo por mis imprudentes misivas, yo he recibido el siguiente correo de la señora Flack. No tengo ningunas ganas de verme con ella... y aunque las tuviera, no se me permite salir de este edificio. Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Te adjunto su e-mail:

 

'Querido Louis:

Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que empezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?

Caroline Flack'

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 11:23  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Carga irritante

 

No te enfades conmigo. Lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar. Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Yo me ocuparé de la señora Flack.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 13 de junio de 2015 11:32  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Hasta luego

 

¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?

Intento trabajar, y tus continuas interferencias me distraen mucho.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

Jack vuelve después de las doce y me dice que mi viaje a Nueva York está descartado, aunque él si que irá, pero no puede hacer nada para cambiar la política de la dirección. Entra en su despacho y cierra de un portazo. Obviamente está furioso. ¿Por qué está tan indignado?

 

En el fondo, yo sé que sus intenciones no son en absoluto honorables, pero estoy seguro de que podría manejarle, y me pregunto qué sabe Harry sobre los anteriores ayudantes de Jack. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo trabajando, pero tomo la decisión de intentar hacer que Harry cambie de opinión, aunque las posibilidades sean escasas.

 

A la una en punto, Jack asoma la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

 

—Lou, ¿podrías traerme por favor algo para comer?

 

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

 

—Pastrami con pan de centeno, sin mostaza. Te daré el dinero cuando vuelvas.

 

—¿Algo para beber?

 

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Gracias, Lou.

 

Se mete en su despacho.

 

Oh, no. Le prometí a Harry que no saldría. Suspiro. No se enterará. Iré muy rápido.

 

En recepción, Claire me ofrece su paraguas porque llueve a cántaros. Al salir por la puerta principal, echo una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones bajo el inmenso paraguas. Todo parece en orden. Ni rastro del Chico Fantasma.

 

Bajo con paso decidido la calle en dirección a la tienda, esperando pasar inadvertido. Sin embargo, a medida que me voy acercando mayor es la escalofriante sensación de que me vigilan, y no sé si es mi agudizada paranoia o si es verdad. Maldita sea. Espero que no se trate de Michael con un arma.

 

Solo es fruto de tu imaginación, me suelta mi subconsciente. ¿Quién demonios querría dispararte?

 

En cuestión de quince minutos, estoy de vuelta... sano y salvo, y aliviado. Creo que la exagerada paranoia y la vigilancia extremadamente protectora de Harry están empezando a afectarme.

 

Cuando le llevo el almuerzo, Jack está hablando por teléfono. Levanta la vista, tapando el auricular.

 

—Gracias, Lou. Como no vienes conmigo, tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde. Necesito estos informes. Espero que no tuvieras planes.

 

Me sonríe afectuosamente y me ruborizo.

 

—No, no pasa nada —le digo con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón encogido.

 

Esto no acabará bien. Harry se pondrá hecho una fiera, seguro.

 

Cuando vuelvo a mi mesa, decido no decírselo inmediatamente, porque eso le daría tiempo de sobra para interferir de algún modo. Me siento y me como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que me preparó esta mañana la señora Jones. Es delicioso. Un sándwich exquisito.

 

Naturalmente, si me fuera a vivir con Harry, ella me prepararía el almuerzo todos los días de la semana. La idea me produce desasosiego. Yo nunca he soñado con grandes riquezas ni con todo lo que eso conlleva... solo con el amor. Encontrar a alguien que me quiera y no intente controlar todos mis movimientos. Suena el teléfono.

 

—Despacho de Jack Hyde...

 

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —me interrumpe Harry en un tono frío y duro.

 

Se me encoge el corazón por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Por favor... ¿Cómo diantres lo ha sabido?

 

—Jack me envió a comprarle el almuerzo. No podía decir que no. ¿Me tienes vigilado?

 

Se me eriza el vello al pensarlo. No me extraña que fuera tan paranoico: había alguien vigilándome. Me enfurece pensarlo.

 

—Por eso es por lo que no quería que volvieras al trabajo —gruñe Harry.

 

—Harry, por favor. Estás siendo... —tan Cincuenta—... muy agobiante.

 

—¿Agobiante? —susurra, sorprendido.

 

—Sí. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche. Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo ir a Nueva York.

 

—Louis, yo no quiero agobiarte —dice en voz baja, horrorizado.

 

—Bien, pues lo haces. Y ahora tengo trabajo. Ya hablaremos luego.

 

Cuelgo. Estoy rendido y ligeramente deprimido.

 

Después de un fin de semana maravilloso, la realidad se impone. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de marcharme. Huir a algún lugar tranquilo y apartado donde pueda reflexionar sobre este hombre, sobre cómo es y sobre cómo tratar con él. En cierta medida sé que es una persona destrozada —ahora lo veo claramente—, y eso resulta desgarrador y agotador a la vez. A partir de los pocos retazos de información sobre su vida que me ha dado, entiendo por qué. Un niño que no recibió el amor que necesitaba; un entorno de malos tratos espantoso; una madre incapaz de protegerle y que murió delante de él.

 

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta... Soy suyo, pero no para tenerme encerrado en una jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que entienda eso?

 

Sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, me pongo sobre el regazo uno de los manuscritos que Jack quiere que resuma y sigo leyendo. No se me ocurre ninguna solución sencilla para el problema del control enfermizo de Harry. Tendré que hablarlo con él más tarde, cara a cara.

 

Al cabo de media hora, Jack me envía un documento que debo adecentar y pulir para que mañana puedan imprimirlo a tiempo para el congreso. Eso me llevará toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Me pongo a ello.

 

Cuando levanto la vista, son más de las siete y la oficina está desierta, aunque aún hay luz en el despacho de Jack. No me había dado cuanta de que todo el mundo se había ido, pero ya casi he terminado. Le vuelvo a mandar el documento a Jack para que lo apruebe, y reviso mi bandeja de entrada. No hay nada de Harry, así que echo un vistazo rápido a mi iPhone, y justo en ese momento me sobresalta su zumbido: es Harry.

 

—Hola —murmuro.

 

—Hola, ¿cuándo acabarás?

 

—Hacia las siete y media, creo.

 

—Te esperaré fuera.

 

—Vale.

 

Se le nota muy callado, nervioso incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará temeroso de mi reacción?

 

—Sigo enfadado contigo, pero nada más —susurro—. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

 

—Lo sé. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

 

Jack sale de su despacho.

 

—Tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

 

 

Miro a Jack, que se acerca con aire despreocupado hacia mí.

 

—Necesito que hagas un par de cambios. Ya te he vuelto a enviar el informe.

 

Mientras guardo el documento, se inclina sobre mí, muy cerca... incómodamente cerca. Me roza el brazo con el suyo. ¿Por accidente? Yo retrocedo, pero él finge no darse cuenta. Su otra mano descansa en el respaldo de mi silla y me toca la espalda. Yo me incorporo para no apoyarme en el respaldo.

 

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés, y ya estará —murmura con la boca a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

 

Su proximidad me produce una sensación desagradable en la piel, pero procuro ignorarla. Abro el documento y empiezo a introducir los cambios, nervioso. Él sigue inclinado sobre mí, y todos mis sentidos están en alerta máxima. Resulta muy molesto e incómodo, y por dentro estoy chillando: ¡Apártate!

 

—En cuanto esto esté hecho, ya se podrá imprimir. Ya organizarás eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde para terminarlo, Lou.

 

Su voz es suave, amable, como si estuviera acechando a un animal herido. Se me revuelve el estómago.

 

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una copa rápida. Te la mereces.

 

Me coloca hacia un lado un mechón el flequillo y me acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja.

 

Yo me encojo, apretando los dientes, y aparto la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Harry tenía razón. No me toques.

 

—De hecho, esta noche no puedo.

 

Ni ninguna otra noche, Jack.

 

—¿Solo una rápida? —intenta persuadirme.

 

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

 

Jack se sienta en el borde de mi mesa y frunce el ceño. En el interior de mi cabeza suena con fuerza una alarma. Estoy solo en la oficina. No puedo marcharme. Inquieto, echo un vistazo al reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue Harry.

 

—Yo creo que formamos un gran equipo, Lou. Siento no haber podido conseguir lo del viaje a Nueva York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

 

Seguro que no. Sonrío levemente, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un ligerísimo alivio por no poder ir.

 

—¿Así que has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunta suavemente.

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

¿Qué pretende con esto?

 

—¿Viste a tu novio?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿A qué se dedica?

 

Es el amo de tu culo...

 

—A los negocios.

 

—Interesante. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

 

—Oh, está metido en asuntos muy diversos.

 

Jack ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio privado... otra vez.

 

—Estás muy evasivo, Lou.

 

—Bueno, telecomunicaciones, industria y agricultura.

 

Jack arquea las cejas.

 

—Cuántas cosas... ¿Para quién trabaja?

 

—Trabaja por cuenta propia. Si el documento te parece bien, me gustaría marcharme, si estás de acuerdo.

 

Se aparta. Mi espacio privado vuelve a estar a salvo.

 

—Claro. Perdona, no pretendía retenerte —miente.

 

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

 

—El vigilante está hasta las once.

 

—Bien.

 

Sonrío, y mi subconsciente se recuesta en su butaca, aliviado de saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago el ordenador y me levanto, listo para irme.

 

—¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Tu novio?

 

—Le quiero —contesto, y miro directamente a los ojos de Jack.

 

—Ya. —Jack tuerce el gesto y se levanta de mi escritorio—. ¿Cómo se apellida?

 

 

—Styles. Harry Styles —mascullo.

 

Jack se queda con la boca abierta.

 

—¿El soltero más rico de Seattle? ¿Ese Harry Styles?

 

—Sí. El mismo.

 

Sí, ese Harry Styles, tu futuro jefe, que se te merendará si vuelves a invadir mi espacio privado.

 

—Ya me pareció que me era familiar —dice Jack, sombrío, y vuelve a levantar una ceja—. Bien, pues es un hombre con suerte.

 

Me lo quedo mirando. ¿Qué contesto a eso?

 

—Que pases una buena noche, Lou.

 

Jack sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, y regresa a toda prisa a su despacho sin volver la vista.

 

Suspiro, aliviado. Bien, puede que este problema ya esté solucionado. Cincuenta ha vuelto a obrar su magia. Su nombre me basta como talismán, y ha hecho que ese hombre se retirara con la cola entre las piernas. Me permito una sonrisita victoriosa. ¿Lo ves, Harry? Incluso tu nombre me protege; no tienes que molestarte en tomar esas medidas tan drásticas. Ordeno mi mesa y miro el reloj. Harry ya debe de estar fuera.

 

El Audi está aparcado en la acera, y Higgins se apresura a bajar para abrirme la puerta de atrás. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verle, y entro a toda prisa en el coche para guarecerme.

 

Harry está en el asiento de atrás, y clava en mí sus ojos, muy abiertos y prudentes. Con la mandíbula tensa y prieta, preparado para mi rabia.

 

—Hola —musito.

 

—Hola —contesta con cautela.

 

Se me acerca, me coge la mano y la aprieta fuerte, y se me derrite un poco el corazón. Estoy muy confuso. Ni siquiera he decidido qué tengo que decirle.

 

—¿Sigues enfadado?

 

—No lo sé —murmuro.

 

Él levanta mi mano y me acaricia los nudillos con besos livianos y delicados.

 

—Ha sido un día espantoso —dice.

 

—Sí, es verdad.

 

Pero, por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana, empiezo a relajarme. Solo estar con él es como un bálsamo relajante, y todos esos líos con Jack, y el intercambio de e-mails beligerantes, y el incordio añadido que supone Caroline, se desvanecen. Solo estamos yo y mi controlador obsesivo, en la parte de atrás del coche.

 

—Ahora que estás aquí ha mejorado —dice en voz baja.

 

Seguimos sentados en silencio mientras Higgins avanza entre el tráfico vespertino, ambos meditabundos y contemplativos; pero noto que Harry también se va relajando lentamente, mientras pasa el pulgar suavemente sobre mis nudillos con un ritmo tenue y calmo.

 

Higgins nos deja en la puerta del edificio del apartamento, y ambos nos refugiamos rápidamente en el interior. Harry me coge la mano mientras esperamos el ascensor, y sus ojos controlan la entrada del edificio.

 

—Deduzco que todavía no habéis encontrado a Michael.

 

—No. Welch sigue buscándolo —reconoce, consternado.

 

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Harry baja la vista hacia mí con sus ojos verdes inescrutables. Oh, está sencillamente guapísimo, con el pelo alborotado, la camisa blanca, el traje oscuro. Y de repente ahí está, surgida de la nada, esa sensación. Oh, Dios... el anhelo, el deseo, la electricidad. Si fuera visible, sería una intensa aura azul a nuestro alrededor y extendiéndose entre los dos; es algo muy fuerte. Él me mira y separa los labios.

 

—¿Tú lo sientes? —musita.

 

—Sí.

 

—Oh, Lou.

 

Con un leve gruñido, me agarra y sus brazos se deslizan a mi alrededor, y poniendo una mano en mi nuca inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus labios buscan los míos. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras él me empuja contra la pared del ascensor.

 

—Odio discutir contigo —jadea a mi boca, y su beso tiene una cualidad de pasión y desespero que es un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

 

El deseo estalla en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando salida, presionando contra él, exigiendo más. Somos solo lenguas y aliento y manos y caricias, y una sensación dulce, muy dulce. Pone la mano en mi cadera y me desabrocha pantalón, bruscamente. Sus dedos me acarician el pene.

 

—Santo Dios, llevas tirantes —masculla con asombro reverente, mientras con el pulgar me acaricia la piel por encima de uno de ellos—. Quiero ver esto —suspira, me sube los tirantes hasta los hombros para colocarlos ejerciendo su función y los desengancha, me baja el pantalón y vuelve a engancharlos a los calzoncillos.

 

Da un paso atrás y aprieta el botón de parada, y el ascensor se detiene poco a poco entre los pisos veintidós y veintitrés. Tiene los ojos turbios, los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, como yo. Nos miramos fijamente, sin tocarnos. Yo agradezco el sostén de la pared que tengo detrás, mientras me deleito en el atractivo sensual y carnal de este hermoso hombre.

 

—Súbete un poco la camiseta —murmura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

Me hace sentir tan lascivo... Alargo una mano ansiosa y hago lo que me pide. De inmediato, dejo a la vista la erección que se aprisiona en mis bóxer.

 

Él traga saliva.

 

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractivo que estás ahora mismo?

 

Yo me muerdo el labio con toda intención. Él cierra un segundo los ojos, y luego vuelve a abrirlos, ardientes. Avanza y apoya las manos en las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de mi cara. Está todo lo cerca que puede, sin tocarme.

 

Levanto el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, y él se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya: ese es el único contacto entre los dos. Estoy tan excitado, encerrado en este ascensor con él. Le deseo... ahora.

 

—Yo creo que sí, señor Tomlinson. Yo creo que le gusta volverme loco.

 

—¿Yo te vuelvo loco? —susurro.

 

—En todos los sentidos, Louis. Eres un dios.

 

Y se me acerca, me coge una pierna por encima de la rodilla y se la coloca alrededor de la cintura, todo lo que le permiten mis pantalones medio bajados, de modo que ahora estoy de pie sobre una pierna y apoyado contra él. Le siento pegado a mí, le noto duro y anhelante sobre mi erección, mientras desliza los labios por mi garganta. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

 

—Voy a tomarte ahora —masculla y, en respuesta, arqueo la espalda y me pego a él, anhelando el contacto.

 

Del fondo de su garganta surge un quejido ronco y quedo, y cuando se desabrocha la cremallera me excito aún más.

 

—Abrázame fuerte, nene —murmura, y como por arte de magia saca un envoltorio plateado que sostiene frente a mi boca.

 

Yo lo cojo con los dientes, él tira, y lo rasgamos entre los dos.

 

—Buen chico. —Se aparta ligeramente para ponerse el condón—. Dios, espero que no le tengas demasiado cariño a estos calzoncillos. Vas a ensuciarlos.

 

Me da la vuelta y me apoya bruscamente contra la pared del ascensor. La sangre bombea frenética por mis venas y jadeo de deseo.

 

—Chupa —ordena jadeante.

 

Me lleva el dedo a la boca y yo lo chupo con vehemencia. Lo saca de repente con un gruñido, me aparta el calzoncillo hacia un lado y lo introduce en mi interior, haciendo círculos.

 

—Te deseo, Lou —susurra a mi oído y me gira la cara para besarme.

 

Sus palabras son embriagadoras, y olvido la angustia que he pasado durante el día. Y solo somos él y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Harry se hunde en mi interior. Mi cuerpo cede y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, gozando de sentirle dentro. Él se retira y entra de nuevo, muy lento, muy suave. Gimo.

 

—Eres mío, Louis —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

 

—Sí. Tuyo. ¿Cuándo te convencerás? —jadeo.

 

Él gruñe y empieza a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Y yo sucumbo a su ritmo incesante, saboreo cada embestida, hacia delante y hacia atrás, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad de mí reflejando la mía de él.

 

Esto hace que me sienta poderoso, fuerte, deseado, amado... amado por este hombre fascinante, complicado, a quien yo también amo con todo mi corazón. Él empuja más y más fuerte, sin aliento, y se pierde en mí mientras yo me pierdo en él.

 

—Oh, nene —gime Harry, rozándome el hombro con los dientes, y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo. Descargándome en los calzoncillos. Él se para, me sujeta fuerte, y también llega al clímax mientras susurra mi nombre.

 

Ahora que Harry, exhausto y tranquilo, ha recuperado el aliento, me besa con ternura. Me mantiene de pie contra la pared del ascensor, tenemos las mejillas pegadas, y siento mi cuerpo como gelatina, débil, pero gratificado y saciado por el orgasmo.

 

—Oh, Lou —susurra—. Te necesito tanto.

 

Me besa la mejilla.

 

—Y yo a ti, Harry.

 

Me suelta, me sube el pantalón, me coloca los tirantes como los llevaba antes y me baja la camiseta. Luego marca una combinación numérica en el panel y vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor, que arranca bruscamente y me lanza a sus brazos.

 

—Higgins debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos —dice sonriendo con malicia.

 

Oh, no... Me paso los dedos por el pelo alborotado en un vano intento de disimular la evidencia de nuestro encuentro sexual, pero enseguida desisto. Y para rematar, noto los calzoncillos mojados.

 

—Ya estás bien —dice Harry con una mueca de ironía, mientras se sube la cremallera del pantalón y se mete el condón en el bolsillo.

 

Y una vez más vuelve a ser la imagen personificada del emprendedor americano, aunque en su caso la diferencia es mínima, porque su pelo casi siempre tiene ese aspecto alborotado. Ahora sonríe relajado y sus ojos tienen un encantador brillo juvenil. ¿Por qué se apacigua tan fácilmente?

 

Se abre la puerta, y Higgins está allí esperando.

 

—Un problema con el ascensor —musita Harry cuando salimos.

 

Yo soy incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos, y cruzo a toda prisa la puerta doble del dormitorio de Harry en busca de una muda de ropa interior.

 

***

 

Cuando vuelvo, Harry se ha quitado la chaqueta y está sentado en la barra del desayuno charlando con la señora Jones. Ella sonríe afable y dispone dos platos de comida caliente para nosotros. Mmm, huele muy bien:  _coq au vin_ , si no me equivoco. Estoy hambriento.

 

—Espero que les guste, señor Styles, Lou —dice, y se retira.

 

Harry saca una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, y nos sentamos a cenar. Me cuenta lo cerca que está de perfeccionar un teléfono móvil con energía solar. Está animado y emocionado con el proyecto, y entonces sé que su día no ha ido tan mal del todo.

 

Le pregunto por sus propiedades. Sonríe irónico, y resulta que solo tiene apartamentos en Nueva York, en Aspen, y el del Escala. Nada más. Cuando terminamos, recojo su plato y el mío y los llevo al fregadero.

 

—Deja eso, Gail lo hará —dice.

 

Me doy la vuelta y le miro, y él me responde fijando sus ojos en mí. ¿Llegaré a acostumbrarme a que alguien limpie lo que voy dejando por ahí?

 

—Bien, ahora que ya está más dócil, señor Tomlinson, ¿hablaremos sobre lo de hoy?

 

—Yo opino que el que está más dócil eres tú. Creo que se me da bastante bien eso de domarte.

 

—¿Domarme? —resopla, divertido. Cuando yo asiento, arruga la frente como si meditara mis palabras—. Sí, Louis, quizá si se te dé bien.

 

—Tenías razón sobre Jack —digo entonces en voz baja y serio, y me inclino sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina para estudiar se reacción.

 

A Harry le cambia la cara y se le endurece la mirada.

 

—¿Ha intentado algo? —pregunta con una voz gélida y letal.

 

Yo niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

 

—No, Harry, y no lo hará. Hoy le he dicho que soy tu novio, y enseguida ha reculado.

 

—¿Estás seguro? Podría despedir a ese cabrón —replica Harry.

 

Envalentonado por el vino, suspiro.

 

—Sinceramente, Harry, deberías dejar que yo solucione mis problemas. No puedes prever todas las contingencias para intentar protegerme. Resulta asfixiante, Harry. Si no dejas de interferir a todas horas, no progresaré nunca. Necesito un poco de libertad. A mí jamás se me ocurriría meterme en tus asuntos.

 

Él se me queda mirando.

 

—Yo solo quiero que estés seguro y a salvo, Louis. Si te pasara algo, yo...

 

Se calla.

 

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué sientes ese impulso de protegerme. Y en parte me encanta. Sé que si te necesito estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré por ti. Pero si albergamos alguna esperanza de futuro para los dos, tienes que confiar en mí y en mi criterio. Claro que a veces me equivocaré, que cometeré errores, pero tengo que aprender.

 

Me mira fijamente, con una expresión ansiosa que me incita a acercarme a él, hasta colocarme de pie entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sentado en el taburete de la barra. Le cojo las manos para que me rodee con ellas, y luego apoyo las mías en sus brazos.

 

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo. No está bien. No necesito que aparezcas como un caballero andante para salvarme. Ya sé que quieres controlarlo todo, y entiendo el porqué, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre. Es una meta imposible... tienes que aprender a dejar que las cosas pasen. —Le acaricio la cara con una mano mientras él me observa con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y si eres capaz de hacer eso, de concederme eso, vendré a vivir contigo —añado en voz baja.

 

Inspira bruscamente, sorprendido.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Sí.

 

—Pero si no me conoces...

 

Frunce el ceño y de pronto parece ahogado por la emoción, algo totalmente impropio de Cincuenta.

 

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Harry. Nada de lo que me cuentes sobre ti hará que me asuste y salga huyendo. —Le paso los nudillos por la mejilla suavemente. Su rostro pasa de la angustia a la duda—. Pero si pudieras dejar de presionarme... —suplico.

 

—Lo intento, Louis. Pero no podía quedarme quieto y dejar que fueras a Nueva York con ese... canalla. Tiene una reputación espantosa. Ninguno de sus ayudantes ha durado más de tres meses, y nunca se han quedado en la empresa. Yo no quiero eso para ti, Boo. —Suspira—. No quiero que te pase nada. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño. No puedo prometerte que no interferiré, no, si no creo que puedes salir mal parado. —Hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Yo te quiero, Louis. Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

 

Madre mía. El dios que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo miramos boquiabiertos y estupefactos a Cincuenta.

 

Tres palabritas de nada. Mi mundo se paraliza, vacila, y luego empieza a girar sobre un nuevo eje; y yo saboreo el momento mirando sus sinceros y hermosos ojos verdes.

 

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

 

Y le beso, y el beso se intensifica.

 

Higgins, que ha entrado sin que le viéramos, carraspea. Harry se echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Se pone de pie y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.

 

—¿Sí? —le espeta a Higgins.

 

—La señora Flack está subiendo, señor.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Higgins se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa. Harry respira hondo y sacude la cabeza.

 

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —masculla. Y me dedica una mueca de resignación.

 

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz esa condenada mujer?

 


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Hablaste hoy con ella? —le pregunto a Harry mientras esperamos la llegada de la señora Robinson.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
—Le dije que tú no querías verla, y que yo entendía perfectamente tus motivos. También le dije que no me gustaba que actuara a mis espaldas.  
  
Tiene una mirada inexpresiva que no trasluce nada.  
  
Ay, Dios.  
  
—¿Y ella qué dijo?  
  
—Eludió la responsabilidad como solo ella sabe hacerlo.  
  
Hace una mueca con los labios.  
  
—¿Para qué crees que ha venido?  
  
—No tengo ni idea —responde Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Higgins vuelve a entrar en el salón.  
  
—La señora Flack —anuncia.  
  
Y ahí está… ¿Por qué ha de ser tan endiabladamente atractiva? Va toda vestida de negro: vaqueros ajustados, una blusa que realza su silueta perfecta, y el cabello brillante y sedoso como un halo.  
  
Harry me atrae hacia él.  
  
—Caroline —dice, y parece confuso.  
  
Ella me mira estupefacta y se queda paralizada. Le cuesta recuperar la voz y parpadea.  
  
—Lo siento. No sabía que estabas acompañado, Harry. Es lunes —dice como si eso explicara su presencia aquí.  
  
—Novio —responde Harry a modo de explicación, mientras ladea la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa fría.  
  
En la cara de ella aparece lentamente un gesto de inmensa satisfacción. Todo resulta muy desconcertante.  
  
—Claro. Hola, Louis. No sabía que estabas aquí. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —respondo en voz baja, y la miro a la cara de un modo que nos sorprende a ambos.  
  
Ella frunce levemente el ceño y avanza un paso más para entrar en la habitación.  
  
—Sí, he captado el mensaje. No he venido a verte a ti. Como he dicho, Harry no suele tener compañía entre semana. —Hace una pausa—. Tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con Harry.  
  
—¿Ah? —Harry se yergue—. ¿Quieres beber algo?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Harry le sirve una copa de vino, mientras Caroline y yo seguimos observándonos mutuamente con cierta incomodidad. Ella juguetea con un gran anillo de plata que lleva en el dedo corazón, y yo no sé dónde mirar. Finalmente me dedica una sonrisita crispada, se acerca a la cocina y se sienta en el taburete del extremo de la isla. Es obvio que conoce bien el sitio y que se mueve por él con naturalidad.  
  
¿Me quedo? ¿Me marcho? Oh, qué difícil es esto. Mi subconsciente mira ceñudo a Caroline con su expresión más abiertamente hostil.  
  
Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a esa mujer, y ninguna es agradable. Pero es amiga de Harry —su única amiga—, y por mucho odio que sienta por ella, soy educado por naturaleza. Decido quedarme y me siento, con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz, en el taburete que ocupaba Harry. Él nos sirve vino en las copas y se sienta entre ambos en la barra del desayuno. ¿Se da cuenta de lo raro que es todo esto?  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta a Caroline.  
  
Ella me mira nerviosa, y Harry me coge la mano.  
  
—Louis está ahora conmigo —dice ante su pregunta implícita, y me aprieta la mano.  
  
Yo me sonrojo y mi subconsciente, olvidada ya la cara de arpía, sonríe radiante.  
  
Caroline suaviza el gesto como si se alegrara por él. Como si realmente se alegrara por él. Oh, no entiendo en absoluto a esta mujer, y su presencia me incomoda y me pone nervioso.  
  
Ella inspira profundamente, se remueve inquieta y se sienta en el borde del taburete. Se mira las manos con nerviosismo, y empieza a dar vueltas sin parar al anillo de plata de su dedo corazón.  
  
¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué yo esté presente? ¿Provoco ese efecto en ella? Porque yo siento lo mismo: no la quiero aquí. Ella levanta la cabeza y mira a Harry directamente a los ojos.  
  
—Me están haciendo chantaje.  
  
Por Dios. No es eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Harry se pone tenso. ¿Alguien ha descubierto su afición por los jóvenes menores de edad maltratados y vapuleados por la vida? Reprimo mi repulsión, y por un momento acude a mi mente esa frase sobre el burlador burlado. Mi subconsciente se frota las manos con mal disimulado placer. Bien.  
  
—¿Cómo? —pregunta Harry, y su voz refleja claramente el espanto.  
  
Ella coge su enorme bolso de piel, un diseño exclusivo, saca una nota y se la entrega.  
  
—Ponla aquí y ábrela.  
  
Harry señala la barra con el mentón.  
  
—¿No quieres tocarla?  
  
—No. Huellas dactilares.  
  
—Harry, tú sabes que no puedo ir a la policía con esto.  
  
¿Por qué estoy escuchando? ¿Es que ella está tirándose a otro pobre chico?  
  
Deja la nota delante de él, que se inclina para leerla.  
  
—Solo piden cinco mil dólares —dice como si no le diera importancia—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? ¿Alguien de la comunidad?  
  
—No —contesta ella con su voz dulce y melosa.  
  
—¿Linc?  
  
¿Linc? ¿Quién es ese?  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No creo —masculla ella.  
  
—¿Lo sabe Isaac?  
  
—No se lo he dicho.  
  
¿Quién es Isaac?  
  
—Creo que él debería saberlo —dice Harry.  
  
Ella niega con la cabeza, y ahora me siento fuera de lugar. No quiero saber nada de esto. Intento soltar mi mano de la de Harry, pero él me retiene con fuerza y se vuelve a mirarme.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.  
  
—Estoy cansado. Creo que me voy a la cama.  
  
Sus ojos escrutan los míos… ¿buscando acaso qué? ¿Censura? ¿Aprobación? ¿Hostilidad? Yo intento mantenerme impertérrito.  
  
—De acuerdo —dice—. Yo no tardaré.  
  
Me suelta y me pongo de pie. Harry me mira con cautela. Yo sigo impasible y le devuelvo la mirada sin expresar nada.  
  
—Buenas noches, Louis —me dice con una leve sonrisa.  
  
—Buenas noches —musito con frialdad.  
  
Me doy la vuelta para marcharme. La tensión me resulta insoportable. En cuanto salgo de la estancia ellos reanudan la conversación.  
  
—No creo que yo pueda hacer gran cosa, Caroline —le dice Harry—. Si es una cuestión de dinero… —Se interrumpe—. Puedo pedirle a Welch que investigue.  
  
—No, Harry, solo quería que lo supieras —dice ella.  
  
Desde fuera del salón la oigo comentar:  
  
—Se te ve feliz.  
  
—Lo soy —contesta Harry.  
  
—Mereces serlo.  
  
—Ojalá eso fuera verdad.  
  
—Harry… —replica en tono reprobador.  
  
Yo me quedo paralizado, y escucho atentamente sin poder evitarlo.  
  
—¿Sabe él lo negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los aspectos?  
  
—Él me conoce mejor que nadie.  
  
—¡Vaya! Eso me ha dolido.  
  
—Es la verdad, Caroline. Con él no necesito jueguecitos. Y lo digo en serio, déjale en paz.  
  
—¿Cuál es su problema?  
  
—Tú… lo que fuimos. Lo que hicimos. Él no lo entiende.  
  
—Haz que lo entienda.  
  
—Eso es el pasado, Caroline, ¿y por qué voy a querer contaminarle con nuestra jodida relación? Él es bueno y dulce e inocente, y, milagrosamente, me quiere.  
  
—Eso no es un milagro, Harry —le replica ella con afecto—. Confía un poco en ti mismo. Eres una auténtica joya. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y él parece encantador también. Fuerte. Alguien que te hará frente.  
  
No oigo la respuesta de Harry. Así que soy fuerte… ¿en serio? La verdad es que no me siento así.  
  
—¿Lo echas de menos? —continúa Caroline.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Tu cuarto de juegos.  
  
Se me corta la respiración.  
  
—La verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo, maldita sea —le espeta Harry.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Perdona —replica Caroline sin sentirlo realmente.  
  
—Creo que deberías irte. Y, por favor, otra vez llama antes de venir.  
  
—Lo siento, Harry —dice, y a juzgar por el tono, esta vez es de verdad—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible? —vuelve a reprenderle.  
  
—Caroline, nosotros tenemos una relación de negocios que ha sido enormemente provechosa para ambos. Dejémoslo así. Lo que hubo entre los dos forma parte del pasado. Louis es mi futuro, y no quiero ponerlo en peligro de ningún modo, así que ahórrate toda esa mierda.  
  
¡Su futuro!  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
—Mira, siento que tengas problemas. Quizá deberías enfrentarte directamente y plantarles cara.  
  
Ahora su tono es más suave.  
  
—No quiero perderte, Harry.  
  
—Para eso debería de ser tuyo, Caroline —le espeta de nuevo.  
  
—No quería decir eso.  
  
—¿Qué querías decir?  
  
Está enfadado, su tono es brusco.  
  
—Oye, no quiero discutir contigo. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí. Me alejaré de Louis. Pero si me necesitas, aquí estaré. Siempre.  
  
—Louis cree que estuvimos juntos el sábado pasado. En realidad tú me llamaste por teléfono y nada más. ¿Por qué le dijiste lo contrario?  
  
—Quería que supiera cuanto te afectó que se marchara. No quiero que te haga daño.  
  
—Él ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho. Deja de entrometerte. Francamente, te estás comportando como una madraza muy pesada.  
  
Harry parece más resignado y Caroline se ríe, pero su risa tiene un deje triste.  
  
—Lo sé. Lo siento. Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti. Nunca pensé que acabarías enamorándote, Harry, y verlo es muy gratificante. Pero no podría soportar que él te hiciera daño.  
  
—Correré el riesgo —dice con sequedad—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que Welch investigue un poco?  
  
Caroline lanza un gran suspiro.  
  
—Supongo que eso no perjudicaría a nadie.  
  
—De acuerdo. Le llamaré mañana por la mañana.  
  
Les oigo hablar un poco más del tema. Como viejos amigos, como dice Harry. Solo amigos. Y ella se preocupa por él… quizá demasiado. Bueno, como haría cualquiera que le conociera bien.  
  
—Gracias, Harry. Y lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme. Me voy. La próxima vez llamaré.  
  
—Bien.  
  
¡Se marcha! ¡Oh, maldita sea! Recorro a toda prisa el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Harry y me siento en la cama. Harry entra poco después.  
  
—Se ha ido —dice cauteloso, pendiente de mi reacción.  
  
Yo levanto la vista, le miro e intento formular mi pregunta.  
  
—¿Me lo contarás todo sobre ella? Intento entender por qué crees que te ayudó. —Me callo y pienso a fondo mi siguiente frase—. Yo la odio, Harry. Creo que te hizo un daño indecible. Tú no tienes amigos. ¿Fue ella quien los alejó de ti?  
  
Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.  
  
—¿Por qué coño quieres saber cosas de ella? Tuvimos una historia hace mucho tiempo, ella solía darme palizas de muerte y yo me la tiraba de formas que tú ni siquiera imaginas, fin de la historia.  
  
Me pongo pálido. Oh, no, está enfadado… conmigo.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?  
  
—¡Porque toda esa mierda se acabó! —grita, ceñudo.  
  
Suspira exasperado y menea la cabeza.  
  
Estoy blanco como la cera. Dios. Me miro las manos unidas en mi regazo. Yo solo pretendo entenderlo.  
  
Se sienta a mi lado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta con aire cansado.  
  
—No tienes que contármelo. No quiero entrometerme.  
  
—No es eso, Louis. No me gusta hablar de todo aquello. He vivido en una burbuja durante años, sin que nada me afectara y sin tener que justificarme ante nadie. Ella siempre ha sido mi confidente. Y ahora mi pasado y mi futuro colisionan de una forma que nunca creí posible.  
  
Le miro, y él me está observando con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Nunca imaginé mi futuro con nadie, Louis. Tú me das esperanzas y haces que me plantee todo tipo de posibilidades —se queda pensando.  
  
—Os he estado escuchando —susurro, y vuelvo a mirarme las manos.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra conversación?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Y? —dice en todo resignado.  
  
—Ella se preocupa por ti.  
  
—Sí, es verdad. Y yo por ella, a mi manera, pero eso no se puede ni comparar siquiera a lo que siento por ti. Si es que se trata de eso…  
  
—No estoy celoso. —Me duele que piense eso… ¿o si lo estoy? Maldita sea. Quizá sea eso—. Tú no la quieres —murmuro.  
  
Él vuelve a suspirar. Se le nota de nuevo enfadado.  
  
—Hace mucho tiempo creí que la quería —dice con los dientes apretados.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Cuando estábamos en Georgia… dijiste que no la querías.  
  
—Es verdad.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Entonces te amaba a ti, Louis —susurra—. He volado cinco mil kilómetros solo para verte. Eres la única persona por la que he hecho algo así.  
  
Oh, Dios… No lo entiendo, en aquel momento él todavía me quería como sumiso. Frunzo más el ceño.  
  
—Mis sentimientos por ti son muy diferentes de los que sentí nunca por Caroline —dice a modo de explicación.  
  
—¿Cuándo lo supiste?  
  
Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Es irónico, pero fue Caroline quien me lo hizo notar. Ella me animó a ir a Georgia.  
  
¡Lo sabía! Lo supe en Savannah. Le miro, impasible.  


¿Y ahora qué? Quizá ella esté realmente de mi parte y solo le preocupa que yo pueda hacerle daño a Harry. Pensar en eso me duele. Yo nunca desearía hacerle daño. Ella tiene razón: ya le han herido bastante.  
  
Puede que no sea tan mala, después de todo. Niego con la cabeza. No quiero aceptar su relación con Harry. La desapruebo. Sí, eso es. Es un personaje despreciable que se aprovechó de un adolescente vulnerable y le arrebató esa etapa de su vida, diga lo que diga él:  
  
—¿Así que la deseabas? Cuando eras más joven.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Ah.  
  
—Me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Me enseño a creer en mí mismo.  
  
Ah.  
  
—Pero ella también te daba unas palizas terribles.  
  
Él sonríe con cariño.  
  
—Sí, es verdad.  
  
—¿Y a ti te gustaba?  
  
—En aquella época, sí.  
  
—¿Tanto que querrías hacérselo a otros?  
  
Abre los ojos de par en par y se pone serio.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Ella te ayudó con eso?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Fue también tu sumisa?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Por Dios…  
  
—¿Y esperas que me caiga bien? —digo con voz amarga y quebradiza.  
  
—No. Aunque eso me facilitaría muchísimo la vida —dice con cautela—. Comprendo tu reticencia.  
  
—¡Reticencia! Dios, Harry… si se hubiera tratado de tu hijo, ¿qué sentirías?  
  
Se me queda mirando, como si no comprendiera del todo la pregunta. Tuerce el gesto.  
  
—Nadie me obligó a estar con ella. Lo elegí yo, Louis —murmura.  
  
Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
—¿Quién es Linc?  
  
—Su ex marido.  
  
—¿Linc el maderero?  
  
—El mismo —dice sonriendo.  
  
—¿E Isaac?  
  
—Su actual sumiso.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Tiene veintimuchos años, Louis. Ya sabes, es un adulto que sabe lo que hace —añade enseguida, al interpretar correctamente mi expresión de repugnancia.  
  
—Tu edad —musito.  
  
—Mira, Louis, como le he dicho a Caroline, ella forma parte de mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. No permitas que se entrometa entre nosotros, por favor. Y la verdad, ya estoy harto de este tema. Voy a trabajar un poco. —Se pone de pie y me mira—. Déjalo estar, por favor.  
  
Yo levanto la vista y le observo, tozudo.  
  
—Ah, casi me olvido —añade—. Tu coche ha llegado un día antes. Está en el garaje. Higgins tiene la llave.  
  
Uau… ¿el Saab?  
  
—¿Podré conducirlo mañana?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
—Ya sabes por qué no. Y eso me recuerda que, si vas a salir de la oficina, me lo hagas saber. Alberto estaba allí, vigilándote. Por lo visto, no puedo fiarme de que cuides de ti mismo —dice en tono de reproche, y consigue que vuelva a sentirme como un niño descarriado… otra vez.  
  
Y me dan ganas de volver a plantarle cara, pero ya está bastante exaltado por lo de Caroline y no quiero presionarle más. Si embargo no puedo evitar comentar:  
  
—Por lo visto, yo tampoco puedo fiarme de ti —digo entre dientes—. Podrías haberme dicho que Alberto me estaba vigilando.  
  
—¿Quieres discutir por eso también? —replica.  
  
—No sabía que estuviéramos discutiendo. Creía que nos estábamos comunicando —mascullo malhumorado.  
  
Él cierra los ojos un segundo y hace esfuerzos para reprimir el mal genio. Yo trago saliva y le miro, ansioso. No sé cómo acabará esto.  
  
—Tengo trabajo —dice en voz baja, y seguidamente sale de la habitación.  
  
Exhalo con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Me tumbo otra vez en la cama, mirando el techo.  
  
¿Alguna vez podremos tener una conversación que no termine en discusión? Resulta agotador.  
  
Simplemente, aún no nos conocemos bien. ¿Realmente quiero venirme a vivir con él? Ni siquiera sé si debería prepararle una taza de té o de café mientras está trabajando. ¿Debería interrumpirle? No tengo ni idea de qué le gusta y qué no.  
  
Es evidente que está harto de todo el tema de Caroline… y tiene razón: tengo que olvidarlo. Dejarlo correr. Bien, al menos no espera que me haga amigo de ella, y confío en que ahora Caroline deje de acosarme para que nos veamos.  
  
Salgo de la cama y voy hacia el ventanal. Abro la puerta del balcón y me acerco a la barbilla de vidrio. Su transparencia me pone nervioso. Está muy alto, y el aire es fresco, frío.  
  
Contemplo las luces de Seattle centelleando allá fuera. Harry está tan lejos de todo, aquí arriba en su fortaleza. No tiene que rendir cuentas ante nadie. Acababa de decirme que me quería, y entonces vuelve a interponerse toda esa porquería por culpa de esa espantosa mujer. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Su vida es muy complicada. Él es muy complicado.  
  
Respiro hondo, echo un último vistazo a la ciudad que se extiende a mis pies como un manto dorado, y decido telefonear a Mark. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Tenemos una conversación breve, como de costumbre, pero me cuenta que está bien y que estoy interrumpiendo un partido de fútbol importante.  
  
—Espero que vaya todo bien con Harry —dice con naturalidad, y sé que su intención es obtener información, pero que en realidad no lo quiere saber.  
  
—Sí. Estamos muy bien.  
  
Más o menos, y me voy a vivir con él. Aunque no hemos concretado fechas.  
  
—Te quiero, papá.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Lou.  
  
Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Solo son las diez. Estoy inquieto y tenso.  
  
Me doy una ducha rápida y, cuando vuelvo a la habitación, decido ponerme uno de los pantalones de pijama de Neiman Marcus que me envió Catherine Acton. Harry siempre se queja de mis camisetas. Hay tres. Escojo los azules y me los pongo. La tela se desliza por mi piel, acariciándome mientras me cubre las piernas. Es de un satén finísimo y buenísimo, que transmite una sensación de lujo. ¡Uau! Me miro en el espejo. Estoy sin camiseta. Mi reflejo es tan elegante… y tan impropio de mí.  
  
Cojo la bata a juego y decido ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Puedo leer con mi iPad, pero en este momento me apetece la comodidad y la solidez física de un libro. Dejaré tranquilo a Harry. Quizá recupere el buen humor cuando haya terminado de trabajar.  
  
En la biblioteca de Harry hay una cantidad ingente de libros. Tardaría una eternidad en revisarlos título por título. Le echo un vistazo a la mesa de billar y, al recordar la noche anterior, me ruborizo. Sonrío al ver que la regla sigue en el suelo. La recojo y golpeo en la mano. ¡Ay! Escuece.  
  
¿Por qué no puedo aceptar un poco más de dolor por mi chico? Dejo la regla sobre la mesa con cierto abatimiento y sigo buscando un buen libro para leer.  
  
La mayoría son primeras ediciones. ¿Cómo puede haber reunido una colección como esta en tan poco tiempo? Quizá el trabajo de Higgins incluya la adquisición de libros. Me decido por ‘Rebecca’, de Daphne de Maurier. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío, me acurruco en una de las mullidas butacas y leo la primera frase: Anoche soné que había vuelto a Manderley…  


  
Me despierto de golpe cuando Harry me toca un brazo.  
  
—Hola —murmura hundiendo la nariz en mi pelo—, te has quedado dormido. No te encontraba. Ven, te llevaré a la cama.  
  
Me carga sobre su espalda. Adormecido, le echo los brazos al cuello y aspiro su aroma —oh, qué bien huele—, mientras él me lleva otra vez al dormitorio. Me tumba en la cama y me arropa.  
  
—Duerme, nene —susurra, y me besa en la frente.  
  
Me despierto sobresaltado de un sueño convulso y me quedo momentáneamente desorientado. Reacciono mirando con ansiedad a los pies de la cama, pero allí no hay nadie. Del salón llega el tenue sonido de una compleja melodía de piano.  
  
¿Qué hora es? Miro el despertador: las dos de la madrugada. ¿Habrá dormido algo Harry? Apartando la bata que todavía llevo puesta y que se me enreda en las piernas, bajo de la cama.  
  
Me quedo de pie en la penumbra del salón, escuchando. Harry está absorto en la música. Parece tranquilo y a salvo en su burbuja de luz. Y la pieza que interpreta es una melodía cadenciosa, con partes que me resultan familiares. Pero es muy compleja. Es un intérprete maravilloso. ¿Por qué siempre me sorprendo ante ello?  
  
La escena en conjunto parece diferente de algún modo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que la tapa del piano está bajada y el entorno parece más diáfano. Él levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos verdes se iluminan bajo el difuso resplandor de la lámpara. Sigue tocando, sin la menor vacilación ni fallo, mientras yo me voy acercando. Me sigue con sus ojos, que se embeben de mí, arden y resplandecen. Cuando llego a su lado, deja de tocar.  
  
—¿Por qué paras? Era precioso.  
  
—¿Tienes idea de lo deseable que estás en este momento? —dice en voz baja.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Ven a la cama —susurro, y sus ojos refulgen cuando me tiende la mano.  
  
La acepto, él tira repentinamente de mí y caigo en su regazo. Me rodea con sus brazos y me acaricia la nuca con la nariz, por detrás de la oreja, y un escalofrío me recorre la columna.  
  
—¿Por qué nos peleamos? —murmura, y sus dientes me rozan el lóbulo.  
  
Mi corazón late con fuerza y empieza a palpitar desbocado, y mi cuerpo se enardece.  
  
—Porque nos estamos conociendo, y tú eres tozudo y cascarrabias y gruñón y difícil —murmuro sin aliento, y ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello.  
  
Él baja la nariz por mi garganta, y noto que sonríe.  
  
—Soy todas esas cosas, señor Tomlinson. Me asombra que me soporte. —Me mordisquea el lóbulo y yo gimo—. ¿Es siempre así? —suspira.  
  
—No tengo ni idea.  
  
—Yo tampoco.  
  
Tira del cinturón de mi bata, la abre, y desliza una mano que me acaricia el cuerpo, el torso. Se me pone la piel de gallina con sus tiernas caricias. Él sigue bajando hacia la cintura, hasta la cadera.  
  
—Es muy agradable tocarte. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto.  
  
Tira suavemente de mi vello púbico y me provoca un gemido, mientras con la otra mano me agarra el pelo de la nuca. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me besa con una lengua anhelante, despiadada, hambrienta. Yo respondo con un quejido y acaricio ese rostro tan querido. Con una mano me baja el pantalón, con delicadeza, despacio, seductor. Me acaricia el trasero desnudo.  
  
De repente se levanta, sobresaltándome. Me coloca sobre el piano con los pies apoyados en las teclas, que emiten notas discordantes e inconexas, mientras sus manos suben por mis piernas y me separan las rodillas. Me sujeta las manos.  
  
—Túmbate —ordena, sin soltarme las manos mientras yo me recuesto sobre el piano.  
  
Noto en la espalda la tapa dura y rígida. Me libera las manos y me separa mucho las piernas. Mis pies bailan sobre las teclas, sobre las notas más graves y agudas.  
  
Ay, Dios. Sé que va a hacer, y la expectativa… Cuando me besa el interior de la rodilla gimo con fuerza. Luego me mordisquea mientras sube por la pierna hasta el muslo. Yo flexiono los pies y vuelven a sonar los acordes discordantes. Cierro los ojos y, cuando su mano alcanza mi pene, me rindo a él.  
  
Me besa… ahí… Oh, Dios… ahora sopla ligeramente la punta antes de envolverme con la lengua. Empuja para separarme más las piernas, y yo me siento tan expuesto… tan vulnerable. Me coloca bien, apoya las manos en mis costados, y su boca y su lengua siguen torturándome, sin cuartel, sin descanso… sin piedad. Yo alzo las caderas para unirme y acompasarme a su ritmo.  
  
—Oh, Harry, por favor —gimo.  
  
—Ah, no, nene, todavía no —dice con un deje burlón, pero noto que me acelero al ritmo de él, y entonces se detiene.  
  
—No —gimoteo.  
  
—Esta es mi venganza, Lou —gruñe suavemente—. Si discutes conmigo, encontraré el modo de desquitarme con tu cuerpo.  
  
Dibuja un rastro de besos a través de mi vientre, sus manos recorren mis muslos hacia arriba, rozando, masajeando, seduciendo. Me rodea el ombligo con la lengua, mientras sus manos —y sus pulgares… oh, sus pulgares— llegan a mi entrada.  
  
—¡Ah! —grito cuando uno de ellos penetra en mi interior.  
  
Mi espalda se arquea y se separa de la tapa del piano, y me retuerzo bajo sus caricias. Es casi insoportable.  
  
—¡Harry! —grito, y me sumerjo en una espiral descontrolada de deseo.   
  
Él se apiada de mí y se separa. Me levanta los pies del teclado, me empuja y me desliza sobre la tapa del piano. Se arrodilla un momento para ponerse un condón. Se cierne sobre mí y yo jadeo, le miro con anhelo febril, y me doy cuenta de que está desnudo. ¿Cuándo se ha quitado la ropa?  
  
Él baja la mirada hacia mí con ojos asombrados, maravillados de amor y pasión, y resulta embriagador.  
  
—Te deseo tanto —dice y muy despacio, de forma exquisita, se hunde en mí.  


***

  
Estoy tumbado sobre él, exhausto, siento las extremidades pesadas y lánguidas. Ambos estamos encima del piano. Oh, Dios. Es mucho más cómodo estar encima de Harry que sobre el piano. Con cuidado de no tocarle el torso, apoyo la mejilla en él y me quedo inmóvil. No protesta, y escucho su respiración, que se ralentiza como la mía. Me acaricia con ternura el pelo.  
  
—¿Tomas té o café por las noches? —pregunto, medio dormido.  
  
—Qué pregunta tan rara —dice también adormilado.  
  
—Se me ocurrió llevarte un té al estudio, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sabía si te apetecería.  
  
—Ah, ya. Por las noches agua o vino, Lou. Aunque a lo mejor debería probar el té.  
  
Baja la mano cadenciosamente por mi espalda y me acaricia con ternura.  
  
—La verdad es que sabemos muy poco uno del otro —murmuro.  
  
—Lo sé —dice en tono afligido.  
  
Me siento y le miro fijamente.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.  
  
Él mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de una idea desagradable. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, con los ojos brillantes, muy serio.  
  
—Te quiero, Louis Tomlinson —dice.  
  
***  
  
A las seis en punto suena la alarma con la información del tráfico, y me despierta bruscamente de un perturbador sueño sobre rubias de intensa cabellera y chicos de pelo oscuro. No entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero me olvido al momento porque Harry Styles me envuelve el cuerpo como la seda, con su mata de pelo rebelde sobre mi pecho, una mano apoyada en mi hombro y una pierna echada por encima de mí, sujetándome. Él sigue durmiendo y yo tengo demasiado calor. Pero no hago caso de esa incómoda sensación, e intento pasarle los dedos por el pelo con suavidad. Se mueve, levanta sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonríe adormilado. Oh, Dios… es adorable.  
  
—Buenos días, precioso —dice.  
  
—Buenos días, precioso tú también.  
  
Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me besa, se desenreda para incorporarse, se apoya en un codo y me mira.  
  
—¿Has dormido bien?  
  
—Sí, a pesar de esa interrupción de anoche.  
  
Su sonrisa se ensancha.  
  
—Mmm. Tú puedes interrumpirme así siempre que quieras.  
  
Vuelve a besarme.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?  
  
—Contigo siempre duermo bien, Louis.  
  
—¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?  
  
—No.  
  
Frunzo el ceño y me atrevo a preguntar.  
  
—¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?  
  
Él arquea una ceja y su sonrisa se desvanece. Maldita sea… mi estúpida curiosidad.  
  
—Son imágenes de cuando era muy pequeño, según dice el doctor Atkin. Algunas muy claras, otras menos.  
  
Se queda pensativo un momento, sin dejar de acariciarme la piel con el pulgar.  
  
—Recuerdo a la puta adicta al crack preparando algo en el horno. Recuerdo el olor. Creo que era un pastel de cumpleaños. Para mí. Y luego recuerdo la llegada de Cher, cuando ya estaba con mis padres. A mi madre le preocupaba mi reacción, pero yo adoré a aquel bebé desde el primer momento. La primera palabra que dije fue «Cher». Recuerdo mi primera clase de piano. La señora Kathie, la profesora, era extraordinaria. Y también criaba caballos.  
  
Sonríe con nostalgia.  
  
—Dijiste que tu madre te salvó la vida. ¿Cómo?  
  
Su expresión soñadora desaparece, y me mira como si yo fuera incapaz de sumar dos más dos.  
  
—Me adoptó —dice sin más—. La primera vez que la vi creí que era un ángel. Iba vestida de blanco, y fue tan dulce y tranquilizadora mientras me examinaba… Nunca lo olvidaré. Si ella me hubiera rechazado. O si Des me hubiera rechazado… —Se encoge de hombros y echa un vistaza al despertador a su espalda—. Todo esto es un poco demasiado profundo para esta hora de la mañana —musita.  
  
—Me he prometido a mí mismo que te conocería mejor.  
  
—¿Ah, sí, señor Tomlinson? Yo creía que solo quería saber si prefería café o té. —Sonríe—. De todas formas, se me ocurre una forma mejor de que me conozcas —dice, empujando las caderas hacia mí sugerentemente.  
  
—Creo que en ese sentido ya te conozco bastante —replico con altivez, haciéndole sonreír aún más.  
  
—Pues yo creo que nunca te conoceré bastante en ese sentido —murmura—. Está claro que despertarse contigo tiene ventajas —dice en un tono seductor que me derrite por dentro.  
  
—¿Tienes que levantarte ya? —pregunto con voz baja y ronca.  
  
Oh… lo que provoca en mí…  
  
—Esta mañana no. Ahora mismo solo deseo estar en un sitio, señor Tomlinson —dice con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.  
  
—¡Harry! —jadeo sobresaltado cuando, de pronto, le tengo encima, sujetándome contra la cama.  
  
Me coge las manos, me las coloca sobre la cabeza y empieza a besarme el cuello.  
  
—Oh, señor Tomlinson. —Sonríe con su boca contra mi piel, y su mano recorre mi cuerpo y empieza a bajarme despacio el pantalón de satén, provocándome unos calambres deliciosos—. Ah, lo que me gustaría hacerte —murmura.  
  
Y el interrogatorio se acaba, y yo estoy perdido.  


***

  
La señora Jones me sirve tortitas y beicon para desayunar, y una tortilla y beicon para Harry. Estamos sentados de lado frente a la barra, cómodos y en silencio.  
  
—¿Cuándo conoceré a Claude, tu entrenador, para ponerle a prueba? —pregunto.  
  
Harry me mira y sonríe.  
  
—Depende de si quieres ir a Nueva York este fin de semana o no; a menos que quieras verle entre semana, a primera hora de la mañana. Le pediré a Andrea que consulte su horario y te lo diga.  
  
—¿Andrea?  
  
—Mi asistente personal.  
  
Ah, sí.  
  
—Una de tus muchas rubias —bromeo.  
  
—No es mía. Trabaja para mí. Tú eres mío.  
  
—Yo trabajo para ti —murmuro en tono mordaz.  
  
Él sonríe, como si lo hubiera olvidado.  
  
—Eso también —replica, y su sonrisa se ensancha de forma contagiosa.  
  
—Quizá Claude pueda enseñarme kickboxing —le advierto.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para enfrentarte a mí con más garantías? —Harry levanta una ceja, divertido—. Pues adelante, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Ahora se le ve tan condenadamente feliz, comparado con el mal humor de anoche cuando se fue Caroline, que me desarma totalmente. A lo mejor es por todo el sexo… a lo mejor es eso lo que le pone tan contento.  
  
Echo un vistazo al piano a nuestra espalda, y me deleito en el recuerdo de anoche.  
  
—Has vuelto a levantar la tapa del piano.  
  
—La bajé anoche para no molestarte. Por lo visto no funcionó, pero me alegro.  
  
Harry esboza una sonrisa lasciva mientras se lleva un trozo de tortilla a los labios. Yo me pongo de todos los colores y le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
  
Oh sí… esos gloriosos momentos sobre el piano.  
  
La señora Jones se inclina sobre la barra y me coloca delante una bolsa de papel con mi almuerzo, y yo me sonrojo, avergonzado.  
  
—Para después, Lou. De atún, ¿vale?  
  
—Sí, sí. Gracias, señora Jones.  
  
Le sonrío con timidez.  
  
Ella me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa y abandona la estancia. Para proporcionarnos un poco de intimidad, supongo.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
  
Su expresión divertida se esfuma.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—¿Y no te enfadarás?  
  
—¿Es sobre Caroline?  
  
—No.  
  
—Entonces no me enfadaré.  
  
—Pero ahora tengo una pregunta adicional.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
—Que sí es sobre ella.  
  
Él pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¿Qué? —dice, ahora ya exasperado.  
  
—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando te pregunto por ella?  
  
—¿Sinceramente?  
  
—Creía que siempre eras sincero conmigo —replico.  
  
—Procuro serlo.  
  
Le miro con los ojos entornados.  
  
—Eso suena a evasiva.  
  
—Yo siempre soy sincero contigo, Lou. No me interesan los jueguecitos. Bueno, no ese tipo de jueguecitos —matiza, y su mirada se enardece.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de jueguecitos te interesan?  
  
Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe con complicidad.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson, se distrae usted con mucha facilidad.  
  
Me echo a reír. Tiene razón.  
  
—Usted es una distracción en muchos sentidos, señor Styles.  
  
Veo bailar en sus ojos verdes una chispa jocosa.  
  
—La canción que más me gusta del mundo es tu risa, Louis. Dime, ¿cuál era tu primera pregunta? —dice suavemente, y creo que se está riendo de mí.  
  
Intento torcer el gesto para expresar mi desagrado, pero me gusta el Cincuenta juguetón… es divertido. Me encantan estas bromas matutinas. Arrugo la frente, intentando recordar mi pregunta.  
  
—Ah, sí. ¿Solo veías a tus sumisos los fines de semana?  
  
—Sí, eso es —contesta, y me mira nervioso.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—Así que nada de sexo entre semana.  
  
Se ríe.  
  
—Ah, ahí querías ir a parar. —Parece vagamente aliviado—. ¿Por qué crees que hago ejercicio todos los días laborables?  
  
Ahora se está riendo claramente de mí, pero no me importa. Soy tan feliz que tengo ganas de abrazarme. Otra primera vez… bueno, varias primeras veces.  
  
—Parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—Lo estoy, señor Styles.  
  
—Tienes motivos. —Sonríe—. Ahora cómete el desayuno.  
  
Oh, el dominante Cincuenta… siempre al acecho.  


***

  
Estamos en la parte de atrás del Audi, con Higgins al volante. Me dejará en el trabajo, y después a Harry. Alberto va en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
—¿No dijiste que el hermano de tu compañera de piso llegaba hoy? —pregunta Harry como sin darle importancia, sin que ni su voz ni su rostro expresen nada.  
  
—¡Oh, Niall! —exclamo—. Me había olvidado. Oh, Harry, gracias por recordármelo. Tendré que volver al apartamento.  
  
Le cambia la cara.  
  
—¿A qué hora?  
  
—No sé exactamente a qué hora llegará.  
  
—No quiero que vayas solo a ningún sitio —dice tajante.  
  
—Ya lo sé —musito, y reprimo la tentación de mirar con los ojos en blanco al señor Exagerado— ¿Alberto estará espiando… esto… vigilando hoy?  
  
Miro de reojo y con timidez a Alberto, y compruebo que tiene la parte de atrás de las orejas teñida de rojo.  
  
—Sí —replica Harry con una mirada glacial.  
  
—Sería más fácil si fuera conduciendo el Saab —mascullo en tono arisco.  
  
—Alberto tendrá un coche y podrá llevarte el apartamento, a la hora que sea.  
  
—De acuerdo. Supongo que Niall se pondrá en contacto conmigo durante el día. Ya te haré saber los planes entonces.  
  
Se me queda mirando, sin decir nada. Ah, ¿en qué estará pensando?  
  
—Vale —acepta—. A ningún sitio solo, ¿entendido? —dice, haciendo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo.  
  
—Sí, Hazza —musito.  
  
Aparece un amago de sonrisa en su cara.  
  
—Y quizá deberías usar solo tu iPhone… te mandaré los correos ahí. Eso debería evitar que el informático de mi empresa pase una mañana demasiado entretenida, ¿de acuerdo? —dice en tono sardónico.  
  
—Sí, Harry.  
  
No lo puedo evitar. Le miro con los ojos en blanco, y él me sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
—Vaya, señor Tomlinson, me parece que se me está calentando la mano.  
  
—Ah, señor Styles, usted siempre tiene la mano caliente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?  
  
Se ríe, pero entonces se ve interrumpido por su iPhone, que debe de estar en silencio, porque no suena. Al ver el identificador de llamada, Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —espeta al teléfono, y luego escucha con atención.  
  
Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para observar sus adorables facciones: su nariz recta, el cabello rizoso que le cae sobre un lateral de la cara porque aún no se lo ha echado hacia atrás… Su expresión cambia de incrédula a divertida, haciendo que deje de comérmelo subrepticiamente con los ojos y preste atención.  
  
—Estás de broma… Vaya… ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —Harry se carcajea, casi sin ganas—. No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Estoy encantado de que haya una explicación lógica. Me parecía una cantidad de dinero ridículamente pequeña… No tengo la menor duda de que tienes en mente un plan creativo y diabólico para vengarte. Pobre Isaac. —Sonríe—. Bien… Adiós.  
  
Cuelga el teléfono de golpe y, aunque de pronto su mirada parece cautelosa, curiosamente también se le ve aliviado.  
  
—¿Quién era? —pregunto.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —inquiere en voz baja.  
  
Y esa respuesta me basta para saberlo. Niego con la cabeza y observo por la ventanilla el día gris de Seattle, sintiéndome consternado. ¿Por qué ella es incapaz de dejarle en paz?  
  
—Eh…  
  
Me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, uno por uno, y de pronto me chupa el meñique, con fuerza. Después me muerde con suavidad.  
  
¡Dios…! Tiene una línea erótica que comunica directamente con mi entrepierna. Jadeo y, nervioso, miro de reojo a Higgins y Alberto, y después a Harry, que tiene los ojos sombríos y me obsequia con una sonrisa prolongada y sensual.  
  
—No te agobies, Louis —murmura—. Ella pertenece al pasado.  
  
Y me planta un beso en el centro de la palma de la mano que me provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y mi enojo momentáneo queda olvidado.  


  
—Buenos días, Louis —saluda Jack mientras me dirijo hacia mi mesa—. Bonitos pantalones.  
  
Me ruborizo. Los pantalones forman parte de mi nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi novio increíblemente rico. Son unos pantalones azul claro algo ajustados, que llevo con una camisa blanca. A Harry le gustan, creo. Sonrío por dentro al pensarlo, pero enseguida recupero una anodina sonrisa profesional destinada a mi jefe.  
  
—Buenos días, Jack.  
  
Inicio mi jornada pidiendo un mensajero para que lleve a imprimir sus folletos. Él asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.  
  
—Lou, ¿podrías traerme un café, por favor?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Voy hacia la cocina y me encuentro con Claire, la recepcionista, que también está preparando café.  
  
—Hola, Lou —dice alegremente.  
  
—Hola, Claire.  
  
Charlamos un poco sobre la reunión del fin de semana con su numerosa familia, en la cual disfrutó muchísimo, y yo le cuento que salí a navegar con Harry.  
  
—Tienes un novio de ensueño, Lou —me dice con los ojos brillantes.   
  
Estoy tentado a mirarla con expresión maravillada.  
  
—No está mal.  
  
Sonrío, y ambos nos echamos a reír.  
  
—¡Cuánto has tardado! —me increpa Jack cuando llego.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Me ruborizo y luego tuerzo el gesto. He tardado lo normal. ¿Qué le pasa? A lo mejor está nervioso por algo.  
  
Él mueve la cabeza, arrepentido.  
  
—Perdona, Lou. No pretendía gritarte, cielo.  
  
¿Cielo?  
  
—En dirección se está tramando algo y no sé qué es. Estate atento, ¿vale? Si oyes algo por ahí… sé que los demás habláis entre vosotros.  
  
Me sonríe con aire cómplice y siento unas ligeras náuseas. No tiene ni idea de qué hablamos los empleados. Además, yo ya sé lo que está pasando.  
  
—Me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?  
  
—Claro —digo entre dientes—. He mandado a imprimir el folleto. Estará listo a las dos en punto.  
  
—Estupendo. Toma. —Me entrega un montón de manuscritos—. Necesito una sinopsis del primer capítulo de todos estos, y luego archívalos.  
  
—Me pondré a ello.  
  
Me siento aliviado al salir de su despacho y ocupar mi mesa. Ah, no me resulta nada fácil disponer de información confidencial. ¿Qué hará Jack cuando se entere? Se me hiela la sangre. Algo me dice que se enfadará bastante. Echo un vistazo a mi iPhone y sonrío. Hay un e-mail de Harry.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 09:23  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Amanecer  
  
Me encanta despertarme contigo por la mañana.  
  
Harry Styles  
Total y absolutamente enamorado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Tengo la sensación de que la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara la parte en dos.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 09:35  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Anochecer  
  
Querido y absolutamente enamorado:  
A mí también me encanta despertarme contigo. Aunque yo adoro estar contigo en la cama y en los ascensores y encima de los pianos y en mesas de billar y en barcos y escritorios y duchas y bañeras y atado a extrañas cruces de madera y en inmensas camas de cuatro postes con sábanas de satén rojo y en casitas de embarcaderos y en dormitorios de infancia.  
  
Tuyo  
  
Loco por el sexo e insaciable xx  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 09:37  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Hardware húmedo  
  
Querido loco por el sexo e insaciable:  
Acabo de espurrear el café encima de mi teclado.  
Creo que nunca me había pasado algo así.  
Admiro a un chico que se entusiasma tanto por la geografía.  
¿Debo deducir que solo me quiere por mi cuerpo?  
  
Harry Styles  
Total y absolutamente escandalizado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 09:42  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Riendo como un tonto… y duro también  
  
Querido total y absolutamente escandalizado:  
Siempre.  
Tengo que trabajar.  
Deja de molestarme.  
  
LS & I xx  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 09:50  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿He de hacerlo?  
  
Querido LS & I:  
Como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.  
Me encanta que estés duro y riendo como un tonto.  
Hasta luego, nene.  
  
X  
  
Harry Styles  
Total y absolutamente enamorado, escandalizado y embrujado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Dejo el iPhone y me pongo a trabajar.  


  
A la hora del almuerzo, Jack me pide que vaya a comprarle algo de comer. En cuanto salgo de su despacho, llamo a Harry.  
  
—Louis —contesta inmediatamente con voz cariñosa y acariciante.  
  
¿Cómo consigue este hombre que me derrita por teléfono?  
  
—Harry, Jack me ha pedido que vaya a comprarle la comida.  
  
—Cabrón holgazán —maldice.  
  
No le hago caso, y continúo:  
  
—Así que voy a comprarla. Quizá sería más práctico que me dieras el teléfono de Alberto, y así no tendría que molestarte.  
  
—No es ninguna molestia, nene.  
  
—¿Estás solo?  
  
—No. Aquí hay seis personas que me miran atónitos preguntándose con quién demonios estoy hablando.  
  
Oh, no…  
  
—¿De verdad? —musito aterrado.  
  
—Sí. De verdad. Mi novio —informa, apartándose del teléfono.  
  
¡Madre mía!  
  
—Esto… tengo que colgar.  
  
Estoy seguro de que nota cuánto me avergüenza interrumpirle.  
  
—Se lo comentaré a Alberto. —Se ríe—. ¿Has sabido algo de tu amigo?  
  
—Todavía no. Será usted el primero en enterarse, señor Styles.  
  
—Bien. Hasta luego, nene.  
  
—Adiós, Harry.  
  
Sonrío. Cada vez que me dice eso, me hace sonreír… tan impropio de Cincuenta, pero en cierto modo, también tan de él.  
  
Cuando salgo al cabo de pocos segundos, Alberto ya me está esperando en la puerta del edificio.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson —me saluda muy formal.  
  
—Alberto —asiento a modo de respuesta, y nos encaminamos juntos hacia la tienda.  
  
Con Alberto no me siento tan cómodo como con Higgins. Él sigue vigilando la calle mientras caminamos por la acera. De hecho, consigue ponerme más nervioso, y también yo acabo haciendo lo mismo.  
  
¿Está Michael rondando por aquí cerca? ¿O nos hemos contagiado todos de la paranoia de Harry? ¿Forma parte esto de sus cincuenta sombras? Lo que daría por tener una inocente conversación de media hora con el doctor Atkin para averiguarlo.  
  
No se ve nada raro, solo Seattle a la hora del almuerzo: gente que sale a comer con prisas, que va de compras o a reunirse con amigos. Veo a dos mujeres jóvenes que se abrazan al encontrarse.  
  
Echo de menos a Perrie. Solo hace dos semanas que se fue de vacaciones, pero me parecen las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Han pasado tantas cosas… Perrie no me creerá cuando se lo cuente. Bueno, se lo contaré parcialmente, una versión sujeta a un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Frunzo el ceño. Tengo que hablar con Harry de eso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Perrie si se enterase? Palidezco al pensarlo. Tal vez regrese hoy con Niall. Esa posibilidad me hace temblar de emoción, pero no lo creo probable. Seguramente se quedará en Barbados con Zayn.  
  
—¿Dónde se pone cuándo está esperando y vigilando en la calle? —le pregunto a Alberto mientras hacemos cola para la comida.  
  
Está situado delante de mí, de cara a la puerta, controlando continuamente la calle y a todo el que entra. Resulta inquietante.  
  
—Me siento en la cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—¿No es muy aburrido?  
  
—Para mí no, señor. Es a lo que me dedico —dice con frialdad.  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—Perdone, no pretendía…  
  
Al ver su expresión amable y comprensiva, me quedo sin palabras.  
  
—Por favor, señor Tomlinson. Mi trabajo es protegerle. Y eso es lo que hago.  
  
—Ni rastro de Michael, ¿entonces?  
  
—No, señor.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Cómo sabe qué aspecto tiene?  
  
—He visto una fotografía suya.  
  
—Ah, ¿la lleva encima?  
  
—No, señor. —Se da un golpecito en la cabeza—. La guardo en la memoria.  
  
Pues claro. La verdad es que me gustaría examinar bien una fotografía de Michael para ver cómo era antes de convertirse en el Chico Fantasma. Me pregunto si Harry me dejaría tener una copia. Sí, seguramente sí… por mi seguridad. Urdo un plan, y mi subconsciente se relame y asiente entusiasmado.  


  
Los folletos llegan a la oficina, y me alivia ver que han quedado muy bien. Llevo uno al despacho de Jack. Se le ilumina la mirada: no sé si es por mí o por el folleto. Opto por creer que se trata de esto último.  
  
—Están muy bien, Lou. —Lo hojea tranquilamente—. Sí, buen trabajo. ¿Vas a ver a tu novio esta noche?  
  
Tuerce el labio al decir «novio».  
  
—Sí. Vivimos juntos.  
  
Es una verdad a medias. Bueno, en este momento si es cierto, así que no es más que una mentira inocente. Espero que con eso baste para disuadirle.  
  
—¿Se molestaría si fueras conmigo a tomar una copa rápida esta noche? Para celebrar todo el trabajo que has hecho.  
  
—Tengo un amigo que vuelve a la ciudad esta noche, y saldremos todos a cenar.  
  
Y estaré ocupado todas las noches, Jack.  
  
—Ya veo. —Suspira, exasperado—. ¿Quizá cuando vuelva de Nueva York, entonces?  
  
Levanta las cejas, expectante, y se le enturbia la mirada de forma sugerente.  
  
Oh, no… Esbozo una sonrisa evasiva y reprimo un estremecimiento.  
  
—¿Te apetece un café o un té? —pregunto.  
  
—Café, por favor —dice en voz baja y ronca, como si estuviera pidiendo otra cosa.  
  
Maldita sea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no piensa rendirse. Oh… ¿qué hago?  
  
Cuando salgo de su despacho respiro hondo, ya mucho más tranquilo. Jack me pone muy tenso. Harry no se equivoca con él, y en parte me molesta que tenga razón.  
  
Me siento a mi mesa y suena mi iPhone: número que no reconozco.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson.  
  
—¡Hola, Tommo!  
  
El alegre tono de Niall me coge momentáneamente desprevenido.  
  
—¡Niall! —casi grito de alegría—. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Encantado de haber vuelto. Estaba francamente harto del sol y de ponches de ron, y de mi hermana perdidamente enamorada de ese tipo tan importante. Ha sido infernal, Lou.  
  
—¡Ya! Mar, arena, sol y ponches de ron recuerda mucho al «Infierno» de Dante —contesto entre risas—. ¿Dónde estás?  
  
—En el aeropuerto, esperando a que salga mi maleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?  
  
—Estoy en el trabajo. Sí, tengo un trabajo remunerado —replico ante su exclamación de asombro—. ¿Quieres venir a buscar las llaves? Luego podemos vernos en el apartamento.  
  
—Me parece estupendo. Nos vemos dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, una hora como mucho. ¿Me das la dirección?  
  
Le doy la dirección de SIP.  
  
—Nos vemos ahora, Niall.  
  
—Hasta luego, nene —dice, y cuelga.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Niall también? ¡No! Y caigo en la cuenta de que acaba de pasar una semana con Zayn. Rápidamente le escribo un correo electrónico a Harry.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 14:55  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Visitas procedentes de climas soleados  
  
Queridísimo total y absolutamente EEE:  
Niall ha vuelto, y va a venir a buscar las llaves del apartamento.  
Me gustaría mucho comprobar que está bien instalado.  
¿Por qué no me recoges después del trabajo? ¿Podríamos ir al apartamento y después salir TODOS a cenar algo?  
¿Invito yo?  
  
Tuyo.  
  
Lou xx  
Aún LS&I  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 15:05  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Cenar fuera  
  
Apruebo tu plan. ¡Menos lo de que pagues tú!  
Invito yo.  
Te recogeré a las seis en punto.  
  
X  
  
P.D.: ¡¡¡Por qué no utilizas tu iPhone!!!  
  
Harry Styles  
Total y absolutamente enfadado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 15:11  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mandón  
  
Bah, no seas tan rudo ni te enfades tanto.  
Todo está en clave.  
Nos vemos a las seis en punto.  
  
Lou x  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________

 

_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 15:18  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Chico exasperante  
  
¡Rudo y enfadado!  
Ya te daré yo rudo y enfadado.  
Y tengo muchas ganas.  
  
Harry Styles  
Total y absolutamente más enfadado, pero sonriendo por alguna razón desconocida, presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 14 de junio de 2015 15:23  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Promesas, promesas  
  
Adelante, señor Styles.  
Yo también tengo muchas ganas. ;D  
  
Lou x  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
No contesta pero tampoco espero que lo haga. Le imagino quejándose de las señales contradictorias, y al pensarlo sonrío. Fantaseo un momento sobre lo que puede hacerme, pero acabo revolviéndome en la silla. Mi subconsciente me mira con aire reprobatorio por encima de sus gafas de pasta: Sigue trabajando.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire, de recepción.  
  
—Aquí hay un chico muy mono que viene a verte. Tenemos que salir juntos de copas algún día, Lou. Seguro que tú conoces a muchos tíos buenos —dice entre dientes a través del auricular en tono cómplice.  
  
¡Niall! Cojo las llaves de mi bolsa, y corro al vestíbulo.  
  
Madre mía… Cabello rubio recién teñido, bronceado espectacular y unos ojos azules que me miran resplandecientes desde el sofá de piel verde. En cuanto me ve, Niall se pone de pie y viene hacia mí con la boca abierta.  
  
—Uau, Lou. —Me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se inclina para darme un abrazo.  
  
—Estás estupendo —le digo sonriendo.  
  
—Tú estás… vaya… diferente. Más sofisticado. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has cambiado el peinado? ¿La ropa? ¡No sé, Tommo, pero estás muy atractivo!  
  
Siento que me arden las mejillas.  
  
—Oh, Niall. Es solo la ropa que llevo para trabajar —le regaño medio en broma.  
  
Claire, que nos está mirando desde su mostrador, arquea una ceja y sonríe con ironía.  
  
—¿Qué tal por Barbados?  
  
—Divertido.  
  
—¿Cuándo vuelve Perrie?  
  
—Ella y Zayn vuelven el viernes. Parece que van bastante en serio —dice Niall, alzando la mirada al cielo.  
  
—La he echado de menos.  
  
—¿Sí? ¿Cómo te ha ido con el magnate?  
  
—¿El magnate? —Suelto una risita—. Bueno, está siendo interesante. Esta noche nos invita a cenar.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Niall parece sinceramente encantado. ¡Uf!  
  
—Toma. —Le entrego las llaves—. ¿Tienes la dirección?  
  
—Sí. Hasta luego, nene. —Se agacha y me besa la mejilla. ¡Un beso!  
  
—¿Eso lo dice Zayn?  
  
—Sí, por lo visto se pega.  
  
—Pues sí. Hasta luego.  
  
Le sonrío y él recoge la enorme bolsa que ha dejado junto al sofá verde y sale del edificio.  
  
Cuando me doy la vuelta, Jack me está mirando desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, con expresión inescrutable. Yo le sonrío, radiante, y me dirijo de vuelta a mi mesa, consciente en todo momento de que no me quita la vista de encima. Está empezando a crisparme los nervios. ¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva Perrie. A ella se le ocurriría algún plan. Pensar eso disipa mi inquietud, y cojo el siguiente manuscrito.  
  
A las seis menos cinco, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Harry.  
  
—Ha llegado el malhumorado Rudo y Enfadado —dice, y sonrío.  
  
Cincuenta sigue juguetón. El dios que llevo dentro aplaude, feliz como un crío.  
  
—Bien, aquí Loco por el Sexo e Insaciable. Deduzco que ya estás fuera —digo.  
  
—Efectivamente, señor Tomlinson. Tengo ganas de verle —dice en tono cálido y seductor, y mi corazón empieza a brincar, frenético.  
  
—Lo mismo digo, señor Styles. Ahora salgo.  
  
Cuelgo.  
  
Apago el ordenador y cojo la bolsa y mi chaqueta.  
  
—Me voy, Jack —le aviso.  
  
—Muy bien, Lou. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! Que lo pases bien.  
  
—Tú también.  
  
¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? No lo entiendo.  
  
El Audi está aparcado junto al bordillo, y cuando me acerco a Harry baja del coche. Se ha quitado la americana, y lleva esos pantalones ajustados que le sientan tan bien, mis favoritos. ¿Cómo puede ser para mí este dios griego? Y me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota ante su sonrisita tonta.  
  
Lleva todo el día comportándose como un novio enamorado… enamorado de mí. Este hombre adorable, complejo e imperfecto está enamorado de mí, y yo de él. De pronto siento en mi interior un gran estallido de júbilo, y saboreo este fugaz momento en el que me siento capaz de conquistar el mundo.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson, está usted tan fascinante como esta mañana.  
  
Harry me atrae hacia él y me besa intensamente.  
  
—Usted también, señor Styles.  
  
—Vamos a buscar a tu amigo.  
  
Me sonríe y me abre la puerta del coche.  
  
Mientras Higgins nos lleva hacia el apartamento, Harry me habla del día que ha tenido, mucho mejor que el de ayer, por lo visto. Le miro arrobado mientras intenta explicarme el enorme paso adelante que ha dado el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la WSU en Vancouver. Apenas comprendo el significado de sus palabras, pero me cautivan su pasión y su interés por ese tema. Quizá así es como será nuestra relación: habrá días malos y días buenos, y si los buenos son como este, no pienso tener ninguna queja. Me entrega una hoja.  
  
—Estas son las horas que Claude tiene libres esta semana —dice.  
  
¡Ah! El preparador.  
  
Cuando nos acercamos al edificio de mi apartamento, saca su iPhone del bolsillo.  
  
—Styles —contesta—. ¿Qué pasa, Ros?  
  
Escucha atentamente, y veo que la conversación será larga.  
  
—Voy a buscar a Niall. Serán dos minutos —articulo en silencio, levantando dos dedos.  
  
Él asiente; es obvio que está muy enfrascado en la conversación. Higgins me abre la puerta con una sonrisa afable. Yo le correspondo; incluso Higgins lo nota. Pulso el timbre del interfono y grito alegremente.  
  
—Hola, Niall, soy yo. Ábreme.  
  
La puerta se abre con un zumbido y subo las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Caigo en la cuenta de que no he estado aquí desde el sábado por la mañana. Parece que haya pasado mucho más tiempo. Niall me ha dejado la puerta abierta. Entro y, no sé por qué, pero cuando estoy dentro me quedo paralizado instintivamente. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que es porque hay una persona pálida y triste de pie junto a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un pequeño revolver: es Michael, que me observa impasible.


	13. Chapter 13

Dios santo…

  
Está ahí, mirándome con semblante inexpresivo e inquietante, y con una pistola en la mano. La voz de mi conciencia ha sufrido un desmayo letal del que no creo que despierte ni inhalando sales.

  
Parpadeo repetidamente mirando a Michael mientras la mente me va a mil por hora. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Dónde está Niall? ¡Por Dios…! ¿Dónde está Niall?

  
El miedo creciente y helador que atenaza mi corazón se convierte en terror, y se me erizan todos y cada uno de los folículos del cuero cabelludo. ¿Y si le ha hecho daño? Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y la adrenalina y un pánico paralizante invaden todo mi cuerpo. Mantén la calma, mantén la calma… repito mentalmente como un mantra una y otra vez.

  
Él ladea la cabeza y me mira como si fuera un fenómeno de barraca de feria. Pero aquí el fenómeno no soy yo.

  
Siento que he tardado un millón de años en procesar todo esto, cuando en realidad apenas ha transcurrido una fracción de segundo. El semblante de Michael se mantiene del todo inexpresivo, y su aspecto es tan desaliñado y enfermizo como la primera vez que le vi. Sigue llevando esa sudadera mugrienta, y parece necesitar desesperadamente una ducha. El pelo, grasiento y lacio, se le pega a la cara, y sus ojos claros se ven apagados, turbios y vagamente confusos.

  
Pese a que la boca se me ha quedado seca, intento hablar.

  
—Hola… ¿Michael, verdad? —alcanzo a decir.

  
Él sonríe, pero una sonrisa auténtica; sus labios se curvan de un modo desagradable.

  
—Él habla —susurra, y su voz es un sonido fantasmagórico, suave y ronco a la vez.

  
—Sí, hablo —le digo con dulzura, como si me dirigiera a un niño—. ¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde está Niall?

  
Cuando pienso que puede haber sufrido algún daño, se me desboca el corazón.

  
Se le demuda la cara de tal modo que creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Parece tan desvalido…

  
—Solo —susurra—. Solo.

  
Y la profundidad de la tristeza que contiene esa única palabra me desgarra el alma. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Yo estoy solo? ¿Está él solo? ¿Está solo porque le ha hecho daño a Niall? Oh… no… tengo que combatir el llanto inminente y el miedo asfixiante que me oprimen la garganta.

  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

  
Pese al sofocante ahogo que siento, mis palabras logran conformar un discurso atento, sereno y amable. Él frunce el ceño, como si mis preguntas le aturdieran por completo. Pero no emprende ninguna acción violenta contra mí. Sigue sosteniendo la pistola con gesto relajado. Yo no hago caso de la opresión que siento en el cerebro e intento otra táctica.

  
—¿Te apetece un té?

  
¿Por qué estoy preguntándole si quiere té? Esa es la respuesta de Mark ante cualquier situación de crisis emocional, y me surge en un momento totalmente inapropiado. Dios… si me viera ahora mismo le daría un ataque. Él ya habría echado mano de su preparación militar y a estas alturas ya lo habría desarmado. De hecho, no me está apuntando con la pistola. A lo mejor puedo acercarme. Michael mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si destensara el cuello.

  
Inspiro una preciada bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar el pánico que me dificulta la respiración, y avanzo hacia la isla de la cocina. Michael tuerce el gesto, como si no entendiera del todo qué estoy haciendo, y se desplaza un poco para seguir plantado frente a mí. Cojo el hervidor con una mano temblorosa y lo lleno bajo el grifo. Conforme me voy moviendo, mi respiración se va normalizando. Sí, si él quisiera matarme, seguramente ya me habría disparado. Me mira perplejo, con una curiosidad ausente. Mientras enciendo el interruptor de la tetera, no puedo dejar de pensar en Niall. ¿Estará herido? ¿Atado?

  
—¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? —pregunto con cautela.

  
Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y, con la mano derecha, la que no sostiene el revólver, coge un mechón de su flequillo grasiento y empieza a juguetear con él, a darle vueltas y a enrollarlo. Resulta evidente que es un gesto que hace cuando está nervioso, y al fijarme en ese detalle me impresiona nuevamente cuánto se parece a mí. Mi ansiedad está llegando a un nivel que casi me resulta insoportable, y espero su respuesta con la respiración contenida.

  
—Solo. Completamente solo —murmura.

  
Eso me tranquiliza. Quizá Niall no esté aquí. Esa sensación de alivio me da fuerzas.

  
—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres té ni café?

  
—No tengo sed —contesta en voz baja, y da un paso cauteloso hacia mí.

  
Mi sensación de fortaleza se evapora. ¡Dios…! Empiezo a jadear otra vez de miedo, siento cómo circula, denso y tempestuoso, por mis venas. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me doy la vuelta y saco un par de tazas del armario.

  
—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta, y su voz tiene la entonación cantarina de un niño pequeño.

  
—¿A qué te refieres, Michael? —pregunto con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

  
—El Amo, el señor Styles, permite que le llames por su nombre.

  
—Yo no soy su sumiso, Michael. Esto… el Amo entiende que yo soy incapaz e inadecuado para cumplir ese papel.

  
Él inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Es un gesto de lo más inquietante y antinatural.

  
—I… na… de… cua… do. —Experimenta la palabra, la dice en voz alta, tratando de saber qué sensación le produce en la lengua—. Pero el Amo es feliz. Yo le he visto. Ríe y sonríe. Esas reacciones son raras… muy raras en él.

  
Oh.

  
—Tú te pareces a mí. —Michael cambia de actitud, y eso me pilla por sorpresa; creo que por primera vez fija realmente sus ojos en mí—. Al Amo le gustan obedientes y que se parezcan a ti y a mí. Los demás y las demás, todos lo mismo… todas lo mismo… y sin embargo tú duermes en su cama. Yo te vi.

  
¡Oh, no! Él estaba en la habitación. No eran imaginaciones mías.

  
—¿Tú me viste en su cama? —susurro.

  
—Yo nunca dormí en la cama del Amo —murmura.

  
Es como un espectro etéreo, perdido. Como una persona a medias. Parece tan leve y frágil aún siendo tan alto, y a pesar de que lleva un arma, de pronto siento una abrumadora compasión por él. Ahora sujeta la pistola con las dos manos, y yo abro tanto los ojos que amenazan con salírseme de las órbitas.

  
—¿Por qué al Amo le gustamos así? Eso me hace pensar que… que… el Amo es oscuro… el Amo es un hombre oscuro, pero yo le quiero.

  
No, no lo es, grito en mi fuero interno. Él no es oscuro. Él es bueno, y no está sumido en la oscuridad. Está conmigo, a plena luz. Y ahora él está aquí, intentando arrastrarle de vuelta a las sombras con la retorcida idea de que le quiere.

  
—Michael, ¿quieres darme la pistola? —pregunto con suavidad.

  
Sus manos se aferran con más fuerza y se lleva la pistola al pecho.

  
—Esto es mío. Es lo único que me queda. —Acaricia el arma con delicadeza—. Así él podrá reunirse con su amor.

  
¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué amor… Harry? Siento como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sé que él aparecerá en cualquier momento para averiguar por qué estoy tardando tanto. ¿Tiene la intención de dispararle? La idea es tan terrorífica que se me forma un nudo enorme en la garganta. Se hincha y me duele, y casi me ahoga, al igual que el miedo que se acumula y me oprime el estómago.

  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe y Harry aparece en el umbral, seguido de Higgins.

  
Los ojos de Harry se fijan en mí durante un par de segundos, me observan de la cabeza a los pies, y detecto un centelleo de alivio en su mirada. Pero ese alivio desaparece en cuanto clava la vista en Michael y se queda inmóvil, centrado en él, sin vacilar lo más mínimo. Lo observa con una intensidad que yo no había visto nuca, con ojos salvajes, enormes, airados y asustados.

  
Oh, no… oh, no.

  
Michael abre mucho los ojos y por un momento se diría que recobra la cordura. Parpadea varias veces y sujeta el arma con más fuerza.

  
Contengo el aliento, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar con tanta fuerza que oigo la sangre bombeando en mis oídos. ¡No, no, no!

  
Mi mundo se sostiene precariamente en manos de este pobre chico destrozado. ¿Disparará? ¿A los dos? ¿Solo a Harry? Es una idea atroz.

  
Pero después de una eternidad, durante la cual el tiempo queda en suspenso a nuestro alrededor, él agacha un poco la cabeza y alza la mirada hacia él a través de sus pestañas con expresión contrita.

  
Harry levanta la mano para indicarle a Higgins que no se mueva. El rostro lívido de este revela su furia. Nunca le había visto así, pero se mantiene inmóvil mientras Harry y Michael se miran el uno al otro.

  
Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué hará Michael? ¿Qué hará Harry? Pero se limitan a seguir mirándose. Harry tiene una expresión cruda, cargada de una emoción que desconozco. Podría ser lástima, miedo, afecto… ¿o es amor? ¡No, por favor… amor, no!

  
Harry lo fulmina con la mirada y, con una lentitud agónica, la atmósfera del apartamento cambia. La tensión ha aumentado de tal manera que percibo su conexión, la electricidad que hay entre ambos.

  
¡No! De repente siento que yo soy el intruso, el que interfiere entre ellos, que siguen mirándose fijamente. Yo soy un advenedizo, un voyeur que espía una escena íntima y prohibida detrás de unas cortinas corridas.

  
El brillo que arde en la mirada de Harry se intensifica y su porte cambia sutilmente. Parece más alto, de rasgos más angulosos, más frío, más distante. Reconozco esa pose. Le he visto así antes… en su cuarto de juegos.

  
De nuevo se me eriza todo el vello. Este es el Harry dominante, y parece muy a gusto en su papel. No sé si es algo innato o aprendido, pero, con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, veo cómo responde Michael. Separa los labios, se le acelera la respiración y, por primera vez, el rubor tiñe sus mejillas. ¡No! Es angustioso presenciar esa visión fugaz del pasado de Harry.

  
Finalmente, Harry articula una palabra en silencio. No sé cuál es, pero tiene un efecto inmediato en Michael. Él cae de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha, y sus manos sueltan la pistola, que golpea con un ruido sordo el suelo de madera. Dios santo…

  
Harry se acerca tranquilamente a donde ha caído el arma, se inclina con agilidad para recogerla, y luego se la mete en el bolsillo de la americana. Mira una vez más a Michael, que sigue dócilmente arrodillado junto a la encimera de la isla.

  
—Louis, ve con Higgins —ordena.

  
Higgins cruza el umbral y se me queda mirando.

  
—Niall —susurro.

  
—Abajo —contesta expeditivo, sin apartar los ojos de Michael.

  
Abajo. No aquí. Niall está bien. Un fuerte estremecimiento de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo, y por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme.

  
—Louis…

  
En la voz de Harry hay un deje de advertencia.

  
Le miro, y de pronto soy incapaz de moverme. No quiero dejarle… dejarle con él. Él se coloca al lado de Michael, que permanece arrodillado a sus pies. Se cierne sobre Michael, le protege. Michael está tan quieto… es antinatural. No puedo dejar de mirarles a los dos… juntos…

  
—Por el amor de Dios, Louis, ¿por una vez en tu vida puedes hacer lo que te dicen y marcharte?

  
Con una voz fría como un témpano de hielo, Harry me fulmina con la mirada y frunce el ceño. Tras la calma deliberada con que pronuncia esas palabras, se oculta una furia palpable.

  
¿Furioso conmigo? Dios, no. ¡Por favor… no! Me siento como si me hubiera dado un bofetón. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con él?

  
—Higgins. Lleva al señor Tomlinson abajo. Ahora.

  
Higgins asiente y yo miro a Harry.

  
—¿Por qué? —susurro.

  
—Vete. Vuelve al apartamento. —La frialdad de sus ojos me fulmina—. Necesito estar a solas con Michael —dice en tono apremiante.

  
Creo que intenta transmitir una especie de mensaje, pero estoy tan alterado por todo lo sucedido que no estoy seguro. Observo a Michael y veo aparecer una levísima sonrisa en sus labios, pero aparte de eso sigue totalmente impasible. Un sumiso total.

 

¡Santo Dios! Se me hiela el corazón.

  
Esto es lo que él necesita. Esto es lo que le gusta. ¡No…! Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

  
—Señor Tomlinson. Lou…

  
Higgins me tiende la mano, suplicándome que vaya con él. Yo estoy inmovilizado por el terrorífico espectáculo que tengo ante mí. Esto confirma mis peores temores y acrecienta todas mis inseguridades. Harry y Michael juntos… el Amo y su sumiso.

  
—Higgins —insiste Harry, y Higgins me carga como hace Harry cuando no quiero ir a algún sitio.

  
Lo último que veo es a Harry acariciándole la cabeza a Michael con ternura, mientras le dice algo en voz baja.

  
¡No!

  
Mientras Higgins me lleva escaleras abajo, yaciendo inerte en sus brazos, intento asimilar lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos… ¿O han sido más? ¿O menos? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

  
Harry y Michael, Michael y Harry… ¿juntos? ¿Qué está haciendo con él ahora?

  
—¡Joder, Lou! ¿Qué coño está pasando?

  
Me siento aliviado al ver a Niall, caminando nerviosamente arriba y abajo por el vestíbulo, todavía cargado con su enorme bolsa. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que está bien! Cuando Higgins me deja en el suelo, prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

  
—Niall. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

  
Le abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba tan preocupado que, por un momento, obtengo cierto respiro del pánico creciente que siento respecto a lo que está ocurriendo arriba en mi apartamento.

  
—¿Qué coño está pasando, Lou? ¿Quién es este tío?

  
—Oh, perdona, Niall. Este es Higgins. Trabaja para Harry. Higgins, este es Niall, el hermanastro de mi compañera de piso.

  
Se saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

  
—Lou, ¿qué está pasando ahí arriba? Estaba buscando las llaves del apartamento cuando esos tíos aparecieron de la nada y me las quitaron. Uno de ellos era Harry…

  
Niall se queda sin palabras.

  
—Llegaste tarde… Gracias a Dios.

  
—Sí. Me encontré con un amigo de Pullman… y nos tomamos una copa rápida. ¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba?

  
—Hay un chico, un ex de Harry. En nuestro apartamento. Se ha vuelto loco, y Harry está…

  
Se me quiebra la voz, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

  
—Eh… —susurra Niall y me abraza con fuerza—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía?

  
—No, no se trata de eso.

  
Sollozo pegado a su pecho y, en cuanto empiezo, ya no puedo parar de llorar, las lágrimas liberando toda la tensión de este último episodio. Niall me abraza más fuerte, pero noto que está desconcertado.

  
—Venga, Lou, vamos a tomar una copa.

  
Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda con cierta incomodidad. De repente, yo también me siento incómodo, y avergonzado, y lo que realmente quiero es estar solo. Pero asiento y acepto su oferta. Quiero alejarme de aquí, alejarme de lo que sea que esté pasando arriba.

  
Me vuelvo hacia Higgins.

  
—¿Habíais registrado el apartamento? —le pregunto lloroso, limpiándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

  
—A primera hora de la tarde. —Higgins se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa y me ofrece un pañuelo. Parece destrozado—. Lo siento, Lou —murmura.

  
Frunzo el ceño. Pobre… se le ve que se siente muy culpable. No quiero hacer que se sienta aún peor.

  
—Al parecer tiene una extraordinaria capacidad para eludirnos —añade, y vuelve a torcer el gesto.

  
—Niall y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida y después volveremos al Escala.

  
Me seco los ojos.

  
Higgins se apoya en un pie y luego en otro, visiblemente nervioso.

  
—El señor Styles quería que volviera directamente al apartamento —dice en voz baja.

  
—Bueno, pero ahora ya sabemos dónde está Michael. —No puedo evitar que mi voz revele un deje de amargura—. Así que ya no necesitamos tantas medidas de seguridad. Dile a Harry que nos veremos luego.

  
Higgins abre la boca para hablar, pero vuelve a cerrarla prudentemente.

  
—¿Quieres dejarle la bolsa a Higgins? —le pregunto a Niall.

  
—No. Me la llevo, gracias.

  
Niall se despide de Higgins con un movimiento de cabeza y después me acompaña fuera. Y entonces me acuerdo, demasiado tarde, de que me he dejado la bolsa en el asiento de atrás del Audi. No llevo nada encima.

  
—Mi cartera…

  
—No te preocupes —murmura Niall, su rostro expresando una gran preocupación—. No pasa nada, pago yo.

  
Escogemos un bar situado en la acera de enfrente y nos sentamos en unos taburetes de madera junto a la ventana. Quiero ver lo que pasa: quién entra y, sobre todo, quién sale. Niall me pasa una botella de cerveza.

  
—¿Problemas con un ex? —pregunta en tono afable.

  
—Es un poco más complicado que eso —musito, adoptando repentinamente una actitud más reservada.

  
No puedo hablar de esto: he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y, por primera vez, lo lamento realmente. Además, Harry no ha dicho nada de rescindirlo.

  
—Tengo tiempo —dice Niall muy atento, y toma un buen trago de cerveza.

  
—Él es un ex de Harry, de hace varios años. Abandonó a su marido por otro tipo. Y al cabo de un par de semanas o así, ese tipo murió en un accidente de coche. Y ahora ha vuelto para perseguir a Harry.

  
Me encojo de hombros. Ya está, no he revelado demasiado.

  
—¿Perseguir a Harry?

  
—Tenía una pistola.

  
—¡Hostia!

  
—De hecho no amenazó a nadie con ella. Creo que pretendía dispararse a sí mismo. Pero por eso yo estaba tan preocupado por ti. No sabía si estabas en el apartamento.

  
—Ya. Por lo que dices, ese chico no está bien.

  
—No, no está bien.

  
—¿Y ahora qué está haciendo Harry con él?

  
Palidezco de golpe y noto que la bilis me sube a la garganta.

  
—No lo sé —susurro.

  
Niall abre los ojos como platos… por fin lo ha entendido.

  
Esto es lo que me angustia. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Hablar, espero. Solo hablar. Pero lo único que visualizo mentalmente es su mano, acariciando tiernamente el pelo de Michael.

  
Michael está trastornado y Harry se preocupa por él; eso es todo, intento racionalizar. Pero, en el fondo de mi mente, mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza con tristeza.

  
Es más que eso. Michael era capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades de una forma que yo no puedo. La idea resulta terriblemente deprimente.

  
Intento centrarme en todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días: en su declaración de amor, sus divertidos coqueteos, su alegría. Pero las palabras de Caroline vuelven para burlarse de mí. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre los fisgones.

  
«¿No echas de menos… tu cuarto de juegos?»

  
Me termino la cerveza en un tiempo récord, y Niall me pasa otra. No soy muy buena compañía esta noche, pero aun así él se queda conmigo charlando e intentando levantarme el ánimo, y me habla de Barbados y de las payasadas de Perrie y Zayn, lo cual es una maravillosa distracción. Pero solo es eso… una distracción.

  
Mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma siguen todavía en ese apartamento con mi Cincuenta Sombras y el chico que había sido su sumiso. Un chico que cree que todavía le ama. Una chico que se parece a mí.

  
Mientras nos bebemos la tercera cerveza, un enorme vehículo con los vidrios ahumados aparca junto al Audi delante del edificio. Reconozco al doctor Atkin, que baja acompañado de una mujer vestida con una especie de bata azul claro. Atisbo a Higgins, que les hace entrar por la puerta principal.

  
—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Niall.

  
—Es el doctor Atkin. Harry le conoce.

  
—¿Qué tipo de doctor es?

  
—Psiquiatra.

  
—Ah.

  
Ambos seguimos observando y, al cabo de unos minutos, vuelven a salir. Harry lleva a Michael rodeado por los hombros y envuelto en una manta. ¿Qué? Veo con horror cómo suben al vehículo y se alejan a toda velocidad.

  
Niall me mira con expresión compasiva, y yo me siento desolado, totalmente desolado.

  
—¿Puedo tomar algo más fuerte? —le pregunto a Niall, sin voz apenas.

  
—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

  
—Un brandy. Por favor.

  
Niall asiente y se acerca a la barra. Yo miro por la ventana hacia la puerta principal. Al cabo de un momento, Higgins sale, se sube al Audi y se dirige hacia el Escala… ¿siguiendo a Harry? No lo sé.

  
Niall me planta delante una gran copa de brandy.

  
—Venga, Tommo. Vamos a emborracharnos.

  
Me parece la mejor proposición que me han hecho últimamente. Brindamos, bebo un trago del líquido ardiente y ambarino, y agradezco esa intensa sensación de calor que me evade del espantoso dolor que brota en mi corazón.

  
Es tarde y me siento bastante aturdido. Niall y yo no tenemos llaves para entrar en mi apartamento. Él insiste en acompañarme caminando hasta el Escala, aunque él no se quedará. Ha telefoneado al amigo al que se encontró antes y con el que se tomó una copa, y han quedado que dormirá en su casa.

  
—Así que es aquí donde vive el magnate.

  
Niall silba, impresionado.

  
Asiento.

  
—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? —pregunta.  


—No, tengo que enfrentarme a esto… o simplemente acostarme.

  
—¿Nos vemos mañana?

  
—Sí. Gracias, Niall.

  
Le doy un abrazo.

  
—Todo saldrá bien, Tommo —me susurra al oído.

  
Me suelta y me observa mientras yo me dispongo a entrar en el edificio.

  
—Hasta luego —grita.

  
Yo le dedico una media sonrisa y le hago un gesto de despedida, y después pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor.

  
Salgo del ascensor y entro al piso de Harry. Higgins no me está esperando, lo cual es inusual. Abro la doble puerta y voy hacia el salón. Harry está al teléfono, caminando nervioso junto al piano.

  
—Ya está aquí —espeta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme y cuelga el teléfono—. ¿Dónde coño estabas? —gruñe, pero no se acerca.

  
¿Está enfadado conmigo? ¿Él es el que acaba de pasar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo con su ex novio lunático, y está enfadado conmigo?

  
—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta, consternado.

  
—Un poco.

  
No creía que fuera tan obvio.

  
Gime y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

  
—Te dije que volvieras aquí —dice en voz baja, amenazante—. Son las diez y cuarto. Estaba preocupado por ti.

  
—Fui a tomar una copa, o tres, con Niall, mientras tú atendías a tu ex —le digo entre dientes—. No sabía cuánto tiempo ibas a estar… con él.

  
Entorna los ojos y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, pero se detiene.

  
—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

  
Me encojo de hombros y me miro los dedos.

  
—Lou, ¿qué pasa?

  
Y por primera vez detecto en su voz algo distinto a la ira. ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo?

  
Trago saliva, intentando decidir qué decir.

  
—¿Dónde está Michael?

  
Alzo la mirada hacia él.

  
—En un hospital psiquiátrico de Fremont —dice con expresión escrutadora—. Lou, ¿qué pasa? —Se acerca hasta situarse justo delante de mí—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —musita.

  
Niego con la cabeza.

  
—Yo no soy bueno para ti.

  
—¿Qué? —murmura, y abre los ojos, alarmado—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

  
—Yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas.

  
—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

  
—Solo verte con él… —se me quiebra la voz.

  
—¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Lou. Sino con él. —Inspira profundamente, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Ahora mismo es un chico muy enfermo.

  
—Pero yo lo sentí… lo que teníais juntos.

  
—¿Qué? No.

  
Intenta tocarme y yo retrocedo instintivamente. Deja caer la mano y se me queda mirando. Se le ve atenazado por el pánico.

  
—¿Vas a marcharte? —murmura con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

  
Yo no digo nada mientras intento reordenar el caos de mi mente.

  
—No puedes hacerlo —suplica.

  
—Harry… yo…

  
Lucho por aclarar mis ideas. ¿Qué intento decir? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Dame tiempo.

  
—¡No, no! —dice él.

  
—Yo…

  
Mira con desenfreno alrededor de la estancia buscando… ¿qué? ¿Una inspiración? ¿Una intervención divina? No lo sé.

  
—No puedes irte, Lou. ¡Yo te quiero!

  
—Yo también te quiero, Harry, es solo que…

  
—¡No, no! —dice desesperado, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

  
—Harry…

  
—No —susurra, y en sus ojos muy abiertos brilla el pánico.

  
De repente cae de rodillas ante mí, con la cabeza gacha, y las manos extendidas sobre los muslos. Inspira profundamente y se queda muy quieto.

  
¿Qué?

  
—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

  
Él sigue mirando al suelo, no a mí.

  
—¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —repito con voz estridente. Él no se mueve—. ¡Harry, mírame! —ordeno aterrado.

  
Él levanta la cabeza sin dudarlo, y me mira pasivamente con sus fríos ojos verdes: parece casi sereno… expectante.

  
Dios santo… Harry. El sumiso.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry postrado de rodillas a mis pies, reteniéndome con la firmeza de su mirada verde, es la visión más solemne y escalofriante que he contemplado jamás… más que Michael con su pistola. El leve aturdimiento producido por el alcohol se esfuma al instante, sustituido por una creciente sensación de fatalidad. Palidezco y se me eriza todo el vello.  
  
Inspiro profundamente, conmocionado. No. No, esto es un error, un error muy grave y perturbador.  
  
—Harry, por favor, no hagas esto. Esto no es lo que quiero.  
  
Él sigue mirándome con total pasividad, sin moverse, sin decir nada.  
  
Oh, Dios. Mi pobre Cincuenta. Se me encoge el corazón. ¿Qué demonios le he hecho? Las lágrimas que pugnan por brotar me escuecen en los ojos.  
  
—¿Por qué haces esto? Háblame —musito.  
  
Él parpadea una vez.  
  
—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —dice en voz baja, inexpresiva, y el hecho de que hable me alivia momentáneamente, pero así no…  
  
No. ¡No!  
  
Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y de repente me resulta insoportable verle en la misma posición postrada que la de esa criatura patética que era Michael. La imagen de un hombre poderoso, que en realidad sigue siendo un muchacho, que sufrió terribles abusos y malos tratos, que se considera indigno del amor de su familia perfecta y de su mucho menos perfecto novio… mi chico perdido… La imagen es desgarradora.  
  
Compasión, vacío, desesperación, todo eso inunda mi corazón, y siento una angustia asfixiante. Voy a tener que luchar para recuperarle, para recuperar a mi Cincuenta.  
  
Imaginarme ejerciendo la dominación sobre alguien me resulta atroz. Imaginarme ejerciendo la dominación sobre Harry es sencillamente repugnante. Eso me convertiría en alguien como ella: la mujer que le hizo esto a él.  
  
Al pensar en eso, me estremezco y contengo la bilis que siento subir por mi garganta. Es inconcebible que yo haga eso. Es inconcebible que desee eso.  
  
A medida que se me aclaran las ideas, veo cuál es el único camino: sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, caigo de rodillas frente a él.  
  
Siento la madera dura contra mis espinillas, y me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Así, ambos somos iguales. Estamos al mismo nivel. Este es el único modo de recuperarle.  
  
Él abre los ojos imperceptiblemente cuando alzo la vista y le miro, pero, aparte de eso, ni su expresión ni su postura cambian.  
  
—Harry, no tienes por qué hacer esto —suplico—. Yo no voy a dejarte. Te lo he dicho y te lo he repetido cientos de veces. No te dejaré. Todo esto que ha pasado… es abrumador. Lo único que necesito es tiempo para pensar… tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué siempre te pones en lo peor?  
  
Se me encoge nuevamente el corazón, porque sé la razón: porque es inseguro, y está lleno de odio hacia sí mismo.  
  
Las palabras de Caroline vuelven a resonar en mi mente: «¿Sabe él lo negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los aspectos?».  
  
Oh, Harry. El miedo atenaza de nuevo mi corazón y empiezo a balbucear:  
  
—Iba a sugerir que esta noche volvería a mi apartamento. Nunca me dejas tiempo… tiempo para pensar las cosas. —Rompo a sollozar, y en su cara aparece la levísima sombra de un gesto de disgusto—. Simplemente tiempo para pensar. Nosotros apenas nos conocemos, y toda esa carga que tú llevas encima… yo necesito… necesito tiempo para analizarla. Y ahora que Michael está… bueno, lo que sea que esté… que ya no anda por ahí y ya no es un peligro… pensé… pensé…  
  
Se me quiebra la voz y le miro fijamente. Él me observa intensamente y creo que me está escuchando.  
  
—Verte con Michael… —Cierro los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo de verle interactuando con su antiguo sumiso—… me ha impactado terriblemente. Por un momento he atisbado cómo había sido tu vida… y… —Bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Mis mejillas siguen inundadas de lágrimas—. Todo esto es porque siento que yo no soy suficiente para ti. He comprendido cómo era tu vida, y tengo mucho miedo de que termines aburriéndote de mí y entonces me dejes… y yo acabe siendo como Michael… una sombra. Porque yo te quiero, Harry, y si me dejas, será como si el mundo perdiera la luz. Y me quedaré a oscuras. Yo no quiero dejarte. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que tú me dejes…  
  
Mientras le digo todo eso, con la esperanza de que me escuche, me doy cuenta de cuál es mi verdadero problema. Simplemente no entiendo por qué le gusto. Nunca he entendido por qué le gusto.  
  
—No entiendo por qué te parezco atractivo —murmuro—. Tú eres… bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy… —Me encojo de hombros y le miro—. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tú eres hermoso y sexy y triunfador y bueno y amable y cariñoso… todas esas cosas… y yo no. Y yo no puedo hacer las cosas que a ti te gusta hacer. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas. ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz conmigo? —Mi voz se convierte en un susurro que expresa mis más oscuros miedos—. Nunca he entendido qué ves en mí. Y verte con él no ha hecho más que confirmarlo.  
  
Sollozo y me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, contemplando su expresión impasible.  
  
Oh, es tan exasperante. ¡Habla conmigo, maldita sea!  
  
—¿Vas a quedarte aquí arrodillado toda la noche? Porque yo haré lo mismo —le espeto con cierta dureza.  
  
Creo que suaviza el gesto… incluso parece vagamente divertido. Pero es muy difícil saberlo.  
  
Podría acercarme y tocarle, pero eso sería abusar de forma flagrante de la posición en la que él me ha colocado. Yo no quiero eso, pero no sé qué quiere él, o qué intenta decirme. Simplemente no lo entiendo.  
  
—Harry, por favor, por favor… háblame —le ruego, mientras retuerzo las manos sobre el regazo.  
  
Aunque estoy incómodo sobre mis rodillas, sigo postrado, mirando esos ojos verdes, serios, preciosos, y espero.  
  
Y espero.  
  
Y espero.  
  
—Por favor —suplico una vez más.  
  
De pronto, su intensa mirada se oscurece y parpadea.  
  
—Estaba tan asustado —murmura.  
  
¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Mi subconsciente vuelve a recostarse en su butaca, suspirando de alivio, y se bebe un buen trago de ginebra.  
  
¡Está hablando! La gratitud me invade y trago saliva intentando contener la emoción y las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a brotar.  
  
Su voz es tenue y suave.  
  
—Cuando vi llegar a Niall, supe que otra persona te había dejado entrar en tu apartamento. Higgins y yo bajamos del coche de un salto. Sabíamos que se trataba de él, y verle allí de ese modo, contigo… y armado. Creo que me sentí morir. Lou, alguien te estaba amenazando… era la confirmación de mis peores miedos. Estaba tan enfurecido con él, contigo, con Higgins, conmigo mismo…  
  
Menea la cabeza, expresando su angustia.  
  
—No podía saber lo desequilibrado que estaba. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. —Se calla y frunce el ceño—. Y entonces me dio una pista: parecía muy arrepentido. Y así supe qué tenía que hacer.  
  
Se detiene y me mira, intentando sopesar mi reacción.  
  
—Sigue —susurro.  
  
Él traga saliva.  
  
—Verle en ese estado, saber que yo podía tener algo que ver con su crisis nerviosa… —Cierra los ojos otra vez—. Michael fue siempre tan travieso y vivaz…  
  
Tiembla e inspira con dificultad, como si sollozara. Es una tortura escuchar todo esto, pero permanezco de rodillas, atento, embebido en su relato.  
  
—Podría haberte hecho daño. Y habría sido culpa mía.  
  
Sus ojos se apagan, paralizados por el horror, y se queda de nuevo en silencio.  
  
—Pero no fue así —susurro—, y tú no eras responsable de que estuviera en ese estado, Harry.  
  
Le miro fijamente, animándole a continuar.  
  
Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme, y quizá también a Michael, porque también se preocupa por él. Pero ¿hasta qué punto se preocupa por él? No dejo de plantearme esa incómoda pregunta. Él dice que me quiere, pero me echó de mi propio apartamento con mucha brusquedad.  
  
—Yo solo quería que te fueras —murmura, con su extraordinaria capacidad para leer mis pensamientos—. Quería alejarte del peligro y… tú… no… te ibas —dice entre dientes, y su exasperación es palpable.  
  
Me mira intensamente.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson, eres el hombre más tozudo que conozco.  
  
Cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, como si no diera crédito.  
  
Oh, ha vuelto. Aliviado, lanzo un largo y profundo suspiro.  
  
Él abre los ojos de nuevo, y su expresión es triste y desamparada… sincera.  
  
—¿No pensabas dejarme? —pregunta.  
  
—¡No!  
  
Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando los abre, veo su dolor y su angustia.  
  
—Pensé… —Se calla—. Este soy yo, Lou. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mío de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Harry, y verte así es… —Me falta el aire y vuelven a brotar las lágrimas—. Pensé que te había destrozado.  
  
—¿Destrozado? ¿A mí? Oh, no, Lou. Todo lo contrario. —Se acerca y me coge la mano—. Tú eres mi tabla de salvación —susurra, y me besa los nudillos antes de apoyar su palma contra la mía.  
  
Con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, tira suavemente de mi mano y la coloca sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón… en la zona prohibida. Se le acelera la respiración. Su corazón late desbocado, retumbando bajo mis dedos. No aparta los ojos de mí; su mandíbula está tensa, los dientes apretados.  
  
Yo jadeo. ¡Oh, mi Cincuenta! Está permitiendo que le toque. Y es como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se hubiera volatilizado… desaparecido. Noto el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos, y el ritmo de mis latidos aumenta para acompasarse al suyo.  
  
Me suelta la mano, dejándola posada sobre su corazón. Flexiono ligeramente los dedos y siento la calidez de su piel bajo la liviana tela de la camisa. Está conteniendo la respiración. No puedo soportarlo. Y retiro la mano.  
  
—No —dice inmediatamente, y vuelve a poner su mano sobre la mía, presionando con sus dedos los míos—. No.  
  
Incitado por esas dos palabras, me deslizo por el suelo hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocan, y levanto la otra mano con cautela para que sepa exactamente qué me dispongo a hacer. Él abre más los ojos, pero no me detiene.  
  
Empiezo a desabrocharle con delicadeza los botones de la camisa. Con una mano es difícil. Flexiono los dedos que están bajo los suyos y él me suelta, y me permite usar ambas manos para desabotonarle la prenda. No dejo de mirarle a los ojos mientras le abro la camisa, y su torso queda a la vista.  
  
Él traga saliva, separa los labios y se le acelera la respiración, y noto que su pánico aumenta, pero no se aparta. ¿Sigue actuando como un sumiso? No tengo ni idea.  
  
¿Debo hacer esto? No quiero hacerle daño, ni física ni mentalmente. Verle así, ofreciéndose por completo a mí, ha sido un toque de atención.  
  
Alargo la mano y la dejo suspendida sobre su pecho, y le miro… pidiéndole permiso. Él inclina la cabeza a un lado muy sutilmente, armándose de valor ante mi inminente caricia. Emana tensión, pero esta vez no es ira… es miedo.  
  
Vacilo. ¿De verdad puedo hacerle esto?  
  
—Sí —musita… otra vez con esa singular capacidad de responder a mis preguntas no formuladas.  
  
Extiendo los dedos sobre las golondrinas tatuadas de su pecho y los hago descender con ternura sobre el esternón. Él cierra los ojos, y contrae el rostro como si sintiera un dolor insufrible. No puedo soportar verlo, de manera que aparto los dedos inmediatamente, pero él me sujeta la mano al instante y la vuelve a posar con firmeza sobre su torso desnudo. Cuando le toco con la palma de la mano, se le eriza la piel.  
  
—No —dice, con la voz quebrada—. Lo necesito.  
  
Aprieta los ojos con más fuerza. Esto debe de ser una tortura para él. Es un auténtico suplicio verle. Le acaricio con los dedos el pecho y el corazón, con mucho cuidado, maravillado con su tacto, aterrorizado de que esto sea ir demasiado lejos.  
  
Abre sus ojos verdes, que me fulminan, ardientes.  
  
Dios santo. Es una mirada salvaje, abrasadora, intensísima, y respira entrecortadamente. Hace que me hierva la sangre y me estremezca.  
  
No me ha detenido, de manera que vuelvo a pasarle los dedos sobre el pecho y sus labios se entreabren. Jadea, y no sé si es por miedo o por algo más.  
  
Hace tanto tiempo que ansío besarle ahí, que me inclino sobre las rodillas y le sostengo la mirada durante un momento, dejando perfectamente claras mis intenciones. Luego me acerco y poso un tierno beso sobre su corazón, y siento la calidez y el dulce aroma de su piel en mis labios.  
  
Su ahogado gemido me conmueve tanto que vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones, temiendo lo que veré en su rostro. Él ha cerrado los ojos con firmeza, pero no se ha movido.  
  
—Otra vez —susurra, y me inclino nuevamente sobre su torso, esta vez para besarle una de las cicatrices.  
  
Jadea, y le beso otra, y otra. Gruñe con fuerza, y de pronto sus brazos me rodean y me agarra el pelo, y me levanta la cabeza con mucha brusquedad hasta que mis labios se unen a su boca insistente. Y nos besamos, y yo enredo los dedos en su cabello.  
  
—Oh, Lou—suspira, y se inclina y me tumba en el suelo, y ahora estoy debajo de él.  
  
Deslizo mis manos en torno a su hermoso rostro y, en ese momento, noto sus lágrimas.  
  
Está llorando… no. ¡No!  
  
—Harry, por favor, no llores. He sido sincero cuando te he dicho que nunca te dejaré. De verdad. Si te he dado una impresión equivocada, lo siento… por favor, por favor, perdóname. Te quiero. Siempre te querré.  
  
Se cierne sobre mí y me mira con una expresión llena de dolor.  
  
—¿De qué se trata?  
  
Abre todavía más los ojos.  
  
—¿Cuál es este secreto que te hace pensar que saldré corriendo para no volver? ¿Qué hace que estés tan convencido de que te dejaré? —suplico con voz trémula—. Dímelo, Harry, por favor…  
  
Él se incorpora y se sienta, esta vez con las piernas cruzadas, y yo hago lo mismo con las mías extendidas. Me pregunto vagamente si no podríamos levantarnos del suelo, pero no quiero interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos. Por fin va a confiar en mí.  
  
Baja los ojos hacia mí y parece absolutamente desolado. Oh, Dios… esto es grave.  
  
—Lou…  
  
Hace una pausa, buscando las palabras con gesto de dolor… ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
  
Inspira profundamente y traga saliva.  
  
—Soy un sádico, Lou. Me gusta azotar a jovencitos y jovencitas menudos como tú, porque todos os parecéis a la puta adicta al crack… mi madre biológica. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar por qué.  
  
Lo suelta de golpe, como si llevara días y días madurando esa declaración en la cabeza y estuviera desesperado por librarse de ella.  
  
Mi mundo se detiene. Oh, no.  
  
Esto no es lo que esperaba. Esto es malo. Realmente malo. Le miro, intentando entender las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Esto explica por qué todos nos parecemos.  
  
Lo primero que pienso es que Michael tenía razón: «El Amo es oscuro».  
  
Recuerdo la primera conversación que tuve con él sobre sus tendencias, cuando estábamos en el cuarto rojo del dolor.  
  
—Tú dijiste que no eras un sádico —musito, en un desesperado intento por comprenderle… por encontrar alguna excusa que le justifique.  
  
—No, yo dije que era un Amo. Si te mentí fue por omisión. Lo siento.  
  
Baja la vista por un instante a sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas.  
  
Creo que está avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado por haberme mentido? ¿O por lo que es?  
  
—Cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, yo tenía en mente que la relación entre ambos sería muy distinta —murmura.  
  
Y su mirada deja claro que está aterrado.  
  
Entonces caigo de golpe en la cuenta. Si es un sádico, necesita realmente todo eso de los azotes y los castigos. Por Dios, no. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
—Así que es verdad —susurro, alzando la vista hacia él—. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas.  
  
Eso es… eso significa que realmente somos incompatibles.  
  
El mundo se abre bajo mis pies, todo se desmorona a mi alrededor mientras el pánico atenaza mi garganta. Se acabó. No podemos seguir con esto.  
  
Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—No, no, no, Lou. Sí que puedes. Tú me das lo que yo necesito. —Aprieta los puños—. Créeme, por favor —murmura, y sus palabras suenan como una plegaria apasionada.  
  
—Ya no sé qué creer, Harry. Todo esto es demasiado complicado —murmuro, y siento escozor y dolor en la garganta, ahogada por las lágrimas que no derramo.  
  
Cuando vuelve a mirarme, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de luz.  
  
—Lou, créeme. Cuando te castigué y después me abandonaste, mi forma de ver el mundo cambió. Cuando dije que haría lo que fuera para no volver a sentirme así jamás, no hablaba en broma. —Me observa angustiado, suplicante—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue como una revelación. Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y fue como si hubiera enterrado parte de mi pasado… o como si tú lo hubieras hecho por mí, no lo sé. Es algo que el doctor Atkin y yo seguimos analizando a fondo.  
  
Oh. Una chispa de esperanza prende en mi corazón. Quizá lo nuestro pueda funcionar. Yo quiero que funcione. ¿Lo quiero de verdad?  
  
—¿Qué intentas decirme? —musito.  
  
—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no necesito nada de todo eso. Ahora no.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
—Simplemente lo sé. La idea de hacerte daño… de cualquier manera… me resulta abominable.  
  
—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con las reglas y los azotes y todo eso del sexo pervertido?  
  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo y casi sonríe, pero al final suspira con pesar.  
  
—Estoy hablando del rollo más duro, Louis. Deberías ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con una vara o un látigo.  
  
Abro la boca, estupefacto.  
  
—Prefiero no verlo.  
  
—Lo sé. Si a ti te apeteciera hacer eso, entonces vale… pero tú no quieres, y lo entiendo. Yo no puedo practicar todo eso si tú no quieres. Ya te lo dije una vez, tú tienes todo el poder. Y ahora, desde que has vuelto, no siento esa compulsión en absoluto.  
  
Le miro boquiabierto durante un momento, e intento digerir todo lo que ha dicho.  
  
—Pero cuando nos conocimos sí querías eso, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, sin duda.  
  
—¿Cómo puede ser que la compulsión desaparezca así sin más, Harry? ¿Como si yo fuera una especie de panacea y tú ya estuvieras… no se me ocurre una palabra mejor… curado? No lo entiendo.  
  
Él vuelve a suspirar.  
  
—Yo no diría «curado»… ¿No me crees?  
  
—Simplemente me parece… increíble. Que es distinto.  
  
—Si no me hubieras dejado, probablemente no me sentiría así. Abandonarme fue lo mejor que has hecho nunca… por nosotros. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de cuánto te quiero, solo a ti, y soy sincero cuando digo que quiero que seas mío de la forma en que pueda tenerte.  
  
Le miro fijamente. ¿Puedo creerme lo que dice? La cabeza me duele solo de intentar aclararme las ideas, y en el fondo me siento muy… aturdido.  
  
—Aún sigues aquí. Creía que a estas alturas ya habrías salido huyendo —susurra.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Porque podía pensar que eres un psicópata que azotas y follas a gente que se parece a tu madre? ¿Por qué habrías de tener esa impresión? —digo entre dientes, con agresividad.  
  
Él palidece ante la dureza de mis palabras.  
  
—Bueno, yo no lo habría dicho de ese modo, pero sí —dice, con los ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido.  
  
Al ver su expresión seria, me arrepiento de mi arrebato y frunzo el ceño sintiendo una punzada de culpa.  
  
Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? Le observo y parece arrepentido, sincero… parece mi Cincuenta.  
  
Y, de pronto, recuerdo la fotografía que había en su dormitorio de infancia, y en ese momento comprendo por qué la mujer que aparecía en ella me resultaba tan familiar. Se parecía a él. Debía de ser su madre biológica.  
  
Me viene a la mente su comentario desdeñoso: «Nadie importante…». Ella es la responsable de todo esto… y yo me parezco a ella… ¡Maldita sea!  
  
Harry se me queda mirando con crudeza, y sé que está esperando mi próximo movimiento. Parece sincero. Ha dicho que me quiere, pero estoy francamente confuso.  
  
Esto es muy difícil. Me ha tranquilizado sobre Michael, pero ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que él era capaz de proporcionarle aquello que le da placer. Y esa idea me resulta terriblemente desagradable y agotadora.  
  
—Harry, estoy exhausto. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Quiero irme a la cama.  
  
Él parpadea, sorprendido.  
  
—¿No te marchas?  
  
—¿Quieres que me marche?  
  
—¡No! Creí que me dejarías en cuanto lo supieras.  
  
Acuden a mi mente todas las veces que ha dicho que le dejaría en cuanto conociera su secreto más oscuro… y ahora ya lo sé. Maldita sea… El Amo es oscuro.  
  
¿Debería marcharme? Ya le dejé una vez, y eso estuvo a punto de destrozarme… a mí, y también a él. Le amo. De eso no tengo duda, a pesar de lo que me ha revelado.  
  
—No me dejes —susurra.  
  
—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! —grito, y es catártico.  
  
Ya está. Lo he dicho. No voy a dejarle.  
  
—¿De verdad? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que no voy a salir corriendo? ¿Qué puedo decir?  
  
Me mira fijamente, expresando de nuevo todo su miedo y su angustia. Traga saliva.  
  
—Puedes hacer una cosa.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Cásate conmigo —susurra.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Realmente acaba de…?  
  
Mi mundo se detiene por segunda vez en menos de media hora.  
  
Dios mío. Me quedo mirando estupefacto a ese hombre profundamente herido al que amo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.  
  
¿Matrimonio? ¿Me ha propuesto matrimonio? ¿Está de broma? No puedo evitarlo: una risita tonta, nerviosa, de incredulidad, brota desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que se convierta en una estruendosa carcajada histérica, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Me tumbo de espaldas en el suelo y me rindo a ese incontrolable ataque de risa, riéndome como si no me hubiera reído nunca, con unas carcajadas tremendas, curativas, catárticas.  
  
Y durante un momento estoy completamente solo, observando desde lo alto esta situación absurda: un hombre presa de un ataque de risa junto a otro guapísimo con problemas emocionales. Y cuando mi risa me hace derramar lágrimas abrasadoras, me tapo los ojos con el brazo. No, no… esto es demasiado.  
  
Cuando la histeria remite, Harry me aparta el brazo de la cara con delicadeza. Yo levanto la vista y le miro.  
  
Él se inclina sobre mí. En su boca se dibuja la ironía, pero sus ojos verdes arden, quizá dolidos. Oh, no.  
  
Me seca cuidadosamente con los nudillos una lágrima extraviada.  
  
—¿Mi proposición le hace gracia, señor Tomlinson?  
  
¡Oh, Cincuenta! Alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, deleitándome en el tacto de su piel bajo mis dedos. Dios, amo a este hombre.  
  
—Señor Styles… Harry. Tu sentido de la oportunidad es sin duda…  
  
Cuando me fallan las palabras, le miro.  
  
Él sonríe, pero las arrugas en torno a sus ojos revelan su consternación. La situación se torna grave.  
  
—Eso me ha dolido en el alma, Lou. ¿Te casarás conmigo?  
  
Me siento, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y me inclino sobre él. Miro fijamente su adorable rostro.  
  
—Harry, me he encontrado al loco de tu ex con una pistola, me han echado de mi propio apartamento, me ha caído encima la bomba Cincuenta…  
  
Él abre la boca para hablar, pero yo levanto una mano. Y, obedientemente, la cierra.  
  
—Acabas de revelarme una información sobre ti mismo que, francamente, resulta bastante impactante, y ahora me has pedido que me case contigo.  
  
Él mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si analizara los hechos. Parece divertido. Gracias a Dios.  
  
—Sí, creo que es un resumen bastante adecuado de la situación —dice con sequedad.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó con lo de aplazar la gratificación?  
  
—Lo he superado, y ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. _Carpe diem_ , Lou —susurra.  
  
—Mira, Harry, hace muy poco que te conozco y necesito saber mucho más de ti. He bebido demasiado, estoy hambriento y cansado y quiero irme a la cama. Tengo que considerar tu proposición, del mismo modo que consideré el contrato que me ofreciste. Y además —aprieto los labios para expresar contrariedad, pero también para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente—, no ha sido la propuesta más romántica del mundo.  
  
Él inclina la cabeza a un lado y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.  
  
—Buena puntualización, como siempre, señor Tomlinson —afirma con un deje de alivio en la voz—. ¿O sea que esto es un no?  
  
Suspiro.  
  
—No, señor Styles, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Haces esto únicamente porque estás asustado y no confías en mí.  
  
—No, hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.  
  
Oh. Noto un pálpito en el corazón y siento que me derrito por dentro. ¿Cómo es capaz, en medio de las más extrañas situaciones, de decir cosas tan románticas? Abro la boca, sin dar crédito.  
  
—Nunca creí que esto pudiera sucederme a mí —continúa, y su expresión irradia pura sinceridad.  
  
Yo le miro boquiabierto, buscando las palabras apropiadas.  
  
—¿Puedo pensármelo… por favor? ¿Y pensar en todo el resto de las cosas que han pasado hoy? ¿En lo que acabas de decirme? Tú me pediste paciencia y fe. Bien, pues yo te pido lo mismo, Styles. Ahora las necesito yo.  
  
Sus ojos buscan los míos y, al cabo de un momento, se inclina y me peina un mechón del flequillo hacia la derecha.  
  
—Eso puedo soportarlo. —Me besa fugazmente en los labios—. Así que no he sido muy romántico, ¿eh? —Arquea las cejas, y yo hago un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza—. ¿Flores y corazones? —pregunta bajito.  
  
Asiento y me sonríe vagamente.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—No has comido —dice con mirada gélida y la mandíbula tensa.  
  
—No, no he comido. —Vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones y le miro tranquilamente—. Que me echaran de mi apartamento, después de ver a mi novio interactuando íntimamente con uno de sus antiguos sumisos, me quitó bastante el apetito.  
  
Harry sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie ágilmente. Ah, por fin podemos levantarnos del suelo. Me tiende la mano.  
  
—Deja que te prepare algo de comer —dice.  
  
—¿No podemos irnos a la cama sin más? —musito con aire fatigado al darle la mano.  
  
Él me ayuda a levantarme. Estoy entumecido. Baja la vista y me mira con dulzura.  
  
—No, tienes que comer. Vamos. —El dominante Harry ha vuelto, lo cual resulta un alivio.  
  
Me lleva a un taburete de la barra en la zona de la cocina, y luego se acerca a la nevera. Consulto el reloj: son casi las once y media, y tengo que levantarme pronto para ir a trabajar.  
  
—Harry, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.  
  
Él no hace caso y rebusca en el enorme frigorífico.  
  
—¿Queso? —pregunta.  
  
—A esta hora, no.  
  
—¿Galletitas saladas?  
  
—¿De la nevera? No —replico.  
  
Él se da la vuelta y me sonríe.  
  
—¿No te gustan las galletitas saladas?  
  
—A las once y media no, Harry. Me voy a la cama. Tú si quieres puedes pasarte el resto de la noche rebuscando en la nevera. Yo estoy cansado, y he tenido un día de lo más intenso. Un día que me gustaría olvidar.  
  
Bajo del taburete y él me pone mala cara, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Quiero irme a la cama; estoy exhausto.  
  
—¿Macarrones con queso?  
  
Levanta un bol pequeño tapado con papel de aluminio, con una expresión esperanzada que resulta entrañable.  
  
—¿A ti te gustan los macarrones con queso? —pregunto.  
  
Él asiente entusiasmado, y se me derrite el corazón. De pronto parece muy joven. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? A Harry Styles le gusta la comida de menú infantil.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta esperanzado.  
  
Soy incapaz de resistirme a él, y además tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Asiento y le dedico una débil sonrisa. Su cara de satisfacción resulta fascinante. Retira el papel de aluminio del bol y lo mete en el microondas. Vuelvo a sentarme en el taburete y contemplo la hermosa estampa del señor Styles —el hombre que quiere casarse conmigo— moviéndose con elegante soltura por su cocina.  
  
—¿Así que sabes utilizar el microondas? —le digo en un suave tono burlón.  
  
—Suelo ser capaz de cocinar algo, siempre que venga envasado. Con lo que tengo problemas es con la comida de verdad.  
  
No puedo creer que este sea el mismo hombre que estaba de rodillas ante mí hace menos de media hora. Es su carácter voluble habitual. Coloca platos, cubiertos y manteles individuales sobre la barra del desayuno.  
  
—Es muy tarde —comento.  
  
—No vayas a trabajar mañana.  
  
—He de ir a trabajar mañana. Mi jefe se marcha a Nueva York.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Quieres ir allí este fin de semana?  
  
—He consultado la predicción del tiempo y parece que va a llover —digo negando con la cabeza.  
  
—Ah. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
  
El timbre del microondas anuncia que nuestra cena ya está caliente.  
  
—Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es vivir el día a día. Todas estas emociones son… agotadoras.  
  
Levanto una ceja y le miro, cosa que él ignora prudentemente.  
  
Harry deja el bol blanco entre nuestros platos y se sienta a mi lado. Parece absorto en sus pensamientos, distraído. Yo sirvo los macarrones para ambos. Huelen divinamente y se me hace la boca agua ante la expectativa. Estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
—Siento lo de Michael —murmura.  
  
—¿Por qué lo sientes?  
  
Mmm, los macarrones saben tan bien como huelen. Y mi estómago lo agradece.  
  
—Para ti debe de haber sido un impacto terrible encontrártelo en tu apartamento. Higgins lo había registrado antes personalmente. Está muy disgustado.  
  
—Yo no culpo a Higgins.  
  
—Yo tampoco. Ha estado buscándote.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?  
  
—Yo no sabía dónde estabas. Te dejaste la bolsa, el teléfono. Ni siquiera podía localizarte. ¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunta.  
  
Habla con mucha suavidad, pero en sus palabras subyace una carga ominosa.  
  
—Niall y yo fuimos a un bar de la acera de enfrente. Para que yo pudiera ver lo que ocurría, simplemente.  
  
—Ya.  
  
La atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado de forma muy sutil. Ya no es tan liviana.  
  
Ah, muy bien, de acuerdo… yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Así que esta voy a devolvértela, Cincuenta. Y tratando de sonar despreocupado, queriendo satisfacer la curiosidad que me corroe pero temeroso de la respuesta, le pregunto:  
  
—¿Y qué hiciste con Michael en el apartamento?  
  
Levanto la vista, le miro, y él deja suspendido en el aire el tenedor con los macarrones. Oh, no, esto no presagia nada bueno.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
Se me forma un nudo en el estómago y de golpe se me quita el apetito.  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad? La voz de mi conciencia ha tirado al suelo la botella de ginebra y se ha incorporado muy erguido en su butaca, mirándome horrorizado.  
  
Harry vacila y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.  
  
—Hablamos, y luego lo bañé. —Su voz suena ronca, y, al ver que no reacciono, se apresura a continuar—: Y lo vestí con ropa tuya. Espero que no te importe. Pero es que estaba mugriento.  
  
Por Dios santo. ¿Lo bañó?  
  
Qué gesto tan extraño e inapropiado… La cabeza me da vueltas y miro fijamente los macarrones que no me he comido. Y ahora esa imagen me produce náuseas.  
  
Intenta racionalizarlo, me aconseja la voz de mi conciencia. Aunque la parte serena e intelectual de mi cerebro sabe que lo hizo simplemente porque estaba sucio, me resulta demasiado duro. Mi ser frágil y celoso no es capaz de soportarlo.  
  
De pronto tengo ganas de llorar: no de sucumbir a ese llanto que surca con decoro mis mejillas, sino a ese otro que aúlla a la luna. Inspiro profundamente para reprimir el impulso, pero esas lágrimas y esos sollozos reprimidos me arden en la garganta.  
  
—No podía hacer otra cosa, Lou —dice él en voz baja.  
  
—¿Todavía sientes algo por él?  
  
—¡No! —contesta horrorizado, y cierra los ojos con expresión de angustia.  
  
Yo aparto la mirada y la bajo otra vez a mi nauseabunda comida. No soy capaz de mirarle.  
  
—Verle así… tan distinto, tan destrozado. Le atendí, como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona.  
  
Se encoge de hombros como para librarse de un recuerdo desagradable. Vaya, ¿y encima espera que le compadezca?  
  
—Lou, mírame.  
  
No puedo. Sé que si lo hago, me echaré a llorar. No puedo digerir todo esto. Soy como un depósito rebosante de gasolina, lleno, desbordado. Ya no hay espacio para más. Sencillamente no puedo soportar más toda esta angustia. Si lo intento, arderé y explotaré y será muy desagradable. ¡Dios!  
  
La imagen aparece en mi mente: Harry ocupándose de un modo tan íntimo de su antiguo sumiso. Bañándolo, por Dios santo… desnudo. Un estremecimiento de dolor recorre mi cuerpo.  
  
—Lou.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—No pienses en eso. No significa nada. Fue como cuidar de un niño, un niño herido, destrozado —musita.  
  
¿Qué demonios sabrá él de cuidar niños? Ese era un chico con el que tuvo una relación sexual devastadora y perversa.  
  
Ay, esto duele… Respiro firme y profundamente. O tal vez se refiera a sí mismo. Él es el niño destrozado. Eso tiene más lógica… o quizá no tenga la menor lógica. Oh, todo esto es tan terriblemente complicado, y de pronto me siento exhausto. Necesito dormir.  
  
—¿Lou?  
  
Me levanto, llevo mi plato al fregadero y tiro los restos de comida a la basura.  
  
—Lou, por favor.  
  
Doy media vuelta y le miro.  
  
—¡Basta ya, Harry! ¡Basta ya de «Lou, por favor»! —le grito, y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas—. Ya he tenido bastante de toda esa mierda por hoy. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado física y emocionalmente. Déjame.  
  
Giro sobre mis talones y prácticamente echo a correr hacia el dormitorio, llevándome conmigo el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos mirándome atónitos. Es agradable saber que yo también soy capaz de perturbarle. Me desvisto en un santiamén, y después de rebuscar en su cómoda, saco una de sus camisetas y me dirijo al baño.  
  
Me observo en el espejo y apenas reconozco al chico demacrado de mejillas enrojecidas y ojos irritados que me devuelve la mirada, y esa imagen me supera. Me derrumbo en el suelo y sucumbo a esa abrumadora emoción que ya no puedo contener, estallando en tremendos sollozos que me desgarran el pecho, y dejando por fin que las lágrimas se desborden libremente.


	15. Chapter 15

—Eh… —dice Harry con ternura, y me abraza—. Por favor, Lou, no llores, por favor —suplica.  
  
Está en el suelo del baño, y yo en su regazo. Le rodeo con los brazos y lloro pegado a su cuello. Él susurra bajito junto a mi pelo y me acaricia suavemente la espalda, la cabeza.  
  
—Lo siento, Boo —murmura.  
  
Finalmente, cuando ya no me quedan lágrimas, Harry se levanta cogiéndome en brazos, me lleva a su habitación y me tumba sobre la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos le tengo a mi lado y las luces están apagadas. Me rodea entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, y por fin me sumo en un sueño oscuro y agitado.  


  
Me despierto de golpe. Tengo la cabeza embotada y demasiado calor. Harry está aferrado a mí como la hiedra. Gruñe suavemente en sueños mientras me libero de sus brazos, pero no se despierta. Me incorporo y echo un vistazo al despertador. Son las tres de la madrugada. Necesito un analgésico y beber algo. Saco las piernas de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina.  
  
Encuentro un envase de zumo de naranja en la nevera y me sirvo un vaso. Mmm… está delicioso, y el embotamiento mental desaparece al instante. Rebusco en los cajones de la cocina algún calmante y al final doy con una caja de plástico llena de medicamentos. Me tomo dos analgésicos y me sirvo otro vaso de zumo de naranja.  
  
Me acerco a la enorme pared acristalada y contemplo cómo duerme Seattle. Las luces brillan y parpadean a los pies del castillo de Harry en el cielo, ¿o debería decir fortaleza? Presiono la frente contra el frío cristal, y siento cierto alivio. Tengo tanto en lo que pensar después de todas las revelaciones de ayer. Apoyo la espalda en el vidrio y me deslizo hasta el suelo. El salón en penumbra se ve inmenso y tenebroso, con la única luz procedente de las tres lámparas suspendidas sobre la isla de la cocina.  
  
¿Podría vivir aquí, casado con Harry? ¿Después de todo lo que él ha hecho entre estas paredes? ¿Con toda esa carga de su pasado que alberga este lugar?   
  
Matrimonio… Resulta algo casi inconcebible y totalmente inesperado. Pero también es verdad que todo lo referido a Harry es inesperado. Y, ante esa evidencia, aparece en mis labios una sonrisa irónica. Harry Styles, esperar lo inesperado… las cincuenta sombras de una existencia destrozada.  
  
Mi sonrisa desaparece. Me parezco a su madre. Eso me duele en lo más profundo, y repentinamente me quedo sin aire en los pulmones. Todos nos parecemos a su madre.  
  
¿Cómo demonios voy a actuar después de conocer este pequeño secreto? No me extraña que no quisiera decírmelo. Pero la verdad es que él no puede acordarse mucho de su madre. Me pregunto una vez más si debería hablar con el doctor Atkin. ¿Me lo permitiría Harry? Quizá él podría ayudarme a llenar ciertas lagunas.  
  
Sacudo la cabeza. Me siento exhausto emocionalmente, pero disfruto de la tranquila serenidad del salón y de sus preciosas obras de arte; frías y austeras, pero con un estilo propio, también hermosas en la penumbra y seguramente valiosísimas. ¿Podría yo vivir aquí? ¿En lo bueno y en lo malo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, y lanzo un profundo y reparador suspiro.  
  
La apacible tranquilidad del momento se ve interrumpida por un grito visceral y primitivo que me eriza el vello y pone en alerta todo mi cuerpo. ¡Harry! ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué ha pasado? Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo hacia el dormitorio antes de que el eco de ese sonido horrible se haya desvanecido; mi corazón palpita aterrado.  
  
Pulso uno de los interruptores y se enciende la lámpara de la mesita de Harry. Está debatiéndose frenéticamente en la cama, retorciéndose de angustia. ¡No! Vuelve a gritar, y ese sonido devastador y espeluznante me desgarra de nuevo.  
  
Mierda… ¡una pesadilla!  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Me inclino sobre él, le sujeto por los hombros y le zarandeo para que despierte. Él abre los ojos, y son salvajes y ausentes, y examinan rápidamente la habitación vacía y luego vuelven a posarse en mí.  
  
—Te fuiste, te fuiste, deberías haberte ido —balbucea, y la mirada desmesurada de sus ojos, exageradamente abiertos, se convierte en acusatoria; parece tan perdido que se me parte el corazón. Pobre Cincuenta…  
  
—Estoy aquí. —Me siento en la cama, a su lado—. Estoy aquí —murmuro en voz baja, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarle.  
  
Me acerco y le apoyo la palma de la mano en un lado de la cara, intentando calmarle.  
  
—Te habías ido —susurra presuroso.  
  
Sigue teniendo los ojos salvajes y asustados, pero se va serenando poco a poco.  
  
—He ido a buscar algo de beber. Tenía sed.  
  
Cierra los ojos y se frota la cara. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos parece muy desolado.  
  
—Estás aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios.  
  
Se acerca a mí y me sujeta con fuerza, y vuelve a tumbarme en la cama, a su lado.  
  
—Solo he ido a buscar algo de beber —murmuro.  
  
Oh, puedo sentir la intensidad de su miedo… Tiene la camiseta empapada en sudor, y cuando me atrae hacia él su corazón late con fuerza. Me mira fijamente, como para asegurarse de que realmente estoy aquí. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y después la mejilla.  
  
—Harry, por favor. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio —le digo con dulzura.  
  
—Oh, Lou —musita.  
  
Me coge la barbilla y la acerca hasta que su boca está sobre la mía. El deseo le invade y mi cuerpo responde al instante; está tan ligado y sincronizado al suyo… Posa los labios sobre mi oreja, en mi cuello, y nuevamente en mi boca, sus dientes tiran suavemente de mi labio inferior, su mano sube por mi cuerpo, de la cadera al pecho, arrastrando la camiseta hacia arriba. Acariciándome, sintiendo bajo sus dedos mi piel, consigue provocar en mí la ya tan familiar reacción, haciendo que me estremezca profundamente. Cuando su mano se curva en torno a mi pene y sus dedos se agarran mi erección, gimo.  
  
—Te deseo —murmura.  
  
—Estoy aquí para ti. Solo para ti, Harry.  
  
Gruñe y me besa una vez más apasionadamente, con un fervor y una desesperación que no había sentido nunca en él. Cojo el bajo de su camiseta, tiro y él me ayuda a quitársela por la cabeza. Luego se arrodilla entre mis piernas, me incorpora presurosamente y me despoja de la mía.  
  
Sus ojos se ven serios, anhelantes, llenos de oscuros secretos… vulnerables. Coloca las manos alrededor de mi cara y me besa, y caemos de nuevo en la cama. Está medio tendido sobre mí, con uno de sus muslos entre los míos, y siento su erección presionando contra mi cadera a través de sus boxers. Me desea, pero de repente sus palabras de antes, lo que dijo sobre su madre, escogen este momento para volver a rondar por mi mente y atormentarme. Y es como un cubo de agua fría sobre mi libido. Maldita sea… No puedo hacer esto, ahora no.  
  
—Harry… para. No puedo hacerlo —susurro apremiante junto a su boca, empujando sus antebrazos con las manos.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —murmura, y empieza a besarme el cuello, y me desliza la punta de la lengua por la garganta.  
  
Oh…  
  
—No, por favor. No puedo hacerlo, ahora no. Necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor.  
  
—Oh, Lou, no le des tantas vueltas —susurra mientras me mordisquea el lóbulo.  
  
—¡Ah! —jadeo, sintiéndolo en la entrepierna, y mi cuerpo se arquea, traicionándome.   
  
Todo resulta tan confuso…  
  
—Yo sigo siendo el mismo, Lou. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.  
  
Frota su nariz contra la mía, y su súplica tranquila y sincera hace que me conmueva y me derrita por dentro.  
  
Tocarle… Tocarle mientras hacemos el amor. Oh, Dios.  
  
Se coloca sobre mí, me mira y, a la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, veo que está esperando mi decisión, y que está atrapado en mi hechizo.  
  
Alargo la mano con cautela y la poso sobre los dibujos que cubren su pecho. Él jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera, pero esta vez no aparto la mano. La subo hasta sus hombros y noto el temblor que recorre su cuerpo. Gime, y lo atraigo hacia mí, colocando ambas manos en su espalda donde no le había tocado nunca, sobre los omoplatos, y le abrazo.  
  
Él entierra la cabeza en mi cuello, me besa, chupa y me muerde, y luego sube con la nariz hasta la barbilla y me besa, su lengua posee mi boca y sus manos se mueven otra vez sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios bajan… bajan… bajan, adorándome a su paso, y mis manos siguen en sus hombros y en su espalda, disfrutando de sus esculturales músculos flexibles y tensos, de su piel empapada aún por la pesadilla. Cierra los labios sobre mi pezón, chupa y tira.  
  
Gimo y deslizo las uñas por su espalda. Y él jadea en un gemido entrecortado.  
  
—Oh, Dios, Lou —dice sin respiración, y es mitad gruñido, mitad grito.  
  
Me desgarra el alma, pero también llega a mis entrañas y me tensa todos los músculos del cuerpo. ¡Ah, lo que soy capaz de hacerle! Ahora jadeo, y mi respiración torturada se acompasa a la suya.  
  
Sus manos van bajando, sobre mi vientre, hasta mi miembro… y continúa bajando y sus dedos están sobre mí y luego dentro de mí. Gimo y él mueve los dedos en mi interior, como él sabe, y yo empujo la pelvis para recibir su caricia.  
  
—Lou —musita.  
  
De pronto me suelta y se sienta, se quita los boxers y se inclina sobre la mesita para coger un envoltorio plateado. Sus ojos verdes centellean cuando me entrega el condón.  
  
—¿Quieres hacerlo? Todavía puedes decir que no. Siempre puedes decir que no —murmura.  
  
—No me des la oportunidad de pensar, Harry. Yo también te deseo.  
  
Rompo el envoltorio con los dientes, él se arrodilla entre mis piernas, y yo le envuelvo   
el pene con dedos temblorosos.  
  
—Tranquilo… Vas a hacer que me corra, Lou.  
  
Me maravilla lo que mis caricias pueden provocar en este hombre. Él se tumba sobre mí, y en ese momento todas mis dudas quedan relegadas y encerradas en los abismos más profundos y oscuros del fondo de mi mente. Estoy embriagado por este hombre, mi chico, mi Cincuenta Sombras. De repente se revuelve, cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa, y estoy encima de él. Uau.  
  
—Tú… tómame tú —murmura, y sus ojos brillan con intensidad febril mientras se quita el condón y lo tira al suelo.  
  
Oh, sí…  
  
Le separo bien las piernas y acerco la cara a su entrada y chupo. Él gime y arquea el cuerpo. Aprovecho para introducir un dedo y trazo círculos para que se dilate; él no tarda en pasarme un botecito de lubricante.

 

Cuando ya tengo tres en su interior y el deseo fluye entre nosotros, me incorporo de nuevo y le doy un suave beso en los labios antes de ponerme un preservativo.  
  
Ah… Despacio, muy despacio, me hundo en él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y gruñe. Le sujeto las manos y empiezo a moverme, gozando de la plenitud de mi posesión, gozando de su reacción, viendo cómo se destensa debajo de mí. Me siento como un dios. Me inclino y le beso la barbilla, deslizando los dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su sabor es delicioso. Él se agarra a mis caderas y ralentiza mi ritmo, haciéndolo lento y pausado.  
  
—Lou, tócame… por favor.  
  
Oh. Me inclino y me apoyo con las manos sobre su pecho. Y él grita, y su grito es como un sollozo que penetra con fuerza en mi interior.  
  
—Aaah —gimoteo, y paso las uñas con delicadeza sobre su torso, a través de los tatuajes, y él gruñe fuerte y se revuelve bruscamente, de manera que vuelvo a estar debajo.  
  
—Basta —gime—. No más, por favor.  
  
Es una súplica desgarradora.  
  
Le cojo la cara entre las manos, noto la humedad de sus mejillas, y le atraigo con mi fuerza hacia mis labios para poder besarle. Y luego me aferro a él con mis manos en su espalda.  
  
De su garganta surge un gruñido ronco y profundo mientras se mueve sobre mí, empujando arriba y abajo, pero no consigo dejarme ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me confunden. Estoy demasiado ofuscado.  
  
—Déjate ir, Lou —me apremia.  
  
—No.  
  
—Sí —gruñe.  
  
Se mueve ligeramente y gira las caderas, una y otra vez.  
  
¡Dios… ahhh!  
  
—Vamos, nene, lo necesito. Dámelo.  
  
Y estallo, mi cuerpo es esclavo del suyo, envuelto en torno a él, aferrado a él como la hiedra, mientras él grita mi nombre y alcanza el clímax conmigo, y luego se derrumba, con todo su peso presionándome contra el colchón, sin importarle el líquido que descansa ahora sobre mi estómago.  
  
Acuno a Harry en mis brazos, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, mientras yacemos saboreando los rescoldos de la pasión amorosa. Le paso los dedos por el cabello y escucho cómo su respiración vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
—No me dejes nunca —murmura.  
  
Yo pongo los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no puede verme.  
  
—Sé que me has puesto los ojos en blanco —susurra, y capto un deje divertido en su voz.  
  
—Me conoces bien.  
  
—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.  
  
—Volviendo a ti, Styles. ¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?  
  
—Lo de siempre.  
  
—Cuéntamelo.  
  
Traga saliva y se tensa antes de emitir un interminable suspiro.  
  
—Debo de tener como unos tres años, y el chulo de la puta adicta al crack vuelve a estar muy furioso. Fuma y fuma sin parar, un cigarrillo tras otro, y no encuentra un cenicero.  
  
Se calla, y un escalofrío aterrador me atenaza el corazón.  
  
—Duele —dice—. Lo que recuerdo es el dolor. Eso es lo que me provoca las pesadillas. Eso, y el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para detenerle.  
  
Oh, Dios. Es insoportable. Le abrazo más fuerte, aferrándome a él con brazos y piernas, y trato de que mi desesperación no me asfixie. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a un niño? Él levanta la cabeza y me clava su mirada verde e intensa.  
  
—Tú no eres como ella. Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo. Por favor.  
  
Le miro y parpadeo. Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso. Él vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho, y creo que ha terminado, pero me sorprende comprobar que continúa.  
  
—A veces, en mis sueños, ella está simplemente tumbada en el suelo. Y yo creo que está dormida. Pero no se mueve. Nunca se mueve. Y yo tengo hambre. Mucha hambre.  
  
Oh, Dios.  
  
—Se oye un gran ruido y él ha vuelto, y me pega muy fuerte, mientras maldice a la puta adicta al crack. Su primera reacción siempre era usar los puños o el cinturón.  
  
—¿Por eso no te gusta que te toquen?  
  
Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte.  
  
—Es complicado —murmura.  
  
Hunde la nariz en mi cuello, inspirando hondo, intentando distraerme.  
  
—Cuéntamelo —insisto.  
  
Él suspira.  
  
—Ella no me quería. Yo no me quería. El único roce que conocí era… violento. De ahí viene todo. Atkin lo explica mejor que yo.  
  
—¿Puedo hablar con Atkin?  
  
Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.  
  
—¿Quieres profundizar más en Cincuenta Sombras?  
  
—E incluso más. Ahora mismo me gusta cómo profundizo en él.  
  
Me muevo provocativamente debajo de él y sonríe.  
  
—Sí, señor Tomlinson, a mí también me gusta.  
  
Se inclina y me besa. Me observa un momento.  
  
—Eres tan valioso para mí, Lou. Decía en serio lo de casarme contigo. Así podremos conocernos. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Tú puedes cuidar de mí. Podemos adoptar para tener hijos, si quieres. Yo pondré el mundo a tus pies, Louis. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. Por favor, piénsalo.  
  
—Lo pensaré, Harry, lo pensaré —le tranquilizo, y todo me da vueltas otra vez. ¿Hijos? Santo cielo—. Pero realmente me gustaría hablar con el doctor Atkin, si no te importa.  
  
—Por ti lo que sea, nene. Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verle?  
  
—Lo antes posible.  
  
—De acuerdo. Mañana me ocuparé de ello. —Echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir.  
  
Alarga un brazo para apagar la luz de la mesita y me atrae hacia él.  
  
Miro el reloj. Oh, no: las cuatro menos cuarto.  
  
Me envuelve en sus brazos, pega la frente a mi espalda y me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.  
  
—Te quiero, Lou Tomlinson, y quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre —murmura  
mientras me besa el cuello—. Ahora duerme.  
  
Yo cierro los ojos.  


***

  
Abro a regañadientes mis párpados pesados y una brillante luz inunda la habitación. Dejo escapar un gruñido. Me siento aturdido, desconectado de mis torpes extremidades, y Harry me envuelve pegado a mí como la hiedra. Como de costumbre, tengo demasiado calor. Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana; el despertador aún no ha sonado. Me muevo para librarme del calor que emana su cuerpo, me doy la vuelta en sus brazos, y él balbucea algo ininteligible en sueños. Miro el reloj: las nueve menos cuarto.  
  
Oh, no, voy a llegar tarde. Maldita sea. Salgo dando tumbos de la cama y corro al baño. Tardo cuatro minutos en ducharme y volver a salir.  
  
Harry está sentado en la cama, mirándome con gesto de diversión mal disimulada mezclada con cautela, mientras yo sigo secándome y cogiendo la ropa. Quizá esté esperando mi reacción a las revelaciones de anoche. Pero ahora mismo, sencillamente, no tengo tiempo.  
  
Repaso la ropa elegida: pantalones negros, camisa negra… todo un poco aburrido, pero no puedo perder un segundo cambiando de estilo. Me pongo con prisa unos calzoncillos negros, consciente de que él observa todos mis movimientos. Me pone… nervioso. Los calzoncillos servirán.  
  
—Estás muy guapo —ronronea Harry desde la cama—. ¿Sabes?, puedes llamar y decir que estás enfermo.  
  
Me obsequia con esa media sonrisa devastadora, ciento cincuenta por ciento lasciva. Oh, es tan tentador… El dios que llevo dentro hace un mohín provocativo.  
  
—No, Harry. No puedo. Yo no soy un presidente megalómano con una sonrisa preciosa que puede entrar y salir a su antojo.  
  
—Me gusta entrar y salir a mi antojo.  
  
Despliega su gloriosa sonrisa un poco más, de manera que ahora aparece en IMAX de alta definición.  
  
—¡Harry! —le riño.  
  
Le tiro la toalla, y se echa a reír.  
  
—¿Una sonrisa preciosa, eh?  
  
—Sí, y ya sabes el efecto que tiene en mí.  
  
Me pongo el reloj.  
  
—¿Efecto? —parpadea con aire inocente.  
  
—Sí, lo sabes. El mismo efecto que tienes en todo el mundo al que le gustas. La verdad  
es una pesadez ver cómo todos se derriten.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Arquea una ceja y me mira. Se está divirtiendo mucho.  
  
—No se haga el inocente, señor Styles. No le va nada —le digo distraídamente, mientras me sacudo un poco el pelo mojado y me calzo.  
  
Ya está. Así voy bien.  
  
Cuando voy a darle un beso de despedida, él me coge, me tira de nuevo en la cama, y se inclina sobre mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Oh. Es tan guapo: esos ojos que brillan traviesos, ese pelo alborotado que le queda después de hacer el amor, esa sonrisa fascinante. Ahora tiene ganas de jugar.  
  
Yo estoy cansado, la cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todas las cosas que averigüé ayer, en cambio él está fresco como una rosa y de lo más sexy. Oh, es exasperante… mi Cincuenta.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para tentarte a quedarte? —dice en voz baja.  
  
Siento un pálpito en el corazón y empieza a latirme con fuerza. Es la tentación personificada.  
  
—No puedes —refunfuño, forcejeando para incorporarme—. Déjame ir.  
  
Él hace un mohín y desiste. Sonriendo, paso los dedos sobre sus labios esculpidos… mi Cincuenta Sombras. Le quiero tanto, con toda la oscuridad de su devastada existencia. Ni siquiera he empezado a procesar los acontecimientos de ayer ni cómo me siento al respecto.  
  
Alzo la cabeza para besarle, agradecido por haberme lavado los dientes. Él me besa fuerte y largamente, y luego de repente me coge y me levanta, dejándome aturdido, sin aliento y tembloroso.  
  
—Higgins te llevará. Llegarás antes si no tienes que buscar aparcamiento. Está esperando en la puerta del edificio —dice Harry amablemente, y parece aliviado.  
  
¿Acaso le preocupa la reacción que pueda tener esta mañana? Estaba seguro de que lo de anoche… bueno, lo de esta madrugada, le habría demostrado que no pienso salir huyendo.  
  
—Vale. Gracias —musito, decepcionado por estar de pie, confundido por sus dudas, y vagamente enfadado porque una vez más no conduciré mi Saab.  
  
Pero, en fin, tiene razón: con Higgins llegaré antes.  
  
—Disfrute de su mañana de vagancia, señor Styles. Ojalá pudiera quedarme, pero al hombre que posee la empresa para la que trabajo no le gustaría que su personal faltara a su puesto solo por disfrutar de un poco de buen sexo.  
  
Cojo mi bolsa.  
  
—Personalmente, señor Tomlinson, no tengo ninguna duda de que él lo aprobaría. De hecho, puede que insistiera en ello.  
  
—¿Por qué te quedas en la cama? No es propio de ti.  
  
Cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza y me sonríe.  
  
—Porque puedo, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Le miro y meneo la cabeza.  
  
—Hasta luego, nene.  
  
Le lanzo un beso y salgo por la puerta.  
  
Higgins me está esperando y por lo visto sabe que voy tarde, porque conduce como un loco y consigue que llegue al trabajo a las nueve y cuarto. Cuando aparca junto a la acera, me siento agradecido… agradecido por estar vivo: conducía de un modo terrorífico. Y agradecido por no llegar espantosamente tarde: solo quince minutos.  
  
—Gracias, Higgins —murmuro, pálido como un muerto.  
  
Recuerdo que Harry me contó que conducía tanques; quizá también pilote coches de carreras.  
  
—Lou —asiente a modo de despedida, y yo salgo corriendo para la oficina.  
  
Mientras abro la puerta del vestíbulo pienso que por lo visto Higgins ha superado esa formalidad de «señor Tomlinson», y eso me hace sonreír.  
  
Claire me sonríe cuando cruzo a toda prisa la recepción en dirección a mi mesa.  
  
—¡Lou! —me llama Jack—. Ven.  
  
Oh, maldita sea.  
  
—¿Qué horas son estas? —me increpa.  
  
—Lo siento. Me he dormido —respondo, poniéndome como la grana.  
  
—Que no vuelva a pasar. Hazme un café, y después necesito que mandes unas cartas. Deprisa —grita, haciéndome dar un respingo.  
  
¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Corro a la cocina a prepararle el café. Quizá debería haber faltado al trabajo. Podría… bueno, estar practicando sexo excitante con Harry, o desayunando con él, o simplemente hablando… eso sí que sería toda una novedad.  
  
Jack apenas alza la vista cuando vuelvo a entrar en su despacho para llevarle el café. Me lanza una hoja de papel, garabateada a mano de forma ilegible.  
  
—Pásalo a ordenador, tráemelo para que lo firme, después haz copias y envíalas por correo a todos nuestros autores.  
  
—Muy bien, Jack.  
  
Tampoco levanta la vista cuando salgo. Caray, sí que está enfadado.  
  
Por fin me siento a mi mesa, sintiendo cierto alivio. Bebo un sorbo de té mientras espero a que se encienda el ordenador. Reviso mis e-mails.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:05  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Te echo de menos  
  
Por favor, utiliza el iPhone.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:27  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Qué bien se lo montan algunos  
  
Mi jefe está enfadado.  
La culpa es tuya por tenerme despierto hasta tan tarde con tus… tejemanejes.  
Debería darte vergüenza.  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:32  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿Tejemaqué?  
  
Tú no tienes por qué trabajar, Louis.  
No tienes ni idea de lo horrorizado que estoy de mis tejemanejes.  
Pero me gusta tenerte despierto hasta tarde ;)  
Por favor, utiliza el iPhone.  
Ah, y cásate conmigo, por favor.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:35  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Ganarse la vida  
  
Conozco tu tendencia natural a insistir, pero para ya.  
Tengo que hablar con tu psiquiatra.  
Hasta entonces no te daré una respuesta.  
No soy contrario a vivir en pecado.  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:40  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: IPHONE  
  
Louis: si vas a empezar a hablar del doctor Atkin, UTILIZA EL IPHONE.  
No es una petición.  
  
Harry Styles  
Ahora enfadado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Oh, no, ahora él también está enfadado conmigo. Bueno, por mí que se ponga como quiera. Saco el iPhone de mi bolsa y lo miro con escepticismo. Mientras empieza a sonar. ¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz?  
  
—Sí —contesto con sequedad.  
  
—Lou, hola…  
  
—¡Stan! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Oh, es agradable oír su voz.  
  
—Estoy bien, Lou. Oye, ¿sigues saliendo con ese tal Styles?  
  
—Eh… sí… ¿Por qué?  
  
¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?  
  
—Bueno, él ha comprado todas tus fotos, y pensé que podría llevarlas yo mismo a Seattle. La exposición cierra el jueves, o sea que podría entregarlas el viernes por la tarde. Y a lo mejor podríamos tomar una copa o algo. La verdad es que también necesitaría un sitio para dormir.  
  
—Eso me parece estupendo, Stan. Sí, seguro que podremos arreglarlo de alguna manera. Deja que lo hable con Harry y te vuelvo a llamar, ¿vale?  
  
—Muy bien, espero tu llamada. Adiós, Lou.  
  
—Adiós.  
  
Y cuelga.  
  
Oh, vaya. No he visto ni sabido nada de Stan desde la inauguración de su exposición. Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo le estaba yendo, o si había vendido alguna obra más. Menuda amigo.  
  
Así que a lo mejor el viernes por la noche salgo por ahí con Stan. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Harry? Solo me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio cuando al final noto que me duele. Oh, ese hombre tiene un doble rasero. Él puede —me estremezco al pensarlo— darle un puñetero baño a su ex amante, pero seguramente a mí me caerá una bronca solo por querer tomar una copa con Stan. ¿Cómo voy a manejar todo esto?  
  
—¡Lou! —Jack me saca de golpe de mis elucubraciones. ¿Sigue enfadado?—. ¿Dónde está esa carta?  
  
—Eh… ya voy.  
  
Maldita sea. ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Escribo la carta en un santiamén, la imprimo y entro en su despacho, nervioso.  
  
—Aquí la tienes.  
  
La dejo sobre su mesa y me doy la vuelta para irme. Inmediatamente, Jack le echa un rápido vistazo, crítico y penetrante.  
  
—No sé a qué te dedicas ahí fuera, pero yo te pago para trabajar —replica.  
  
—Soy consciente de ello, Jack —balbuceo en tono de disculpa.  
  
Y noto un rubor que se extiende lentamente bajo mi piel.  
  
—Esto está lleno de errores —espeta—. Repítelo.  
  
Oh, no. Empieza a sonar como alguien que yo me sé, pero la brusquedad de Harry puedo tolerarla. Jack está empezando a desquiciarme.  
  
—Ah, y tráeme otro café de paso.  
  
—Lo siento —musito, y salgo de su despacho tan deprisa como puedo.  
  
Por Dios. Se está poniendo insoportable. Vuelvo a sentarme a mi mesa, rehago rápidamente la carta, que solo tenía dos errores, y la repaso a fondo antes de imprimirla. Ahora está perfecta. Le preparo otro café, y le dirijo una elocuente mirada a Claire para hacerle saber que estoy metido en un buen lío. Suspiro profundamente, y entro de nuevo en su despacho.  
  
—Mejor —murmura de mala gana mientras firma la carta—. Fotocópiala, archiva el original y envíala por correo a todos nuestros autores. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí. —No soy idiota—. Jack, ¿pasa algo?  
  
Él levanta la vista, y sus ojos azules se oscurecen mientras repasan mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se me hiela la sangre.  
  
—No.  
  
Es una respuesta concisa, grosera y despectiva. Yo me quedo allí plantado como el idiota que decía no ser, y luego vuelvo a salir disparado de su despacho. Quizá él también sufra un trastorno de personalidad. Vaya por Dios, estoy rodeado. Voy hacia la fotocopiadora —en la que, naturalmente, el papel está atascado—, y en cuanto la arreglo, descubro que se ha terminado el papel. Hoy no es mi día.  
  
Cuando por fin vuelvo a mi mesa y empiezo a ensobrar, suena el iPhone. A través del cristal de su despacho, veo que Jack está al teléfono. Contesto. Es Niall.  
  
—Hola, Lou. ¿Cómo fue anoche?  
  
Anoche… Me viene a la mente una rápida secuencia de imágenes: Harry arrodillado, su confesión, su proposición, los macarrones con queso, mis lágrimas, su pesadilla, el sexo, tocarle…  
  
—Eh… bien —murmuro de forma poco convincente.  
  
Niall se queda callado, y al final decide pasar por alto mi evasiva.  
  
—Estupendo. ¿Puedo ir a recoger las llaves?  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Pasaré por ahí dentro de media hora. ¿Tendrás tiempo para un café?  
  
—Hoy no. He llegado tarde y mi jefe está furioso como un oso al que le hubiera picado una ortiga el culo.  
  
—Suena mal.  
  
—Suena fatal —digo soltando una risita.  
  
Niall se ríe y me alegra un poco el ánimo.  
  
—Vale, nos vemos a las tres.  
  
Y cuelga.  
  
Levanto la vista y Jack me está mirando. Maldita sea. Le ignoro a conciencia y sigo ensobrando.  
  
Al cabo de media hora suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire.  
  
—Ha vuelto. Está aquí, en recepción. El dios rubio.  
  
Después de toda la angustia que pasé ayer y del día que el malhumorado de mi jefe me está haciendo pasar, es una alegría ver a Niall, aunque enseguida tenemos que despedirnos.  
  
—¿Nos veremos esta noche?  
  
—Seguramente me quedaré con Harry.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Estás muy pillado, ¿eh? —comenta Niall con cariño.  
  
Me encojo de hombros. Si solo fuera eso… Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no solo estoy muy pillado: estoy pillado de por vida. Y lo más extraordinario es que Harry parece sentir lo mismo. Niall me da un breve abrazo.  
  
—Hasta luego, Lou.  
  
Vuelvo a mi mesa, intentando digerir lo que acabo de descubrir. Oh, lo que daría por pasar un día solo para pensar en todo esto.  
  
De pronto Jack aparece ante mí.  
  
—¿Dónde has estado?  
  
—He tenido que ir un momento a recepción.  
  
Me está poniendo realmente de los nervios.  
  
—Quiero mi comida. Lo de siempre —dice con brusquedad, y vuelve a entrar en su despacho.  
  
¿Por qué no me habré quedado en casa con Harry? El dios que llevo dentro cruza los brazos y frunce los labios: él también quiere saber la respuesta a eso. Cojo la cartera y el iPhone y me encamino hacia la puerta. Reviso mis mensajes.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:06  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Te echo de menos  
  
Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti.  
Por lo visto, al final tendré que ponerme a trabajar.  
Incluso los presidentes megalómanos tienen cosas que hacer.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente mano sobre mano de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Y otro de él, algo más tarde.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 09:50  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: La discreción  
  
Es lo mejor del valor.  
Por favor actúa con discreción… Tus e-mails de trabajo están monitorizados.  
¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO?  
Sí. Mayúsculas chillonas, como tú dices. UTILIZA EL IPHONE.  
El doctor Atkin puede reunirse con nosotros mañana por la tarde.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Todavía enfadado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Y otro más… oh, no.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 12:15  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Nerviosismo  
  
No he sabido nada de ti.  
Por favor, dime que estás bien.  
Ya sabes cómo me preocupo.  
¡Enviaré a Higgins a comprobarlo!  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Muy ansioso presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco, y le llamo. No quiero que se preocupe.  
  
—Teléfono de Harry Styles, soy Andrea Parker.  
  
Oh, me desconcierta tanto que no sea Harry quien conteste que me paro en seco en la calle, y el chico que va detrás de mí masculla enfadado y vira bruscamente para no chocar conmigo. Me refugio bajo el toldo verde de la tienda.  
  
—¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
  
La voz de Andrea llena el incómodo silencio.  
  
—Lo siento… Esto… esperaba hablar con Harry.  
  
—En este momento el señor Styles está reunido —dice muy expeditiva—. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?  
  
—¿Puede decirle que ha llamado Lou?  
  
—¿Lou? ¿Es Louis Tomlinson?  
  
—Eh… Sí.  


Su pregunta me confunde.  
  
—Espere un segundo, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Ella deja un momento el teléfono y yo escucho con atención, pero no oigo lo que pasa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry está al aparato.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, estoy bien.  
  
Él respira, aliviado.  
  
—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Harry? —murmuro para tranquilizarle.  
  
—Siempre contestas enseguida a mis correos. Después de lo que te dije ayer, estaba preocupado —añade en voz baja, y luego habla con alguien de su despacho—. No, Andrea. Diles que esperen —ordena rotundo.  
  
Oh, yo conozco ese tono de voz.  
  
No oigo la respuesta de Andrea.  
  
—No, he dicho que esperen —reitera con firmeza.  
  
—Harry, ahora estás muy ocupado. Solo he llamado para decirte que estoy bien, en serio… solo que hoy he estado muy liado. Jack ha sacado el látigo. Esto… quiero decir…  
  
Me ruborizo y me callo.  
  
Pasa un buen rato sin que Harry diga nada.  
  
—Así que el látigo, ¿eh? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que le habría considerado un hombre muy afortunado —dice en un tono bastante sardónico—. No permitas que se te suba encima, nene.  
  
—¡Harry! —le riño, y sé que está sonriendo.  
  
—Solo digo que le controles, nada más. Mira, me alegro de que estés bien. ¿A qué hora te recojo?  
  
—Te mandaré un e-mail.  
  
—Desde tu iPhone —dice con severidad.  
  
—Sí, señor —replico a mi vez.  
  
—Hasta luego, nene.  
  
—Adiós…  
  
Sigue al teléfono.  
  
—Cuelga —le regaño, sonriendo.  
  
Él suspira profundamente.  
  
—Ojalá no hubieras ido a trabajar esta mañana.  
  
—Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero estoy ocupado. Cuelga.  
  
—Cuelga tú.  
  
Puedo notar su sonrisa. Oh, el Harry Juguetón. Adoro al Harry juguetón. Mmm… Adoro a Harry, punto.  
  
—Ya estamos otra vez…  
  
—Te estás mordiendo el labio.  
  
Maldita sea, tiene razón. ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
—¿Ves?, tú crees que no te conozco, Louis. Pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees —murmura seductoramente, de esa forma que me deja sin fuerzas y hace que me derrita.  
  
—Harry, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora mismo yo también desearía sinceramente no haberme ido esta mañana.  
  
—Esperaré su correo, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Cuelgo, y me apoyo en el frío y duro vidrio del escaparate de la tienda. Oh, Dios, incluso por teléfono me posee. Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en Harry Styles y entro en la tienda, deprimido al pensar de nuevo en Jack.  
  
Cuando vuelvo, me pone mala cara.  
  
—¿Te parece bien que salga a comer ahora? —le pregunto cauteloso.  
  
Él levanta la vista y me mira aún más malhumorado.  
  
—Si no hay más remedio… —me suelta—. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para recuperar el tiempo que has perdido esta mañana.  
  
—Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Hoy pareces muy disgustado. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?  
  
Se me queda mirando.  
  
—Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hacer una lista de tus fallos. Tengo trabajo.  
  
Devuelve la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador, echándome claramente.  
  
Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
Me doy la vuelta y salgo de su despacho, y por un momento creo que voy a llorar. ¿Por qué de repente siente tanta aversión hacia mí? Me viene a la mente una idea muy desagradable, pero la ignoro. Ahora mismo no necesito pensar en sus tonterías… bastante tengo con lo mío.  
  
Salgo del edificio en dirección al Starbucks más cercano, pido un café con leche y me siento junto a la ventana. Saco el iPod del bolsillo y me pongo los auriculares. Escojo una canción al azar y pulso el botón de repetir para que suene una y otra vez.  
  
Necesito música para pensar.  
  
Dejo vagar mi mente. Harry el sádico. Harry el sumiso. Harry el intocable. Los impulsos edípicos de Harry. Harry bañando a Michael. Esta última imagen me atormenta, y gimo y cierro los ojos.  
  
¿Realmente puedo casarme con este hombre? Eso implica aceptar muchas cosas. Él es complejo y difícil, pero en mi fuero interno sé que no quiero dejarle, a pesar de todos sus conflictos. Nunca podría dejarle. Le amo. Sería como cortarme un brazo.  
  
Nunca me había sentido tan vivo, tan vital como ahora mismo. Desde que le conocí he descubierto todo tipo de sentimientos profundos y desconcertantes, y experiencias nuevas. Con Cincuenta nunca hay momentos de aburrimiento.  
  
Recuerdo mi vida antes de Harry, y es como si todo fuera en blanco y negro, como los retratos de Stan. Ahora mi vida entera es en colores saturados, ricos y brillantes. Estoy planeando sobre un rayo de luz deslumbrante, la luz deslumbrante de Harry. Sigo siendo Ícaro, volando demasiado cerca de mi sol. Suelto un resoplido interno. Volar con Harry… ¿quién puede resistirse a un hombre que sabe volar?  
  
¿Puedo abandonarle? ¿Quiero abandonarle? Es como si él hubiera pulsado un interruptor que me iluminara por dentro. Conocerle ha sido todo un proceso de aprendizaje. He descubierto más sobre mí mismo en las últimas semanas que en toda mi vida anterior. He aprendido sobre mi cuerpo, mis límites infranqueables, mi tolerancia, mi paciencia, mi compasión y mi capacidad para amar.  
  
Y entonces la idea me impacta con la fuerza de un rayo. Esto es lo que él necesita de mí, a lo que tiene derecho: al amor incondicional. Nunca lo recibió de la puta adicta al crack… eso es lo que él necesita. ¿Puedo amarle incondicionalmente? ¿Puedo aceptarle tal como es, a pesar de todo lo que me contó anoche?  
  
Sé que es un hombre herido, pero no creo que sea irredimible. Suspiro al recordar las palabras de Higgins: «Es un buen hombre, señor Tomlinson».  
  
Yo he sido testigo de la contundente evidencia de su bondad: sus obras de beneficencia, su ética empresarial, su generosidad… y, sin embargo, él no es capaz de verla en sí mismo. No se cree en absoluto merecedor de amor. Conocer su historia y sus predilecciones me ha permitido atisbar el origen de su odio hacia sí mismo… por eso no ha dejado que nadie se le acercara. ¿Seré capaz de superar esto?  
  
Una vez me dijo que no podía ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llegaba su depravación. Bueno, ahora ya me lo ha contado y, conociendo cómo fueron los primeros años de su vida, no me sorprende… aunque me impactó mucho oírlo en voz alta. Al menos me lo ha contado… y parece más feliz después de haberlo hecho. Ahora lo sé todo.  
  
¿Eso devalúa su amor por mí? No, no lo creo. Él nunca se había sentido así, ni yo tampoco. Esto es nuevo para ambos.  
  
Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar que, cuando dejó que le tocara anoche, cayeron sus últimas barreras. Y que tuvo que aparecer Michael con toda su locura para que llegáramos a ese punto.  
  
Tal vez debería estar agradecido. Ahora, el hecho de que él lo bañara ya no me deja un sabor tan amargo. Me pregunto qué ropa le dio. Espero que no fuera el traje de color azul. Me gusta mucho ese traje.  
  
Así que ¿puedo amar incondicionalmente a ese hombre con todos sus conflictos? Porque no merece menos que eso. Todavía tiene que aprender límites, y pequeñas cosas como la empatía, y a ser menos controlador. Dice que ya no siente la compulsión de hacerme daño; quizá el doctor Atkin pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre eso.  
  
Fundamentalmente, eso es lo que más me preocupa: que necesite eso y que siempre haya encontrado alguien afín que también lo necesitaba. Frunzo el ceño. Sí, esa es la seguridad que necesito. Quiero ser todas las cosas para este hombre, su Alfa y su Omega y todo lo que hay en medio, porque él lo es todo para mí.  
  
Espero que Tom pueda contestar a todas mis preguntas, y quizá entonces podré decir que sí. Harry y yo encontraremos nuestro propio trozo de cielo cerca del sol.  
  
Contemplo el bullicio de Seattle a la hora de comer. Señor de Harry Styles… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Miro el reloj. ¡Oh, no! Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta: llevo una hora entera sentado aquí… ¡qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Jack se va a poner como una fiera!  
  
Vuelvo sigilosamente a mi mesa. Por suerte, él no está en su despacho. Parece ser que me voy a librar. Miro fijamente la pantalla de mi ordenador, tratando de que mi mente se ponga en modo trabajo.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Pego un salto. Jack está detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—En el sótano, haciendo fotocopias —miento.  
  
Él aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una línea fina, inflexible.  
  
—A las seis y media tengo que salir para el aeropuerto. Necesito que te quedes hasta entonces.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Le sonrío con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.  
  
—Necesito una copia impresa de mi agenda de trabajo en Nueva York, junto con diez fotocopias. Y encárgate de que empaqueten los folletos. ¡Y tráeme un café! —gruñe, y entra con paso enérgico en su despacho.  
  
Suelto un suspiro de alivio y, cuando cierra la puerta, le saco la lengua. Cabrón…  
  
A las cuatro en punto, Claire llama desde recepción.  
  
—Cher Styles te llama por teléfono.  
  
¿Cher? Espero que no quiera que vayamos al centro comercial.  
  
—¡Hola, Cher!  
  
—Lou, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dice con entusiasmo desbordante.  
  
—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Y tú?  
  
—¡Estoy de lo más aburrida! Y, para entretenerme con algo, estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry.  
  
¿El cumpleaños de Harry? Vaya, no tenía ni idea.  
  
—¿Cuándo es?  
  
—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te lo habría dicho. Es el sábado. Mamá y papá quieren que venga todo el mundo a comer para celebrarlo. Te estoy invitando oficialmente.  
  
—Oh, eso es estupendo. Gracias, Cher.  
  
—Ya he telefoneado a Harry y se lo he dicho, y él me ha dado tu teléfono de aquí.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Mi mente ya está dando vueltas: ¿qué demonios voy a comprarle a Harry por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le compras a un hombre que tiene de todo?  
  
—Y la próxima semana podríamos quedar para comer.  
  
—Claro. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Mi jefe estará en Nueva York.  
  
—Oh, eso sería fantástico, Lou. ¿A qué hora?  
  
—¿A la una menos cuarto?  
  
—Ahí estaré. Adiós, Lou.  
  
—Adiós.  
  
Cuelgo.  
  
Harry. Cumpleaños. ¿Qué demonios puedo comprarle?  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:11  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Antediluviano  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
¿Cuándo, exactamente, pensaba decírmelo?  
¿Qué debería comprarle a mi vejestorio por su cumpleaños?  
¿Quizá unas pilas para el audífono?  
  
L x  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:20  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Prehistórico  
  
No te burles de los ancianos.  
Me alegro de que estés vivito y coleando.  
Y de que Cher te haya llamado.  
Las pilas siempre van bien.  
No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente sordo como una tapia de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:24  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mmm  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Le imagino poniendo morritos mientras escribía esa última frase.  
Eso ejerce un efecto sobre mí.  
  
L xox  
  
Louis Tomlinson  
Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:29  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Con los ojos en blanco  
  
Señor Tomlinson:  
¡¡¡UTILICE EL IPHONE!!!  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de mano suelta de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Pongo cara de exasperación. ¿Por qué es tan susceptible con los e-mails?  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:33  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Inspiración  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Ah… No puede estar sin la mano suelta mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?  
Me pregunto qué diría sobre eso el doctor Atkin.  
Pero ahora ya sé qué voy a regalarte por tu cumpleaños… y espero que me haga daño… ;)  
  
L x  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:38  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Angina de pecho  
  
Señor Tomlinson:  
No creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar la tensión de otro correo como este; ni tampoco mis pantalones, por cierto.  
Compórtese.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:42  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Pesado  
  
Harry:  
Intento trabajar para mi muy pesado jefe.  
Por favor, deja de molestarme y de ser tan pesado tú también.  
Tu último e-mail me ha puesto a cien.  
  
x  
  
P.D.: ¿Puedes recogerme a las 18:30?  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2015 16:47  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Ahí estaré  
  
Nada me complacería más.  
En realidad, sí se me ocurren una serie de cosas que me complacerían más, y todas tienen que ver contigo.  
  
x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Al leer su respuesta, me ruborizo y sacudo la cabeza. Bromear sobre estas cosas por correo está muy bien, pero la verdad es que tenemos que hablar. Quizá después de mi charla con el doctor Atkin. Dejo el iPhone y doy por terminada mi pequeña reconciliación.  
  
Hacia las seis y cuarto la oficina está desierta. He leído todo lo que me ha encargado Jack. He reservado un taxi para que le lleve al aeropuerto, y acabo de entregarle sus documentos. Echo una mirada ansiosa a través del cristal, pero él sigue concentrado en su llamada telefónica y, visto el humor que tiene hoy, no quiero interrumpirle.  
  
Mientras espero a que termine, se me ocurre que hoy no he comido. Oh, no… eso no le sentará bien a Cincuenta. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la cocina para ver si quedan galletas.  
  
Estoy abriendo el tarro comunitario de galletas cuando Jack aparece de repente en el umbral de la cocina, mirándome fijamente.  
  
Oh. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
  
Me mira fijamente.  
  
—Bueno, Lou. Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar de tus fallos.  
  
Entra y cierra la puerta, e inmediatamente se me seca la boca y en mi mente suena una alarma fuerte e insistente.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa grotesca, y sus ojos tienen un brillo profundo e intenso de color cobalto.  
  
—Por fin estamos a solas —dice, y se lame el labio superior muy despacio.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—Ahora… ¿vas a ser buen chico y escucharás con mucha atención lo que te diga?  



	16. Chapter 16

Los ojos de Jack tienen un destello azul muy oscuro, y sonríe con aire despectivo mientras mira con lascivia mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
  
El miedo me deja sin respiración. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? De algún lugar del interior de mi mente y a pesar de mi sequedad de boca, surge la decisión y el valor para forzarme a decir algunas palabras entre dientes; el mantra de mi clase de autodefensa, «Haz que sigan hablando», da vueltas en mi cerebro como un centinela etéreo.  
  
—Jack, no creo que ahora sea buen momento para esto. Tu taxi llegará dentro de diez minutos, y tengo que darte todos tus documentos.  
  
Mi voz, tranquila pero ronca, me delata.  
  
Él sonríe, con una sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos y que tiene un aire despótico. Su mirada brilla bajo la cruda luz del tubo fluorescente sobre nuestras cabezas en este cuarto gris y sin ventanas. Da un paso hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos refulgentes de los míos. Le miro, y veo sus pupilas dilatadas, el negro eclipsando al azul. Oh, Dios. Mi miedo se intensifica.  
  
—¿Sabes?, tuve que pelearme con Elizabeth para darte este trabajo…  
  
Se le quiebra la voz y se acerca un paso más, y yo retrocedo hasta los desvencijados armarios de la pared. Haz que sigan hablando, que sigan hablando, que sigan hablando.  
  
—¿Qué problema tienes exactamente, Jack? Si quieres exponer tus quejas, quizá deberíamos decir a recursos humanos que estén presentes. Podemos hablarlo con Elizabeth en un entorno más formal.  
  
¿Dónde está el personal de seguridad? ¿Siguen en el edificio?  
  
—No necesitamos a recursos humanos para gestionar esta situación, Lou —dice desdeñoso—. Cuando te contraté, creí que trabajarías duro. Creía que tenías potencial. Pero ahora… no sé. Te has vuelto distraído y descuidado. Y me pregunté… si no sería tu novio el que te estaba llevando por el mal camino.  
  
Pronuncia «novio» con un desprecio espeluznante.  
  
—Decidí revisar tu cuenta de correo electrónico, para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista. ¿Y sabes qué encontré, Lou? ¿Sabes lo que no cuadraba? Los únicos e-mails personales de tu cuenta eran para el egocéntrico de tu novio. —Se para y evalúa mi reacción—. Y me puse a pensar… ¿dónde están los e-mails que le envía él? No hay ninguno. Nada. Cero. Dime, ¿qué está pasando, Lou? ¿Cómo puede ser que los e-mails que te envía él no aparezcan en nuestro sistema? ¿Eres una especie de espía empresarial que ha colocado aquí la organización de Styles? ¿Es eso?  
  
Dios, los e-mails. Oh, no. ¿Qué he puesto en ellos?  
  
—Jack, ¿de qué estás hablando?  
  
Trato de parecer desconcertado, y resulto bastante convincente. Esta conversación no va por donde esperaba y no me fío lo más mínimo de él. Alguna feromona subliminal que exuda del cuerpo de Jack me mantiene en máxima alerta. Este hombre está enfadado, es voluble y totalmente impredecible. Intento razonar con él.  
  
—Acabas de decir que tuviste que convencer a Elizabeth para contratarme. ¿Cómo pueden haberme introducido aquí para espiar? Aclárate, Jack.  
  
—Pero Styles se cargó lo del viaje a Nueva York, ¿no?  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—¿Cómo lo consiguió, Lou? ¿Qué hizo tu poderoso novio formado en las más prestigiosas universidades?  
  
La poca sangre que me quedaba en las venas desaparece, y creo que voy a desmayarme.  
  
—No sé de qué estás hablando, Jack —susurro—. Tu taxi está a punto de llegar. ¿Te traigo tus cosas?  
  
Oh, por favor, deja que me vaya. Acaba ya con esto.  
  
Jack disfruta viéndome en esa situación tan incómoda y agobiante, y continúa:  
  
—¿Y él cree que intentaré propasarme contigo? —Sonríe y se le enardece la mirada—. Bueno, quiero que pienses en una cosa mientras estoy en Nueva York. Yo te di este trabajo y espero cierta gratitud por tu parte. En realidad, tengo derecho. Tuve que pelear para conseguirte. Elizabeth quería a alguien más cualificado, pero… yo vi algo en ti. De manera que hemos de hacer un pacto. Un pacto que me deje satisfecho. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Lou?  
  
¡Dios!  
  
—Considéralo, si lo prefieres, como una nueva definición de tu trabajo. Y, si me satisfaces, no investigaré más a fondo qué teclas ha tocado tu novio, qué contactos ha exprimido, o qué favores se ha cobrado de algún compañero de una de esas pijas fraternidades universitarias.  
  
Le miro con la boca abierta. Me está haciendo chantaje… ¡a cambio de sexo! ¿Y qué puedo decir? Aún faltan tres semanas para que la noticia de la OPA hostil de Harry se haga pública. No doy crédito. ¡Sexo… conmigo!  
  
Jack se acerca más hasta colocarse justo delante de mí, mirándome a los ojos. Su colonia empalagosa y dulzona invade mis fosas nasales… es repugnante. Y, si no me equivoco, el aliento le apesta a alcohol. Oh, no, ha estado bebiendo… ¿cuándo?  
  
—Eres un estrecho y un calientabraguetas, ¿sabes, Lou? —murmura apretando los dientes.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Un calientabraguetas… yo?  
  
—Jack, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas —susurro, y siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo.  
  
Ahora está más cerca, y espero mi momento para entrar en acción. Mark estaría orgulloso. Él me enseñó qué hacer. Es experto en autodefensa. Si Jack me toca, si respira siquiera demasiado cerca de mí, le derribaré. Me falta el aire. No debo desmayarme. No debo desmayarme.  
  
—Mírate. —Me observa con lascivia—. Estás muy excitado, lo noto. En realidad tú me has provocado. En el fondo lo deseas, lo sé.  
  
Madre mía. Este hombre delira. Mi miedo alcanza el nivel de ataque inminente, y amenaza con aplastarme.  
  
—No, Jack, yo nunca te he provocado.  
  
—Sí, me provocaste, puto calientabraguetas. Detecto las señales.  
  
Alarga la mano, y con el dorso de los nudillos me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla hasta el mentón. Y luego la garganta, con el dedo índice, y yo siento el corazón en la boca y reprimo las náuseas. Llega hasta el hueco de la base del cuello bajo el botón desabrochado de mi camisa negra, y continúa bajando y apoya la mano en mi entrepierna.  
  
—Me deseas. Admítelo, Lou.  
  
Sin apartar los ojos de él, y concentrado en lo que tengo que hacer —en lugar de en mi creciente repugnancia y mi pavor—, poso una mano delicadamente sobre la suya, como una caricia. Él sonríe triunfante. Entonces le agarro el dedo meñique, se lo retuerzo hacia atrás y, de un tirón, lo hago bajar a la altura de su cadera.  
  
—¡Ahhh! —grita por el dolor y la sorpresa, y, cuando trastabilla, levanto la rodilla con fuerza hasta su ingle y consigo impactar limpiamente en mi objetivo.  
  
Cuando dobla las rodillas y se derrumba con un quejido sobre el suelo de la cocina con las manos entre las piernas, me aparto ágilmente hacia la izquierda.  
  
—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca —le advierto con un gruñido gutural—. Y tienes la hoja de ruta y los folletos encima de mi mesa. Ahora me voy a casa. Buen viaje. Y en adelante, hazte tú el maldito café.  
  
—¡Jodido cabrón! —me grita casi gimoteante, pero yo ya he salido por la puerta.  
  
Vuelvo a mi mesa corriendo, cojo la chaqueta y la bolsa, y salgo disparado hacia recepción sin hacer caso de los gemidos y las maldiciones que profiere el cabrón, aún tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Salgo a la calle y me paro un momento al sentir el aire fresco dándome en la cara. Inspiro profundamente y recupero la calma. Pero, como no he comido en todo el día, cuando esa desagradable descarga de adrenalina remite, las piernas me fallan y me desplomo en el suelo.  
  
Con cierto distanciamiento, contemplo a cámara lenta la escena que se desarrolla delante de mí: Harry y Higgins, con trajes oscuros y camisas blancas, bajan de un salto del coche y corren hacia mí. Harry se arrodilla a mi lado, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello y solo soy capaz de pensar: Él está aquí. Mi amor está aquí.  
  
—¡Lou, Lou! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Me coloca en su regazo y me pasa las manos por los brazos para comprobar si estoy herido. Me sostiene la cabeza entre las manos y me mira a los ojos. Los suyos, verdes y muy abiertos, están aterrorizados. Yo me abandono, embargado por una repentina sensación de cansancio y de alivio. Oh, los brazos de Harry. No deseo estar en ninguna otra parte.  
  
—Lou. —Me zarandea suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?  
  
Niego con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que necesito empezar a explicarme.  
  
—Jack —susurro, y, más que ver, percibo una fugaz mirada de Harry a Higgins, que desaparece rápidamente en el interior del edificio.  
  
—¡Por Dios! —Harry me rodea con sus brazos—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese canalla?  
  
Y, en mitad de toda esta locura, una risita tonta brota de mi garganta. Recuerdo a Jack, absolutamente conmocionado, cuando le agarré del dedo.  
  
—Más bien qué le he hecho yo a él.  
  
Me echo a reír y no puedo parar.  
  
—¡Lou!  
  
Harry vuelve a zarandearme, y la risa histérica se calma.  
  
—¿Te ha tocado?  
  
—Solo una vez.  
  
Harry, dominado por la rabia, comprime y tensa los músculos, y se pone de pie con agilidad, poderoso, con la firmeza de una roca, y me levanta consigo. Está furioso. ¡No!  
  
—¿Dónde está ese cabrón?  
  
Se oyen gritos ahogados dentro del edificio. Harry me deja en el suelo.  
  
—¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—No entres. No, Harry.  
  
De pronto ha vuelto el miedo, miedo de lo que Harry le hará a Jack.  
  
—Sube al coche —me ordena a gritos.  
  
—Harry, no —digo, sujetándole del brazo.  
  
—Entra en el maldito coche, Lou.  
  
Se suelta de mí.  
  
—¡No! ¡Por favor! —le suplico—. Quédate. No me dejes solo.  
  
Utilizo mi último recurso.  
  
Harry, furioso, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me clava una mirada llena de indecisión. Los gritos en el interior del edificio aumentan, y luego cesan de repente.  
  
Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho Higgins?  
  
Harry saca su iPhone.  
  
—Harry, él tiene mis e-mails.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Los e-mails que te he enviado. Quería saber dónde estaban los e-mails que tú me has enviado a mí.  
  
La mirada de Harry se torna asesina.  
  
Maldita sea.  
  
—¡Joder! —masculla, y me mira con los ojos entornados.  
  
Marca un número en su iPhone.  
  
Oh, no. Me he metido en un buen lío. ¿A quién telefonea?  
  
—Barney. Soy Styles. Necesito que accedas al servidor central de SIP y elimines todos los e-mails que me ha enviado Louis Tomlinson. Después accede a los archivos personales de Jack Hyde para comprobar que no están almacenados allí. Si lo están, elimínalos… Sí, todos. Ahora. Cuando esté hecho, házmelo saber.  
  
Pulsa el botón de cortar llamada y luego marca otro número.  
  
—Roach. Soy Styles. Hyde… le quiero fuera. Ahora. Ya. Llama a seguridad. Haced que vacíe inmediatamente su mesa, o lo primero que haré mañana a primera hora es liquidar esta empresa. Esos son todos los motivos que necesitas para darle la carta de despido. ¿Entendido?  
  
Se queda escuchando un momento y luego cuelga, aparentemente satisfecho.  
  
—El iPhone… —sisea entre dientes.  
  
—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.  
  
—Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado contigo —gruñe, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Entra en el coche.  
  
—Harry, por favor…  
  
—Entra en el puñetero coche, Louis. No me obligues a tener que meterte yo personalmente —me amenaza, con los ojos centelleantes de ira.  
  
Maldita sea.  


—No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor —le suplico.  
  
—¡Tonterías! —explota—. Te dije que usaras tu jodido iPhone. A mí no me hables de tonterías. Entra en el puto coche, Louis… ¡Ahora! —brama, y yo me estremezco de miedo.  
  
Este es el Harry furioso. Nunca le he visto tan enfadado. Apenas puede controlarse.  
  
—Vale —musito, y se apacigua—. Pero, por favor, ve con cuidado.  
  
Él aprieta los labios, convertidos ahora en una fina línea, y señala airado hacia el coche, mirándome fijamente.  
  
Vaya, vale…Ya lo he captado.  
  
—Por favor, ve con cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada. Me moriría —murmuro.  
  
Él parpadea y se tranquiliza, bajando el brazo e inspirando profundamente.  
  
—Iré con cuidado —dice, y su mirada se dulcifica.  
  
Oh, gracias a Dios. Sus ojos refulgen mientras observa cómo me dirijo al coche, abro la puerta del pasajero y entro. Una vez que estoy sano y salvo en el Audi, él desaparece en el interior del edificio, y yo vuelvo a sentir el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué piensa hacer? Me siento y espero. Y espero. Y espero. Cinco minutos eternos. El taxi de Jack aparca delante del Audi. Diez minutos. Quince. Dios… ¿qué están haciendo ahí dentro, y cómo estará Higgins? La espera es un martirio.  
  
Al cabo de veinticinco minutos, Jack sale del edificio cargado con una caja de cartón. Detrás de él aparece el guardia de seguridad. ¿Dónde estaba antes? Después salen Harry y Higgins. Jack parece aturdido. Va directo al taxi, y yo me alegro de que el Audi tenga los cristales ahumados y no pueda verme. El taxi arranca —no creo que se dirija al aeropuerto—, y Harry y Higgins se acercan al coche.  
  
Harry abre la puerta del conductor y se desliza en el asiento, seguramente porque yo estoy delante, y Higgins se sienta detrás de mí. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra cuando Harry pone el coche en marcha y se incorpora al tráfico. Yo me atrevo a mirar de reojo a Cincuenta. Tiene los labios apretados, pero parece abstraído. Suena el teléfono del coche.  
  
—Styles —espeta Harry.  
  
—Señor Styles, soy Barney.  
  
—Barney, estoy en el manos libres y hay más gente en el coche —advierte.  
  
—Señor, ya está todo hecho. Pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre otras cosas que he encontrado en el ordenador del señor Hyde.  
  
—Te llamaré cuando llegue. Y gracias, Barney.  
  
—Muy bien, señor Styles.  
  
Barney cuelga. Su voz parecía la de alguien mucho más joven de lo que me esperaba.  
  
¿Qué más habrá en el ordenador de Jack?  
  
—¿No vas a hablarme? —pregunto en voz baja.  
  
Harry me mira, vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera, y me doy cuenta de que sigue enfadado.  
  
—No —replica en tono adusto.  
  
Oh, ya estamos… qué infantil. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, y observo por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida. Quizá debería pedirle que me dejara en mi apartamento; así podría «no hablarme» desde la tranquilidad del Escala y ahorrarnos a ambos la inevitable pelea. Pero, en cuanto lo pienso, sé que no quiero dejarle dándole vueltas al asunto. No después de lo de ayer.  
  
Finalmente nos detenemos delante de su edificio. Harry se apea y rodea el coche con su elegante soltura y me abre la puerta.  
  
—Vamos —ordena, mientras Higgins ocupa el asiento del conductor.  
  
Yo cojo la mano que me tiende y le sigo a través del inmenso vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. No me suelta.  
  
—Harry, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —susurro mientras esperamos.  
  
—Ya sabes por qué —musita. Entramos al ascensor y marca el código del piso—. Dios, si te hubiera pasado algo, a estas horas él ya estaría muerto.  
  
El tono de Harry me congela la sangre. Las puertas se cierran.  
  
—Créeme, voy a arruinar su carrera profesional para que no pueda volver a aprovecharse de ningún joven nunca más, una excusa muy miserable para un hombre de su calaña. —Menea la cabeza—. ¡Dios, Lou!  
  
Y de pronto me sujeta y me aprisiona contra una esquina del ascensor.  
  
Hunde una mano en mi pelo y me atrae con fuerza hacia él. Su boca busca la mía, y me besa con apasionada desesperación. No sé por qué me coge por sorpresa, pero lo hace. Yo saboreo su alivio, su anhelo y los últimos vestigios de su rabia, mientras su lengua posee mi boca. Se para, me mira fijamente, y apoya todo su peso sobre mí, de forma que no puedo moverme. Me deja sin aliento y me aferro a él para sostenerme. Alzo la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro, marcado por la determinación y la mayor seriedad.  
  
—Si te hubiera pasado algo… si él te hubiera hecho daño… —Noto el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo—. El iPhone —ordena en voz baja—. A partir de ahora. ¿Entendido?  
  
Yo asiento y trago saliva, incapaz de apartar la vista de su mirada grave y fascinante.  
  
Cuando el ascensor se para, se yergue y me suelta.  
  
—Dice que le diste una patada en las pelotas.  
  
Harry ha aligerado el tono. Ahora su voz tiene cierto matiz de admiración, y creo que estoy perdonado.  
  
—Sí, donde más duele —susurro, aún sin recuperarme del todo de la intensidad de su beso y su vehemente exigencia.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Mark estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó muy bien.  
  
—Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera —musita, y añade arqueando una ceja—: Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Me da la mano, me conduce fuera del ascensor y yo le sigo, aliviado. Me parece que su mal humor ya no empeorará.  
  
—Tengo que llamar a Barney. No tardaré.  
  
Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantado en el inmenso salón. La señora Jones está dando los últimos toques a nuestra cena. Me doy cuenta de que estoy hambriento, pero necesito hacer algo.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunto.  
  
Ella se echa a reír.  
  
—No, Lou. ¿Puedo servirle una copa o algo? Parece agotado.  
  
—Me encantaría una copa de vino.  
  
—¿Blanco?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Me siento en uno de los taburetes y ella me ofrece una copa de vino frío. No lo conozco, pero está delicioso, entra bien y calma mis nervios crispados. ¿En qué había estado pensando antes? En lo vivo que me sentía desde que había conocido a Harry. En que mi vida se había convertido en algo emocionante. Caray… ¿no podría tener al menos un par de días aburridos?  
  
¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Harry? Ahora mismo estaría refugiado en mi apartamento, hablando con Niall, completamente alterado por el incidente con Jack y sabiendo que tendría que volver a encontrarme con ese canalla el viernes. Tal como están las cosas ahora, es muy probable que nunca vuelva a verle. Pero ¿para quién trabajaré? Frunzo el ceño. No había pensado en eso. Vaya… ¿seguiré teniendo trabajo siquiera?  
  
—Buenas noches, Gail.  
  
Harry vuelve a entrar en el salón y me distrae de mis pensamientos. Va directamente a la nevera y se sirve una copa de vino.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor Styles. ¿Cenarán a las diez, señor?  
  
—Me parece muy bien.  
  
Harry alza su copa.  
  
—Por los ex militares que entrenan bien a sus hijos —dice, y se le suaviza la mirada.  
  
—Salud —musito, y levanto mi copa.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Harry.  
  
—No sé si todavía tengo trabajo.  
  
Él ladea la cabeza.  
  
—¿Sigues queriendo tenerlo?  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Entonces todavía lo tienes.  
  
Así de simple. ¿Ves? Él es el amo y señor de mi universo. Le miro con los ojos en blanco y él sonríe.  
  
La señora Jones ha preparado un exquisito pastel de pollo, y se ha retirado para que disfrutemos del fruto de su trabajo. Ahora que ya puedo comer algo, me siento mucho mejor. Estamos sentados en la barra del desayuno, y aunque intento engatusarlo, Harry se niega a contarme qué ha descubierto Barney en el ordenador de Jack. Aparco el tema, y decido en su lugar abordar el espinoso asunto de la inminente visita de Stan.  
  
—Me ha llamado Stan —digo en tono despreocupado.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
Harry se da la vuelta para mirarme.  
  
—Quiere traer tus fotografías el viernes.  
  
—Una entrega personal. Qué cortés por su parte —apunta Harry.  
  
—Quiere salir. A tomar algo. Conmigo.  
  
—Ya.  
  
—Para entonces seguramente Perrie y Zayn ya habrán vuelto —añado enseguida.  
  
Harry deja el tenedor y me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?  
  
Le miro enojado.  
  
—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy informando de mis planes para el viernes. Mira, yo quiero ver a Stan, y él necesita un sitio para dormir. Puede que se quede aquí o en mi apartamento, pero si lo hace yo también debería estar allí.  
  
Harry abre mucho los ojos. Parece anonadado.  
  
—Intentó propasarse contigo.  
  
—Harry, eso fue hace varias semanas. Él estaba borracho, yo estaba borracho, tú lo solucionaste… no volverá a pasar. Él no es Jack, por el amor de Dios.  
  
—Niall está aquí. Él puede hacerle compañía.  
  
—Quiere verme a mí, no a Niall.  
  
Harry me mira ceñudo.  
  
—Solo es un amigo —digo en tono enfático.  
  
—No me hace ninguna gracia.  
  
¿Y qué? Dios, a veces es crispante. Inspiro profundamente.  
  
—Es amigo mío, Harry. No le he visto desde la inauguración de la exposición. Y estuve muy poco rato. Yo sé que tú no tienes ningún amigo, aparte de esa espantosa mujer, pero yo no me quejo de que la veas —replico. Harry parpadea, estupefacto—. Tengo ganas de verle. No he sido un buen amigo.  
  
Mi subconsciente está alarmado. ¿Estás teniendo una pequeña pataleta? ¡Cálmate!  
  
Los ojos verdes de Harry refulgen al mirarme.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —dice entre dientes.  
  
—¿Lo que pienso de qué?  
  
—Sobre Caroline. ¿Preferirías que no la viera?  
  
—Exacto. Preferiría que no la vieras.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?  
  
—Porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Tú la consideras tu única amiga. —Me encojo de hombros, exasperado. Realmente no lo entiende. ¿Cómo se ha convertido esto en una conversación sobre Caroline? Yo ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Trato de volver al tema de Stan—. Del mismo modo que no te corresponde a ti decir si puedo o no puedo ver a Stan. ¿No lo entiendes?  
  
Harry me mira fijamente, creo que perplejo. Oh, ¿qué estará pensando?  
  
—Puede dormir aquí, supongo —musita—. Así podré vigilarle —comenta en tono hosco.  
  
¡Aleluya!  
  
—¡Gracias! ¿Sabes?, si yo también voy a vivir aquí… —Me fallan las palabras. Harry asiente. Sabe qué intento decirle—. Aquí no es que falte espacio precisamente… —digo con una sonrisita irónica.  
  
En sus labios se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Se está riendo de mí, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—Desde luego, señor Styles.  
  
Me pongo de pie por si empieza a calentársele la mano, recojo los platos y los meto en el lavavajillas.  
  
—Ya lo hará Gail.  
  
—Lo estoy haciendo yo.  
  
Me enderezo y le miro. Él me observa intensamente.  
  
—Tengo que trabajar un rato —dice como disculpándose.  
  
—Muy bien. Ya encontraré algo que hacer.  
  
—Ven aquí —ordena, pero su voz es suave y seductora y sus ojos apasionados.  
  
Yo no dudo en caminar hacia él y rodearle el cuello. Él permanece sentado en el taburete. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, me estrecha contra él y simplemente me abraza.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —susurra junto a mi cabello.  
  
—¿Bien?  
  
—¿Después de lo que ha pasado con ese cabrón? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió ayer? —añade en voz baja y muy seria.  
  
Yo miro al fondo de sus ojos, oscuros, graves. ¿Estoy bien?  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
Me abraza más fuerte, y me siento seguro, apreciado y amado, todo a la vez. Es maravilloso. Cierro los ojos, y disfruto de la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Amo a este hombre. Amo su aroma embriagador, su fuerza, sus maneras volubles… mi Cincuenta.  
  
—No discutamos —murmura. Me besa el pelo e inspira profundamente—. Hueles divinamente, como siempre, Lou.  
  
—Tú también —susurro, y le beso el cuello.  
  
Me suelta, demasiado pronto.  
  
—Terminaré en un par de horas.  


***

  
Deambulo indolentemente por el piso. Harry sigue trabajando. Me he duchado, me he puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta míos, y estoy aburrido. No me apetece leer. Si me quedo quieto, me acuerdo de Jack y de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
Echo un vistazo a mi antiguo dormitorio, la habitación de los sumisos. Stan puede dormir aquí: le gustarán las vistas. Son las ocho y cuarto y el sol está empezando a ponerse por el oeste. Las luces de la ciudad centellean allá abajo. Es algo maravilloso. Sí, a Stan le gustará estar aquí. Me pregunto vagamente dónde colgará Harry las fotos que me hizo Stan. Preferiría que no lo hiciera. No me apetece verme a mí mismo.  
  
Salgo de nuevo al pasillo y acabo frente a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, y, sin pensarlo, intento abrir el pomo. Harry suele cerrarla con llave, pero, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abre. Qué raro. Sintiéndome como un niño que hace novillos y se interna en un bosque prohibido, entro. Está oscuro. Pulso el interruptor y las luces bajo la cornisa se encienden con un tenue resplandor. Es tal como lo recordaba. Una habitación como un útero.  
  
Surgen en mi mente recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí. El cinturón… tiemblo al recordarlo. Ahora cuelga inocentemente, alineado junto a los demás, en la estantería que hay junto a la puerta. Paso los dedos, vacilante, sobre los cinturones, las palas, las fustas y los látigos. Dios. Esto es lo que necesito aclarar con el doctor Atkin. ¿Puede alguien que tiene este estilo de vida dejarlo sin más? Parece muy poco probable. Me acerco a la cama, me siento sobre las suaves sábanas de satén rojo, y echo una ojeada a todos esos artilugios.  
  
A mi lado está el banco, y encima el surtido de varas. ¡Cuántas hay! ¿No le bastará solo con una? Bien, cuanto menos sepa de todo esto, mejor. Y la gran mesa. No sé para qué la usa Harry, nosotros nunca la probamos. Me fijo en el Chesterfield, y voy a sentarme en él. Es solo un sofá, no tiene nada de extraordinario: no hay nada para atar a nadie, por lo que puedo ver. Miro detrás de mí y veo la cómoda. Siento curiosidad. ¿Qué guardará ahí?  
  
Cuando abro el cajón de arriba, noto que la sangre late con fuerza en mis venas. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Tengo la sensación de estar haciendo algo ilícito, como si invadiera una propiedad privada, cosa que evidentemente estoy haciendo. Pero si él quiere casarse conmigo, bueno…  
  
Dios santo, ¿qué es todo esto? Una serie de instrumentos y extrañas herramientas —no tengo ni idea de qué son ni para qué sirven— están dispuestos cuidadosamente en el cajón. Cojo uno. Tiene forma de bala, con una especie de mango. Mmm… ¿qué demonios haces con esto? Estoy atónito, pero creo que me hago una idea. ¡Hay cuatro tamaños distintos! Se me eriza el vello, y en ese momento levanto la vista.  
  
Harry está en el umbral, mirándome con expresión inescrutable. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado con la mano en el tarro de los caramelos.  
  
—Hola.  
  
Sonrío muy nervioso, consciente de tener los ojos muy abiertos y estar mortalmente pálido.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice suavemente, pero con cierto matiz inquietante en la voz.  
  
Oh, no. ¿Está enfadado? Me ruborizo.  
  
—Esto… estaba aburrido y me entró la curiosidad —musito, avergonzado de que me haya descubierto: dijo que tardaría dos horas.  
  
—Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa.  
  
Se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior en actitud pensativa, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo. Yo trago saliva. Tengo la boca seca.  
  
Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido. Sus ojos son como una llamarada verde. Oh, Dios. Se inclina con aire indiferente sobre la cómoda, pero intuyo que es una actitud engañosa. El dios que llevo dentro no sabe si es el momento de enfrentarse a la situación o de salir corriendo.  
  
—¿Y, exactamente, sobre qué le entró la curiosidad, señor Tomlinson? Quizá yo pueda informarle.  
  
—La puerta estaba abierta… Yo…  
  
Miro a Harry y contengo la respiración, inseguro como siempre de cuál será su reacción o qué debo decir. Tiene la mirada oscura. Creo que se está divirtiendo, pero es difícil decirlo. Apoya los codos en la cómoda, con la barbilla entre las manos.  
  
—Hace un rato estaba aquí preguntándome qué hacer con todo esto. Debí de olvidarme de cerrar.  
  
Frunce el ceño un segundo, como si no echar la llave fuera un error terrible. Yo arrugo la frente: no es propio de él ser olvidadizo.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
—Pero ahora tú estás aquí, curioso como siempre —dice con voz suave, desconcertado.  
  
—¿No estás enfadado? —musito, prácticamente sin aliento.  
  
Él ladea la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una mueca divertida.  
  
—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?  
  
—Me siento como si hubiera invadido una propiedad privada… y tú siempre te enfadas conmigo —añado bajando la voz, aunque me siento aliviado.  
  
Harry vuelve a fruncir el ceño.  
  
—Sí, la has invadido, pero no estoy enfadado. Espero que un día vivas aquí conmigo, y todo esto —hace un gesto vago con la mano alrededor de la habitación— será tuyo también.  
  
¿Mi cuarto de juegos…? Le miro con la boca abierta: la idea cuesta mucho de digerir.  
  
—Por eso entré aquí antes. Intentaba decidir qué hacer. —Se da golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice—. ¿Así que siempre me enfado contigo? Esta mañana no estaba enfadado.  
  
Oh, eso es verdad. Sonrío al recordar a Harry cuando nos despertamos, y eso hace que deje de pensar en qué pasará con el cuarto de juegos. Esta mañana Cincuenta estuvo muy juguetón.  
  
—Tenías ganas de diversión. Me gusta el Harry juguetón.  
  
—¿Te gusta, eh?  
  
Arquea una ceja, y en su encantadora boca se dibuja una sonrisa, una tímida sonrisa. ¡Uau!  
  
—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sosteniendo esa especie de bala de plata.  
  
—Siempre ávido por saber, señor Tomlinson. Eso es un dilatador anal —dice con delicadeza.  
  
—Ah…  
  
—Lo compré para ti.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
—¿Para mí?  
  
Asiente despacio, con expresión seria y cautelosa.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—¿Compras, eh… juguetes nuevos para cada sumiso?  
  
—Algunas cosas. Sí.  
  
—¿Dilatadores anales?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Muy bien… Trago saliva. Dilatador anal. Es de metal duro… seguramente resulte bastante incómodo. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos después de mi graduación sobre juguetes sexuales y límites infranqueables. Creo recordar que dije que los probaría. Ahora, al ver uno de verdad, no sé si es algo que quiera hacer. Lo examino una vez más y vuelvo a dejarlo en el cajón.  
  
—¿Y esto?  
  
Cojo un objeto de goma, negro y largo. Consiste en una serie de esferas que van disminuyendo de tamaño, la primera muy voluminosa y la última muy pequeña. Ocho en total.  
  
—Un rosario anal —dice Harry observándome atentamente.  
  
¡Oh! Las examino con horror y fascinación. Todas esas esferas, dentro de mí… ¡ahí! No tenía ni idea.  
  
—Causan un gran efecto si las sacas en mitad de un orgasmo —añade con total naturalidad.  
  
—¿Esto es para mí? —susurro.  
  
—Para ti.  
  
Asiente despacio.  
  
—¿Este es el cajón de los juguetes anales?  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Si quieres llamarlo así…  
  
Lo cierro enseguida, en cuanto noto que me arden las mejillas.  
  
—¿No te gusta el cajón de los juguetes anales? —pregunta divertido, con aire inocente.  
  
Le miro fijamente y me encojo de hombros, tratando de disimular con descaro mi incomodidad.  
  
—No estaría entre mis regalos de Navidad favoritos —comento con indiferencia, y abro vacilante el segundo cajón.  
  
Él sonríe satisfecho.  
  
—En el siguiente cajón hay una selección de vibradores.  
  
Lo cierro inmediatamente.  
  
—¿Y en el siguiente? —musito.  
  
Vuelvo a estar pálido, pero esta vez es de vergüenza.  
  
—Ese es más interesante.  
  
¡Oh! Abro el cajón titubeante, sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso rostro, que muestra ahora cierta arrogancia. Dentro hay un surtido de objetos de metal y algunas pinzas de ropa. ¡Pinzas de ropa! Cojo un instrumento grande de metal, como una especie de clip.  
  
—Pinzas genitales —dice Harry.  
  
Se endereza y se acerca con total naturalidad hasta colocarse a mi lado. Yo las guardo enseguida y escojo algo más delicado: dos clips pequeños encadenados.  
  
—Algunas son para provocar dolor, pero la mayoría son para dar placer — murmura.  
  
—¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Pinzas para pezones… para los dos.  


—¿Para los dos? ¿Pezones?  
  
Harry me sonríe.  
  
—Bueno hay dos pinzas, nene. Sí, para los dos. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a que son tanto para el placer como para el dolor.  
  
Ah. Me coge las pinzas de las manos.  
  
—Levanta el meñique.  
  
Hago lo que me dice, y me pone un clip en la punta del dedo. No duele mucho.  
  
—La sensación es muy intensa, pero cuando resulta más doloroso y placentero es cuando las retiras.  
  
Me quita el clip. Mmm, puede ser agradable. Me estremezco de pensarlo.  
  
—Esto tiene buena pinta —murmuro, y Harry sonríe.  
  
—¿No me diga, señor Tomlinson? Creo que se nota.  
  
Asiento tímidamente y vuelvo a guardar las pinzas en el cajón. Harry se inclina y saca otras dos.  
  
—Estas son ajustables.  
  
Las levanta para que las examine.  
  
—¿Ajustables?  
  
—Puedes llevarlas muy apretadas… o no. Depende del estado de ánimo.  
  
¿Cómo consigue que suene tan erótico? Trago saliva, y para desviar su atención saco un artefacto que parece un cortapizzas de dientes muy puntiagudos.  
  
—¿Y esto?  
  
Frunzo el ceño. No creo que en el cuarto de juegos haya nada que hornear.  
  
—Esto es un molinete Wartenberg.  
  
—¿Para…?  
  
Lo coge.  
  
—Dame la mano. Pon la palma hacia arriba.  
  
Le tiendo la mano izquierda, me la sostiene con cuidado y me roza los nudillos con su pulgar. Me estremezco por dentro. Su piel contra la mía siempre consigue ese efecto. Luego pasa la ruedecita por encima de la palma.  
  
—¡Ay!  
  
Los dientes me pellizcan la piel: es algo más que dolor. De hecho, me hace cosquillas.  
  
—Imagínalo sobre tu torso —murmura Harry lascivamente.  
  
¡Oh! Me ruborizo y aparto la mano. Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.  
  
—La frontera entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina, Louis —dice en voz baja, y se inclina para volver a meter el artilugio en el cajón.  
  
—¿Pinzas de ropa? —susurro.  
  
—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con pinzas de ropa.  
  
Sus ojos arden.  
  
Me inclino sobre el cajón y lo cierro.  
  
—¿Eso es todo?  
  
Harry parece divertido.  
  
—No.  
  
Abro el cuarto cajón y descubro un amasijo de cuero y correas. Tiro de una de las correas… y compruebo que lleva una bola atada.  
  
—Una mordaza de bola. Para que estés callado —dice Harry, que sigue divirtiéndose.  
  
—Límite tolerable —musito.  
  
—Lo recuerdo —dice—. Pero puedes respirar. Los dientes se clavan en la bola.  
  
Me quita la mordaza y simula con los dedos una boca mordiendo la bola.  
  
—¿Tú has usado alguna de estas? —pregunto.  
  
Se queda muy quieto y me mira.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Para acallar tus gritos?  
  
Cierra los ojos, creo que con gesto exasperado.  
  
—No, no son para eso.  
  
¿Ah?  
  
—Es un tema de control, Louis. ¿Sabes lo indefenso que te sentirías si estuvieras atado y no pudieras hablar? ¿El grado de confianza que deberías mostrar, sabiendo que yo tengo todo ese poder sobre ti? ¿Que yo debería interpretar tu cuerpo y tu reacción, en lugar de oír tus palabras? Eso te hace más dependiente, y me da a mí el control absoluto.  
  
Trago saliva.  
  
—Suena como si lo echaras de menos.  
  
—Es lo que conozco —murmura.  
  
Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y serios, y la atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado, como si ahora se estuviera confesando.  
  
—Tú tienes poder sobre mí. Ya lo sabes —susurro.  
  
—¿Lo tengo? Tú me haces sentir… vulnerable.  
  
—¡No! —Oh, Cincuenta…—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede realmente hacerme daño.  
  
Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo del flequillo hacia la derecha.  
  
—Oh, Harry… esto es así tanto para ti como para mí. Si tú no me quisieras…  
  
Me estremezco, y bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Ahí radica mi otra gran duda sobre nosotros. Si él no estuviera tan… destrozado, ¿me querría? Sacudo la cabeza. Debo intentar no pensar en eso.  
  
—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Yo te amo —murmuro, y alargo las manos para pasarle los dedos sobre la cara y acariciarle con dulzura las mejillas.  
  
Él inclina la cara para acoger esa caricia. Arroja la mordaza en el cajón y, rodeándome por la cintura, me atrae hacia él.  
  
—¿Hemos terminado ya con la exposición teórica? —pregunta con voz suave y seductora.  
  
Sube la mano por mi espalda hasta la nuca.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías hacer?  
  
Se inclina y me besa tiernamente, y yo, aferrado a sus brazos, siento que me derrito.  
  
—Lou, hoy han estado a punto de agredirte.  
  
Su tono de voz es dulce, pero cauteloso.  
  
—¿Y? —pregunto, gozando de su proximidad y del tacto de su mano en mi espalda.  
  
Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con «Y»? —replica.  
  
Contemplo su rostro encantador y malhumorado.  
  
—Harry, estoy bien.  
  
Me rodea entre sus brazos aún más fuerte.  
  
—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado —murmura, y hunde la cara en mi pelo.  
  
—¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento? —susurro para tranquilizarle, pegado a su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma.  
  
No hay nada en este mundo como estar entre los brazos de Harry.  
  
—Sé que eres fuerte —musita en tono pensativo.  
  
Me besa el pelo, pero entonces, para mi gran decepción, me suelta. Vaya.  
  
Me inclino y saco otro artilugio del cajón abierto: varias esposas sujetas a una barra. Lo levanto.  
  
—Esto —dice Harry, y se le oscurece la mirada— es una barra separadora, con sujeciones para los tobillos y las muñecas.  
  
—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto, realmente intrigado.  
  
—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? —musita sorprendido, y cierra los ojos un momento.  
  
Le miro. Cuando abre los ojos, centellean.  
  
—Sí. Quiero una demostración. Me gusta estar atado —susurro, mientras el dios que llevo dentro salta con pértiga desde el búnker a su chaise longue.  
  
—Oh, Lou —murmura.  
  
De repente parece afligido.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Aquí no.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Te quiero en mi cama, no aquí.  
  
Coge la barra, me toma de la mano y me hace salir rápidamente del cuarto.  
  
¿Por qué nos vamos? Echo un vistazo a mi espalda al salir.  
  
—¿Por qué no aquí?  
  
Harry se para en la escalera y me mira fijamente con expresión grave.  
  
—Lou, puede que tú estés preparado para volver ahí dentro, pero yo no. La última vez que estuvimos ahí, tú me abandonaste. Te lo he repetido muchas veces, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?  
  
Frunce el ceño y me suelta para poder gesticular con la mano libre.  
  
—Mi actitud ha cambiado totalmente a consecuencia de aquello. Mi forma de ver la vida se ha modificado radicalmente. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo que no te he dicho es… —Se para y se pasa la mano por el pelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Yo soy como un alcohólico rehabilitado, ¿vale? Es la única comparación que se me ocurre. La cumpulsión ha desaparecido, pero no quiero enfrentarme a la tentación. No quiero hacerte daño.  
  
Parece tan lleno de remordimiento, que en ese momento me invade un dolor agudo y persistente. ¿Qué le he hecho a este hombre? ¿He mejorado su vida? Él era feliz antes de conocerme, ¿no es cierto?  
  
—No puedo soportar hacerte daño, porque te quiero —añade, mirándome fijamente con expresión de absoluta sinceridad, como un niño pequeño que dice una verdad muy simple.  
  
Muestra un aire completamente inocente, que me deja sin aliento. Le adoro más que a nada ni a nadie. Amo a este hombre incondicionalmente.  
  
Me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tiene que soltar lo que lleva para cogerme, y le empujo contra la pared. Le sujeto la cara entre las manos, acerco sus labios a los míos y saboreo su sorpresa cuando le meto la lengua en la boca. Estoy en un escalón por encima del suyo: ahora estamos al mismo nivel, y me siento eufórico de poder. Le beso apasionadamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, y quiero tocarle, por todas partes, pero me reprimo consciente de su temor. A pesar de todo, mi deseo brota, ardoroso y contundente, floreciendo desde lo más profundo. Él gime y me sujeta por los hombros para apartarme.  
  
—¿Quieres que te folle en las escaleras? —murmura con la respiración entrecortada—. Porque lo haré ahora mismo.  
  
—Sí —musito, y estoy seguro de que mi oscura mirada de deseo es igual a la suya.  
  
Me fulmina con sus ojos, entreabiertos e impetuosos.  
  
—No. Te quiero en mi cama.  
  
De pronto me carga sobre sus hombros y yo reacciono con un chillido estridente, y él me da un cachete fuerte en el trasero, y yo chillo otra vez. Se dispone a bajar las escaleras, pero antes se agacha para recoger del suelo la barra separadora.  
  
La señora Jones sale del cuarto de servicio cuando atravesamos el pasillo. Nos sonríe, y yo la saludo boca abajo, con expresión de disculpa. No creo que Harry se haya percatado siquiera de su presencia.  
  
Al llegar al dormitorio, me deja de pie en el suelo y tira la barra sobre la cama.  
  
—Yo no creo que vayas a hacerme daño —susurro.  
  
—Yo tampoco creo que vaya a hacerte daño —dice.  
  
Me coge la cabeza entre las manos y me besa larga e intensamente, encendiéndome la sangre ya inflamada.  
  
—Te deseo tanto —murmura jadeando junto a mi boca—. ¿Estás seguro de esto… después de lo de hoy?  
  
—Sí. Yo también te deseo. Quiero desnudarte.  
  
Estoy impaciente por tocarle… mis dedos se mueren por acariciarle.  
  
Abre mucho los ojos y por un segundo duda, tal vez sopesando mi petición.  
  
—De acuerdo —dice cautelosamente.  
  
Acerco una mano al segundo botón de su camisa y noto cómo contiene la respiración.  
  
—No te tocaré si no quieres —susurro.  
  
—No —contesta enseguida—. Hazlo. No pasa nada. Estoy bien —añade.  
  
Desabrocho el botón con delicadeza y deslizo los dedos sobre la camisa hasta el siguiente. Él tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes. Separa los labios y respira con dificultad. Incluso cuando tiene miedo es tan hermoso… a causa de ese miedo. Desabrocho el tercer botón y palpo la suave piel por encima de sus tatuajes que asoma a través de la amplia abertura de la camisa.  
  
—Quiero besarte aquí —murmuro.  
  
Él inspira bruscamente.  
  
—¿Besarme?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Jadea mientras desabrocho el siguiente botón y me inclino hacia delante muy despacio, para dejar claras mis intenciones. Él contiene la respiración, pero se queda inmóvil cuando le doy un leve beso sobre la golondrina que está colocada perfectamente debajo de su clavícula derecha. Desabrocho el último botón y alzo la cara hacia él. Me está observando fijamente con una expresión de satisfacción, tranquila y… maravillada.  
  
—Cada vez es más fácil, ¿verdad? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
  
Él asiente, y yo le aparto lentamente la camisa de los hombros y la dejo caer al suelo.  
  
—¿Qué me has hecho, Lou? —murmura—. Sea lo que sea, no pares.  
  
Y me acoge en sus brazos. Hunde las dos manos en mi cabello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás para acceder fácilmente a mi cuello.  
  
Desliza los labios hasta mi barbilla y me muerde suavemente, haciéndome gemir. Oh, cómo deseo a este hombre. Mis dedos palpan a tientas la cinturilla de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.  
  
—Oh, nene.  
  
Suspira y me besa detrás de la oreja. Noto su erección, firme y dura, presionándome. Le deseo… en mi boca. De pronto doy un paso atrás y me pongo de rodillas.  
  
—¡Uau! —gime.  
  
Le bajo los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, y su miembro emerge libremente. Antes de que pueda detenerme, lo tomo entre los labios y chupo con fuerza. Él abre la boca y yo disfruto de su repentina perplejidad. Baja la mirada hacia mí, y observa todos mis movimientos con los ojos enturbiados y llenos de placer carnal. Ah. Me cubro los dientes con los labios y succiono con más fuerza. Él cierra los ojos y se rinde al exquisito placer sensual. Sé lo que le hago, y es placentero, liberador y endiabladamente sexy. La sensación es embriagadora: no solo soy poderoso… soy  
omnisciente.  
  
—Joder —sisea, y me acuna dulcemente la cabeza, flexiona las caderas y penetra mi boca más a fondo.  
  
Oh, sí, deseo esto, y rodeo su pene con la lengua, tiro con firmeza… una y otra vez.  
  
—Lou…  
  
Intenta echarse atrás.  
  
Oh, no, no lo hagas, Styles. Te deseo. Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza duplicando mis esfuerzos, y noto que está a punto.  
  
—Por favor —jadea—. Voy a correrme, Lou.  
  
Bien. El dios que llevo dentro echa la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis, y él se corre, entre gritos lúbricos, dentro de mi boca.  
  
Abre sus brillantes ojos verdes, baja la vista hacia mí y yo le miro sonriendo, lamiéndome los labios. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y es una sonrisa pícara y salaz.  
  
—¿Ah, o sea que ahora jugamos a esto, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Se inclina, me coge por las axilas y me pone de pie con fuerza. De pronto su boca está pegada a la mía. Y gruñe lascivamente.  
  
—Estoy notando mi propio sabor. El tuyo es mejor —musita pegado a mis labios.  
  
De pronto me quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo, me levanta y me arroja sobre la cama. Coge mis pantalones por los bajos y me los quita bruscamente con un solo movimiento. Ahora estoy desnudo y abierto para él en su cama. Esperando. Anhelando. Me saborea con la mirada, y lentamente se quita el resto de la ropa sin apartar los ojos de mí.  
  
—Eres un hombre precioso, Louis —murmura con admiración.  
  
Mmm… Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le sonrío, coqueto.  
  
—Tú eres un hombre precioso, Harry, y sabes extraordinariamente bien.  
  
Me sonríe maliciosamente y coge la barra separadora. Me agarra el tobillo izquierdo, lo sujeta rápidamente y aprieta la anilla de la esposa, pero no mucho. Comprueba el espacio que queda, deslizando el meñique entre mi tobillo y el metal. No deja de mirarme a los ojos; no necesita ver lo que está haciendo. Mmm… ya ha hecho esto antes.  
  
—Ahora, hemos de comprobar cómo sabe usted. Si no recuerdo mal, es usted una rara y delicada exquisitez, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Oh.  
  
Me sujeta el otro tobillo, y me lo esposa también con rapidez y eficacia, de manera que quedan unos sesenta centímetros de separación entre mis pies.  
  
—Lo bueno de este separador es que es extensible —dice.  
  
Aprieta algo en la barra y después empuja, y mis piernas se abren más. Uau, noventa centímetros de separación. Con la boca muy abierta, inspiro profundamente. Dios, esto es muy erótico. Estoy ardiendo, inquieto y ansioso.  
  
Harry se lame el labio superior.  
  
—Oh, vamos a divertirnos un poco con esto, Lou.  
  
Baja la mano, coge la barra y la gira de golpe, cogiéndome por sorpresa y dejándome tumbado boca abajo.  
  
—¿Ves lo que puedo hacerte? —dice turbadoramente, y vuelve a girarla de golpe y quedo de nuevo tumbado boca arriba, mirándole boquiabierto y sin respiración—. Estas otras esposas son para las muñecas. Pensaré en ello. Depende de si te portas bien o no.  
  
—¿Cuándo no me porto bien?  
  
—Se me ocurren unas cuantas infracciones —dice en voz baja, y me pasa los dedos por las plantas de los pies.  
  
Me hace cosquillas, pero la barra me mantiene en mi sitio, aunque yo intento apartar las plantas de sus dedos.  
  
—Tu iPhone, para empezar.  
  
Jadeo.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
—Oh, yo nunca desvelo mis planes —dice sonriendo, y sus ojos brillan malévolos.  
  
¡Uau! Está tan alucinantemente sexy que me deja sin respiración. Se sube a la cama y se coloca de rodillas entre mis piernas. Está gloriosamente desnudo y yo estoy indefenso.  
  
—Mmm… Está tan expuesto, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Desliza los dedos de ambas manos por la parte interior de mis piernas, despacio, dibujando pequeños círculos. Sin apartar los ojos de mí.  
  
—Todo se basa en las expectativas, Lou. ¿Qué te voy a hacer?  
  
Sus palabras quedas penetran directamente en la parte más profunda y oscura de mi ser. Me retuerzo sobre la cama y gimo. Sus dedos continúan su lento avance, suben por mis pantorrillas, pasan por la parte posterior de mis rodillas. Yo quiero juntar las piernas instintivamente, pero no puedo.  
  
—Recuerda que, si algo no te gusta, solo tienes que decirme que pare —murmura.  
  
Se inclina sobre mí y me besa y chupa el vientre con delicadeza, mientras sus manos me acarician y siguen ascendiendo tortuosas y tentadoras por la parte interna de mis muslos.  
  
—Oh, por favor, Harry —suplico.  
  
—Oh, señor Tomlinson. He descubierto que puede ser usted implacable en sus ataques amorosos sobre mí. Creo que debo devolverle el favor.  
  
Mis dedos se aferran al edredón y me rindo ante él, ante su boca que emprende un delicado viaje hacia abajo y sus manos hacia arriba, convergiendo en el vértice de mis muslos, expuesto y vulnerable. Cuando desliza sus dedos dentro de mí gimo y alzo la pelvis para recibirlos. Harry responde con un jadeo.  
  
—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Lou. Estás tan dilatado —murmura sobre la línea donde mi vello púbico se encuentra con mi vientre, y cuando su boca llega a mi polla, todo mi cuerpo se arquea.  
  
Oh, Dios.  
  
Inicia un ataque lento y sensual, su lengua gira y gira sobre mi miembro mientras sus dedos se mueven en mi interior. Es intenso, muy intenso, porque no puedo cerrar las piernas, ni moverme. Arqueo la espalda e intento absorber la sensación.  
  
—Oh, Harry—grito.  
  
—Lo sé, nene —susurra, y para destensarme un poco, sopla suavemente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.  
  
—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor! —suplico.  
  
—Di mi nombre —ordena.  
  
—¡Harry! —grito con una voz tan estridente y ansiosa que apenas la reconozco como mía.  
  
—Otra vez —musita.  
  
—¡Harry, Harry, Harry Styles! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
—Eres mío.  
  
Su voz es suave y letal, y ante un último giro de su lengua sucumbo, espectacularmente, al orgasmo. Y como tengo las piernas tan separadas, la espiral de sensaciones dura y dura y me siento perdido.  
  
Soy vagamente consciente de que Harry me ha tumbado ahora boca abajo.  
  
—Vamos a intentar esto, nene. Si no te gusta o resulta demasiado incómodo, dímelo y pararemos.  
  
¿Qué? Estoy demasiado perdido en la dicha del orgasmo para elaborar una idea consciente o coherente. Ahora estoy sentado en el regazo de Harry. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?  
  
—Inclínate, nene —me murmura al oído—. Apoya la cabeza y el pecho sobre la cama.

 

Aturdido, hago lo que me dice. Él me echa las dos manos hacia atrás y las esposa a la barra, al lado de los tobillos. Oh… tengo las rodillas a la altura de la barbilla y el trasero al aire y expuesto, absolutamente vulnerable, completamente suyo.  
  
—Lou, estás tan hermoso… —dice maravillado, y oigo cómo rasga el envoltorio de aluminio.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizan desde la base de mi columna hacia mi entrada, y se demoran ligeramente sobre mis nalgas.  
  
Su dedo se adentra en mí.  
  
—Te deseo en todas las formas posibles. Quiero poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Eres mío.  
  
Momentos después, me penetra con fuerza.  
  
—¡Ay! Cuidado —grito, y se queda quieto.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—No tan fuerte… deja que me acostumbre.  
  
Él sale de mí despacio y vuelve a entrar con cuidado, llenándome, dilatándome, una vez, dos, y ya soy suyo.  
  
—Sí, bien, ahora sí —murmuro, gozando de la sensación.  
  
Él gime, y empieza a coger ritmo. Se mueve… se mueve… despiadado… adelante, atrás, llenándome… y es delicioso. Me hace feliz estar indefenso, feliz rendirme a él, y feliz saber que puede perderse en mí del modo que desea. Soy capaz de hacer esto. Él me lleva a esos lugares oscuros, lugares que yo no sabía siquiera que existían, y juntos los llenamos de una luz cegadora. Oh, sí… una luz cegadora y violenta.  
  
Y me dejo ir, gozando de lo que me hace, descubriendo esa dulce, dulce rendición, y vuelvo a correrme gritando muy fuerte su nombre. Y entonces él se queda quieto y vierte en mí todo su corazón y toda su alma.  
  
—Lou, nene —grita, y se derrumba a mi lado.  
  
Sus hábiles dedos deshacen las ataduras, y me masajea los tobillos y luego las muñecas. Cuando termina y por fin estoy libre, me acoge en sus brazos y me adormezco, exhausto.  
  
Cuando recupero la conciencia, estoy acurrucado a su lado y él me está mirando fijamente. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es.  
  
—Podría pasarme la vida contemplando cómo duermes, Lou —murmura, y me besa la frente.  
  
Yo sonrío y me desperezo lánguidamente a su lado.  
  
—No pienso dejar que te vayas nunca —dice en voz baja, y me rodea con sus brazos.  
  
Mmm…  
  
—No quiero marcharme nunca. No me dejes marchar nunca —musito medio dormido, sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados.  
  
—Te necesito —susurra, pero su voz es una parte distante y etérea de mis sueños.  
  
Él me necesita… me necesita… y cuando finalmente me deslizo en la oscuridad, mis últimos pensamientos son para un niñito de ojos verdes y sucio, que me sonríe tímidamente.


	17. Chapter 17

Mmm…  
  
Harry me acaricia el cuello con la nariz y me despierto poco a poco.  
  
—Buenos días, nene —susurra, y me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
Mis ojos se abren de golpe y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida. La brillante luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y, tumbado a mi lado, él me acaricia suave y provocativamente el torso con la mano. Baja hasta la cadera, me agarra y me atrae hacia él.  
  
Yo me desperezo, disfrutando de sus caricias, y noto su erección contra mi trasero. Oh. La alarma despertador estilo Harry Styles.  
  
—Estás contento de verme —balbuceo medio dormido, y me retuerzo sugerentemente contra él.  
  
Noto que sonríe pegado a mi mejilla.  
  
—Estoy muy contento de verte —dice, y desliza la mano sobre mi estómago y más abajo, cubriéndome el pene con los dedos—. Y parece que tú también estás contento. Está claro que despertarse con usted tiene sus ventajas, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Y me da delicadamente la vuelta, hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba.  
  
—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta mientras sus dedos prosiguen su sensual tortura.  
  
Me mira sonriendo… con esa deslumbrante sonrisa de modelo masculino, una sonrisa fascinante de dentadura perfecta, que me deja completamente sin aliento.  
  
Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la danza que ha iniciado su mano. Me besa recatadamente en los labios y luego desciende hasta el cuello, mordisqueando despacio, besando, y chupando. Gimo. Actúa con delicadeza, y su caricia es leve y celestial. Sus intrépidos dedos siguen bajando y desliza uno de ellos en mi interior, despacio, y sisea sobrecogido.  
  
—Oh, Lou —murmura en tono reverencial junto a mi garganta—. Siempre estás dispuesto.  
  
Mueve el dedo al tiempo que continúa besándome, y sus labios viajan ociosos por mi clavícula y luego bajan hasta uno de mis pectorales. Con los dientes y los labios tortura primero un pezón y luego el otro. Oh.  
  
Yo jadeo.  
  
—Mmm —gruñe bajito, y levanta la cabeza para mirarme con sus ardientes ojos verdes—. Te deseo ahora.  
  
Alarga la mano hasta la mesilla. Se coloca sobre mí, apoya el peso en los codos y frota la nariz contra la mía mientras usa las piernas para separar las mías. Se arrodilla y rasga el envoltorio de aluminio.  
  
—Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado —dice, y sus ojos brillan de placer lascivo.  
  
—¿Por tu cumpleaños? —contesto sin aliento.  
  
—No. Para que llegue mi pedido de lubricante y dejar de usar esta jodienda.  
  
—Una expresión muy adecuada —digo con una risita.  
  
Él me sonríe cómplice y se coloca el condón.  
  
—¿Se está riendo de mí, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—No.  
  
Intento poner cara seria, sin conseguirlo.  
  
—Ahora no es momento para risitas —dice en tono bajo y severo, haciendo un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza, pero su expresión es… oh, Dios… glacial y volcánica a la vez.  
  
Siento un nudo en la garganta.  
  
—Creía que te gustaba que me riera —susurro con voz ronca, perdiéndome en las profundidades de sus ojos tormentosos.  
  
—Ahora no. Hay un momento y lugar para la risa. Y ahora no es ni uno ni otro. Tengo que callarte, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo —dice de forma inquietante, y me cubre con su cuerpo.  


***

  
—¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, Lou?  
  
—Solo tomaré muesli. Gracias, señora Jones.  
  
Me sonrojo mientras ocupo mi sitio al lado de Harry en la barra del desayuno. La última vez que la muy decorosa y formal señora Jones me vio, Harry me llevaba a su dormitorio cargado sobre sus hombros.  
  
—Estás muy guapo —dice Harry en voz baja.  
  
Llevo una camisa vaquera y un pantalón ajustado negro..  
  
—Tú también.  
  
Le sonrío con timidez. Él lleva una camisa azul claro y vaqueros, y parece relajado, fresco y perfecto, como siempre.  
  
—Deberíamos comprarte algunas cosas más —comenta con naturalidad—. De hecho, me encantaría llevarte de compras.  
  
Uf… de compras. Yo odio ir de compras. Aunque con Harry quizá no esté tan mal. Opto por la evasiva como mejor método de defensa.  
  
—Me pregunto qué pasará hoy en el trabajo.  
  
—Tendrán que sustituir a ese canalla.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera pisado algo extremadamente desagradable.  
  
—Espero que contraten a una mujer para ser mi jefa.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Bueno, así te opondrás menos a que salga con ella —le digo en broma.  
  
Sus labios insinúan una sonrisa, y se dispone a comerse la tortilla.  
  
—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto.  
  
—Tú. Cómete el muesli. Todo, si no vas a comer nada más.  


Mandón como siempre. Yo le hago un mohín, pero me pongo a ello.  


***

  
—Y la llave va aquí.  
  
Harry señala el contacto bajo el cambio de marchas.  
  
—Qué sitio más raro —comento.  
  
Pero estoy encantado con todos esos pequeños detalles, y prácticamente doy saltitos sobre el confortable asiento de piel como un niño. Por fin Harry va a dejar que conduzca mi coche.  
  
Me observa tranquilamente, aunque en sus ojos hay un brillo jocoso.  
  
—Estás bastante emocionado con esto, ¿verdad? —murmura divertido.  
  
Asiento, sonriendo como un tonto.  
  
—Tiene ese olor a coche nuevo. Este es aún mejor que el Especial para Sumisos… esto… el A3 —añado enseguida, ruborizado.  
  
Harry tuerce el gesto.  
  
—¿Especial para Sumisos, eh? Tiene usted mucha facilidad de palabra, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Se echa hacia atrás con fingida reprobación, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé que está disfrutando.  
  
—Bueno, vámonos.  
  
Hace un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada del garaje.  
  
Doy unas palmaditas, pongo en marcha el coche y el motor arranca con un leve ronroneo. Meto la primera, levanto el pie del freno y el Saab avanza suavemente. Higgins, que está en el Audi detrás de nosotros, también arranca y cuando la puerta del parking se levanta, nos sigue fuera del Escala hasta la calle.  
  
—¿Podemos poner la radio? —pregunto cuando paramos en el primer semáforo.  
  
—Quiero que te concentres —replica.  
  
—Harry, por favor, soy capaz de conducir con música.  
  
Le pongo los ojos en blanco. Él me mira con mala cara, pero enseguida acerca la mano a la radio.  
  
—Con esto puedes escuchar la música de tu iPod y de tu MP3, además del cedé —murmura.  
  
De repente, un melodioso tema de Police inunda a un volumen demasiado alto el interior del coche. Harry baja la música. Mmm… «King of Pain.»  
  
—Tu himno —le digo con ironía, y en cuanto tensa los labios y su boca se convierte en una fina línea, lamento lo que he dicho. Oh, no…—. Yo tengo ese álbum, no sé dónde —me apresuro a añadir para distraer su atención.  
  
Mmm… en algún sitio del apartamento donde he pasado tan poco tiempo. Me pregunto cómo estará Niall. Debería intentar llamarle hoy. No tendré mucho que hacer en el trabajo.  
  
Siento una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la oficina? ¿Todo el mundo sabrá lo de Jack? ¿Estarán todos enterados de la implicación de Harry? ¿Seguiré teniendo un empleo? Maldita sea, si no tengo trabajo, ¿qué haré?  
  
¡Cásate con el millonetis, Lou! La voz de mi conciencia aparece con su rostro más enojoso. Yo no le hago caso… maldito codicioso.  
  
—Eh, señor Lengua Viperina. Vuelve a la Tierra.  
  
Harry me devuelve al presente y paro ante el siguiente semáforo.  
  
—Estás muy distraído. Concéntrate, Lou —me increpa—. Los accidentes ocurren cuando no estás atento.  
  
Oh, por Dios santo… y de repente, me veo catapultado a la época en la que Mark me enseñaba a conducir. Yo no necesito otro padre. Un marido quizá, un marido pervertido. Mmm…  
  
—Solo estaba pensando en el trabajo.  
  
—Todo irá bien, nene. Confía en mí.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Por favor, no interfieras… Quiero hacer esto yo solo. Harry, por favor. Es importante para mí —digo con toda la dulzura de la que soy capaz.  
  
No quiero discutir. Su boca dibuja de nuevo una mueca fina y obstinada, y creo que va a reñirme otra vez.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—No discutamos, Harry. Hemos pasado una mañana maravillosa. Y anoche fue… —me faltan las palabras—… divino.  
  
Él no dice nada. Le miro de reojo y tiene los ojos cerrados.  
  
—Sí. Divino —afirma en voz baja—. Lo dije en serio.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—No quiero dejarte marchar.  
  
—No quiero marcharme.  
  
Sonríe, y esa sonrisa nueva y tímida arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Uau, es realmente poderosa.  
  
—Bien —dice sin más, y se relaja.  
  
Entro en el aparcamiento que está a media manzana de SIP.  
  
—Te acompañaré hasta el trabajo. Higgins me recogerá allí —sugiere Harry.  
  
Salgo con cierta dificultad del coche, limitado por la falta de espacio entre mi coche y el de al lado. Harry baja con agilidad, cómodo con su cuerpo, o al menos esa es la impresión que transmite. Mmm… alguien que no puede soportar que le toquen no puede sentirse tan cómodo con su cuerpo. Frunzo el ceño ante ese pensamiento fugaz.  
  
—No olvides que esta tarde a las siete hemos quedado con el doctor Atkin —dice, y me tiende la mano.  
  
Cierro la puerta con el mando y se la tomo.  
  
—No me olvidaré. Confeccionaré una lista de preguntas para hacerle.  
  
—¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre mí?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Yo puedo contestar a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre mí.  
  
Harry parece ofendido.  
  
Le sonrío.  
  
—Sí, pero yo quiero la opinión objetiva de ese charlatán carísimo.  
  
Frunce el ceño, y de repente me atrae hacia él y me sujeta con fuerza ambas manos a la espalda.  
  
—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —dice con voz baja y ronca.  
  
Yo me echo hacia atrás y veo la larga sombra de la ansiedad acechando en sus ojos muy abiertos, y se me desgarra el alma.  
  
—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré.  
  
Le miro y deseo borrar la preocupación de su rostro a base de caricias. Tiro de una de mis manos y él la suelta. Le toco la mejilla con ternura: el afeitado matutino la ha dejado muy suave.  
  
—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto con voz tranquila y dulce.  
  
—Que me dejes.  
  
—Harry, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No voy a dejarte. Ya me has contado lo peor. No te abandonaré.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has contestado?  
  
—¿Contestarte? —murmuro con fingida inocencia.  
  
—Ya sabes de qué hablo, Lou.  
  
Suspiro.  
  
—Quiero saber si soy bastante para ti, Harry. Nada más.  
  
—¿Y mi palabra no te basta? —dice exasperado, y me suelta.  
  
—Harry, todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Y tú mismo lo has reconocido, estás destrozado de cincuenta mil formas distintas. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas —musito—. Eso no es para mí, sobre todo después de haberte visto con Michael. ¿Quién dice que un día no conocerás a alguien a quien le guste hacer lo que tú haces? ¿Y quién dice que tú no… ya sabes… te enamorarás de él o de ella? De alguien que se ajuste mucho mejor a tus necesidades.  
  
Pensar en Harry con otra persona me pone enfermo. Bajo la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas.  
  
—Ya he conocido a varias personas a las que les gusta hacer lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Y ninguna de ellas me atraía como me atraes tú. Nunca tuve la menor conexión emocional con ninguna de ellas. No me había sucedido nunca, excepto contigo, Lou.  
  
—Porque nunca les diste una oportunidad. Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu fortaleza, Harry. Mira, hablemos de esto más tarde. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Quizá el doctor Atkin nos pueda orientar esta noche.  
  
Esta es una conversación demasiado importante para tenerla en un parking a las nueve menos diez de la mañana, y parece que Harry, por una vez, está de acuerdo. Asiente, pero con gesto cauteloso.  
  
—Vamos —ordena, y me tiende la mano.  
  
Cuando llego a mi mesa, me encuentro una nota pidiéndome que acuda directamente al despacho de Elizabeth. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Oh, ya está. Van a despedirme.  
  
—Louis.  
  
Elizabeth me sonríe amablemente y me señala una silla frente a su mesa. Me siento y la miro, expectante, confiando en que no oiga los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Ella se alisa su densa cabellera negra y sus ojos azul claro me miran sombríos.  
  
—Tengo malas noticias.  
  
¡Malas, oh, no!  
  
—Te he hecho venir para informarte de que Jack ha dejado la empresa de forma bastante repentina.  
  
Me sonrojo. Para mí eso no es ninguna mala noticia. ¿Debería decirle que ya lo sabía?  
  
—Su apresurada marcha ha dejado su puesto vacante, y nos gustaría que lo ocuparas tú de momento, hasta que encontremos un sustituto.  
  
¿Qué? Siento que la sangre deja de circular por mi cabeza. ¿Yo?  
  
—Pero si solo hace poco más de una semana que trabajo aquí.  
  
—Sí, Louis, lo comprendo, pero Jack siempre estaba elogiando tu talento. Tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en ti.  
  
Me quedo sin respiración. Sí, claro: tenía muchas esperanzas en hacérselo conmigo.  
  
—Aquí tienes una descripción detallada de las funciones del puesto. Estúdiala y podemos hablar de ello más tarde.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Por favor, ya sé que es muy precipitado, pero tú ya has contactado con los autores principales de Jack. Tus anotaciones en los textos no han pasado desapercibidas a los otros editores. Tienes una mente aguda, Louis. Todos creemos que eres capaz de hacerlo.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
—Mira, piénsatelo. Entretanto, puedes utilizar el despacho de Jack.  
  
Se pone de pie, dando por terminada la reunión, y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, totalmente aturdido.  
  
—Yo estoy encantada de que se haya ido —murmura, y una expresión de angustia aparece en su cara.  
  
Dios santo. ¿Qué le habría hecho a ella?  
  
Vuelvo a mi mesa, cojo mi iPhone y llamo a Harry.  
  
Contesta al segundo tono.  
  
—Louis, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, preocupado.  
  
—Me acaban de dar el puesto de Jack… —suelto de sopetón—, bueno, temporalmente.  
  
—Estás de broma —comenta, asombrado.  
  
—¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con esto? —pregunto más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.  
  
—No… no, en absoluto. Quiero decir, con todos mis respetos, Louis, que solo llevas ahí poco más de una semana… y no lo digo con ánimo de ofender.  
  
—Ya lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño—. Por lo visto, Jack me valoraba realmente.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —dice Harry en tono gélido, y luego suspira—. Bueno, nene, si ellos creen que eres capaz de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que lo eres. Felicidades. Quizá deberíamos celebrarlo después de reunirnos con el doctor Atkin.  
  
—Mmm… ¿Estás seguro de que no has tenido nada que ver con esto?  
  
Se queda callado un momento, y después dice con voz queda y amenazadora:  
  
—¿Dudas de mí? Me enoja mucho que lo hagas.  
  
Trago saliva. Vaya, se enfada muy fácilmente.  
  
—Perdona —musito, escarmentado.  
  
—Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Aquí estaré. Y, Louis…  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Utiliza el iPhone —añade secamente.  
  
—Sí, Harry.  
  
No cuelga, como yo esperaba, sino que inspira profundamente.  
  
—Lo digo en serio. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.  
  
Sus palabras son mucho más amables, conciliadoras. Oh, es tan voluble… cambia de humor como una veleta.  
  
—De acuerdo —murmuro—. Más vale que cuelgue. Tengo que instalarme en el despacho.  
  
—Si me necesitas… Lo digo en serio —murmura.  
  
—Lo sé. Gracias, Harry. Te quiero.  
  
Noto que sonríe al otro lado del teléfono. Me lo he vuelto a ganar.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, nene.  
  
Ah, ¿me cansaré alguna vez de que me diga esas palabras?  
  
—Hablamos después.  
  
—Hasta luego, nene.  
  
Cuelgo y echo un vistazo al despacho de Jack. Mi despacho. Dios santo Louis Tomlinson, editor en funciones. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Debería pedir más dinero.  
  
¿Qué pensaría Jack si se enterara? Tiemblo al pensarlo, y me pregunto vagamente qué estará haciendo esta mañana; obviamente, no está en Nueva York como esperaba. Entro en mi nuevo despacho, me siento en el escritorio y empiezo a leer la descripción del trabajo.  
  
A las doce y media, me llama Elizabeth.  
  
—Lou, necesitamos que vengas a una reunión a la una en punto en la sala de juntas. Asistirán Jerry Roach y Kay Bestie… ya sabes, el presidente y el vicepresidente de la empresa, y todos los editores.  
  
¡Maldición!  
  
—¿Tengo que preparar algo?  
  
—No, es solo una reunión informal que tenemos una vez al mes. E incluye la comida.  
  
—Allí estaré.  
  
Cuelgo.  
  
¡Madre mía! Reviso la lista actualizada de los autores de Jack. Sí, estoy familiarizado con casi todos. Tengo los cinco manuscritos cuya publicación ya está en marcha, y otros dos que deberíamos pensar seriamente en publicar. Respiro profundamente: no puedo creer que ya sea hora de comer. El día ha pasado muy rápido y eso me encanta. He tenido que asimilar tantas cosas esta mañana. Una señal acústica en mi calendario me avisa de que tengo una cita.  
  
¡Oh, no… Cher! Con tantas emociones me había olvidado de nuestro almuerzo. Busco mi iPhone y trato de encontrar a toda prisa su número.  
  
Suena mi teléfono.  
  
—Es él, está en recepción —dice Claire en voz baja.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
Por un segundo, pienso que puede ser Harry.  
  
—El dios rubio.  
  
—¿Niall?  
  
Oh, ¿qué querrá? Inmediatamente me siento culpable por no haberle llamado.  
  
Niall, vestido con una camisa azul claro de manga corta, camiseta blanca y vaqueros, sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto aparezco.  
  
—¡Uau! Estás muy sexy, Tommo —dice, asintiendo con admiración, y me da un abrazo rápido.  
  
—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.  
  
Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—Todo va bien, Lou. Quería verte, eso es todo. Hacía unos días que no sabía nada de ti y quería averiguar cómo te trata el magnate.  
  
Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar sonreír.  
  
—¡Vale! —exclama Niall y levanta las manos—. Con esa sonrisa velada me basta. No quiero saber nada más. He venido con la esperanza de que pudieras salir a comer. Voy a matricularme en un curso de psicología en septiembre, aquí en Seattle. Para mi máster.  
  
—Oh, Niall. Han pasado muchas cosas. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo una reunión. —Y de repente se me ocurre una idea—. ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor, un favor enorme? —le pregunto, entrelazando las manos en gesto de súplica.  
  
—Claro —dice, perplejo ante mi petición.  
  
—Había quedado para comer con la hermana de Harry y Zayn, pero no puedo localizarla, y me acaba de surgir esta reunión. ¿Podrías llevarla a comer? ¿Por favor?  
  
—¡Uf, Lou! No quiero hacer de canguro de una mocosa.  
  
—Por favor, Niall. Además, tiene tu edad.  
  
Le dedico la mejor caída de las largas pestañas de mis ojos azules. Él alza la mirada con expresión resignada y sé que le he pillado.  
  
—¿Me cocinarás algo? —refunfuña.  
  
—Claro, lo que sea, cuando quieras.  
  
—¿Y dónde está ella?  
  
—Está a punto de llegar.  
  
Y, justo en ese momento, oigo su voz.  
  
—¡Lou! —grita desde la puerta.  
  
Ambos nos damos la vuelta, y ahí está ella: tan alta y curvilínea, con su melena castaña, lacia y brillante, y un minivestido verde menta, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón alto con tiras alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos. Está espectacular.  
  
—¿La mocosa? —susurra él, mirándola boquiabierto.  
  
—Sí. La mocosa que necesita un canguro —le respondo también en un susurro—. Hola, Cher.  
  
Le doy un rápido abrazo y ella se queda mirando a Niall con bastante descaro.  
  
—Cher… este es Niall, el hermanastro de Perrie.  
  
Él asiente arqueando las cejas, sorprendido. Cher pestañea repetidamente y le da la mano.  
  
—Encantado de conocerte —murmura Niall con delicadeza, y Cher, sin palabras por una vez, vuelve a pestañear y se sonroja.  
  
Oh vaya. Me parece que es la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse.  
  
—Yo no puedo salir a comer —digo débilmente—. Pero Niall ha aceptado acompañarte, si te parece bien. ¿Podríamos quedar nosotros otro día?  
  
—Claro —dice Cher en voz baja.  
  
Cher hablando en voz baja, vaya una novedad.  
  
—Sí. Ya me ocupo yo de ella. Hasta luego, Lou —dice Niall, y le ofrece el brazo a Cher.  
  
Ella acepta con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
—Adiós, Lou. —Cher se vuelve hacia mí y dice sin palabras, con un guiño exagerado—: ¡Oh, Dios mío!  
  
¡Le gusta! Les despido con la mano mientras salen del edificio. Me pregunto cuál será la actitud de Harry con respecto a las citas de su hermana. Pensar en eso me inquieta. Ella ya es mayorcita, de manera que no puede oponerse, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero es que estamos hablando de Harry. La fastidiosa voz de mi conciencia ha vuelto, con su expresión severa. Sacudo la cabeza para deshacerme de esa imagen. Cher es una mujer adulta y Harry puede ser una persona razonable, ¿o no? Desecho esa idea y vuelvo al despacho de Jack… esto… a mi despacho, para preparar la reunión.  


  
A las tres y media ya estoy de vuelta. La reunión ha ido bien. Incluso he conseguido que me aprueben los dos manuscritos que he propuesto. Estoy emocionado.  
  
Sobre mi escritorio hay una enorme cesta de mimbre llena de unas maravillosas rosas de color blanco y rosa pálido. Uau… solo ya el aroma resulta cautivador. Cojo la tarjeta y sonrío. Sé quién las envía.  
  
_Felicidades, señor Tomlinson._ _  
¡Y lo has hecho todo tú solo!  
Sin ayuda de tu muy amigo, compañero y megalómano presidente.  
Te quiero,  
Harry_  
  
Saco el iPhone para escribirle.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 16 de junio de 2015 15:43  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: El megalómano…  
  
… es mi tipo de maníaco favorito. Gracias por las preciosas flores. Han llegado en una enorme cesta de mimbre que me hace pensar en picnics y mantitas.  
  
x  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 16 de junio de 2015 15:55  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Aire libre  
  
¿Maníaco, eh? Puede que el doctor Atkin tenga algo que decir sobre esto.  
¿Quieres ir de picnic?  
Podemos divertirnos mucho al aire libre, Louis…  
¿Cómo va el día, nene?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Oh, Dios. Me ruborizo leyendo su respuesta.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 16 de junio de 2015 16:00  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Intenso  
  
El día ha pasado volando. Apenas he tenido un momento para mí, para pensar en nada que no fuera trabajo. ¡Creo que soy capaz de hacer esto! Te contaré más en casa.  
Eso del aire libre suena… interesante.  
Te quiero.  
  
L x  
P.D.: No te preocupes por el doctor Atkin.  
_________________________________  
  
Suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire desde recepción, desesperada por saber quién ha enviado las flores y qué ha pasado con Jack. Enclaustrado en el despacho todo el día, me he perdido los cotilleos. Le cuento apresuradamente que las flores son de mi novio y que sé muy poco sobre la marcha de Jack. Vibra mi iPhone: es un nuevo e-mail de Harry.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 16 de junio de 2015 16:09  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Intentaré…  
  
… no preocuparme.  
Hasta luego, nene x  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  


  
A las cinco y media, despejo mi mesa. Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el día. Tengo que volver al Escala para preparar la entrevista con el doctor Atkin. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar en las preguntas. Puede que hoy tengamos una reunión inicial, y quizá Harry me deje quedar con él más adelante. Me olvido de eso, salgo a toda prisa del despacho y me despido de Claire con un presuroso gesto de la mano.  
  
También he de pensar en el cumpleaños de Harry. Sé qué voy a regalarle. Me gustaría que lo tuviera hoy antes de vernos con el doctor Atkin, pero ¿cómo? Al lado del aparcamiento hay una tiendecita que vende baratijas para turistas. De repente tengo una inspiración y entro.  


  
Media hora más tarde entro en el salón y Harry está de pie, hablando por el iPhone y mirando por el gran ventanal. Se da la vuelta, me sonríe radiante y decide poner fin a la llamada.  
  
—Magnífico, Ros. Dile a Barney que partiremos de ahí… Adiós.  
  
Se me acerca con paso decidido y yo le espero tímidamente en el umbral. Se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva una camisa de cuadros y vaqueros ajustados. Se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta y tiene un aspecto de chico malo muy provocativo… Uau.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señor Tomlinson —murmura, y se inclina para besarme—. Felicidades por su ascenso.  
  
Me rodea entre sus brazos. Huele maravillosamente.  
  
—Te has duchado.  
  
—Acabo de entrenar con Claude.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—He logrado patearle el culo dos veces.  
  
Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja como un chaval satisfecho de sí mismo. Es una sonrisa contagiosa.  
  
—¿Y eso no ocurre muy a menudo?  
  
—No, y cuando pasa es muy satisfactorio. ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué? —exclama ceñudo.  
  
—Estoy nervioso. Por lo del doctor Akin.  
  
—Yo también. ¿Qué tal el día?  
  
Me suelta de su abrazo y le hago un breve resumen. Me escucha con atención.  
  
—Ah… tengo que decirte otra cosa —añado—. Había quedado para comer con Cher.  
  
Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido.  
  
—No me lo habías dicho.  
  
—Ya lo sé. Me olvidé. No he podido ir por culpa de la reunión. Niall ha ido en mi lugar y ha comido con ella.  
  
Se le oscurece el semblante.  
  
—Ya. Deja de morderte el labio.  
  
—Voy a refrescarme un poco —digo para cambiar de tema, y me doy la vuelta para marcharme antes de que pueda reaccionar.  


***

  
La consulta del doctor Atkinn queda bastante cerca del apartamento de Harry. Muy a mano, pienso, para visitas de emergencia.  
  
—Normalmente vengo corriendo desde casa —me dice Harry cuando aparca mi Saab—. Este coche es estupendo —comenta sonriéndome.  
  
—Yo pienso lo mismo. —Le sonrío a mi vez—. Harry… Yo…   
  
Le miro con ansiedad.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Lou?  
  
—Toma. —Saco la cajita de regalo del bolsillo—. Esto es para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Quería dártelo ahora… pero solo si prometes no abrirlo hasta el sábado, ¿vale?  
  
Me mira sorprendido, parpadea y traga saliva.  
  
—Vale —murmura cauteloso.  
  
Suspiro profundamente y se lo entrego, sin hacer caso de su perplejidad. Sacude la cajita, que hace un ruidito muy sugerente. Frunce el ceño. Sé lo desesperado que está por ver qué contiene. Entonces sonríe, y en sus ojos aparece una chispa de emoción juvenil y espontánea. Oh, Dios… aparenta la edad que tiene… y está guapísimo.  
  
—No puedes abrirlo hasta el sábado —le advierto.  
  
—Ya lo sé —dice—. ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?  
  
Mete la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su americana azul de raya diplomática, cerca de su corazón.  
  
Qué apropiado, pienso. Sonrío con complicidad.  
  
—Porque puedo, señor Styles.  
  
En sus labios aparece una mueca teñida de ironía.  
  
—Vaya, señor Tomlinson, me ha copiado la frase.  


  
Una recepcionista amable y de aire eficiente nos hace pasar a la palaciega consulta del doctor Atkin. Saluda a Harry muy afectuosa, un poco demasiado afectuosa para mi gusto —tiene edad para ser su madre—, y él la llama por su nombre.  
  
La sala es sobria: de color verde claro, con dos sofás verde oscuro frente a dos sillones orejeros de piel, y con una atmósfera propia de un club inglés. El doctor Atkin está sentado en su escritorio, al fondo.  
  
Cuando entramos, se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros en la zona destinada a las visitas. Lleva pantalones negros y una camisa abierta de color azul claro, sin corbata. Sus brillantes ojos parecen no perder detalle.  
  
—Harry.  
  
Sonríe amigablemente.  
  
—Tom. —Harry le estrecha la mano—. ¿Te acuerdas de Louis?  
  
—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? Bienvenido, Louis.  
  
—Lou, por favor —balbuceo, y él me da la mano con energía.  
  
—Lou —dice afablemente, y nos acompaña hasta los sofás.  
  
Harry me señala uno de ellos. Me siento, apoyando la mano en el brazo intentando parecer relajado, y él se acomoda en el otro en el extremo más próximo a mí, de manera que estamos sentados en ángulo recto. En medio tenemos una mesita con una sencilla lámpara. Me llama la atención la caja de pañuelos que hay junto a la lámpara.  
  
Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenía en mente una estancia austera, blanca con un diván negro de piel.  
  
Con actitud eficiente y relajada, el doctor Atkin se sienta en uno de los sillones orejeros y coge un cuaderno de notas. Harry cruza las piernas, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla, y extiende el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Acerca la otra mano a la que tengo sobre el apoyabrazos y me la aprieta para darme ánimos.  
  
—Harry ha solicitado que estuvieras presente en una de nuestras sesiones —dice el doctor Atkin amablemente—. Para tu información, consideramos estas conversaciones como algo estrictamente confidencial…  
  
Arqueo una ceja e interrumpo a Atkin.  
  
—Esto… eh… he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad —murmuro, avergonzado por haberle cortado.  
  
Los dos se me quedan mirando, y Harry me suelta la mano.  
  
—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad?  
  
El doctor Atkin frunce el ceño y mira a Harry, intrigado.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
  
—¿Empiezas todas tus relaciones firmando un acuerdo de ese tipo? —le pregunta el doctor Atkin.  
  
—Con las contractuales, sí.  
  
El doctor Atkin esboza una mueca.  
  
—¿Has tenido otro tipo de relaciones? —pregunta, y parece divertido.  
  
—No —contesta Harry al cabo de un momento, y él también parece divertido.  
  
—Eso pensaba. —El doctor Atkin vuelve a dirigirse a mí—. Bien, supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tema de la confidencialidad, pero ¿puedo sugerir que habléis entre vosotros sobre eso en algún momento? Según tengo entendido, no estáis sujetos a una relación contractual.  
  
—Yo espero llegar a otro tipo de contrato —dice Harry en voz baja, mirándome.  
  
Me ruborizo y el doctor Atkin entorna los ojos.  
  
—Lou. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero probablemente sepa más de ti de lo que crees. Harry se ha mostrado muy comunicativo.  
  
Nervioso, miro de reojo a Harry. ¿Qué le ha dicho?  
  
—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —prosigue—. Eso debió de impactarte mucho.  
  
Le miro algo desconcertado.  
  
—Bueno, eso me parece una nimiedad comparado con lo que Harry me ha revelado últimamente —contesto con un hilo de voz, sonando bastante nervioso.  
  
—De eso estoy seguro. —El doctor Atkin me sonríe afectuosamente—. Bueno, Harry, ¿de qué querías hablar?  
  
Harry se encoge de hombros como un adolescente hosco.  
  
—Era Louis el que quería verte. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a él.  
  
El doctor Atkin vuelve a mostrarse sorprendido y me observa con perspicacia.  
  
Dios. Esto es una tortura. Yo me miro las manos.  
  
—¿Estarías más a gusto si Harry nos dejara un rato a solas?  
  
Clavo los ojos en Harry, que me devuelve una mirada expectante.  
  
—Sí —susurro.  
  
Harry tuerce el gesto y abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla enseguida y se pone de pie con un rápido y ágil movimiento.  
  
—Estaré en la sala de espera —dice, y su boca dibuja una mueca de contrariedad.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Gracias, Harry —dice el doctor Atkin, impasible.  
  
Harry me dedica una mirada escrutadora, y luego sale con paso enérgico de la habitación… aunque sin dar un portazo. Uf. Me relajo al instante.  
  
—¿Te intimida?  
  
—Sí. Pero no tanto como antes.  
  
Me siento desleal, pero es la verdad.  
  
—Eso no me sorprende, Lou. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
  
Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos enlazadas. ¿Qué puedo preguntar?  
  
—Doctor Atkin, esta es mi primera relación con un hombre, y Harry es… bueno, es Harry. Durante la última semana han pasado muchas cosas, y no he tenido oportunidad de analizarlas.  
  
—¿Qué necesitas analizar?  
  
Levanto la vista hacia él. Me está mirando con la cabeza ladeada y, creo, semblante compasivo.  
  
—Bueno… Harry me dice que le parece bien renunciar a… eh…  
  
Balbuceo y me callo. Es mucho más difícil hablar de esto de lo que pensaba.  
  
El doctor Atkin suspira.  
  
—Lou, en el breve tiempo que hace que le conoces, has hecho más progresos que yo en los dos años que le he tenido como paciente. Has causado un profundo efecto en él. Eso tienes que verlo.  
  
—Él también ha causado un profundo efecto en mí. Es solo que no sé si seré bastante para él. Para satisfacer sus necesidades —susurro.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que necesitas de mí? ¿Que te tranquilice?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Harry necesita un cambio —dice sencillamente—. Se ha visto en una situación en la que sus métodos para afrontarla ya no le sirven. Es algo muy simple: tú le has obligado a enfrentarse a algunos de sus demonios, y a recapacitar.  
  
Le miro fijamente. Eso cuadra bastante con lo que Harry me ha contado.  
  
—Sí, sus demonios —murmuro.  
  
—No profundizaremos en ellos… son cosa del pasado. Harry ya sabe cuáles son sus demonios, como yo… y estoy seguro de que ahora tú también. Me preocupa mucho más el futuro, y conducir a Harry al lugar donde quiere estar.  
  
Frunzo el ceño y él levanta una ceja.  
  
—El término técnico es SFBT… lo siento. —Sonríe—. Son las siglas en inglés de «terapia breve centrada en soluciones». Está básicamente orientada a alcanzar un objetivo. Nos concentramos en la meta a la que quiere llegar Harry y en cómo conducirle hasta allí. Es un enfoque dialéctico. No tiene sentido culpabilizarse por el pasado: eso ya lo han analizado todos los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras que han visitado a Harry. Sabemos por qué es como es, pero lo importante es el futuro. A qué aspira Harry, adónde quiere llegar. Hizo falta que le abandonaras para que él aceptara seriamente este tipo de terapia. Es consciente de que su objetivo es una relación amorosa contigo. Es así de simple, y ahora trabajaremos sobre eso. Hay obstáculos, naturalmente: su hafefobia, por ejemplo.  
  
¿Su qué? Le miro boquiabierto.  
  
—Perdona. Me refiero a su miedo a que le toquen —dice el doctor Atkin, y mueve la cabeza como regañándose a sí mismo—. Del que estoy convencido de que eres consciente.  
  
Me ruborizo y asiento. ¡Ah, eso!  
  
—Sufre un aborrecimiento mórbido hacia sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que esto no te sorprende. Y, por supuesto, está la… parasomnia… esto… perdona, dicho llanamente, los terrores nocturnos.  
  
Parpadeo e intento absorber todas esas complejas palabras. Todo eso ya lo sé, pero el doctor Atkin no ha mencionado mi preocupación principal.  
  
—Pero es un sádico. Seguro que, como tal, tiene necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer.  
  
El doctor Atkin alza la vista al cielo con gesto exasperado y aprieta los labios.  
  
—Eso ya no se considera un término psiquiátrico. No sé cuántas veces se lo he repetido a Harry. Ni siquiera se considera una parafilia desde los años noventa.  
  
El doctor Atkin ha conseguido que vuelva a perderme. Le miro y parpadeo. Él reacciona con una sonrisa amable.  
  
—Esa es mi cruz —afirma meneando la cabeza—. Simplemente Harry piensa lo peor en cualquier situación. Forma parte de ese aborrecimiento que siente por sí mismo. Por supuesto que existe el sadismo sexual, pero no es una enfermedad: es una opción vital. Y si se practica de forma segura, dentro de una relación sana y consentida entre adultos, no hay problema. Por lo que yo sé, todas las relaciones BDSM que ha mantenido Harry han sido así. Tú eres el primer amante que no lo ha consentido, de manera que está dispuesto a no hacerlo.  
  
¡Amante!  
  
—Pero seguramente no resulte tan sencillo.  
  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
El doctor Atkin se encoge de hombros con expresión afable.  
  
—Bien… las razones por las que lo hace.  
  
—Esa es la cuestión, Lou. En términos de la terapia breve centrada en soluciones, es así de simple. Harry quiere estar contigo. Para eso, tiene que renunciar a los aspectos más extremos de ese tipo de relación. Al fin y al cabo, lo que tú pides es razonable… ¿verdad?  
  
Me sonrojo. Sí, es razonable, ¿verdad?  
  
—Eso pienso yo. Pero me preocupa lo que piense él.  
  
—Harry lo ha admitido y ha actuado en consecuencia. Él no está loco. —El doctor Atkin suspira—. En resumen, no es un sádico, Lou. Es un joven brillante, airado y asustado, a quien al nacer le tocó una espantosa mano de cartas en la vida. Todos podemos golpearnos el pecho de indignación ante esa injusticia, y analizar hasta la extenuación el quién, el cómo y el porqué de todo ello; o Harry puede avanzar y decidir cómo quiere vivir de ahora en adelante. Había descubierto algo que le funcionó durante unos años, más o menos, pero desde que te conoció, ya no le funciona. Y en consecuencia, ha cambiado su modus operandi. Tú y yo tenemos que respetar su elección y apoyarle.  
  
Le miro confuso.  
  
—¿Y esa es mi garantía de tranquilidad?  
  
—La mejor posible, Lou. En esta vida no hay garantías. —Sonríe—. Y esta es mi opinión profesional.  
  
Le devuelvo una débil sonrisa. Bromas de médicos… vaya.  
  
—Pero él se considera una especie de alcohólico en rehabilitación.  
  
—Harry siempre pensará lo peor de sí mismo. Como he dicho, eso forma parte del aborrecimiento que siente por sí mismo. Es su carácter, pase lo que pase. Naturalmente, hacer ese cambio en su vida le preocupa. Se expone potencialmente a todo un universo de sufrimiento emocional, del cual, por cierto, tuvo un anticipo cuando tú le dejaste. Es lógico que se muestre aprensivo. —Hace una pausa—. No voy a insistir más en la importancia de tu papel en esta conversión de Damasco… en su camino hacia Damasco. Pero la tiene, y mucha. Harry no estaría en este punto si no te hubiera conocido. Personalmente yo no creo que la del alcohólico sea una buena analogía, pero si por ahora le sirve, pienso que deberíamos concederle el beneficio de la duda.  
  
Concederle a Harry el beneficio de la duda. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea.  
  
—Emocionalmente, Harry es un adolescente, Lou. Pasó totalmente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Ha canalizado todas sus energías en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expectativas. Ahora tiene que poner al día su universo emocional.  
  
—¿Y yo cómo puedo ayudarle?  
  
El doctor Atkin se echa a reír.  
  
—Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —Me sonríe—. Harry está perdidamente enamorado. Es fantástico verle así.  
  
Me ruborizo, y el dios que llevo dentro se abraza entusiasmado, pero hay algo que me sigue preocupando.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más?  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Suspiro profundamente.  
  
—Una parte de mí piensa que, si Harry no estuviera tan destrozado, no me querría… a mí.  
  
El doctor Atkin arquea las cejas, sorprendido.  
  
—Esa es una valoración muy negativa de ti mismo, Lou. Y, francamente, dice más sobre ti que sobre Harry. No llega al nivel de su odio hacia sí mismo, pero me sorprende.  
  
—Bueno, mírele a él… y luego míreme a mí.  
  
El doctor Atkin tuerce el gesto.  
  
—Lo he hecho. He visto a dos chicos jóvenes y atractivos. ¿Por qué no te consideras atractivo, Lou?  
  
Oh, no… no quiero que esto se centre ahora mí. Me miro los dedos. En ese momento llaman con energía a la puerta y me sobresalto. Harry vuelve a entrar en la sala, mirándonos fijamente a ambos. Yo me ruborizo y vuelvo la vista hacia Atkin, que sonríe afablemente a Harry.  
  
—Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry—dice.  
  
—Creo que ya ha pasado la hora, Tom.  
  
—Ya casi estamos, Harry. Pasa.  
  
Harry se sienta, a mi lado esta vez, y apoya la mano sobre mi rodilla posesivamente. Un gesto que no le pasa desapercibido al doctor Atkin.  
  
—¿Quieres preguntar algo más, Lou? —inquiere el doctor con preocupación evidente.  
  
Maldita sea… no debería haberle planteado eso. Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—Hoy no, Tom.  
  
Atkin asiente.  
  
—Puede que sea beneficioso para los dos que volváis. Estoy seguro de que Lou tendrá más preguntas.  
  
Harry hace a regañadientes un gesto de conformidad.  
  
Me ruborizo. Oh, no… quiere profundizar. Harry me da una palmadita en la mano y me mira atentamente.  
  
—¿De acuerdo? —pregunta en voz baja.  
  
Yo le sonrío y asiento. Sí, vamos a concederle el beneficio de la duda, por gentileza del buen doctor inglés.  
  
Harry me aprieta la mano y se vuelve hacia Atkin.  
  
—¿Cómo está? —pregunta en un susurro.  
  
¿Se refiere… a mí?  
  
—Saldrá de esta —contesta este tranquilizadoramente.  
  
—Bien. Mantenme informado de su evolución.  
  
—Lo haré.  
  
Oh, Dios. Están hablando de Michael.  
  
—¿No deberíamos salir a celebrar tu ascenso? —me pregunta Harry en un tono inequívoco.  
  
Asiento tímidamente y se pone de pie.  
  
Nos despedimos apresuradamente del doctor Atkin, y Harry me hace salir con un apremio inusitado.  
  
Una vez en la calle, se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.  
  
—¿Qué tal ha ido?  
  
Su voz tiene un matiz de ansiedad.  
  
—Ha ido bien.  
  
Me mira con suspicacia. Yo ladeo la cabeza.  
  
—Señor Styles, por favor, no me mire de esa manera. Por órdenes del doctor, voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
  
—Ya lo verás.  
  
Tuerce el gesto y entorna los ojos.  
  
—Sube al coche —ordena, y abre la puerta del pasajero del Saab.  
  
Oh… cambio de rumbo. Mi iPhone empieza a vibrar. La saco de mi bolsillo.  
  
¡Oh, no, Stan!  
  
—¡Hola!  
  
—Lou, hola…  
  
Observo a Cincuenta, que me mira con recelo. «Stan», articulo en silencio.  
  
Me observa impasible, pero se le endurece la expresión. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? Devuelvo mi atención a Stan.  
  
—Perdona que no te haya llamado. ¿Es por lo de mañana? —le pregunto a Stan, pero con los ojos puestos en Harry.  
  
—Sí, oye: he hablado con un tipo que había en casa de Styles, así que ya sé dónde tengo que entregar las fotos. Iré allí entre las cinco y las seis… después de eso, estoy libre.  
  
Ah.  
  
—Bueno, de hecho ahora estoy instalado en casa de Harry, y él dice que si quieres puedes dormir allí.  
  
Harry aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina y dura línea.  
  
Mmm… menudo anfitrión está hecho.  
  
Stan se queda callado un momento para digerir la noticia. Yo siento cierta vergüenza. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre Harry.  
  
—Vale —dice finalmente—. Esto de Styles… ¿va en serio?  
  
Le doy la espalda al coche y camino hasta el otro lado de la acera.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Cómo de serio?  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco y me quedo callado. ¿Por qué Harry tiene que estar escuchando?  
  
—Serio.  
  
—¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Por eso hablas con monosílabos?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Vale. Entonces, ¿tienes permiso para salir mañana?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Eso espero, y automáticamente cruzo los dedos.  
  
—Bueno, ¿dónde quedamos?  
  
—Puedes venir a buscarme al trabajo —sugiero.  
  
—Vale.  
  
—Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.  
  
—¿A qué hora?  
  
—¿A las seis?  
  
—Muy bien. Quedamos así. Tengo ganas de verte, Lou. Te echo de menos.  
  
Sonrío.  
  
—Estupendo. Nos vemos.  
  
Cuelgo el teléfono y me doy la vuelta.  
  
Harry está apoyado en el coche, mirándome con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —pregunta con frialdad.  
  
—Está bien. Me recogerá en el trabajo y supongo que iremos a tomar algo. ¿Te apetecería venir con nosotros?  
  
Harry vacila. Sus ojos verdes permanecen fríos.  
  
—¿No crees que intentará algo?  
  
—¡No! —exclamo en tono exasperado… pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
—De acuerdo. —Harry levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Sal con tu amigo, y ya te veré a última hora de la tarde.  
  
Yo me esperaba una discusión, y su rápido consentimiento me coge a contrapié.  
  
—¿Ves como puedo ser razonable? —dice sonriendo.  
  
Yo tuerzo el gesto. Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
—¿Puedo conducir?  
  
Harry parpadea, sorprendido por mi petición.  
  
—Preferiría que no.  
  
—¿Por qué, si se puede saber?  
  
—Porque no me gusta que me lleven.  
  
—Esta mañana no te importó, y tampoco parece que te moleste mucho que Higgins te lleve.  
  
—Es evidente que confío en la forma de conducir de Higgins.  
  
—¿Y en la mía no? —Pongo las manos en las caderas—. Francamente… tu obsesión por el control no tiene límites. Yo conduzco desde los quince años.  
  
Él responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no tuviera la menor importancia. ¡Oh… es tan exasperante! ¿Beneficio de la duda? Al carajo.  
  
—¿Es este mi coche? —pregunto.  
  
Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Claro que es tu coche.  
  
—Pues dame las llaves, por favor. Lo he conducido dos veces, y únicamente para ir y volver del trabajo. Solo lo estás disfrutando tú.  
  
Estoy a punto de hacer un puchero. Harry tuerce la boca para disimular una sonrisa.  
  
—Pero si no sabes adónde vamos.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que usted podrá informarme, señor Styles. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.  
  
Se me queda mirando, atónito, y entonces sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida que me desarma totalmente y me deja sin respiración.  
  
—¿Así que lo he hecho bien, eh? —murmura.  
  
Me sonrojo.  
  
—En general, sí.  
  
—Bien, en ese caso…  
  
Me da las llaves, se dirige hasta la puerta del conductor y me la abre.  


  
—Aquí a la izquierda —ordena Harry, mientras circulamos en dirección norte hacia la interestatal 5—. Demonios… cuidado, Lou.  
  
Se agarra al salpicadero.  
  
Oh, por Dios. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no me vuelvo a mirarle. Van Morrison canta de fondo en el equipo de sonido del coche.  
  
—¡Más despacio!  
  
—¡Estoy yendo despacio!  
  
Harry suspira.  
  
—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Atkin?  
  
Capto la ansiedad que emana de su voz.  
  
—Ya te lo he explicado. Dice que debería concederte el beneficio de la duda.  
  
Maldita sea… quizá debería haber dejado que condujera Harry. Así podría observarle. De hecho… Pongo el intermitente para detener el coche.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espeta, alarmado.  
  
—Dejar que conduzcas tú.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Así podré mirarte.  
  
Se echa a reír.  
  
—No, no… querías conducir tú. Así que sigue conduciendo, y yo te miraré a ti.  
  
Le pongo mala cara.  
  
—¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! —grita.  
  
Me hierve la sangre. ¡Hasta aquí! Acerco el coche al bordillo justo delante de un semáforo, salgo del coche dando un portazo y me quedo de pie en la acera, con los brazos cruzados. Le fulmino con la mirada. Él también se baja del Saab.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta enfurecido.  
  
—No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?  
  
—No puedes aparcar aquí.  
  
—Ya lo sé.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué aparcas?  
  
—Porque ya estoy harto de que me des órdenes a gritos. ¡O conduces tú o dejas de comentar cómo conduzco!  
  
—Lou, vuelve a entrar en el coche antes de que nos pongan una multa.  
  
—No.  
  
Me mira y parpadea, sin saber qué decir; entonces se pasa la mano por el pelo, y su enfado se convierte en desconcierto. De repente está tan gracioso, que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué? —me grita otra vez.  
  
—Tú.  
  
—¡Oh, Louis! Eres el chico más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida. —Levanta las manos al aire, exasperado—. Muy bien, conduciré yo.  
  
Le agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta y le acerco a mí.  
  
—No… usted es el chico más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida, señor Styles.  
  
Él baja los ojos hacia mí, oscuros e intensos, luego desliza los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza muy fuerte.  
  
—Entonces puede que estemos hechos el uno para el otro —dice en voz baja con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, e inspira profundamente.  
  
Le rodeo con los brazos y cierro los ojos. Por primera vez desde esta mañana, me siento relajado.  


—Oh… Lou, Lou, Louis —susurra, con los labios pegados a mi cabello.  
  
Estrecho mi abrazo y nos quedamos así, inmóviles, disfrutando de un momento de inesperada tranquilidad en la calle. Me suelta y me abre la puerta del pasajero. Entro y me siento en silencio, mirando como él rodea el coche.  
  
Arranca y se incorpora al tráfico, canturreando abstraído al son de Van Morrison. Uau. Nunca le había oído cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha, nunca. Frunzo el ceño. Tiene una voz encantadora… cómo no. Mmm… ¿me habrá oído él cantar?  
  
¡Si fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras con él! La voz de mi conciencia tiene los brazos cruzados. Termina la canción y Harry sonríe satisfecho.  
  
—Si nos hubieran puesto una multa, este coche está a tu nombre, ¿sabes?  
  
—Bueno, pues qué bien que me hayan ascendido. Así podré pagarla —digo con suficiencia, mirando su encantador perfil.  
  
Esboza una media sonrisa. Empieza a sonar otra canción de Van Morrison mientras Harry se incorpora al carril que lleva a la interestatal 5, en dirección norte.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos?  
  
—Es una sorpresa. ¿Qué más te ha dicho Atkin?  
  
Suspiro.  
  
—Habló de la FFFSTB o no sé qué terapia.  
  
—SFBT. La última opción terapéutica —musita.  
  
—¿Has probado otras?  
  
Harry suelta un bufido.  
  
—Nene, me he sometido a todas. Cognitiva, freudiana, funcionalista, Gestalt, del comportamiento… Escoge la que quieras, que durante estos años seguro que la he probado —dice en un tono que delata su amargura.  
  
El resentimiento que destila su voz resulta angustioso.  
  
—¿Crees que este último enfoque te ayudará?  
  
—¿Qué ha dicho Atkin?  
  
—Que no escarbáramos en tu pasado. Que nos centráramos en el futuro… en la meta a la que quieres llegar.  
  
Harry asiente, pero se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo con expresión cauta.  
  
—¿Qué más? —insiste.  
  
—Ha hablado de tu miedo a que te toquen, aunque él lo ha llamado de otra forma. Y sobre tus pesadillas, y el odio que sientes hacia ti mismo.  
  
Le observo a la luz del crepúsculo y se le ve pensativo, mordisqueándose el pulgar mientras conduce. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí.  
  
—Mire a la carretera, señor Styles —le riño.  
  
Parece divertido y levemente irritado.  
  
—Habéis estado hablando mucho rato, Lou. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?  
  
Yo trago saliva.  
  
—Él no cree que seas un sádico —murmuro.  
  
—¿De verdad? —dice Harry en voz baja y frunce el ceño.  
  
La atmósfera en el interior del coche cae en picado.

 

—Dice que la psiquiatría no admite ese término desde los años noventa —musito, intentando recuperar de inmediato el buen ambiente.  
  
La cara de Harry se ensombrece y lanza un suspiro.  
  
—Atkin y yo tenemos opiniones distintas al respecto.  
  
—Él dice que tú siempre piensas lo peor de ti mismo. Y yo sé que eso es verdad —murmuro—. También ha mencionado el sadismo sexual… pero ha dicho que eso es una opción vital, no un trastorno psiquiátrico. Quizá sea en eso en lo que estás pensando.  
  
Vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada y aprieta los labios.  
  
—Así que tienes una charla con el médico y te conviertes en un experto —comenta con acidez, y vuelve a mirar al frente.  
  
Oh, vaya… Suspiro.  
  
—Mira… si no quieres oír lo que me ha dicho, entonces no preguntes —replico en voz baja.  
  
No quiero discutir. De todas formas, tiene razón… ¿Qué demonios sé yo de todo esto? ¿Quiero saberlo siquiera? Puedo enumerar los puntos principales: su obsesión por el control, su posesividad, sus celos, su sobreprotección… y comprendo perfectamente de dónde proceden. Incluso puedo entender por qué no le gusta que le toquen: he visto las cicatrices físicas. Las mentales solo puedo imaginarlas, y únicamente en una ocasión he tenido un atisbo de sus pesadillas. Y el doctor Atkin ha dicho…  
  
—Quiero saber de qué habéis hablado —interrumpe Harry mi reflexión.  
  
Deja la interestatal 5 en la salida 172 y se dirige al oeste, hacia el sol que se pone lentamente.  
  
—Ha dicho que yo era tu amante.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Ahora su tono es conciliador—. Bueno, es bastante maniático con los términos. A mí me parece una descripción bastante exacta. ¿A ti, no?  
  
—¿Tú considerabas amantes a tus sumisos?  
  
Harry frunce una vez más el ceño, pero ahora con gesto pensativo. Hace girar suavemente el Saab de nuevo en dirección norte. ¿Adónde vamos?  
  
—No. Eran compañeros sexuales —murmura, con voz cauta—. Tú eres mi único amante. Y quiero que seas algo más.  
  
Oh… ahí está otra vez esa palabra mágica, rebosante de posibilidades. Eso me hace sonreír, y me abrazo a mí mismo por dentro, intentando contener mi alegría.  
  
—Lo sé —susurro, haciendo esfuerzos para ocultar la emoción—. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Harry. Para reflexionar sobre estos últimos días.  
  
Él me mira con la cabeza ladeada, extrañado, perplejo.  
  
El semáforo ante el que estamos parados se pone verde. Harry asiente y sube la música. La conversación ha terminado. Van Morrison sigue cantando —con más optimismo ahora— sobre una noche maravillosa para bailar bajo la luna. Contemplo por la ventanilla los pinos y los abetos cubiertos por la pátina dorada de la luz crepuscular, y sus sombras alargadas que se extienden sobre la carretera. Harry ha girado por una calle de aspecto más residencial, y enfilamos hacia el oeste, hacia el Sound.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto otra vez cuando volvemos a girar.  
  
Atisbo la señal de la calle: 9TH AVE. NW. Estoy desconcertado.  
  
—Sorpresa —dice, y sonríe misteriosamente.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry sigue conduciendo junto a unas casas de madera de planta baja bien conservadas, donde se ve a niños jugando a baloncesto en los patios y recorriendo las calles en bicicleta. Las casas están rodeadas de árboles y todo tiene un aspecto próspero y apacible. Quizá vayamos a visitar a alguien. Pero ¿a quién?  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry da un giro cerrado a la izquierda y nos detenemos frente a dos vistosas verjas blancas de metal, enclavadas en un muro de piedra de unos dos metros de alto. Harry aprieta un botón de su manija y una pantallita eléctrica desciende con un leve zumbido en el lateral de su puerta. Pulsa un número en el panel y las verjas se abren dándonos la bienvenida.  
  
Él me mira de reojo y su expresión ha cambiado. Parece indeciso, nervioso incluso.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sin poder disimular cierta inquietud en mi tono.  
  
—Una idea —dice en voz baja, y el Saab atraviesa suavemente la entrada.  
  
Subimos por un sendero bordeado de árboles, con anchura suficiente para dos coches. A un lado los árboles rodean una zona boscosa, y al otro se extiende un terreno hermoso de antiguos campos de cultivo dejados en barbecho. La hierba y las flores silvestres han invadido el lugar, recreando un paisaje rural idílico: un prado, donde sopla suavemente la brisa del atardecer y el sol crepuscular tiñe de oro las flores. Es una estampa deliciosa que transmite una gran tranquilidad, y de pronto me imagino tumbado sobre la hierba, contemplando el azul claro de un cielo estival. La idea es tentadora, aunque por algún extraño motivo me provoca añoranza. Es una sensación muy extraña.  
  
El sendero traza una curva y se abre a un amplio camino de entrada frente a una impresionante casa, de estilo mediterráneo, construida en piedra de suave tonalidad rosácea. Es una mansión suntuosa. Todas las luces están encendidas y las ventanas refulgen en el ocaso. Hay un BMW negro aparcado frente a un garaje de cuatro plazas, pero Harry se detiene junto al grandioso pórtico.  
  
Mmm… me pregunto quién vivirá aquí. ¿Por qué hemos venido?  
  
Harry me mira ansioso mientras apaga el motor del coche.  
  
—¿Me prometes mantener una actitud abierta? —pregunta.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Harry, desde el día en que te conocí he necesitado mantener una actitud abierta.  
  
Él sonríe con ironía y asiente.  
  
—Buena puntualización, señor Tomlinson. Vamos.  
  
Las puertas de madera oscura se abren, y en el umbral nos espera una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, sonrisa franca y un traje chaqueta ceñido de color lila.   
  
—Señor Styles—le saluda con una cálida sonrisa, y le estrecha la mano.  
  
—Señorita Kelly —responde él cortésmente.  
  
Ella me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, y me doy cuenta de que se ruboriza, con esa expresión de: «¿No es un hombre de ensueño? Ojalá fuera mío».  
  
—Olga Kelly —se presenta con aire jovial.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson —respondo con un hilo de voz.  
  
¿Quién es esta mujer? Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la casa y al entrar, me quedo estupefacto: está vacía… completamente vacía. Estamos en un vestíbulo inmenso. Las paredes son de un amarillo tenue y desvaído y conservan las marcas de los cuadros que debían de estar colgados allí. Lo único que queda son unas lámparas de cristal de diseño clásico. Los suelos son de madera noble descolorida. Las puertas que tenemos a los lados están cerradas, pero Harry no me da tiempo para poder asimilar qué está pasando.  
  
—Ven —dice.  
  
Me coge de la mano y me lleva por el pasillo abovedado que tenemos delante hasta otro vestíbulo interior más grande. Está presidido por una inmensa escalinata curva con una intrincada barandilla de hierro, pero Harry tampoco se detiene ahí. Me conduce a través del salón principal, que también está vacío salvo por una enorme alfombra de tonos dorados desvaídos: la alfombra más grande que he visto en mi vida. Ah… y hay cuatro arañas de cristal.  
  
Pero las intenciones de Harry quedan claras cuando cruzamos la estancia y salimos a través de unas grandes puertas acristaladas a una amplia terraza de piedra. Debajo de nosotros hay una extensión de cuidado césped del tamaño de medio campo de fútbol y, más allá, está la vista… Uau.  
  
La ininterrumpida vista panorámica resulta impresionante, sobrecogedora incluso: el crepúsculo sobre el Sound. A lo lejos se alza la isla de Bainbridge, y más lejos aún, en este cristalino atardecer, el sol se pone lentamente, irradiando llamaradas sanguíneas y anaranjadas, por detrás del parque nacional Olympic. Tonalidades carmesíes se derraman sobre el cielo cerúleo, junto con trazos de ópalo y aguamarinas mezclados con el púrpura oscuro de los escasos jirones de nubes y la tierra más allá del Sound. Es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, una orquestada sinfonía visual que se refleja en las aguas profundas y calmas del estrecho de Puget. Y yo me pierdo contemplando la vista… intentando absorber tanta belleza.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que contengo la respiración, sobrecogido, y Harry sigue sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando por fin aparto los ojos de ese grandioso espectáculo, veo que él me mira de reojo, inquieto.  
  
—¿Me has traído aquí para admirar la vista? —susurro.  
  
Él asiente con gesto serio.  
  
—Es extraordinaria, Harry. Gracias —murmuro, y dejo que mis ojos la saboreen una vez más.  
  
Él me suelta la mano.  
  
—¿Qué te parecería poder contemplarla durante el resto de tu vida? —musita.  
  
¿Qué? Vuelvo la cara como una exhalación hacia él, mis atónitos ojos azules hacia los suyos verdes y pensativos. Creo que estoy con la boca completamente abierta, mirándole sin dar crédito.  
  
—Siempre he querido vivir en la costa —dice—. He navegado por todo el Sound soñando con estas casas. Esta lleva poco tiempo en venta. Quiero comprarla, echarla abajo y construir otra nueva… para nosotros —susurra, y sus ojos brillan trasluciendo sus sueños y esperanzas.  
  
Madre mía. No sé cómo consigo mantenerme en pie. La cabeza me da vueltas. ¡Vivir aquí! ¡En este precioso refugio! Durante el resto de mi vida…  
  
—Solo es una idea —añade cauteloso.  
  
Vuelvo a echar un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa. ¿Qué puede valer? Deben de ser… ¿qué, cinco, diez millones de dólares? No tengo ni idea. Madre mía.  
  
—¿Por qué quieres echarla abajo? —pregunto, mirándole otra vez.  
  
Le cambia la cara. Oh, no.  
  
—Me gustaría construir una casa más sostenible, utilizando las técnicas ecológicas más modernas. Zayn podría diseñarla.  
  
Vuelvo a mirar el salón. La señorita Olga Kelly está en el extremo opuesto, merodeando junto a la entrada. Es la agente inmobiliaria, claro. Me fijo en que la estancia es enorme y que tiene doble altura, como el salón del Escala. Hay una galería balaustrada arriba, que debe de ser el rellano de la planta superior. Y una chimenea inmensa y toda una hilera de ventanales que se abren a la terraza. Posee un encanto clásico.  
  
—¿Podemos echar un vistazo a la casa?  
  
Él me mira, parpadeando.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Se encoge de hombros, un tanto desconcertado.  
  
Cuando volvemos a entrar, a la señorita Kelly se le ilumina la cara como a una niña en Navidad. Está encantada de proporcionarnos una visita guiada y poder exponer su elaborado discurso.  
  
La casa es enorme: mil cien metros cuadrados en una finca de dos hectáreas y media de terreno. Además del salón principal, hay una cocina con zona de comedor —no, más bien sala para banquete—, con una salita familiar contigua —¡familiar!—, además de una sala de música, una biblioteca, un estudio y, para gran sorpresa mía, una piscina cubierta y un pequeño gimnasio con sauna y baño de vapor. Abajo, en el sótano, hay una sala de cine —uau— y un cuarto de juegos. Mmm… ¿qué tipo de juegos practicaremos aquí?  
  
La señorita Kelly nos va señalando todo tipo de detalles y ventajas, pero en esencia la casa es preciosa y se nota que un día fue el hogar de una familia feliz. Ahora está un poco descuidada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena reforma.  
  
Subimos detrás de la señorita Kelly la magnífica escalinata principal hasta la planta de arriba, y apenas puedo contener la emoción: esta casa tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hogar.  
  
—¿No podría convertirse la casa ya existente en una más ecológica y autosostenible?  
  
Harry me mira parpadeando, desconcertado.  
  
—Tendría que preguntárselo a Zayn. Él es el experto.  
  
La señorita Kelly nos lleva a la suite principal, con unos ventanales hasta el techo que dan a un balcón, donde las vistas son también espectaculares. Me podría pasar todo el día sentado en la cama mirando a través de los ventanales, contemplando los barcos navegar y los sutiles cambios del tiempo.  
  
En esta planta hay cinco dormitorios más. ¡Niños! Aparto inmediatamente esa idea. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. La señorita Kelly está sugiriéndole a Harry que en la finca se podrían instalar unas cuadras y un cercado.  
  
¡Caballos! Aparecen en mi mente imágenes terroríficas de mis escasas clases de equitación, pero Harry no parece estar escuchándola.  
  
—¿El cercado estaría en los terrenos del prado? —pregunto.  
  
—Sí —contesta radiante la señorita Kelly.  
  
Para mí el prado es un sitio donde tumbarse sobre la hierba alta y hacer picnics, no para que retocen malvados cuadrúpedos satánicos.  
  
Cuando volvemos al salón principal, la señorita Kelly se retira discretamente y Harry vuelve a llevarme a la terraza. El sol ya se ha puesto y las luces urbanas de la península de Olympic centellean en el extremo más alejado del Sound.  
  
Harry me toma entre sus brazos, me levanta la barbilla con el dedo índice y clava sus ojos en mí.  
  
—¿Demasiadas cosas que digerir? —pregunta con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Quería comprobar que te gustaba antes de comprarla.  
  
—¿La vista?  
  
Asiente.  
  
—La vista me encanta, y esta casa también.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
Sonrío tímidamente.  
  
—Harry, me tuviste ya desde el prado.  
  
Él separa los labios e inhala profundamente. Luego una sonrisa transforma su cara, y de pronto hunde las manos en mi cabello y sus labios cubren mi boca.  
  
Cuando volvemos en coche a Seattle, Harry está mucho más animado.  
  
—Entonces, ¿vas a comprarla? —pregunto.  
  
—Sí.  


—¿Pondrás a la venta el apartamento del Escala?  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?  
  
—Para pagar la…  
  
Mi voz se va perdiendo… claro. Me ruborizo.  
  
Me sonríe con suficiencia.  
  
—Créeme, puedo permitírmelo.  
  
—¿Te gusta ser rico?  
  
—Sí. Dime de alguien a quien no le guste —replica en tono adusto.  
  
Vale, dejemos rápidamente ese tema.  
  
—Lou, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rico —añade en voz baja.  
  
—La riqueza es algo a lo que nunca he aspirado, Harry—digo con gesto ceñudo.  
  
—Lo sé, y eso me encanta de ti. Pero también es verdad que nunca has pasado hambre —concluye, y sus palabras tienen un tono de grave solemnidad.  


 

  
—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto animadamente para cambiar de tema.  
  
Harry se relaja.  
  
—A celebrarlo.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—¿A celebrar qué, la casa?  
  
—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Tu puesto de editor.  
  
—Ah, sí.  
  
Sonrío exultante. Es increíble que lo haya olvidado.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
—Arriba en mi club.  
  
—¿En tu club?  
  
—Sí. En uno de ellos.  


***

  
El Mile High Club está en el piso setenta y seis de la Columbia Tower, más alto incluso que el ático de Harry. Es muy moderno y tiene las vistas más alucinantes de todo Seattle.  
  
—¿Una copa, señor?  
  
Harry me ofrece una copa de champán frío. Estoy sentado en un taburete de la barra.  
  
—Vaya, gracias, señor —digo, pronunciando seguramente la última palabra con un guiño provocativo.  
  
Él me mira fijamente y su semblante se oscurece turbadoramente.  
  
—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—Sí, señor Styles, estoy coqueteando. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?  
  
—Seguro que se me ocurrirá algo —dice con voz ronca—. Ven, nuestra mesa está lista.  
  
Cuando nos estamos acercando a la mesa, Harry me sujeta del codo y me para.  
  
—Ve a quitarte los calzoncillos —susurra.  
  
¿Oh? Un delicioso cosquilleo me recorre la columna.  
  
—Ve —ordena en voz baja.  
  
Uau… ¿qué? Él no sonríe; permanece tremendamente serio. Me polla reacciona y se tensa una vez. Le doy mi copa de champán, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el baño.  
  
Oh, Dios… ¿qué va a hacer? Quizá el club se llame así con razón: los que practican sexo a más de un kilómetro y medio de altura.  
  
Los baños son el último grito en diseño: todo en madera oscura y granito negro, con focos halógenos colocados estratégicamente. En la intimidad del compartimento, sonrío mientras me quito la ropa interior.   
  
Ya estoy excitado. ¿Por qué este hombre tiene ese poder sobre mí? Me irrita un poco esa facilidad con la que caigo bajo su embrujo. Ahora sé que no vamos a pasarnos la noche hablando sobre todos nuestros asuntos y los recientes acontecimientos… pero ¿cómo resistirme a él?  
  
Examino mi aspecto en el espejo: tengo el rostro encendido y los ojos me brillan de excitación. Asuntos, estrategias…  
  
Respiro profundamente y me encamino de vuelta al salón. La verdad es que no es la primera vez que voy sin calzoncillos. El dios se pavonea.  
  
Cuando llego a la mesa Harry se levanta educadamente con una expresión indescifrable. Exhibe su pose habitual, tranquila, serena y contenida.  
  
Naturalmente, yo sé que no es así.  
  
—Siéntate a mi lado —dice. Me deslizo en el asiento y él vuelve a sentarse—. He elegido por ti. Espero que no te importe.  
  
Me entrega mi copa de champán mirándome fijamente, y su mirada escrutadora me enciende de nuevo la sangre. Apoya las manos en los muslos. Yo me tenso y separo un poco las piernas.  
  
Llega el camarero con una bandeja de ostras sobre hielo picado. Ostras… El recuerdo de los dos en el comedor privado del Heathman aparece en mi mente. Estábamos hablando de su contrato. Oh, Dios. Hemos recorrido un camino muy largo desde entonces.  
  
—Me parece que las ostras te gustaron la última vez que las probaste.  
  
Su tono de voz es ronco y seductor.  
  
—La única vez que las he probado —susurro con un evidente deje sensual en la voz.  
  
En su boca se dibuja una sonrisa.  
  
—Oh, señor Tomlinson… ¿cuándo aprenderá? —musita.  
  
Toma una ostra de la bandeja y levanta la otra mano del muslo. Contengo el aliento a la expectativa, pero él coge una rodaja de limón.  
  
—… ¿Aprender qué? —pregunto.  
  
Dios, tengo el pulso acelerado. Él exprime el limón sobre el marisco con sus dedos esbeltos y hábiles.  
  
—Come —dice, y me acerca la concha a la boca. Separo los labios, y él la apoya delicadamente sobre mi labio inferior—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás muy despacio —murmura.  
  
Hago lo que me dice y la ostra se desliza por mi garganta. Él no me toca, solo la concha.  
  
Harry se come una, y luego me ofrece otra. Seguimos con este ritual de tortura hasta que nos acabamos toda la docena. Su piel nunca roza la mía. Me está volviendo loco.  
  
—¿Te siguen gustando las ostras? —me pregunta cuando me trago la última.  
  
Asiento ruborizado, ansiando que me toque.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Me estremezco y me remuevo en el asiento. ¿Por qué resulta tan erótico todo esto?  
  
Él vuelve a apoyar la mano tranquilamente sobre el muslo, y yo me siento morir. Ahora. Por favor. Tócame. El dios que llevo dentro está de rodillas, desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos, suplicando. Él se pasa la mano arriba y abajo por el muslo, la levanta, y vuelve a dejarla donde estaba.  
  
El camarero nos llena las copas de champán y retira rápidamente los platos.  
  
Al cabo de un momento vuelve con el principal: lubina —no doy crédito—, acompañada de espárragos, patatas salteadas y salsa holandesa.  
  
—¿Uno de sus platos favoritos, señor Styles?  
  
—Sin duda, señor Tomlinson. Aunque creo que en el Heathman comimos bacalao.  
  
Se pasa la mano por el muslo, arriba y abajo. Me cuesta respirar, pero sigue sin tocarme. Es muy frustrante. Intento concentrarme en la conversación.  
  
—Creo recordar que entonces estábamos en un reservado, discutiendo un contrato.  
  
—Qué tiempos aquellos… —dice sonriendo con malicia—. Esta vez espero conseguir follarte.  
  
Mueve la mano para coger el cuchillo.  
  
¡Agh!  
  
Corta un trozo de su lubina. Lo está haciendo a propósito.  
  
—No cuentes con ello —musito con un mohín, y él me mira divertido—. Hablando de contratos —prosigo—: el acuerdo de confidencialidad.  
  
—Rómpelo —dice simplemente.  
  
Oh, Dios…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de que no iré corriendo al Seattle Times con una exclusiva? —digo bromeando.  
  
Se ríe, y es un sonido maravilloso. Parece tan joven…  
  
—No, confío en ti. Voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.  
  
Ah. Le sonrío tímidamente.  
  
—Lo mismo digo —musito.  
  
Se le ilumina la mirada.  
  
—Estoy encantado de que lleves esos pantalones, se te nota todo —murmura.  
  
Y… bang: el deseo inflama mi sangre ya ardiente.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has tocado? —siseo.  
  
—¿Añoras mis caricias? —pregunta sonriendo.  
  
Se está divirtiendo… el muy cabrón.  
  
—Sí —digo indignado.  
  
—Come —ordena.  
  
—No vas a tocarme, ¿verdad?  
  
Niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No.  
  
¿Qué? Ahogo un gemido.  
  
—Imagina cómo te sentirás cuando lleguemos a casa —susurra—. Estoy impaciente por llevarte a casa.  
  
—Si empiezo a arder aquí, en el piso setenta y seis, será culpa tuya —musito entre dientes.  
  
—Oh, Lou, ya encontraremos el modo de apagar el fuego —dice con una sonrisa libidinosa.  
  
Furioso, me concentro en mi lubina, mientras el dios que llevo dentro entorna taimadamente los ojos, cavilando. Nosotros también podemos jugar a este juego. Aprendí las reglas durante la comida en el Heathman. Me como un pedazo de lubina. Está deliciosa, se deshace en la boca. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo. Cuando los abro, empiezo a seducir a Harry Styles. Me paso los dedos por detrás de la parte baja del muslo, y me doy golpecitos en el pantalón con la yema.  
  
Él se detiene un momento, dejando el tenedor con el pescado suspendido en el aire.  
  
Tócame.  
  
Después, sigue comiendo. Yo cojo otro trocito de lubina, sin hacerle caso. Entonces dejo el cuchillo, me paso los dedos por la entrepierna. Es perturbador incluso para mí, sobre todo porque me muero porque me toque. Harry vuelve a quedarse muy quieto.  
  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dice en voz baja y ronca.  
  
—Ya sé que lo sabe, señor Styles —replico suavemente—. De eso se trata.  
  
Cojo un espárrago, le miro de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas, y luego lo mojo en la salsa holandesa, haciendo girar la punta una y otra vez.  
  
—No crea que me está devolviendo la pelota, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Sonriendo, alarga una mano y me quita el espárrago… y es asombrosamente irritante, porque consigue hacerlo sin tocarme. No, esto no va bien: este no era el plan.  
  
¡Agh!  
  
—Abre la boca —ordena.  
  
Estoy perdiendo esta batalla de voluntades. Vuelvo a levantar la vista hacia él, y sus ojos verdes arden. Entreabro ligeramente los labios, y me paso la lengua por el superior. Harry sonríe y su mirada se oscurece aún más.  
  
—Más —musita, y también entreabre los suyos para que pueda verle la lengua. Ahogo un gemido, me muerdo el labio inferior, y luego hago lo que me dice. Él inspira con fuerza; puedo oírle… no es tan inmune. Bien, empiezo a ganar terreno.  
  
Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me meto el espárrago en la boca y chupo… despacio… delicadamente la punta. La salsa holandesa está deliciosa. Doy un mordisco, emitiendo un suave y placentero gemido.  
  
Harry cierra los ojos. ¡Sí! Cuando los vuelve a abrir tiene las pupilas dilatadas, y eso tiene un efecto inmediato en mí. Gimo y alargo la mano para tocarle el muslo. Y, para mi sorpresa, me agarra de la muñeca.  
  
—Ah, no. No haga eso, señor Tomlinson —murmura bajito.  
  
Se lleva mi mano a la boca y me acaricia delicadamente los nudillos con los labios, y yo me retuerzo de placer. ¡Por fin! Más, por favor.  
  
—No me toques —me advierte con voz queda, y me coloca de nuevo la mano sobre la rodilla.  
  
Ese contacto breve e insatisfactorio resulta de lo más frustrante.  
  
—No juegas limpio —me quejo con un mohín.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Levanta su copa de champán para proponer un brindis, y yo le imito.  
  
—Felicidades por su ascenso, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Entrechocamos las copas y yo me ruborizo.  
  
—Sí, no me lo esperaba —murmuro.  
  
Él frunce el ceño, como si una idea desagradable le hubiera pasado por la mente.  
  
—Come —ordena—. No te llevaré a casa hasta que te termines la comida, y entonces lo celebraremos de verdad.  
  
Y su expresión es tan apasionada, tan salvaje, tan dominante, que me derrito por dentro.  
  
—No tengo hambre. No de comida.  
  
Él niega con la cabeza, disfrutando sin duda, aunque me mira con los ojos entornados.  
  
—Come, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas, aquí mismo, y daremos un espectáculo delante de los demás clientes.  
  
Sus palabras me llenan de inquietud. ¡No se atreverá! Él y esa mano tan suelta que tiene… Aprieto los labios en una fina línea y le miro. Harry coge otro tallo de espárrago y lo moja en la salsa.  
  
—Cómete esto —murmura con voz ronca y seductora.  
  
Obedezco de buen grado.  
  
—No comes como es debido. Has perdido peso desde que te conozco —comenta en tono afable.  
  
No quiero pensar en mi peso ahora; la verdad es que me gusta estar más delgado. Me como el espárrago.  
  
—Solo quiero ir a casa y hacer el amor —musito desconsolado.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—Yo también, y eso haremos. Come.  
  
Vuelvo a concentrarme en el plato y empiezo a comer de mala gana. ¿En serio me he quitado los calzoncillos solo para esto? Me siento como un niño al que no le dejan comer caramelos. Él es tan delicioso, provocativo, sexy, pícaro y seductor, y es todo mío.  
  
Me pregunta sobre Niall. Por lo visto, Harry tiene negocios con el padre de Perrie. Vaya por Dios, este mundo es un pañuelo. Me alivia que no mencione ni al doctor Atkin ni la casa, porque me está costando concentrarme en la conversación. Quiero irme a casa.  
  
La expectación carnal entre ambos no para de crecer. Él es muy bueno en eso. En hacerme esperar. En preparar la situación. Entre bocados, coloca la mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de la mía, pero sin tocarme, solo para incitarme más.  
  
¡Cabrón! Por fin me termino la comida y dejo el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato.  
  
—Buen chico —murmura, y esas dos palabras suenan muy prometedoras.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto con un pellizco de deseo en la entrepierna.  
  
Oh, cómo ansío a este hombre.  
  
—¿Ahora? Nos vamos. Creo que tiene usted ciertas expectativas, señor Tomlinson. Las cuales voy a intentar complacer lo mejor que sé.  
  
¡Uau!  
  
—¿Lo… mejor… que sabes? —balbuceo.  
  
Dios santo.  
  
Él sonríe y se pone de pie.  
  
—¿No hemos de pagar? —pregunto, sin aliento.  
  
Él ladea la cabeza.  
  
—Soy miembro de este club, ya me mandarán la factura. Vamos, Lou, tú primero. —Se hace a un lado y yo me levanto para salir, consciente de que no llevo calzoncillos.  
  
Él me contempla con su turbia e intensa mirada, como si me desnudara, y yo me regodeo en resultarle sensual. Este hombre guapísimo me desea: eso hace que me sienta tan sexy… ¿Disfrutaré siempre tanto con esto? Me paro deliberadamente delante de él y me coloco los pantalones para que mi erección no salte tanto a la vista.  
  
Harry me susurra al oído:  
  
—Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa.  
  
Pero sigue sin tocarme.  
  
Al salir le murmura algo sobre el coche al jefe de sala, pero yo no estoy escuchando; el dios que llevo dentro arde de expectación. Dios, podría iluminar todo Seattle.  
  
Mientras esperamos el ascensor, se unen a nosotros dos parejas de mediana edad. Cuando se abren las puertas, Harry me coge del codo y me lleva hasta el fondo. Yo echo un vistazo alrededor: estamos rodeados de espejos negros con los vidrios ahumados. Cuando entran las otras parejas, un hombre con un traje marrón muy poco favorecedor saluda a Harry.  
  
—Styles —asiente educadamente.  
  
Harry le devuelve el saludo, pero sin decir nada.  
  
Las parejas se sitúan delante de nosotros de cara a las puertas del ascensor. Es obvio que son amigos: las mujeres charlan en voz alta, animadas y alborotadas después de la cena. Me parece que están un poco achispadas.  
  
Cuando se cierran las puertas, Harry se agacha un momento a mi lado para anudarse el zapato. Qué raro: no lo tiene desatado. Discretamente me pone una mano sobre el tobillo, sobresaltándome, y cuando se levanta hace que esa mano ascienda rápidamente por mi pierna, deslizándola de un modo delicioso —uau— hasta arriba. Y cuando la mano llega a mi trasero, tengo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa. Harry se coloca delante de mí.  
  
Ay, Dios. Me quedo boquiabierto mirando a las personas que tenemos delante por encima de su hombro, contemplando la parte de atrás de sus cabezas. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Harry me desabrocha el pantalón con el brazo libre, colocándome en posición mientras sus dedos, me exploran. ¡Madre mía… ¿aquí? El ascensor baja con suavidad y se para en el piso cincuenta y tres para que entre más gente, pero yo no presto atención. Estoy concentrado en cada movimiento que hace su mano. Primero acariciando… y luego avanzando, envolviéndome el pene, nos ponemos en marcha otra vez.  
  
Cuando empieza a moverla, reprimo otra vez un jadeo. Me retuerzo y gimo. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto con toda esa gente aquí?  
  
—Estate quieto y callado —me advierte, susurrándome al oído.  
  
Estoy acalorado, ardiente, anhelante, atrapado en un ascensor con siete personas, seis de ellas ajenas a lo que ocurre en el rincón. Mueve la mano, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Mi respiración… Dios, resulta tan embarazoso. Quiero decirle que pare… y que continúe… que pare. Y me arqueo contra él, y él tensa el brazo que me rodea, y siento su erección contra mi cadera.  
  
Nos paramos en el piso cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Oh… cuánto va a durar esta tortura? Arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo.    
  
¡Después de todo este tiempo sin tocarme, escoge hacerlo ahora! ¡Aquí! Y eso me hace sentir tan… lujurioso.  
  
—Chsss —musita él, con aparente indiferencia cuando entran dos personas más.  
  
El ascensor empieza a estar abarrotado. Harry nos desplaza a ambos más al fondo, de modo que ahora estamos apretujados contra el rincón; me coloca en posición y sigue torturándome. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello. Si alguien se molestara en darse la vuelta y viera lo que estamos haciendo, estoy seguro de que nos tomaría por una joven pareja de enamorados haciéndose arrumacos… Y entonces aumenta el ritmo de sus sacudidas.  
  
¡Ah! Gimo, y agradezco que el grupo de gente que tenemos delante siga charlando, totalmente ajeno.  
  
Oh, Harry, qué estás haciendo conmigo… Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, cierro los ojos y me rindo a sus dedos implacables.  
  
—No te corras —susurra—. Eso lo quiero para después.  
  
Pone la mano abierta sobre mi vientre, aprieta ligeramente, y sigue con su dulce acoso. La sensación es exquisita.  
  
Finalmente el ascensor llega a la planta baja. Las puertas se abren con un tintineo sonoro y los pasajeros empiezan a salir casi al instante. Harry retira lentamente la mano de mis pantalones, me los vuelve a abrochar, y me besa la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Me giro para mirarle y está sonriendo, volviendo a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza al señor del traje marrón poco favorecedor, que le devuelve el gesto y sale del ascensor con su esposa. Yo apenas soy consciente de todo ello, concentrado en mantenerme erguido y controlar los jadeos. Dios, me siento dolorido y desamparado. Harry me suelta y deja que me aguante por mi propio pie, sin apoyarme en él.  
  
Le miro fijamente. Parece relajado, sereno, con su compostura habitual… Esto es muy injusto.  
  
—¿Listo? —pregunta.  
  
Sus ojos centellean malévolos. Se mete el dedo pulgar en la boca y lo chupa.  
  
—Líquido seminal. Pura delicia, señor Tomlinson —susurra.  
  
Y están a punto de darme las convulsiones del orgasmo.  
  
—No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso —musito, al borde de desgarrarme.  
  
—Le sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer, señor Tomlinson —dice.  
  
Alarga la mano y me peina un mechón del flequillo, con una leve sonrisa que delata cuánto se divierte.  
  
—Quiero poseerte en casa, pero puede que no pasemos del coche.  
  
Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, me da la mano y me hace salir del ascensor.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Sexo en el coche? ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo aquí, sobre el mármol frío del suelo del vestíbulo… por favor?  
  
—Vamos.  
  
—Sí, quiero hacerlo.  
  
—¡Señor Tomlinson! —me riñe, fingiéndose escandalizado.  
  
—Nunca he practicado el sexo en un coche —balbuceo.  
  
Harry se para, me pone los dedos bajo la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira fijamente.  
  
—Me alegra mucho oír eso. Debo decir que me habría sorprendido mucho, por no decir molestado, que no hubiera sido así.  
  
Me ruborizo y parpadeo sin dejar de mirarle. Pues claro: yo solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—No quería decir eso.  
  
—¿Qué querías decir?  
  
De pronto su voz tiene un matiz de dureza.  
  
—Solo era una forma de hablar, Harry.  
  
—Ya. La famosa expresión: «Nunca he practicado el sexo en un coche». Sí, es muy conocida.  
  
¿Qué le pasa ahora?  
  
—Harry, lo he dicho sin pensar… Por Dios, tú acabas de… hacerme eso en un ascensor lleno de gente. Tengo la mente aturdida.  
  
Él arquea las cejas.  
  
—¿Qué te he hecho yo? —me desafía.  
  
Le miro ceñudo. Quiere que lo diga.  
  
—Me has excitado. Muchísimo. Ahora llévame a casa y fóllame.  
  
Él abre la boca y se echa a reír, sorprendido. En este momento parece muy joven y despreocupado. Oh, me encanta oírle reír, porque pasa muy pocas veces.  
  
—Es usted un romántico empedernido, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Me da la mano y salimos del edificio, donde nos espera el aparcacoches con mi Saab.  
  
—¿Así que quieres sexo en el coche? —murmura Harry cuando pone en marcha el motor.  
  
—La verdad es que en el suelo del vestíbulo también me habría parecido bien.  
  
—Créeme, Lou, a mí también. Pero no me gusta que me detengan a estas horas de la noche, y tampoco quería follarte en un lavabo. Bueno, hoy no.  
  
¡Qué!  
  
—¿Quieres decir que existía esa posibilidad?  
  
—Pues sí.  
  
—Regresemos.  
  
Se vuelve a mirarme y se ríe. Su risa es contagiosa, y no tardamos en romper a reír los dos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, unas carcajadas maravillosas y catárticas. Él se inclina hacia mí y pone la mano en mi rodilla, y sus dedos expertos me acarician dulcemente. Dejo de reír.  
  
—Paciencia, Louis —musita, y se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.  
  
Harry aparca el Saab en el parking del Escala y apaga el motor. De pronto, en los confines del coche, la atmósfera entre los dos cambia. Yo le miro anhelante, expectante, e intento contener las palpitaciones de mi corazón. Él se ha girado hacia mí y se ha apoyado en la puerta, con el codo sobre el volante.  
  
Con el pulgar y el índice, tira suavemente de su labio inferior. Su boca me perturba, la quiero sobre mí. Me observa intensamente con sus oscuros ojos verdes. Se me seca la boca. Él responde con una leve y sensual sonrisa.  
  
—Follaremos en el coche en el momento y el lugar que yo escoja. Pero ahora mismo quiero poseerte en todas las superficies disponibles de mi apartamento.  
  
Es como si me tocara por debajo de la cintura… el dios que llevo dentro se agita.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Dios, estoy jadeando, desesperado.  
  
Él se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Yo cierro los ojos y espero su beso, pensando: Por fin. Pero no pasa nada. Pasados unos segundos interminables, abro los ojos y descubro que me está mirando fijamente. No sé qué está pensando, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, vuelve a descolocarme.  
  
—Si te beso ahora, no conseguiremos llegar al piso. Vamos.  
  
¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede ser tan frustrante este hombre?  
  
***

  
Baja del coche. Una vez más, esperamos el ascensor. Mi cuerpo vibra de expectación.  
Harry me coge la mano y me pasa el pulgar sobre los nudillos, rítmicamente, y con cada caricia me estremezco por dentro. Oh, deseo sus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Ya me ha torturado bastante.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó con la gratificación instantánea? —murmuro mientras esperamos.  
  
—No es apropiada en todas las situaciones, Louis.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo?  
  
—Desde esta noche.  
  
—¿Por qué me torturas así?  
  
—Ojo por ojo, señor Tomlinson.  
  
—¿Cómo te torturo yo?  
  
—Creo que ya lo sabes.  
  
Le miro fijamente, pero es difícil interpretar su expresión. Quiere que le dé una respuesta… eso es.  
  
—Yo también estoy a favor de aplazar la gratificación —murmuro con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
De pronto, tira de mi mano y me toma en sus brazos. Me agarra el pelo de la nuca y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que sí? —pregunta febril, y vuelve a pillarme a contrapié.  
  
Me quedo mirando su expresión encantadora, seria y desesperada.  
  
—Dame un poco de tiempo… por favor —murmuro.  
  
Deja escapar un leve gruñido, y por fin me besa, larga y apasionadamente.  
  
Luego entramos en el ascensor, y somos solo manos y bocas y lenguas y labios y dedos y cabello. El deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi sangre y enturbia mi mente. Él me empuja contra la pared, presionando con sus caderas, sujetándome con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi barbilla.  
  
—Te pertenezco —susurra—. Mi destino está en tus manos, Lou.  
  
Sus palabras me embriagan, y ardo en deseos de despojarle de la ropa. Tiro de su chaqueta hacia atrás, y cuando el ascensor llega al piso salimos a trompicones al vestíbulo.  
  
Harry me clava en la pared junto al ascensor, su chaqueta cae al suelo, y, sin separar su boca de la mía, sube la mano por mi pierna y me desabrocha el pantalón cuando llega a la cinturilla.  
  
—Esta es la primera superficie —musita y me levanta bruscamente—. Rodéame con las piernas. Vete preparándote.  
  
Hago lo que me dice, me chupo un dedo y lo acerco a mi entrada, y él se da la vuelta y me tumba sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, y queda de pie entre mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que el jarrón de flores que suele estar allí ya no está. ¿Eh? Harry mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, saca el envoltorio plateado, me lo da y se baja la cremallera.  
  
—¿Sabes cómo me excitas?  
  
—¿Qué? —jadeo—. No… yo…  
  
—Pues sí —musita—, a todas horas.  
  
Me quita el paquete de las manos. Oh, esto va muy rápido, pero después de todo ese ritual de provocación le deseo con locura, ahora mismo, ya. Él me mira, se pone el condón, y luego planta las manos debajo de mis muslos y me separa más las piernas. Se coloca en posición y se queda quieto.  
  
—No cierres los ojos. Quiero verte —murmura.  
  
Me coge ambas manos con las suyas y se sumerge despacio dentro de mí. Yo lo intento, de verdad, pero la sensación es tan deliciosa. Es lo que había estado esperando después de todos esos juegos. Oh, la plenitud, esta sensación…  
  
Gimo y arqueo la espalda sobre la mesa.  
  
—¡Abiertos! —gruñe apretándome las manos, y me penetra con dureza y grito.  
  
Abro los ojos, y él me está mirando con los suyos muy abiertos. Se retira despacio y luego se hunde en mí otra vez, y su boca se relaja y dibuja un «Ah…», pero no dice nada. Al verle tan excitado, al ver la reacción que le provoco, me enciendo por dentro y la sangre me arde en las venas. Sus ojos verdes me fulminan e incrementa el ritmo, y yo me deleito con ello, gozo con ello, viéndole, viéndome… su pasión, su amor… y juntos alcanzamos el clímax.  
  
Chillo al llegar al orgasmo, y Harry hace lo mismo.  
  
—¡Sí, Lou! —grita.  
  
Se derrumba sobre mí, me suelta las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Yo sigo envolviéndole con las piernas y, bajo la mirada maternal y paciente de los cuadros de Madonas, acuno su cabeza contra mí e intento recuperar el aliento. Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.  
  
—Todavía no he terminado contigo —murmura, se incorpora y me besa.  


***

  
Estoy en la cama de Harry, desnudo y tumbado sobre su pecho, jadeando. Por Dios… ¿nunca se le agota la energía? Sus dedos me recorren la espalda, arriba y abajo.  
  
—¿Satisfecho, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Yo asiento con un murmullo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para hablar. Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada borrosa hacia él, deleitándome con sus ojos cálidos y cariñosos. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo muy despacio, dejándole clara mi intención de que voy a besarle el torso.  
  
Él se tensa un momento, y yo le planto un leve beso en los tatuajes del pecho, aspirando ese extraordinario aroma a Harry, mezcla de sudor y sexo. Es embriagador. Él se mueve para ponerse de costado, de manera que quedo tumbado a su lado, y baja la vista y me mira.  
  
—¿El sexo es así para todo el mundo? Me sorprende que la gente no se quede en casa todo el tiempo —murmuro, con repentina timidez.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—No puedo hablar en nombre de todo el mundo, Lou, pero contigo es extraordinariamente especial.  
  
Se inclina y me besa.  
  
—Eso es porque usted es extraordinariamente especial, señor Styles —añado sonriendo, y le acaricio la cara.  
  
Él me mira y parpadea, desconcertado.  
  
—Es tarde. Duérmete —dice.  
  
Me besa, luego se tumba, me atrae hacia él, y se pega a mi espalda.  
  
—No te gustan los halagos.  
  
—Duérmete, Louis.  
  
Ah… pero él es extraordinariamente especial. Dios… ¿por qué no se da cuenta?  
  
—Me encantó la casa —murmuro.  
  
Permanece un buen rato sin decir nada, pero noto que sonríe.  
  
—A mí me encantas tú. Duérmete.  
  
Hunde la nariz en mi pelo y me voy deslizando en el sueño, seguro en sus brazos, soñando con puestas de sol y grandes ventanales y amplias escalinatas… y con un crío con el pelo rizado que corre por un prado, riendo y dando grititos mientras yo le persigo.  


***

  
—Tengo que irme, nene.  
  
Harry me besa justo debajo de la oreja.  
  
Abro los ojos: ya es de día. Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, pero ya se ha levantado y arreglado y se inclina, fresco y delicioso, sobre mí.  
  
—¿Qué hora es?  
  
Oh, no… no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
—No te asustes. Yo tengo un desayuno de trabajo —me dice, frotando su nariz contra la mía.  
  
—Hueles bien —murmuro, y me desperezo debajo de él.  
  
Siento una placentera tensión en las extremidades, que crujen después de todas nuestras proezas de ayer. Le echo los brazos al cuello.  
  
—No te vayas.  
  
Él ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson… ¿acaso intenta hacer que un hombre honrado no cumpla con su jornada de trabajo?  
  
Yo asiento medio dormido, y él sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida.  
  
—Eres muy tentador, pero tengo que marcharme.  
  
Me besa y se incorpora. Lleva un traje azul oscuro muy elegante, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que le dan aspecto de presidente ejecutivo… un presidente terriblemente sexy.  
  
—Hasta luego, nene —murmura, y se va.  
  
Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que ya son las siete… no debo de haber oído la alarma. Bueno, hora de levantarse.  
  
Mientras me ducho, tengo una nueva inspiración: se me ha ocurrido otro regalo de cumpleaños para Harry. Es muy difícil comprarle algo a un hombre que lo tiene todo. Ya le he dado mi regalo principal, y también está el otro que le compré en la tienda para turistas, pero este nuevo regalo será en realidad para mí. Cuando cierro el grifo, me rodeo con los brazos emocionado ante la perspectiva. Solo tengo que prepararlo.  
  
En el vestidor me pongo un traje negro ceñido. Sí, no es excesivo para ir a trabajar.  
  
Ahora, para el regalo de Harry. Empiezo a revolver en los cajones buscando sus corbatas. En el último cajón encuentro esos vaqueros descoloridos y rasgados que lleva en el cuarto de juegos… esos con los que está condenadamente sensual. Los acaricio cuidadosamente con la mano. Oh, la tela es muy suave.  
  
Debajo descubro una caja de cartón negra, ancha y plana, que despierta mi interés al instante. ¿Qué hay ahí? La miro, y vuelvo a tener la sensación de estar invadiendo una propiedad privada. La saco y la agito un poco. Pesa, como si contuviera documentos o manuscritos. No puedo resistirme. Abro la tapa… e inmediatamente vuelvo a cerrarla. Dios santo, son fotografías del cuarto rojo. La conmoción me obliga a sentarme sobre los talones, mientras intento borrar la imagen de mi mente. ¿Por qué he abierto la caja? ¿Por qué guarda Harry esas fotos?  
  
Me estremezco. Mi subconsciente me mira ceñudo: Esto es anterior a ti. Olvídalo.  
  
Tiene razón. Me levanto y veo que las corbatas están colgadas al fondo de la barra del armario. Cuando encuentro mi preferida, salgo corriendo.  
  
Esas fotografías son A.L.: Antes de Lou. La voz de mi conciencia asiente para darme la razón, pero me dirijo hacia la sala para desayunar sintiendo un peso en el corazón. La señora Jones me sonríe con afecto y luego frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Va todo bien, Lou? —pregunta con amabilidad.  
  
—Sí —murmuro, distraído—. ¿Tiene usted una llave del… cuarto de juegos?  
  
Ella, sorprendida, se queda quieta un momento.  
  
—Sí, claro. —Se descuelga un manojo de llaves del cinturón—. ¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, querido? —pregunta cuando me entrega las llaves.  
  
—Solo muesli. Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Ahora, desde que he encontrado esas fotografías, ya no tengo tan claro lo del regalo. ¡No ha cambiado nada!, me increpa de nuevo la voz de mi conciencia, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de pasta. Esa imagen que viste era erótica, interviene el dios que llevo dentro, y yo le respondo torciendo el gesto mentalmente. Sí, era demasiado… erótica para mí.  
  
¿Qué otras cosas habrá escondido? Rebusco en la cómoda rápidamente, cojo lo que necesito, y cierro con llave el cuarto de juegos al salir. ¡Solo faltaría que Stan viera esto!  
  
Le devuelvo las llaves a la señora Jones y me siento a devorar el desayuno, sintiéndome extraño porque Harry no está. La imagen de la fotografía aparece en mi mente sin que nadie la haya invitado. Me pregunto quién era. ¿Michael, quizá?  
  
De camino al trabajo, medito si decirle o no a Harry que he encontrado sus fotografías. ¡No!, grita la voz de mi conciencia con su cara a lo Edvard Munch. Decido que probablemente tiene razón.  
  
En cuanto me siento a mi escritorio, vibra el iPhone.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 08:59  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Superficies  
  
Calculo que quedan como mínimo unas treinta superficies. Me hacen mucha ilusión todas y cada una de ellas. Luego están los suelos, las paredes… y no nos olvidemos del balcón.  
Y después de eso está mi despacho…  
Te echo de menos. x  
  
Harry Styles  
Priápico presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Su e-mail me hace sonreír, y mis anteriores reservas desaparecen totalmente. A quien desea ahora es a mí, y el recuerdo de las correrías sexuales de anoche invade mi mente… el ascensor, el vestíbulo, la cama. «Priápico» es el término adecuado.   
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 09:03  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Romanticismo?  
  
Señor Styles:  
Tiene usted una mente unidireccional.  
Te eché de menos en el desayuno.  
Pero la señora Jones estuvo muy complaciente.  
  
L x  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 09:07  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Intrigado  
  
¿En qué fue complaciente la señora Jones?  
¿Qué está tramando, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Harry Styles  
Intrigado presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 09:10  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Es un secreto  
  
Espera y verás: es una sorpresa.  
Tengo que trabajar… no me molestes.  
Te quiero.  
L x  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 09:12  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Frustrado  
  
Odio que me ocultes cosas.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_________________________________  
  
Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi iPhone. La vehemencia implícita en este e-mail me coge por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se siente así? No es como si yo estuviera escondiendo fotografías eróticas de mis ex.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 09:14  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mimos  
  
Es por tu cumpleaños.  
Otra sorpresa.  
No seas tan arisco.  
  
L x  
_________________________________  
  
Él no me contesta inmediatamente, y entonces me llaman para acudir a una reunión, así que no puedo entretenerme mucho.  
  
Cuando vuelvo a echar un vistazo a mi iPhone, veo horrorizado que son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido el día? Sigue sin haber ningún mensaje de Harry. Decido volver a mandarle un e-mail.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 17 de junio de 2015 16:03  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Hola  
  
¿No me hablas?  
Acuérdate de que saldré a tomar una copa con Stan, y que se quedará a dormir esta noche.  
Por favor, piénsate lo de venir con nosotros.  
  
L x  
_________________________________  
  
No me contesta, y siento un escalofrío de inquietud. Espero que esté bien. Le llamo al móvil y salta el contestador. La grabación dice simplemente: «Styles, deja tu mensaje», en un tono muy cortante.  
  
—Hola… esto… soy yo, Lou. ¿Estás bien? Llámame —le hablo tartamudeante al contestador.  
  
No había tenido que hacerlo nunca. Me ruborizo y cuelgo. ¡Pues claro que sabrá que eres tú, bobo! La voz de mi conciencia me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me siento tentado de telefonear a Andrea, su ayudante, pero decido que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Vuelvo al trabajo de mala gana.  
  
De repente suena mi teléfono y el corazón me da un vuelco. ¡Harry! Pero no: es Perrie, mi mejor amiga… ¡por fin!  
  
—¡Lou! —grita ella desde donde quiera que esté.  
  
—¡Perrie! ¿Has vuelto? Te he echado de menos.  
  
—Yo también. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Estamos en el aeropuerto… mi hombre y yo.  
  
Y suelta una risita tonta, bastante impropia de Perrie.  
  
—Fantástico. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
  
—¿Nos vemos en el apartamento?  
  
—He quedado con Stan para tomar algo. Vente con nosotros.  
  
—¿Stan está aquí? ¡Pues claro que iré! Mandadme un mensaje con la dirección del bar.  
  
—Vale —digo con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Lou?  
  
—Sí, muy bien.  
  
—¿Sigues con Harry?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Bien. ¡Hasta luego, nene!  
  
Oh, no, ella también. La influencia de Zayn no conoce fronteras.  
  
—Sí… hasta luego, nena.  
  
Sonrío, y ella cuelga.  
  
Uau. Perrie ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a contarle todo lo que ha pasado? Debería apuntarlo, para no olvidarme de nada.  
  
Una hora después suena el teléfono de mi despacho: ¿Harry? No, es Claire.  
  
—Deberías ver al chico que pregunta por ti en recepción. ¿Cómo es que conoces a tantos tíos buenos, Lou?  
  
Stan debe de haber llegado. Echo un vistazo al reloj: las seis menos cinco. Siento un pequeño escalofrío de emoción. Hace muchísimo que no le veo.  
  
—¡Lou… uau! Estás guapísimo. Muy adulto —exclama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Solo porque llevo un traje elegante… ¡vaya!  
  
Me abraza fuerte.  
  
—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.  
  
Él lleva unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una camisa de franela a cuadros blancos y negros.  
  
—Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.  
  
—Bien. Te espero aquí.  


***

  
Cojo las dos cervezas Rolling Rocks de la abarrotada barra y voy a la mesa donde está sentado Stan.  
  
—¿Has encontrado sin problemas la casa de Harry?  
  
—Sí. No he entrado. Subí con el ascensor de servicio y entregué las fotos. Las recogió un tal Higgins. El sitio parece impresionante.  
  
—Lo es. Espera a que lo veas por dentro.  
  
—Estoy impaciente. Salud, Lou. Seattle te sienta bien.  
  
Me sonrojo y brindamos con las botellas. Es Harry lo que me sienta bien.  
  
—Salud. Cuéntame qué tal fue la exposición.  
  
Sonríe radiante y se lanza a explicármelo, entusiasmado. Vendió todas las fotos menos tres, y con eso ha pagado el préstamo académico y aún le queda algo de dinero para él.  
  
—Y la oficina de turismo de Portland me ha encargado unos paisajes. No está mal, ¿eh? —dice orgulloso.  
  
—Oh, eso es fantástico, Stan. Pero ¿no interferirá con tus estudios? —pregunto con cierta preocupación.  
  
—Qué va. Ahora que Perrie y tú os habéis ido, y también los otros tres tipos con los que solía salir, tengo más tiempo.  
  
—¿No hay ninguna monada que te mantenga ocupado? La última vez que te vi estabas rodeado de una docena de chicas que se te comían con los ojos —le digo, arqueando una ceja.  
  
—Qué va, Lou. Sabes que a mí no me gustan las chicas —suelta en plan fanfarrón.  
  
—Claro. Stan Lucas, el rompecorazones —replico con una risita.  
  
—Eh… que yo también tengo mi encanto, Tomlinson.  
  
Parece ofendido, y me arrepiento un poco de mis palabras.  
  
—Estoy convencido de eso —le digo en tono conciliador.  
  
—¿Y cómo está Styles? —pregunta, de nuevo afable.  
  
—Está bien. Estamos bien —murmuro.  
  
—¿Dijiste que la cosa va en serio?  
  
—Sí, va en serio.  
  
—¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?  
  
—Oh, Stan. ¿Sabes qué dice mi madre? Que yo ya nací viejo.  


Stan hace un gesto irónico.  
  
—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta, y de ese modo salimos de terreno pantanoso.  
  
—¡Lou!  
  
Me doy la vuelta, y ahí están Perrie y Niall. Ella está guapísima, con un bronceado fantástico, con el pelo medio teñido de rosa y una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa. Viste una camisola blanca y unos tejanos ajustados del mismo color que le hacen un tipo estupendo. Todo el mundo la mira. Yo me levanto de un salto para darle un abrazo. ¡Oh, cómo la he echado de menos!  
  
Ella me aparta un poco para examinarme bien. Me mira de arriba abajo y yo me ruborizo.  
  
—Has adelgazado. Mucho. Y estás distinto. Pareces más mayor. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dice con una actitud muy maternal—. Me gusta tu traje. Te sienta bien.  
  
—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Ya te lo contaré luego, cuando estemos solos.  
  
Ahora mismo no estoy preparado para la santa inquisidora Perrie Edwards. Ella me mira con suspicacia.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cariñosamente.  
  
—Sí —respondo sonriendo, aunque estaría mejor si supiera dónde está Harry.  
  
—Estupendo.  
  
—Hola, Niall.  
  
Le sonrío, y él me da un pequeño abrazo.  
  
—Hola, Lou —me susurra al oído.  
  
—¿Qué tal la comida con Cher? —le pregunto.  
  
—Interesante —contesta, muy críptico.  
  
¿Oh?  
  
—Niall, ¿conoces a Stan?  
  
—Nos vimos una vez —masculla Stan mirando intensamente a Niall al estrecharle la mano.  
  
—Sí, en Vancouver, en casa de Perrie—dice Niall, que le sonríe afablemente—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere una copa?  
  
Voy al lavabo, y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Harry con la dirección del bar; a lo mejor se viene con nosotros. No tengo llamadas perdidas suyas, ni e-mails. Eso es muy raro en él.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —pregunta Stan cuando vuelvo a la mesa.  
  
—No localizo a Harry. Espero que esté bien.  
  
—Seguro que sí. ¿Otra cerveza?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Perrie se me acerca.  
  
—¿Niall dice que un ex novio loco entró con una pistola en el apartamento?  
  
—Bueno… sí.  
  
Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Oh, vaya… ¿ahora tenemos que hablar de eso?  
  
—Lou… ¿qué demonios ha pasado?  
  
De pronto Perrie se interrumpe y saca su móvil.  
  
—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. ¡Nene! Frunce el ceño y me mira—. Claro —dice, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Es Zayn… quiere hablar contigo.  
  
—Lou.  
  
Zayn habla con voz entrecortada, y a mí se me eriza el vello.  
  
—Es Harry. No ha vuelto de Portland.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Su helicóptero ha desaparecido.  
  
—¿El Charlie Tango? —digo en un susurro. Me falta el aire—. ¡No!  



	19. Chapter 19

Contemplo las llamas, anonadado. Llamaradas centelleantes, anaranjadas con brotes azul cobalto, que danzan y se entrelazan en la chimenea del apartamento de Harry. Y, a pesar del calor que irradia el fuego y de la manta que me cubre los hombros, tengo frío. Un frío que me penetra hasta los huesos.  
  
Oigo vagamente voces que susurran, muchas voces susurrantes. Pero es un zumbido distante, de fondo. No escucho las palabras. Lo único que oigo, lo único en lo que soy capaz de concentrarme, es en el tenue siseo del gas que arde en el hogar.  
  
Me pongo a pensar en la casa que vimos ayer y en aquellas enormes chimeneas: chimeneas de verdad para troncos de leña. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Harry frente a un fuego de verdad. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Harry frente a este fuego. Sí, sería divertido. Seguro que a él se le ocurriría algún modo de convertirlo en memorable, como todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Incluso las veces en que solo hemos follado, me digo con ironía. Sí, esas también fueron bastante memorables… ¿Dónde está?  
  
Las llamas bailan y parpadean, cautivándome, aturdiéndome. Me concentro solamente en su belleza brillante y abrasadora. Son hechizantes.  
  
«Eres tú el que me ha hechizado, Louis.»  
  
Eso fue lo que dijo la primera vez que durmió conmigo en mi cama. Oh, no…  
  
Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, la realidad se filtra sangrante en mi conciencia y se me cae el mundo encima. El vacío que se ha apoderado de mis entrañas se expande un poco más. El Charlie Tango ha desaparecido.  
  
—Lou. Tenga.  
  
La voz de la señora Jones, insistiéndome con delicadeza, me transporta de nuevo a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me ofrece una taza de té. Se lo agradezco y cojo la taza, que repiquetea contra el platito en mis manos temblorosas.  
  
—Gracias —susurro, con la voz quebrada por el llanto reprimido y por el enorme nudo que tengo en la garganta.  
  
Cher está sentada frente a mí en el inmenso sofá en forma de U cogiendo de la mano a Anne, que está a su lado. Las dos me miran fijamente con la ansiedad y el sufrimiento impresos en sus hermosos rostros. Anne parece avejentada: una madre preocupada por su hijo. Yo parpadeo, sin expresión. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ni una lágrima siquiera: no hay nada, solo palidez y ese creciente vacío. Observo a Zayn, a Stan y a Niall, que están de pie junto a la barra del desayuno, hablando en voz baja con cara seria. Comentan algo en un tono muy quedo. Detrás se encuentra la señora Jones, que se mantiene ocupada en la cocina.  
  
Perrie está en la sala de la televisión, pendiente de los informativos locales. Oigo el débil sonido de la gran pantalla de plasma. No soy capaz de volver a ver la noticia —HARRY STYLES, DESAPARECIDO— ni su atractivo rostro en la televisión.  
  
Me da por pensar que nunca he visto a tanta gente en este gran salón, que aun así es tan enorme que les empequeñece a todos. Son pequeñas islas de gente perdida y angustiada en casa de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué pensaría él de su presencia aquí? En algún lugar Higgins y Des están hablando con las autoridades, que nos van proporcionando información con cuentagotas; pero todo eso no tiene ninguna importancia. El hecho es que él ha desaparecido. Hace ocho horas que desapareció. Y no hay noticias ni rastro de él. Lo único que sé es que la búsqueda se ha suspendido. Ya ha anochecido. Y no sabemos dónde está. Puede estar herido, hambriento o algo peor. ¡No!  
  
Elevo una nueva plegaria silenciosa a Dios. Por favor, que Harry esté bien. Por favor, que Harry esté bien. La repito mentalmente una y otra vez: es mi mantra, mi tabla de salvación, algo a lo que aferrarme en mi desesperación. Me niego a pensar lo peor. No, eso ni pensarlo. Aún hay esperanza.  
  
«Tú eres mi tabla de salvación.»  
  
Las palabras de Harry acuden a mi memoria. Sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. No debo desesperar. Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.  
  
«Ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. _Carpe diem_ , Lou.»  
  
¿Por qué yo no he disfrutado del momento?  
  
«Hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.»  
  
Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio, meciéndome levemente. Por favor, no dejes que el resto de su vida sea tan breve. Por favor, por favor. No hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos… necesitamos más tiempo. Hemos hecho tantas cosas en las pocas semanas que han pasado. Esto no puede terminar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: el pintalabios, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, él postrado de rodillas, ofreciéndose a mí… tocarle finalmente.  
  
«Yo sigo siendo el mismo, Lou. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.»  
  
Oh, le amo tanto. No seré nada sin él, tan solo una sombra… toda la luz se eclipsará. No, no, no… mi pobre Harry.  
  
«Este soy yo, Lou. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mío de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.»  
  
Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.  
  
Abro los ojos y una vez más contemplo el fuego con la mirada perdida, y recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos revolotean en mi mente: su alegría juvenil cuando estábamos navegando y volando; su aspecto sofisticado, distinguido y terriblemente sexy en el baile de máscaras; bailar, oh, sí, bailar en el piso, dando vueltas por el salón con Sinatra de fondo; su esperanza silenciosa y anhelante ayer cuando fuimos a ver la casa… aquella vista tan espectacular.  
  
«Pondré el mundo a tus pies, Louis. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre.»  
  
Oh, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. No puede haberse ido. Él es el centro de mi universo.  
  
Se me escapa un sollozo ahogado, y me tapo la boca con la mano. No, he de ser fuerte.  
  
De pronto Stan está a mi lado… ¿o lleva un rato aquí? No tengo ni idea.  
  
—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre o a tu padre? —pregunta con dulzura.  
  
¡No! Niego con la cabeza y aferro la mano de Stan. No puedo hablar, sé que si lo hago me desharé en lágrimas, pero el apretón cariñoso y tierno de su mano no supone ningún consuelo.  
  
Oh, mamá. Me tiembla el labio al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería llamarla? No. No soy capaz de afrontar su reacción. Quizá Mark; él sabría mantener la calma: él siempre mantiene la calma, incluso cuando pierden los Mariners.  
  
Anne se levanta y se acerca a los chicos, distrayendo mi atención. Este debe de ser el rato más largo que ha conseguido permanecer sentada. Cher también viene a sentarse a mi lado y me coge la otra mano.  
  
—Volverá —dice, y el convencimiento inicial de su tono de voz se quiebra en el último momento.  
  
Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos, y la cara pálida y transida por la falta de sueño.  
  
Levanto la vista hacia Niall, que está mirando a Cher, y hacia Zayn, abrazado a Anne. Echo una ojeada al reloj. Son más de las once, casi medianoche. ¡Maldito tiempo! A cada hora que pasa aumenta ese devastador vacío que me consume y me asfixia. En mi fuero interno sé que me estoy preparando para lo peor. Cierro los ojos, elevo otra plegaria silenciosa y me aferro a las manos de Stan y Cher.  
  
Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y contemplo otra vez las llamas. Veo su sonrisa tímida: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un atisbo del verdadero Harry, mi verdadero Harry. Él es muchas personas: un obseso del control, un presidente ejecutivo, un acosador, un dios del sexo, un Amo, y, al mismo tiempo, un chiquillo con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su coche, su barco, su avión, su helicóptero Charlie Tango… mi chico perdido, literalmente perdido ahora mismo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor vuelve a lacerarme. Le recuerdo en la ducha, limpiándose la marca del pintalabios.  
  
«Yo no soy nada, Louis. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.»  
  
El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más grande. Oh, Harry, sí tienes, sí tienes corazón, y es mío. Quiero adorarlo para siempre. Aunque él sea un hombre tan complejo y problemático, yo le quiero. Nunca habrá nadie más. Jamás.  
  
Recuerdo estar sentado en el Starbucks sopesando los pros y los contras de mi Harry. Todos esos contras, incluso esas fotografías que encontré esta mañana, se desvanecen ahora como algo insignificante. Solo importa él, y si volverá. Oh, por favor, Señor, devuélvemelo, haz que esté bien. Haré lo que sea. Oh, si consigo recuperarle, disfrutaré de cada momento. Su voz resuena de nuevo en mi mente: « _Carpe diem_ , Lou».  
  
Sigo contemplando las llamas con más vehemencia, las lenguas de fuego siguen ardiendo, centelleando, entrelazándose. Entonces Anne suelta un grito, y todo empieza a moverse a cámara lenta.  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Anne, que estaba detrás de mí caminando arriba y abajo, cruzar el salón a toda velocidad, y ahí, de pie en el umbral, está un consternado Harry. Solo lleva los pantalones del traje y la camisa, y sostiene en la mano la americana, los calcetines y los zapatos. Se le ve cansado, sucio, y extraordinariamente atractivo.  
  
Dios santo… Harry. Está vivo. Le miro aturdido, intentando discernir si realmente está aquí o es una alucinación.  
  
Parece absolutamente desconcertado. Deja la chaqueta y los zapatos en el suelo justo cuando Anne le lanza los brazos al cuello y le besa muy fuerte la mejilla.  
  
—¿Mamá?  
  
Harry la mira, totalmente perplejo.  
  
—Creí que no volvería a verte más —susurra Anne, expresando en voz alta el temor general.  
  
—Estoy aquí, mamá.  
  
Y percibo en su tono un deje de consternación.  
  
—Creí que me moría —musita ella con un hilo de voz, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.  
  
Gime y solloza, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el llanto. Harry frunce el ceño, no sé si horrorizado o mortificado, y acto seguido la abraza con fuerza y la estrecha contra él.  
  
—Oh, Harry —dice con la voz ahogada por el llanto, rodeándole con sus brazos y sollozando con la cara hundida en su cuello, olvidado ya todo autocontrol, y él no se resiste.  
  
Se limita a sostenerla y a mecerla adelante y atrás, consolándola. Las lágrimas anegan mis ojos. Des grita desde el pasillo:  
  
—¡Está vivo! ¡Dios… estás aquí! —exclama saliendo repentinamente del despacho de Higgins agarrado a su teléfono móvil, les abraza a ambos y cierra los ojos lleno de un profundo alivio.  
  
—¿Papá?  
  
A mi lado, Cher grita algo ininteligible, luego se levanta y corre junto a sus padres y se abraza también a todos.  
  
Finalmente, una cascada de lágrimas brota por mis mejillas. Él está aquí, está bien. Pero no puedo moverme.  
  
Des es el primero en apartarse. Se seca los ojos mientras le da palmaditas a Harry en la espalda. Cher también se retira un poco, y Anne da un paso atrás.  
  
—Lo siento —balbucea ella.  
  
—Eh, mamá… no pasa nada —dice Harry, con la consternación aún reflejada en su rostro.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —exclama Anne llorando y hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.  
  
—Mamá —musita Harry. La acoge en sus brazos otra vez y le besa la cabeza—. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Simplemente me ha costado horrores poder volver de Portland. ¿A qué viene todo este comité de bienvenida?  
  
Recorre la habitación con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se posan en mí.  
  
Parpadea y se queda mirando un segundo a Stan, que me suelta la mano. Harry aprieta los labios. Yo me embebo en su visión y el alivio invade todo mi cuerpo, dejándome agotado, exhausto y completamente eufórico. Pero no puedo parar de llorar. Harry se centra de nuevo en su madre.  
  
—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —dice Harry tranquilizador.  
  
Ella le sostiene la cara entre las manos.  
  
—Estabas desaparecido, Harry. Tu plan de vuelo… no llegaste a Seattle. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?  
  
Harry arquea las cejas, sorprendido.  
  
—No creí que tardaría tanto.  
  
—¿Por qué no telefoneaste?  
  
—Me quedé sin batería.  
  
—¿No podías haber llamado… aunque fuera a cobro revertido?  
  
—Mamá… es una historia muy larga.  
  
Ella prácticamente le grita.  
  
—¡Harry, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! ¿Me has entendido?  
  
—Sí, mamá.  
  
Le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y vuelve a rodearla entre sus brazos.  
  
Cuando Anne recupera la compostura, él la suelta para abrazar a Cher, que le da una  
enojada palmada en el pecho.  
  
—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —le suelta, y ella también se echa a llorar.  
  
—Ya estoy aquí, por Dios santo —musita Harry.  
  
Cuando Zayn se acerca, Harry deja a Cher con Des, que ya tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, y con el otro rodea a su hija. Zayn le da un rápido abrazo a Harry, ante la perplejidad de este, y le propina una fuerte palmada en la espalda.  
  
—Me alegro mucho de verte —dice Zayn en voz alta y con cierta brusquedad, intentando disimular la emoción.  
  
Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras contemplo la escena. El salón está bañado en eso: amor incondicional. Él lo tiene a raudales; simplemente es algo que nunca había aceptado antes, e incluso ahora está totalmente perdido.  
  
¡Mira, Harry, todas estas personas te quieren! Puede que ahora empieces a creértelo.  
  
Perrie está detrás de mí —debe de haber vuelto de la sala de la televisión—, y me acaricia el pelo con cariño.  
  
—Está realmente aquí, Lou —murmura para tranquilizarme.  
  
—Ahora voy a saludar a mi chico —les dice Harry a sus padres.  
  
Ambos asienten, sonríen y se apartan.  
  
Se acerca a mí, todavía perplejo, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, pero cautelosos. En lo más profundo de mi ser hallo la fuerza necesaria para levantarme tambaleante y arrojarme a sus brazos abiertos.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclamo sollozante.  
  
—Chsss —musita él, y me abraza.  
  
Hunde la cara en mi pelo e inspira profundamente. Yo levanto hacia él mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y él me da un largo beso que aun así me sabe a poco.  
  
—Hola —murmura.  
  
—Hola —respondo en un susurro, sintiendo cómo arde el nudo que tengo en la garganta.  
  
—¿Me has echado de menos?  
  
—Un poco.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Ya lo veo.  
  
Y con un leve roce de la mano, me seca las lágrimas que se niegan a dejar de rodar por mis mejillas.  
  
—Creí… creí que…  
  
No puedo seguir.  
  
—Ya lo veo. Chsss… estoy aquí. Estoy aquí… —murmura, y vuelve a besarme suavemente.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.  
  
Y le suelto y le toco el pecho, los brazos, la cintura… oh, sentir bajo los dedos a este hombre cariñoso, vital, sensual, me tranquiliza y me confirma que está realmente aquí, delante de mí. Ha vuelto. Él ni siquiera parpadea. Solo me mira atentamente.  
  
—Estoy bien. No me pienso ir a ninguna parte.  
  
—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Vuelvo a abrazarle por la cintura y él me rodea con sus brazos otra vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me aparto para ir a buscarle algo, pero él no me deja ir. Me mantiene abrazado y le tiende una mano a Stan.  
  
—Señor Styles —dice Stan en tono tranquilo.  
  
Harry suelta un pequeño resoplido.  
  
—Harry, por favor —dice.  
  
—Bienvenido, Harry. Me alegro de que estés bien, y… esto… gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.  
  
—No hay problema.  
  
Harry entorna los ojos, pero en ese momento la señora Jones aparece de repente a su lado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no va tan arreglada como siempre. No lo había notado hasta ahora. Lleva el pelo suelto, unas mallas gris claro y una enorme sudadera también gris con las letras WSU COUGARS bordadas en el pecho, que la hace parecer más bajita. Y mucho más joven.  
  
—¿Le apetece que le sirva algo, señor Styles?  
  
Se seca los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.  
  
Harry le sonríe con afecto.  
  
—Una cerveza, por favor, Gail… Una Budvar, y algo de comer.  
  
—Ya te lo traigo yo —murmuro, con ganas de hacer algo por mi chico.  
  
—No. No te vayas —dice él en voz baja, estrechándome más fuerte.  
  
El resto de la familia se acerca, y Niall y Perrie se unen también a nosotros. Harry le estrecha la mano a Niall y besa fugazmente a Perrie en la mejilla. La señora Jones vuelve con una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Él coge la botella y, al ver el vaso, niega con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y regresa a la cocina.  
  
—Me sorprende que no quieras algo más fuerte —comenta Zayn—. ¿Y qué coño te ha pasado? La primera noticia que tuve fue cuando papá me llamó para decirme que la carraca esa había desaparecido.  
  
—¡Zayn! —le riñe Anne.  
  
—El helicóptero —masculla Harry corrigiendo a Zayn, que sonríe, y yo sospecho que se trata de una broma familiar—. Sentémonos y te lo cuento.  
  
Harry me lleva hasta el sofá, y todo el mundo se sienta, todos con los ojos puestos en él. Bebe un buen trago de cerveza, y en ese momento ve a Higgins rondando por el umbral del vestíbulo. Le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y Higgins responde del mismo modo.  
  
—¿Tu hija?  
  
—Ahora está bien. Falsa alarma, señor.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
¿Su hija? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la hija de Higgins?  
  
—Me alegro de que esté de vuelta, señor. ¿Algo más?  
  
—Tenemos que recoger el helicóptero.  
  
Higgins asiente.  
  
—¿Ahora? ¿O mañana a primera hora?  
  
—Creo que por la mañana, Higgins.  
  
—Muy bien, señor Styles. ¿Algo más, señor?  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza, le mira y levanta la botella. Higgins le responde con una extraña sonrisa —más incluso que la de Harry, creo—, y se marcha, seguramente a su despacho o a su habitación.  
  
—Harry, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Des.  
  
Harry procede a contar su historia. Había volado a Vancouver en el Charlie Tango con Ros, su número dos, para ocuparse de un asunto relacionado con los fondos para la WSU. Yo estoy tan aturdido que apenas puedo seguirle. Me limito a sostener la mano de Harry y a mirar sus uñas cuidadas, sus dedos largos, los pliegues de sus nudillos, su reloj de pulsera, un Omega con tres esferas pequeñas. Mientras él continúa con su relato, levanto la vista para observar su hermoso perfil.  
  
—Ros nunca había visto el monte Saint Helens, así que a la vuelta, y a modo de celebración, dimos un pequeño rodeo. Me enteré hace poco de que habían levantado la restricción temporal de vuelo, y quería echar un vistazo. Bueno, pues fue una suerte que lo hiciéramos. Íbamos volando bajo, a unos doscientos pies del suelo, cuando se encendieron las luces de emergencia en el panel de mandos. Había fuego en la cola… y no tuve más remedio que apagar todo el sistema electrónico y tomar tierra.  
  
—Sacude la cabeza—. Aterricé junto al lago Silver, saqué a Ros y conseguí apagar el fuego.  
  
—¿Fuego? ¿En ambos motores? —pregunta Des, horrorizado.  
  
—Pues sí.  
  
—¡Joder! Pero yo creía…  
  
—Lo sé —le interrumpe Harry—. Tuvimos mucha suerte de ir volando tan bajo —murmura.  
  
Me estremezco. Él me suelta la mano y me rodea con el brazo.  
  
—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.  
  
Le digo que no con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Cómo apagaste el fuego? —pregunta Perrie, impulsada por su instinto periodístico a lo Carl Bernstein.  
  
Dios, a veces puede ser tan seca.  
  
—Con los extintores. La ley nos obliga a llevarlos —contesta Harry en el mismo tono.  
  
Y me vienen a la mente unas palabras que pronunció hace ya un tiempo:  
  
«Agradezco todos los días que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Perrie Edwards».  
  
—¿Por qué no telefoneaste, ni usaste la radio? —pregunta Anne.  
  
Harry sacude la cabeza.  
  
—El sistema electrónico estaba desconectado, y por tanto no teníamos radio. Y no quería arriesgarme a ponerlo de nuevo en marcha por culpa del fuego. El GPS del iPhone seguía funcionando, y así pude orientarme hasta la carretera más cercana. Caminamos cuatro horas hasta llegar a ella. Ros llevaba tacones.  
  
Los labios de Harry se convierten en una fina línea reprobatoria.  
  
—No teníamos cobertura en el móvil. En Gifford no hay. Primero se agotó la batería del de Ros. La del mío se terminó durante el camino.  
  
Santo Dios… Me pongo tenso y Harry me atrae hacia él y me sienta en su regazo.  
  
—¿Cómo conseguisteis volver a Seattle? —pregunta Anne, que al vernos pestañea levemente, y yo me ruborizo.  
  
—Nos pusimos a hacer autoestop. Juntamos el dinero que llevábamos encima. Entre los dos, reunimos seiscientos dólares, y pensamos que tendríamos que pagar a alguien para que nos trajera de vuelta, pero un camionero se paró y aceptó llevarnos a casa. Rechazó el dinero que le ofrecimos y compartió su comida con nosotros. —Harry menea la cabeza consternado al recordarlo—. Tardamos muchísimo. Él no tenía móvil, cosa rara pero cierta. No se me ocurrió pensar…  
  
Se calla y mira a su familia.  
  
—¿Que nos preocuparíamos? —dice Anne, indignada—. ¡Oh, Harry! —le reprocha—. ¡Casi nos volvemos locos!  
  
—Has salido en las noticias, hermanito.  
  
Harry alza la vista, con aire resignado.  
  
—Sí. Me imaginé algo al llegar y ver todo este recibimiento y el puñado de fotógrafos que hay en la calle. Lo siento, mamá. Debería haberle pedido al camionero que parara para poder telefonear. Pero estaba ansioso por volver —añade, mirando de reojo a Stan.  
  
Ah, era por eso, porque Stan se queda a dormir aquí. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea. Dios… tanta preocupación por una tontería.  
  
Anne menea la cabeza.  
  
—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto de una pieza, cariño, eso es lo único que importa.  
  
Yo empiezo a relajarme. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Huele a naturaleza, y levemente a sudor y a gel de baño… a Harry, el aroma que más me gusta del mundo. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejillas, lágrimas de gratitud.  
  
—¿Ambos motores? —vuelve a preguntar Des con expresión de incredulidad.  
  
—Como lo oyes.  
  
Harry se encoge de hombros y me pasa la mano por la espalda.  
  
—Eh —susurra. Me pone los dedos bajo el mentón y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Deja de llorar.  
  
Yo me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, un gesto impropio.  
  
—Y tú deja de desaparecer.  
  
Me sorbo y sus labios se curvan en un amago de sonrisa.  
  
—Un fallo eléctrico… eso es muy raro, ¿verdad? —vuelve a decir Des.  
  
—Sí, yo también lo pensé, papá. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme a la cama y no pensar en toda esta mierda hasta mañana.  
  
—¿Así que los medios de comunicación ya saben que Harry Styles ya ha sido localizado sano y salvo? —dice Perrie.  
  
—Sí. Andrea y mi gente de relaciones públicas se encargarán de tratar con los medios. Ros la telefoneó en cuanto la dejamos en su casa.  
  
—Sí, Andrea me llamó para informarme de que estabas vivo.  
  
Des sonríe.  
  
—Debería subirle el sueldo a esa mujer. Ya va siendo hora —dice Harry.  
  
—Damas y caballeros, eso solo puede indicar que mi hermano necesita urgentemente un sueño reparador —insinúa Zayn en tono burlón.  
  
Harry le dedica una mueca.  
  
—Desy, mi hijo está bien. Ahora ya puedes llevarme a casa.  
  
¿Desy? Anne dirige a su marido una mirada llena de adoración.  
  
—Sí, creo que nos conviene dormir —contesta Des sonriéndole.  
  
—Quedaos —sugiere Harry.  
  
—No, cariño. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo quiero irme a casa.  
  
Con cierta renuencia, Harry me acomoda en el sofá y se levanta. Anne le abraza otra vez, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos, satisfecha. Él la rodea con sus brazos.  
  
—Estaba tan preocupada, cariño —murmura ella.  
  
—Estoy bien, mamá.  
  
Ella se inclina hacia atrás y le observa con atención, mientras él sigue sujetándola.  
  
—Sí, creo que sí —dice Anne lentamente, dirige su mirada hacia mí y sonríe.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
Acompañamos a Des y a Anne al vestíbulo. A mi espalda, puedo oír que Cher y Niall mantienen un acalorado intercambio en susurros, pero no escucho lo que dicen.  
  
Cher sonríe tímidamente a Niall, que la mira boquiabierto y menea la cabeza. De repente ella cruza los brazos y gira sobre sus talones. Él se frota la frente con una mano, visiblemente frustrado.  
  
—Mamá, papá… esperadme —dice Cher de pronto.  
  
Quizá sea tan voluble como su hermano.  
  
Perrie me da un fuerte abrazo.  
  
—Ya veo que aquí han pasado cosas muy serias mientras nosotros disfrutábamos ajenos a todo en Barbados. Es bastante obvio que vosotros dos estáis locos el uno por el otro. Me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada. No solo por él… también por ti, Lou.  
  
—Gracias, Perrie —murmuro.  
  
—Sí. ¿Quién iba a decir que encontraríamos el amor al mismo tiempo?  
  
Sonríe. Uau. Lo ha admitido.  
  
—¡Y con dos hermanos! —exclamo riendo nervioso.  
  
—A lo mejor acabamos siendo cuñado y cuñada —bromea.  
  
Yo me pongo tenso, y entonces Perrie se me queda mirando otra vez, con esa cara de: «¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?». Me sonrojo. Maldita sea, ¿debería decirle que me ha pedido matrimonio?  
  
—Vamos, nena —la llama Zayn desde el ascensor.  
  
—Ya hablaremos mañana, Lou. Debes de estar agotado.  
  
Estoy salvado.  
  
—Claro. Tú también, Perrie. Hoy has hecho un viaje muy largo.  
  
Nos abrazamos una vez más. Luego ella y Zayn entran en el ascensor detrás de los Styles, y se cierran las puertas.  
  
Stan está esperándonos junto a la entrada cuando volvemos del vestíbulo.  
  
—Bueno, yo me voy a acostar… os dejo solos —dice.  
  
Yo me sonrojo. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómoda toda esta situación?  
  
—¿Sabes ya cuál es tu habitación? —pregunta Harry.  
  
Stan asiente.  
  
—Sí, el ama de llaves…  
  
—La señora Jones —aclaro.  
  
—Sí, la señora Jones me la enseñó antes. Menudo ático tienes, Harry.  
  
—Gracias —dice él educadamente.  
  
Luego se coloca a mi lado y me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros. Se inclina y me besa el cabello.  
  
—Voy a comerme lo que me ha preparado la señora Jones. Buenas noches, Stan.  
  
Harry vuelve al salón y nos deja a Stan y a mí en la entrada.  
  
Uau. Me ha dejado a solas con Stan.  
  
—En fin, buenas noches —dice Stan, repentinamente incómodo.  
  
—Buenas noches, Stan, y gracias por quedarte.  
  
—Ningún problema, Lou. Cada vez que ese poderoso y millonario novio tuyo desaparezca… yo estaré ahí.  
  
—¡Stan! —le riño.  
  
—Es una broma. No te enfades. Mañana me iré temprano. Ya nos veremos, ¿eh? Te he echado de menos.  
  
—Claro, Stan. Pronto, espero. Siento que haya sido una noche tan… espantosa —digo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.  
  
—Sí —replica con gesto cómplice—, espantosa. —Me abraza—. En serio, Lou. Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré.  
  
Yo le miro fijamente.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Él me responde con una sonrisa fugaz, agridulce, y luego sube las escaleras.  
  
Yo vuelvo al salón. Harry está de pie junto al sofá, y me observa con expresión inescrutable. Por fin estamos solos y nos miramos intensamente.  
  
—Él sigue loco por ti, ¿sabes? —murmura.  
  
—¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, señor Styles?  
  
—Reconozco los síntomas, señor Tomlinson. Me parece que yo sufro la misma dolencia.  
  
—Creí que no volvería a verte nunca —susurro.  
  
Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Todos mis peores miedos condensados nítidamente en una frase corta, y por fin exorcizados.  
  
—No fue tan grave como parece.  
  
Recojo del suelo la americana de su traje y sus zapatos, y me acerco a él.  
  
—Ya lo llevaré yo —murmura, y coge la chaqueta.  
  
Harry me observa como si yo fuera su razón de vivir, y estoy seguro de que yo le miro del mismo modo. Está aquí, realmente aquí. Me acoge entre sus brazos y yo me dejo envolver por su cuerpo.  
  
—Harry —gimo, y nuevamente brotan las lágrimas.  
  
—Chsss… —me calma, y me besa el pelo—. ¿Sabes?, durante esos espantosos segundos antes de aterrizar, solo pensé en ti. Tú eres mi talismán, Lou.  
  
—Creía que te había perdido —digo sin aliento.  
  
Nos quedamos así, abrazados, recuperándonos y tranquilizándonos mutuamente. Cuando le estrecho con más fuerza, me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando los zapatos en la mano, y los dejo caer al suelo, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
—Ven a ducharte conmigo —murmura.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Levanto la mirada hacia él. No quiero soltarle. Él me alza la barbilla.  
  
—¿Sabes?, incluso con la cara manchada de lágrimas estás precioso, Lou Tomlinson. —Se inclina y me besa con ternura—. Y tienes unos labios muy suaves.  
  
Me besa de nuevo, más intensamente.  
  
Oh, Dios… y pensar que podría haberle perdido… no… Dejo de pensar y finalmente me rindo.  
  
—Tengo que dejar la chaqueta —murmura.  
  
—Tírala —susurro junto a sus labios.  
  
—No puedo.  


Me echo hacia atrás ligeramente y le miro, desconcertado.  
  
Me sonríe.  
  
—Por esto.  
  
Del bolsillo interior de la americana saca el paquetito que le di con mi regalo. Deja la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y pone la cajita encima.  
  
Disfruta del momento, Lou, me incita la voz de mi conciencia. Bueno, ya son más de las doce de la noche, de modo que técnicamente ya es su cumpleaños.  
  
—Ábrelo —susurro, y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.  
  
—Confiaba en que me lo pidieras —murmura—. Me estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Le sonrío con aire travieso. Me siento aturdido. Él me dedica su sonrisa tímida y me derrito por dentro, pese al retumbar de mi corazón, disfrutando con su expresión entre intrigada y divertida. Con dedos hábiles, quita el envoltorio y abre la cajita. Arquea una ceja, y saca un llaverito de plástico con una imagen a base de minúsculos píxeles que aparece y desaparece como una pantalla LED. Representa el perfil de la ciudad, con la palabra SEATTLE escrita en grandes letras en medio del paisaje.  
  
Se lo queda mirando un momento y luego me mira a mí, perplejo, y una arruga surca su adorable frente.  
  
—Dale la vuelta —murmuro, y contengo la respiración.  
  
Lo hace. Abre la boca sin dar crédito, y clava sus enormes ojos verdes en los míos, maravillado y feliz.  
  
En el llavero aparece y desaparece intermitente la palabra SÍ.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños —musito.


	20. Chapter 20

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —susurra, incrédulo.  
  
Yo asiento nervioso, ruborizado y ansioso, y sin creer apenas su reacción, la de este hombre al que creí que había perdido. ¿Cómo puede no entender cuanto le quiero?  
  
—Dilo —me ordena en voz baja, con una mirada intensa y ardiente.  
  
—Sí, me casaré contigo.  
  
Inspira profundamente y de repente me coge agarrándome por la cintura y girando a través del salón de un modo muy impropio de Cincuenta. Se ríe, joven y despreocupado, emana una alegría eufórica. Yo me aferro a sus brazos, siento cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo mis dedos, y me dejo llevar por su contagiosa risa, aturdido, confundido, un muchacho total y perdidamente enamorado de su chico. Se aparta un poco de mí y me besa apasionadamente, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y su lengua insistente, persuasiva… excitante.  
  
—Oh, Lou —musita pegado a mis labios, y eso me enciende y hace que todo me dé vueltas.  
  
Harry me quiere, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y disfruto del sabor de este hombre, este hombre al que creí que nunca volvería ver. Su felicidad es evidente —le brillan los ojos, sonríe como un muchacho—, y el alivio que siente es casi palpable.  
  
—Pensé que te había perdido —murmuro, todavía abrumado y sin aliento por ese beso.  
  
―Nene, hará falta algo más que un 135 averiado para alejarme de ti.  
  
―¿135?  
  
―El Charlie Tango. Es un Eurocopter 135, el más seguro de su gama.  
  
Una emoción sombría cruza fugazmente por su rostro y distrae mi atención. ¿Qué me oculta? Antes de que pueda preguntárselo, se queda muy quieto y baja los ojos hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, y por un segundo creo que va a contármelo. Observo sus ojos verdes, pensativos.  
  
—Un momento... Me diste esto antes de que viéramos a Atkin —dice sosteniendo el llavero con expresión casi horrorizada.  
  
Oh, Dios, ¿adónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Yo asiento, inexpresivo.  
  
Abre la boca.  
  
Yo me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa  
  
—Quería que supieras que, dijera lo que dijese Atkin, para mí nada cambia.  
  
Harry parpadea y me mira, incrédulo.  
  
—Así que toda la noche de ayer, mientras yo te suplicaba una respuesta, ¿ya me la habías dado?  
  
Parece consternado. Yo vuelvo a asentir e intento desesperadamente evaluar su reacción. Él se me queda mirando, estupefacto, atónito, pero entonces entorna los ojos y en su boca se dibuja un amago de ironía.  
  
—Toda esa preocupación… —susurra en un tono inquietante. Yo le sonrío y me encojo de hombros otra vez—. Oh, no intente hacerse el niño ingenuo conmigo, señor Tomlinson. Ahora mismo, tengo ganas de…  
  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y luego menea la cabeza y cambia de táctica.  
  
—No puedo creer que me dejaras con la duda.  
  
Su voz susurrante está teñida de incredulidad. Su expresión cambia levemente, sus ojos brillan perversos y aparece su sonrisa sensual.  
  
Santo cielo. Me estremezco por dentro. ¿En qué está pensando?  
  
—Creo que esto se merece algún tipo de retribución, señor Tomlinson —dice en voz baja.  
  
¿Retribución? ¡Oh, no! Sé que está jugando… pero aun así retrocedo un poco con cautela.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—¿Así que ese es el juego? —susurra—. Porque te tengo en mis manos. —Y sus ojos arden intensos, juguetones—. Y además te estás mordiendo el labio —añade amenazador.  
  
Siento que todos mis músculos se contraen súbitamente. Oh, Dios. Mi futuro marido quiere jugar. Retrocedo un paso más, y luego me doy la vuelta para tratar de huir, pero es en vano. Harry me agarra con un rápido movimiento y yo grito de placer, sorprendido y sobresaltado. Me carga sobre su hombro y echa a andar por el pasillo.  
  
—¡Harry! —susurro, consciente de que Stan está arriba, aunque no creo que pueda oírnos.  
  
Intento tranquilizarme dándole palmaditas en la parte baja de la espalda, y de pronto, con un valeroso impulso irrefrenable, le doy un cachete en el trasero. Él me lo devuelve inmediatamente.  
  
—¡Ay! —chillo.  
  
—Hora de ducharse —declara triunfante.  
  
—¡Bájame!  
  
Me esfuerzo por parecer enfadado, pero fracaso. Es una lucha fútil, él me sujeta firmemente los muslos con el brazo, y por la razón que sea no puedo parar de reír.  
  
—¿Les tienes mucho cariño a estos zapatos? —pregunta con ironía mientras abre la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
—Ahora mismo preferiría que tocaran el suelo —intento quejarme, pero no acabo de conseguirlo porque no puedo dejar de reír.  
  
—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Sin bajarme, me quita los zapatos y los deja caer ruidosamente sobre el suelo de baldosas. Se para junto al tocador, se vacía los bolsillos: el iPhone sin batería, las llaves, la cartera, el llavero. Desde este ángulo, solo puedo imaginar qué aspecto tendré en el espejo. Una vez que ha terminado, se dirige muy despacio hacia la inmensa ducha.  
  
—¡Harry! —le advierto a gritos ahora que veo claras sus intenciones.  
  
Abre el grifo al máximo. ¡Dios…! Un chorro de agua helada me cae directamente sobre el trasero, y chillo; luego vuelvo a acordarme de que Stan está arriba y me callo. Aunque voy totalmente vestido, tengo mucho frío. El agua helada me empapa el traje y los calzoncillos. Estoy calado y me entra otro ataque de risa.  
  
—¡No! —chillo—. ¡Bájame!  
  
Vuelvo a darle cachetes, esta vez más fuertes, y Harry me suelta y deja que me deslice por su cuerpo chorreante. Él tiene la camisa blanca pegada al torso y los pantalones del traje empapados. Yo también estoy calado, enardecido, aturdido y sin aliento, y él me mira sonriente, y está tan… increíblemente sexy.  
  
Se pone serio, sus ojos centellean; vuelve a cogerme la barbilla y acerca más mis labios a su boca. Es un beso tierno, acariciante, que me trastorna por completo. Ya no me importa estar vestido y chorreando en la ducha de Harry. Estamos los dos solos bajo la cascada de agua. Ha vuelto, está bien, es mío.  
  
Mis manos se dirigen involuntariamente a su camisa, que se pega a todos los músculos y tendones de su torso, resaltando los tatuajes bajo la empapada tela blanca. Le saco la camisa del pantalón de un tirón y él gime contra mi boca, sin apartar sus labios de los míos. Cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa, él comienza a bajarme la cremallera de los pantalones lentamente. Sus labios son ahora más insistentes, más provocativos, su lengua invade mi boca… y mi cuerpo explota de deseo. Le abro la camisa de golpe. Los botones salen volando, rebotan contra las baldosas y repiquetean por el suelo y brazos, le empujo contra la pared, dificultando sus intentos de desnudarme.  
  
—Los gemelos —murmura, y levanta las muñecas; la camisa cuelga hacia atrás lacia y empapada.  
  
Con dedos torpes le quito el primer gemelo de oro y después el otro, los dejo caer sobre el suelo de baldosas, y luego la camisa. Sus ojos buscan los míos a través de la cascada de agua. Su mirada es candente, carnal, como el agua, ahora abrasadora. Cojo sus pantalones por la cinturilla, pero él menea la cabeza, me sujeta por los hombros y me da la vuelta, de manera que quedo de espaldas. Termina de desabrocharme los pantalones y me los baja mientras yo me desabotono la camisa, me echa la cabeza hacia un lado y me pasa la lengua desde la nuca hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y de nuevo hacia abajo, sin parar de besarme y chuparme el cuello.  
  
Yo gimo y él me retira dulcemente la camisa de los hombros, haciéndola bajar por mi espalda mientras me besa la nuca y debajo de la oreja.  
  
—Eres precioso —murmura.  
  
Sigo con las mangas puestas, pero tengo las manos libres. Ladeo la cabeza para que Harry acceda fácilmente a mi cuello y dejo que sus mágicas manos tomen posesión de mi pene. Echo hacia atrás los brazos y me alegra oír que inspira bruscamente cuando mis dedos inquisitivos toman contacto con su erección. Él presiona su sexo contra mis manos acogedoras. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me ha dejado que le quitara los pantalones?  
  
Me recorre la espalda con una mano, por mis nalgas, hasta mi entrada e introduce un dedo en mí y todos los pensamientos relacionados con sus pantalones desaparecen y un libidinoso placer se clava con fuerza bajo mi vientre. Pegado a su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.  
  
—Sí —musita, me da la vuelta otra vez y atrapa mi boca con la suya.  
  
Me despoja de toda la ropa y la deja caer, de forma que se une a su camisa en un amasijo empapado sobre el suelo de la ducha.  
  
Cojo el gel, Harry se queda quieto en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. Le miro directamente a los ojos y me pongo un poco de gel en la palma de la mano. La mantengo levantada frente a su torso, esperando su respuesta a mi pregunta implícita. Él abre mucho los ojos y me contesta con un asentimiento casi imperceptible.  
  
Poso la mano cuidadosamente sobre su esternón y, con suavidad empiezo a frotarle la piel con el jabón. Harry inspira profundamente, su pecho se hincha, pero aparte de eso permanece inmóvil. Acto seguido me aferra las caderas con las manos, pero no me aparta. Me observa con recelo y con una mirada más intensa que asustada, pero tiene los labios entreabiertos y su respiración se ha acelerado.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —susurro.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Su breve respuesta es casi un jadeo. Acuden a mi memoria todas las veces que nos hemos duchado juntos, aunque el recuerdo del Olympic es agridulce. Bueno, ahora puedo tocarle. Le lavo con cariño dibujando pequeños círculos. Limpio a mi chico por debajo de los brazos, sobre las costillas, y desciendo por su vientre firme y plano, hasta el vello que sobresale de su zona púbica.  
  
—Ahora me toca a mí —musita.  
  
Coge el champú, nos aparta a ambos del chorro de agua y me vierte un poco sobre la cabeza.  
  
Interpreto su gesto como una señal para que deje de lavarle, así que aferro los dedos a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Él me extiende champú por el pelo y me masajea el cuero cabelludo con sus esbeltos y fuertes dedos. Yo gimo de placer. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa sensación celestial. Esto es justo lo que necesito después de esta angustiosa noche.  
  
Él se ríe entre dientes y yo abro un ojo y veo que me mira complacido.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Sonríe satisfecho.  
  
—A mí también —dice, y se inclina para besarme la frente mientras sus dedos continúan masajeándome dulcemente el cuero cabelludo—. Date la vuelta —dice en tono autoritario.  
  
Yo hago lo que me ordena, y sus dedos se mueven despacio sobre mi cabeza. Me lavan, me relajan, me miman, Oh, esto es el éxtasis. Él coge más champú y me frota con delicadeza. Cuando termina, vuelve a empujarme hacia el chorro de agua.  
  
—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —ordena en voz baja.  
  
Yo obedezco complaciente, y él me aclara la espuma. Cuando termina, me coloco otra vez de frente y echo mano de nuevo a sus pantalones.  
  
—Quiero lavarte entero —susurro.  
  
Él responde con su sensual media sonrisa y levanta las manos como diciendo «Soy todo tuyo, nene». Yo sonrío; es una sensación maravillosa. Le bajo despacio la cremallera y sus pantalones y calzoncillos no tardan en reunirse con el resto de la ropa. Me yergo y cojo el gel y la esponja natural.  
  
—Parece que te alegras de verme —murmuro con ironía.  
  
—Yo siempre me alegro de verle, señor Tomlinson —replica devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
  
Echo un poco de gel en la esponja y reemprendo mi viaje por su torso. Ahora está más relajado, quizá porque en realidad no le estoy tocando, Voy descendiendo con la esponja, pasando por encima de su vientre, su vello púbico y a lo largo de su miembro.  
  
Le miro de reojo, y él me observa con ojos acechantes y anhelo sensual. Mmm… me gusta esa mirada. Tiro la esponja y le agarro fuerte el pene con las manos. Él cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, e impulsa las caderas hacia mis manos.  
  
¡Oh, sí! Esto es muy excitante. El dios que llevo dentro, después de pasarse la noche entera meciéndose y sollozando en un rincón, ha resurgido.  
  
De pronto, Harry me mira fijamente con ojos ardientes. Ha recordado algo.  
  
—Es sábado, hoy tendremos el lubricante, pero ahora no nos hará falta —afirma con asombro lascivo en la mirada, y me coge por la cintura, me atrae hacia él y me besa salvajemente.  
  
¡Uau… cambio de ritmo!  
  
Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo, húmedo y resbaladizo, hasta moverse en torno a mi entrada, sus dedos me exploran provocativos, y su implacable boca me deja sin respiración. Sube una mano hasta mi cabello húmedo para sujetarme la cabeza y yo resisto toda la fuerza de su pasión desatada. Sus dedos se mueven en mi interior.  
  
—¡Ah! —jadeo junto a su boca.  
  
—Sí —susurra, desliza las manos hasta mi trasero y me levanta—. Rodéame con las piernas, nene.  
  
Mis piernas obedecen, y me aferro a su cuello como una lapa. Él me sostiene contra la pared de la ducha, se para y me observa intensamente.  
  
—Abre bien los ojos —murmura—. Quiero mirarte.  
  
Le miro parpadeante, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado y la sangre hirviendo ardiente a través de mis venas, y un deseo real y galopante aumenta en mi interior. Entonces él se desliza dentro de mí, oh, muy despacio, y me llena, y me reclama, piel contra piel. Yo empujo hacia abajo para fundirme en él, gimiendo con fuerza. Una vez dentro de mí, se detiene otra vez, con la cara contraída, intensa.  
  
—Eres mío, Louis —susurra.  
  
—Siempre.  
  
Sonríe victorioso, se mueve y me hace jadear.  
  
—Y ahora ya podemos contárselo a todo el mundo, porque has dicho que sí.  
  
Su voz tiene un tono reverencial, y entonces se inclina, sus labios de apoderan de mi boca, y empieza a moverse… lenta y dulcemente, haciendo que me acostumbre a su invasión. Yo cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se arquea y someto mi voluntad a la suya, esclavo de su cadencia lenta y embriagadora.  
  
Me roza con los dientes la mandíbula, y la barbilla, bajando por el cuello mientras recupera el ritmo, empujándome hacia delante y hacia arriba… lejos de este planeta terrenal, de la ducha abrasadora, del terror gélido de la noche pasada. Somos solo mi chico y yo moviéndonos al unísono como si fuéramos uno, cada uno absolutamente absorbido en el otro, y nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se funden. Saboreo la sensación exquisita de que me posea mientras mi cuerpo brota y florece en torno a él.  
  
Podría haberle perdido… y le amo… le amo tanto… y de pronto me supera la inmensidad de mi amor y la profundidad de mi compromiso con él. Pasaré el resto de mi vida amando a este hombre, y con esa revelación abrumadora exploto sobre nuestros estómagos en un orgasmo catártico, sanador, y grito su nombre mientras las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas.  
  
Él alcanza el clímax y se vierte en mi interior. Con la cara hundida en mi cuello, se derrumba en el suelo, abrazándome fuerte, besándome la cara y secándome las lágrimas a besos, mientras el agua caliente cae a nuestro alrededor y nos purifica.  
  
—Tengo los dedos morados —murmuro, saciado y reclinado sobre su pecho en la dicha poscoital.  
  
Él acerca mis dedos a sus labios y los besa, uno por uno.  
  
—Deberíamos salir de esta ducha.  
  
—Yo estoy muy a gusto aquí.  
  
Reposo sentado entre sus piernas mientras él me abraza fuerte. No quiero moverme.  
  
Harry expresa su conformidad con un murmullo. Pero de pronto me siento agotado, totalmente exhausto. Han pasado tantas cosas durante la última semana, historias como para llenar toda una vida, y además ahora voy a casarme. Se me escapa una risita de incredulidad.  
  
—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señor Tomlinson? —pregunta él con cariño.  
  
—Ha sido una semana muy intensa.  
  
Sonríe.  
  
—Lo ha sido, sí.  
  
—Gracias que ha regresado sano y salvo, señor Styles —murmuro, y al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado se me encoge el alma.  
  
Él se pone tenso e inmediatamente lamento habérselo recordado.  
  
—Pasé mucho miedo —confiesa para mi sorpresa.  
  
—¿Cuándo? ¿Antes?   
  
Asiente con gesto serio.  
  
Santo cielo.  
  
—Así que le quitaste importancia para tranquilizar a tu familia…  
  
—Sí. Volaba demasiado bajo para poder aterrizar bien. Pero lo conseguí, no sé cómo.  
  
Oh, Dios. Levanto los ojos hacia él, con la cascada de agua cayendo sobre nosotros, y su expresión es muy grave.  
  
—¿Ha estado cerca?  
  
Me mira fijamente.  
  
—Muy cerca. —Hace una pausa—. Durante unos segundos espantosos, pensé que no volvería a verte.  
  
Le abrazo fuerte.  
  
—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Harry. Te quiero tanto que me da miedo.  
  
—Yo también. —Me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y hunde el rostro en mi cabello—. Nunca dejaré que te vayas.  
  
—No quiero irme, nunca.  
  
Le beso el cuello, y él se inclina y me besa también con dulzura.  
  
Al cabo de un momento se mueve un poco.  
  
—Ven… vamos a secarte, y luego a la cama. Yo estoy exhausto, y a ti parece que te hayan dado una paliza.  
  
Al oír esas palabras, me inclino hacia atrás y arqueo una ceja. Él ladea la cabeza y me sonríe con ironía.  
  
—¿Algo que decir, señor Tomlinson?  
  
Niego con la cabeza y me pongo de pie algo tambaleante.  


***

  
Estoy sentado en la cama. Harry se ha empeñado en secarme el pelo… y lo hace bastante bien. Me desagrada pensar cómo adquirió esa habilidad, así que alejo la idea de mi mente. Son más de las dos de la madrugada y estoy deseando dormir. Antes de meterse en la cama, Harry baja de nuevo la mirada hacia el llavero y vuelve a menear la cabeza sin dar crédito.  
  
—Es fantástico. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido nuca. —Me mira con ojos dulces y cariñosos—. Mejor que el póster firmado de Giuseppe DeNatale.  
  
—Te lo habría dicho antes, pero como se acercaba tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué le das a un hombre que lo tiene todo? Así que pensé en darme… yo.  
  
Deja el llavero en la mesita de noche y se acurruca a mi lado. Me acoge en sus brazos, me estrecha contra su pecho y se queda abrazado a mi espalda.  
  
—Es perfecto. Como tú.  
  
Sonrío, aunque él no pueda verme.  
  
—Yo no soy perfecto, ni mucho menos, Harry.  
  
—¿Está sonriendo, señor Tomlinson?  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
—Tal vez —respondo con una risita—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
—Claro —dice acariciándome el cuello con la nariz.  
  
—El que no te entretuvieras a llamar mientras volvías de Portland ¿en realidad fue por Stan? ¿Te preocupaba que me quedara a solas con él?  
  
Harry no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta para verle la cara, y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.  
  
—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? ¿De lo mal que nos lo has hecho pasar a tu familia y a mí? Todos te queremos mucho.  
  
Él parpadea un par de veces y después me dedica su sonrisa tímida.  
  
—No imaginaba que todos os preocuparíais tanto.  
  
Frunzo los labios.  
  
—¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabeza tan dura que la gente te quiere?  
  
—¿Cabeza dura?  
  
Arquea las cejas, completamente atónito.  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—Sí, de cabeza dura.  
  
—No creo que los huesos de mi cráneo tengan una dureza significativamente mayor que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.  
  
—¡Estoy hablando enserio! Deja de hacer bromas. Aún estoy un poco enfadado contigo, aunque eso haya quedado parcialmente eclipsado por el hecho de que estés en casa sano y salvo. Cuando pensé… —Se me quiebra la voz al recordar esas horas de angustia—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que pensé.  
  
Su mirada se dulcifica, alarga la mano y me acaricia la cara.  
  
—Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
—Y también tu pobre madre. Fue muy conmovedor verte con ella —susurro.  
  
Él sonríe tímidamente.  
  
—Nunca la había visto de ese modo. —Adopta una expresión perpleja al recordarlo—. Sí, ha sido impresionante. Por lo general es tan serena… Resultó muy impactante.  
  
—¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo te quiere. —Sonrío—. Quizá ahora empieces a creértelo. —Me inclino y le beso con dulzura—. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Me alegro de que estés aquí para compartir tu día conmigo. Y no has visto lo que te tengo preparado para mañana… bueno, hoy.  
  
—¿Hay más? —dice asombrado, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa arrebatadora.  
  
—Ah, sí, señor Styles, pero tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.  


***

  
Me despierto de repente de un sueño, o de una pesadilla, y me incorporo en la cama con el pulso terriblemente acelerado. Me doy la vuelta, aterrado, y compruebo con alivio que Harry duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Como me he movido, él se revuelve y alarga un brazo en sueños para rodearme con él, recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro, y suspira quedamente.  
  
La luz inunda la habitación. Son las ocho. Harry nunca duerme hasta tan tarde. Vuelvo a tumbarme y dejo que mi corazón palpitante se calme. ¿Por qué esta angustia? ¿Es una secuela de lo sucedido anoche?  
  
Me doy la vuelta y le observo. Está a salvo. Inspiro profunda y tranquilamente y contemplo su adorable rostro. Un rostro que ahora me resulta muy familiar, con todas sus luces y sombras grabadas en mi mente a perpetuidad.  
  
Cuando duerme parece mucho más joven, y sonrío porque a partir de hoy es un año más viejo. Me abrazo a mí mismo pensando en mi regalo. Oooh… ¿cómo reaccionará? Quizá debería empezar trayéndole el desayuno a la cama. Además, puede que Stan todavía esté aquí.  
  
Me lo encuentro en la barra, comiendo un bol de cereales. No puedo evitar ruborizarme al verle. Sabe que he pasado la noche con Harry. ¿Por qué siento de pronto esta timidez? No es como si fuera desnudo ni nada parecido. Llevo mi bata puesta.  
  
—Bueno días, Stan —saludo sonriendo.  
  
—¡Eh, Lou!  
  
Se le ilumina la cara. Se alegra sinceramente de verme. En su expresión no hay ningún deje burlón ni desdeñoso.  
  
—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunto.  
  
—Mucho. Vaya vistas hay desde aquí.  
  
—Sí, es un lugar muy especial. —Como el propietario del apartamento—. ¿Te apetece un auténtico desayuno para hombres? —le pregunto bromeando.  
  
—Me enacantaría.  
  
—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry. Voy a llevarle el desayuno a la cama.  
  
—¿Está despierto?  
  
—No. Creo que está bastante cansado después de todo lo de ayer.  
  
Aparto rápidamente la mirada y voy hacia el frigorífico para que no vea que me he ruborizado. Dios… pero si solo es Stan. Cuando saco el beicon y los huevos de la nevera, me está mirando sonriente.  
  
—Te gusta de verdad, ¿eh?  
  
Frunzo los labios.  
  
—Le quiero, Stan.  
  
Abre mucho los ojos un momento y luego sonríe.  
  
—¿Cómo no vas a quererle? —pregunta, y hace un gesto con la mano alrededor del salón.  
  
—¡Vaya, gracias! —le digo en tono de reproche.  
  
—Oye, Lou, que solo era una broma.  
  
Mmm… ¿Me harán siempre ese comentario: que me caso con Harry por su dinero?  
  
—De verdad que era una broma. Tú nunca has sido de esa clase de gente.  
  
—¿Te apetece una tortilla? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema; no quiero discutir.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Y a mí también —dice Harry, entrando pausadamente en el salón.  
  
Oh, Dios…, solo lleva esos pantalones de pijama que le quedan tan tremendamente sexys.  
  
—Stan. —Le saluda con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
—Harry. —Stan le devuelve el saludo con aire solemne.  
  
Harry se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe con malicia. Lo ha hecho a propósito. Entorno los ojos en un intento desesperado por recuperar la compostura, y la expresión de Harry se altera un tanto. Sabe que ahora soy consciente de lo que se propone, y no le importa en absoluto.  
  
—Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.  
  
Se me acerca con arrogancia, me rodea los hombros con el brazo, me levanta la barbilla y me planta un beso apasionado y sonoro en los labios. ¡Qué impropio de Cincuenta!  
  
—Bueno días, Louis —dice.  
  
Tengo ganas de reñirle y de decirle que se comporte… pero es su cumpleaños. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué es tan posesivo?  
  
—Buenos días, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Le dedico una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.  
  
—Espero con ansia mi otro regalo —dice sin más.  
  
Me pongo del color del cuarto rojo del dolor y miro nervioso a Stan, que parece como si se hubiera tragado algo muy desagradable. Aparto la vista y empiezo a preparar el desayuno.  
  
—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy, Stan? —pregunta Harry con fingida naturalidad, sentándose en un taburete de la barra.  
  
—Voy a ver a mi padre y a Mark, el padre de Lou.  
  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Se conocen?  
  
—Sí, estuvieron juntos en el ejército. Perdieron el contacto hasta que Lou y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Fue algo bastante curioso, y ahora son auténticos colegas. Vamos a ir de pesca.  
  
—¿De pesca?  
  
Harry parece realmente interesado.  
  
—Sí… hay piezas muy buenas en esta agua. Unos salmones enormes.  
  
—Es verdad. Una vez mi hermano Zayn y yo pescamos uno de quince kilos.  
  
¿Ahora se ponen a hablar de pesca? ¿Qué tendrá la pesca de interesante? Nunca lo he entendido.  
  
—¿Quince kilos? No está mal. Pero el récord lo tiene el padre de Lou con uno de diecinueve kilos.  
  
—¿En serio? No me lo había dicho.  
  
—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
—Gracias. ¿Y a ti dónde te gusta pescar?  
  
Me desentiendo. No me interesa nada de todo esto. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento aliviado. ¿Lo ves, Harry? Stan no es tan malo.  
  
Cuando llega la hora de que Stan se marche, el ambiente entre ambos se ha relajado bastante. Harry se pone rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta y, aún descalzo, nos acompaña a Stan y a mí al vestíbulo.  
  
—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —le dice Stan cuando se dan la mano.  
  
—Cuando quieras —responde Harry sonriendo.  
  
Stan me da un pequeño abrazo.  
  
—Cuídate, Lou.  
  
—Claro. Me alegro de haberte visto. La próxima vez saldremos por ahí.  
  
—Te tomo la palabra.  
  
Se despide alzando la mano desde el interior del ascensor, y luego las puertas se cierran.  
  
—Sigue queriendo acostarse contigo, Lou. Pero no puedo culparle por eso.  
  
—¡Harry, eso no es cierto!  
  
—No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe—. Te desea. Muchísimo.  
  
Frunzo el ceño.  
  
—Solo es un amigo, Harry, un buen amigo.  
  
Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que me parezco a Harry cuando habla de la señora Robinson. Y esa idea me inquieta.  
  
Él levanta las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.  
  
—No quiero discutir —dice en voz baja.  
  
¡Ah! No estamos discutiendo… ¿o sí?  
  
—Yo tampoco.  
  
—No le has dicho que vamos a casarnos.  
  
—No. Pensé que debía decírselo primero a mamá y a Mark.  
  
Oh, no. Es la primera vez que pienso en eso desde que acepté su proposición. Dios… ¿qué van a decir mis padres?   
  
Harry asiente.  
  
—Sí, tienes razón. Y yo… eh… debería pedírselo a tu padre.  
  
Me hecho a reír.  
  
—Harry, no estamos en el siglo VXIII.  
  
Madre mía. ¿Qué dirá Mark? Pensar en esa conversación me horroriza.  
  
—Es la tradición —replica Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—Ya hablaremos luego de eso. Quiero darte tu otro regalo —digo para intentar distraerle.  
  
Pensar en mi regalo me tiene en un sinvivir. Necesito dárselo para ver cómo reacciona.  
  
Él me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me para el corazón. Aunque viva mil años, nunca me cansaré de esa sonrisa.  
  
—Estás mordiéndote el labio otra vez —me dice, y me levanta la barbilla.  
  
Cuando sus dedos me tocan, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Sin decir palabra, y ahora que todavía me queda algo de valor, le cojo de la mano y le llevo de nuevo al dormitorio. Le suelto cuando llegamos junto a la cama y, de debajo de mi lado del lecho, saco las otras dos cajas de regalo.  
  
—¿Dos? —dice sorprendido.  
  
Yo inspiro profundamente.  
  
—Esto lo compré antes del… eh… incidente de ayer. Ahora ya no me convence tanto.  
  
Y me apresuro a darle uno de los paquetes antes de cambiar de opinión. Él se me queda mirando desconcertado al notar mis dudas.  
  
—¿Seguro que quieres que lo abra?  
  
Yo asiento, ansioso.  
  
Harry rompe el envoltorio y mira sorprendido la caja.  
  
—Es el Charlie Tango —susurro.  
  
Él sonríe. La caja contiene un pequeño helicóptero de madera, con unas grandes hélices que funcionan con energía solar. La abre.  
  
—Energía solar —murmura—. Uau.  
  
Y, sin apenas darme cuenta, ya está sentado en la cama, montándolo. Lo encaja rápidamente y lo sostiene en la palma de la mano. Un helicóptero azul de madera. Levanta la vista hacia mí con esa gloriosa sonrisa de muchacho, y luego se acerca a la ventana y, cuando la luz del sol baña el pequeño helicóptero, las hélices empiezan a girar.  
  
—Mira esto —musita, y lo observa de cerca—. Mira lo que ya es posible hacer con esta tecnología.  
  
Lo sostiene a la altura de los ojos y contempla cómo giran las hélices. Está fascinado, y es fascinante ver cómo se deja llevar por sus pensamientos mientras mira el pequeño helicóptero. ¿En qué estará pensando?  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
—Me encanta, Lou. Gracias. —Me coge y me besa rápidamente, y luego se da la vuelta para ver girar la hélice—. Lo pondré en mi despacho, al lado del planeador —dice, absorto, viendo girar las aspas.  
  
Cuando aparta el helicóptero del sol, la hélice se ralentiza hasta pararse.  
  
Yo no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y tengo deseos de abrazarme a mí mismo. Le encanta. Claro, está muy interesado en las tecnologías alternativas. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando lo compré a toda prisa. Lo deja sobre la cómoda y se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—Me hará compañía hasta que recuperemos el Charlie Tango.  
  
—¿Se podrá recuperar?  
  
—No lo sé. Eso espero. Si no, lo echaré de menos.  
  
¿Qué? Yo mismo me escandalizo por sentir celos de un objeto inanimado. La voz de mi conciencia resopla y suelta una carcajada desdeñosa. Yo no le hago caso.  
  
—¿Qué hay en la otra caja? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionado como un crío.  
  
Dios mío.  
  
—No estoy seguro de si este regalo es para ti o para mí.  
  
—¿De verdad? —pregunta, y sé que he despertado su curiosidad.  
  
Le entrego nervioso la segunda caja. Él la agita con cuidado y ambos oímos un fuerte traqueteo. Harry levanta la vista hacia mí.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Parece perplejo.  
  
Avergonzado y excitado, me encojo de hombros y me ruborizo. Él arquea una ceja.  
  
—Me tiene intrigado, señor Tomlinson —susurra, y su voz me penetra, y el deseo y la expectativa se expanden por mi cuerpo—. Debo decir que estoy disfrutando con tu reacción. ¿En qué has estado pensando? —Entorna los ojos con suspicacia.  
  
Yo contengo la respiración y sigo callado.  
  
Él retira la tapa de la caja y saca una pequeña tarjeta. El resto del contenido está envuelto en papel de seda. Abre la tarjeta, e inmediatamente me clava la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado o sorprendido, no lo sé.  
  
—¿Qué te haga cosas feas? —murmura.  
  
Y yo asiento y trago saliva. Él ladea la cabeza con cautela evaluando mi reacción, y frunce el ceño. Entonces vuelve a fijarse en la caja. Rasga el papel de seda azul pálido y saca un antifaz, unas pinzas para pezones, un dilatador anal, su iPod, su corbata gris perla… y, por último, aunque no por eso menos importante, la llave de su cuarto de juegos.  
  
Me mira fijamente con una expresión oscura e indescifrable. Oh, no. ¿Ha sido una mala idea?  
  
—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta con voz queda.  
  
—Sí —musito.  
  
—¿Por mi cumpleaños?  
  
—Sí.  
  
¿De dónde me sale este hilo de voz?  
  
Multitud de emociones cruzan por su rostro sin que pueda identificar ninguna, pero finalmente la ansiedad se impone. Mmm… Esa no es exactamente la reacción que esperaba.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta.  
  
—Nada de látigos ni cosas de esas.  
  
—Eso ya lo he entendido.  
  
—Pues entonces sí. Estoy seguro.  
  
Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el contenido de la caja.  
  
—Loco por el sexo e insaciable. Bueno, creo que podré hacer algo con estas cosas —murmura como si hablara consigo mismo, y vuelve a meter el contenido dentro de la caja.  
  
Cuando me mira otra vez, su expresión ha cambiado. Madre mía, sus ojos refulgen ardientes, y en sus labios se dibuja lentamente una erótica sonrisa. Me tiende la mano.  
  
—Ahora —dice, y no es una petición.  
  
Mi miembro se contrae y se tensa con fuerza.  
  
Acepto su mano.  
  
—Ven —ordena, y salgo de la habitación detrás de él, con el corazón en un puño.  
  
El deseo recorre despacio mi cuerpo ardiente. ¡Por fin!


	21. Chapter 21

Harry se para delante del cuarto de juegos.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta con una mirada ardorosa y llena de ansiedad.  
  
—Sí —murmuro, y le sonrío con timidez.  
  
Su expresión se dulcifica.  
  
—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?  
  
Estas preguntas inesperadas me descolocan, y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. Se me ocurre una idea.  
  
—No quiero que me hagas fotografías.  
  
Se queda quieto, y se le endurece el gesto. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con suspicacia.  
  
Oh, no. Tengo la impresión de que va a preguntarme por qué, pero afortunadamente no lo hace.  
  
—De acuerdo —murmura.  
  
Frunce el ceño, abre la puerta y se aparta para hacerme pasar a la habitación. Cuando él entra detrás y cierra, siento sus ojos sobre mí.  
  
Deja la cajita del regalo sobre la cómoda, saca el iPod y lo enciende. Luego pasa la mano frente al equipo de sonido de la pared, y los cristales ahumados se abren suavemente. Pulsa varios botones, y el sonido de un metro resuena en la habitación. Él baja el volumen, de manera que el compás electrónico lento, hipnótico, que se oye seguidamente se convierte en ambiental. Empieza a cantar una mujer que no sé quién es, pero su voz es suave aunque rasposa, y el ritmo contenido y deliberadamente… erótico. Oh, Dios: es música para hacer el amor.  
  
Harry se da la vuelta para mirarme. Yo estoy de pie en medio del cuarto, con el corazón palpitante y la sangre hirviendo en mis venas al ritmo del seductor compás de la música… o esa es la sensación que tengo. Él se me acerca despacio con aire indolente, y me coge de la barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio.  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer, Louis? —murmura, y me da un recatado beso en la comisura de la boca, sin dejar de retenerme el mentón entre los dedos.  
  
—Es tu cumpleaños. Haremos lo que tú quieras —musito.  
  
Él pasa el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, y arquea una ceja.  
  
—¿Estamos aquí porque tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí?  
  
Pronuncia esas palabras en voz muy baja, sin dejar de observarme atentamente.  
  
—No —murmuro—. Yo también quiero estar aquí.  
  
Su mirada se oscurece, volviéndose más audaz a medida que asimila mi respuesta.   
  
Después de una pausa eterna, habla.  
  
—Ah, son tantas las posibilidades, señor Tomlinson. —Su tono es grave, excitado—. Pero empecemos por desnudarte.  
  
Tira del cinturón de la bata, que se abre para dejar a la vista el pantalón del pijama de satén. Luego da un paso atrás y se sienta con total tranquilidad en el brazo del sofá Chesterfield.  
  
—Quítate la ropa. Despacio.  
  
Me dirige una mirada sensual, desafiante.  
  
Trago saliva compulsivamente. Ya siento el miembro endureciéndose entre las piernas. El dios que llevo dentro está ya en la cola, totalmente desnudo, dispuesto, esperando y suplicándome para que le siga el juego. Yo me echo la bata sobre los hombros, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, los levanto con un suave movimiento y dejo que la prenda caiga en cascada al suelo. Sus fascinantes ojos verdes arden, y se pasa el dedo índice sobre los labios con la mirada muy fija en mí.  
  
Dejo que los finísimos pantalones se deslicen por mis piernas, le miro intensamente un momento, y luego los dejo caer. El pantalón resbala lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, hasta quedar desparramado a mis pies. Estoy desnudo, prácticamente jadeante y… oh, tan dispuesto…  
  
Harry se queda muy quieto un momento, y me maravilla su expresión de franca satisfacción carnal. Él se levanta, se dirige hacia la cómoda y saca su corbata gris perla… mi corbata favorita. La desliza y la hace dar vueltas entre sus dedos, y se me acerca con gesto despreocupado y un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se coloca frente a mí, yo espero que haga ademán de cogerme las manos, pero no es así.  
  
—Me parece que lleva usted muy poca ropa, señor Tomlinson —murmura.  
  
Me pone la corbata alrededor del cuello, y despacio pero con destreza hace lo que imagino que es un nudo Windsor perfecto. Cuando lo aprieta, sus dedos me rozan la base del cuello, provocando una descarga de electricidad en mi cuerpo que me deja jadeante. Él deja que el extremo más ancho de la corbata caiga hasta abajo, tan abajo que la punta me hace cosquillas en el vello púbico.  
  
—Ahora mismo está usted fabuloso, señor Tomlinson —dice, y se inclina para besarme con dulzura en los labios.  
  
Es un beso fugaz, y una espiral de deseo lascivo invade mis entrañas, y quiero más.  
  
—¿Qué haremos contigo ahora? —dice, y coge la corbata, tira de mí hacia él y caigo en sus brazos.  
  
Hunde las manos en mi pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y me besa fuerte y apasionadamente, con su lengua implacable y despiadada. Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi trasero. Cuando él se aparta, jadeante también, me fulmina con una mirada incendiaria de sus ojos verdes. Yo, anhelante, apenas puedo respirar ni pensar con claridad. Estoy seguro de que su ataque sensual me ha dejado los labios hinchados.  
  
—Date la vuelta —ordena con delicadeza, y yo obedezco—.Tienes un pelo precioso, Louis —murmura, y me besa el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna—. Cuando quieras que pare solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmura pegado a mi garganta.  
  
Yo asiento con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en el sabor de sus labios.  
  
Me da la vuelta otra vez y coge la corbata por la punta.  
  
—Ven —dice, y tirando suavemente me lleva hasta la cómoda, sobre la cual está el resto del contenido de la caja.  
  
—Estos objetos no me parecen muy adecuados, Louis… —Coge el dilatador anal—. Optaremos por empezar con esto.  
  
Levanta el dedo meñique, y yo ahogo un gemido. Él me sonríe con aire malicioso, y me viene a la mente la desagradable imagen del fisting anal que se mencionaba en el contrato.  
  
—Un dedo… solo uno —dice en voz baja, con esa extraña capacidad que tiene de leerme la mente.  
  
Clavo la mirada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo hace?  
  
—Estas pinzas son brutales. —Señala las pinzas para los pezones—. Usaremos estas. —Pone otro par sobre la cómoda. Parecen horquillas gigantes, pero con unas bolitas azabache colgando—. Estas son ajustables —murmura Harry, su voz entreverada de gentil preocupación.  
  
Parpadeo y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos: Harry, mi mentor sexual. Él sabe mucho más que yo de todo esto. Yo nunca estaré a la altura. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño. De hecho, sabe más que yo de casi todo… excepto de cocina.  
  
—¿Está claro? —pregunta.  
  
—Sí —murmuro con la boca seca—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que piensas hacer?  
  
—No. Iré improvisando sobre la marcha. Esto no es ninguna sesión, Lou.  
  
—¿Cómo debo comportarme?  
  
Arquea una ceja.  
  
—Como tú quieras.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
—¿Acaso esperabas a mi álter ego, Louis? —pregunta con un matiz levemente irónico y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.  
  
—Bueno… sí. A mí me gusta —murmuro.  
  
Él esboza su sonrisa secreta, alarga la mano y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla.  
  
—¿No me digas? —musita, y desliza el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—. Yo soy tu amante, Louis, no tu Amo. Me encanta oír tus carcajadas y esa risita infantil. Me gustas relajado y contento, como en las fotografías de Stan. Ese es el hombre que un día entró cayendo de bruces en mi despacho. Ese es el hombre del que un día me enamoré.  
  
Me quedo con la boca abierta, y en mi corazón brota una grata calidez. Es dicha… pura dicha.  
  
—Pero, una vez dicho esto, a mí también me gusta tratarle con dureza, señor Tomlinson, y mi álter ego sabe un par de trucos. Así que haz lo que te ordeno y date la vuelta.  
  
Sus ojos brillan perversos, y la dicha se traslada de repente hacia abajo, por debajo de la cintura, y se apodera de mí tensándome todos los músculos. Hago lo que me ordena. Él abre uno de los cajones a mis espaldas, y al cabo de un momento vuelvo a tenerle frente a mí.  
  
—Ven —ordena, tira de la corbata y me lleva hacia la mesa.  
  
Cuando pasamos junto al sofá, me doy cuenta por primera vez de que han desaparecido todas las varas, y me distraigo un momento. ¿Estaban aquí ayer cuando entré? No me acuerdo. ¿Se las ha llevado Harry? ¿La señora Jones? Él interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
—Quiero que te pongas de rodillas encima —dice cuando llegamos junto a la mesa.  
  
Ah, muy bien. ¿Qué tiene en mente? El dios que llevo dentro está impaciente por averiguarlo: ya está subido en la mesa completamente abierto y mirándole con adoración.  
  
Él me sube a la mesa con delicadeza, y yo me siento sobre las piernas y quedo de rodillas frente a él, sorprendido de mi propia agilidad. Ahora estamos al mismo nivel. Baja las manos por mis muslos, me agarra las rodillas, me separa las piernas y se queda plantado justo delante de mí. Está muy serio, con los ojos entornados y más oscuros… lujuriosos.  
  
—Pon los brazos a la espalda. Voy a esposarte.  
  
Saca unas esposas de cuero del bolsillo de atrás y se me acerca. Allá vamos. ¿A qué dimensión de placer va a transportarme esta vez?  
  
Su proximidad resulta embriagadora. Este hombre va a ser mi marido. ¿Qué más puede ambicionar nadie con un marido como este? No recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto. No puedo resistirme, y deslizo mis labios entreabiertos por su mentón, saboreando su piel con la lengua. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos. Se le altera la respiración y se aparta.  
  
—Para, o esto se terminará mucho antes de lo que deseamos los dos —me advierte.  
  
Por un momento creo que está enfadado, pero entonces sonríe y aparece un brillo divertido en su mirada ardorosa.  
  
—Eres irresistible —digo con un mohín.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —replica secamente.  
  
Yo asiento.  
  
—Bueno, no me distraigas, o te amordazaré.  
  
—Me gusta distraerte —susurro mirándole con expresión terca, y él levanta una ceja.  
  
—O te azotaré.  
  
¡Oh! Intento disimular una sonrisa. Hubo una época, no hace mucho, en que me habría sometido ante esa amenaza. Nunca me habría atrevido a besarle espontáneamente, y menos estando en este cuarto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no me intimida, y es como una revelación. Sonrío con picardía y él me devuelve una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
—Compórtate —masculla.  
  
Da un paso atrás, me mira y golpea con las esposas de cuero en la palma de su mano. Y la amenaza está ahí, implícita en sus actos. Trato de parecer arrepentido, y creo que lo consigo. Él se acerca otra vez.  
  
—Eso está mejor —musita, y se inclina nuevamente hacia mí con las esposas.  
  
Yo evito tocarle, pero inhalo ese glorioso aroma a Harry, fresco aún después de la ducha de anoche. Mmm… debería embotellarlo.  
  
Espero que me espose las muñecas, pero en vez de eso me las coloca por encima de los codos. Eso me obliga a arquear la espalda y a empujar el pecho hacia delante, aunque mis codos quedan bastante separados. Cuando termina, se echa hacia atrás para contemplarme.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.  
  
No es la postura más cómoda del mundo, pero la expectativa de descubrir qué puede hacer resulta tan electrizante que asiento y jadeo débilmente con anhelo.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Saca el antifaz del bolsillo de atrás.  
  
—Creo que ya has visto bastante —murmura.  
  
Me pone el antifaz por encima de la cabeza hasta cubrirme los ojos. Se me acelera la respiración. Dios… ¿Por qué es tan erótico no ver nada? Estoy aquí, esposado y de rodillas sobre una mesa, esperando… con una dulce y ardiente expectación que me quema por dentro. Pero puedo oír, y de fondo sigue sonando ese ritmo melódico y constante que resuena por todo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Debe de haberlo programado en modo repetición.  
  
Harry se aparta. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se dirige hasta la cómoda y abre un cajón. Lo cierra otra vez. Al cabo de un segundo vuelvo a notar que está delante de mí. Noto un olor fuerte, picante y dulzón en el aire. Es delicioso, casi apetitoso.  
  
—No quiero estropear mi corbata preferida —murmura mientras la desanuda lentamente.  
  
Inhalo con fuerza cuando la tela de la corbata se desliza por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso. ¿Estropear su corbata? Escucho con atención para tratar de averiguar qué va a hacer. Se está frotando las manos. De pronto me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos, recorriendo el perfil de mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla.  
  
Sus caricias me provocan un delicioso estremecimiento que sobresalta mi cuerpo. Su mano se curva sobre mi nuca, y está resbaladiza por ese aceite aromático que extiende suavemente por mi garganta, a lo largo de la clavícula, y sobre mi hombro, trabajando delicadamente con los dedos. Oh, me está dando un masaje. No es lo que esperaba.  
  
Pone la otra mano sobre mi otro hombro y emprende otro provocador recorrido a lo largo de mi clavícula. Emito un suave quejido mientras va descendiendo hacia mi pecho, ávido de sus caricias. Es tan excitante… Arqueo más el cuerpo hacia sus diestras caricias, pero él desliza las manos por mis costados, despacio, comedido, siguiendo el compás de la música. Yo gimo, aunque no sé si es de placer o de frustración.  
  
—Eres tan hermoso, Lou —me murmura al oído en voz baja y ronca.  
  
Su nariz roza mi mandíbula mientras sigue masajeándome… sobre el vientre, más abajo… Me besa fugazmente los labios y luego desliza la nariz por mi nuca, bajando por el cuello. Dios santo, estoy ardiendo… su cercanía, sus manos, sus palabras.  
  
—Y pronto serás mi esposo para poseerte y protegerte —susurra.  
  
Oh, sí.  
  
—Para amarte y honrarte.  
  
Dios…  
  
—Con mi cuerpo, te adoraré.  
  
Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Él pasa los dedos por mi vello púbico, sobre mi miembro, y lo frota con la palma de la mano.  
  
—Señor de Styles —susurra mientras sigue masajeándome.  
  
Suelto un suave gruñido.  
  
—Sí —musita mientras sigue excitándome con la palma de la mano—. Abre la boca.  
  
Ya la tengo entreabierta porque estoy jadeando. La abro más, y él me introduce entre los labios un objeto metálico ancho y frío, una especie de enorme chupete con unas pequeñas muescas o ranuras, y algo que parece una cadena al final. Es grande.  
  
—Chupa —ordena en voz baja—. Voy a meterte esto dentro.  
  
¿Dentro? Dentro… Me da un vuelco el corazón.  
  
—Chupa —repite, y deja quieta la palma de la mano.  
  
¡No, no pares! Quiero gritar, pero tengo la boca llena. Sus manos oleosas recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo hacia arriba.  
  
—No pares de chupar.  
  
Hace girar delicadamente mis pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, con una caricia experta, creando una oleada sináptica de placer que llega hasta mi polla.  
  
—Tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso, Lou —susurra, y mi miembro responde endureciéndose aún más.  
  
Él murmura complacido y yo gimo. Baja los labios desde mi cuello, sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear suavemente hasta llegar al pezón, y de repente noto el pellizco de la pinza.  
  
—¡Ay! —gruño entrecortadamente a través del aparato que cubre mi boca.  
  
Oh, por Dios… el pellizco produce una sensación exquisita, cruda, dolorosa, placentera.   
  
Me lame con dulzura el pezón prisionero, mientras procede a colocar la segunda pinza. El pellizco también es intenso… pero igualmente agradable.  
  
Gimo con fuerza.  
  
—Siéntelo —sisea él.  
  
Ah, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.  
  
—Dame esto.  
  
Tira con cuidado del estriado chupete metálico que tengo en la boca, y lo suelto. Sus manos recorren otra vez mi cuerpo, descendiendo hacia mi miembro. Ha vuelto a untárselas de aceite, y se deslizan alrededor de mi trasero.  
  
Ahogo un gemido. ¿Qué va a hacer? Cuando me pasa los dedos entre las nalgas, me tenso sobre las rodillas porque no veo nada.  
  
—Chsss, despacio —me susurra al oído, y me besa la nuca y me provoca e incita con los dedos.  
  
Desliza la otra mano por mi vientre, hasta mi pene, y lo envuelve entre sus dedos. Introduce sus dedos dentro de mí y yo jadeo fuerte, gozando.  
  
—Voy a meterte esto dentro —murmura.   
  
Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas, untando el aceite.  
  
Yo gimo.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—Ahora, silencio.  
  
Harry saca los dedos y desliza el objeto dentro de mí. Luego me coge la cara entre las manos y me besa, con su boca invadiendo la mía, y entonces oigo un levísimo clic. En ese instante, el artilugio empieza a vibrar en mi interior… ¡ahí abajo!  
  
Y gimo. Es una sensación extraordinaria, que supera cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
—Tranquilo —me calma Harry, y sofoca mis jadeos con su boca.  
  
Sus manos descienden hacia mi pecho y tiran con mucha delicadeza de las pinzas. Grito con fuerza.  
  
—¡Harry, por favor!  
  
—Chsss, nene. Aguanta.  
  
Esto es demasiado… toda esta sobre estimulación, por todas partes. Mi cuerpo empieza a ascender, y yo, de rodillas, no puedo controlar la escalada. Dios… ¿seré capaz de soportar esto?  
  
—Buen chico —me tranquiliza él.  
  
—Harry —jadeo, y mi voz suena desesperada incluso a mis oídos.  
  
—Chsss, siéntelo, Lou. No tengas miedo.  
  
Ahora sus manos me rodean la cintura, sujetándome, pero no puedo concentrarme en todo, en sus manos, en lo que tengo dentro, en las pinzas. Mi cuerpo asciende, asciende hacia el estallido, con esas vibraciones implacables y esa dulce, dulce tortura en mis pezones. Dios… Esto va a ser demasiado intenso. Él mueve las manos, sedosas y oleosas, alrededor y por debajo de mis caderas, tocando, sintiendo, masajeando mi piel… masajeando mi culo.  
  
—Qué hermoso, Lou—susurra, y de repente empieza a masturbarme.  
  
Estoy suspendido en lo alto, muy alto, sobre un enorme precipicio, y entonces vuelo y caigo vertiginosamente al mismo tiempo, y me precipito hacia la tierra. Ya no puedo contenerme y grito, mientras mi cuerpo, ante esa irresistible plenitud, se convulsiona y alcanza el clímax. Cuando mi cuerpo estalla, no soy más que sensaciones, por todo mi ser. Harry retira primero una pinza y luego la otra, y mis pezones se quejan de una dulce sensación de dolor, que es sin embargo muy agradable y me provoca el orgasmo, un orgasmo que dura y dura. Él mantiene la mano sobre mi miembro.  
  
—¡Agh! —grito, y Harry me envuelve y me abraza, mientras mi cuerpo sigue con su implacable pulsión interior—. ¡No! —vuelvo a gritar, suplicante, y esta vez retira el vibrador de mi interior, mientras mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando.  
  
Me quita una de las esposas, de modo que mis brazos caen hacia delante. Mi cabeza cuelga sobre su hombro, y estoy perdido, totalmente perdido en esta sensación abrumadora. No soy más que respiración alterada, exhausto de deseo, y dulce y placentero olvido de todo.  
  
Soy vagamente consciente de que Harry me levanta, me lleva a la cama y me tumba sobre las refrescantes sábanas de satén. Al cabo de un momento, sus manos, todavía untuosas, me masajean dulcemente detrás de los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los hombros. Noto que la cama cede un poco cuando él se tumba a mi lado.  
  
Me quita el antifaz, pero no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Se inclina hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en los labios. Solo mi respiración errática interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, y va estabilizándose a medida que vuelo de nuevo hacia la tierra. Ya no se oye la música.  
  
—Maravilloso —murmura.  
  
Finalmente consigo abrir un ojo y descubro que él me está mirando fijamente con una leve sonrisa.  
  
—Hola —dice. Consigo contestar con un gemido y su sonrisa se ensancha—. ¿Te ha parecido suficientemente brusco?  
  
Yo asiento y le sonrío como puedo. Vaya, si hubiera sido más brusco tendría que habernos azotado a los dos.  
  
—Creo que intentas matarme —musito.  
  
—Muerto por orgasmo. —Sonríe—. Hay formas peores de morir —dice, pero después frunce el ceño levísimamente, como si de pronto hubiera pensado en algo desagradable.  
  
Su gesto me inquieta. Me incorporo y le acaricio la cara.  
  
—Puedes matarme así siempre que quieras —murmuro.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que está desnudo, espléndido y preparado para la acción.  
  
Cuando me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, yo me enderezo, le atrapo la cara con las manos y llevo su boca a mis labios. Me besa fugazmente y luego se para.  
  
—Esto es lo que quiero hacer —susurra.  
  
Busca bajo la almohada el mando de la música, aprieta un botón y los suaves acordes de una guitarra resuenan entre las paredes.  
  
—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice, mirándome fijamente.  
  
Sus ojos verdes brillan sinceros y ardientes. Al fondo se oye una voz familiar que empieza a cantar «The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face». Y sus labios buscan los míos.  


***

  
Mientras me abrazo a él y me rindo de nuevo al éxtasis liberador, Harry se deja ir en mis brazos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gritando mi nombre. Él me estrecha contra su pecho y permanecemos sentados nariz contra nariz en medio de su cama inmensa, yo a horcajadas sobre él. Y en este momento, este momento de felicidad con este hombre y su música, la intensidad de mi experiencia de esta mañana con él aquí, y de todo lo que ha pasado durante la última semana, me abruma de nuevo, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. Me siento por completo superado por todas estas sensaciones. Estoy profundamente enamorado de él. Y por primera vez alcanzo a entrever y comprender lo que él siente en relación con mi seguridad.  
  
Al recordar que ayer estuve a punto de perderle, me echo a temblar y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Si le hubiera pasado algo… le amo tanto. Las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Hay tantas facetas en Harry: su personalidad dulce y amable, y su vertiente dominante, ese lado agreste y brusco de «Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo y tú me seguirás como un perrito»… sus cincuenta sombras, todo él. Todo espectacular. Todo mío. Y soy consciente de que aún no nos conocemos bien, y de que tenemos que superar un montón de cosas. Pero sé que los dos lo deseamos… y que dispondremos de toda la vida para ello.  
  
—Eh —musita, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome intensamente. Sigue dentro de mí—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dice con la voz preñada de preocupación.  
  
—Porque te quiero tanto —susurro.  
  
Él absorbe mis palabras con los ojos entrecerrados, como drogado. Y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, arden de amor.  
  
—Y yo a ti, Lou. Tú me… completas.  
  
Y me besa con ternura mientras Roberta Flack termina su canción.  
  
Hemos hablado y hablado y hablado, sentados juntos sobre la cama del cuarto de juegos, yo sobre su regazo y rodeándonos con las piernas mutuamente. La sábana de satén rojo nos envuelve como si fuera un refugio majestuoso, y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Harry está riéndose de mi imitación de Perrie durante la sesión de fotos en el Heathman.  
  
—Pensar que podría haber sido ella quien me entrevistara. Gracias a Dios que existen los resfriados —murmura, y me besa la nariz.  
  
—Creo que tenía la gripe, Harry —le riño, y dejo que mis dedos deambulen a través de su torso, maravillado de que lo esté tolerando tan bien—. Todas las varas han desaparecido —murmuro, recordando que eso me llamó antes la atención.  
  
Él me coloca el flequillo hacia la derecha por enésima vez.  
  
—No creí que llegaras a pasar nunca ese límite infranqueable.  
  
—No, no creo que lo haga —susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego dirijo la vista hacia los látigos, las palas y las correas alineados en la pared de enfrente.  
  
Él mira en la misma dirección.  
  
—¿Quieres que me deshaga de todo eso también? —dice en tono irónico, pero sincero.  
  
—De esa fusta no… la marrón. Ni del látigo de tiras de ante.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
Él me mira y sonríe.  
  
—De acuerdo, la fusta y el látigo de tiras. Vaya, señor Tomlinson, es usted una caja de sorpresas.  
  
—Y usted también, señor Styles. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.  
  
Le beso con cariño en la comisura de la boca.  
  
—¿Qué más adoras de mí? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Sé que para él supone mucho hacer esta pregunta. Es una muestra de humildad que me hace parpadear, perplejo. Yo adoro todo de él… incluso sus cincuenta sombras. Sé que la vida con Harry nunca será aburrida.  
  
—Esto. —Paso el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Adoro esto, y lo que sale de ella, y lo que me haces con ella. Y lo que hay aquí dentro. —Le acaricio la sien—. Eres tan brillante, inteligente e ingenioso, tan competente en tantas cosas. Pero lo que más adoro es lo que hay aquí. —Presiono ligeramente con la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, y siento el latido constante y uniforme de su corazón—. Eres el hombre más compasivo que conozco. Lo que haces. Cómo trabajas. Es realmente impresionante —murmuro.  
  
—¿Impresionante?  
  
Está desconcertado, pero en su mirada refulge un brillo alegre. Luego le cambia el semblante y aparece su sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera avergonzado. Me entran ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos… y lo hago.  


***

  
Estoy adormilado, envuelto en satén y en Styles. Harry me acaricia con la nariz para despertarme.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —susurra.  
  
—Mmm… estoy hambriento.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
Me incorporo para mirarle tumbado en la cama.  
  
—Es su cumpleaños, señor Styles. Te prepararé algo. ¿Qué te apetece?  
  
—Sorpréndeme. —Me pasa la mano por la espalda con una suave caricia—. Debería revisar los mensajes del iPhone que no miré ayer.  
  
Suspira y hace ademán de incorporarse, y sé que este momento especial ha terminado… por ahora.  
  
—Duchémonos —dice.  
  
¿Quién soy yo para contradecir al chico del cumpleaños?  


***

  
Harry está en su estudio hablando por teléfono. Higgins está con él. Tiene un aspecto muy serio, pero su atuendo es informal, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra ceñida. Yo estoy preparando algo de comer en la cocina. He encontrado unos filetes de salmón en la nevera y los estoy marinando con limón, y los acompañaré con una ensalada y unas patatas que estoy hirviendo. Me siento extraordinariamente relajado y feliz, en la cima del mundo… literalmente. Me giro hacia el enorme ventanal y observo el espléndido cielo azul. Toda esa charla… todo el sexo… mmm. Cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a esto.  
  
Higgins sale del estudio e interrumpe mi fantasía. Yo apago el iPod y me saco un auricular.  
  
—Hola, Higgins.  
  
—Lou —saluda con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
—¿Tu hija está bien?  
  
—Sí, gracias. Mi ex mujer creía que tenía apendicitis, pero exageraba, como siempre. —Higgins pone los ojos en blanco, cosa que me sorprende—. Sophie esta bien, aunque tiene un virus estomacal bastante fastidioso.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Él sonríe.  
  
—¿Han localizado el Charlie Tango?  
  
—Sí. El equipo de rescate va para allá. Esta noche ya debería estar de vuelta en Boeing Field.  
  
—Ah, bien.  
  
Me dedica una sonrisa tensa.  
  
—¿Algo más, señor?  
  
—No, no, gracias.  
  
Me ruborizo… ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a que Higgins me llame «señor»? Hace que me sienta muy viejo.  
  
Él asiente y sale de la sala. Harry sigue al teléfono. Yo estoy esperando a que hiervan las patatas. Eso me da una idea. Busco el iPhone. Hay un mensaje de Perrie.  
  
*Nos vemos esta noche. Me apetece que charlemos un buen raaato*  
  
Le contesto.  
  
*Lo mismo digo*  
  
Estará bien hablar con Perrie.  
  
Abro el programa de correo y le escribo un mensaje rápido a Harry.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 18 de junio de 2015 13:12  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Comida  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Le mando este e-mail para informarle de que su comida está casi lista.  
Y de que hace un rato gocé de un sexo pervertido alucinante.  
Es muy recomendable el sexo pervertido en los cumpleaños.  
Y otra cosa… te quiero.  
  
L x  
(Tu prometido)  
_________________________________  
  
Permanezco atentamente a la escucha de cualquier tipo de reacción, pero él sigue al teléfono. Me encojo de hombros. Quizá esté demasiado ocupado, simplemente. Mi iPhone vibra.  
  
_________________________________  
De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 18 de junio de 2015 13:15  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Sexo pervertido  
  
¿Qué aspecto fue el más alucinante?  
Tomaré nota.  
  
Harry Styles  
Hambriento y exhausto tras los esfuerzos matutinos presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
  
P.D.: Me encanta tu firma.  
P.P.D.: ¿Qué ha sido del arte de la conversación?  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 18 de junio de 2015 13:18  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Hambriento?  
  
Querido señor Styles:  
Me permito recordarle la primera línea de mi anterior e-mail, en la que le informaba de que su comida ya está casi lista… así que nada de tonterías de que está hambriento y exhausto. Con respecto a los aspectos alucinantes del sexo pervertido… francamente, todos, presidente. Me interesará leer sus notas. Y a mí también me gusta mi firma entre paréntesis.  
  
L x  
(Tu prometido)  
  
P.D.: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan locuaz? ¡Y estás hablando por teléfono!  
_________________________________  
  
Pulso enviar y, al levantar la vista, le tengo delante, sonriendo con aire travieso. Antes de que pueda decir nada, da la vuelta a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, me coge en volandas y me da un sonoro beso.  
  
—Esto es todo, señor Tomlinson —dice.  
  
Me suelta y vuelve a su despacho con paso airoso —en vaqueros, descalzo y  en camiseta—, dejándome sin aliento.  
  
He preparado un bol de crema agria con berros y cilantro para acompañar el salmón, y lo dejo sobre la barra del desayuno. Odio interrumpirle mientras trabaja, pero ahora me planto en el umbral de su despacho. Él sigue al teléfono, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos verdes brillantes: todo un festín para la vista. Levanta la mirada al verme y ya no aparta la vista de mí. Frunce levemente el ceño, y no sé si es por mí o por la conversación.  
  
—Tú hazlos pasar y déjalos solos. ¿Entendido, Cher? —dice entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien.  
  
Le hago una señal de que la comida está lista, y él me sonríe y asiente.  
  
—Nos vemos luego. —Cuelga—. ¿Una llamada más? —pregunta.  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Ese pantalón es muy corto y te queda ajustado al trasero —añade.  
  
—¿Te gusta?  
  
Doy una vuelta frente a él. Es una de las compras de Catherine Acton. Un pantalón veraniego color crema que me llega justo por encima de la rodilla, que seguramente sería más apropiado para ir a la playa, pero hoy hace un día precioso en muchos sentidos. Él frunce el ceño y yo me pongo pálido.  
  
—Estás fantástico, Lou. Pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así.  
  
—¡Oh! —le digo en tono de reproche—. Estamos en casa, Harry. Solo está el personal.  
  
Tuerce el gesto y, o bien intenta disimular su buen humor, o realmente no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero al final asiente, ratificándose. Yo le miro sin dar crédito… ¿de verdad lo dice en serio? Regreso a la cocina.  
  
Cinco minutos después, vuelvo a tenerle enfrente, con el teléfono en la mano.  
  
—Mark quiere hablar contigo —murmura con una mirada cauta.  
  
Me quedo sin respiración de golpe. Cojo el teléfono y cubro el micrófono.  
  
—¡Se lo has contado! —siseo.  
  
Harry asiente, y abre mucho los ojos ante mi angustiado semblante.  
  
¡Oh, no! Inspiro profundamente.  
  
—Hola, papá.  
  
—Harry acaba de preguntarme si puede casarse contigo —dice Mark.  
  
Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras pienso desesperadamente qué puedo decir. Mark sigue callado como suele hacer, sin darme ninguna pista sobre su reacción ante la noticia. Me decido por fin.  
  
—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?  
  
—Le he dicho que quería hablar contigo. Es bastante repentino, ¿no crees, Lou? Hace muy poco que le conoces. Quiero decir que es un buen tío, le gusta la pesca y todo eso, pero… ¿tan pronto? —dice en un tono tranquilo y comedido.  
  
—Sí. Es repentino… espera un momento.  
  
Me alejo a toda prisa de la zona de la cocina y de la mirada ansiosa de Harry, y voy hacia el ventanal. Las puertas que dan al balcón están abiertas, y salgo a la luz del sol. No puedo acercarme al borde. Está demasiado alto.  
  
—Ya sé que es muy repentino y todo eso… pero, bueno, yo le quiero. Él me quiere. Quiere casarse conmigo, y sé que es el hombre de mi vida.  
  
Me ruborizo, pensando que seguramente esta sea la conversación más íntima que he mantenido con mi padrastro.  
  
Mark permanece en silencio al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
—¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?  
  
—No.  
  
—Lou… ya sé que es muy rico y muy buen partido, pero… ¿casarse? Es un paso muy importante. ¿Estás convencido?  
  
—Él me da toda la felicidad que busco —susurro.  
  
—Uf —dice Mark al cabo de un momento, en un tono más suave.  
  
—Él lo es todo.  
  
—Lou, Lou, Lou. Eres un jovencito muy testarudo. Espero de corazón que sepas lo que haces. ¿Me lo vuelves a pasar, por favor?  
  
—Claro, papá, ¿y tú me acompañarás al altar? —pregunto en voz baja.  
  
—Oh, cariño. —Se le quiebra la voz, y se queda callado un buen rato. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al comprobar lo emocionado que está—. Nada me haría más feliz —dice finalmente.  
  
Oh, Mark. Te quiero tanto… Trago saliva para no llorar.  
  
—Gracias, papá. Te vuelvo a pasar a Harry. Sé cariñoso con él. Le quiero—susurro.  
  
Creo que Mark sonríe al otro lado de la línea, pero es difícil decirlo. Con Mark siempre es difícil.  
  
—Cuenta con ello, Lou. Y ven a visitar a este viejo y tráete a Harry .  
  
Vuelvo a la sala, enfadado con Harry por no haberme avisado, y le paso el teléfono con un gesto que le hace saber lo molesto que estoy. Él lo coge de buen humor y regresa al estudio.  
  
Dos minutos después reaparece.  
  
—Tengo la bendición un tanto reticente de tu padrastro —dice orgullosamente, tanto, de hecho, que me da la risa y él me sonríe.  
  
Se comporta como si acabara de negociar una fusión o una adquisición importantísima, lo cual, supongo, en cierto sentido ha hecho.  


***

  
—Vaya, eres muy buen cocinero.  
  
Harry se traga el último bocado y alza la copa de vino. Yo me ruborizo por el halago, y se me ocurre que solo podré cocinar para él los fines de semana. Frunzo el ceño. A mí me encanta cocinar. Quizá debería hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños. Consulto el reloj. Aún tengo tiempo.  
  
—¿Lou? —Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me pediste que no te hiciera fotos?  
  
Su pregunta me inquieta, sobre todo porque utiliza un tono de voz aparentemente dulce.  
  
Oh… no. Las fotos. Miro fijamente mi plato vacío y entrelazo los dedos en el regazo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me prometí a mí mismo que no mencionaría que encontré su versión de Penthouse Pets.  
  
—Lou —dice bruscamente—. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Su voz me sobresalta, obligándome a mirarle. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que ya no me intimidaba?  
  
—Encontré tus fotos —susurro.  
  
Harry abre los ojos, conmocionado.  
  
—¿Has entrado en la caja fuerte? —pregunta, incrédulo.  
  
—¿Caja fuerte? No. No sabía que tuvieras una.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—No lo entiendo.  
  
—En tu vestidor. La caja. Estaba buscando tu corbata, y la caja estaba debajo de los vaqueros… esos que llevas normalmente en el cuarto de juegos. Menos hoy.  
  
Y me ruborizo.  
  
Me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizado, y se pasa nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras procesa la información. Se frota la barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no puede ocultar la perplejidad y el enojo impresos en su cara. Sacude la cabeza abruptamente, exasperado —pero también divertido—, y una ligera sonrisa de admiración aflora en la comisura de su boca. Junta las manos frente a sí y vuelve a dedicarme toda su atención.  
  
—No es lo que piensas. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Alguien ha cambiado la caja de sitio. Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte.  
  
—¿Quién las cambió de sitio? —murmuro.  
  
Él traga saliva.  
  
—Solo pudo hacerlo una persona.  
  
—Oh. ¿Quién? ¿Y qué quieres decir con «No es lo que piensas»?  
  
Él suspira y ladea la cabeza, y creo que está avergonzado. ¡Debería estarlo!, me increpa la voz de mi conciencia.  
  
—Esto te va a sonar frío, pero… hay una póliza de seguros —susurra, y se pone tenso a la espera de mi respuesta.  
  
—¿Una póliza de seguros?  
  
—Contra la exhibición pública de esas fotos.  
  
De repente caigo en la cuenta y me siento incómodo y un tanto idiota.  
  
—Oh —musito, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Cierro los ojos. Aquí están de nuevo: las cincuenta sombras de su vida destrozada, aquí y ahora—. Sí. Tienes razón —digo con un hilo de voz—. Suena muy frío.  
  
Me levanto para recoger los platos. No quiero saber nada más.  
  
—Lou.  
  
—¿Lo saben ellos? ¿Las chicos y chicas… los sumisos?  
  
Él frunce el ceño.  
  
—Claro que lo saben.  
  
Ah, bueno, algo es algo. Alarga una mano para cogerme y atraerme hacia él.  
  
—Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte. No son para ningún fin recreativo. —Hace una pausa—. Quizá lo fueron en un principio, cuando se hicieron. Pero… —Se calla y me mira suplicante—. No significan nada.  
  
—¿Quién las puso en tu vestidor?  
  
—Solo pudo haber sido Michael.  
  
—¿Él sabe la combinación de tu caja fuerte?  
  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No me sorprendería. Es una combinación muy larga, que casi nunca uso. Es el único número que tengo anotado y que nunca he cambiado. —Sacude la cabeza—. Me pregunto qué más sabrá Michael y si habrá sacado alguna otra cosa de allí. —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarme—. Mira, destruiré las fotos. Ahora mismo si quieres.  
  
—Son tus fotos, Harry. Haz lo que quieras con ellas —musito.  
  
—No seas así —dice, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no quiero esa vida. Quiero nuestra vida, juntos.  
  
Santo Dios. ¿Cómo sabe que bajo mi horror ante esas fotos se oculta toda mi paranoia?  
  
—Creía que habíamos exorcizado todos esos fantasmas esta mañana, Lou. Yo lo siento así, ¿tú no?  
  
Le miro fijamente, recordando esa mañana tan, tan placentera y romántica, descaradamente lasciva, en su cuarto de juegos.  
  
—Sí. —Sonrío—. Yo también siento lo mismo.  
  
—Bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, me besa y me rodea con sus brazos—. Las romperé —murmura—. Y luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Lo siento, nene, pero tengo un montón de asuntos de negocios esta tarde.  
  
—No pasa nada. Yo tengo que llamar a mi madre. —Hago una mueca—. Y después quiero comprar algunas cosas y hacerte un pastel.  
  
Él sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan como los de un chiquillo.  
  
—¿Un pastel?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—¿Un pastel de chocolate?  
  
—¿Tú quieres un pastel de chocolate?  
  
Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Asiente.  
  
—Veré lo que puedo hacer, señor Styles.  
  
Y vuelve a besarme.  


***

  
Jay se queda muda por la sorpresa.  
  
—Mamá, di algo.  
  
—Te ha chantajeado o algo, ¿Lou? —murmura, horrorizada.  
  
—No, no, no es nada de eso.  
  
La desilusión me parte el corazón, y me entristece que pueda pensar eso.  
  
—Perdona, cielo. Pero es que todo esto es tan repentino. Quiero decir que Harry es muy buen partido, pero tú eres muy joven, y deberías ver antes un poco de mundo.  
  
—Mamá, ¿no puedes alegrarte por mí sin más? Yo le quiero.  
  
—Es que necesito acostumbrarme a la idea, cariño. Me has dejado de piedra. En Georgia ya noté que había algo muy especial entre vosotros, pero el matrimonio…  
  
En Georgia él quería que yo fuera su sumiso, pero eso no se lo voy a decir a ella.  
  
—¿Habéis fijado la fecha?  
  
—No.  
  
—Ojalá tu padre estuviera vivo —susurra.  
  
Oh, no… esto no. Ahora no.  
  
—Lo sé, mamá. A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerle.  
  
—Solo te tuvo en brazos una vez, y estaba tan orgulloso. Pensaba que eras el niño más precioso del mundo.  
  
Y relata la vieja historia familiar con un hilillo quejumbroso de voz… una vez más. Va a echarse a llorar.  
  
—Lo sé, mamá.  
  
—Y luego murió —dice con un leve sollozo, y sé que el recuerdo la ha afligido, como pasa siempre.  
  
—Mamá —susurro, sintiendo ganas de traspasar el teléfono y poder abrazarla.  
  
—Soy una vieja tonta —musita, y vuelve a dejar escapar otro sollozo—. Claro que me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. ¿Mark lo sabe? —añade.  
  
Parece que ha recuperado la compostura.  
  
—Harry acaba de pedírselo.  
  
—Oh, qué tierno. Bien.  
  
La noto melancólica, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo.  
  
—Sí, lo ha sido —murmuro.  
  
—Lou, cielo, te quiero muchísimo. Y me alegro mucho por ti. Y tenéis que venir a verme, los dos.  
  
—Sí, mamá. Yo también te quiero.  
  
—Dan me está llamando. Tengo que colgar. Ya me dirás la fecha. Tenemos que planear… ¿será una boda por todo lo alto?  
  
Una boda por todo lo alto. Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Una gran boda? No, yo no quiero una gran boda.  
  
—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto lo sepa te llamo.  
  
—Bien. Y ve con cuidado. Aún tenéis que disfrutar mucho juntos… ya habrá tiempo para adoptar niños.  
  
¡Hijos! Mmm… y ahí está: una alusión, no muy sutil, al hecho de que ella me tuvo muy joven.  
  
—Mamá, yo no te arruiné la vida, ¿verdad?  
  
Ella sofoca un gemido.  
  
—Oh, no, Lou, yo nunca pensé eso. Tú fuiste lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida a tu padre y a mí. Pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para verte tan adulto y a punto de casarte.  
  
Vuelve a ponerse nostálgica y llorosa.  
  
—A mí también me gustaría. —Muevo la cabeza, pensando en mi mítico padre—. Te dejo, mamá. Ya volveré a llamarte.  
  
—Te quiero, cariño.  
  
—Yo también, mamá. Adiós.  
  
Trabajar en la cocina de Harry es algo de ensueño. Para ser un hombre que no sabe nada de tareas culinarias, se diría que lo tiene todo. Sospecho que a la señora Jones también le gusta la cocina. Lo único que necesito ahora es chocolate de buena calidad para el glaseado. Dejo las dos mitades del pastel sobre una rejilla para que se enfríen, cojo la cartera y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio de Harry. Está concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador. Levanta la vista y me mira.  
  
—Voy un momento a la tienda a buscar unos ingredientes.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—¿Piensas ponerte unos vaqueros largos o algo?  
  
Oh, por favor…  
  
—Solo es ropa, Harry.  
  
Me mira fijamente, muy serio. Esto acabará en pelea. Y es su cumpleaños. Le dirijo una mirada exasperada, sintiéndome como un adolescente descarriado.  
  
—¿Y si estuviéramos en la playa? —pregunto, optando por otra táctica.  
  
—No estamos en la playa.  
  
—Si estuviéramos en la playa, ¿protestarías?  
  
Se queda pensando en ello un momento.  
  
—No —se limita a responder.  
  
Abro muchos los ojos y le sonrío, satisfecho.  
  
—Bueno, pues imagínate que lo estamos. Hasta luego.  
  
Me doy la vuelta y salgo disparado hacia el vestíbulo. Consigo llegar al ascensor antes de que me atrape. Cuando se cierran las puertas, le hago un gesto de despedida y le sonrío con cariño, mientras él me mira impotente, con los ojos entornados, pero afortunadamente de buen humor. Sacude la cabeza con gesto de exasperación, y luego dejo de verle.  
  
Oh, ha sido emocionante. La adrenalina palpita en mis venas, y tengo la sensación de que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Pero, a medida que el ascensor baja, mi ánimo también desciende. Maldita sea… ¿qué he hecho? He despertado a la fiera. Se enfadará conmigo cuando vuelva. Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente por encima de sus gafas de pasta, con una vara de sauce en la mano. Oh, no. Pienso en la poca experiencia que tengo con los hombres.  
  
Yo nunca he vivido con un hombre… bueno, excepto con Mark pero, por alguna razón, él no cuenta. Es mi padre… bueno, el hombre a quien considero mi padre. Y ahora tengo a Harry. En realidad, él nunca ha vivido con nadie, creo. Tengo que preguntárselo… si es que todavía me habla. No obstante creo firmemente que tengo que vestirme como yo quiera.  
  
Recuerdo sus normas. Sí, esto debe de ser muy duro para él, pero también tengo clarísimo que este pantalón lo pagó él. Debería haber dejado instrucciones más claras en Neimans: ¡nada demasiado corto y ajustado!  
  
Este pantalón es normal, ¿no? Lo compruebo en el gran espejo de la entrada. Maldita sea. Sí, lo es, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Y sin duda tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Me pregunto vagamente qué hará él, pero primero tengo que sacar dinero.  
  
Me quedo mirando el comprobante del cajero automático: 51.689,16 dólares. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más! «Louis, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rico.» Y ya está empezando. Cojo mis míseros cincuenta dólares y me encamino hacia la tienda.  
  
Cuando vuelvo, voy directamente a la cocina, sin poder evitar un escalofrío de alarma. Harry sigue en su estudio. Vaya. Lleva ahí encerrado casi toda la tarde.  
  
Decido que la mejor opción es enfrentarme a él y comprobar cuanto antes la gravedad de lo que he hecho. Me acerco con cautela a la puerta de su estudio. Está al teléfono, mirando por la ventana.  
  
—¿Y el especialista de Eurocopter vendrá el lunes por la tarde?… Bien. Mantenme informado. Diles que necesito sus primeras conclusiones el lunes a última hora o el martes por la mañana.  
  
Cuelga y da la vuelta a la silla, pero al verme se queda quieto, con gesto impasible.  
  
—Hola —musito.  
  
Él no dice nada, y se me cae el corazón a los pies. Entro con cuidado en su estudio y me acerco a la mesa donde está sentado. Él sigue sin decir nada, y no deja de mirarme a los ojos. Me quedo de pie frente a él, sintiéndome ridículo de cincuenta mil formas distintas.  
  
—He vuelto. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?  
  
Él suspira y me coge de la mano. Me atrae hacia él, me sienta en su regazo de un tirón y me rodea con sus brazos. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello.  
  
—Sí —dice.  
  
—Perdona. No sé lo que me ha pasado.  
  
Me acurruco en su regazo, aspiro su celestial aroma a Harry y me siento seguro, pese a saber que está enfadado.  
  
—Yo tampoco. Vístete como quieras —murmura. Sube la mano por mi pierna desnuda hasta el muslo—. Además, este pantalón tiene sus ventajas.  
  
Se inclina para besarme y nuestros labios se rozan. La pasión, o la lujuria, o una necesidad profundamente arraigada de hacer las paces, me invade, y el deseo me inflama la sangre. Le cojo la cabeza entre las manos y sumerjo los dedos en su cabello. Me desabrocha los pantalones y me los baja junto con los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva y en unos segundos ya los tiene dentro de mí. Él gime y su cuerpo responde, y me mordisquea con avidez el labio inferior… el cuello, la oreja, e invade mi boca con su lengua, y antes de que me dé cuenta se baja la cremallera de los pantalones, me coloca de forma que estoy sentado justo encima de él y me penetra. Yo me agarro al escritorio, apoyo los pies en el suelo para levantarme un poco… y empezamos a movernos.  


***

  
—Me gusta tu forma de pedir perdón —musita con los labios sobre mi pelo.  
  
—Y a mí la tuya —digo con una risita, y me acurruco contra su pecho—. ¿Has terminado?  
  
—Por Dios, Lou, ¿quieres más?  
  
—¡No! De trabajar.  
  
—Aún me queda una media hora. He oído tu mensaje en el buzón de voz.  
  
—Es de ayer.  
  
—Parecías preocupado.  
  
Le abrazo fuerte.  
  
—Lo estaba. No es propio de ti no contestar a las llamadas.  
  
Me besa el cabello.  
  
—Tu pastel ya estará listo dentro de media hora.  
  
Le sonrío y bajo de su regazo.  
  
—Me hace mucha ilusión. Cuando estaba en el horno olía maravillosamente, incluso evocador.  
  
Le sonrío con timidez, un poco avergonzado, y él responde con idéntica expresión. Vaya, ¿realmente somos tan distintos? Quizá esto le traiga recuerdos de la infancia. Me inclino hacia delante, le doy un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios y me voy a la cocina.  


  
Cuando le oigo salir del estudio, ya lo tengo todo preparado, y enciendo la solitaria vela dorada de su pastel. Él me dedica una sonrisa radiante mientras se acerca muy despacio, y yo le canto bajito «Cumpleaños feliz». Luego se inclina y sopla con los ojos cerrados.  
  
—He pedido un deseo —dice cuando vuelve a abrirlos, y por alguna razón su mirada hace que me sonroje.  
  
—El glaseado aún está blando. Espero que te guste.  
  
—Estoy impaciente por probarlo, Lou —murmura, haciendo que suene muy sensual.  
  
Corto una porción para cada uno, y procedemos a comérnoslo con tenedores de postre.  
  
—Mmm —dice con un gruñido de satisfacción—. Por esto quiero casarme contigo.  
  
Yo me echo a reír, aliviado… Le gusta.  
  
—¿Listo para enfrentarte a mi familia?  


***

  
Harry para el motor del R8. Hemos aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de sus padres.  
  
—Sí. ¿Vas a decírselo?  
  
—Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionan.  
  
Me sonríe maliciosamente y sale del coche.  
  
Son las siete y media, y aunque el día ha sido cálido, sopla una fresca brisa vespertina procedente de la bahía. Bajo del coche. Llevo una camisa azul con pequeñas flores que encontré esta mañana cuando rebuscaba en el armario. También me he puesto unos vaqueros claros ajustados y mis Vans. Harry me da la mano, y vamos hacia la puerta principal. Des la abre de par en par antes de que llamemos.  
  
—Hola, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.  
  
Coge la mano que Harry le ofrece, pero tira de ella y le sorprende con un breve abrazo.  
  
—Esto… gracias, papá.  
  
—Lou, estoy encantado de volver a verte.  
  
Me abraza también, y entramos en la casa detrás de él.  
  
Antes de poner los pies en el salón, vemos a Perrie que viene hacia nosotros con paso enérgico por el pasillo. Parece indignada.  
  
¡Oh, no!  
  
—¡Vosotros dos! Quiero hablar con vosotros ahora mismo —nos suelta, con su tono de «Más os vale no engañarme».

 

Nervioso, miro de reojo a Harry. Él se encoge de hombros, decide seguirle la corriente y entramos detrás de ella en el comedor, dejando a Des perplejo en el umbral del salón. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y se vuelve hacia mí.  
  
—¿Qué coño es esto? —masculla, agitando una hoja de papel frente a mí.  
  
Completamente desconcertado, la cojo y le echo un rápido vistazo. Se me seca la boca. Oh, Dios. Es mi e-mail de respuesta a Harry sobre el tema del contrato.


	22. Chapter 22

Me quedo totalmente pálido, se me hiela la sangre y el miedo invade mi cuerpo. De forma instintiva me coloco entre ella y Harry.  
  
—¿Qué es eso? —murmura Harry, con recelo.  
  
Yo le ignoro. No puedo creer que Perrie esté haciendo esto.  
  
—¡Perrie! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
  
La fulmino con una mirada ponzoñosa, la ira ha reemplazado al miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Ahora no, hoy no. En el cumpleaños de Harry, no.  
  
Sorprendida ante mi respuesta, ella abre de par en par sus ojos azules y parpadea.  
  
—¿Qué es eso, Lou? —dice Harry otra vez, ahora en un tono más amenazador.  
  
—¿Podrías marcharte, Harry, por favor? —le pido.  
  
—No. Enséñamelo.  
  
Extiende la mano, y sé que no es momento de discutirle; habla con dureza y frialdad. Le entrego el e-mail de mala gana.  
  
—¿Qué te ha hecho? —me pregunta Perrie, sin hacer caso de Harry, y parece muy preocupada.  
  
En mi mente aparece una sucesión de multitud de imágenes eróticas, y me ruborizo.  
  
—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Perrie.  
  
No puedo evitar el tono de exasperación que tiene mi voz.  
  
—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Harry con la cabeza ladeada e inexpresivo, pero en un tono bajo muy… amenazador.  
  
Perrie se sonroja.  
  
—Eso es irrelevante. —Pero, al ver su mirada glacial, prosigue enseguida—: Estaba en el bolsillo de una americana, que supongo que es tuya, y que encontré detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Louis.  
  
La firmeza de Perrie se debilita un poco ante la abrasadora mirada verde de Harry, pero aparentemente se recupera y le clava la vista furiosa.  
  
Con su vestido ceñido de un rojo intenso, parece la hostilidad personificada. Está impresionante. Pero ¿qué demonios hacía rebuscando en mi ropa?  
  
—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?  
  
Ahora la voz de Harry es como un guante de seda.  
  
—¡No! Claro que no —replica Perrie, ofendida.  
  
Harry asiente y parece relajarse. Se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la chimenea. Perrie y yo permanecemos callados mientras vemos cómo coge un encendedor de la repisa, prende fuego al e-mail, lo suelta y deja que caiga flotando lentamente en llamas sobre el suelo del hogar hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. El silencio en la habitación es opresivo.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera a Zayn? —le pregunto a Perrie.  
  
—A nadie —afirma enfáticamente ella, que por primera vez parece dolida y desconcertada—. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, Lou —murmura.  
  
—Estoy bien, Perrie. Más que bien. Por favor, Harry y yo estamos estupendamente, de verdad; eso es cosa del pasado. Por favor, ignóralo.  
  
—¿Que lo ignore? —dice—. ¿Cómo voy a ignorar esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho él? —pregunta, y sus ojos azules están cargados de preocupación sincera.  
  
—Él no me ha hecho nada, Perrie. En serio… estoy bien.  
  
Ella me mira, vacilante.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Harry me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me estrecha contra él, sin apartar los ojos de Perrie.  
  
—Lou ha aceptado ser mi marido, Perrie—dice tranquilamente.  
  
—¡Tu marido! —chilla Perrie, y abre mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito.  
  
—Vamos a casarnos. Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso esta noche —afirma él.  
  
—¡Oh! —Perrie me mira con la boca abierta. Está atónita—. ¿Te dejo solo quince días y vas a casarte? Esto es muy precipitado. Así que ayer, cuando dije… —Me mira, estupefacta—. ¿Y cómo encaja este e-mail en todo esto?  
  
—No encaja, Perrie. Olvídalo… por favor. Yo le quiero y él me quiere. No arruines su fiesta y nuestra noche. No lo hagas —susurro.  
  
Ella pestañea y de pronto sus ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas.  
  
—No. Claro que no. ¿Tú estás bien?  
  
Quiere que se lo asegure para quedarse tranquila.  
  
—Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida —murmuro.  
  
Ella se acerca y me coge la mano, haciendo caso omiso del brazo de Harry rodeando mis hombros.  
  
—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta esperanzada.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Le sonrío de oreja a oreja, recuperando por fin mi alegría. Perrie se relaja, y su sonrisa es un reflejo de mi felicidad. Me aparto de Harry, y ella me abraza de repente.  
  
—Oh, Lou… me quedé tan preocupada cuando leí esto. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Me lo explicarás? —musita.  
  
—Algún día, ahora no.  
  
—Bien. Yo no se lo contaré a nadie. Te quiero mucho, Lou, como a un hermano. Es que pensé… no sabía qué pensar, perdona. Si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz.  
  
Mira directamente a Harry y se disculpa otra vez. Él asiente, pero su mirada es glacial y su expresión permanece imperturbable. Oh, no, sigue enfadado.  
  
—De verdad que lo siento. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío —me dice al oído.  
  
Llaman a la puerta, Perrie se sobresalta y yo me aparto de ella. Anne asoma la cabeza.  
  
—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le pregunta a Harry.  
  
—Todo bien, señora Styles —salta Perrie al instante.  
  
—Estupendamente, mamá —dice Harry.  
  
—Bien. —Anne entra—. Entonces no os importará que le dé a mi hijo un abrazo de cumpleaños.  
  
Nos sonríe a ambos. Él la estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y su gesto inmediatamente se suaviza.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice ella en voz baja, y cierra los ojos fundida en ese abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que no te haya pasado nada.  
  
—Estoy bien, mamá. —Harry le sonríe.  
  
Ella se echa hacia atrás, le examina fijamente y sonríe radiante.  
  
—Me alegro muchísimo por ti —dice, y le acaricia la cara.  
  
Él le devuelve una sonrisa… su entrañable sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más duro.  
  
¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se lo ha dicho Harry?  
  
—Bueno, chicos, si ya habéis terminado vuestro _tête-à-tête_ , aquí hay un montón de gente que quiere comprobar que realmente estás de una pieza, y desearte feliz cumpleaños, Harry.  
  
—Ahora mismo voy.  
  
Anne nos mira con cierta ansiedad a Perrie y a mí, y al parecer nuestras sonrisas la tranquilizan. Me guiña el ojo y nos abre la puerta. Harry me tiende una mano, y yo la acepto.  
  
—Harry, perdóname, de verdad —dice Perrie humildemente.  
  
Perrie en plan humilde… es algo digno de ver. Harry la mira, asiente y ambos salimos detrás de ella.  
  
Una vez en el pasillo, miro de reojo a Harry.  
  
—¿Tu madre sabe lo nuestro? —pregunto con inquietud.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Ah.  
  
Y pensar que la tenaz señorita Edwards podría haber arruinado nuestra velada. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener que el estilo de vida de Harry saliera a la luz.  
  
—Bueno, ha sido una forma interesante de empezar la noche.  
  
Le sonrío con dulzura. Él baja la mirada hacia mí, y aparece de nuevo su mirada irónica. Gracias a Dios.  
  
—Tiene usted el don de quedarse corto, señor Tomlinson. Como siempre. —Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa los nudillos, y entramos al salón, donde somos recibidos con un aplauso súbito, espontáneo, ensordecedor.  
  
Oh, Dios. ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?  
  
Echo un rápido vistazo a la sala: están todos los Styles, Niall con Cher, el doctor Atkin y su esposa, supongo. También está Mac, el tipo del barco; un afroamericano alto y guapo —recuerdo haberle visto la primera vez que estuve en la oficina de Harry—; Lily, esa bruja amiga de Cher, dos mujeres a las que no conozco de nada, y… oh, no. Se me cae el alma a los pies. Esa mujer… la señora Robinson.  
  
Aparece Gretchen con una bandeja de champán. Lleva un vestido negro escotado, el pelo recogido en un moño alto en lugar de las coletas, y al ver a Harry sus pestañas aletean y se sonroja. El aplauso va apagándose y todas las miradas se dirigen expectantes hacia Harry, que me aprieta la mano.  
  
—Gracias, a todos. Creo que necesitaré una de estas.  
  
Coge dos copas de la bandeja de Gretchen y le dedica una sonrisa fugaz. Tengo la sensación de que Gretchen está a punto de desmayarse o de morirse. Harry me ofrece una copa.  
  
Alza la suya hacia el resto de la sala, e inmediatamente todos se acercan, encabezados por la diabólica mujer de negro. ¿Es que siempre viste del mismo color?  
  
—Harry, estaba preocupadísima.  
  
Caroline le da un pequeño abrazo y le besa en ambas mejillas. Yo intento soltarme de su mano, pero él no me deja.  
  
—Estoy bien, Caroline —musita Harry con frialdad.  
  
—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —inquiere ella desesperada, buscando su mirada.  
  
—He estado muy ocupado.  
  
—¿No recibiste mis mensajes?  
  
Harry se remueve, incómodo, me rodea con un brazo y me estrecha hacia él. Sigue mirando a Caroline con gesto impasible. Ella ya no puede seguir ignorándome, y me saluda con un asentimiento cortés.  
  
—Lou, querido —dice ronroneante—. Estás encantador.  
  
—Caroline —respondo en el mismo tono—. Gracias.  
  
Capto una mirada de Anne, que frunce el ceño al vernos a los tres juntos.  
  
—Tengo que anunciar una cosa, Caroline —le dice Harry con indiferencia.  
  
A ella se le enturbia la mirada.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Finge una sonrisa y da un paso atrás.  
  
—Escuchadme todos —dice Harry.  
  
Espera un momento hasta que cesa el rumor de la sala, y todos vuelven a centrar sus miradas en él.  
  
—Gracias por haber venido. Debo decir que esperaba una tranquila cena familiar, de manera que esto es una sorpresa muy agradable.  
  
Mira fijamente a Cher, que sonríe radiante y le saluda discretamente. Harry mueve la cabeza con simulada exasperación y prosigue.  
  
—A Ros y a mí… —hace un gesto hacia la mujer pelirroja que está de pie junto a una rubia menuda y vivaz—… nos fue ayer de muy poco.  
  
Ah, es Ros, la mujer que trabaja con él. Ella sonríe y alza la copa hacia él.  
  
—Así que me hace especialmente feliz estar aquí hoy para compartir con todos vosotros una magnífica noticia. Este precioso hombre —baja la mirada hacia mí—, el señor Louis William Tomlinson, ha aceptado ser mi marido, y quería que todos vosotros fuerais los primeros en saberlo.  
  
¡Se produce una reacción de asombro general, vítores ocasionales, y luego una ronda de aplausos! Dios… esto está pasando realmente de verdad. Creo que me he puesto del color del vestido de Perrie. Harry me coge la barbilla, alza mi boca hasta sus labios y me da un beso fugaz.  
  
—Pronto serás mío.  
  
—Ya lo soy —susurro.  
  
—Legalmente —musita, y me sonríe con aire malicioso.  
  
Lily, que está al lado de Cher, parece alicaída; por la expresión que pone, Gretchen parece haberse tragado algo muy desagradable y amargo. Paseo la vista con cierta ansiedad entre la multitud congregada y localizo a Caroline. Tiene la boca abierta. Está atónita… horrorizada incluso, y al verla tan estupefacta, no puedo evitar una intensa satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Des y Anne interrumpen mis malévolos pensamientos, e inmediatamente todos los Styles empiezan a abrazarme y a besarme, uno detrás de otro.  
  
—Oh, Lou… estoy tan encantada de que vayas a formar parte de la familia—dice Anne muy emocionada—. El cambio que ha dado Harry… Ahora es… feliz. Te lo agradezco tanto.  
  
Incómodo ante tal efusividad, yo me sonrojo, pero en el fondo estoy muy contento.  
  
—¿Dónde está el anillo? —exclama Cher cuando me abraza.  
  
—Eh…  
  
¡El anillo! Vaya. Ni siquiera había pensado en el anillo. Miro de reojo a Harry.  
  
—Lo escogeremos juntos —dice Harry, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.  
  
—¡Ay, no me mires así, Styles! —le reprocha ella, y luego le abraza—. Estoy muy emocionada por ti, Harry —dice.  
  
Ella es la única persona a la que no intimida su expresión colérica. A mí me hace temblar… bueno, solía hacerlo.  
  
—¿Cuándo os casaréis? ¿Habéis fijado la fecha? —le pregunta radiante a Harry.  
  
Él niega con la cabeza, con evidente exasperación.  
  
—No tengo ni idea, y no lo hemos decidido. Todavía tenemos que hablarlo Louis y yo —dice, irritado.  
  
—Espero que celebréis una gran boda… aquí.  
  
Sonríe con entusiasmo, sin hacer el menor caso del tono cáustico de su hermano.  
  
—Lo más probable es que mañana nos escapemos a Las Vegas —le replica él, y recibe a cambio un mohín lastimero, típico de Cher.  
  
Harry pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia Zayn, que le da su segundo gran abrazo en solo dos días.  
  
—Así se hace, hermano —dice palmeándole la espalda.  
  
La reacción de toda la sala es abrumadora, y pasan unos minutos hasta que consigo reunirme de nuevo con Harry, que se acerca ahora al doctor Atkin. Por lo visto Caroline ha desaparecido, y Gretchen sigue sirviendo champán con gesto arisco.  
  
Al lado del doctor Atkin hay una joven muy atractiva, con una melena rubia casi blanca, un escote muy llamativo y unos ojos azules preciosos.  
  
—Harry —dice Atkin tendiéndole la mano, y él la estrecha encantado.  
  
—Tom. Louise.  
  
Besa a la mujer rubia en la mejilla. Es menuda y muy linda.  
  
—Estoy encantado de que sigas entre nosotros, Harry. Mi mujer estaría muy apenada y aburrida, sin ti.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
—¡Tom! —le reprocha Louise, ante el regocijo de Harry.  
  
—Louise, este es Louis Tomlinson, mi prometido. Louis, esta es Lou Teasdale, la esposa de Tom.  
  
—Encantada de conocer al hombre que finalmente ha conquistado el corazón de Harry—dice Lou con amabilidad.  
  
—Gracias —musito yo, nuevamente apurado.  
  
—Esta sí que ha sido una buena bolea, Harry —comenta el doctor Atkin meneando la cabeza, como si no diera crédito. Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
—Tú y tus metáforas de críquet, Tom. —Lou pone los ojos en blanco—. Felicidades a los dos, y feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Qué regalo tan maravilloso —me dice con una gran sonrisa.  
  
No tenía ni idea de que el doctor Atkin fuera a estar aquí, ni tampoco Caroline. Me ha cogido desprevenido, y me devano los sesos pensando si tengo algo que preguntarle al doctor, aunque no creo que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el lugar adecuado para una consulta psiquiátrica.  
  
Charlamos durante unos minutos. Louise es estilista y tiene una hija pequeña llamada Lux.  
  
—Él está bien, Harry, responde bien al tratamiento. Dentro de un par de semanas lo incorporaremos a un programa para pacientes externos.  
  
El doctor Atkin y Harry están hablando en voz baja, pero no puedo evitar escucharles y desatender a Louise con cierta descortesía.  
  
—Y ahora mismo vivo entre fiestas infantiles y pañales…  
  
—Eso debe de robarte mucho tiempo.  
  
Me sonrojo y me concentro nuevamente en ella, que ríe con amabilidad. Sé que Harry y Tom están hablando de Michael.  
  
—Pídele una cosa de mi parte —murmura Harry.  
  
—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Louis?  
  
—Lou, por favor. Trabajo en una editorial.  
  
Harry y el doctor Atkin bajan más la voz; es muy frustrante. Pero se callan en cuanto se les acercan las dos mujeres a las que no conocía de antes: Ros y Gwen, la vivaz rubita a la que Harry presenta como la compañera de Ros.  
  
Esta es encantadora, y no tardo en descubrir que vive prácticamente enfrente del Escala. Se dedica a elogiar la destreza de Harry como piloto. Era la primera vez que volaba en el Charlie Tango, y dice que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Es una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que no está fascinada por él… bueno, el motivo es obvio.  
  
Gwen es risueña y tiene un sentido del humor irónico, y Harry parece extraordinariamente cómodo con ambas. Las conoce bien. No hablan de trabajo, pero me doy cuenta de que Ros es una mujer inteligente que no tiene problemas para seguirle el ritmo. También posee una fantástica risa ronca de fumadora empedernida.  
  
Anne interrumpe nuestra placentera conversación para informar a todo el mundo de que en la cocina de los Styles están sirviendo el bufet en que consistirá la cena. Los invitados empiezan a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.  
  
Cher me para en el pasillo. Con su vestido de encaje rosa pálido y sus altísimos tacones, se planta frente a mí como un fantástico árbol navideño. Sostiene dos copas de cóctel.  
  
—Lou —susurra con complicidad.  
  
Yo miro de reojo a Harry, que me deja como diciendo «Que tengas suerte, yo no puedo con ella», y entramos juntos en el salón.  
  
—Toma —dice con aire travieso—. Es un Martini de limón, especialidad de mi padre… mucho más bueno que el champán.  
  
Me ofrece una copa y me observa con ansiedad mientras doy un sorbo para probarlo.  
  
—Mmm… delicioso. Aunque un poco fuerte.  
  
¿Qué pretende? ¿Intenta emborracharme?  
  
—Lou, necesito un consejo. Y no se lo puedo pedir a Lily: ella es muy crítica con todo. —Cher pone los ojos en blanco y luego me sonríe—. Tiene muchos celos de ti. Creo que esperaba que un día Harry y ella acabarían juntos.  
  
Cher se echa a reír ante tal absurdo, y yo tiemblo por dentro. Eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar durante mucho tiempo: que otras personas deseen a mi hombre. Aparto esa idea inoportuna de mi mente, y me evado centrándome en el tema que ahora nos ocupa. Bebo otro sorbo de Martini.  
  
—Intentaré ayudarte. Adelante.  
  
—Ya sabes que Niall y yo nos conocimos hace poco, gracias a ti.  
  
Me sonríe radiante.  
  
—Sí.  
  
¿Adónde demonios quiere ir a parar?  
  
—Lou… él no quiere salir conmigo —confiesa con un mohín.  
  
—Oh.  
  
Parpadeo extrañado, y pienso: A lo mejor él no está tan encaprichado contigo.  
  
—Mira, no es exactamente así. Él no quiere salir conmigo porque su hermanastra está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Sabes?, Niall considera que todo esto es un poco… incestuoso. Pero yo sé que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
—Ah, ya entiendo —musito, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir?—. ¿No podéis plantearos ser amigos y daros un poco de tiempo? Quiero decir que acabas de conocerle.  
  
Ella arquea una ceja.  
  
—Mira, ya sé que yo acabo de conocer a Harry, pero… —Frunzo el ceño sin saber qué decir—. Cher, esto tenéis que solucionarlo Niall y tú, juntos. Yo lo intentaría por la vía de la amistad.  
  
Cher esboza una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—Esa mirada la has aprendido de Harry.  
  
Me ruborizo.  
  
—Si quieres un consejo, pregúntale a Perrie. Ella debe de saber algo más sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Sí —digo con una sonrisa alentadora.  
  
—Fantástico. Gracias, Lou.  
  
Me da otro abrazo y sale corriendo hacia la puerta con aire excitado —e impresionante, dados los tacones que lleva—, sin duda para ir a incordiar a Perrie. Bebo otro sorbo de Martini, y me dispongo a seguirla, cuando me paro en seco.   
  
Caroline entra en la sala con paso muy decidido y expresión tensa y colérica. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y me dirige una mirada amenazadora.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
—Lou —dice con una sonrisa desdeñosa.  
  
Ligeramente mareado después de dos copas de champán y del cóctel letal que llevo en la mano, hago acopio de toda la serenidad de que dispongo. Tengo la sensación de que la sangre ha dejado de circular por mis venas, pero recurro tanto a la voz de mi conciencia como al dios que llevo dentro para aparentar tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia como puedo.  
  
—Caroline —digo con un hilo de voz, firme pese a la sequedad de mi boca.  
  
¿Por qué me trastorna tanto esta mujer? ¿Y ahora qué quiere?  
  
—Te daría mis felicitaciones más sinceras, pero me parece que no sería apropiado.  
  
Y clava en mí sus penetrantes ojos, fríos y llenos de odio.  
  
—Yo no necesito ni deseo tus felicitaciones, Caroline. Me sorprende y me decepciona que estés aquí.  
  
Ella arquea una ceja. Creo que parece impresionada.  
  
—No había pensado en ti como en un adversario digno, Louis. Pero siempre me sorprendes.  
  
—Yo no he pensado en ti en absoluto —miento fríamente. Harry estaría orgulloso—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo.  
  
—No tan deprisa, niñito —sisea, y se apoya en la puerta para bloquearme el paso—. ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces aceptando casarte con Harry? Si has pensado durante un minuto siquiera que puedes hacerle feliz, estás muy equivocado.  
  
—Lo que yo haya consentido hacer o no con Harry no es problema tuyo.  
  
Sonrío dulcemente con sarcasmo. Ella me ignora.  
  
—Él tiene necesidades… necesidades que tú no puedes satisfacer en lo más mínimo —replica con arrogancia.  
  
—¿Qué sabes tú de sus necesidades? —replico. Una sensación de indignación arde en mis entrañas y una descarga de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve esta bruja asquerosa a sermonearme?—. No eres más que una pederasta enfermiza, y si de mí dependiera te arrojaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me marcharía tranquilamente. Ahora apártate… ¿o voy a tener que obligarte?  
  
—Estás cometiendo un grave error en este asunto. —Agita frente a mí un largo y esbelto dedo con una manicura perfecta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestro estilo de vida? Tú no sabes nada, y no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo. Y si crees que él será feliz con un insulso cazafortunas como tú…  
  
¡Ya basta! Le tiro a la cara el resto del Martini de limón, dejándola empapada.  
  
—¡No te atrevas a decirme tú dónde me estoy metiendo! —le grito—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que eso no es asunto tuyo?  
  
Me mira horrorizada con la boca abierta y se limpia la bebida pegajosa de la cara. Creo que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero de pronto se queda paralizada cuando se abre la puerta.  
  
Harry aparece en el umbral. Tarda una fracción de segundo en hacerse cargo de la situación: yo, pálido y tembloroso; ella, empapada y lívida. Su hermoso rostro se ensombrece, crispado por la rabia, y se coloca entre ambos.  
  
—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Caroline? —dice en un tono glacial y amenazador.  
  
Ella levanta la vista hacia él y parpadea.  
  
—Él no es buena para ti, Harry —susurra.  
  
—¿Qué? —grita él, y ambos nos sobresaltamos.  
  
No le veo la cara, pero todo su cuerpo está tenso e irradia animosidad.  
  
—¿Tú cómo coño sabes lo que es bueno para mí?  
  
—Tú tienes necesidades, Harry —dice ella en un tono más suave.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho: esto no es asunto tuyo, joder —ruge.  
  
Oh, no… El furioso Harry ha asomado su no tan espantoso rostro. Va a oírle todo el mundo.  
  
—¿De qué va esto? —Harry se queda callado un momento, fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Piensas que eres tú? ¿Tú? ¿Crees que tú eres la persona adecuada para mí? —dice en un tono más bajo, pero impregnado de desdén, y de pronto siento deseos de marcharme de aquí. No quiero presenciar este enfrentamiento íntimo. Pero estoy paralizado: mis extremidades se niegan a moverse.  
  
Caroline traga saliva y parece como si se obligara a erguirse. Su postura cambia de forma sutil y se convierte en autoritaria. Da un paso hacia él.  
  
—Yo fui lo mejor que te pasó en la vida —masculla con arrogancia—. Mírate ahora. Uno de los empresarios más ricos y triunfadores de Estados Unidos, equilibrado, emprendedor… Tú no necesitas nada. Eres el amo de tu mundo.  
  
Él retrocede como si le hubieran golpeado, y la mira atónito y enfurecido.  
  
—Aquello te encantaba, Harry, no intentes engañarte a ti mismo. Tenías una tendencia autodestructiva de la cual te salvé yo, te salvé de acabar en la cárcel. Créeme, nene, hubieras acabado allí. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, todo lo que necesitas.  
  
Harry se pone pálido, mirándola horrorizado, y cuando habla lo hace con voz queda y escéptica.  
  
—Tú me enseñaste a follar, Caroline. Pero eso es algo vacío, como tú. No me extraña que Linc te dejara.  
  
Yo siento cómo la bilis me sube por la garganta. No debería estar aquí. Pero estoy petrificado, morbosamente fascinado, mientras ellos se destrozan el uno al otro.  
  
—Tú nunca me abrazaste —susurra Harry—. No me dijiste que me querías, ni una sola vez.  
  
Ella entorna los ojos.  
  
—El amor es para los idiotas, Harry.  
  
—Fuera de mi casa.  
  
La voz furiosa e implacable de Anne nos sobresalta a todos. Los tres volvemos rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, de pie en el umbral de la sala. Está mirando fijamente a Caroline, que palidece bajo su bronceado de Saint-Tropez.  
  
El tiempo se detiene mientras todos contenemos la respiración. Anne irrumpe muy decidida en la habitación, sin apartar su ardiente y colérica mirada de Caroline, hasta plantarse frente a ella. Caroline abre los ojos, alarmada, y Anne le propina un fuerte bofetón en la cara, cuyo impacto resuena en las paredes del comedor.  
  
—¡Quita tus asquerosas zarpas de mi hijo, puta, y sal de mi casa… ahora! —masculla con los dientes apretados.  
  
Caroline se toca la mejilla enrojecida, y parpadea horrorizada y atónita mirando a Anne. Luego abandona corriendo la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.  
  
Anne se vuelve despacio hacia Harry, y un tenso silencio cae como un manto de espesa niebla sobre la habitación mientras madre e hijo se miran fijamente.  
  
Al cabo de un momento, Anne dice:  
  
—Lou, antes de entregarte a mi hijo, ¿te importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con él? —articula en voz baja y ronca, pero llena de fuerza.  
  
—Por supuesto —susurro, y me apresuro a salir observando de reojo por encima del hombro.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos se vuelve hacia mí cuando abandono la sala. Siguen mirándose fijamente, comunicándose sin palabras de un modo atronador.  
  
Llego al pasillo y me siento perdido un momento. Mi corazón retumba y la sangre hierve en mis venas… Me siento aterrado y débil. Dios santo, eso es algo realmente grave, y ahora Anne lo sabe. No me imagino qué le dirá a Harry, y aunque sé que no está bien, me apoyo en la puerta para intentar oírles.  
  
—¿Cuánto duró, Harry?  
  
Anne habla en voz baja. Apenas la oigo.  
  
No oigo lo que responde él.  
  
—¿Cuántos años tenías? —Ahora el tono es más insistente—. Dime. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezó todo esto?  
  
Tampoco ahora oigo a Harry.  
  
—¿Va todo bien, Lou? —me interrumpe Ros.  
  
—Sí. Bien. Gracias, yo…  
  
Ros sonríe.  
  
—Yo estoy buscando mi bolso. Necesito un cigarrillo.  
  
Y, por un instante, contemplo la posibilidad de ir a fumar con ella.  
  
—Yo voy al baño.  
  
Necesito aclararme la mente y las ideas, procesar lo que acabo de presenciar y oír. Creo que el piso de arriba es el sitio donde es más probable que pueda estar solo. Veo que Ros entra en la salita, y entonces subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, y luego hasta el tercero. Es el único sitio donde quiero estar.  
  
Abro la puerta del dormitorio de infancia de Harry, entro y cierro tragando saliva. Me acerco a su cama y me dejo caer, tumbado mirando el blanco techo.  
  
Santo cielo. Este es, sin ninguna duda, uno de los enfrentamientos más terribles de los que he sido testigo, y ahora estoy aturdido. Mi prometido y su ex amante… algo que ningún futuro marido debería presenciar. Eso está claro, pero en parte me alegra que ella haya mostrado su auténtico yo, y de haber sido testigo de ello.  
  
Mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia Anne. Pobre mujer, tener que escuchar todo eso de su hijo. Me abrazo a una de las almohadas de Harry. Ella ha oído que Harry y Caroline tuvieron una aventura… pero no la naturaleza de la misma. Gracias a Dios. Suelto un gemido.  
  
¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quizá esa bruja diabólica tuviera parte de razón.  
  
No, me niego a creer eso. Ella es tan fría y cruel. Sacudo la cabeza. Se equivoca. Yo soy bueno para Harry. Yo soy lo que necesita. Y, en un momento de extraordinaria clarividencia, no me planteo «cómo» ha vivido él su vida hasta hace poco… sino «por qué». Sus motivos para hacer lo que les ha hecho a innumerables chicos y chicas… ni siquiera quiero saber cuántos. El cómo no es el problema. Todos ellos eran adultos. Todos fueron —¿cómo lo expresó el doctor Atkin?— relaciones seguras y consentidas de mutuo acuerdo. Es el porqué. El porqué es lo que está mal. El porqué surge de la profunda oscuridad de sus orígenes.  
  
Cierro los ojos y me los cubro con el brazo. Pero ahora él ha superado eso, lo ha dejado atrás, y ambos hemos salido a la luz. Yo estoy deslumbrado con él, y él conmigo. Podemos guiarnos mutuamente. Y en ese momento se me ocurre una idea. ¡Maldita sea! Una idea insidiosa y persistente, y estoy justo en el sitio donde puedo enterrar para siempre ese fantasma. Me siento en la cama. Sí, debo hacerlo.  
  
Me pongo de pie tambaleante, me quito las Vans, y observo el panel de corcho de encima del escritorio. Todas las fotos de Harry de niño siguen ahí; y, al pensar en el espectáculo que acabo de presenciar entre él y la señora Robinson, me conmueven más que nunca. Y ahí en una esquina está esa pequeña foto en blanco y negro: la de su madre, la puta adicta al crack.  
  
Enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla y enfoco la luz hacia esa fotografía. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba. Se parece mucho a él, pero más joven y más triste, y lo único que siento al ver su afligida expresión es lástima. Intento encontrar similitudes entre su cara y la mía. Observo la foto con los ojos entornados y me acerco mucho, muchísimo, pero no veo ninguna. No me parezco a ella en absoluto. Y es un alivio.  
  
La voz de mi conciencia chasquea la lengua y me mira por encima de sus gafas de pasta con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué te torturas a ti mismo? Ya has dicho que sí. Ya has decidido tu destino. Yo le respondo frunciendo los labios: Sí, lo he hecho, y estoy encantado. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tumbado en esta cama con Harry. El dios que llevo dentro, sentado en posición de loto, sonríe sereno. Sí, he tomado la decisión adecuada.  
  
Tengo que ir a buscar a Harry; estará preocupado. No tengo ni idea de cuánto rato he estado en esta habitación; creerá que he huido. Al pensar en su reacción exagerada, pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que Anne y él hayan terminado de hablar. Me estremezco al pensar qué más debe de haberle dicho ella.  
  
Me encuentro a Harry subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, buscándome. Su rostro refleja tensión y cansancio; no es el Harry feliz y despreocupado con el que llegué. Me quedo en el rellano y él se para en el último escalón, de manera que quedamos al mismo nivel.  
  
—Hola —dice con cautela.  
  
—Hola —contesto en idéntico tono.  
  
—Estaba preocupado…  
  
—Lo sé —le interrumpo—. Perdona… no era capaz de sumarme a la fiesta. Necesitaba apartarme, ¿sabes? Para pensar.  
  
Alargo la mano y le acaricio la cara. Él cierra los ojos y la apoya contra mi palma.  
  
—¿Y se te ocurrió hacerlo en mi dormitorio?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me coge la mano, me atrae hacia él y yo me dejo caer en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo. Huele a ropa limpia, a gel de baño y a Harry, el aroma más tranquilizador y excitante que existe. Él inspira, pegado a mi cabello.  
  
—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.  
  
—No es culpa tuya, Harry. ¿Por qué ha venido ella?  
  
Baja la vista hacia mí y sus labios se curvan en un gesto de disculpa.  
  
—Es amiga de la familia.  
  
Yo intento mantenerme impasible.  
  
—Ya no. ¿Cómo está tu madre?  
  
—Ahora mismo está bastante enfadada conmigo. Sinceramente, estoy encantado de que tú estés aquí y de que esto sea una fiesta. De no ser así, puede que me hubiera matado.  
  
—¿Tan enojada está?  
  
Él asiente muy serio, y me doy cuenta de que está desconcertado por la reacción de ella.  
  
—¿Y la culpas por eso? —digo en tono suave y cariñoso.  
  
Él me abraza fuerte y parece indeciso, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos.  
  
Finalmente responde:  
  
—No.  
  
¡Uau! Menudo avance.  
  
—¿Nos sentamos? —pregunto.  
  
—Claro. ¿Aquí?  
  
Asiento y nos acomodamos en lo alto de la escalera.  
  
—¿Y tú qué sientes? —pregunto ansioso, apretándole la mano y observando su cara triste y seria.  
  
Él suspira.  
  
—Me siento liberado.  
  
Se encoge de hombros, y luego sonríe radiante, con una sonrisa gloriosa y despreocupada al más puro estilo Harry, y el cansancio y la tensión presentes hace un momento se desvanecen.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Uau, bajaría a los infiernos por esa sonrisa.  
  
—Nuestra relación de negocios ha terminado.  
  
Le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Vas a cerrar la cadena de salones de belleza?  
  
Suelta un pequeño resoplido.  
  
—No soy tan vengativo, Louis —me reprende—. No, le regalaré el negocio. Se lo debo. El lunes hablaré con mi abogado.  
  
Yo arqueo una ceja.  
  
—¿Se acabó la señora Robinson?  
  
Adopta una expresión irónica y menea la cabeza.  
  
—Para siempre.  
  
Yo sonrío radiante.  
  
—Siento que hayas perdido una amiga.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y luego esboza un amago de sonrisa.  
  
—¿De verdad lo sientes?  
  
—No —confieso, ruborizado.  
  
—Ven. —Se levanta y me ofrece una mano—. Unámonos a esa fiesta en nuestro honor. Incluso puede que me emborrache.  
  
—¿Tú te emborrachas? —le pregunto, y le doy la mano.  
  
—No, desde mis tiempos de adolescente salvaje.  
  
Bajamos la escalera.  
  
—¿Has comido? —pregunta.  
  
Oh, Dios.  
  
—No.  
  
—Pues deberías. A juzgar por el olor y el aspecto que tenía Caroline, lo que le tiraste era uno de esos combinados mortales de mi padre.  
  
Me observa e intenta sin éxito disimular su gesto risueño.  
  
—Harry, yo…  
  
Levanta una mano.  
  
—No discutamos, Louis. Si vas a beber, y a tirarles copas encima a mis ex, antes tienes que comer. Es la norma número uno. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos.  
  
Oh, sí. El Heathman.  
  
Cuando llegamos al pasillo, se detiene y me acaricia la cara, deslizando los dedos por mi mandíbula.  
  
—Estuve despierto durante horas, contemplando cómo dormías —murmura—. Puede que ya te amara entonces.  
  
Oh.  
  
Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, y yo me derrito por dentro, y toda la tensión de la última hora se disipa lánguidamente de mi cuerpo.  
  
—Come —susurra.  
  
—Vale —accedo, porque en este momento haría cualquier cosa por él.  
  
Me da la mano y me conduce hacia la cocina, donde la fiesta está en pleno auge.  


***

  
—Buenas noches, Tom, Lou.  
  
—Felicidades otra vez, Louis. Seréis muy felices juntos.  
  
El doctor Atkin nos sonríe con afecto cuando, cogidos del brazo, nos despedimos de él y de su esposa en el vestíbulo.  
  
—Buenas noches.  
  
Harry cierra la puerta, sacude la cabeza, y me mira de repente con unos ojos brillantes por la emoción.  
  
¿Qué se propone?  
  
—Solo queda la familia. Me parece que mi madre ha bebido demasiado.  
  
Anne está cantando con una consola de karaoke en la sala familiar. Perrie y Cher no paran de animarla.  
  
—¿Y la culpas por ello?  
  
Le sonrío con complicidad, intentando mantener el buen ambiente entre ambos. Con éxito.  
  
—¿Se está riendo de mí, señor Tomlinson?  
  
—Así es.  
  
—Un día memorable.  
  
—Harry, últimamente todos los días que paso contigo son memorables —digo en tono mordaz.  
  
—Buena puntualización, señor Tomlinson. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
  
Me da la mano y me conduce a través de la casa hasta la cocina, donde Des, Niall y Zayn hablan de los Mariners, beben los últimos cócteles y comen los restos del festín.  
  
—¿Vais a dar un paseo? —insinúa Zayn burlón cuando cruzamos las puertas acristaladas.  
  
Harry no le hace caso. Des le pone mala cara a Zayn, moviendo la cabeza con un mudo reproche.  
  
Mientras subimos los escalones hasta el jardín, me quito las Vans. La media luna brilla resplandeciente sobre la bahía. Reluce intensamente, proyectando infinitas sombras y matices de gris a nuestro alrededor, mientras las luces de Seattle centellean a lo lejos. La casita del embarcadero está iluminada, como un faro que refulge suavemente bajo el frío halo de la luna.  
  
—Harry, mañana me gustaría ir a la iglesia.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
—Recé para que volvieras a casa con vida, y así ha sido. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Deambulamos de la mano durante un rato, envueltos en un silencio relajante. Y entonces se me ocurre preguntarle:  
  
—¿Dónde vas a poner las fotos que me hizo Stan?  
  
—Pensé que podríamos colgarlas en la casa nueva.  
  
—¿La has comprado?  
  
Se detiene para mirarme fijamente, y dice en un tono lleno de preocupación:  
  
—Sí, creí que te gustaba.  
  
—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo la has comprado?  
  
—Ayer por la mañana. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ella —murmura aliviado.  
  
—No la eches abajo. Por favor. Es una casa preciosa. Solo necesita que la cuiden con amor y cariño.  
  
Harry me mira y sonríe.  
  
—De acuerdo. Hablaré con Zayn. Él conoce a una arquitecta muy buena que me hizo unas obras en Aspen. Él puede encargarse de la reforma.  
  
De pronto me quedo sin aliento, recordando la última vez que cruzamos el jardín bajo la luz de la luna en dirección a la casita del embarcadero. Oh, quizá sea allí adonde vamos ahora. Sonrío.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Me estaba acordando de la última vez que me llevaste a la casita del embarcadero.  
  
A Harry se le escapa la risa.  
  
—Oh, aquello fue muy divertido. De hecho…  
  
Y de repente se me carga al hombro, y yo chillo, aunque no creo que vayamos demasiado lejos.  
  
—Estabas muy enfadado, si no recuerdo mal —digo jadeante.  
  
—Louis, yo siempre estoy muy enfadado.  
  
—No, no es verdad.  
  
Él me da un cachete en el trasero y se detiene frente a la puerta de madera. Me baja deslizándome por su cuerpo hasta dejarme en el suelo, y me coge la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
—No, ya no.  
  
Se inclina y me besa con fuerza. Cuando se aparta, me falta el aire y el deseo domina mi cuerpo.  
  
Baja los ojos hacia mí, y el resplandor luminoso que sale de la casita del embarcadero me permite ver que está ansioso. Mi chico ansioso, no un caballero blanco ni oscuro, sino un hombre: un hombre hermoso y ya no tan destrozado al que amo. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cara. Deslizo los dedos sobre sus mejillas y por la mandíbula hasta el mentón, y dejo que mi dedo índice le acaricie los labios. Él se relaja.  
  
—Tengo que enseñarte una cosa aquí dentro —murmura, y abre la puerta.  
  
La cruda luz de los fluorescentes ilumina la impresionante lancha motora, que se mece suavemente en las aguas oscuras del muelle. A su lado se ve un pequeño bote de remos.  
  
—Ven.  
  
Harry toma mi mano y me conduce por los escalones de madera. Al llegar arriba, abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme entrar.  
  
Me quedo con la boca abierta. La buhardilla está irreconocible. La habitación está llena de flores… hay flores por todas partes. Alguien ha creado un maravilloso emparrado de preciosas flores silvestres, entremezcladas con centelleantes luces navideñas y farolillos que inundan la habitación de un fulgor pálido y tenue.  
  
Vuelvo la cara para mirarle, y él me está observando con una expresión inescrutable. Se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Querías flores y corazones —murmura.  
  
Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.  
  
—Mi corazón ya lo tienes. —Y hace un gesto abarcando la habitación.  
  
—Y aquí están las flores —susurro, terminando la frase por él—. Harry, es precioso.  
  
No se me ocurre qué más decir. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.  
  
Tirando suavemente de mi mano me hace entrar y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, le tengo frente a mí con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. ¡Dios santo… esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Me quedo sin respiración.  
  
Él saca un anillo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y levanta sus ojos verdes hacia mí, brillantes, sinceros y cargados de emoción.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson. Te quiero. Quiero amarte, honrarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida. Sé mío. Para siempre. Comparte tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.  
  
Le miro parpadeando, y las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Mi Cincuenta, mi hombre. Le quiero tanto. Me invade una inmensa oleada de emoción, y lo único que soy capaz de decir es:  
  
—Sí.  
  
Él sonríe, aliviado, y desliza lentamente el anillo en mi dedo. Es un precioso aro de platino. Uau, deslumbrante en su simplicidad.  
  
—Oh, Harry —sollozo, abrumado de pronto por tanta felicidad.  
  
Me arrodillo a su lado, hundo las manos en su cabello y le beso. Le beso con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Beso a este hombre hermoso que me quiere tanto como yo le quiero a él; y él me envuelve en sus brazos, y pone las manos sobre mi pelo y la boca sobre mis labios. Y en el fondo de mi ser sé que siempre seré suyo, y que él siempre será mío. Juntos hemos llegado muy lejos, y tenemos que llegar aún más lejos, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Estamos predestinados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos :')


	23. Epílogo

Da una calada y la punta del cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad. Expulsa una gran bocanada de humo, que termina en dos anillos que se disipan ante él, pálidos y espectrales bajo la luz de la luna. Se remueve en el asiento, aburrido, y bebe un pequeño sorbo de Bourbon barato de una botella envuelta en un papel marrón arrugado, que luego vuelve a colocarse entre los muslos.  
  
Es increíble que aún le siga la pista. Tuerce la boca en una mueca sardónica. Lo del helicóptero ha sido una acción temeraria y precipitada. Una de las cosas más excitantes que ha hecho en toda su vida. Pero ha sido en vano. Pone los ojos en blanco con expresión irónica. ¿Quién habría pensado que ese hijo de puta sabría pilotar tan bien, el muy cabrón?  
  
Suelta un gruñido.  
  
Le han infravalorado. Si Styles creyó por un momento que se retiraría gimoteante y con el rabo entre las piernas, es que ese capullo no se entera de nada. Le ha pasado lo mismo durante toda la vida. La gente le ha infravalorado constantemente: no es más que un hombre que lee libros. ¡Y una mierda! Es un hombre que lee libros, y que además tiene una memoria fotográfica. Ah, las cosas de las que se ha enterado, las cosas que sabe. Gruñe otra vez. Sí, sobre ti, Styles. Las cosas que sé sobre ti.  
  
No está mal para ser un hombre de los bajos fondos de Detroit.  
  
No está mal para ser un hombre que obtuvo una beca para Princeton.  
  
No está mal para ser un hombre que se deslomó trabajando durante la universidad y al final consiguió entrar en el mundo editorial.  
  
Y ahora todo eso se ha jodido, se ha ido al garete por culpa de Styles y el cabrón de su novio. Frunce el ceño mientras observa la casa, como si representara todo lo que él desprecia. Pero no ha pasado nada. El único acontecimiento destacable ha sido esa mujer de la melenita rubia que ha bajado por el sendero hecha un mar de lágrimas, se ha subido al CLK blanco y se ha marchado.  
  
Suelta una risita amarga y hace una mueca de dolor. Joder, las costillas. Todavía le duelen por culpa de las patadas que le dio el esbirro de Styles. Revive la escena en su mente. «Si vuelves a tocar al señor Tomlinson, te mato.» Ese hijo de perra también recibirá lo suyo.   
  
Sí, no sabe lo que le espera. Se reclina otra vez en el asiento. Parece que la noche va a ser larga. Se quedará, vigilando y esperando. Da otra calada al Marlboro. Ya llegará su oportunidad. Llegará muy pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que si os gusta le deis kudos y dejéis comentarios, siempre se agradecen xx


End file.
